Logic Is My Sword
by Itherael
Summary: It's often said that one person's insanity is another person's reality, and believing such was improbable. But if you were to reach a junction where self-delusion and insanity are the only choices left to take, what else can you be expected to do? Simple, defy the irrational world by choosing the path of logic, for I refuse to compromise my principles for the sake of convenience.
1. A Loner Again

**Greetings… and welcome to my Third story.**

 **There is not much to say, only that if you are new to the sort of stories I write, do check my profile. In it, you can find the profile for this story where I upload links that you can use to access the pictures I create for each chapter, and the song recommendations.**

 **You are free to use them, or simply ignore them. Though, I recommend you people to check them out. You won't be disappointed.**

 **This story starts just after the end of Oregairu season 2, which means that everything in the light novels, anime and OVAs have already occurred.**

 **The story had been revised and had been improved dramatically, all thanks to the official beta of this story: "** **NirvanaFrk97". He is without a doubt an outstanding beta-reader. Thanks man, you rock!**

 **Also, thanks to "** **Bronze v lee sin" for his advice and feedback, I appreciate it dude.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot. Feels bad to say that though…**

 **Without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Logic is My Sword**

* * *

 **Prologue – In the End, Hikigaya Hachiman Becomes a Loner Again**

* * *

 **0-0**

No Trouble, no life.

One might think that whenever something goes wrong, there's a solution. However, life, as variable as it is, has always reminded me that those who hold such thoughts were wrong.

Troubles are a part of life, generated from many kinds of circumstances, which when grouped, cause certain consequences. Whether they pertain to the economy, politics, love even… Either one could very well lead a human being to become, most of the time, delusional or an irascible bastard.

Naturally, human beings strive to avoid trouble due to their cowardice and refusal to face their realities and overcome them. Which, in fact, turns out to be one of the main reasons why problems are born in the first place. It is ironic, and most of the time, annoying.

The result of how problems can affect the current behavior of people depends on their personality of course, and the complexity of the problem itself. Some of them make people better citizens, contributors or supporters of the human society. While others simply turn them into the scourge that society rejects.

I, **Hikigaya Hachiman** , was that scourge, though it wasn't of my own volition.

I once sought to be a productive member of society, and no one can deny that I tried my hardest, but rejection, contempt, disappointment, ignorance and stupidity always got in my way. An additional hurdle being that I wasn't exactly the most social, much less an easily approachable sort of person. Then I came to the realization that it wasn't my fault, but everyone else's. This flawed world was at fault, moreover youth was at fault.

Human society and their shallow search for understanding was at fault. I believed that and the world showed me as much, so the only way I could continue living on was to not be part of it. I didn't hurt anyone, and in exchange, no one hurt me. It was a fine trade if you ask me. Both parties win.

However, things started to change, a minuscule light of hope began to well within me. Something I hadn't allowed to happen ever since I missed Sobu's entrance ceremony. I never meant for it to happen, but that slipped out of my control, and before I knew it, I had changed…

I wasn't the loner I was before as I had many… acquaintances now. I wouldn't call them friends, but that was certainly something more than I've had in the past.

A certain essay I wrote some time ago started me on this new path, as it led me to join a certain club, where I met certain people. There my life changed, and there my the route towards my new goal would eventually begin.

I wanted something genuine.

It may be embarrassing, but that is what I truly desired to find… no matter what it turned out to be in the end.

Now, I thought I'd seen it all during this whole experience, coming to be aware of the true nature of the people I knew, and even those I didn't. I came to think that my perception of the world was correct despite my initial method of solving problems. I've tried to change that, realizing that I was hurting the people I had begun to care about. However, not even that calculating and selfish Hachiman of old would have been able to handle the current dilemma I was currently facing.

Actually, my dilemma was more than just that.

This, to put it frankly, was an insane situation.

 **Current time: 7:23 p.m.**

Not only was my cell phone filled with strange messages that contained death threats from people I didn't know, but I had a couple of messages filled with content that would make a hentai lover blush deeply, coming from the person I least expected.

And yet that was the least of my worries right now.

My room was a total mess, but not the mess one would expect to find in the room of a regular teenager. Instead of manga, videogames and… research materials splattered across the ground and bed, the mess was due to an unknown flying object had crashed into my bedroom. Thus punching a large hole where my window should have been and leaving pieces of my bed scattered everywhere.

Actually, I wasn't any better. My body was killing me and my head hurt from when I got hit by the shockwave.

But surprisingly enough, that wasn't completely to blame for my facial expression sporting utter shock. Maybe I was dreaming… No, I had to be dreaming. There was just no way that I could accept what was happening before me as reality.

A girl, who came out from the strange machine, was standing before me. She went on to greet me casually, as if she didn't just destroy a portion of my home.

I quickly limped away my destroyed room of course, panicking at the _very_ abnormal events that had started occurring since this morning.

Despite all that's happened in my life since I joined the **Service Club** , today that meant nothing. Every student hated me at **Sobu** , even those that I held in high regard. I couldn't recall doing anything wrong after the outing I owed Yuigahama, who, for some reason, brought along Yukinoshita. In fact, they seemed to be in good enough spirits once I left the two for their impromptu sleepover.

I was always sure that any problem could be solved if one was to look into it closely enough, but I dumbly ignored the fact that a solution would only be feasible if one knew the very variables that caused it.

Think of it as a basic arithmetic operation: Two plus two, would obviously equal four. However, the fact that I could solve the equation was only possible as I was aware of the values to solve it. However if the operation had no numbers to work with, how would one complete it?

Even in equations that only give one certain variable, they allow you to discover the missing information. This could be applied to problems that people tend to face on a daily basis. Such as finding yourself late for work or school, having caused any sort of crime, misunderstandings and fights with other people, and so on.

If one knew how a problem originated as well as the facts that caused it, examining that information would most likely help craft a viable solution for it. But if one knew nothing, how would anyone proceed? How could I proceed?

The situation must have been very serious if I was able to disregard the fact that I was able to recall a mathematical subject and apply it appropriately to my analogy.

All I could think of in that moment was to get away from this absurd problem, but to do so was not an option unless I brought my little sister with me, **Komachi**. As her older brother, it was my obligation to take care of her well-being.

How naive it was of me to think that the surprises would end solely after that spaceship crashed into my room. I mean, that was pretty messed up to begin with, but what I witnessed upon entering Komachi's room was more than shocking. It was impossible, yet I couldn't discredit what my eyes were seeing before me. Or perhaps I can regard it as an after effect of my possible concussion?

Komachi turned to me while blinking in confusion when I entered her living space. Another set of eyes zeroed in on my arrival, ones that belonged to _another_ girl I wasn't familiar with. The kicker? This particular girl was coming out from the wall, just suddenly materializing through a solid structure… Seriously?

I couldn't recall if technology had abruptly advanced so much as to allow people to practically ignore an object's space and existence, allowing them to pass through them like nothing.

Yes, I must be dreaming. Despite the fact that I was told countless times that I wasn't, I had to be. Despite that it was proven that all this madness wasn't a dream, my mind wasn't accepting of such ludicrous things.

 _ **[**_ _Idiot, that face of yours only shows denial… How pathetic._ _ **]**_

My gaze briefly diverts to the desk at my left, where a tiny mirror idly sat along the surface. I would dare say that things started to go bad since _**he**_ started talking to me. And there, within that tiny mirror, he spoke to me again, mocking me in a way only I could.

 _ **[**_ _Why are you looking at yourself with that face? It's simply the truth, so… why don't you focus back on our 'cute little sister' again?_ _ **]**_

"O-onii-chan!? W-what was that tremor…?" She exclaimed before she turned to see our recent intruder, "Oh, look! A goddess has come to grant me a wish!"

She was young, and anyone, myself included could have taken that as the delusion from a little girl. This time though, I witnessed how the young woman coming out of the wall finally stood inside the room in its entirety, the shiny door-like light that once covered the wall gone.

It was purely because of my protective nature over Komachi that I pulled her behind me as this intruder stepped towards us. It was then that an incessant sound registered in my mind amidst the chaos. I pinned it as the doorbell ringing multiple times, enough to call it worrisome, much like my cell phone was doing. Everything was wrong, I didn't know how to solve my current dilemma, and I didn't have any variables to work with.

This was bad, really bad…

 **0-1**

 **12 hours earlier. Current Time: 7:31 a.m.**

"Ah, Onii-chan? Um, it's time to wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes, the familiar cute voice of my lovely sister taking me out from my slumber. I seriously had to admit that this is a good way to wake up. I'm not a sis-con, it's just that a cute voice is better than those annoying alarms.

Hah… My natural-born NEET qualities are trying to keep me from getting up.

As my awareness slowly came back to me, I begin to recall what happened yesterday. Yuigahama's words about her being selfish, greedy and wanting to claim everything if she manages to win the contest that Hiratsuka-sensei came up with when I joined the Service Club. How she presented Yukinoshita an offer to keep things between the three of us the same, while also helping her reach a decision. But that wouldn't have solved anything, it would have left things vague and superficial. With no room for anything genuine…

I used to strive to maintain the status quo, just to keep trouble from arising. However, after seeing Hayama's desperation for it, I then realized that it wasn't the best course for us three. I couldn't accept that, what Yuigahama had offered during our group outing, and I was probably being a hypocrite as that was once my goal before realizing I was wrong. I wanted something genuine, but trying to hide our feelings was far from being productive in reaching that new wish of mine.

What was the answer to this then?

I didn't have the slightest clue. All we could do was to keep searching for an answer, no matter how long it takes us to do it, no matter the consequences.

Then there's Yukinoshita's request. She wanted to finally take control of her life and start making decisions for herself for once. She wanted to confront her mother about her future, and prove that she was indeed capable of handling herself and not just existing in Haruno-san's shadow. Honestly, it was still a shock that Haruno-san offered to help, though seeing who their mother is, I guess it doesn't come as that much of a surprise. They both admitted the possible failure on their parts as well, just goes to show how terrifying the matriarch of the Yukinoshita household is.

There's no use thinking this now though. It's out of my hands, I can only honor her request and see her through her final decision.

I prepared myself mentally before leaving the comfort of my bed. A normal room greeted me as was usual, though I don't remember it being such a stark white. While it had all the accommodations that a teen such as myself needed, it simply gave me a detached feeling that wasn't here yesterday.

Was my room like that before? Wait, where's my TV? And my Gamecube? They're gone! Wait!? Where's Vita-chan!? Even my bookshelf with my manga and light novels! I searched around the room, desperately trying to find my treasures. Maybe Komachi took them, or my parents…

There was nothing. Then my gaze focused on the closet. Opening it, my soul returned to my body. I was glad to see the large amounts of manga, video games, even my TV inside. Wait, I didn't have this much… I had to frown though as half of the games were eroge, and as for the mangas and light novels… Er…

They made my typical… research material… look like children's books.

"What the heck…? I didn't buy any of this…"

"Um, Onii-chan? Isn't it… getting late for you?"

Oh. Right. School. I'll look into this when I come back I guess.

Ignoring this 'discovery' for the time being, I walked out the bedroom and towards the bathroom, my confusion removing whatever fatigue remained. It was much too late to properly bathe, so I rinse my face, brush my teeth and fix my hair to at least appear presentable.

It only took me four minutes to get dressed in the winter uniform of Sobu High School. Picking up my cell phone, I turned it on. I blinked as the picture of **Yukinoshita Haruno** was set as my lock screen wallpaper. If I had been an idiot, the surprise may have loosened my grip causing me to drop this phone in shock and wind up pointlessly damaging it when it landed.

"Hah…?"

There was nothing in particular to note about the picture. It just showed Haruno-san smiling normally, dressed in what appeared to be a black cardigan over a white blouse. Is this a joke? I know she was 'drunk' last night and that she was acting erratically because of it, but I can't recall for the life of me seeing her snatch my phone even once in order to pull this prank.

Did that witch drag Komachi into some cheap practical joke? I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, that's how she got in touch when recruiting me for that disastrous double date with Hayama after all. Did she somehow know about Komachi's stress over Sobu's entrance exams, and manipulated her relief at my cost?

Don't worry Komachi! Onii-chan knows you were only relieving your stress! He forgives you!

Browsing the menu, I came to see I had three new messages. Wait, three? What three people could be bothered to contact me? Well, I can actually see Hiratsuka-sensei doing so. Someone please marry her already… But who are the other two?

The first one was from someone called… **Ms. Annoying Bitch**?

What the heck is with this contact? Who the hell is this?

\- Hikio, good morning! I hope you had a healthy breakfast!

Who the hell is 'Hikio'? Hold on… 'Hikio'? Isn't that…?

Yeah, that 'nickname' is what Sobu High's Residential Fire Queen: **Miura Yumiko** calls me. How on earth do I have her contact information?

I looked back at the simple message for several more seconds in pure confusion. I couldn't grasp what it entailed at all. I was never close to the Fire Queen for her to send me something like that, let alone was I close enough that we swapped information. At best, we were neutral to one another. Am I missing something? And that's not my name dammit.

The next message was from someone called… **Sakurai Aoi**?

\- It's me again, Hikigaya. Just how much more are you planning to neglect your duties with the Railway office? Stop being a coward and bring your ass over here already!

I have no idea what this message means either… And who is this anyway? As a loner, even as that status of mine gradually declines, I cannot recall ever interacting with someone with that name. That's even more weird.

The last new message displayed another unfamiliar name.

 **Kasumigaoka Utaha** … Who is this now?

\- Hachiman, I'm just letting you know that my next book will be complete soon. I will need your opinion about it as always. Anyhow, I hope you have a good morning. Don't be late for school.

Okay, this was another strange message from another unknown person. Since when was I the sort to receive these sort of messages? I mean, while I have made some acquaintances in the past few months, I never exchanged contacts with many of them, with the exception of Zaimokuza, Yuigahama, Hiratsuka-sensei, and Totsuka. Oh, Haruno-san also has it, though I have no idea who gave it to her. Probably Hayama, damn fake.

Opening my contact list, I come to see many numbers and names I couldn't recall adding to my list, let alone recognize. When you have, like, five to six contacts, one obviously can notice when something has changed, and the fact that I had so many contacts in my list is startling.

Maybe I was in some sort of dream. It could be that my brain was futilely trying to give me a dream (delusion) where I was part of the normal youth. Hmph, this is more of a nightmare for me though. Maybe I shouldn't have ate those sweets last night…

What made it worse was the fact the only names I could recognize from my previous list was Haruno-san and Komachi. Where are Yuigahama and Isshiki? Wait… where is Totsuka's number!? Oh no! I don't have it anymore! Ah… This really was a nightmare… Just put me out of my misery already…

I searched for old messages just in case. There was nothing, but remarkably aggressive messages towards me from unlisted email addresses. What?

"Onii-chan?" I hear my precious sister directly outside of my door. Then, for some reason she softly knocks on it. I raise an eyebrow, since when did she not just burst into my room to drag me out of bed?

Shrugging to myself at her unexpected restraint, I walk towards the door and open it. As expected, there stood **Komachi** , who for some reason jumped at my room's barrier opening. Odd.

It seems she was ready to leave as she carried her book bag. "Ah, um, your breakfast is getting cold, Onii-chan. I have to leave, so be sure to eat what I left, okay?"

This is getting weirder. She was acting uncharacteristically timid and reclusive. Why was she reluctant about meeting my eyes? Were they especially 'dead-fishy' today?

"Ah," I nod at her, "Sure thing."

She looks up at me with a small smile, as if unsure if she should be doing so. What the? But then she blinks at me, confused at whatever she could have noticed. Was there something weird behind me?

"Onii-chan…" Now it was my turn to gaze at her in confusion. What's with her today?

"What is it?" I ask her.

"A-ah, n-no… I-It's just that…" She stutters out, "Your eyes… They look sort of d-different…"

What?

"What?" My puzzlement was further increased, "What do you mean? I've always had these eyes, Komachi; you know that. Don't say such cruel jokes to your Onii-chan so early in the morning."

She jumped in place, seemingly intimidated at my attempt at humor, "N-no! I-it's not a joke… Y-your eyes really look different, I-I don't think you'll like them. U-um, but I think they l-look f-fine…"

That didn't make sense at all. I wondered if she was teasing me or something. But why go through this submissive and timid roll just for that? Hmm, maybe her test results were getting to her and she's blowing off steam in a weird way. Well, I'll let it slide then. As a good Onii-chan, I put a hand over her head in a show of fondness. She looked at me uncertainly, her cheeks reddening a bit at the sudden touch.

Really cute if you ask me, but then again she's my sister, she already gets bonus points for being cute. Hah! That ought to score me some Hachiman points!

"Whatever you say." I pat her gently before removing my hand, "But, isn't it getting late for you too Komachi?"

The ahoge on her hair moved, realization rushing into her. What are you an anime character now? She glanced at her pink watch and let out a yelp.

"A-ah, that's right! I didn't realize it! I need to get going then!" She spun around, going down the stairs as she said, "Ah, Onii-chan. Rito-san is waiting for you outside already. Bye Onii-chan!"

I waved my farewells to Komachi. 'Rito-san'? Another unfamiliar name.

Picking up my school bag, I walk towards the stairs hearing the door slam indicating Komachi's departure. Good grief, that girl… I understand you're nervous about how you did in your exams but that's no need to go slamming all of our doors.

Plus if you damage one, I'll probably take the blame.

Entering the main room within the first floor, I look around. Not only was this the living room, with a bookshelf, a glass cabinet, a large TV in front of a lilac multi-piece sofa, but on the other half of the room was the dining room, with a table and four chairs at the side of the kitchen. Unlike my room, it looked just the same as usual.

My attention was piqued at the TV that was currently on. Honestly, that empty-headed sister of mine…

 _"…n other news. Drivers caught using handheld mobile phones will face tougher penalties from today on throughout the prefectures. The fine has doubled to 28,000 yen, and the number of penalty points has also doubled to six. This means that new drivers could potentially lose their license after one sole offense. The law enforcements within each prefecture have pledged to put in an increased focus on catching offenders. Kumiko Morita reports…"_

Then I lost interest, my new focus directed at the plate of fried pork, a bowl of rice and miso soup over the table. I quickly dig in, rushing as the doorbell continues to ring. I usually go by myself to the school, so whoever that 'Rito-san' fellow is, he or she can wait. Or leave, I'd prefer that.

With my breakfast finished, I leave the dishes by the kitchen sink, picking up my school bag from the chair. I walk towards the TV to turn it off, yet before I do so, the current news once again catches my attention, the female reporter speaking.

 _"…fter many tests, Prime Minister Sugayama has authorized the use of Shinkansen 2.0, which will be distributed to the main stations of Tokyo, Chiba, Sendai, Osaka and Nagoya. After the cabinet had finally voted in favor of the project developed by the Tenjouin Enterprises, the prime minis…"_

Hold on a minute, wasn't the Railway System privatized? It's not like I care about it that much, but it was a matter of interest to the populace that had no means of traveling, such as almost every student in Japan with no driver's license. Sadly, I fall on that list when I can't ride my bike, which means that I depend on the government that much more now. My stomach begins to writhe in disgust at the fact that I've gotten closer to becoming a corporate slave. I'll be damned if I become like my parents though.

Why am I thinking about this? There's no use getting pointlessly depressed over the future. I still have hope in becoming a househusband after all. Now if only I can find a non-smoking, non-drinking, non-violent, and not gradually-aging potential partner to support me.

 _"…After the press conference held about Mishima Zaibatsu's future, the new CEO, Kazama Jin, has announced that he has great plans for the future of the Mishima Industries. The new CEO has also refused to give an interview about his new position after the last tournam…"_

No idea what they were talking about. I never had any interest in politics or economy, so I finally turned off the TV. This dream sure is weird, it's way too specific isn't it? Well, whatever, let's go through it so I can wake up faster.

I head towards the entrance of my house, and open the door. Where I'm promptly greeted by pair of golden brown eyes, kind and honestly unnerving with how bright they looked.

"Yo, Hachiman," The boy, whose hair was brown and spiky, and wore a lemon colored blazer, a green tie and trousers with a yellow cross-hatched pattern, waved his hand at me. "What took you so long? Koo-chan just left a couple of minutes ago with Mikan."

Did he just call me by my given nam- Wait… Koo-chan? Who the hell are you calling that!? Oi, just because this is a dream doesn't mean I'm going to accept you giving Komachi a nickname. Know your place!

"Oi, that's my sister you're talking about," I glare at him, and he blinks in surprise. "Don't act that familiar with her."

The guy scratches his head in puzzlement. Ignoring the annoying way he called my sister, he gets on my nerves for some reason... He just seems the sort of kind hearted guy that doesn't want to cause trouble, which is honestly annoying. It reminds me of a certain blonde riajuu.

"Eh? Um… It's Mikan's fault, you know?" He responded, laughing nervously. Quit it asshole, that doesn't mean Komachi should be called by a nickname, more so when it comes from unknown pests like you. "I think you allowed me to call her that, but if it bothers you, I'll stop."

I observe him closely, "Who are you again?"

He laughs awkwardly, though this time he seems confused, "Wow, I know you're dry, but to feign you don't know me? That's a little too much, don't you think?"

What does that mean? I don't recall ever seeing this guy. He knows Komachi somehow, but why does she know this guy? She's never spoke of him until now, plus he looks to be closer to my age than hers. And now that I think about it, what uniform is that? It's not from Sobu or even from the **Kaihin Sougou** **High School** that **Orimoto Kaori** goes to.

I sigh, before gazing at my phone. It was getting late.

"Whatever, I'll be on my way."

I turn towards the bike leaning at the side of the entrance door. Nothing to say much about it other than I take Komachi sometimes with it to her school, though it is still my trusty steed.

"The campus is not that far, so why take a bike? The weather is really nice today," He smiles again, creeping me out. "We should enjoy it, you know?"

I sigh, "Seriously, mind your own damned business… whoever you are."

"I'm beginning to think you're not joking… I'm your friend, Yuuki Rito… We're neighbors, remember? We've know each other for more than two years."

Like hell I'd willingly interact with someone like you for two years! I looked at both sides of the street, trying to see any hidden camera. There was the chance that I was currently the victim of one of those disgusting TV shows that pulled public pranks on people. If this did wind up being a nightmare, I might be forced to experience a self-esteem destroying encounter because of it. Geez… That brain of mine sure is twisted…

There was nothing suspicious. These bastards were doing a great job at hiding. It was just absurd that I would have a neighborhood "friend" after all, I've never had anything of the sort growing up. I'm sure that this was all just an elaborate prank by now.

"I don't know you, and I'm not interested in anything you might say. So spare me the uncomfortable moment and go away already."

The annoying person, **Yuuki Rito** , sighs, then, scratching his head he states, "As cold as always…"

That comment seems to show that I usually act like that, and that he knows it and probably puts up with it. Familiarity is written all over that comment, and that is certainly startling. I mean, I could admit that Yukinoshita, even Yuigahama and Isshiki know a bit of me, if only a bit, but this unknown guy comes and talks to me so casually, even referring to Komachi by that idiotic nickname?

It pisses me off.

I leave my bike where it was before. After that, I walk to the street at my left, my destination, **Sobu High School** , and as I moved forward, I hear the unmistakable sound of steps behind me. It was that boy again.

I take some more steps, and again, I look over my shoulder. The guy was at the exact same distance…Was he following me now? Is he some sort of creepy stalker?

I seriously wouldn't mind if it was Totsuka, but this was beginning to get more aggravating. Either way, I just continued to ignore him the rest of the journey to school.

 **0-2**

"What the…? Was this here before?"

I was some blocks away from my destination before I began to wonder why this area seemed different than it was before. I just couldn't even imagine how I could possibly disregard that this area was a shopping district. I've taken this path multiple times and I could have sworn that this place wasn't here before.

Some minutes ago, I noticed a large board with the kanjis displaying: **Chibadōri Shopping District**. And right now, I was staring at a Japanese-styled restaurant, which seemed to be closed. It was a two story building with a lilac awning, displaying the name of the establishment.

 **Restaurant Yukihira**.

"Yeah…? We usually come here to eat whenever it's open," Responds Yuuki, who stood nearby, "You're acting really weird this morning. Did you forget that this restaurant is famous around here due to its excellent food? Doesn't Sou-?"

"A famous restaurant?" I mutter to myself, cutting him off mid-question. I would definitely know if there was a restaurant with such a great reputation located this close to my home, "I walked across this street yesterday and this restaurant wasn't here, or all these stores for that matter. What kind of sick joke was this? This is getting really weird now, I'd never have thought my brain could be this hyperactive.

"Hey, Hachiman. Are you sure you're okay?" Yuuki asked, looking concerned. Cut that out already.

"Stop calling me by my first name. We're not friends, it's gross." Hey, just because I'm not a lucid dreamer, it doesn't mean I'm going to just put up with this unwanted familiarity.

Despite my words, he chuckled, "Haha, well, I'm used to hearing that from you. I know you don't mean it."

"I do."

"I know you don't," He argued, stupidly smiling. He really pisses me off.

"I do. Stop saying I don't."

I sigh, before gazing once more at the traditional-styled sliding door of Restaurant Yukihira. I was never interested in eating anywhere else other than Saize, besides, there was always food at home, whether Komachi or mom prepared it.

And, one of my **108 Hachiman** **skills** is actually cooking. Of course I'm not a professional, but I can defend myself at the very least. Komachi enjoys my homemade food, so that's a test to my ability. Though, she is the only one that has ever tasted my food… maybe she's just being complacent with her dear Onii-chan… meh.

"Hey, it's already late."

Oh crap, Hiratsuka-sensei is going to use her infamous **Terminating Last Bullet** on me for being late. It has been some time since she's punched me now that I think about it… Such unpleasant memories…

I visibly shudder, and the guy called Yuuki Rito at my side notices it.

"Mmm? What's wrong?"

"None of your business…" I manage to say, "Oi, shouldn't you be getting to your school rather than following me around like an idiot?"

"Haha… good one, Hachiman. This is obviously the way to get to my school too."

It is? I can only assume that if he had chosen to walk to school, then it must be as close as mine, but that wouldn't make any sense. I always observe my surroundings, and I'm pretty sure I would notice if there was another-

What in the world…? There are so many students wearing the same uniform as this guy. Actually, there were two other uniforms besides the one fitted on Yuuki. What school do these uniforms belong to? The students were all apparently walking towards school as we did. Were there more schools around? I always used this route to get to Sobu and I've never seen these uniforms before.

I turn towards Yuuki, glaring at him. There was something fishy here and I have to figure out what it is.

"Oi, where's your school? Take me there."

That demand generated a frown. Scratching the back of his head, he nodded reluctantly.

"Man, you're honestly worrying me now," My glares intensifies and he takes a step back in surprise. "Geez, I don't know what's with you, but if that's what you want, I'll take you."

Yuuki walks towards the direction of my school. I raise an eyebrow before following him.

 **0-3**

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Prologue** Section: **Song 01**

* * *

I blink. Then I blink again, my mouth agape.

I was in the middle of the street gazing at the entrance of the school of the brown-haired dude, which was apparently called **Chiba Sainan Municipal High School**. Many students of varied ages, male and female, entered through its gates, some of them gazing at me and gossiping.

Then, I turn 180 degrees, and before me was the entrance to Sobu High School. Many students disappearing inside the entrance just as the bells rang from afar. This was so messed up! Why is there another school just in front of mine? Since when? How? This was impossible! And urbanistically speaking, what kind of idiot would put one school in front of another?

"Well, there you go…" Yuuki states, somewhat puzzled by my expression, "Are you satisfied? This act is getting sort of dumb. You were always dry, but dumb, never. What's gotten into you? It's not like you to act like this."

"You don't know me, so drop that pretentious crap," I walk around, trying not to bump into anyone. I look around in a semi-panicked fashion. This shouldn't be happening. "What the hell is going on?"

A hand grip my shoulder. "C-calm down, Hachiman. You're really scaring me." Yuuki seems awfully concerned. I roughly pull my shoulder away from his hand as if it were diseased. Don't touch me.

"I'm the one who should be scared here," I spat, before noticing the multiple gazes being directed at me. Tch, I was drawing a crowd. Unease was beginning to bleed into my composure, my heart rate was beginning to rise out of sheer alarm at my current situation. Can't I wake up already?

My eyes quickly scanned the surroundings, a familiar face finally coming to sight. It was **Yuigahama Yui** , sporting the Sobu High uniform for girls, composed of a black blazer with a white blouse underneath it with two buttons undone, a red ribbon, a school skirt and black stocking and shoes.

As she noticed my focused gaze, she stepped back. Her shoulder-lengthed coral-dyed hair bouncing slightly, even the locks coiled into a bun perched on the top of her head. I walked to her with hurried steps, Yuigahama's peach eyes darting from left to right nervously.

"Hey Yuigahama, did you see all this…" Wait… why does she look so scared? I blink at her teary eyes, murmurs erupting in the sea of students from both schools around us. "Yuigahama, what's with you? Why are-"

"Hey Hikitani-kun, drop it. You're scaring her."

That voice was annoyingly familiar, so I looked at my left to see a blond sporting the same uniform as me. His blue eyes scrutinized me with disapproval as Yuigahama stepped towards him, as if to put distance between us.

" _I'm_ scaring her?" No matter how I look at it, she does seem afraid of me, "Yuigahama, why are you acting like this?"

"Eh? Well, I was, like, surprised when you approached me out of nowhere," She fidgeted under my inquisitive gaze. "You know, we've never really talked before, so it was, like, totes weird. I mean, you don't like anyone, so I thought that you were, like, going to insult me or something. Ehehe…" She forces a laugh, nervous as it was, it made her fear all the more apparent.

I narrow my gaze, "Is that how you see me?"

"I-I… well… haha… I…"

"Don't push her," The guy I knew as **Hayama Hayato** took a step forward, trying to cover Yuigahama from my sight. What the hell do you want you damn fake?

"Whatever you're trying to pull in here, just drop it. I don't want any problems, much less with you. We agreed that you would never try to harass anyone in the school again. Hiratsuka-sensei made you promise that, so I hope you behave yourself."

What does that mean? I have no recollection of harassing anyone, not even by misunderstanding… at least not in Sobu. Though Yukinoshita would say that my mere presence could be harassment enough.

I take a step back, which is taken as the cue of my yielding about the matter. Hayama puts a hand on her shoulder and the two walk inside the school's perimeter, disappearing with the rest of the students. I stood there, lost and confused.

To begin with, why was she afraid of me? Last I saw her, we were fine. Hell, she took me out on a date with Yukinoshita yesterday. And we were both there to accept Yukinoshita's request, so what's with this abrupt change? Speaking of that, they had a sleep over at last night, why wasn't Yukinoshita here with her?

Could it be that this was my unconscious telling me that I didn't want to lose Yuigahama? After everything that happened between the three of us yesterday, maybe I was instilled with the anxiety that my quest for the genuine thing could cost me whatever relationship I had with her?

Then there was the fact of how Hayama rested a hand on her shoulder, and how Yuigahama took cover from me by hiding behind him.

They seemed close, and not just as the group that hangs out once in a while. Yuigahama was always part of Hayama's clique, but never have I seen them act like… that. I can't really establish my thoughts now, something is wrong today and I have no idea what's going on. But I do know that I don't like someone as pathetically desperate for the status-quo as Hayama to be so close to Yuigahama.

"Eh, well… let's talk later, Hachiman," Yuuki's uneasy voice comes from behind me, "I don't want to be punish-"

I turned around to face the idiot, and as I did, a girl bumped into me. A small yelp abruptly escaped her mouth in her surprise. While I manage to keep my balance, barely, I couldn't say the same for the stranger. The girl, wearing the uniform for girls of Sainan High which was practically identical to the males', save for the skirt with the same cross-hatched pattern, falls to the ground.

Another yelp erupted, though it was from Yuuki this time. I turn to him to see his face was red, his eyes as widened as could be possible. He stares at the girl of his school with hopeful eyes. What's with that exaggerated reaction?

I would say that she was pretty. Her hair had an unusual color, as it was blue, and it looked surprisingly good, probably a high quality dye. Her oddly purple eyes matched quite nicely with it and her complexion.

Now, her pretty qualities aren't what caught my immediate attention. I have long since grown out of such superficial attraction, but the fact that her panties were visible unintentionally drew my gaze on her, and was probably why Yuuki looked even more like an idiot. White as the clouds of the sky, I must say.

Blood began to drip from Yuuki's nose before he fell to the ground, as comically as one would expect from the protagonist of one of those senseless Harem mangas. Get a grip on yourself you pervert.

For my part, I only averted my gaze, my cheeks burning slightly.

I'm still a male teenager that has never… wait… I was forgetting about black lace and Miura's pink, unexpected- stop it Hachiman!

Anyhow, male teens rarely get an occasion when they manage to contemplate female undergarments with a live example. Even for a loner such as myself, that's a given. I just hope that my face doesn't look as perverted as this bleeding idiot's does. I don't need everyone thinking of me as one alongside him.

"Are… you okay?" I ask her.

"I think I'm fine," Responds Yuuki desperately holding his nose..

"I didn't ask you." I retort to him, deadpanning.

The girl finally notices the embarrassing position she is displaying and stands up in a blink. Her face was flushing red, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. I have to do something before this escalates into something unfixable.

"So… are you alright?" I ask again, "I didn't, uh, mean to…"

"D-don't worry! It's fine!" She replies, bowing to me. She subtly eyed Yuuki for some seconds before resuming her attention on me, "I was running late and I was in a rush. I'm sorry."

As she says it, her eyes trail once more to the nervous wreck named Yuuki Rito. Girls are so obvious sometimes, it's easy to see that she is fairly interested in the guy at my side, and it's pretty much the same with him. I can tell, he completely overreacted upon seeing her underwear after all.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Prologue** Section: **Picture 01**

* * *

"So… are you really okay?" I ask again.

"…" She lowers her head, looking little embarrassed. Then finally, she nods her head.

I nod in response, and she bows again. Giving one last glance at Yuuki, she turns around and dashes away. It was then that I noticed that almost all the students were already gone, and the gates of both schools are about to be closed.

"That was too close… geez…" Yuuki sighs in resignation, "Why can't I ever say a word to Haruna-chan…?"

"That's her first name, right? Are you two close?" I ask, and he obviously panics, "If not, that's really creepy."

"Quit it, dude. You know she's a sensitive subject to me…" He sighs again, before staring at the distance, "Well, laters Hachiman. Hurry before you're left outside."

As he ran into Sainan High's perimeter, I can't help but feel that he reminds me slightly of myself from middle school. Though, I was much more of a gentleman than that nosebleeding pervert was. I turn around and dash boyond the gates just in time, reflecting a bit. They like each other, but it's easy to assume they have yet to confess their feelings considering what I witnessed. Great, this Yuuki guy I'm apparently "friends" with is part of the youth I hate. Whatever, it doesn't matter to me.

That aside, I should concentrate on the matter at hand, which is, uncovering the reason for this school being located in front of Sobu out of nowhere. Yuigahama has proven to not be an available source of information for the time being, for whatever reason.

I can't jump to conclusions about her attitude towards me yet.

Finally inside the school, I move towards the lockers. I was the only one around, so I guess classes were about to start. I open my locker, and to my surprise, there were many letters inside. What the hell?

Could this be what I think it is!? The situation where a boy receives the infamous so-called love letter!? Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Knowing me, this might be a trap, or more likely a prank. Damn, I almost succumbed to temptation and my own naivete. This dream almost got me. Good grief. Who would dare to play with the honest feelings of a pure-hearted male such as myself? Oh, right, my own head…

Wait, what does that say about me!?

I scan my surroundings before gazing at the letters. Sucking in a much needed deep breath, I grab the first one on top, opening it to read the contents. I narrow my gaze, every word written in it destroying my silly hopes as I read on.

 _\- Hey Hiki-mushi, still coming to school despite our warnings? You better watch your step asshole, cuz we're gonna fuck you up!_

I expected as much, though it still came as a surprise. What's with this stereotypical delinquent writing? Wait, how was a delinquent able to enter a private school like Sobu anyway? And who the hell is 'Hiki-mushi'?

Anyhow, I've never done anything to hurt anyone despite that most of them deserved it. And while I was rejected by almost every person I've met, I never became the target of any hostility. Actually, only Hayama has ever threatened me, but that was only due to the incident with **Sagami Minami**. He just wanted to defuse the situation from getting worse and keep his appearance up.

Another 'love letter' huh…? I open it, reviewing it's contents.

 _\- I hope you die!_

Hoh… The 'love' is even more palpable with this one. I pick up another one.

 _\- Scum!_

The sentiments keeps getting shorter, I see. Show some originality at least.

 _\- Disgusting Hikiyaya! I can't believe that I have to keep attending this school with a creep like you! Just seeing you makes me want to vomit. Not only are you ugly, but you are a spineless bastard. You don't deserve to live!_

Oh, this one was longer, and it even has drawings of my face with disgusting expressions. I have to admit that my hairstyle was well drawn, but the face… can I even call it a face? If you're going to bother drawing me with such a level of detail then go all in dammit! Apologize to all struggling artists everywhere!

I can only assume the three additional letters left contain similar messages. This reminds me of elementary and middle school, where I became the target of mockery from my peers. I was never intimidated physically, much less attacked, but many times my possessions were the indirect targets. I can recall when I found my bag filled with insects, or my books destroyed and my folders full of insulting drawings.

Most of the time I was the focus of cruel jokes and rumors.

Humans can be so disgusting sometimes, and I'm sure as hell no one can deny it. Certain individuals often use force, threats, and coercion to abuse with the goal of dominating others. Any uninvolved bystanders observing such actions, without making any sort of interference, aren't any better. Using disinterest or fear as an excuse to remain out of the problem makes them, to me, just as bad as the the others. I would even call them accomplices.

Bullies…

Bullies often act as they do, due to their envy and resentment. A complex of inferiority that mentally forces them to try to show their false sense of superiority with aggressive means, in order to conceal their own shame and anxiety. It was ironic as these bullies demeaned others with the intention of boosting their low self-esteem. Pathetic if you ask me.

Others were simply narcissistic and arrogant.

Whatever, the fact that bullying existed was the solid proof of how rotten people can be, no matter the reason. No exception.

I grab the rest of the letters, tearing them in half, before tossing them to the nearest trash container. Having put on my shoes for school, I finally go to my class.

 **0-4**

"Late? You? Hikigaya…? And what the hell is wrong with your eyes? Did you spend all the night watching hentai again?"

Oi, oi… That was seriously inappropriate, not to mention intentionally humiliating, sensei. Is this what a teacher should say to a student in class when greeting him? And what is with that surprised expression? I arrive late to school occasionally. And paid for it dearly each time…

"Woman, what kind of degenerate do you take me for?" I sneer, folding my arms as I stood by my teacher's desk.

I glare at **Hiratsuka Shizuka** , the fairly tall, busty woman who is the homeroom teacher of my class, 2F. She also happens to be my self-proclaimed guidance counselor and the one responsible for me joining the Service club. She was not a member of the club just simply the advisor.

"You tell me. I wasn't the one carrying questionable manga inside my book bag some days ago…" She pointed out, smiling evilly. "…was I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stated with conviction. I admit in having a couple of those, but such… things… were nothing but morbid curiosity on my part. Although, I still wonder why I have so much of those H-class belongings in my closet.

I honestly fear it has something to do with Komachi. I'm not going to find out that she's a closet pervert who enjoys trashy eroges when I get home, right? This dream isn't going to go that far, is it? I really didn't enjoy that series.

"Then why are you late?" Hiratsuka-sensei pressed.

Heh, I was ready to answer that question, though I hope she has forgotten that I've already used this reply, "You're wrong, sensei. I'm not late. This is what you call executive work hours."

"Really?"

I blink already expecting her **Megaton Fists** , "Yeah, as one of the elite in society, it is only natural that I would have a different entry hour. Those lesser than me-"

"'Lesser…'? Your point better be good," Her frown became a glare, her eyes piercing straight to my soul. That wasn't a good sign, she was getting mad.

"Y-you see, society misunderstands what tardiness truly is, taking it as something wrong. I can assure you that isn't the case, in fact, the mere thought of such a thing is a sin. I think someone as intelligent as me would have told you this before."

That someone is me, from some months ago. It's obvious, considering that only two people are as smart as me. Yukinoshita, and of course… me, heh… Oh right, there's also that Haya-something Haya-whatever guy.

After fixing her long black hair, the woman leisurely folds her arms. As always, she wears a lab coat over a dress shirt, a loosely worn tie, and a black vest, with black pants and a brown belt completing her attire. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't believe I've heard something that nonsensical before, and I'm surprised you now bother to give an excuse as ridiculous as that."

She forgot! Then I'll proceed as planned.

"To consider it ridiculous is in fact the problem. You see, those with higher intellect can't simply be treated with the same rules as the rest. And so, I can't abide by the default schedule implanted by the school."

I honestly expected a punch, a glare and some harsh words, however, I received none of those.

She smiles, and then giggles, "That has to be the dumbest excuse I've ever heard in a long time, and I can't believe it came from _you_ , Hikigaya. What's with you today?"

I hear murmurs from my classmates behind me, multiple gazes being shot at me. Curiosity sparks and fades instantly, which is fine because I don't like the attention anyway. They never meant any good as far as I know, so being the center of attention right now was something I was uncomfortable with.

I must be dreaming, I concluded. Since I woke up, I have seen many aspects of my daily life with changes that aren't possible. A new shopping district that was situated in a street I knew far too well from one day to another. Train transportation still belonged to the government. There was another school in front of mine which hadn't been there before.

A new 'friendly,' but nonetheless annoying neighbor. Messages from people unfamiliar to me, or from those I never expected. H-class stuff was stocked inside my closet, which I can't recall to having bought. All those letters filled with contempt inside my locker. And this woman didn't hit me!

Yeah… This has to be a dream. With nightmarish qualities…

"Nothing really…" I scratch my head, "I guess..."

"Well, go take your seat," I nod silently and walk to my desk, which was already occupied by… Miura?

"Oi, that's my…"

Her face suddenly flushes red, green eyes averting from my own as she fixated on her hair. What the hell was with that reaction?

"H-Hikio…" She stammers, fidgeting under my gaze, "W-what is it…?"

"You're in my seat."

She blinks, her eyes darting frenetically. Hold on a minute, is this really the fearsome Fire Queen? Did Hayama somehow level up his effect on her? Why on earth is she looking… so defenseless? This dream of mine keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"I am…?" She mutters. For some reason she isn't raising her gaze, "Is this another one of your jokes… like, the one from yesterday…? I…I don't get why you tease me so much…"

I can hear the continuous murmurs as these unexpected events unfolds. I look around, spotting Yuigahama, Hayama, Ebina, Tobe and… Totsuka… he looks sort of fearful. Why do I feel like everyone sees me as some sort of delinquent?

Hold up! Don't confuse delinquent with creep! I have never behaved violently. To be honest, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have been capable of it. I'm the kind of guy whose strength lies in the brain, not in the muscle. Wait, did I just insult myself right now!?

"Hikitani-kun," Hayama buts in again. The nerve of this guy and that false hero complex of his. He's still as meddlesome as he is irritating. "Your seat's right there," He points at the empty seat behind his, "Don't bother her."

I sigh with hands in my pockets, walking towards my supposed desk. I catch some trash stuffed inside the storage part of the table. Yep, this is my desk alright. Well, at least the trashcan's right behind me.

While my gaze is only focused forward, I can tell many eyes were locked on my body. The tension was almost palpable.

Finally desk-bound, I rest an elbow over the table. And at last, class begins.

 **0-5**

The ringing of the bell marks the start of break.

Lunch break…

Forty minutes given to students after the first four classes of the day. Forty minutes used to have lunch, relax, study and engage in socializing. In my humble opinion, it was simply the time of the day in school to slack off. Depending on one's interests and social reputation, every student spent this time in a different way.

Well, I usually ate my homemade bento at my quiet hangout by the tennis courts. As of now though, I was peacefully enjoying my solitude while putting my belongings back into my bag. I didn't bring a bento today, so this sweet roll filled with red bean paste will have to suffice. Nutritious? No. Filling? Totally.

Some steps echo in the somewhat empty class, with very few students around.

"Yuigah-" I look at my left, and I was greeted by a person I didn't expect. Why do I keep forgetting that Yuigahama is acting weird around me today? I have to admit I sort of got accustomed to her presence. "Uh, Miura…-san?"

Miura bites her lip, "-san?" Her gaze wavers, cheeks somewhat red, "You're so mean…"

The faint accent of a poppy fragrance reaches my nostrils as I gaze at her frowning expression. I just can't grasp what could have happened for her to act like this with me, to speak and look at me the way she is. It was as if she was expecting something, and that's pretty messed up if you ask me.

People don't tend to expect anything of me, and while both Isshiki and Yuigahama sort of did sometimes, that might no longer be the case if Yuigahama keeps acting differently. Now Miura seems hopeful about something… Wait, maybe she wants me to help her get Hayama's attention.

That should be it, right? I have no recollection of having accepted that kind of request though.

"I'm not being mean… if anything, I'm being polite," I retort, deliberately averting my gaze from Miura. "Also, I can only take requests in the clubroom after school."

Silence came, she was still standing at the side of my desk.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, and I finally looked at her. She yelped slightly, averting her eyes, "I-I me-mean…"

"The Service Club, obviously." I confirm, tapping my foot in impatience.

Her frown deepened, "You always leave early so I assumed that you didn't have a club. Besides, aren't the only members of the Service Club, Yukinoshita, Yui and Hayato?"

My eyes widen at the revelation, my calm demeanor shattered into pieces at this revelation.

"Hayama? In the Service Club?" I couldn't believe it, for more than obvious reasons. This was a dream so anything was possible, though it's getting too long, and more unpleasant as it drags on.

"H-Hikio…" She stutters, eyes unfocused, "I-is something wrong? You seem, like, sort of lost… I heard you tried to talk to Yui… Can you… can you tell me why?"

"Nothing's wrong," I mutter, "I was just asking her about homework. Even if we… don't talk, she's still a classmate. Actually, why do you care? What I do is my business. It's not like we're friends or anything."

Because I may believe we are, and then deception would come once reality hits me in the face. People shouldn't be unconditionally kind to others, as it always creates misunderstandings and uncomfortable moments for the parties involved. I don't mind if no one was nice to me, I've long since stopped caring about that sort of thing. At least this way I wouldn't hope, and I wouldn't be hurt. A clean win in my opinion.

My doubt now was: Why was Miura Yumiko acting nice towards me when she was never a nice girl? With the exception of Hayama being present of course.

"Y'know… I… I hate the fact that I'm like this now, having to put up with that rotten personality of yours…" I had to blink, my mouth agape as the Fire Queen in front of me was nothing more than a fragile girl, with tears in her eyes, "I… I… never did anything for you to hate me."

I've never been comfortable with a crying girl in front of me. Typically, I appreciated a strong-willed girl finally showing her weaknesses she's hidden as in the cases of Isshiki and Yukinoshita. But seeing Miura like this reminded me of Yuigahama, who would cry because she was hurt, and like then, I felt a severe amount of guilt and found myself helpless to do anything.

My mind frantically wanders to any interaction I can recall having with her that could have possibly lead to situation.

"I'm… not that sure…" I scratched my cheek. I can't really say that she did anything against me, nor I her for that matter. Despite that, I could always tell Miura didn't see me in a good light whenever we were in each others' presence.

"I didn't!" She insisted, "I just want us to be friends, like, to hang out and do stuff together, y'know? Unlike everyone else, I don't hate you. Why can't you understand that, Hikio?"

"' _Friends'_? With you?" I repeat, disbelieving. I look at both my sides, "Look, I think you've got the wrong idea here. We don't like each other remember?"

Her hands becomes fists, she was biting her lower lip.

"Why won't you stop treating me like an idiot!?" She spat, finally the traits I knew appearing. "Despite the fact that you're a creep, I-"

I sigh. I can tell where she's going with this.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Spare me the pity and drop it. Go back to your group of friends, I'm not interested."

Without another word, I stand up and leave the classroom, not sparing her a glance. I wasn't about to stand there and endure the insults of a girl who forces her will on others, then becomes obnoxious and irrational should she find opposition to her ideals.

Hayama was the one who took it upon himself to reel Muira in, it might be in the worst way possible, but it's not my place to object. Though I wonder, why wasn't he around with his clique? It was odd to see the herd without its shepherd. Heh… Herd. Nice one Hachiman.

"His smile's really scary…"

"He must be planning something again…"

"Get away from that creep…"

I notice boys and girls alike talking behind my back as I make my way towards the Service Club, but as per usual, they are flawlessly ignored by me. Ignoring others is another one of my 108 Hachiman Skills after all. Though, this level of attention was surprising, even my situation after the Cultural Festival wasn't this overt. Everyone would joke amongst themselves about me, but they weren't as vocal about it, or scared for that matter. Well, it doesn't really matter right now anyway.

My mind was more interested in what Miura had said, and I needed confirmation about the fact that Hayama joined my club. Knowing what I know about the past he shared with Yukinoshita, I can't rule out the possibility of it happening. And… I don't like him being involved in her request. I don't know why, but I just don't.

Turning on a corner, I bump with another face that was familiar to me. Brown, shoulder-length bobbed hair, and eyes, as honey in hue as I can recall. The girl wore the Sobu High uniform with a pink cardigan under the blazer.

 **Isshiki Iroha** … my underclassman and the 'second most rotten person in the world' I personally refer to her as.

While I expected her trademark phrase: 'Senpai!' I was greeted in a way that further elevated my confusion about everything going on today. She glared daggers at me, her previous smile evaporating. Had I not been so confused, surely I would have been intimidated to see such a hostile expression come from Isshiki.

"Isshik-"

"Leave me alone!" She cut me off and growled, "I told you to never speak to me again!"

I take a step back, shocked at her venomous reaction. Before I could even open my mouth, she walks past me, looking disgusted for even talking to me. She clearly hates me for whatever reason, and I'm seriously getting sick of this treatment already. I haven't done anything as far as I recall.

Great, a friendly reminder of my past…

I proceed towards my destination, within the special building in the school. I'll have to look into these matters later, if I don't wake up from this dream-turned-nightmare first.

 **0-6**

Finally, here I am…

I stood just in front of the door of the **Service Club**.

According to the paperwork, this was a volunteer organization that provided help to every student within Sobu High. It was funny to think I was forced to join it as punishment for my essay. I can't say I regret it, actually. I seriously consider this club as a part of me now. It has become important to me. _They_ have become important to me.

Many things have happened since I became one of its members.

I look at the door plate, where some stickers were stuck right under the classroom number… I could've sworn there were more on it as Yuigahama took it upon herself to add one for each request we solved. While I know this is still a dream, I mentally prepared myself just in case.

I grab the door handle, yet before I could open the sliding door, I hear some voices. I blink, taking in a deep breath before finally swinging it to the side.

"See!? I told you we'd have a new request tod-" The voice of Yuigahama suddenly comes to a stop as I enter the room. "Eh… it's…"

Silence follows. I observe the room. Just as I presumed it to be a store room of sorts the first day I came here, chairs, boxes and tables were piled up in cluttered stacks along the edges of the room. There was a tea kettle, a drinking water heater, snack packs, food cover, straws and tea leaves over a student table. It was a familiar room yet foreign at the same time.

I instantly noticed that by the 'guest' plastic cups, there were three porcelain cups that stood alongside each other. They obviously belonged to each member of the club. The plain, yet high class tea cup was for Yukinoshita, the long one with a dog image from Yuigahama and the third one was… different…

Instead of the cup with a Pan-san image that had recently been given to me, there was a short, yet wide blue cup. I have a faint idea of who might be the owner as dread welled up within me. I wanted to look away yet I couldn't stop staring at the cup that shouldn't be there. I don't like that _he_ has one on that table.

Now… how is it that I told myself that I would be prepared, yet now I can't say a single word?

"Hikitani-kun," Hayama stands up from his seat at the middle of the table and hastily approaches me, gaining my attention. "What are you doing here? Have you come to make a request? If not, then please leave."

I narrow my gaze, ignoring him as I walked past him, yet I feel his hand clamp down on my shoulder tightly. I roughly pull myself out of his grip and looked forward, at the two pairs of eyes currently focused on me.

One was of course Yuigahama's, who looked hesitant, most likely at the possible outcome of this meeting. At her side, holding a book, was none other than…

 **Yukinoshita Yukino**.

Waist-length black hair tied with two red ribbons by each shoulder, angular blue eyes, fair skin and… a flat chest. Yeah, definitely Yukinoshita. Just as Yuigahama, she wore the school uniform for girls with her additional knee high stockings. Even I could see that she was beautiful, well, if I was to remove her cold and overall unpleasant personality.

Right now, those cold, devious eyes observed me with contempt. A far cry from the beautiful smile she showed yesterday evening when assuring us about her request.

"Well if it isn't Hikihorrible-kun…" She began. Heh, she seems to be the similar to the one I'm used to so far, but I can't afford to relax yet, "Could it be that the most hated student in Sobu requires our assistance?"

Now, I have to think what I'm going to say first. She was treating me as if I were a patron, which confirms that I'm no longer considered a member of this club for some reason. I suspect this dream of mine will last much longer, so I'll have to keep dealing with it until I wake up.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Prologue** Section: **Song 02**

* * *

"Sure, I guess I have a request…" I responded lazily, with my hands inside my pants pockets. "Even if I'm hated, I'm still part of the alumni of Sobu, so I can request help, right?"

Yukinoshita smiles coldly, Yuigahama looking at her uneasily, "Of course you can, though I will make it clear that we will refuse the request if it brings harm in any way to the other students. Don't hesitate to leave if this troubles you."

Hoh… Already inviting me to leave without even hearing my request? I honestly have none, but I have to investigate what is going on. Just follow the waves, they say.

"Would it harm the students if I said that I don't want to be hated anymore?"

Hayama, already seated at Yuigahama's side, frowns. You got something to say?

"How can you ever hope for that after all you've done?" He scrutinizes me harshly, but I just smirk, making him narrow his gaze.

"Whatever. The past is the past, and those that dwell on it fail to advance," Was my response. Which not only made him angry, but Yuigahama now glared at me as well. I feign indifference when in fact I do not like being subjected to it. "I'm definitely sure this request isn't going to hurt anything, not even a fly."

Yukinoshita tilts her head cooly, "I wouldn't be so sure, Hikiunpleasant-kun. Every student despises you as far as I know, and trying to convince them to like you would be too cruel on our part. Who knows what you would do to them? Perhaps you have a plan to destroy the reputation of Sobu, and you want to gain the trust of the student body to pull off your scheme."

Since when did I become a cliché super villain? Even if I was one, I wouldn't waste my time doing something like that. Making Chiba be seen as a great city would be better. Wait… that doesn't even sound villainous. And Chiba's already great in the first place.

"Hoh… so you're basically saying that there's something fishy under my sleeve?" I inquire mockingly, knowing well which buttons to push, "The way I see it, it just seems that _this club_ can't complete my request."

Her brow twitches as expected, and I cock an eyebrow in victory. Looks like she's still as competitive as I remember.

"I'm afraid that…" Her voice fades as she exchanges glances with both Yuigahama and Hayama. "We won't accept your request after all. I admit it would be hard to accomplish, but nothing beyond impossible. However, helping you would only cause discomfort among the students. And I cannot, in good conscience, allow that."

"I see…" I look at her blankly. So that's it then?

"Would that be all?"

I nod my head, turning around. There was no need to say anything else, it was clear they never meant to help me, even if I truly requested it. I can't tell why I'm having such a dream, but I won't question it. I won't question them. In any case, I got as much information as I could here.

"Do take care that the door does not hit you on your way out," Yukinoshita adds, her gaze directed at her book. Hoh…? It's a sliding door, you know? You disappoint me Ice Queen, your tongue is usually sharper than that.

I smirk darkly, "They say there is a certain sort of hope that an loner can receive only by having company over.

Yukinoshita frowns slightly, "Oh, and that is...?"

"The hope that they will soon leave," I turn towards the door, "Thanks for your time."

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you," The irritating blonde says insincerely.

I don't need you to say it, bastard! I would have never asked you for help in the first place. I only meant it for Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. The social butterfly of the group was strangely silent now that I think about it.

I walk out of the room and close it. I hear Yuigahama saying something but I can't make out her words as she's most likely whispering them. It's probably something about feeling relieved now that I was gone. Feels sort of bad honestly, having all my acquaintances giving me their back.

I release a heavy breath and begin to walk away.

I just hope this stupid dreams ends soon.

 **0-7**

Oh, my shoes were stuffed with natto. Great, now they stink like hell.

It was 4:12 pm, classes had just ended. I was right in front of my locker by the lobby of the school, cursing whoever pulled this prank to me. Damn it, I need to wash them or else my bag will stink too. I'll have to use my school shoes to get back.

I head towards the nearest bathroom, but on my way there, I run into Hiratsuka-sensei. She seems sort of worried. If it isn't about her age or the fact she's still single, then I have no idea what else it can be. I decide to approach her to ask her a couple of questions.

"Yo." I wave my hand to her, and she blinks in shock.

"What is this? There's something really wrong with you today. You've never spoken a word to me before, and now it's been twice today," With a hand on her hip, she continues. "Anyhow, what is it?"

I won't even question what she just said, it's the dream's fault.

"Sensei, why does everyone seem to hate me?" I inquire. As my homeroom teacher and advisor, she must be aware of the reasons behind the hatred I'm receiving in this dream… I hope.

Hiratsuka-sensei seems surprised at first, then she frowns visibly as she prepares her answer. However, instead of a reply, I found myself before an inquiry.

"Are you kidding?" I cock an eyebrow at her tone, "You more than anyone else know what happened in the cultural festival a couple of days ago."

Wait, what?

I narrow my gaze, " 'A couple of days ago'? The festival ended months ago, woman. I think your senility is starting to show. You'd better-"

A dark, oppressive aura suddenly invades the hallway. Drops of sweat trail down my forehead as I gaze at the cause of this phenomenon. Oh man, I did it…

"Hikigaya…" Her icy voice sears my body, her hand extending towards my face.

I flinch, trying to step back as her hand finally fell on my shoulder. To my surprise, I didn't receive a hit or anything like that. It was then that I noticed her fond expression.

"Those dead fish eyes look better on you," She smiled honestly, "I have this feeling… that I'm talking to someone totally different. I prefer it."

"…is that right?" I snort. My fish eyes garnered an honest compliment? This truly is a dream.

However, what I feared occurred. Her grip on my shoulder tightened, her eyes assuming a deadly glint, "But… I won't allow you to joke about my age again… am I clear?"

"…!" I nod frantically. This woman's still as terrifying as I remember at least.

She seems satisfied with my quick reply, and turns around, "We'll talk later, Hikigaya."

And with that she left, leaving me more confused than ever. At least answer my question before leaving dammit! All I could do was massage my aching shoulder and head to the bathroom to clean my shoes.

I better not have a bruise on my abused shoulder when I wake up.

 **0-8**

After spending 6 minutes washing my shoes, I put them in the plastic bag of the long gone anpan. You've fulfilled your role of filling the empty stomach of a good-looking loner such as myself. I will always remember you, anpan!

I wouldn't want to get my book bag all wet for putting my shoes in there, so that's a plus to the awesomeness of the anpan. It even lent me its cover. Thank you, anpan!

Anyhow, I prepare to leave the bathroom when I notice something strange before me.

It was the mirror.

I look at it, blinking, yet I don't see the response I was expecting to see in it. If I recall correctly, mirrors reflect light in a way that, for incident light in some range of wavelengths, the reflected light preserves many or most of the detailed physical characteristics of the original light… or something like that. I'm actually surprised I recalled that much, sciences have never been my strongest subject.

However, while the mirror reflected the bathroom with utmost detail, there was something within it ignoring the optical effect.

That anomaly was my own reflection. I call it that, but it was more like a shadow instead. Still, with it placed in the mirror I decide to refer to it as a reflection.

My reflection in the mirror was staring at me like I was probably doing, but while I carried my school bag and the plastic one filled with my wet shoes, it simply had both hands inside its pockets. That couldn't be right. I couldn't see either of the items I carried within my reflection. Hell, I didn't see anything except for two dimensional shapes of eyes and a mouth.

And putting that side, I could swear I was sporting a confused expression considering what I was witnessing. However, my reflection looked at me with what I would call, an evil smirk. I have only seen those in anime and one on me as I role played my character during my chuunibyou period. I cringe at the reminder of the phase I went through. The past is the past Hachiman! You're better now compared to your past self! Wait. Focus, focus.

I leave both bags over the sink, and walk from one side to the other, all while gazing at the large mirror, and yet, my own reflection didn't move at all, only kept that strange expression plastered on his face, my face… I can't tell.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Prologue** Section: **Song 03**

* * *

 _ **[**_ _I bet you already figured it by now, so stop acting dumb. It's a pain to see myself hold that ridiculous expression._ _ **]**_

I stopped abruptly, mouth agape and eyes blinking. My reflection had spoken on its own, without me moving my mouth at all. How could I could hear myself if I hadn't even spoken? I narrow my gaze and touch the mirror, trying to feel if the glass was a fake. This had to be a joke, as tasteless as it was.

 _ **[**_ _Stop that. It's disgusting to see myself trying to touch me… us, I mean… me._ _ **]**_

I take a step back, realizing that I've had enough. It was time to wake up from this shitty dream. And there was one sure way, that's been said to be effective in doing so.

Clenching a fist, I punch the mirror, right in the face of my strange reflection. I can feel my wrist twist in pain due to the force behind it, the glass cracking, if only slightly. I cry out in pain, quickly pulling back my hand as I massage my aching wrist. Blood trailed from my knuckles with tiny pieces of glass stuck to it.

 _ **[**_ _That wasn't a good idea, moron…_ _ **]**_

Shit, that hurt like hell… Wasn't that supposed to wake me up?

"Why am I…?" I mutter in disbelief, opening the sink to remove the particles of glass in my hand. Water and blood become one for several seconds until I turn off the faucet. With a piece of paper, I cover my hand, blood in minimal quantity staining it.

 _ **[**_ _That's what you thought? That you were dreaming? Are you really me? That Monster of Logic Haruno used to call me?_ _ **]**_

I ignore the way that my reflection familiarly refers to Yukinoshita's sister, and grit my teeth.

"If this is not a dream… then what is it?" I stand straight, still holding my aching wrist, "What are you supposed to be? A doppelganger?"

My reflection makes an amused expression, pocketing out a hand and pointing his index at me.

 _ **[**_ _Well, I'm you of course, the real you.]_ The doppelganger responds, _[I'm here to greet you in your new life._ _ **]**_

"…'My new life,' huh? …You see, I'm fairly positive about this whole thing being a dream," I stare blankly back at him, "Why should I believe any of this? Just because you say so? A dream is normally a recollection of various events, which are stored in the consciousness of the human being. This is most likely that," I release a breath, closing my eyes. "Whoever you are, I can tell you're lying, because… I'm the biggest liar, and if you're anything like me, then you're probably trying to deceive me."

 _ **[**_ _I won't argue with you, because that's exactly what I'd have thought in your place. Anyhow, all I want to do is let you know that as your TRUE self, I'll watch you. No matter what you do, where you go, let me assure you that I will always be here to remind you what kind of piece of shit you truly are. Your new life will be hell on earth, bastard. As your inner and true you, that I can promise._ _ **]**_

I continue to stare at him, before I scratch my head with a smile on my face, "Talking a lot of garbage that doesn't make any sense. You sound like Zaimokuza, you creep." That earned me a glare, courtesy of my 'evil counterpart', "Whether you're my conscience, or if this thing turns out to be a dream or not, I won't let it bother me. I've experienced enough things in my life to let some wannabe doppelganger interfere with me now."

Picking up my school bag and the plastic bag with one hand, my other injured hand hidden inside my pants' pocket so as to not attract attention, I walk towards the door.

 _ **[**_ _Time will tell, 'Hachiman.' Just you wait._ _ **]**_

"Find a seat then _pal,_ because you're going to be waiting there for a while." I raise my hand in farewell as I fully turn my back on him.

 **0-8**

It was now 4:57 pm.

As in the morning, many students from many unknown schools walked down the street. That wasn't my concern though as I had a much greater worry. I refused to believe this was not a dream, but it was lasting too long, and the pain in my wrist felt too damn real.

Did the guy in the mirror tell the truth?

Then what happened to my previous life?

What's with this new life my doppelganger mentioned?

According to the date on my phone, the sports festival just ended two days ago, and the trip to Kyoto was a few weeks away, which meant that I've somehow traveled to the past. It was impossible.

Who was that guy anyway? He looked like me, though his eyes didn't seem to be like mine. I could clearly hear the sharpness in his tone, and even the hatred he displayed towards me. However, he was supposed to be my reflection in the mirror, not an identical 'me' that wanted to screw with my life. How could I explain that?

It was obvious actually. There _was_ no actual explanation.

Either way, I guess I'll get back home for today. Maybe if I sleep, I'll wake up with everything back to normal? Weird logic, but considering everything that's happened so far, anything is possible.

And so as I'm walking back to my home sweet home, I hear some shouts in the distance. Turning around, I spot the annoying pest from the morning, Yuuki Rito, straining to catch up to me. What the hell does he want?

"Hey Hachiman, why'd you ditch me!?"

I stare silently before proceeding to walk forward. It wasn't like I knew him, or even cared enough to bother waiting for him to walk together. He was just some unknown idiot after all. And after this morning's events, a pervert too.

I could hear his steps quickening as he finally reached my side. I heave a sigh, glancing at Yuuki as if I just noticed him. I had treated him poorly the entire morning, and despite that, he didn't seem at all bothered.

Did he also suffer from the Hayama Hayato syndrome? Wanting to please everyone to keep a status quo? Great… Like I needed something like that around me outside of school too.

The possibility of giving this guy a chance wasn't a tempting choice. He was friendly, but his entire personality rubbed me the wrong way. Plus that friendly act of his could be just that, an act. Though I have to admit, he was among the few people who hadn't treated me like I was the Demon King himself. That girl called Haruna and Hiratsuka-sensei too, but I had no idea who the former was. Maybe Miura, though after that lunch break she may no longer be an option. I'll have to do something about that if this winds up being real.

"So, how was your day?"

"…Why?" Seriously, what's with that familiarity?

Yuuki makes a humming sound as if expecting that sort of reaction from me, "Can't I ask?"

I don't reply, which doesn't seem to offend him. I really don't like this, and I bet no one else would either. What kind of person would enjoy interacting with some stranger that already knows your mannerisms?

After several minutes, having already passed the street where that Yukihira Restaurant was located and full of people now from what I could see, we both came to a stop. The reason was nothing more and nothing less than the presence of a large bear. Seriously!? What on earth is a bear doing here? We're in Chiba dammit! Go back north to where you belong!

It was too late to move, as the bear was dangerously close. Wait, if I remember correctly, they say bears attack those that show fear or something like that. They can smell it I think… and the time has arrived it seems to prove if that theory is true.

The bear stood on its feet, its large stature shadowing the last rays of light from the sunset. I gulped but managed to retain my composure, however, what I hadn't taken into account was Yuuki's reaction. That idiot was shaking like a blender. I couldn't blame him, but at least try not to look so scared, dumbass!

"W-why the hell is there a bear in the middle of the street!?" Yuuki stuttered.

Despite this absurd situation, I think it could be explained. While there was no zoo around here as far as I recall, maybe now there was one with all this new stuff popping out of nowhere around Chiba district. Maybe the ferocious animal had escaped from captivity and was roaming the streets.

I didn't feel like explaining any of this though.

"Just don't move" I advise him, though if he gets mauled I may just be able to escape safely.

The bear looked at us, before leaning its head menacingly forward. This was the end, I was about to get eaten by a bear. This must be a nightmare, and I hope to wake up in my bed with Vita-chan right next to me. Maybe it was because of video games that my dream is so chaotic, I should lay off of them. Suddenly, the sound of a zipper opening came within earshot. I understand that you might have a loose bladder, Yuuki, given this absurd situation. But if we're about to die, at least have the courtesy to keep that evacuation in your pants! Have some shame dammit!

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Prologue** Section: **Picture 02**

* * *

However, the front part of the bear suddenly fell limply to the ground, just before us. We look on in shock at the animal, until something far more incredible happens. Suddenly from the back half of the bear, two large b… hold on, breasts? A girl?

"Puff!" The girl lets out a short gasp before she takes her legs out of the bear's body… "Geez… It was too hot in there!"

A costume! It was a costume! It looked abnormally real for a costume…

"Hey, ya two!"

After witnessing such an event, we both stood straight, nodding our heads at her call. She had Kansai accent from what I could tell.

"Y-yes miss!?" / "…What?"

I studied her. She wore a light blue sleeveless leather jumpsuit and shorts with a blue sports bra underneath. Purple boots with blue protectors adorned on her feet and long white gloves with blue elbow and hand protectors covered from the tips of her fingers to mid arm. Finally, around her waist was a belt with three green star emblems. We're in public lady, at least have the decency to dress appropriately!

Her eyes were brown, her short shoulder-length hair displaying the same color.

"Have ya seen a group of troublemakers aroun'?" She asked, approaching us.

I couldn't help but notice how well-endowed she was, her chest is even bigger than Yuigahama's… But I'm not a pervert, honestly, she's the one with the lack of decency here.

"N-no we h-haven't…" Responded a nervously blushing Yuuki Rito, while scratching his head. His eyes, however, weren't on her face. Seriously, how shameless is this pervert? At least try to be subtle.

She scrutinizes him before focusing on me. It makes me nervous, her gaze is quite sharp after all, much like the Fire Queen's. The one I knew at least, not the one I've seen today.

I only shook my head silently, which causes her to sigh.

"Darn, dose punks got away again… Damn it!" She starts to whine as she gazes behind her, which becomes the cue for us to leave. Looks like Yuuki caught on to my intention since he looked to semi-snap out of his staring. Quit following me.

As we both took our first step away, her voice shot out again.

"Hol' up!" We stopped, turning slowly.

With hands on her hip, the girl growled at us, "Ya're not hidin' them, are ya? If dey're threatenin' ya, I'll give 'em what dey deserve, so just tell me."

"We haven't seen anyone," I reply, assuming a more relaxed posture. This is getting troublesome to deal with. "You shouldn't waste your time with us. Whatever you're planning to do with whoever you're talking about, they must be somewhere else, so I suggest you ask someone else."

She frowns, folding her arms over her chest. Now that I think about, she actually seems a troublemaker herself. I just couldn't imagine what this girl would do if she found the guys she was looking for, clearly the gloves and protectors she used would to allow her to fight, but her… assets… did look like hindrances. This isn't an anime you know? You can't just fight with them in the way.

"Yer face looks suspicious… Kinda creepy… Are ya sure ya haven't seen 'em?"

That was rude. You don't call someone you just met creepy, at least wait for the second meeting, dammit. Tch, why do I get the feeling she's doing this because of my eyes? It wouldn't be the first time but…

"No, we didn't," I confirm, irritated.

She approaches me, leaning her face towards mine as if to discover if I was lying. She was pretty, although her somewhat brusque expressions made her a little unattractive. She reminded me a bit of, uh… **Kawa-something** , somewhat of a tomboy, but not that much if I took in consideration the fact that Kawa-something was a skilled tailor.

"Really…?" Her gaze hardens, you're too close! "Ya don't sound sincere… suspicious…"

I just can't help getting a bit intimidated, so I avert my gaze.

"Why are you assuming that? I'm telling the truth," I manage to speak, backing a bit away. "If you're going to decide by yourself that I'm lying, then I can't do anything but assure you I'm not."

"Yer face is suspicious."

That repeated comment irks me a great deal and I turn back with a bit of a glare, "Well excuse me, but this is the only face I have so you're going to have to deal with it."

"Okay, okay. Don't get all grumpy on me."

Yuuki suddenly steps forward, blushing madly at her proximity, and I suspected that was because of this girl's attractiveness. I can't completely blame him, but I do believe he's overreacting. It's not that hard to speak to a girl, at least not for me anymore. For someone that has lived a life of rejection from society, I learned to not care for such trivialities. My problem is mostly, whether I should bother speaking to others in the first place. Seriously, get a grip you idiot.

To exchange words was never something that meant getting close to another individual, in fact, most of the time these were simple formalities and pretty much the only way of communicating ideas and information between human beings. Obligatory if you ask me.

"Ehrm… Who are you?" Yuuki asks with uncertainty, while scratching his head.

She blinks, before pointing a finger at herself, all while grinning, "Kazama Asuka! Ya two can call me Asuka, I don't mind." Yuuki blushes and laughs awkwardly.

"A-ahaha, w-we just met, Kazama-san. I don't think we should refer to our elders so casually…" Seriously, I'll think you're a friend if I do that.

"Hey, I ain't old! I'm still seventeen, but whatever rocks yer socks," She grins again before waving a hand. "Well, laters!" She stops mid-way as she leaves, "Hold up! What're yer names? It's sorta disrespectful fer ya ta have heard my name without me hearin' yers."

"Yuuki Rito!" He bows to her frantically, "Nice to meet you… Kazama-san!"

That was too quick! Don't you think that telling this random stranger your name will cause you headaches in the future? Yuuki, you're going to suffer a lot in this cruel world if you are this naive with others! Just look what's happened to me, and these rotten eyes of mine!

She turns to me, expectant. To that, I only avert my gaze aside. I'm not the one who asked for your name you know?

"Mm?" With hands over her hip, she glares at me… probably. Well, that was at least what I could feel as I deliberately avoid facing her. "What's yer name?"

I don't respond. I only hoped she would notice my clear refusal to answering her question. I should feel happy for having a girl as attractive as her asking my name and actually talking to me, but I have learned that when such events occurred, there was usually an ulterior motive behind it.

Besides, being cautious won't kill me, right? She was seriously wearing a bear costume and searching for 'troublemakers', so how can I even consider just casually telling her my name?

However…

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe, the reason for it was the girl called **Kazama Asuka**. She pulled me by my shirt with such strength that I couldn't offer any resistance. Her grip tightened the neck of shirt so much that I felt that I was being strangled by the material.

"I asked yer name…" She shakes me, her face absurdly close to mine. I can't even get embarrassed due to the increasing suffocation, "Dat behavior is wrong, y'know? Be polite."

I try to push her arm away but it was futile. Whoever she is, I could only call her a monster for possessing such abnormal strength. Hayama's grip was nothing compared to this girl's.

"C-c-c… Ca-can't br-breathe…" I manage to wheeze out… barely.

"K-Kazama-san! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Yuuki states desperately, waving his arms frenetically. At least try to pull her off of me dammit.

She blinks as her grip loosens. I stumble back, gasping for breath. My neck feels sore and I swear I could have died should she have continued. Was a girl supposed to have this strength? Even if she looked sort of athletic, the force behind the grip of that girl was just insane!

This had to be a dream! But the pain on my neck felt as real as the dull ache of my wrist, not to mention the minor wounds on my knuckles.

"Hey man, you alright?" Yuuki asks, displaying concern on his face.

Idiot… how am I supposed to reply after almost being suffocated? Besides, it's obvious that I'm not alright, dumbass.

I feel a hand on my back, patting me slightly. I immediately jerk away from the touch. "Oh, sorry… I didn't mean ta…" The girl sighs, "Ya're sort of weak, ya know? I never imagined dat pulling ya from yer shirt would shock ya." Good grief, not only did she choke me but she also gave a half-assed apology, as if it were my fault that I nearly died.

I clear my throat, as painfully as it is for its current weakened state, "W-whatever… Just leave me alone already…"

I raise my glare at her, she was frowning. Alright, I know she didn't do it on purpose from what I see of her reaction, but I don't care. She seriously could have killed me, so as a measure of self-preservation, I concluded it was for the best to not create any sort of ties with her. Who knows where she acquired such strength. While Kazama doesn't seem to be a bad person, she easily managed to destroy whatever possible good impression I may have had of her.

As I massage my aching neck, and now shoulders, I walk past her, silently treading away. Some hurried steps catch up to me, which belonged to Yuuki. I briefly glance over my shoulder, noting her stare as the distance grows between us.

"G-goodbye, Kazama-san! I'm sorry we couldn't help you," I hear Yuuki say out loud.

"No probs Yuuki, and I'm sorry, whoever ya are!" She shouted at me, but I feigned having not heard her and proceeded to walk away.

I don't need some careless girl with such monstrous strength making my life miserable… More miserable than it's been throughout the day at least. The fact that she used that bear costume was the clear proof that she was someone to stear clear from.

After a couple of minutes of walking…

"That was interesting…" Came a comment from Yuuki.

I don't bother answering the attempt at small talk. I've never liked something as shallow as that.

Some seconds pass.

"Mmm… now that I think about it, what happened to your hand?"

I glance at him blankly, "I punched a mirror," And replied honestly, though my intention was to sound sarcastic so he would think I wasn't going to give him a straight answer.

"Hachiman, did you get in a fight again?"

Hmm… does that mean that I've gotten in a fight before… multiple times? I never was the type who would get physically violent, and as far as I recall, I've never actually fought anybody. I was only rejected and ignored, but to be hated so much as to earn physical abuse, not really.

"No… although, last time, when was it?"

Yuuki was thoughtful for a brief moment, "Two weeks ago I think? Why ask something you already know? I mean, it was you who told me about that."

I frown at the new information, "I forgot. I've been rather busy lately."

"Ah…" He fixates his book bag across his chest, "I know you're sort of… you…" He sweat drops, forcing a smile. What kind of wishy-washy description of me was that? "But I think you've been acting weird since the morning. Weirder…"

That was insulting, but I'll ignore it, "And?"

"Nothing I guess…" If you're not going to say anything afterwards then why bring it up?

After that, we walked in silence once again. I observed the orange sky, honestly enjoying the silence from Yuuki. Only the sound of our steps and the noise from vehicles filled the environment. Though it would be better if I wasn't being followed by him.

That is until…

"Hey, isn't that Yukinoshita-san?"

I blink. She may not like me right now but I could appreciate a familiar face, so I directed my gaze to the side of the street. Only, it wasn't the Yukinoshita I preferred to see but rather, the one I never felt like seeing at any time of the day.

 **Yukinoshita Haruno-san**.

Now that I think about it, I still don't know why I had a picture of her in my cell phone, but it matters not, her image was replaced by the default cover that came with the phone. It looks better already if I do say so myself.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with her teasing, so I stepped back and took the street at the left. Such evasive maneuvers were pretty much a necessity and they were very compatible with my **Stealth Hikki** ability. Yuuki called out to me, and if I was to guess, he would follow after me. Doesn't he have someone else to shadow?

As I advanced, he caught up to me, "Oi, Hachiman. Yukinoshita-san was waving at us. Why are you avoiding her?"

"I have my fair share of reasons. I'm leaving."

Yuuki made a sound of disapproval and sighed. I was curious as to how he knew her, but wrote it off. Whatever, I wasn't about to let that distract me.

And as soon as we reached the corner, the aforementioned girl suddenly appeared before us, panting and looking exhausted. Haruno-san supported herself on her knees as she caught her breath. That's… Not something I'd ever expect to see from her. Though, I honestly don't know that much about her. She was 'drunk' yesterday and did have the smell of previous company on her clothes.

She seemed to be the same as always though. The elder of the Yukinoshita sisters wore triangular earrings, blue jeans with a purple shoulderless blouse all stylish and sophisticated. Over her shoulder hung a brown leather purse. Her bobbed hair, which reached her shoulders, was jet black with a purple dye on the lower section. I couldn't see her purple angular eyes due to her head's lowered position.

As she finally stands straight, I can hear the soft jingling of the jewelry hooked in her earlobes. She looks at me with irritation, an expression that didn't suit her and it was the first time I'd seen such a look on her face.

"Hikigaya-kuuuunnnn~ Why did you try to ditch me!? That was so mean~!" She complains, her voice sounding childish. Though for some reason, it didn't seem as fake as the previous times… wait, everything is different today, so maybe she truly means to act like this? "I was so hurt to see you walk off like that, I had to run through this whole street to intercept you."

Oh dear, that sounded too creepy and stalkerish. And coming from her, even more terrifying.

"What do you want?" I ask sharply.

There was something she wanted, always. Every action, every word, there was always an ulterior motive behind it, I could tell that much about her. Whether she sought to meddle in my life or her sister's, I knew she wanted to discover something, using us as her lab rats to uncover what she meant to find. Whatever that is, I could only try to keep her as far from me as possible.

Yukinoshita Haruno-san was never sincere, and used people to achieve her self-centered goals.

I wouldn't be one of her marionettes.

She blinks, seemingly startled before smiling, "Oh, I see…" She glances at Yuuki before gazing back at me, "Yuuki-kun, would you mind if I steal him for a bit?"

"Ah… haha, be my guest, I guess?" He replies with a nervous smile, reddening and scratching his head.

It's easy to see he is being intimidated by her cold gaze, despite that she's smiling. Not to mention that Yuuki seems to be an utter shy idiot with the opposite sex, even more with someone as beautiful and well-endowed as Haruno-san. But seriously, does he have to blush with every female we've run into? Aren't you supposed to like that 'Haruna' girl?

"This guy doesn't have a say in what entails the use of my time," I retort, glaring at them. "And _I_ mind. Shouldn't you be asking me that?"

"T-then I'll be going… Talk to you later," He waves at me despite the fact that it was never decided that he was dismissed.

As the idiot leaves, much to my discomfort given my current situation, I feel my arm being pulled and enveloped by another. Soon my limb is grazing something soft and big. I turn to see Haruno-san clutching my arm so close to her that I could smell her intoxicating perfume and feel her ample chest… Damn it, woman! Don't do something so irresponsible without a care! I could die of a heart attack!

"Shall we go?" She asks me, smiling slyly.

I breathe deeply, finally getting ahold of myself, "It's not like you're giving me much of a choice." She stares at me, unblinking. I had to avert my gaze. Having our faces so close to one another was too embarrassing, "Where to?"

"Your eyes seem weird today…though I just love your embarrassed face…" She pokes at my cheek, pressing herself even more to me. Cut it out. "How about we go to the usual place?"

"Usual?"

That word means commonly encountered, experienced, observed, or in this case, visited. I have only seen Haruno a few times, and those only happened by chance. I can't recall purposefully meeting with her or going anywhere regularly other than answering her inquiry about Yukinoshita's career path. Whatever, if I'm no longer a member of the Service Club, then there's the probability that I hang out with her now. She seems unusually closer and uncomfortably different. Honestly, I'm starting to prefer her being 'drunk'. At least she had an excuse for acting differently.

"Yep! Or do you have some other place in mind?" She tilts her head, looking annoyingly cute. C'mon Hachiman, you're better than this. Don't just fall for her tricks! "Or maybe…" Her face becomes soft, almost seductive. "You don't want to wait…"

She giggles and pulls me with her across the street. Why am I letting her pull me along? Call it morbid curiosity of my current relationship with her in this dream. Or maybe I'm just as stupid as Yuuki, actually no, that guy's a lost cause. Whatever the case, I'll see what she's planning so I can create counter measures for future occurrences down the road.

As we advance, I come to see we were nearing a café. Oh, she wanted to eat and talk probably. This should be a good chance to find more as to why she is friendly to me while Yukinoshita isn't. Maybe it'll be like those scenes in anime when the character faces his conscience and finds out more about himself.

We enter the café, somewhat empty and sort of plain. There were tables lined up across the room, customers being attended to by girls, pretty waitresses as far as I can see. This establishment was the sort to not only offer dinner but to give the customers a quiet place to spend their time. There were plenty of couples around.

It's not like I ever experienced that though, only in dating sim games at most. Though I suppose that Isshiki's fake dates could count too. Just, without the romantic implications.

While I first thought that we were going to take a table to order something to eat, that soon changed as Haruno-san approached a maid, whispering some words to her. The maid visibly pales and nods her head. Then, Haruno-san approaches and leads me to a door, looking around warily as if to avoid drawing attention. Once we entered, I couldn't see a thing as it was dark. I felt the grip on my arm loosening until it was gone.

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked but I only received a giggle as her reply, "Oi, this isn't funny. We shouldn't intrude in areas devoid of customers without authorization. We're pretty much breaking the law right now."

"Silly, I just asked my good friend to let us in~" Her voice echoes, "She said the manager is not around so don't worry about it."

I stood there in the dark, tensing in anticipation. Suddenly, a light was turned on, and I finally took into my surroundings. This was some sort of basement, holding piles of boxes and unused furniture. Tables, chairs and even a couple of dusty washing machines lined the walls.

Within the room was Yukinoshita Haruno-san, sat on top of what seemed a large box.

"Come…" She says, almost quietly.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Prologue** Section: **Song 04**

* * *

I narrow my gaze at her strange behavior. Her voice conveyed something far more sinister than the usual teasing. I approach her, warily, glancing around me as I did.

"Why are we here?" Every word of mine was filled with distrust, and I meant it.

Couldn't we discuss somewhere else if you wanted some privacy? Huh, are you finally showing me your true colors without a care? I can only think that you're planning to kill me by bringing me to this secluded area. I always knew there was something deeply wrong with you.

Her almost shadowed face displayed confusion, if only for a mere second. The dim light did little to illuminate her features, so I could barely distinguish her face. What followed was a laugh, one of amusement, though one I still found eerie.

"Seriously, you're acting so coy today…" She finally adds huskily after her laughter ended, "… _and I love it_."

Haruno-san stands up, taking one slow step after another, every motion of her void spilling seduction. It was an incredible sight, her face becoming more visible to me as she neared. Her curves were impressive, her chest too damn entrancing, her long slender legs simply captivating.

And her face, flushing deep red, while those eyes were looking at me as if I was her prey. Her teeth bit into her lip slightly at the mere thought of something I couldn't describe or imagine. It was mesmerizing, but terrifying all the same. I stared at her, mouth agape. And when she was just about to close the distance that was already too little to be simply called uncomfortable, I raised my arms instinctively.

"Hold on…" She stops at my words, "Just… what are you doing?"

Haruno-san blinked, seemingly startled at my actions, "What do you mean?"

Wait, that isn't the reaction I'm expecting. Heck, this whole situation is crazy enough for me to expect anything in the first place. Having a girl such as Haruno-san, who by my standards is far above most of the beautiful girls I have seen, looking at me with such a flushed face makes me nervous, incredulous, but mostly… disturbed.

"Just what I said. What are you doing?"

"Are… are we roleplaying something new today?" She said, still stepping closer to me. Her scent reaches my nose. "Then what do you want me do? Act like a naughty girl, a tsundere maybe?" Her palms fall on my chest, her sly smile displaying something I've never seen in my life, "I'll be _whateeeeever_ you want me to be, you know?"

Desire.

I still think that I'm dreaming regardless of what my doppelganger told me. This is an impossible situation, that's why I can't buy it. I simply can't. I've had enough of girls playing with my heart like it was some sort of expendable toy to be used and then be discarded when they're bored. In a teasing manner or otherwise. But this was on another level.

"Stop messing with me," Yeah, stop it! I know she enjoys teasing me, but this is going too far! Even for someone like her, this is just wrong! "I'd rather have your sister calling me the worst piece of trash on the planet than having to withstand more of your twisted sense of humor."

Even now, I can still recall the looks of disdain that Yukinoshita and Isshiki shot at me, the fear Yuigahama held towards me. I don't know what I did, but having those three suddenly loathe me wasn't something I was prepared for and it wasn't something I enjoyed experiencing. I always lived my life peacefully and unnoticed by society, I never hurt anyone, and I wasn't hurt by others. It worked for me.

Things are different now, having my locker filled with letters that contained threats to my life, insults and so. Everyone at my school didn't ignore me, but they hated me, and I don't fucking know why! And just when I thought Haruno-san didn't completely change, she crosses the line with her teasing, past the point I would ever expect of her.

"Hachi-kun~" She started, and my incredulity increased. She's never called me that, in fact, no one has ever called me that. It seemed as it was some playful way of addressing me, even using my first name as if we were lovers or something. The nerve of this woman. "You're scaring me, Hachi-kun… Quit the act already. I'm horny and this isn't helping."

"…What?" I blinked, my jaw almost falling, "What did you say?"

She huffed as she stepped back, looking rather irritated, "I said that I'm horny!" She did look scary when mad, despite what she was stating, "I want your dick in my a-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" This had gone through the roof. Was she now talking about sex? This was past just teasing already, this was just a sick joke now. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her glare intensifies as she steps up to me again, the sound of her foot tapping the ground, which echoed inside the room. That scared me a bit so I had to step back in instinct. I soon found myself lying on the ground after Haruno pushed herself onto me. I looked up before I froze in shock. Her face showcased all of the lust she was currently holding with one seductive smile.

The elder sister of Yukinoshita family was taking off her clothes. I could see clearly her black bra, hiding her generous proportions. My face became hot for obvious reasons as she removed her skirt, black panties being revealed. It didn't stop there though as she reduced the gap between us, her large chest bouncing over me before the sound of something unfastening confirmed that she was planning to get naked… for real.

"Is this where you wanna do it then…?" Her bra was released, the whole glorious form of her chest being displayed right to my face.

I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. Haruno-san's nipples were pink, a color that I manage to distinguish despite the shadows, or maybe my brain wasn't thinking logically anymore with it going haywire at this escalating situation. I could only stare at her, frozen solid, sweat falling across my pale face. My rapid beating heart being the only thing that reminded me that I was indeed still conscious.

"What is it, Hachi-kun~" She smiled slyly, letting her body fall over mine, her breasts leaning on my chest, the sight becoming far more racy. "Did you miss them…?" Haruno giggled, "Did you miss _me_?"

No…

I have to be insane to be thinking that. Any heterosexual male in my shoes would have long since let themselves go with the tides, but I couldn't. Not because I wasn't prepared, not because I was inexperienced, but because…

" _Save me someday, okay?"_

Yukinoshita…

No matter her reasons, no matter the circumstances, no matter if Haruno-san was taking her pranks beyond anything she did before, or if she truly meant it. I just couldn't do this to her and especially not to her sister.

This was not genuine. This was a lie.

It wasn't possible. I refuse to accept this…

No.

"No!" I pushed her away and stood on my feet. I felt abnormally exhausted and I was panting, yet that didn't matter. Haruno gazed at me in shock, as if news of a deceased parent came to her. That wasn't the case, and the fact that she was pulling such a face put me at unease.

"Don't… do this…" I say between pants, stepping back. "Please… don't…"

"H-Hachi-kun…?" She stayed on the floor, unblinking. "What are you doing…? This isn't funny anymore… You're ruining this…"

"I… I have to leave…"

I spun around, and ran out of the room, not even caring to close it behind me. I simply wanted to get out of there, as far away as I could. The implanted memory of her naked upper body wasn't a memory I going to forget anytime soon… probably…

This was the first time I saw a woman's breasts in all their natural glory… And they were indeed beautiful…

But this wasn't an experience I may really rejoice in either.

No, it was more of a trauma.

…

Ah, they really looked soft though.

Ack, stop it Hachiman. You almost tripped.

 **0-9**

I shook my head, having already left the café, having already crossed the street. I came to a stop when my legs gave in, and I fell on my knees just before a store. I fought to catch my breath, which was nothing short of erratic.

The passing people observed me with worried expressions, and while I first believed they were concerned about my well-being, it didn't take much to notice their concern was only directed toward themselves. They walked past me, as far as the road would let them, as far as they could so I wouldn't harm them. Because right now, I was the sight of those individuals that society rejected, a possible hooligan, a delinquent. They feared me.

Kindness and understanding, my ass.

People only look after themselves and those they think care, but nothing beyond that. I was just, to them, another unknown and creepy student that anyone would reject and ignore. Someone that would possibly cause them the troubles they strived to avoid.

That wasn't the case, yet, ignorance was their solution.

"H-hey…" I blink, a voice speaking. "Are you okay…?"

It wasn't until now that I noticed the shadow of someone at my side, who was knelt down as if to check on me. Was I wrong just now or was it someone I knew?

I turn my gaze at the person, who surprisingly was a cute girl. Long brown hair with a pink clip in her fringes, orange eyes and soft-looking skin… yeah definitely cute. Also, her uniform was one I couldn't recognize. It was composed of brown shoes, long black socks that almost reached her knees. As well as a red skirt striped with white and brown lines paired with a white shirt over a brown blazer, and finally, a red ribbon on her chest.

I stare at her and she averts her gaze, seemingly intimidated. Geez… just what are you doing Hachiman? Scaring the only person that had the decency of offering assistance. And while I didn't really need it, it was good to know that my previous monologue about all people being cold bastards was proven wrong. Good going Stranger-san, you turned 'all' to 'most.'

I clear my dry throat and nod my head, "Y-yeah… I was just in a rush to reach my station. As you can imagine, I'm not the athletic type of guy. To work is to lose, and doing sports isn't within my line of interests." Lies, upon a half truth, upon some truth, I know. But I need an alibi for looking as exhausted as I do in broad public.

Surprisingly, she giggled, "I wouldn't call doing sports as a student a job, though I still see your point." Her orange orbs examined me for some few seconds. "Your personality hasn't changed at all, though your eyes seem rather creepy, more like, rotten?" Oh great…

So I know her too? Give me back my thanks! I admitted that my monologue was wrong, yet she probably knows me too! In the end, people really don't help strangers to them. Now why does she know me? Yet another mystery to add to the list that had been becoming longer by the minute. And stop talking about my eyes already!

"Do I know you?" I asked, finally in control of my breathing I stood up. She was shorter than me, probably Yuigahama's height.

She frowns but shakes her head, "Not anymore I think. It's not surprising… considering that we haven't talked since middle school… or since you confessed to Orimoto-san to be specific." The revelation made me almost bite my tongue, "You're not mad at me anymore are you?"

Hold on a minute. She knows Orimoto Kaori, so this girl must have been a classmate of mine during middle school. However, I'm definitely sure I didn't talk to any girl besides Orimoto, as she was the only girl that was 'nice' to me… at least until I got rejected.

I can't jump to any conclusions though, this is probably another one of the many changes I have been experiencing today.

"Huh, I don't bother holding grudges. Even with those who deserve it." I would have destroyed the world a long time ago if that was the case.

She smiles nervously, and sighs, "I felt really bad… like really bad after that. I was afraid that you would insult me or something… Someone told me that you talked trash about me since we stopped talking, so for my part, I didn't feel like apologizing either. You made it difficult."

Well, whatever happened in middle school, it was in the past. I don't dwell on it… My bitter social life during that time had left a mark on me if I'm to be honest, but it helped make me who I am today. Orimoto herself was the catalyst that lead me to hate nice girls, or anyone nice for that matter.

Although I say that was all in the past, unpleasant memories always find a way to remain imprinted on one's mind as if they were a permanent scars. No matter how much times passes, you will always see and remember that mark whether you like it or not.

If I stopped talking to this girl, there must have been a good reason for it, and I felt shouldn't ignore it.

"Why did you bother to talk to me after all this time then?" I inquired, finally relaxed, "Eh… I think I even forgot your name."

The girl pouted, "Nibutani! Nibutani Shinka! How fragile is your brain? I could understand you didn't recognize me physically as we grew and changed slightly. I mean, you didn't have those awful eyes before… But… how could you forget my name?" There's another dg at my eyes I see…

 **Nibutani Shinka**. As per usual that name doesn't ring a bell, so I have to assume that she is a new element to my life, but from somewhere in my past. Whatever the case, I'll deal with it in the best way I can.

"Things happens. The human brain always replaces unwanted memories with those that will most likely serve a purpose, or simply those that are nice, fuzzy and all that crap," I say flatly, "It's some sort of auto defense mechanism if you think about it."

Nibutani deadpans, "I can't disagree with you, but somehow, that doesn't sound good. It's like you're saying that recalling my name is an unpleasant memory…"

I stare at her blankly, "It probably was… Why don't you ask yourself that?" She gazes at me, her brows displaying that my question hurt her. I didn't mean it, but knowing me, I probably wasn't the cause of us avoiding one another. "So as I asked you before, why bother talking to me now?"

She averts her gaze, "…I don't know… I just saw you there, looking like a wreck."

Pity, huh?

I think I may have become a bit more of an airhead during these last few months… probably Yuigahama's fault. I snickered insincerely, earning a confused frown from her. "I should have figured it was pity."

That made her react, her eyes widening, her stance shaking, "No, no, no! I didn't meant that! I just never had the courage to speak to you as you always seemed so cold every time I ran into you… Yet I saw you so weak some moments ago… I was worried that-"

"Isn't that pity? A feeling of sympathy for someone else's unhappiness or difficult situation?" She opened her mouth to retort, yet it was closed instantly. Silence ensued so I spoke again after sighing, I was being unfair to her. "Sorry… I've had an awful day tod-"

"Oh?" A familiar voice cut me off, "Who is this… lovely girl?"

I pale, looking over my shoulder as Yukinoshita Haruno-san stands just behind me. Her smile exuded a strange aura. One in which I can recognize restrained ire, amusement and something else I couldn't put my finger on. Scary, her smile is scary!

Though, at least she wasn't half-naked anymore. Stop it Hachiman!

I step back, and cough twice, facing both of them, "S-she is… a classmate from middle school…"

"Nibutani Shinka," She bows to her and smiles. "Nice to meet you."

Haruno-san's gaze studies her from what I can see, her eyes looking at her from bottom to top. Nibutani fidgets under her scrutiny, even I would, her cold empty eyes were nothing like I've seen before. Piercingly fearsome would be the description I'd use.

"It's my pleasure…" Haruno-san says insincerely. She isn't even trying to hide her true personality. I mean, she is smiling but her entire being is conveying contempt. "I'm… Hikigaya-kun's girlfriend."

…Huh? Who was? Me? When was this decided?

Even I couldn't see that one coming. I only stood there, immobile while she clutched my arm in a deadlock grip again. She even dared to lean her head on me! The nerve of this devil! She has no limits! Cut that out!

Nibutani was as shocked as me, her eyes blinking several times. I shifted my center of attention to her briefly due to that reaction. I could only imagine that I meant something to her as she now looked hurt. Just what the hell is going on?

"I-I see…" She stares at Haruno-san, then at me, blankly, "I'm actually surprised that you managed to get in a relationship… with someone as pretty as her…"

That comment irked me even if she had a point. Despite that Haruno-san's statement was an utter lie, it still bothered me. You're talking to her, why am I the one getting insulted?

"Why, thank you, Somethingtani-san. We're very happy together!" She held me closer. Nibutani's eye twitches at Haruno-san's rudeness and her proximity to me. Seriously, get off of me!

"That's a lie," I try to pull away from the older girl's grip, "She's just teasing."

Haruno-san turns to me, our faces absurdly close, "You're right… but I think it's time for us to get serious. We've been playing a lot so far, and I like it but… I want it to be official. I don't care what my mother says anyway, so Hachi-kun, make me your girlfriend… _now_."

What nonsense was she spewing? Our relationship was close to non-existent, and anything that might have been romantic was just her teasing. She was manipulative and a schemer. There was no way she would mean this despite what she tried to do in the storeroom of that café.

How far will Yukinoshita Haruno-san go for her own entertainment? In the end this is all just a game for her, and we are her toys.

I'm sick of that, honestly.

And if you're going to ask me out at least try to be cute about it dammit! What's with that demanding tone!?

I turn my gaze back at Nibutani, who looked sort of irritated. Now that was something else I wasn't expecting.

"Well it seems she is asking you for something, Hikigaya-kun." Her expression had become serious, so anticlimactic, "Why won't you just do it?"

I can't do anything. How could I when I'm being the receptor of such gazes? Of such expectations? It's too much pressure for something I'm not even aware of. Who is this Nibutani Shinka girl anyway? What was she to me?

The answer is quite simple: A stranger.

I sigh and deadpan, not saying anything in return. A minute passes and Nibutani narrows her gaze, while Haruno-san poked my cheek repeatedly. Stop that. Yet, I say nothing. Soon, a glare was being directed at me, but I remain the same.

I didn't owe her an explanation, nor an excuse. Whatever I did was my business, and mine alone. In the end, I wasn't better as I didn't care for what a stranger thought of me. I hated not reprimanding Haruno-san for her behavior, but the fact that Nibutani looked at me so demandingly annoyed me.

Even if I did know her, even if we did once talk during middle school, something happened that made us strangers to one another. I don't need to have consideration for someone that's judging me as she's currently doing.

"Hachi-kuuuuunnn~ What are you thinking about? Another one of your monologues?"

I ignored the elder Yukinoshita and remain quiet.

"Fine then, you're still mad. Do whatever you want, I don't care," Nibutani growls, giving us her back.

And as she walks away, Haruno-san states, "You don't care, yet you seem upset? So cute… and rather…" Her eyes became cold, yet a triumphant expression painted her face. "… _boring…_ I hoped something different but in the end, it was just lame, ordinary." That's more of the Yukinoshita Haruno-san I know at least.

The brown-haired girl stopped for mere seconds, then turned around towards us. Nibutani now sported a cocky smile and I couldn't help getting tense at it.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Prologue** Section: **Picture 03**

* * *

"Ordinary you say?" She raised a hand, motioning it in a dismissive manner, "Do you think me calling you a _slut_ is ordinary as well? I'm sure you are quite familiar with that term."

Yikes, that was pretty rough, but I can't really say anything about that.

Raising a finger while smiling bashfully and stepping forward, Haruno-san responded, "Oh, really…?" Despite the rather friendly face she displayed, her tone was as cold as a glacier in the Antarctic.

"But it doesn't really matter. Whoever Hikigaya-kun decides to date is none of my concern," Nibutani states as she began to walk away, and soon enough, she was gone from my sight when she turned on a corner. I notice the grip on my arm was no more.

"Hachi-kun… I'm mad, so I'm leaving too…" Haruno-san said with a pout, "Whatever is wrong with you, deal with it. I was so horny before and you rejected me. That hurt, you know?"

"Stop the teasing. You're going too far," I say coldly.

"Then stop acting like an idiot," She responds in kind, exporting the same expression. "We have something nice, so don't screw it up." She begins to depart, although she seems cheerful again. "Goodbye, Hachi-kun! Next time I won't wait…" The sly smirk she suddenly gives me is too damn intimidating, it was like seeing a grenade about to explode in my face, far more scary than her emotionless side. "I'll rip off your clothes if necessary… with my teeth."

With one final wink, she walks away.

My brain couldn't process a single logical thought to explain what I was experiencing. I can only hope to return home, get some good sleep and wake up like nothing about this nightmare had actually happened. That is… if I really am dreaming.

This is looking less and less like a dream though.

 **0-10**

I was just about to reach home when I noticed two boys standing near the entrance of my home. One I recognized as Yuuki Rito, while the other was unknown, and he wore a plain school uniform composed of a shirt and pants. They turned to me as I neared. Perfect…

"Yo," The unknown boy snickers, waving a hand at me. "Already done with Yukinoshita-san? Took less time than usual," That earned a chuckle from Yuuki, much to my irritation. "As you normally stay until late night when you go out with her…"

I'm beginning to suspect something fishy here. I need confirmation about it though, I just can't jump to any conclusion without proof.

"Really?" I asked in fake amusement, "You're exaggerating."

"I've seen you come back late many times now that I think about it," Yuuki adds, scratching his head. "Like three days ago, when I went out to buy some stuff for Mikan's homework at the store. I saw you arriving at your house. It was night… like a quarter to ten, you know?"

"Why do you keep denying it, man?" Asked the other dude, who now that I looked at him, had hair that was greyish white. It was an odd color to have, although his hairstyle was short… rather simple. "Don't you remember what happened two months ago? I haven't forgotten it, dude."

Yuuki seems surprised, and for my part, I just feel annoyed. I can only assume that I know this guy from somewhere, too, though as usual I have no recollection of it. His uniform was different from Yuuki's, although, with the cooling weather, I just can't help but wonder why he was just wearing a shirt. If the sport festival truly ended a couple of days go, then fall had already started.

Seriously, nothing makes sense anymore.

"Two months ago?" Yuuki repeats. He seems curious, "What? What? Something happened then? What do you know, Ayumu?"

The guy called called Ayumu smirks eerily, giving me a bad feeling, "Well, my, my… Should I tell him, Hachiman? You made me swear I would never speak about it, but now that Rito has noticed it…"

Why do I have the feeling that I don't want to know? Still, this may very well be the reason why Haruno-san was so bold before. There is no knowledge that has no power, and learning more about that devilish girl could come in handy for me in the long run.

"Aaw, c'mon. We're friends, right!?" Whines Yuuki, folding his arms, "You can trust me, Hachiman. I told you everything about Haruna-chan!"

Did he? Maybe so, who knows? I'm probably being a hypocrite, but the way Yuuki seems to act when the subject, 'Haruna,' comes into the conversation is pathetic. He just seems to be one of those random mindless harem protagonists that can't do a single thing on their own. Unable to face their reality and change it, whether if it's for the right path or the wrong one. Why the hell is this type of idiot my 'friend'?

"He's spacing out, isn't he?"

I blink, noticing the focused gazes of Yuuki Rito and…?

"Who is this?"

Yuuki rolls his eyes, "Here we go again…" He sighs, "This is what I told you before, Ayumu. He's been acting weird all day."

I raise an eyebrow as the unknown boy observes me. This guy's eyes seem tired, and he even yawned before speaking. It's not that late for someone to be tired already. "I can see that… how troublesome. Are you really gonna make me play along with your act? Did you hit your head or something?"

I simply stare blankly at him, Yuuki groaned.

"Man, I'm Aikawa Ayumu, dude," Aikawa states. "Your neighbor and good-looking friend, remember?"

"Another neighbor?" I ask, bewildered.

"Yep, that's my nice, peaceful home." He raises a hand, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, towards his rear view. There was a white house, adjoining to mine from the left. Huh…

Before I could even make a comment, the annoyingly, seemingly kind-hearted Yuuki Rito points his index finger at another house, just at the right side of my own home. "And that's my house. See? Neighborhood friends."

This is ridiculous! Yuuki Rito at one side, and this, **Aikawa Ayumu**? At the other? While I shouldn't really mind these two living at both sides of my house, the fact that Aikawa also talked to me as if we were all established friends was the vexing part.

"So because we're neighbors, you talk to me?" I inquire, walking past them, hands on my pockets. Then I stop, realizing the sudden silence. I turned to them, both gazing at me in utter seriousness. "…what is it?"

"Don't treat it like that," Aikawa states monotonously. I wasn't joking though, "Us becoming friends was a lot more than that, idiot."

I narrow my gaze at his words. Looks like he took offense to me simplifying our supposed relationship. But I slowly nod back at him anyway.

"Oh, yeah! We were talking about you and Yukinoshita-san!" Suddenly, Aikawa grins mockingly, patting my shoulder. I twitch an eyebrow at the action as he continues, "Trying to divert our attention? Nice try, Hachiman, but I think it's time for you to tell him everything."

"Yeah! Are you going to tell me, man? What happened with Yukinoshita-san two months ago?" Yuuki asks with genuine interest, but why does he care? "What did you see, Ayumu?"

As the two went ahead and bickered amongst themselves about this story, I was able to fully see the eager curiosity that Yuuki held about this subject.

Actually, I have a possible theory about his curiosity. Yuuki Rito is overly shy with women. As demonstrated by his behavior with his crush, that girl called Haruna, that scary Kazama Asuka brute who we just met today, and of course, Haruno-san.

Basically, having no experience on how to interact with the opposite sex is Yuuki's main problem, and I'm pretty sure that his nervousness is probably attributed to the fear of rejection. I wouldn't call myself a veteran in this subject, but my sarcasm and the fact that I didn't care what others thought of me helped me break that barrier. Enduring constant rejection was well within my field of expertise after all.

And so, Yuuki Rito sought to find someone that could accomplish what he couldn't, in order to learn and then practice himself. As Haruno-san is attractive, it isn't a surprise that he would hold me in a position of admiration. As in his eyes, I had no problem speaking to women in general.

I actually had that problem before, but that's all in the past. I'm far too rational to let that cloud my mind now. Besides, he should be the one to solve his own problem, right? So whatever his troubles really are about girls, it has nothing to do with me.

"Oi, Aikawa. You know what, go ahead," I say to him, feigning a disinterested expression. "Feel free to tell him all you know."

I watch as Aikawa muses, "Hoh… You sure?"

"Humor me." Comes my instant reply.

"Well, if you say so," He turns towards Yuuki, who gulps in anticipation. "So, like, two months ago, remember when Tomoya invited us for a Videogame Night at his house?"

The brown-haired boy nods frenetically, "Tomoya?" Yuuki raises his head, apparently recalling the past event, "Oh! Of course! How could I forget? I've not only got an autograph of Kasumi Utako, but I also learned her true name! And don't forget that she even promised to present us to Maizono Sayaka."

I cocked an eyebrow, as I have no idea of what he was talking about. Being so ignorant to almost everything is really irritating. I feel like I've lost control of my life. Aikawa notices my confused expression and growls.

"Seriously, dude? Kasumi Utako, the famous light novel author?" I stare blankly at him, which causes both Aikawa and Yuuki to exchange glances of disbelief. "You made us read her light novels, remember? You even said she was one of the few authors you respected."

Wow, I said that? Whoever **Kasumi Utako** is, that writer must have been very impressive for me to say something like that. While I've read plenty of light novels, I can't really say I know that name. Though I'm not really eager to learn about her if my surprising amount of eroge was anything to go by.

"At least you know who **Maizono Sayaka** is, right?" Yuuki butts in and I casually shrug in response, "Oh, c'mon! The famous Idol that has started becoming popular recently?"

"This guy have amnesia all of a sudden? He doesn't recall anything at all," Aikawa points out.

Well, I was never too much of an Idol follower, so I have no knowledge about this theme. Though, now that I think about it, I wonder why I didn't. Maybe becoming one of those fervent fans would have allowed me to meet and befriend people… maybe not… those are the type of people that are even worse than Zaimokuza could be, probably as bad as Ebina though. Gross.

"ANYWAY!" Yuuki raises his voice, earning our attention, "Why are we deviating from the juicy subject!? I remember that day in Tomoya's house as if it happened yesterday. So what happened that I don't know?"

Aikawa Ayumu smirks, "After Kasumigaoka-senpai left, we all stayed playing video games 'till very late and we fell asleep without noticing, right?"

Yuuki nods his head, "Yeah… Hachiman, Souma and Tomoya were the first ones to fall asleep. Then I followed. So what?" Ugh, so many names… Just get to the point already.

"I was the last one to fall asleep, but I woke up during that night because of some noise. It was then that I noticed that this dude…" Aikawa points his thumb at me as he continues, "…was missing from the room."

I have a bad feeling about this. Something tells me to stop this story, but this is related to me and Haruno-san, I have to know what it was.

Am I only curious? Or maybe I have another motive behind this need for knowing the truth? Is it because it's Haruno-san, Yukinoshita's sister, that's involved? I don't know… And I cannot explain why I'm so edgy about hearing this.

Was I looking for the reason on why I didn't belong to the Service Club? Was Haruno-san involved? Maybe I just wanted to know why this was happening, why everything was so different. If this turned out not to be a dream, then what I am supposed to do? I just… don't know.

"Hey, Hachiman… Ignoring your eyes, you don't look so good," Yuuki speaks to me. What sort of face was I putting for him to tell me that? This is affecting me more than I had anticipated. Get yourself together Hachiman, you're better than this. "You okay? If you don't want me to know, then I'll understand. I don't want you to feel bad or uncomfortable."

I observe him in bewilderment. This might not just be a farce at this point, Yuuki might actually be a nice guy. I would even compare him to Yuigahama, who is always thoughtful of everyone, and always try to keep the peace and balance between all parties involved because she truly values them. Doesn't mean I dislike him any less, but I am bitterly reminded of that airhead I'm more familiar with.

"It's nothing, let Aikawa continue," I grumble, fearing what was about to come. I sort of suspected something, but I've learned to not make conclusions based purely on suspicions. And besides, I was about to get confirmation about the matter. Let's just let this guy speak.

After clearing his throat, Aikawa continues, "Are you sure, Hachiman? I can still stop, or maybe you can tell him yourself later on if you feel like it."

Not that I can as I haven't the slightest idea of what happened two months ago involving them, Haruno-san, or those persons he mentioned. I shook my head, letting out my command even as my voice is sort of dry… I'm thirsty…

"Just do it."

Aikawa looks at me for some seconds, and finally nods. Here we go Hachiman, there's no going back. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"I went to the kitchen to see if Hachiman was there…" He stops briefly, a short time he probably uses to choose his words, "And I found him… but he wasn't… alone."

"Was Yukinoshita-san there? That late in the night?" Yuuki voices his doubt, which is quickly responded. "Why was she there?"

"I had no idea at the time until he told me, but I wasn't really concerned about it considering what I saw," He suddenly seems nervous. Hmm… what is it? The suspense is killing me! "I thought I was dreaming, but ehrm… well… what I saw, in Tomoya's kitchen… eh…"

"Say it already," I grunt in irritation. I just couldn't help it.

Aikawa seems surprised, if only a little, and clears his throat again, assuming a really serious expression. Man, this moment felt like this certain part of a movie where the ultimate secret is revealed, creating a plot twist so great that changes the course of the story to a path no one ever expected. I was probably exaggerating though. Yuuki gulps in expectation.

"What I saw was… Hachiman doing it…"

Silence came and reigned.

"…Hah?"

I blink, several times. I must have misheard him. I turn towards Yuuki, and he was gazing at me in utter surprise, jaw almost dropping. Why are you putting on that dumb face?

"…Hachiman was having sex with Yukinoshita Haruno-san, Yuuki," He repeats what I thought was unthinkable. "He had her in a doggy-sty-"

"S-SERIOUSLY!?" Yuuki asks in disbelief, completely shocked.

And as for myself, I looked at him, mouth agape. Was that true? Was any of this true? Did I really do… _that_? I've never even thought about having sex with anyone before. I mean, how was I even supposed to think about that if I barely talked to anyone?

'Sex' was pretty much a word that barely crossed my mind.

Honestly, the only times when I thought of that sort of thing was when I was engaged in my, er... 'research'. Even with Haruno-san and Yuigahama, and something about black lace, all I would mostly feel was embarrassment. However, having sexual intercourse was simply not within my list of possible actions. Such an act normally occurred between couples, and I just had a few acquaintances.

Friends? Possibly, but not anymore if all this turns out to be real.

To have any sort of sexual activity wasn't within my line of possibilities, not even the anticipation as I knew there was no one that would even think of doing that with me. I mean, I haven't even had my first kiss yet!

Not to mention the fact that I was the 'lucky bastard' in this story. How could I possibly have sex with Haruno of all people? What sort of supernatural circumstances could have lead us to that moment of carnal need? Someone as beautiful as her could most likely get anyone better than me, and I'm not joking about that. And while I do admit that she is certainly attractive, my fear and hatred of her triumphs over that. So then… how? …Why?

All I could think of was that Aikawa was lying, but was he really?

"Hachiman? Did you really do it? With Yukinoshita-san?" Yuuki began his tantrum of questions, his shock replaced by interest and… respect? Stop that, I don't want to be admired for this absurd reason.

Now, I couldn't respond because I was doubtful. Thinking this through, if everything I had witnessed during this day was anything to go by, then I couldn't really deny that something such as having sex with Haruno was somehow possible. A lot of impossible stuff was occurring anyway. Besides, this could very well explain the boldness she displayed to me in that café. She did show me her 'assets' after all, and that may be proof to corroborate Aikawa's revelation.

Yuuki stared at me with a focused expression as he waited for my reply. Unexpectedly, or rather expectedly, Aikawa answered for me.

"Actually, these two lovebirds do that sort of thing occasionally," He nudges my arm, smiling slyly. I cocked an eyebrow at such an irritating face. He has no idea what he is saying, he doesn't understand the implications of this information. "I can't even imagine how many times you had already banged her before the day I found out about it. She turned out to be quite the slut, eh?"

"Oi, shut up, Ayumu," Growls Yuuki, his ever kind-hearted personality popping up, "Don't talk like that about Yukinoshita-san. They're probably in a relationship so this is normal… right?" His face suddenly is covered by depression, "It's not like I ever had a girlfriend, so I have no idea about that though… geez…"

What the hell do you have to be so depressed about Yuuki? I'm the one going through an existential crisis here. Ignoring all that's happened to me in the course of this day, before things started becoming weird, I easily can say that I have no conception of what entails being in a relationship. Much less into themes that requires one to be sentimentally close to another person, such as having sexual activity or any stuff that only a couple would do.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend," I state with conviction.

No matter who I'd choose, I would never be in a relationship with Haruno. Simply because she wouldn't have me as her boyfriend, nor would I have her as my girlfriend. Knowing her cold and honestly rotten personality hidden behind that fake smile and usual facade, she would never hold anyone in such high regard.

Not Hayama, nor me for that matter.

The perfect, beautiful princess with no prince capable of saving her, who held within herself the deadliest dragon no one could ever hope to manage to control.

That's how Yukinoshita Haruno-san is. She may be the carrier of the next Alien Queen from that old western film.

"She isn't your girlfriend?" Yuuki asks in shock, though I find it far more shocking the fact that he truly believed that someone like Haruno-san would date a loner as myself.

Aikawa folds his arms, "So you two are just friends with benefits then?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. Was he referring to friends that didn't need to be in a romantic relationship for them to have sexual intercourse? That's both absurd and disgusting! We're not even the 'friends' part! And I don't even want to share 'benefits' with her in the first place either!

"Why would anyone get intimate with someone you don't share feelings for?"

Aikawa shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe just because sex feels good?" We both look at him inquisitively, "Hold it! Don't jump to any conclusions! I've never had sex! It's just common sense! In all the porn I've seen, the chicks always seem to enjoy it. That's why they make those lewd noises!" What the hell is this guy saying?

But I have to admit though, he may be right, but even so, this is still too hard to believe. I glanced at my lower body. Did I really do _that_ with Haruno-san? Am I really not a virgin anymore? Damn it! If that really happened, it sucks that I don't recall it! Wait! I'm losing focus on what's important here.

I know I'm being a hypocrite, but I'm still a heterosexual man after all. And men are hypocrites.

Men are usually hypocritical when it comes to stuff related to the opposite sex. They lie to them, they act differently with them, if only to appeal them to gain their trust, to make women like them. Even I did, a couple of times, trying to act as someone I wasn't, if only to get their acceptance.

That didn't work well for me though.

"Well, I have to agree with Hachiman," Yuuki states, and I have the feeling what he's going to say next. "I would only have sex with Haruna-chan! Only her!" And there it is… Dear me, he does like bringing the focus back to himself. At least learn how to talk to her before spouting out that type of crap.

"But at this rate, someone else is going to take her first! How are you supposed to get laid if you can't even spit out a word in front of her!?" Aikawa retorts, and that is undeniably a true. "You're finally in the same class as her, and you have yet to do a single thing!"

Yuuki seems stunned, a drop of sweat trailing across his cheek. He drops his gaze, as if realization hit him… hard. Hoh… That was a depressing sight to behold, reminds me of my own failures during middle school. I at least tried, unlike this undecided fool who is letting his opportunity slip through his fingers.

"That's…" He sighs and slumps his shoulders. "That's a low blow, dude…"

Aikawa approaches Yuuki, putting an arm over his back in a friendly manner. These two must be good friends, but are they mine? I don't know them, so I can't consider them that at all. I don't even think I like them at all that much. "I know dude, don't get all weepy on me. You'll just have to work on that, just as Hachiman did. Just look at him, despite that he is dry, cynical and crafty, he knows plenty of girls and he even scored with a hot babe."

"Really? Are we still talking about me?" I ask, befuddled and pointing a finger at myself. Practically, everyone hates me in Sobu High. Given that, what girls is he referring to? Oh I see. Aikawa, the fact that many girls loathe me doesn't mean that I 'know' them, not in the way you're making Yuuki think at least. As for the sex part… I can't really tell. If I did do things with Haruno-san, hopefully I kept it with just her. I shudder at the thought of others.

"Don't give us that, dude!" Aikawa growls, gaze narrowed as he spoke. "I've seen you many times talking to girls apart from Yukinoshita-san! You two even met a hot girl today, isn't that right?"

"Idiot, did Yuuki tell you how?" I retort, annoyed, "She approached us in the first place, and let me point out that she was crazy. I don't think a normal person would use a bear costume in the street for any logical reason."

Aikawa smirks, walking to me, and by that, forcing Yuuki along with him, "But she was hot, isn't that right? She even asked your names… how could you be so stupid and not give her your name?"

I grunt in response, "Only an idiot can be stupid enough to give their name to a possible lunatic."

"Ehehe… You're usually meant to say 'No offense' after insulting others like that, you know?" Yuuki sweat drops, chuckling nervously, "So, did you really have sex with Yukinoshita-san?"

"I saw them with my own eyes." Aikawa suddenly glares at me, pulling my body by the collar of my shirt towards him rather aggressively. He was gritting his teeth, "Hachiman! You already admitted before what happened! Don't try to deny it now! As our friend, we deserve to know! Yuuki deserves to know!"

I narrow my gaze, why are so many people touching me today? I can't believe his words, his sudden conviction about our friendship, and the fact that such implies that I had to tell them my secrets. My patience was really thin now, and I was about to become seriously angry.

"We're not friends, so you don't deserve a damn thing," I growl poisonously, "At least not from me. Whatever I did or didn't do with her doesn't concern either of you. I don't seek you believing me, nor will I put up with your stupid curiosity. Whatever you speak of is a matter that I'll handle myself. I don't need you, either of you, sticking your noses into my life."

Aikawa looks at me in shock, his grip loosening. I step back before fixing my shirt as silence reigns the surroundings. Now the two look at me with disappointment, little signs of sadness within their faces. I was the cause of it, saying what I said. I refuse to take it back though. I meant it.

"You know what? I've had enough of your shitty attitude today." Aikawa says with scorn, "You were always a pain in the ass, but today you're acting even worse than normal. If you think that way, then I won't bother you anymore." Aikawa looks over his shoulders, "Rito, talk to you later."

Saying that, the almost white-haired guy walks past me, heading to what is apparently his home as he just mentioned some minutes ago. Whatever, get lost then. Then Yuuki sighs, looking troubled.

"Man, something's really wrong with you today. If you'd rather be alone… if you really mean what you said, then I won't question your decision. It's your call in the end."

Then, the apparently friendly Yuuki Rito turns around and walks towards his own house. Before entering the door, he glances at me once more before retreating inside, the door swinging shut behind him. I remain silent as my eyes drift to the distance, the dark blue sky covering the horizon.

Friends… huh?

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Prologue** Section: **Song 05**

* * *

For some reason, I can't picture it. What are friends anyway? People you talk to? People that talk to you? Those that you spend time with, or those that waste their time being with you? I honestly have no idea what a friend is as I've never had one.

However, if I was to really think about it, isn't a friend someone that understands you? Somebody you share experiences with? Whether they are happy or sad? Whether they are true or false? Someone you can fight and argue with, someone you can laugh with?

Then again, weren't we _trying_ to understand? Didn't we share experiences, both happy and sad? True or false? Haven't we fought and argued, didn't we share laughs?

I bitterly remember a peaceful afternoon in the Service Club, where I felt strangely close to that. Yuigahama rapidly tapping on her phone, humming songs, while Yukinoshita simply kept her eyes locked on her book, silently reading. I practically did the same. And if I was sincere, I felt at peace, I felt well and comfortable.

Were they my friends? I don't know… We don't actually know anything about our personal lives, which is why we can't solve our personal problems.

But… I like to believe that we knew each other well enough to not dismiss each other.

I couldn't bring myself to be so greedy and bold as to call them my friends. Maybe I feared that they didn't think the same, but I honestly cherished those memories.

Memories that wouldn't return if this nightmare turns out to be my new reality.

Shit.

Did I make a mistake? I didn't care about either of the two neighbors of mine, but they were one of the few willing sources of information in this insane place I find myself in. Then again, they were too meddlesome in business that didn't concern them. Even if it was true or not, they were getting too demanding about it.

Haruno-san having sex with me? What a sick joke…

I just want to hit the sack, and hope everything will be back to normal once I wake up. I feel abnormally tired, which isn't really surprising after enduring so many weird circumstances during the day. I'm sure Komachi will nag me to no end once I… shit! I completely forgot about her. Great, now she'll nag me for sure.

Before having to deal with her, I think I'll stay here for while. Silence is always soothing for me, it gives me time to think about what was going on. I've already antagonized everyone today and I don't want to do that to Komachi.

To think that all I had, such as the club, my acquaintances, everything, could be gone so easily. Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Isshiki, and the others... they were all strangers to me now. It was worse than that actually, they despised me, they feared me. And the fact that I had no idea what caused this mess made this ordeal all the more difficult. How am I supposed to deal with any of this if I was practically wandering in the dark?

Now, people I truly consider strangers spoke to me like friends would, and being who I was, I wasn't going to reciprocate their intentions. It didn't matter who acted friendly, the fact that they were unknown to me was the reason I couldn't trust them. I didn't share anything with them, not memories, not tears nor laughs, nothing at all. All I have is Komachi, yet I feel that even she'll wind up different in some way or another. A bitter feeling welled within me, it was as if I was back in Middle School. I felt alone. No, I _was_ alone again…

I guess I pretty much am just a lone wolf in life. I say I don't like people at all but, to tell you the truth, I can only decide whether I like them or not if I have a chance to look deep into their hearts and their minds.

Let me say this: If you ever meet a loner, no matter what they tell you, it's not because they enjoy their solitude. It's because they have tried to blend into the world before them, and people continue to disappoint them. Leading them to convince themselves that they're just better off alone. I guess that fits my case just fine, I failed to be part of the world where I existed, and the only ray of light that gave me another chance was cruelly snuffed out. The Service Club was no longer a part of me, but it belonged to that hateful guy.

What am I supposed to do now? I lost what little I had that I truly valued.

I observed the bright stars in the clear night sky, trying to find the answer, yet nothing came.

All I know was that... in the end, I've become a loner once again. And I lost everything I had in the process.

…

…

Huh, I didn't realize that it started raining.

Shit…

* * *

 **Prologue End**

* * *

 **GTO, the Host**

A man with short blond hair, who wore black pants and a green shirt stood up from his comfy chair inside a class, with a lit cigar in his hand and a book in the other. He observes **the readers** with a lazy posture before speaking.

"Hello, visitors!" He began, dropping the book onto the chair, "A pleasure to see you here. I am Onizuka Eikichi, 22-years-old, still single. Nice to meet you!" He smokes his cigar and sighs, "Anyway, I was told to do a 'Dramatis Personae' for this story, but personally I think it won't work. Instead of that, I guess I'll introduce each important character not related to the show of the protagonist, so you won't get lost or confused in the story. So let's begin!"

At his words the door at the left is opened, and a brown-haired boy enters the classroom.

"H-hello," The boy said, smiling nervously as he scratches the back of his head. "I'm **Yuuki Rito** , main protagonist of the manga series: **To Love Ru**. My show has four seasons and many ovas you can watch besides reading the manga. The genre is Harem, Romantic Comedy and Science fiction. I'm-"

"Okay, that's enough," Onizuka waves his hand dismissively. "Basically, the story revolves around his school-life and the fact that Yuuki can't confess to the girls he likes… puff… HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS SO STUPID! HAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, bastard!" Yuuki screams in retaliation, "You're not one to talk! You're old and single!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY STUPID BRAT! I'LL THROW YOU FROM THE ROOF!" The blond man blinks before he coughs to cover his outburst. "...Then a sexy alien girl appears in his bathtub and who cares anymore… lucky bastard. Just another ecchi comedy."

Yuuki growls, and points a finger at him, "That's rude! How is someone like you a teacher anyway?"

Then a girl with shoulder-length blue hair enters the room, fidgeting as she stood at Yuuki's side, "Hello, good day to you all," She bows. "I'm **Sairenji Haruna** , the second female protagonist in **To Love Ru**. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-kkkkk" Yuuki begins to choke due to her presence, and is unable to speak properly. "Eh…I-I-I-"

"Whatever!" Onizuka's tone cut through his stutter, "Let's go with the next one."

A girl with rather short brown hair enters the room, standing at the side of Sairenji, "I'm **Kazama Azuka** , I'm am the gang mediator and one of the selectable characters in the fighting game **Tekken** since **Tekken 5** and onward." Raising a fist upward, she states. "I'm here to bring the fist of Justice to this story!"

"Damn! How are these kids so well-endowed these days…?" Mutters Onizuka.

"Excuse me?" Azuka asks, narrowing her gaze.

"Ehhhh... Her game is about some Tournament that happens to occur in every single game. Lacking originality I guess," Onizuka ignores her and waves a hand again, smoking his cigar. "Next!"

Yuuki sweat drops, "Wait a minute! You shouldn't be smoking in the class!"

Steps are heard and another girl, with long brown hair and a pink clip on it makes her way towards the others. She nods at them and smile before gazing at the readers, "Hi! I'm **Nibutani Shinka** , one of the female leads in the light novel series and anime, **Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! (** **Love,** **Chūnibyō** **& Other Delusions** **)** Nice to meet you!"

"Tss… another typical character…" Mutters Onizuka while still sitting.

A tick mark pops up in the forehead of Nibutani, and she turns to glare at him, "Shut up! Some old creep of a man like you should keep his mouth shut! No wonder you're single."

The others are taken aback by her outburst.

"Whoa… this girls sure packs a punch, if only by speaking though," Comments Azuka.

Onizuka's brow twitch but he sighs, "Brats these days, they don't respect their elders. Not that I'm one to talk, haha. Anyway, her anime is about brats that suffered Chūnibyō and now try to leave that embarrassing past buried. Then some other crazy kid appears and whatever."

"You're not explaining anything at all!" Shinka spat in disbelief, "Anyway, the genre of my show is drama and romantic comedy."

Everyone nods and Onizuka speaks up, "Okay, missy. Then for today, the last character. Come on, don't be shy!"

"I'm not shy!" Comes a voice that belongs to a boy that just walked inside the class, whose hair was grayish, "I just fell asleep during the time in which I had to wait for my presentation! Why do I need to be presented anyway? Can't I just be left alone so I can live peacefully?"

Onizuka grabs the boy by his head, smiling eerily, "Do this fast and it'll be over that much sooner…" His tone was dark.

The boy nods frenetically, "Okay, okay. I'm **Ayumu Aikawa** , The main character of the light novel series called **Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? (** **Is This a Zombie?** **).** My anime also has two anime seasons you can watch if you feel like it, but I suggest you don't. Leave peacefully and forget about this stupid story."

Azuka punches Aikawa, hard, the blow sending him away and towards the wall, "Don't say such things, would ya?"

"His show is about some girl making him a zombie and then with other girls with super powers, they fight demons called Megamans," Explains Onizuka lazily.

"Megalos, perverted idiot!" Spat Shinka, and Haruna blinks in surprise.

"How do you know?"

She gazes at her, "I have no idea, but what I do know is that Megaman is a game."

Onizuka stands up, throwing his cigar, "Okay, that's enough for today. See you readers in the next installment: GTO, the Host! This is Onizuka Eikichi, 22-years-old, single."

"No one cares about that!" The others shout in unison.

"Tch! Shut up or I'll punish you lot!" Onizuka turns to the readers, "See you soon!"

* * *

 **I know I should have put this story in the crossover category, but considering the many participating shows, I have no idea how to do it. However, this story will be Hachiman-centric, and the narrative will be his POV, so the story will progress in a way that he will learn together with you, the readers, about the alternate world he is in.**

 **What I'm basically saying is that, if you don't know about the non-Oregairu characters, you'll get to know them via Hachiman's narrative and the extras.**

 **What was I thinking when I started this? It's simple. I have sort of grown bored of seeing the typical protagonists on those many harem comedies and whatnot. Also, the fact that none of those shows develop in depth the plot and the characters for the sake of fanservice and comedy leaves me with a bad taste. Most of you won't agree with me, I'm sure, but after reading and seeing Oregairu, I came to the conclusion that these various shows hold an incredible potential.**

 **However, there's only one capable man of showing us that potential, and that is:**

 **Hachiman Hikigaya, the one who sees beyond facades, actions and superficial personalities.**

 **Not all participating shows are harem though, but their plot could be further explored. Besides, who is better than Hachiman to deal with some of those typical characters and make them grow into something they're truly meant to be.**

 **That is what Hayato Hayama envies of him, the fact that Hachiman has the ability to change the people around him for the good of themselves without asking anything in return.**

 **Hachiman's alter ego is the most important plot point on the story, and of course, the main villain. There will be others, too, but as the title of this story, the only weapons Hachiman will possess are his mind and self-control. No power-ups, magic abilities, or fighting skills whatsoever, because this is basically the canon Hachiman drawn to another world by the end of the second season and current light novels.**

 **You know, during plenty of anime shows I watched, I just couldn't help but wonder… what if Hachiman was in this situation? What would he do and think? So, I ended up putting this idea on paper.**

 **Anyway, read and review! It is for you people that I write, to entertain you and give you people a good time. Let me hear your thoughts. I'll post all my responses to all inquiries and reviews in each chapter before the actual chapter as some other writers do.**

 **This got way too long, so here I say good-bye and see you soon.**

 **\- Frank**


	2. Conclusion?

**Well, it was about time that we see what happens next. I highly recommend you reread the first chapter that was heavily edited by my totally awesome new Beta-Reader (his words). I assure, it's worth it.**

 **Before that, let's get to the already mentioned review response! Feel free to skip this section if you want read the actual chapter.**

* * *

 **jordanlink7856:** **I see your point. I'm not that good as a writer, so I usually give my chapter several reads to fix mistakes before publishing, and considering the size of the chapter, sometimes it's hard to find all the mistakes. I'm actually searching for a beta reader that would help me with this, so if you know any, please tell me.**

 **Draughts:** **I personally think the same, but you must consider that he's dealing with stuff that is shaking his whole integrity and perception of the world. He will adapt, and when he does, you'll see how well he does. He has no powers, but someone like him doesn't need them when he can manipulate, use or ask those that have them right? There's always someone in charge of military armies, someone that direct those that will fight in a war, a commander… right? Hachiman may be one, who knows?**

 **Hachiman is the main character, and the story will revolve around his observations of this unknown world. However, Hachiman won't be a burden in events that require action, and that will be uncovered in the next chapters. No super powers though, but still, look forward to that.**

 **Ferno16:** **Well, it will… somewhat…**

 **The Azure Heart:** **Thanks, my friend.**

 **Neo Fan:** **I'm glad you're liking it so far. I'm not flawless, but I'll try to do my best.**

 **Lady Dalila:** **Why, thank you!**

 **MALT T:** **Yeah… maybe I overstepped the mark… but well, hell yeah if you liked it!**

 **Sweet Lulu-chan:** **Thanks. More characters will appear, so look forward to that. Awesome that you know GTO, his anime was one of the best I've seen.**

 **ArmantusCumPinnae:** **I appreciate it. I hope you like chapter 01 too! Lengthy as hell…**

 **Aquaquaqua:** **Good to know I've made the right call then about putting it on the Oregairu section. Well, I actually thought the same when I came with this idea, but the possibility of Hachiman reacting to the absurdity of some of this shows, I thought: "Hmm! What would Hachiman do if he was here?" Or… "Damn, I wish someone as Hachiman was here so he could give them a piece of his mind!" Anyway, as ordered, here is the update!**

 **Mythfan:** **Haha, yes… that right. I can't blame him though. He is scared and the worst is that all he had was taken from him without warning, and he doesn't know why. He has plenty of reasons to act this way.**

 **pomegranate downer:** **Hmm… yes, it would have been easy, but remember that he is always cautious. Why trust people he doesn't know about the recent events? He barely interacted with Komachi, and those that knew him, now hate him, so who could he trust to ask that question? Just by seeing Rito's reaction or the others, he may have concluded that just asking what's going on wasn't much of a good idea.**

 **AndyBurgundy:** **I'm glad my story intrigued you. There's more that meets the eye, and while chapter 01 may clear some doubts, always remember, nothing is never what it looks like. And yes, the characters you're probably thinking about will appear.**

 **Yes, he is indeed some sort of Anti-Hero. And don't worry! I won't abandon it!**

 **Supreme King of all Kings:** **I'll try to fix all the mistakes I can find. Haha, the journey had just started, so look forward to it.**

 **Anontbhfam:** **Honestly speaking… I would have banged her too. Although…**

 **Is Hachiman gay for rejecting Haruno? I think most men would have just had sex with her, but we're speaking about Hachiman here. He doesn't let carnal needs and feelings cloud his mind. He thought about the consequences that would come if he had sex with Haruno. He also thought that she was possibly making fun of him as he knows how bad she can be. And have you considered that he may already love someone else?**

 **GigaProminence:** **Well, I'm glad I've made a good job with the prologue. Happy reading with the chapter below this section.**

 **Ena-Ena Till It Hurts:** **And here it is! Moar!**

 **Faithful Reader:** **Thanks! Utaha, huh? Well, stay tuned and you'll see her soon enough. And that cook as well!**

 **Lord Alania:** **I'm sure most readers are not familiar with some of the participating shows, but if you think about it, Hachiman is also not familiar with any of these. So basically, you and Hachiman will learn of these shows together. I just loved the idea of seeing Hachiman dealing with situations like these, so I decided to write this story. Rest assured that the past will be revealed in due time.**

 **Knight of Athos:** **Yes, it worked. It was hard, but yeah, I managed to do it as I planned. I appreciate that you like it, my friend. Thanks a lot.**

 **Mili:** **Thanks. Cool to know that I stayed true to his character.**

 **We WANT:** **There you: GO!**

 **Sleepwalker 5462:** **Thanks!**

 **adv:** **Thank you! He kinda is, but well, considering all the crap he's experiencing, I think that is to be expected.**

 **Killusion:** **Indeed, my friend. You made my day with that question, hahaha. Who knows? Maybe they will meet.**

 **The Reader of Souls:** **Yeah, I just thought Hachiman would be the best character to make this story interesting. The plot will be good I assure you.**

 **Yeah, I'm proud of that boy too. Anyone else would have fallen for the temptation. Thanks 4 the support my good reader.**

 **TheLaughingStalk McColdHands:** … **Okay? It's disgustingly awesome that you like it ;)**

 **Predator7:** **I did. Haha… if you also write long chapter as me, then you have my respect, my good writer. On a side note, what or who is Andur?**

 **Xpeke:** **Thanks, and pretty much yeah. Hachiman met her. Unbelievable, right? Well, read the chapter below and find out about that.**

 **Lektorr:** **Wow, I wonder how you manage to get to this story if you don't know Hachiman. Usually, it's the other way around. Thanks, and clever nick by the way.**

 **Momo:** **Good to hear it.**

 **Profezia di Morte:** **Who knows? And I wouldn't mind it either.**

 **Christopher Dragkrow:** **Hell yeah if you enjoyed it! I know right? Hachiman dealing with stuff like this. Thanks man.**

 **HarimaHige:** **Here is the update. Fascinating you say? You make me embarrassed. I appreciate it. Chapter 01 is ready to help you with that doubt.**

 **Guest:** **Yes.**

 **shiroryuu012:** **Read chapter 01 to your heart's content then. Thanks, I'll try to make him that way. Let's hope I can.**

 **The Epic Legion:** **There is, after all, that chapter was just the prologue. Thanks.**

 **RRB:** **Me too.**

 **A Certain Unfortunate Guy:** **Hahaha! You're right, he should say that. Thanks for reading.**

 **Missy-kin:** **I hope I manage to meet not only Hachiman's expectation, but yours too.**

* * *

 **Man that was long. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyhow, fasten on your belts, 'cause this gonna be a wild ride!**

 ***Dark Spirit: Beta-Reader Invades***

 **(NirvanaFrk97): Just a precaution for Itherael's dear readers, there are plenty more crossovers coming in this chapter and the ones following. He really knows how to make a guy work…**

* * *

 **Logic is My Sword**

 **Chapter 01 – Against all Odds, Hikigaya Hachiman Reaches a Conclusion**

* * *

 **1-0**

The supernatural…

I was never one to believe in anything that couldn't be otherwise scientifically proven, and by that I meant, anything supernatural. Any event considered as such could not be achieved by scientific means, which in turn made them lack any sort of credibility. To rationalize the irrational would only look bad upon myself...

Anything supernatural wasn't within the realm of possibility, or so I believed.

Despite the strange events I've witnessed today, I still don't want to completely accept it, all I wanted to believe was that all this madness was a dream, a bad one… a nightmare. Even my own image in the mirror claimed that it wasn't, it was the opposite actually, as he said that this was my new reality, whether I liked it or not. It went against everything I stood for but I wanted to hold onto hope that he hadn't been right.

This new world was a shitty one after all.

Both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were out of my reach, as neither of them acknowledged me anymore. The Service Club no longer exists, cruelly taken and given to the one person that least deserved it. Even Isshiki hated me for reasons I had yet to discover, and the worst part was: I didn't even get to speak to Totsuka this whole day!

This was pure misery. It was as if I were living the life of another person, all that was familiar to me had become unrecognizable. I felt sort of let down, actually.

As I lay on my bed, I futilely wished that I would wake up tomorrow as if nothing had ever happened. I'll wake up to Komachi's sweet voice, somehow arrive late and then get lectured by my violent sensei. Hear the usual 'Senpai!' from my foxy kouhai needing my help again, and attending the boring, yet welcomed club meetings after class.

However, life didn't really have that in store for me. Shame on me using a concept like 'hope' in the first place.

 **1-1**

Where was I right now? The hell if I knew.

The area around me was anything but real, considering that I should be in my bed right now, not this eerie place. Now this _was_ a dream… at least, it should be.

But…

Dreams are supposed to be a succession of images, emotions, ideas and sensations usually occurring in the mind during REM sleep as far as I knew, but what was before me was something else. Because _this_ is the rational method to the human thought process.

I was in what it seemed to be a huge domed building, with tall columns by each wall, only reaching the middle of the tall structure. Still, they were gigantic. Everything seemed to be colored with a purplish tint as far as I could see. The floor had a strange design, and there were many symbols within the upper part of the walls. This place was surreal to say the least.

This was all too detailed, and I was completely aware of myself. I've never been much of a lucid dreamer, but this was past that. It's as if this place was actually…

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 01** Section: **Song 01**

* * *

 _ **"Welcome Hachiman Hikigaya, to the Cathedral of Causality."**_

My head shot up immediately, finally noticing a presence I somehow ignored despite its large size. Whatever it was that was in front of me, I could tell just by sight that it was probably a hundred feet tall.

I gaze in utter shock at the barely humanoid creature, which seemed to be made of machinery. Whatever that thing was, it had a skull-like head with a crown overtop of it, and was that… purple hair? The large strands of seemingly purple spiked hair came out from the back of its head. As for the rest of this thing's body, it wore a black robe of sorts, covering everything else.

Just what was that thing!? None of this makes sense!

I'm completely frozen in shock, my mind blank and unable to formulate any sort of assessment. This was definitely a nightmare, one that felt unbelievably realistic.

I look at myself. I'm still wearing my school uniform, so this may be a dream since my mind recalled what I wore.

Then looking around, I manage to see some entrances, but they were far from my reach. I would have to somehow fly or find extremely large stairs to reach them. In other words, there was no way out from… hold on, did someone say ' **Cathedral of Causality'** just now?

"What is this place?" It meant more for myself than anyone else, but the way its eye twitched in my direction means it can at least hear me.

 _ **"Did I not use the appropriate language, human? Or do you perhaps suffer from hearing loss? Perhaps I overlooked that detail."**_

The great voice comes again, and I only need a few seconds to realize that it belonged to the thing on a throne over a flying platform. My legs losing their strength as it focuses its gaze on me. Seriously, what the hell is going on _now_?

To begin with, the large creature is speaking to me… in Japanese! Now that I think about it, besides looking utterly terrifying, it also exuded some sort of twisted regal presence. It was simply too overwhelming for me to handle, and its size wasn't helping my anxiousness.

"Uh, I… I'm not deaf, but I have no idea what a Cathedral of Causality is," At least my voice didn't quiver to reflect my fright and confusion. "This is some sort of dream, right?"

It had to be, otherwise I have to believe that this farce was actually happening like if I were in an anime or something. "Are you supposed to represent my inner conscience or something? That crown mean I'm some sort of King of Cynics?"

I couldn't buy the 'me' in the mirror being my true self, so maybe this thing…

The entity falls silent while raising its large, pale and thin clawed hand to its maw as if in thought, _**"That is certainly the most unusual way I have ever been addressed."**_ The creature suddenly laughs, his laughter causing the area around me to rumble. I manage to keep my balance, barely, _**"How bold of you to consider yourself a King, even if it is among those who are cynical. Truthfully that is one reason why I have chosen you, Hachiman Hikigaya."**_

Looks like that answers that. Great, another unbelievable thing is happening to me. But at least it's rational enough to hold a conversation instead of just attacking me. I distinctly recall that I once saw an American movie with this robust actor, whose name I have forgotten, who fought in the jungle against an alien with advanced tech using the jungle to his advantage. The movie was old, but it was really cool! Wait, why am I thinking about that right now? This thing isn't an alien, is it? Though, it does look like it could be one, with that size and all the high tech it has.

Maybe this thing can finally tell me what's going on.

"Just tell me one thing. Is ' _this'_ a dream?" I gesture towards the area.

 _ **"It is not, I assure you. I am very real."**_ I cock an eyebrow. Everything around me screams the contrary. But he doesn't really have a reason to lie to me. If this is a dream, that would mean that I'm lying to myself. And lying to myself would lead to delusions on my part... I refuse to do that to myself.

"So… My current life, that's not a dream either then?" I'm terrified of the possible answer, I want to hold onto that modicum of hope even if my brain says that it's irrational.

" _ **No. This is no dream nor a night terror. This is your new reality."**_ Was his simple response.

I already knew the answer, but I still can't help but feel a pang of loss pierce through my heart. I really did lose everything then… But that also means that he was somehow involved in this. Bastard! Don't treat it as if it as nothing to do with you! Before I can say anything else though, he speaks up again.

 _ **"However, before we discuss the reason of your presence in my dominion, allow me to introduce myself."**_

Well, he knows who I am already, might as well reciprocate it, "… So who or what are you exactly?"

 _ **"You may call me Deus Ex Machina. The one that succeeded the role as god of time and space after the vanishing of the Titan Chronos a millennia ago. I am but one of many watchers of all existing worlds and realities."**_

What the…? A god? Of time and space? …One of many? Worlds and realities? …What was this guy saying? This all just sounds like dialogue from an RPG game. It's insane.

"…Right." I sigh, I can't follow any of this. If this is real, then it's far beyond what I could comprehend. Seriously, it sounded like a shitty anime. "Whatever that means. So… What is all this?"

Deus Ex Machina raised a fist when a light began to appear before me in a vertical, rectangular shape, before fading and taking the form of a mirror with golden borders. I looked at my reflection, and to my relief, it was doing just the same as me, but suddenly, a large smirk spread from side to side, it's dead-fish eyes assuming a dryer and more sinister light, becoming that much more intimidating and darkening until it was nothing more than a shadow.

It was him again, he never introduced himself as anything other than my 'true self.' If I were to go by technicalities, it would be accurate to call him my 'shadow'; though since he resides in reflective surfaces, referring to him as my **Reflection** was more appropriate in more ways than one. If I had anything to go by with how twisted I've been told I am lately, he fits the twisted image perfectly as opposed to me. And he was the last thing I wanted to see right now.

 _ **[**_ _Yo._ _ **]**_ My reflection raises a hand, as if greeting me. I simply glared at his presence. Him being here answered some questions at least, Deus Ex Machina was behind all of it.

Then footsteps suddenly echoed to my right, someone coming from the darkness cast by Deus Ex Machina's floating platform. I focused my gaze in that direction as whoever approached made themselves known. It was only the one person apparently as brown footwear came into my view, then dark green pants and finally a white shirt with a loose blue tie and open red blazer overtop. The new presence looked to be a normal enough person at least.

And finally, the face of whoever this person was came into focus outside of the shadows.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 01** Section: **Picture 01**

* * *

 _ **"Ah, my other candidate, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji."**_ Looks like Deus Ex Machina was expecting this fellow. 'Other candidate,' huh?

There wasn't much to say about him. He looked sort of plain, his curtained hair was brown, having a long fringe divided in the middle. His seemingly tired eyes, which by the way, reminded me of someone, were yellowish. But, as I continued to study him I felt something off about him. He reminded me of...

"Eh… I've heard enough to at least know that Deus Ex Machina wants something from us," The unknown boy speaks, his tone as bland as his facial expression.

The boy called **Ayanokoji Kiyotaka** folded his arms, not looking at all tense despite being in the presence of such a monstrosity. Yeah, there was something more to him than he lets on. I may have relaxed after some time, but that God of Time was still an intimidating presence.

" _ **Have you finally reached a decision?"**_

"Not yet…" He responded lazily and looked at me for brief seconds, then at the mirror. "It's you again. Why are you here?"

I blink as this boy speaks to the mirror from where my reflection stared at me. He was still there, still smirking at me, but he seemed to be ignoring Ayanokoji, does that mean…

 _ **[**_ _That's right. Like you, he's seeing his true self in the mirror. Quite an unpleasant fellow actually._ _ **]**_ Excuse me? You think you have room to talk Obvious Villain-san?

I still have to ask, "You're saying that we both have whatever the hell you are?" My evil self merely nods, "Who is he anyways?"

 _ **[**_ _I'm you, so if you don't know that, how am I supposed to? Idiot._ _ **]**_

Great, not only is he unpleasant, he's useless too. I see my 'reflection' give me an indignant glare, hoh… Looks like he can more or less guess my thoughts as well, wonderful. Or he's probably just that self-aware, hmph, he has some of my qualities, I'll give him that.

"Ehh…" I turn towards the voice, the brown-haired guy looking at me. "You're talking to your reflection in the mirror, right?" I narrow my gaze and he continues, "I don't really get what's going on, but well. Nice to meet you."

He extends a hand to me but I only gaze at it. We exchange blank stares until he finally lowers his limb. This guy is something else, I can't read his face at all, and he seems way too calm despite our current circumstances. Plus I still can't help but be reminded of someone as I look at him.

"Why were you hiding until now?" I inquire. Everything about him set off warning bells in my head.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Ayanokoji casually shrugs, "Well, considering the situation, I thought the best course of action to take was to wait. Looks like I was right about that."

Deus Ex Machina chuckled, _**"Indeed. Now that we have all gathered, let us get to the business at hand."**_ And with hands intertwined, he announced, his voice reaching the both of us, and if I had to guess, including those in the mirror. _**"After the recreation of a fallen timeline, many elements were used to restore it, altering many components that originally manifested it. However, the one with the power to destroy Gods remained just the same, allowing those around him to remain almost identical."**_

What is all this? Fallen timelines? A god-destroyer? It's still as confusing as before. Ayanokoji's expression doesn't look to have changed much from its usual state, yet I can tell he's as lost as I am.

 _ **[**_ _Stop trying to make sense of these things idiot. How could you ever hope to understand a god? Just the mere thought of it is absurd._ _ **]**_

It makes sense but… does he just expect me to nod my head and accept all this without thought? If he really was my 'true self', he would never accept these things in such an unquestioning manner.

 _ **"The Great Red has warned me of a unsettling threat that can compete with my power, along with others like me. It is for this reason that I must choose my successor in case Death claims me."**_ Deus Ex Machina lowered his gaze. Hold on a minute… is he referring to us? I don't have the slightest idea of what is he talking about, _**"Originally, I had planned to propose a competition of sorts among 12 individuals in order to find my heir. However, I then made the discovery of you, Hachiman Hikigaya, and you as well Kiyotaka Ayanokoji. The two of you have the appropriate qualities to succeed me and take over should my time come."**_

"Stop!" A new voice caught me off-guard... nearly made me jump. I turn towards my left as a middle-aged man arrives. He was dressed in expensive-looking clothes and wore glasses and a strange hat, "I thought we agreed that we would use the future diaries in the survival game! What made you change your mind!?"

Survival game? Was that the competition he was going for?

 _ **"John Bacchus… Hmm… Maybe I should revoke your key to enter my dominion. I did not request for your presence, nor did I ask for your opinion about my decision."**_

A foreigner's name this time… It does seem that this man arrived here of his own accord. Wait, more importantly, by his own means. Does that mean that this man called **John Bacchus** knows how to get out of here? So then, he can help me-.

 _ **[**_ _If you think he's going help you escape, then you're delusional._ _ **]**_ I glare at the mirror. _**[**_ _Do you really think someone who's allowed to come here willingly has time to waste on an ordinary kid like you? Besides, it looks like Deus Ex Machina is the only one who can decide whether we can leave or not._ _ **]**_

"Who's this supposed to be?" I voice out. A name isn't enough of an explanation, especially since he's somehow involved in all of this.

" _ **This is John Bacchus, mayor of Sakurami City. He is a collaborator, and also a companion of mine."**_

"The mayor of Sakurami City?" I ask more to myself. It's been awhile since I last studied the map, so I don't immediately recall it. "Wait, tha-"

"Etto… As far as I know, Sakurami City has never existed," Pointed out Ayanokoji, seemingly having caught what I was going to say. "And if it does now, then all I can assume is that it's another change of this new Japan. As for how that happened, I wouldn't know."

"See? You're going to give one of these ignorant children your power? That's nonsense!" This John Bacchus guy spat, he looked really angry. Not my problem though, I can barely wrap my head around this. You can't blame me for being ignorant about the situation. "Why don't you at least include them in the survival game with the others?"

 _ **"Unfortunately, we no longer have time for the competition. Despair will engulf this world soon… That woman will create utter chaos, so for the sake of this world's survival, someone needs to put a stop to her, John Bacchus."**_ A large, thin monstrous finger is suddenly directed at us, and I can only blink at that. _**"They will stop her and bring hope to the world. I have foreseen that, which makes them more than just my perfect replacement."**_ Just when I thought he couldn't make this whole situation more unbelievable, Deus Ex Machina starts spouting off about the end of the world. Be more considerate damn it! Do you expect me to understand all of this!?

"I have plenty of resources, so whoever this woman is, I can simply kill her," The man retorts, smirking smugly. This geezer seriously gives me the creeps, how can he casually say he would kill someone without a care? How can someone like him be a mayor of a city? "You can't trust these… _children._ " He looked at me, then at Ayanokoji with scorn, and I glare back. You picking a fight bastard?

 _ **"They possess the intellect and will to uncover the ultimate truth, while you are blind, John Bacchus,"**_ Pointing another finger at the old geezer, a light envelops him. What the hell? Maybe I'm inside a game like in the plots of some recent light novels I've read before? With virtual reality it'd make sense… but, I know it isn't.

"No! You can't do this to me! After all the resources I've spent in creating the technology for the fut-" And his voice was abruptly cut with a flash of light, then he was gone. I can only imagine the light created by Deus Ex Machina took him away, most likely to where he came from. Who knows, he could probably be dead too…

Damn it… This is the real deal.

In the end, what little hope I held of returning to my previous life was gone. No dream is this elaborate, and there was no way my mind would create such an experience. I couldn't run from it anymore. Maybe I was transported to another world or something, maybe I'm in a some sort of parallel dimension. Insane I know, but this with all of these absurd events occurring left and right, it's all I can come up with to explain everything. Thank you manga and light novel industries for assisting me in crafting that theory.

Just… what would anyone else think? No, I shouldn't focus on that. Right now, all I can do is watch and observe what comes next.

 _ **"As I was saying,"**_ Deus Ex Machina begins again, catching my attention. _**"What I desire is a new successor, someone new to become the next God of Time and Space. All of my unlimited powers will belong to the one worthy of this title after my death, and I am sure you will use them wisely in keeping this world balanced."**_

"Is that so?" Ayanokoji commented, still unfazed. "Just like that, I'll become some god and have all that power? As if it'll be that convenient." I have to agree, there's no way there isn't a catch.

I sigh, hands in my pockets, "What's the deal, really? All I want is to return to my reality. It was you, right? You're the one who dragged the two of us here."

 _ **"Yes, but that previous life of yours is of no importance. Once either of you become the God of Time, you shall remain here as the new watcher."**_

I scowl at that. 'Of no importance?' Why are you deciding that on your own? _I_ find it important.

"So if I were to obtain your powers, what would stop me from using them to return to my world?" I must be insane, using such a threat in front of a god that literally made someone disappear. "You can't expect us to not want to go back."

 _ **"I assure you both, your previous lives will be long-forgotten by the time either of you succeed me."**_

That means that something will alter my mind if I were to remain here, whether it's because of him or because of the power he carries. I don't need it though. As far as I can see, to be the god of time means to remain here, alone. And I didn't want that…

I want my life back.

"I refuse." I give my straight answer, ignoring the eerie smile of my reflection. "I have no idea what you saw in me, and I don't care. I want to go back to my world before waking up this morning. Find someone else. Maybe this guy's willing to do it," I gesture towards the boy to my left, "But I won't. Send me back."

Ayanokoji shrugs his shoulders, "I won't either. I don't need such responsibilities. I want to have a normal life, even if I'm being forced to help a girl reach the top, which is already impossible. I won't say I'm entirely unhappy with my life, but anything is better than becoming the puppet of forces I can't comprehend."

The deity stares at us for some seconds, then a laugh echoes in the large room. It was my voice, but at the same time, it wasn't. Looking back at the mirror, my doppelganger folds his arms, looking amused at my decision. What's so funny you fake? You got something to say?

 _ **[**_ _Just as I thought, he didn't accept. Well that's fine, he doesn't have the guts for something like that._ _ **]**_ Wait, can he speak to this god? Deus Ex Machina stares back but doesn't look to have acknowledged those words.

But how funny is it that he says we're the same but is so readily capable of insulting me. Isn't he just insulting himself by saying that about me? The answer is a resounding 'No.' Of course not, he isn't me after all. He's just a fake reflection.

"Yeah, that's right, I don't have the guts for it. Who wants all that responsibility anyway? I can only imagine that being the god of time requires a lot of work and effort, so I wouldn't be any better off than a corporate slave." I say offhandedly. "What's so good about that? To work is to lose after all."

"Eeh… I feel like I heard something weird at the end there…" Ayanokoji raises an eyebrow. Shut up, don't get in the way of my dream of becoming a househusband!

 _ **[**_ _I have to agree that sounds best…_ _ **]**_ Finally something came out of his mouth that can be considered Hachiman-ish! _**[**_ _Although, with this power, we could make all the bastards that made our life miserable suffer. Doesn't that sound tempting?_ _ **]**_

I don't immediately respond to that. I can't deny that many times over the course of my life, I felt so angry with the world that I wished for it to be destroyed. I still have the list of the unforgivable people in my room… or the room I had before all this madness began at least.

Yes, I had been angered and disappointed, but I learned to move on and ignore the words of the superficial. What they said didn't matter, because I do like who I am. So revenge was no longer something I sought, doing so, well…

"That's just self-satisfaction," My reflection's eyes widened slightly from my words.

Then the guy with the red blazer speaks up, although, he's directing his words at the mirror.

"Not really, though maybe deep inside me I may think so… if you really are my true self then I can't rule it out. Who knows?"

I grunt, "You're actually buying that they're our true selves? If this god's anything to go by, they could just be his creations just to screw with us."

 _ **[**_ _Heh…_ _ **]**_ The creepy grin that suddenly appeared on my reflection in the mirror gives me a bad feeling. _**[**_ _What kind of half-assed theory is that?_ _ **]**_

"There's no way of confirming that yet." Ayanokoji replies to me, "All we can do is investigate. Whether our reflections are telling the truth or not, it doesn't change the fact that they exist, no matter if it's inside the mirror or in our minds. They talk to us, they know us, to an… uncomfortable degree. And if they were creations created by this god here, he probably would have brought it up."

I frown, my gaze refocusing on my smirking reflection as I try come up with any other viable theory. No, it's a waste of time. What good will it bring to think logically where normal convention and reason don't apply? Can anything even explain what I was seeing right now?

No, science can't explain the existence of Deus Ex Machina, of that, I'm definitely sure. This was something outside the realm of human understanding.

 _ **"…So you both have decided to not accept the role I'm offering you."**_

I raise my gaze towards the weird skull-like head of the god who reminded us of his presence. I cannot hear any sort of ire in his tone despite our refusal to his absurd proposition. And while that may be a relief, I have the feeling that it isn't entirely good. I can't let my guard down until I leave this dangerous zone, can I?

"Ah, I'm not even really good at making friends." Scratching his head, Ayanokoji states monotonously. "I'm just an inconspicuous student trying to live his high school life in Koudo Ikusei. It's really hard when you're assigned to the lowest class, you know? How can I be expected to become a god?"

I look back at the god in an equally uninterested manner. "Yeah, I don't think I'm the replacement you need either. I mean, I can barely deal with the little social life I have, so managing godly powers is way out of the question for me."

 _ **"Then we have reached an impasse,"**_ The fearsome god stated, his tone even. That wasn't a good sign, considering that he probably can wipe our very existence in the blink of an eye like he did with that John Bacchus guy. _**"You see, I can only make use of someone from the Prime. The both of you fit such a criteria."**_

Prime…? What's with all these weird terms?

"Then use someone from another place. You even mentioned twelve people for that survival game, right? Listen to that creepy old geezer and do whatever you planned to do in the first place, but leave me out of it." I sigh, my frustration showing a little. "Plus, why do keep using all this terminology that doesn't make any sense to us anyway?"

Deus Ex Machina merely chuckles, which honestly is sort of terrifying.

 _ **[**_ _Knowing… me, I won't change my mind. So let's do what you suggested, shall we?_ _ **]**_

Huh… Looks like the 'me' from the mirror has spoken to this god before, which confirms that whatever he is, he's not my conscience. What is the purpose of these fake 'reflections'? How much do they know?

" _ **Indeed…**_ " I could sense now his total attention being directed at me. I swear I could feel the pressure from just being the receiver of his focus, " _ **Then, let me offer you a deal where you can get what you desire.**_ " Its gaze moves towards the other deadpanning boy. " _ **Actually, let me offer you both this deal.**_ "

Well, at least he's humoring me. If he's as powerful as he says he is, he'd easily be able to strong arm us into succeeding him. Or at least I would if I were him. Then again, I'm not the type to force my will upon others. I'm not Miura Yumiko after all, well at least not _my_ Miura Yumiko. Ugh, sounds a bit embarrassing saying it like that…

"What deal?" My companion asks in my stead.

 _ **"It is rather simple. You both will play a game, and whoever wins, I will send the winner back to his own world,"**_ I don't like where this is going, I can sense he's hiding something. There's more to this than it just being a simple game.

"A game?" I ask. Nothing good ever comes from games created by all-powerful supernatural entities, I realized as much. Of course, I'm taking into account all the light novels I've read with circumstances akin to this one as the base of my limited knowledge about the supernatural.

Huh… who would have thought that those trashy light novels would be sort of informative in the end? Truly, they are what should be in classrooms instead.

" _ **Yes... You two will be the only players this time**_."

Ayanokoji sighs wearily, also pocketing his hands in his pants, "I expected as much. So only the winner of this game will return to his own world. What happens to the loser?"

 _ **"I shall wipe the memories of the one who fails to claim victory. Then I will teach him the ways of the God of Time myself."**_

Damn… While I guess it's a good thing to be given a way out of this, the fact that one of us will remain here, for who knows how long, is worrying. That is, if Deus Ex Machina actually decides to keep his end of the bargain.

Even if I didn't know this Ayanokoji guy, I wouldn't feel right getting my life back at the cost of his. How selfish could you get? This time god forcibly rips us from our lives and only through a game can one of us escape from this.

"What's the game?" I shouldn't think about that yet, I don't even know if the game is winnable.

 _ **"It is a game of hide and seek of sorts that will take place in the world you have been experiencing since awakening,"**_ The god responds and I stare at him in confusion. Hide and seek? Seriously? _**"Find me, then you win, and I will send you back to where you belong."**_

"Find you?" I snort, this was ridiculous. "While I'd say that your size is a huge giveaway, you being a god that supposedly controls time and space is a pretty unfair handicap."

"That's right." Ayanokoji nods his head in agreement. "What's the catch?"

 _ **"You think that as a superior existence, I would offer those lesser than me to participate in a game where they cannot win?"**_ Deus Ex Machina seemed surprised… Well, not really… just… how the hell would someone be able to see any sort of expression with that robotic face? _**"I have always respected the rules, and I pride myself in the fact that I would never be unfair towards mortals, no matter the consequences."**_

He rejected the idea of tricking us as expected, but it still doesn't change the fact we still don't know one thing. Can he be trusted?

"So, explain the game to us." I practically demand. It's not really clear to me, this, 'finding the god' part. So I had to ask, "How are we supposed to find you?"

 _ **"I have created –with my power– a humanoid mortal in your world. One who will act as a mortal, eat as a mortal, feel as a mortal, and more importantly, it will resemble a humanoid in appearance. However, this being will try to hide the fact that it is my creation."**_

Now it makes more sense, "So it's not actually you then?" I stare dryly at the godly being.

Ayanokoji lowered his gaze, his eyes somehow piercing despite his expression not having changed at all. And here I thought I was the only one that managed to pull that off. "This creation, can it be manipulated? Whoever it is?"

Hoh… What an odd fellow.

It took Deus Ex Machina some seconds to reply to his inquiry, _**"That is an interesting question, and the answer is: Yes. As a being that was created in the likeness of humanoids, it will think and be emotionally unstable as all mortals are."**_

There were some doubts that still needed to be addressed, "What if I don't want to play this game?"

 _ **"You are free to do what you see fit. But should Kiyotaka Ayanokoji discover my creation, you will lose, and then… You will become my successor."**_

The brunette adds, "And if I don't want to play this game either?

 _ **"Nothing will happen. Nothing at all. This world will end without resistance, but know that you will both fall alongside it."**_

I narrow my gaze. It doesn't take a genius to realize that he is practically stating that winning the game is the only way for something to happen, which I assume is Deus Ex Machina sending either of us back to our respective world. If I don't discover who his creation is, then I'll be stuck in this alternate dimension forever, that of course is if Ayanokoji decides to do the same as me. And doing that will leave us here in a world that is supposedly nearing its end.

 _ **[**_ _Oi! Don't be so stupid. This game is… our only chance of returning to where we belong._ _ **]**_

Good grief, what an annoying fellow. My reflection in the mirror sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. "Oi, what's your deal? First you want me to get the power, now you want me to leave? Pick a side already, you indecisive idiot."

 _ **[**_ _Any matter concerning you is mine as well, of course. Going back, staying here… Both are choices that have their own advantages. Don't worry though, I won't remain as a mere watcher. I will be the reminder of your deepest desires… and who you truly are._ _ **]**_ I don't like this. This bastard's a lot more twisted than I thought.

"You know, who's to say you're not that creation?" I say to the mirror. If taken out of context I probably look like some raving lunatic talking to this mirror. The worst thing is, I may not be wrong. This reflection of mine is not what it claims it to be, but I think it would be better to not push too much on the subject until I get solid proof.

Despite his seemingly perpetual deadpan, I can tell that Ayanokoji is clever, maybe even more than I imagine. His composure is unlike any person I have met, but there was something that didn't feel right within his eyes. Anyhow, I bet he thinks just the same regarding his reflection.

"So, Hikigaya," I turn towards my human companion as he walks up to me. "What are you going to do? You going to search for that fake human?"

I'm not sure how to respond to that. There was no way to know if Deus Ex Machina was lying, no way to know if he's going to keep his word. Would he really send the winner back? What would occur once the fake human was found? For all I know, the whole deal about the fake human could be an utter lie. Or… it could actually be true.

Let's just assume it's true.

Then one fact lingered, one that was worrisome. Only one of us could win the game, so only one would be able to return. It was me or this unknown boy.

I sigh, I've been doing this too often today. I was irritated and confused, even anxious, but it didn't matter. There was only one answer to that.

"Yeah, don't have much of a choice," I close my eyes and continue. "And I don't have a reason to trust you. I'm definitely sure you're not gonna just stand there, so I won't either."

Ayanokoji scratches his head, "Ah… Well, that's fine by me. I was actually hoping you'd say that." Looks like I was right about that. "I wish you luck. I'll wait for your success."

I had to raise an eyebrow at that, "Really? I thought you wanted to return to your previous life. Did the chance of becoming the god of time appeal to you after all?"

"Who knows really?" Ayanokoji gives me wry look. "You certainly don't."

I can't help but smirk at his words. Well, I can't deny that, I have no way of knowing how he feels about it. I can't read his mind and he's susceptible to lying even if he does say something about this. But one thing is certain, Ayanokoji Kiyotaka will also play the game. Maybe it was just a hunch, or the fact that he sported a similar expression as mine, but he seemed way too calm despite the current circumstances. Could he be the fake human?

As expected, there are too many obscurities. Just knowing that there's a single false human in the entire world is not enough for a sane-minded person to be willing to participate, even if the 'willing' portion is fairly inaccurate.

I raise my gaze back to the god, "Fine, I'll play along. Will you at least give us a hint? If this creation looks human, then it could be anyone on the whole planet, right?" I cross my arms, "You can't expect us to be able to figure it out so easily."

 _ **"Indeed, Hachiman Hikigaya. The game has been made in a way that you, the participants, will have a chance of winning. I will give you three hints…"**_

I nod my head, focusing. I'll need to remember every word if I want to win the game. I have no choice. I want my life back, and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. If I have to defeat Ayanokoji in this game, then he better do his best because I refuse to lose what I had.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 01** Section: **Song 02**

* * *

 _ **"First. My creation is female."**_

"How old?" I immediately ask, he needs to be more specific than that.

Deus Ex Machina makes a humming sound, _**"She is between age of eleven and seventeen Earth years."**_

All right. That narrows this search by a large margin, but that still a lot of females to take into account. Although, I still have a question that may help me a great deal, "Do I know that person already, or is it someone I haven't met yet?"

 _ **"I cannot answer that inquiry."**_

…Seriously?

"Right…" I sigh, pocketing my hands in my pants. Then I raise my tired gaze, "What's the next hint?"

 _ **"Second. Only the participants, their reflections in the mirror, and my creation are aware of my existence."**_

I see. Taking into account the first two hints, I can remove Ayanokoji and my other self from my list of suspects. Well, the girl part should've been enough but whatever. Also, it gives us a better chance to find her if she already knows something about Deus Ex Machina. I doubt it'll be that easy though, she may know as much about us as we do about her, so she won't be stupid enough to say anything. I mean, who in their right mind would reveal that sort of information to others?

Probably that Yuuki guy if he was cornered by a girl…

 _ **"Third. My creation lives in Japan,"**_ He finally states, letting his strange head rest on the back of his throne. _**"Do not ask for a specific prefecture, as that inquiry will remain unanswered."**_

I was hoping for a better clue but it works, I guess. The fact that I don't have to search in any other country, or continent for that matter, is a relief. Besides, I'm just a highschool student that subsists with a weekly allowance. There was no way I could afford to travel outside Japan. However, this is still not enough information.

"You gotta give us more than that," Ayanokoji's expression becomes darker as his golden eyes scrutinized the god carefully. This guy was something else, what a scary face you're making there, Ayanokoji. "The female population of Japan rounds up to 10 million people even if we take into account those whose age fall between 12 and 17. That number is still too large to find her."

Whoa… Why does he know that much about the demographics of Japan? This guy looks to be a bookworm… or a genius even. Even if that mask of his annoys me, he is indeed correct about that. The game is still far from being winnable.

" _ **Indeed. Then, I will give you one final hint. Every being you already know and will meet from now on is important, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji.**_ " Deus Ex Machina gazes at me, _**"For you, the same, Hachiman Hikigaya."**_

I glare back at him. "There's something I still don't understand. Why choose mere humans for your replacement? Why have some absurd game decide who will become your puppet? Why even give us the chance of rejecting your proposal? You say you're a god of time, so doesn't mean you can control time? Why go through all this nonsense if you're that powerful? That means there's more to this than just finding a candidate to this, isn't it?"

Silence ensued for a whole minute. Good grief, I must be insane. My heart beats loudly in my chest, but I refuse to back down.

 _ **"I have foreseen it. My death is imminent, and my fellow kin have been long since passed after living for thousands of years as the God of Time. Only humans can harness this power but you must prove your worth. Any other living race would take this world and probably others towards destruction. One of you must become the next watcher to save this world from its fate."**_

Other living race? Surely he doesn't mean…

"If you already know the future, then why bother doing anything at all?" Ayanokoji asks monotonously, "Just let everything occur if that's its fate."

I knew that wasn't it despite that seeming to be the case, simply because I couldn't come to accept what they were trying to convey in here. I glare at the two in defiance.

"I don't believe in fate," I state with utter conviction. "You think that someone's life is predestined? That someone has their lives decided for them? That one can't change the future because it's already set in stone? Don't make me laugh. Life isn't so convenient for fate and destiny to dictate our lives." I shake my head in a bothered manner.

I have no idea what I'm doing right now, but I just can't keeping listening to all this crap.

"It isn't," Ayanokoji nods in agreement. "But society tends to twist humanity. No matter how much people try, their path is averted from its first intended course one way or another. You name it: arrogance, cruelty, greed, frustration, hatred, stubbornness and jealousy, which are all emotions humanity transmit in a never-ending cycle of chaos and destruction. We destroy our own fates by succumbing to them."

I have to concede that he is correct by all means. History tells it multiple times. Great empires, countries at their peak, fell chaotically due the poor decisions made by their rulers based on personal feelings. Decline had been always inevitable once greed and envy grew within those with power, ultimately creating internal rebellions and destabilizing the order that once held together the civilization.

However…

"They made the wrong decisions. Napoleon, Claudius, Lu bu, Hitler, Xerxes the Great and all those with vast influence and resources were blinded by their thirst of power, avarice, and their attachment to personal matters. They died because of it, and while some of them truly deserved it, the fact is that letting their personal feelings cloud their judgment led them towards downfall. Fate didn't do that to them, they did it to themselves."

Ayanokoji frowns slightly, the first notable change on his face, "That may be true, I admit…"

I look at him sternly, "People let their hearts direct their course in life, and that's where everything starts going wrong. The human mind is the ultimate weapon, while the human heart is subject to manipulation which leads to one's destruction." I take one step forward, my eyebrows furrowed. "That won't happen to me. I'll choose which path to take and what future to have by myself. Some god of time isn't going to tell me otherwise. I don't have a destiny, nor am I fated to become a god, my life is what _I_ make it to be. No one will ever take that from me."

There was silence. Every presence in the cathedral gazed at me with surprise, my reflection included. Deus Ex Machina gave a small chuckle after a few moments.

" _ **How very interesting… That is exactly why I chose you Hachiman Hikigaya, for you hold a mind which cannot be corrupted. It is not one of blind innocence, nor is it a mind darkened by spite. It is one that is capable of of true impartiality should you become my inheritor."**_ I blink in confusion at the god.

I wasn't expecting a compliment but I suppose I now know why I'm here. Ah~ I really am awesome! Wait, no, I'm getting distracted by this god's flattery.

 _ **"The wheels of fate are moving, the future is becoming more unclear. It is true that fate exists and is already written, but it does not mean it cannot be altered. You can indeed take control of your life whenever you decide to, Hachiman Hikigaya."**_

I just don't know what to think of this. But whatever the case, I'll figure this out on my own, as I always have.

"…Then we'll see what happens when it happens…" Ayanokoji mutters.

I nod in agreement before focusing back on the large god, "Then, let's say I find your creation. What happens then? How will you know I found it?"

The large being looked on impassively, _**"I will know that you have achieved your task when my creation is no more,"**_ I frown at his words. I have a bad feeling about this…

 _ **"To simplify it, one of you must kill my creation once in order to win**_. _**That is how I will be notified that she has been found."**_

"What…?" My jaw almost falls from shock. Kill, he said? His own creation? "…You want us to… 'kill' your creation?"

 _ **"Indeed, that is how this game will end. Do that and you will be back to your previous life, Hachiman Hikigaya."**_

I stare at him in disbelief, "You're… kidding, right? You must be insane if you think that I'm able to kill someone. You might think I'm special but I'm still just a highschool student, I'm not a killer."

 _ **"Do not concern yourself with such trivialities. My creation will simply disperse into energy once you inflict fatal damage to it,"**_ Deus Ex Machina's tone becomes darker, and I pale because of it. _**"It will not be as if killing a true sentient being, unless you make the wrong choice. That mistake could very well mean the death of a living innocent."**_

I blink several times. I couldn't even think of killing his creation, and now I have to face the fact that if I decide to do so, there was the chance of killing an actual person if I messed up?

This was disgusting. What kind of god could think this was acceptable?

"This isn't hide and seek. This is sick. You're insane," Ayanokoji growled in what I think is righteous anger. Yeah, I couldn't agree more.

How could a god be promoting such a nauseating game? I only wanted to meet the rom-com gods, to curse them for their poor work! Not some senile god of time trying to get me to kill someone!

 _ **"Whether you choose to search for my creation or not is your decision, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji,"**_ A massive ball of what seemed purple energy began to gather at a dangerously and worrying speed above us both. _**"You already know what will happen should you not win the game. The option to return to your own world, that depends solely on your participation."**_

This was unfair, like hell it could be considered anything else! Not only do we have to find one girl throughout the whole of Japan but one of us has to kill her? Damn it! What am I supposed to do? Yesterday I was a different, albeit still average, high school student. Now, a possible killer?

How the hell did things wind up like this?

 _ **[**_ _Don't worry, I'll help you win… in my way… our way._ _ **]**_ I turn towards the mirror, my reflection sported a dark expression. Whoa… I can't believe I can actually look that intimidating. _**[**_ _If you win, then I'll also get what I want. So, please take care of me until then._ _ **]**_

Despite his words of 'encouragement,' I can feel an ulterior motive behind my reflection. Ugh, I don't like the way he's acting. Does 'our way' mean the way I did things before?

Considering my current circumstances, I may have to return to _that way_ of solving problems. It may not always be the best long-term solution, but they got immediate results. Besides, these new people in my life don't matter to me, even if some of them are wearing their faces. It's low, it's horrible, but it's something I've been good at for a while now.

"Hikigaya," Ayanokoji suddenly addresses me. "Well, I hope we meet again, and under different circumstances."

"I don't." I give him a flat stare. "Nothing personal, but I'm not interested enough to meet you again." Being honest is the least I can do, this guy rubs me the wrong way and he should at least know that. That facade of his, I figured out why it felt familiar and why it annoyed me.

It was like Haruno-san's, but his did the opposite. Where Haruno-san's gave the impression of the perfect woman with no faults, Ayanokoji's downplayed his true capabilities. How capable he was, I didn't know, I just knew that there was more to him than he lets on.

"Too bad. We just met, so I have no information yet that would make me dislike you." He puts a hand on his hip, closing his eyes. "Although, your eyes are sort of off-putting."

"Hmph, yours are no better." I retort.

"Seriously, is being antisocial and creepy the new fashion these days?" A young female voice came from above, and I stared towards it. "Why would you choose these kind of humans, Deus?"

Now, the new voice belonged to a little girl that came flying down towards us from who knows where. I wasn't really surprised after seeing Deus Ex Machina in his self-proclaimed glory. She had chocolate-colored skin, purple eyes and her hair had a pale purplish tint, which resembled a thistle plant. As for her outfit, she sported a pink sleeveless jacket, long white boots, two bracelets on each arm and white…shorts…? What's with this loli magical girl?

 _ **"Are you doubting my judgment, Muru Muru?"**_ Deus Ex Machina speaks to the tiny, floating girl. _**"I assure you that you are mistaken if that is the case."**_

 **Muru Muru** , stupid name by the way, folded her arms while floating upside down. "Really? Why choose them? They don't look capable of handling themselves among those with powers beyond their understanding," She glanced at us, "They're not even good looking."

"I don't want to hear that from some un-cute brat." I growl and she smiles gleefully in response. Stupid brat.

Ayanokoji speaks up before she does, "Whoever you are, it's kind of obvious why the god will make us go through this hide and seek game. As far as I can tell, we both have trouble dealing with social protocols, like making friends… right?" He shoots me a glance, and I nod slowly. The fact itself doesn't bother me, I just don't like others knowing. But hey, this guy was the same? Well, seeing how he's acted it's not really surprising. "Finding the fake human actually means for us to do something about that."

"Mmm?" The tiny girl blinks, confused. "What do you mean?"

For someone that apparently has supernatural powers and talks so casually to a god of time, Muru Muru seems pretty dumb. Yet she's right here, which could only mean that she is not just some random person. I sense insincerity from her, and the childishness she sports seems fake. She's not a normal kid, or maybe she isn't a kid at all.

It's just an act to hide her true demeanor.

"This game's far more difficult than it seems. At least, for someone that fails to achieve a social status among society," I explain with eyes closed, exporting my irritation to them. "Discovering the fake human will require a process that will inevitably involve getting to know people past their superficial covers. Only by that will we be able to discover Deus Ex Machina's creation."

Ayanokoji sighs, lowering his head. "So basically, we're gonna have to deal with our social problems. I guess that's not bad, but…" Then he raised his gaze, his eyes displaying an unexpected sharpness. "You see, it's suspicious that you'd want a mere human as your replacement. Even if that person is exceptional, something I'm not, nor is he."

I tsk at that, but I can't bring myself to retort against it. I like myself, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm exceptional. If I'm honest, I don't really excel at anything in particular. Even if humanities are my strong suit, I'm still third place in that. Still, Ayanokoji has a point, why would such a mighty, non-human entity want a simple human for this job? Doesn't make much sense.

"We don't even have any supernatural abilities, or hidden powers like many of those shounen protagonists in anime." I add, my voice coming out rather dry.

 _ **"While there are those that hold supernatural abilities or enhanced physical capabilities, there are also those that can direct those that fight towards the right direction. Power is nothing when you do not use it wisely, or pose it in the right direction."**_ Deus Ex Machina states, hands intertwined and back leant to his throne. Wait, seriously? Super powers exist here?

 _ **"I do not desire those who are strong, or powerful, as it becomes irrelevant once you inherit my possession. I desire someone with a complete understanding of reality, one capable of seeing beyond superficiality, one capable of seeing the truth hidden beneath the mass of lies that exists within humanity. One who does not need special powers to show others the way."**_

"The hidden truth… Huh…" Ayanokoji mutters.

"I'm still not sure if I can believe you," I say truthfully. "But you're right about one thing. I don't need power, your power. You said it yourself, 'god'." I look upward in defiance. "I won't become your successor. I don't care if you die and you need a replacement for the job. As a 'human', I have the right to make mistakes, even if it's because of my selfishness. I'm sure there are those that would die for this chance, but I'm not one of them. I'm inconsiderate, intolerant, pessimistic, selfish, sneaky, a liar, but I still know what I want. And this isn't it."

The god of time stays silent for a moment as if he was pondering what I said. Hmph, he probably thinks I was acting like an unruly child. Muru Muru gave an "Eeh…" as if impressed. Though I doubt she means it.

 _ **"...There are actually very few with the ability to change their destinies,"**_ The large god begins, " _ **And you two are among that limited group. In a separate reality, there exists a man who consistently defies the expectations of the gods that rule his world –for he is the only one that is capable of directly controlling his destiny and altering the courses of those around him."**_

"He's reeeeaaally creepy…" Muru Muru giggles to herself, "But he's really fun to watch!"

"Then why not drag him into this and leave us alone?" I ask snarkily.

" _ **There are certain circumstances that surround this man, in fact, the same could be said of others like him and yourselves. While he is indeed capable of altering the fates of others, he is…"**_ The god chuckles almost fondly, " _ **Fairly narrow minded in completing his self-imposed quest. No amount of words would convince him of becoming my successor, even if I were to resolve his matter."**_

"He doesn't seem any different than the two of us." Ayanokoji points out. I nod in agreement.

" _ **This man also lacks aspects to his nature that are necessary in order to succeed me,"**_ The god states before continuing, " _ **His social capabilities alone pale in comparison to the likes of you both, and they require much more work than we can afford to spend time on, to merely mend it."**_

Whoa, just how bad off is this guy that even _I_ would look like a riajuu in his presence?

"I suppose that's but one thing among a myriad of issues?" The brunette boy asks.

" _ **Indeed. Also, I believe there are separate plans for him in the future."**_

"And so that leaves us." I state rather than ask.

The god nods his large head, " _ **You both also hold the ability to change people, and can change everything around you. I have witnessed it since your births. That is your blessing, and now… your curse. Only those capable of altering the future so easily are suited for becoming the God of Time and Space."**_ I heard something creepy there, this bastard's been watching us?

"Then as someone who can change destiny, I'll choose my own future. I won't be a mere tool as most humans are." Ayanokoji states sharply.

"That goes for me too." I say, deadpanning. "You know, I'm actually disappointed in my first meeting with a divine being. Whoever chose you to be a god must have been an idiot. Either way, I suggest you find a way to survive when we eventually don't live up to your absurd expectations." Deus Ex Machina stares at me, unblinking.

The god said nothing for several seconds. I turned to see Ayanokoji, scanning his surroundings with that ever blank gaze. I guess this is it, huh? Whatever was the true reason behind choosing us, we both rejected it. I suppose that obtaining the power of time and space would be the ultimate experience, but it was a pity that it came with a cost neither of us were willing to pay.

The sudden movement of the right hand of the god caught my attention, and I realize there was some sort of energy gathering above us. What the hell?

 _ **"Then it is settled. Go forth, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, Hachiman Hikigaya. No matter the path you decide to take, I shall observe your progress until you succeed, or die. Just remember, patience is the key. And do accept these gifts as apologies for the sudden summoning."**_

Gifts? What gifts?

"Bye-bye Creepy-kuns!" Muru Muru waves goodbye to us energetically. Shut up, you stupid brat.

With that, a ball of energy was sent towards us, it looked like a dark version of the Spirit Bomb. Hold on a minute… was he going to kill us? What about the game?

Did we wind up making Deus Ex Machina angry? Shit…

I take a step back away from the ball of whatever it was. I try and glare back at him, I'm terrified but I'll be damned if anyone sees it. I always wondered how it would feel to die, and while I hoped that mystery would remain as such, It look like I was about to find out soon enough. However, the boy next to me as cool as ever didn't flinch, so that helped me relax.

Ayanokoji only stared blankly at the nearing ball of energy before muttering some words.

"This is it then, Hikigaya," I respond to his dry gaze with one my own. "You probably know, but... people are tools, which can be used to one's advantage. No matter what needs to be sacrificed, the only thing that matters is what we want, and in the end, what we'll achieve."

"No matter the method," I add and Ayanokoji nods his head. "No matter the consequences..."

After that, I hear no more.

The blinding light over us expanded, and all I could do was raise my arms upward in a protective manner, shutting close my eyes as I waited for the inevitable. Komachi, I leave you all my possessions! Vita-chan and my manga are yours! Although, do throw out the couple of indecent magazines I hid under my bookshelf if you ever find them. Don't blame me, Komachi! Onii-chan has his faults! Old man, Mom, sorry for all the trouble I gave you! I hope you someday abandon your lives as corporate slaves so you can enjoy life!

Wait, it's not even my world I'm leaving dammit!

 **1-2**

 **Current time: 6:45 p.m.**

I jolt awake, sitting up on the bed. It was hard to breathe, I felt agitated, as if I had ran a marathon. I look at my shirt, it was wet… Geez… I'm sweating like a pig.

I feel… exhausted… and weirdly hyper alert at the same time. Ugh, my head's killing me…

"Ow, ow, ow… Damn, that hurts." I instinctively close my eyes due to the palpitations in my head, holding it with both my hands. Gah! It feels like my head was being split in two with an axe or something. As seconds pass, the sudden migraine finally begins to fade. Man, it was a relief. In less than a minute, I finally felt at ease. At least the brief pain was able to convince me that I was still alive. Then a sudden ring erupted out of the silence.

My eyes became wide open, searching for the source of the sound. The continuous ringing of my phone was the only sound within the room. Oh, it's on my pillow… Now that I was fully aware of my senses, I took in my surroundings. Right, I went straight here after I came inside. Huh, I hadn't planned on taking a nap… My room was the same as this morning… not a sign I was hoping for.

"…" I ignore the ringing of the small device by my pillow, and walk to the closet, while turning on light. The large… collection was still there, which meant that my previous life haven't returned as I feared. I'm seriously going to burn this crap when I get the chance… But that wasn't the most important thing right now.

I was still in the world that was so unfamiliar, yet still vaguely recognizable at the same time.

This was my new reality… Damn… Well, I can only deal with it the best way I can.

My cell phone begins to ring again, illuminating the pillows by its side. I pick it up, flipping it open. The caller's name was displayed in the screen.

 **Ms. Annoying Bitch**

I narrow my gaze. Who's this supposed to be again? And why use the Western alternative to '-san'? The me who lived here must have hated this person for me to put that instead of a name. I press the screen to answer, "Hello?

After several seconds, a response came, "Hello…"

"Who is this?"

"Mou… Hikio baka!" I raise an eyebrow, looking at my phone, startled. It can't be… "You said you already had my number, didn't you add it to your contact list?"

I reactively pressed the red symbol on the screen, ending the call instantly. Crap, I didn't mean to do that… But can you blame me? The Fire Queen called me… she has my number… I completely forgot. If it wasn't for what I witnessed before in my 'dream', I'd think that I had finally gone insane from delusions.

Miss Annoying Bitch... It'd make sense I'd put that name somehow, but am I really on such bad terms with her? Even the one I knew wasn't particularly cruel to me… anymore… Well this one tried to be nice to me despite the fact I was pretty harsh to her today. Actually I'm surprised she was still talking to me. That's weird, one would think that the only reason she'd stuck around is because she li-

My cell phone starts ringing again, catching my attention. Good thing too, I was getting ahead of myself. As expected, she doesn't know when to quit despite that it was pretty clear that I wasn't interested in talking to her. Wait… I need to think this through… If I'm back to this strange world, then I have no choice than to learn about it. Then how should I start?

My gaze drops to the phone, still vibrating in the palm of my hand. To my dismay, the only possible source of information available for the moment is… **Miura Yumiko**. And one I had no clue how to act with, she may be different but she may hold knowledge about the events that concern Sobu High and me. Besides, she fits with the conditions of the fake human, and as Deus Ex Machina stated, every person is important. I'm going to need to start with her.

Ugh… what a pain.

My cell vibrates again, so I touch the answer button.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 01** Section: **Song 03**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi-kimoi!" I pull the phone away from me due to the screech, "Why did you do that!? Do you know how much effort I put into calling you?"

If it's that difficult, then don't call me woman. People shouldn't do things they dislike if they're not obligated to do them. And who the hell is 'Hi-kimoi?' Did you to merge my name with 'Kimoi'? That's seriously rude, and even more so if you're the one calling me dammit!

"I'm hanging up…" I say dryly. I may need her but I'm not desperate enough to withstand unreasonable insults.

"Eh!? Ah… No! I mean, you were being mean, you made me angry..." She stops, and I look at the screen. The call is still continuing, though she isn't speaking. Then… "That attitude of yours is so mean at times…" And she takes her sweet time to only say that? Tch…

I sigh in resignation. My new life is practically unknown to me, so I need to endure whatever she throws at me for the time being. It's nothing bad yet, but I still have my limits.

"Listen, Miura," She is silent. Good. Now I can speak, "I need to ask you a fe-"

"A-ask me out!?" Gah, stop yelling! Seriously, why would I ask you out?. At least let me finish my sentence before you jump to conclusions. You always have to speak before anyone else, don't you? Stop acting like some dere-dere cliché anime heroine.

"It's not that." I reply drily, "I need to ask you about school, and asking Sensei isn't much of an option." Her hyperventilating stabilizes, replaced by a steady respiration. She makes a humming sound as I continue, "We can talk after school tomorrow if you don't mind."

The response doesn't come, though I hear her sort of erratic breathing again. Is she thinking through her answer or something? Relax woman, it's a yes or no answer.

"I-I see, b-but waiting for the end of classes is kind of, like, a waste, Hikio. Why don't we, like, talk during lunch break? We could…" Her voice fades for a moment, and I just cock an eyebrow. "…Eat lunch t-together or something… like, on the rooftop or something." Then she went quiet.

Did she already think of the place? Pretty weird if you ask me, but it works anyway. I don't want any sort of interference getting this information. But… if everyone hates me that much in Sobu, wouldn't eating lunch together damage her reputation? Although, I don't know what kind of fame this version of Miura has yet. Plus, she came up and talked to the most hated person in school without a care today.

But still, acting like this with me couldn't really make her more popular, so what did she gain?

"That works fine. Sure, we'll do that. Meet me on the rooftop during lunch break," I say and there again, comes silence. "Oi Miura, you still there?"

"Yes… You know, I was, like, thinking that we could go together instead of just meeting there, Hikio." I sigh again. "W-what are you sighing for?"

"Wouldn't your reputation be damaged? You know people will start talking if they see us together," Yeah, as the Fire Queen of Sobu, I bet she wouldn't like her superficial friends talking behind her back for hanging out with a loner as me.

Mind you, I love the way I am, but I don't want to be held responsible for damaging others' reputations.

"Hoh…" I blink, her tone had become cold out of the blue, "You think I care about those other people? If they want to talk, then let them. I'll take care of them later."

Hold on a second! That's a really dangerous thing you said there Miura-san! You're scary Miura-san, scary!

"I see…" I say trying to keep my nerves from showing.

"Thanks though… It's… cute that you'd think of me like that."

I feel a bit of heat on my cheek, hearing her say that. "It's not like that at all. I only said that because I don't want people bothering me for 'spending time' with one of the most popular girls in Sobu."

Has anyone seen one of those mangas where that exact situation occurs? Where the clichéd most-popular-girl-in-the-school-talks-to-the-loser-character'? Then you get the hatred of every male, and you become a target for the bullies due to their envy… even the closest friends to the protagonist despise him for suddenly accomplishing what they couldn't. Wait, everybody already hates me and I don't care about them anyway…

"Why do you always have to screw it up, Hikio?"

"Not sure what you're talking about. I'm doing you a favor though, so you don't have the right to complain. Well, see you then."

"W-wait!" I pull my phone away from my now ringing ear. This girl doesn't realize the damage those shouts do to my poor, tiny hair cells in my, er… co… co… cochlea, was it?

"What is it now?" I ask a bit annoyed.

Silence comes again for about a minute, though her breathing was still audible. They call me rotten, yet, no one sees that this popular girl has some serious issues with her behavior. And stop breathing so loudly already.

"I… hope you sleep well… Ha… Ha…" Huh? Is she laughing or something? I have a bad feeling, so I make some distance between the mobile device and my ear. "HACHIMAN!"

Her scream was so unexpected that I nearly drop my phone. I couldn't respond to her embarrassing use of my name as the screen displayed that she ended the call after shouting, sparing me from the awkwardness.

What the hell was that?

Whatever, what's done is done. I'm gonna have to ask her tomorrow about myself and all she knows about my class and the Service Club. I do hope she cooperates when the time comes.

I look back at my cell phone, noticing that I've received four more messages while I slept. I browse the menu, reading each one of them. The first is from:

 **Sakurai Tomoki**.

\- hey dude, you won't believe what happened to me today! better if we talked about this personally. Remember the dreams i was having lately? It looks like Sugata-senpai wasn't lying. im chained to a girl with wings right now, dude! Can you believe itI? i'll be coming for the weekend to Chiba. If i get rid of this chain first…

Yet another unknown name to me. A girl with wings though… is this dude referring to an angel? Perfect, more insane things aside from that time god.

The next is from… **Takao**?

\- Hachiman… I'm a bit depressed… Call me when you have time…

What the heck? Is this a girl or a boy? Still as unfamiliar as the other name. It's really awkward to have people I don't know texting me this much. It gets weirder when the message conveys a feeling of closeness or understanding with the use of my name. Something I'm honestly unused to, except if it's Totsuka, I wouldn't mind being close to and understanding him.

The third message was written by Haruno-san… my gut tells me that I shouldn't read it. Morbid curiosity though compels me open the message. I'm such a weakling…

\- Hachi-kun~ I'm no longer mad at you. So, here are a couple of pictures with all my love so you can think of me tonight. I wouldn't mind if you masturb-

I stop reading. Sheesh…

Ignoring the text, I scroll down the message to see the pictures she referred about. I freeze immediately after that. Haruno-san took pictures of herself. She was wearing a purple babydoll as she laid over her bed. Whoa… Her figure was very prominent in the picture. It was both alluring but held a sense of modesty. This woman…

I slowly click for the next picture. A sense of dread building up within me. As the second the picture loaded, my eyes widened. I let go of my phone as if it were on fire. What the hell, woman!?

What…? What was _that_? How was she able to dress down to _that_ degree? No, no, no! What's her damn deal!?

I proceeded to delete them all with great fervor. It felt wrong to have such things from Haruno-san, I can't explain it properly but the thought of having them riddled me with guilt. Guilt of what, I'm not sure, but it was like the time Isshiki blackmailed me with the receipts of our mock date. I felt inexplicable guilt that the two others didn't know about that outing of my sly kouhai and I. That and the possible chance that Komachi could find them tells me it's a good idea… I just couldn't take the risk of her seeing the content of this message.

I was sweating again, my face completely flushed red. This is no longer teasing, she truly means it. I'll have to look into this later. As much as I don't want to.

I took a few moments to gather myself before opening the last message.

It came from another unfamiliar name, **Shidare Hotaru**.

\- Hikigaya-kun? You didn't respond to me yesterday. Well, I'll just have to bring you all the dagashi from Shikada-san's Candy Shop. You have no idea how good they are. I met plenty of interesting people too. I'll be back in Chiba tomorrow to catch up.

Dagashi? She means the cheap candies sold in some stores right? The last time I ate dagashi was when I was 10 years old. The old man bought us so many that day since they only cost between 5 and 10 yen. I ended up in a hospital due to a severe stomachache. Since then I despised those cheap sweets. Though, looks like I'll have to try them when this girl gets here.

Wait a minute, this doesn't matter right now.

I hear the doorbell ring, so I get up to answer it.

"Ah, I'll see who it is!" Komachi's voice echoes outside my room, causing me to smile.

However, the expression was quick to disappear as I recalled her behavior early in the morning. She was much less expressive than I've been accustomed to. Not only that, she's particularly timid in engaging with me. Her eyes displayed her hesitance that the rest of her body language amplified. Was she…? Could it be that Komachi is scared of me?

I sat on the bed brooding for some seconds before Komachi loudly slammed my open door.

"O-onii-chan!"

I calmly turned my head at the spontaneous intruder. Though sudden, I had been long conditioned to expect these moments with Komachi from my world. Because of that, I couldn't help but treat this Komachi the same.

"Shouldn't you knock first, Komachi? I like my privacy, you know?"

She practically begins to tremble, tears in the corner of her eyes, "I-I'm sorry… B-but, there was no one outside Onii-chan! Tou-san and Okaa-chan went to a reunion so I feel sort of scared…" The ringing bell is heard again and she begins to panic. "O-Onii-chan! I'm really scared! P-please go see who's pranking us!"

I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Seeing her uncharacteristically scared, and practically begging me to help her as if she suspects that I will abandon her otherwise.

I nod and walk to her, "Stay here. I'll see who it is." With what I hope is a reassuring smile, I pat her head.

She reddens, "O-okay, Onii-chan… P-please be careful."

"Yeah."

I walk down the stairs and towards the entrance door. There, I stood before the door. Damn, why couldn't we have a bat by the door at least? Oi, old man, what are you going to do if we ever have a break-in? Well, there's an umbrella, great… Maybe I can poke their eye out before I get killed…

I take a deep breath before grabbing the door knob, pulling the door open in one swift motion. Then I ready myself… and nothing happens. There's no one outside. I give some steps forward into the street, warily observing my sides as I held the umbrella like a bat. In the darkness of the night, I couldn't see much.

I stood there for a minute, nothing happening, so I wait a few more minutes. I could feel the night breeze chilling my body to the very core. The sweat of my body worsened the coldness I felt, but I endured it. Looks like it was some stupid prank after all. Bastards, go blow up already.

I closed the door, putting the safety locks in place, just in case. Finally I can breathe in relief, and with that comes…

"ACHOO!" I sneezed hard, like, really hard. I felt my brain rattle in place for a moment. We know that's not possible, but usually hyperboles allow people to convey thoughts and feelings more easily. Argh… That sort of hurt actually…

"Damn, I'm gonna catch a cold at this rate." I sniffle a bit, maybe I should heat up some coffee. I already slept a bit so I'm not going to be tired for a few more hours. I should go to Komachi before that.

Hugging myself, I walked up the stairs and back to my room. Komachi was there, looking worried. See? Onii-chan can be dependable sometimes.

"Whoever that was, must've left," Komachi's face lightens up slightly.

"R-really?" She looks up hopefully up at me.

"Really," I nod back at her.

She alternates between looking shyly at the ground and smiling shyly at me. When she gains enough courage to stop glancing at the ground, I send her the most reassuring smile I could.

"Okay…" Her smile briefly widens as she reddens again.

"Yeah." She takes that as her cue to leave my room.

I watch Komachi enter her room, closing the door behind her. But before she does, she takes one last glance at my room. As one can expect, she jumps when she realizes I had been observing her before frowning in what looked like hopeful uncertainty accompanied with a red hue on her face. She's quick to retreat into her room after that. I sigh, yet a small smile creeps onto my face. She's wary of me, but she doesn't entirely fear me. She's like a pet who is unsure of her owner's good intentions.

It isn't entirely terrible, but I would prefer our previous relationship anytime of the day.

I turn towards my balcony window. The night sky was starry, somewhat pretty, yet I felt sort of melancholic. This wasn't the same sky I used to see, those shining stars aren't the usual ones I gaze at. It was sort of depressing.

My cell phone makes a sound, signaling that a new message arrived… As I pick it up, the screen shows exactly what I expected, however… there was no name, only a number.

\- How are you Hachi? I saw you talking to that BITCH again! You also bumped into the WHORE your friend likes, huh? Ah~ Why couldn't that be me? I feel so sad right now… I may have to hurt them so they don't bother you again. Don't worry, Hachi. I'll make sure the SLUT with the bear costume doesn't bother you either. I love you so much! Don't cheat on me… or I'll rip your heart out~

I felt chills run through my body after reading that. Suddenly, the doorbell begins to sound again. That's enough of that already, bastard.

I quickly rush to my balcony to catch the jester, and when I looked down at the entrance door, I realized I would have been better off with the wool over my eyes. I saw a girl with pink long hair running away, yet she stopped abruptly and turned towards the balcony where I stood.

I felt every alarm in my head go into overdrive. The lamp post behind her allowed me to see her face in the night, and I swear I'm gonna have nightmares now. Her eyes lacked any sort of emotion, which were directed at me. She wasn't smiling, only looking at me neutrally. The girl seemed to be dressed in a blue shirt along with a skirt of the same color, and a pink ribbon tied over her chest. She also held a green cellphone in her left hand. She started punching away at the buttons frantically.

My cell phone pings again, and I look at it. There was a new message from that same number.

\- KYA! Hachi saw me! I'm so embarrassed! I just don't have the courage to speak to you yet! So please wait for me, Hachi~

I raise my gaze from the tiny device, to realize that she was nowhere to be seen. Anxiety envelopes me. A cold sweat breaking out as I frantically look around to see where she had gone, but it was no use. I sit there in stunned silence, staring out into space.

I've never experienced this feeling of utter terror before, and it must have been three times now. First, with my Reflection, then Deus Ex Machina, and now that girl… What the hell was that? Yanderes are just supposed to be fictional character tropes, though I suppose it wasn't a stretch to say this world has fictional aspects. I now understand that one of the ways for me to lose the game is to die… I bet whoever she is, she'd really kill me. That's the vibe I got from staring at her eyes.

Now it seems like I have a stalker with yandere tendencies. How much more difficult is this life gonna get? The only way to return to my previous life is to preserve this one, however, my chances of that are becoming more slim by each passing hour.

I'm just a high school student. What do they want from me? I take a few minutes to relax myself from my panic.

And as I wondered just that, something in the night sky caught my attention. There was this star that shone red, I hadn't noticed it before. What the hell is that?

My intrigue slowly increased to worry, as the star was rapidly increasing in size. One could easily mistake it for something such as a falling meteorite, the main issue being that it's trajectory seemed to be heading straight for my house!

I stepped back and involuntarily closed the glass door. A fruitless effort in hindsight. It wasn't like it was going to do anything to dampen THE INEVITABLE DESTRUCTION THAT IT WOULD CAUSE ONCE IT HITS THE GROUND!

I remained stunned there for a brief moment, before the glaring proximity of my impending doom shook me from my stupor. I backpedaled away from the window to at least get awa-

 ***CRASH***

I put my hands up in a feeble attempt to guard my face, which did nothing to prevent me from being swept off my feet as my back had a subsequently painful meeting with the wall behind me. Argh, that hurt. I gasped in agony as gravity pulled me back to the floor before everything faded to black.

 **1-3**

There was an aching pain in my back and head, I could feel that brutally well despite that everything was black… but was it? Hold on a minute, I feel something soft on my face. I push it away, better. My limbs worked gently to move my body, rolling. Ugh, even doing that hurts right now. There was dust clouding around me, but it wasn't as much as I expected.

I felt around the ground, sensing with my fingertips the pieces of debris on the ground and a pillow. How did I survive that shockwave? I slowly sat up, my back screaming at me to stop moving. Gah… Shit… That hurts. I try to rub my face a bit to regain my senses before pulling my hand away, noting the blood on my skin. Perfect…

Observing my surroundings, this was still my room, or what was left of it. The damaged door was still shut closed, so I could assume nothing probably happened outside. Okay, examining the damage around me, my balcony was gone along with my bed. I mean, there was a crater created by the impact of whatever was lying inside my room. How it didn't crash through the lower floor was beyond me.

I slowly got up, a bit hunched over in pain that was at least becoming more tolerable as time went on. Due to the cloud of dust, I couldn't see what had crashed yet. Though, if every sci-fi anime and film I've ever seen have taught me anything, it's to never approach an unknown object unprepared.

From the sky, the falling object seemed large, but from the crater I can conclude that it was actually somewhat small. However, even a object the size of the average male could have obliterated my house after passing through the atmosphere at such speed… right? I could only imagine that its speed was exponentially reduced before the impact, preventing my death and home's destruction. Still, my bedroom was a mess. Even my closet had been compromised as most of my manga, games and light novels were splattered chaotically across the room, with pieces of torn paper still falling from the ceiling. Hopefully that abhorrent 'research' material was annihilated. Aside from that, I was here, bruised and bleeding.

…

Wait! Komachi! Is she alright!? I feel a surge of adrenaline rush through me as I think of the safety of my precious imouto. Said adrenaline rush allowed me to stand straight and ignore the pain that was probably screaming at me.

Just as I reached the door, I hear some sounds coming from behind me. I look over my shoulder, my eyes catching a sight that stopped me dead in my tracks. I just couldn't come up with any rational answer right now. Some sort of absurdity was occurring, and I once again had no control over it.

The dust had dispersed for the most part, so I could finally observe what caused the obliteration of my balcony and wall. I blink, noticing that not only was my somehow-survived cell phone ringing, but the doorbell was going off again. Was it that stalker? Did she come to see if there was any chance of killing me?

Either way, I'm dead all the same. There was some sort of spaceship laying in the middle of my room, and probably a disgusting alien inside it ready to eat my superior brain! I take another step back, bumping my back against the door. The persistent pain briefly letting itself be known once more as the shuttle-looking thing begins to open by itself, particles dispersing from inside.

Shit! I have to get to Komachi befo-

"Hmmm?"

I blink, several times. A human-looking hand appeared out of the spaceship, alongside another. What is this? I swear I've seen this in a western movie before! Long bubblegum pink hair suddenly becomes visible, and while the sight of that scary stalker comes to my mind, it soon is replaced by big emerald eyes and a delicate looking face.

Before me was no alien monster, but a human-looking girl wearing a costume I could only imagine a futuristic noble would wear. It was white with some black details accentuating her chest and long legs. The neck though resembled a shirt, which also had a red and orange, odd-looking tie. The strangest thing about her outfit was the big white hat over her head, which had two thick swirl-shaped draws on the front and bat-like wings protruding from the sides.

Good grief, isn't she embarrassed? I mean, wearing such a weird outfit. She looks ridiculous.

The girl lifts her arms upward, stretching herself and yawning as if she just woken up. I just can't ignore the fact of how well-endowed she is, though something else caught my sight. It was black, thin from what I can see. While I imagined that it was part of her outfit, the fact that it was moving on its own made me doubtful of that. And seeing where it was placed…

Could it be that she's a Saiyan!? No way!

No… wait, the tail's different. There's a heart shaped end to it.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 01** Section: **Picture 02**

* * *

"Fuah! Escape successful!" I blink. She speaks Japanese… maybe this is the true universal language instead of the failed Esperanto. Nah, no way. Probably some high-tech thing gave her the ability to understand and speak the language of wherever she landed.

"…" But I can't respond to this, seriously, who could?

She smiles brightly as she looks at me. "Hello, earthling!"

I take a deep breath, nod before promptly turning around and escaping the room. I can hear her voice calling out in surprise but I just ignore it. Now this situation seemed like a page ripped directly out of some manga... or did Deus Ex Machina contact the Rom-Com gods to mess with me? I mean, a random girl just crashed into my bedroom in a freaking spaceship!

Geez… damn this life. Whatever, I have to get to Komachi. Oh, right, I should at least wipe the blood off my mouth. I already look like a mess, no need to scare her off with my injury.

"Komachi?" I knock on her door. Wait, this isn't a moment to be considerate about privacy, Hachiman! Just open the door! And so I did, finding myself frozen from shock once again. "Oi! Koma-"

My jaw almost drops, if only because of what I was witnessing. Seriously, this keeps getting worse, and more insane! Why you ask? It's actually quite simple to tell. One just simply doesn't see a woman coming out from a wall on a daily basis. Why are there so many people invading my home out of the blue? This can't be good.

 _ **[**_ _Idiot, that face of yours only shows denial… How pathetic._ _ **]**_

My attention is drawn towards my left, where Komachi's desk is located. Over it, a compact mirror. It was _him_ again, my 'other self' in the mirror. I glare at him.

 _ **[**_ _Why are you looking at yourself with that face? It's simply the truth, so… why don't you focus back on our 'cute little sister' again?_ _ **]**_

I look back at Komachi.

"O-onii-chan!? W-what was that tremor…?" She blinked at my ruffled appearance before the light behind her caught her attention, "Oh, look! A goddess has come to grant me a wish!"

Just a tremor? My bedroom has practically vanished! How didn't you hear the crash? Wait that doesn't matter anymore, I have an even more serious problem to deal with now. Namely, the woman that had just emerged from the lit rectangular shape on the wall by Komachi's bed. Said shape swiftly evaporated once the being was fully situated outside of it.

She stood before us, smiling warmly. This was yet another beautiful female popping out of nowhere. The Rom-Com gods are mocking me now, of that I'm completely sure.

It was purely because of my protective nature over Komachi that I pulled her behind me as this intruder stepped towards us. Simultaneously to the events unfolding before my eyes, I could distinctly hear our doorbell ringing an absurd amount of times, enough to call it worrisome. Accompanying these series of obscenities, my cell phone was going off unyieldingly as well.

I regard the woman from top to bottom in few seconds. She was… she was… very captivating… But, I could feel some sort of divinity coming from her, not unlike Deus Ex Machina… Maybe Komachi wasn't wrong about her. Maybe she truly was a goddess… at least, she has the looks of a traditional one.

Her bright blue eyes observed me kindly, it was disconcerting. For some reason, there were two small triangular markings on her cheeks, with a thin diamond-shaped crest in the center of her forehead. Though, I can hardly say they're oddities in comparison to the rest of her.

Her light-brown hair was styled in two large bangs that framed her face symmetrically, with four thinner locks of hair branching out from the top of her head, curving downwards on either side like some sort of antennae. The rest of her hair was tied into a ponytail that ran down her back.

The attire she wore was just as strange as the other parts of her. It was like some sort of elaborated gown, consisting of a white robe that revealed her slender legs, as well as a white shawl alongside an outer blue garment with a yellow triangular trim that draped over her shoulders and wrapped around her upper body. This clothing in particular hanged loosely over her body like a jacket and was joined in the front by a matching jeweled brooch. Heelless, open-toed, blue sandals covered her feet.

As for accessories, the beautiful woman wore golden earrings and a golden choker with five thin rectangular ornaments hung from her neckline, accentuating her striking and graceful features even more. Simple golden bracelets adorned her wrists alongside blue fingerless gloves.

Okay… this description is getting out of hand, but I just can't help it. This woman deserves all the praise possible! …Calm down, Hachiman. Think clearly and focus. Don't let such superficialities cloud your mind. She isn't the first beautiful girl you've seen.

"O-onii-chan? A-are you okay?"

I shook my head, "Y-yeah… so, uh, a goddess you say?"

The unknown, young looking woman nods her head, "Indeed. My name is Belldandy. As your lovely sister mentioned, I am a goddess. I have come here to grant her a wish." She smiled, a ball of light appearing on her palm, fading away to leave behind a card. Was this… magic? Or are my eyes trying to trick me? "Here, this is my information."

I look at her extended hand, before exchanging glances with Komachi. The fact that she has a presentation card like some sort of salesman is absurd, but I mean, anything could happen now. For instance, there is a girl who quite literally fell from space currently occupying my room.

Taking the card, I examine it. I couldn't tell exactly what the material was, but it resembled cardstock a bit. Odd designs traced the border of the card while the center held the name of this goddess, **Belldandy**. And beneath that was… _'First Class Goddess, Second Category'_? _'Unlimited License'_? What's all that supposed to mean?

"We specialize in helping people like your sister: those currently struggling with undeserved difficulties that inevitably cause troublesome strain to their everyday lives." Like Komachi? What 'difficulties' are you referring to? And what about me? I'm clearly the one that needs desperate help here! There's a scary stalker outside and an alien just crashed into my room! I cough into my hand to keep my cool, "We received a system access request from her by telephone."

Belldandy turns to Komachi, the latter nodding glumly. This was no elaborate prank, especially as the self-proclaimed goddess entered this room by apparently coming through the wall. But to simply make a call, a being comes from the sky? Was it that easy?

"Yay! Onii-chan! This is what I've been waiting for!" Wait, seriously? C'mon Komachi, you're better than that. You're buying all this crap too damn quickly, "What should I wish for?"

Belldandy's face suddenly becomes serious. "However, I must warn you, Hikigaya Komachi-sama. You only have one wish at your disposal, so please think carefully."

"One wish… but to what extent does this wish go to?" I ask. It's funny how I'm actually taking this seriously, but this is honestly not as absurd as meeting Deus Ex Machina. I can't lose this opportunity though, if this wish thing turns out to be true, then I could end this nightmare right now.

"It could be anything she could ever want, quite honestly. If she would like to be a billionaire, we will take care of it," Her focus turns towards me, making me gulp. "If she intends to destroy the world, we are capable of that as well." Seriously!? Why offer something like that so recklessly? "Of course, we prefer to avoid doing business with that sort of customer."

Well that answers that. So that means, Komachi's a customer now?

I chuckle humorlessly, "…Do you really expect us to believe that?" Despite that I honestly think that she's speaking the truth, considering all I have witnessed today, I can't just come to show her my acceptance about this matter so fast and easy. "Why should we believe you?"

"Because it is the truth," Belldandy replies without hesitating. "As a Goddess, I cannot lie."

"Really?" I huff with an unconvinced tone, "And why should I believe that? Because you say so?"

"Yes!" Belldandy smiles brightly, her voice exhibiting with such certainty that it irritates me. "So, what is your wish, Hikigaya Komachi-sama?" The goddess seems eager to grant whatever she wishes. "Ask anything you desire. As part of the Goddess Assistance Agency, I will do my best to make it come true."

"Eh? So this is where you went, Earthling." I look behind me, towards the hall. It was the alien girl, "Ah! More earthlings!?" She blinks upon seeing Belldandy. "You look a little different though. But, nice to meet you all! I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke!"

Belldandy tilts her head slightly, "'Satalin?'" She blinks, "Lala Satalin Deviluke-sama, are you, related in any way to Hell?" An expression of realization suddenly hits her. "Oh, are you actually from the planet Deviluke?"

 **Hell**? Oh, of course. If she's a goddess from **Heaven** , then Hell should also exist. That's seems about ri- Yeah, right! Why are they using terms from that western religion… Christianity, was it? Not only is there a god of time controlling things, but now there's supposedly a heaven and hell also? Everything's going too fast for me to keep up.

The name of the alien girl, it sounds stupidly funny. Though I don't recall there being a planet named **Deviluke**. I can only imagine it belongs to another solar system from another galaxy or something… That's how these sci-fi things go right?

Hah, great, I feel like I'm in one of Zaimokuza's trashy novel attempts… Gross.

"Of course! How did you know? Have you ever been there?" **Lala Satalin Deviluke** asked cheerfully, grabbing Belldandy's hands. This chick seems to be the energetic type along with being clingy. Not my cup of tea… With the exception of Yuigahama or Isshiki, probably…

The goddess was taken aback momentarily, but soon a smile found its way back again. "Not personally, but my sister has visited on a few occasions. She told me she met very interesting people there, Lala Satalin Deviluke-sama."

As their chatter continues, I can't help feel out of place despite that I was in my own house. Mmmm? Are these two now ignoring us? Don't they realize they are intruding in our house? Are alien girls and goddesses supposed to be this inconsiderate?

"Mou~! You were supposed to grant me a wish, Belldandy-chan!" Komachi whines, earning everyone's attention. "Ne, Onii-chan, why is she cosplaying?" Glancing at… Deviluke-san(?), "Is she a friend of yours? I thought I heard the doorbell again…"

Friend? Yeah right… Though how do you believe this woman being a wish-granter goddess, and not Deviluke coming from another planet? Belldandy even mentioned the planet from where this girl came from. Could it be that you only accept this self-proclaimed goddess' words because you're getting a wish granted? We only believe in what we want to believe in the end I suppose.

And it doesn't escape me how much more vocal Komachi has seemingly become with, 'company,' around.

"Nope, no idea. She just crashed her spaceship into my room." I say casually, and Komachi stares at me blankly.

"Um, Onii-chan? There was a loud crash in your room, wasn't there? You… You didn't hit your head, did you?"

"Cut that out. How can you be convinced with Belldandy and not Deviluke? Onii-chan is disappointed in you right now for not trusting him." I turn towards and interrupt Deviluke and Belldandy's conversation, "Oi, you, alien. You made a mess in my bedroom, how are you planning to fix it?"

She blinks, laughing nervously, "That was never my intention… eh…" She blinks, putting a finger under her chin, "I don't think I ever heard your name."

I look at her flatly, "Because I didn't give it." She keeps staring at me with that hopeful face, it's so unnerving. I try to stay strong but now she's beginning to pout. "…Hikigaya Hachiman."

Deviluke nods happily, she's getting on my nerves, "Hachiman then!" W-wait a second. You shouldn't start calling people by their first names after just meeting them. It's really of embarrassing! "Don't worry! I'm a genius! I'll fix your room in no time!"

"Hey… What about my wish…?" Seeing my precious sister appearing so pitiful was not a welcome sight.

I turn towards the silent goddess, who was looking around in interest. Could it be that she doesn't usually see this sort of stuff? Maybe in heaven there are no… ordinary things, such as the belongings decorating Komachi's room. It would make sense. But does it really matter to me?

"Oh! Yes! What is your wish?" Belldandy-san asks politely. Komachi was about to say something but I beat her to it.

"Wait, let me get something straight," The goddess blinks and turns towards me. "Why did you choose my sister to have a wish granted?"

"O-onii-chan?" Komachi whines, but I cover her mouth with my hand.

"It was not my decision," She replied. "The system notified me of Hikigaya Komachi-sama eligibility."

A system? Why would something like heaven need a system? Should I even be bothered by how absurd this night is becoming? Ugh, quit grumbling and just get this night over with already, Hachiman.

"So this system, whatever it is, chose Komachi. Is that what you're saying?" She nodded happily. Seriously, does this girl love smiling or what? Not that it matters much, although she is getting on my nerves. "What made it choose her of all people?"

Belldandy tilts her head, "Hikigaya Komachi-sama's fortune is out of balance; given the fact that she is facing unwarranted misfortune despite that she is kind and always sympathizes with others, Yggdrasil had determined to grant her a wish."

"Yggdrasil?" I repeat, startled. Wait, that has nothing to do with heaven and hell. At least not for the Christian religion.

She nods her head, "Yes. Yggdrasil is the computer system in Heaven that monitors and maintains this reality. Gods and Goddesses in Heaven act as its programmers, system administrators and debuggers in order to operate it."

 **Yggdrasil** , huh? I think I read about something like that in a couple of books. I believe it was a huge tree that connected several worlds in the Norse mythology. Such as the realm of humans, the realm of the Norse gods, and others… I think.

I have to admit, I found mythologies from different parts of the world sort of fascinating in my daily readings, no matter the culture to which they belonged, and no matter if I found them nonsensical and absurd. And what was more amusing was the fact that ignorance and faith led countless people towards their self-destruction for believing in such myths.

However, she said that Yggdrasil was a computer of sorts, so there's probably no connection between the Norse mythology and what she's explaining, I suppose it's coincidental. I truly wonder how that works though, did that mean the heaven and hell she spoke of also have nothing to do with the conceptions humans came up with?

Putting that aside, it seems I stumbled upon a greater problem, one which stems from my younger sister. Is something bad happening to this version of Komachi? If that's the case, then I should figure out what made this heavenly system declare that she was unfortunate.

And with this worry, a new inquiry also appears, which is: Why wasn't I chosen by the system? In the course of one day, I've found that my current life couldn't be labeled as anything other than unfortunate. Maybe I haven't filled all the conditions or something? Or did it have something to do with the previous Hikigaya Hachiman? Well, I should focus on that later.

I turn towards Komachi, "Oi…" She blinks, shyly glancing up at me. "There something you want to tell me?" I'm not sure if I should already know what her problem is, as I have no knowledge about anything concerning this world. But as I expected, the reaction I got from her clearly displayed what I imagined.

"W-what do you mean Onii-chan?" She tries to feign ignorance, yet her nervous tone and shaky eyes give it away.

"Perhaps Hikigaya Komachi-sama hasn't told you of the problems she's experiencing in school?" Komachi gasps in surprise, and I narrow my gaze. Does the goddess know about it? Of course… she came here for a reason, so I assume she's aware of Komachi's problem.

"What problem?" I ask sharply, and Komachi begins to panic. "What's wrong, Komachi? You don't have to hide it from me."

The more I study her, the more it's being confirmed that I wasn't a reliable older brother to her. How was I supposed to know that? I'm just wandering in the dark here, damn it!

"T-t-there's nothing wrong, O-onii-chan. I..." My gaze intensifies, before someone stands between me and her. It was the pink-haired alien girl, Deviluke huh?

"Ehhm… I think you should stop… I mean, aren't you scaring her?" The pinkhead is actually shielding Komachi from me? Now I can see the goddess also looking at me with disapproval. You got a problem?

Wait, why am I the bad guy here? Deviluke destroyed my room, Belldandy invaded my home and I'm not being told the truth by Komachi here. If anything, I'm the least guilty out everyone here.

With a stoic expression and eyes closed, Belldandy speaks, "I now realize my mistake. My customer has kept her problem a secret, even to her family." She gazes kindly at my sister, and bows to her. "I apologize, Hikigaya Komachi-sama, for causing you discomfort."

It's clear now that Komachi hasn't revealed anything to me, I understand not telling our parents, but me? Wait, wait. This is a different world… She's not the problem here, it's me. She doesn't resemble much of the Komachi I knew, I should've expected as much. No that's not right… I'm saying it wrong.

She's the same Komachi of this world, but whoever she called 'onii-chan' wasn't. I'm the problem. I wasn't the same Hikigaya Hachiman she knew.

There was nothing 'wrong' about Komachi, but everything was wrong about me.

"Komachi," She gazes at me in uncertainty, and it hurts me to see that kind of expression on her face, especially directed at me. I know she isn't _my_ sister, but she still looks like her. I can't help but feel a sting in my heart seeing Komachi not trust me. "I know I haven't been the most reliable brother, but I do care about what's going on with you," I tentatively put my hand on her head to comfort her. "Sorry…"

I'm a liar, probably the biggest of them all. I can't believe I did it again… I can't believe I forced my ideals on the person I thought was the last bastion of hope for me in this insane reality. Why do I keep holding irrational expectations, why do I keep lying to myself?

I have nothing… only a life that doesn't even belong to me. I've established that during my 'dream' with Deus Ex, so why couldn't I completely accept it? Even now, I can't help but hate myself for lying to Komachi. I do care for her, but I don't actually know her.

Komachi drops her gaze and nods timidly, twiddling her thumbs in the meanwhile, "For some reason, I think I can believe you now. Your eyes really are different… Hehe… I-I know I already told you that… but they're better, somehow." She brightens up, and both Lala and Belldandy smile at that, "Okay Onii-chan, the thing is…"

"Hold on. I don't think you should speak about this in front of them." The alien girl pouts, but I don't really care.

"Well… I don't know about the cosplaying girl but Belldandy-chan already knows of it… Besides… my wish… I wanted to ask her to help me solve my problem…"

I pat her head, and suddenly, the pinhead approaches and envelops Komachi in a tight hug much to our surprise. I blink as my sister begins to flush red in embarrassment while her assaulter is giggling.

"Don't worry, Komachi! I also want to help you, so don't you don't need to be afraid of telling me your problem!" She exclaims cheerfully. The nerve of this girl…

Oi, oi, I'm supposed to be the one saying that. Besides, aren't you an intruder? Why are you acting so casually with my sister… or me for that matter?

"F-fine…! O-okay… J-just let me go…" The alien girl giggles again, finally giving her some space, "Um, you can hear if you want to, I guess…"

"I'm completely against it," I stated with conviction. "I refuse to let some unknown girl listen in on a personal matter of Komachi," She was already having it difficult telling me about it, so I don't want her to feel more insecure.

"Phooie, meanie…" The alien girl pouts at me once more, and again, I don't care.

"Actually…" I blink as my sister looks hesitant, "I'd like to hear the opinion of a girl my age too."

Wait… what is this…? C-could it be that her problem is about a boy!? Who was it!? It's not that bug is it!? I can already feel my blood boiling at the mere thought of that disgusting insect going after Komachi.

"Why do you feel so angered, Hikigaya Hachiman-sama? Your aura has become very aggressive. What do insects have to do with Hikigaya Komachi-sama?" I whip my gaze towards Belldandy and glare. She blinks in surprise.

Hoh… is she reading my mind now? Please stop that, seriously, cut that out. This is an invasion of privacy you meddling goddess! And at that, Belldandy's cheeks become red, her face deviating to the side. Hey wait a minute, don't just look away coyly as if you dropped something on accident! Just get out of my head! I prefer to have at least that much privacy!

"Oh, I see… Then I will refrain from doing so from now on. My apologies."

Komachi and Deviluke exchange a glance, looking confused. And it's no wonder, considering Belldandy was having a conversation with me without me even opening my mouth. Geez… Now I'm starting to sound insane… I can only hope the goddess keeps her word.

Well, back to the matter at hand, I guess that Komachi would want the opinion of someone of the same sex, despite that she's an unknown. I would have thought of calling Yukinoshita and Yuigahama to help her with this, but I suspect Komachi isn't close to them.

Komachi sits on her bed, the goddess and the alien girl doing just the same. The pink head actually gives me some space to sit at her side, and while that's thoughtful at first, I quickly realize it's actually reckless. Sitting in that tiny space would mean direct contact with her, and that's out of the question.

I'll just have to remain on my feet, opting to lean against the wall here. Huh, that reminds me, my back stopped hurting…

Komachi looks nervous as she grips the hem of her skirt, but Belldandy gives her a kind smile, nodding to her. My sister soon begins to relax, and while I think that I should have been the one to calm her, it works for the purpose of allowing Komachi to feel comfortable with this situation.

I don't know if it's because Belldandy is a goddess, but her smile is indeed calming… Not that I'll ever let her know that. I hope she stopped reading my mind though…

"Well… the thing is…" Komachi starts, and I focus on her. That is until the doorbell sounds again… and again. Damn it!

"Onii-chan…? Is that the…?" Komachi gives me a worried look.

I interrupt her, shaking my head, "I don't think so. But I'll go and see who it is."

Belldandy is about to stand up, fully intended to head in my direction, but I raise my hand in a halting motion before she could raise herself off of my bed. "I could go with you, Hikigaya Hachiman-sama."

"Just stay here. You too, Alien, er, -san."

The pinkhead pouts childishly, "Don't call me Alien-san, I don't like it! Just call me Lala!"

No way in hell. The bell rings again and I turn around, "I'll be back in a minute."

Leaving the room, I walk downstairs as I prepare myself mentally. I didn't want to worry Komachi, which is the reason I feigned not to be worried about the recurring visitor. I was honestly afraid it was the stalker.

I approached the door, and carefully opened it. Despite my apprehension, there was no stalker. Instead I was greeted with the sight of my two neighbors, Yuuki Rito and Aikawa Ayumu, at the gate.

"Hey man! Are you okay?" Yuuki questions in concern when I walk up to them.

Aikawa looks at me, and then glances at the second story of my house. One can easily see the last of the residual smoke emanating from the hole in my room, "Dude, what happened to your window? We heard a loud noise and saw the cloud of dust coming out from your room. Did something crash through there?"

I don't immediately respond. I was far too busy idly wondering how it was only these two that heard what happened. Where's the police? Or the government? Hell, where are my other neighbors? It's way too convenient that only these two heard anything! An alien just invaded, you idiots!

"I'm fine. My… gamecube… short circuited and took out my television with it. Guess I left it on since the morning and overloaded it when I tried to play some games." Not the best excuse out there, but I certainly wasn't going to touch the reality of the situation with ten meter pole.

Aikawa deadpans, "You're kidding right? Do you really think that something as tiny as the gamecube can explode and bust your window? Just look at your house! If I used binoculars from the second floor of my house, I bet I could see your entire bedroom through that broken window."

Please don't, I don't need to worry about a voyeur alongside some insane yandere stalker.

"I'm fine," I say seriously. "I've got things to figure out before my parents show up and see my room. So, I'm busy right now. …Thanks for checking up, I guess. …And my bad, about… before. I had a bad day today." The lies come easier which annoys me but I'm going to need these two if I want to live in this world. I may not like them, but I can still find some use for them. Ugh, I don't like this constant theme of deceit, it makes me feel like Hayama.

The two exchange glances, and Yuuki nods his head. "Well, I was worried about you and Koo-" I glare daggers at him, "I mean, Komachi-chan. But if you say everything is fine, then it's all good."

"Yeah, I was worried for a moment there," Aikawa yawns. He always seems like he's tired. And here I thought I was a lazy guy, this neighbor of mine takes the cake on that. "You took your sweet time answering the door."

"Yeah… I was busy with Komachi. I'll… see you both in the morning, I guess." Ugh, just saying these words makes me sick.

"Sure." / "I guess…"

I closed the door and sigh in relief. Not only had I managed to convince them before any sort of fuss started, but my stalker looks to have finally left. Things were going smoothly… Well, in all honesty, that's not really true… but it could be worse.

I still have those two upstairs to worry about, make that three actually.

Upon my return to Komachi's bedroom, it seems the trio were engaged in an intense conversation. Mmm? Even Deviluke looked uncharacteristically serious.

"So this mean ex-friend of yours was the one behind all that!?" The pinkhead exclaims in surprise, "She's so bad!"

"Who's bad?" I inquire the moment I return to the room, making Komachi and Deviluke yelp in surprise, "What is it?"

"Eh? Umm… Well…" She fidgets under my gaze until Belldandy rests a hand over hers.

Belldandy gives her a calming smile, "Komachi-sama still feels uncomfortable, so perhaps it may be best if I explain everything to him." And Komachi smiles back, and nods. Well, it seems she already trusts her, a complete stranger. Great…

"…Fine." I scratch my head. Ugh… This change of relationship between Komachi and I really does bug me.

"You see, Komachi-sama had a friend who holds feelings towards a boy, whom was also a close friend of Komachi-sama's," Is it that bug? It's that bug isn't it? "It began with a misunderstanding, as Komachi-sama's friend saw her and the boy she liked together."

I narrow my gaze, "And let me guess, this… 'friend' accused you of making advances on the bu-… boy. " Komachi scratches her cheeks, a bit flustered and nods. "And I guess this 'friend' was more than just upset with you about it."

"Yeah… Onii-chan, she was mad… like, really, really mad." Komachi drops her gaze. "We were best friends, but she became so unreasonable and started making my life impossible. She started talking behind my back, turning everyone against me, and…" Tears began to pool in her eyes, and I couldn't help but feel furious at the thought of my sister being put through that experience.

She technically isn't mine, but, it still aggravates me.

Jealousy… the term generally referred to thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, envy over lack of possessions, status or something of great personal value, particularly in reference to a obsessive comparer. This often leads people to make poor decisions. Allowing emotions such as anger, resentment, helplessness and greed to take over. Yes, it was that pathetic.

I have to admit, many times even I have fallen prey to jealousy, but I've since learned not to yearn anything from anybody as doing so only generates disgust towards oneself. ' _Why am I not like him?' 'Why is he good-looking while I'm not?' 'Why is he popular while I'm alone?' 'Why does he have a girlfriend and I don't?'_ Seriously, even I've had such shallow thoughts before. Hindsight makes me condemn that aspect when I was younger, now at least, I've moved on from it.

I may not be the best representative, and can hardly be considered an exemplar member of society according to social standards, but I like myself and I like the way I am. I don't need to feel envious of anybody. Heck, I know most people should actually be envious of me as I could live my life without having to be molded by the regulations that conformed social convention and whatever.

"So this girl basically started bullying you," I say monotonously.

Belldandy frowned in affirmative as Deviluke hugs Komachi again. In times like this, I can see clearly how despicable youth can be, breaking bonds of trust without giving a proper examination of the causes that led the friendship to sink. In the end, jealousy and the illusion of love drove that girl into becoming a detestable person that only cared for herself and didn't hesitate hurting others to boost her own confidence, or lack of it.

"Y-yeah… but if I ask Belldandy-chan to make everyone forget about this, then…"

I turn towards the goddess and she is startled to become my focus, "Say, could you actually do that?"

"Yes," Is her reply, "That is certainly within my power."

"Is that right…?" I look at Komachi once more, but now sternly, "Komachi, do you realize if you do that then you're actually running away from the problem? Do you really think that making them forget will solve anything?"

She of course, tries to retort, "B-but Onii-chan… if my friend forgets what she saw, then everything will be back to normal… Won't it?"

The raw emotion in her voice is something I'm not used to hearing. I _really_ don't like it.

I sigh and kneel before her, "Maybe, but that's just a temporary solution, and it won't change the fact that this friend of yours will most likely do it again if this sort of thing repeats itself in the future. Would you feel better knowing that this friend would put the whole school against you just because of senseless jealousy? Would you be able to act normally if she doesn't remember anything and acts like nothing's wrong after you wish her to forget about it?"

"No… but…" Her voice fades, she realizes that I'm probably right.

"Just because they'll have forgotten, doesn't mean you will." With that point, Komachi is silenced. She uncharacteristically didn't have a retort and so only displayed a troubled and anxious expression.

It would be just easy to simply make the wish to solve her current dilemma, it might even make it easier for me to get rid of most of this situation if she does. But this is Komachi, maybe not the one of my world, but she's still my sister, so I have to make sure to help her solve this in the best manner possible rather than… just, eliminating the problem…

…

No, let's not think about that right now.

"Look, there's only one wish, Komachi, and you can't just depend on others, much less on some stranger, even if she's a goddess with unbelievable powers."

Belldandy looks at me in surprise, displaying some degree of disagreement. What? Did you expect me to support your wishing aspects here? I'm a stranger to you too, remember?

"First of all, that girl isn't your friend, or else she would have never done that to you." Or so I think. I don't have friends so I'm just guessing according what my observant eyes had gathered across the years. "Much less hurt you intentionally."

"I know… but…"

Deviluke speaks before Komachi does, "You know, Komachi-chan, love should never end friendships. If such a love exists, it's not worth it."

"Yes. I completely agree," Adds Belldandy. Oi, I'm doing the talk here.

"Aside from that," I get dual looks of disapproval. "What I'm trying to tell you Komachi, is that these sorts of problems should be dealt with personally." Komachi nods, yet she still looks hesitant. I put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. "Oi, I'm not saying you have to do it alone, but don't try to put all the weight on others without carrying some yourself."

"O-oh… I see…" Komachi drops her gaze, remaining silent. I bet she is thinking this through, so I give her some space to do so.

I use this time to observe the two beside my sister, and to my discomfort they are both looking at me intently, as if trying to discover something through pure observation. Deviluke was smiling, though I could tell there was something off compared to her previous ones, while Belldandy's kind expression was replaced by intrigue and curiosity. Man, I was never the focus of anyone's interest, so this experience is really uncomfortable.

I ignore their gazes, trying to muse about a matter unrelated to them when the fact that I had a game to win comes back to my attention. Now that I think about, this wish, maybe this could help me with my current task…

It doesn't belong to me though, but to Komachi. I know that I could possibly manipulate her in order to give me the advantage in this game… but I can't do that sort of thing to her… Especially not her.

Although, I suspect that after this talk, she won't use her wish.

"I've decided on my wish, Onii-chan…" Komachi suddenly declares, and I tense at that.

"…You have?" Does she still want one granted? "Have you thought this through?"

She nods, and for the first time, I can see conviction on her eyes. I nod my head slowly, hoping that she won't screw this up.

"I did, Onii-chan." Her voice was filled with resolution, too. "My wish is… umm, Belldandy-chan... Can you... help me in figuring out the answer to my problem? I don't want to bother Onii-chan with this, because of he has his own problems to think of." She turns to me, "Right?"

Wait, is that going to be your wish? Are you serious? I can't deny that I do actually have a lot on my plate, but what does Komachi know about it? Could it be she also knows about my situation at school? I guess I'm gonna need to have a proper talk with her in private, seeing if she can help shed some light to all this darkness that's been surrounding my life.

Belldandy only stared at her, surprised. Silence reigned and nothing happened, at all. Komachi kept her focused gaze on the goddess as some seconds followed.

I sigh in relief. Seeing the stunned expression of the goddess, I can safely assume she wasn't expecting that request. This means that there is no way that wish can be accepted, right? That sure was a close call, phew!

"Komachi, I get that you might want her help, but forcing her watch over you until you manage to sort things out isn't really the bes-"

And then it happened.

Belldandy's eyes began to shine, then an intense light enveloped her. I squinted my eyes through the brightness as Komachi jumped back in fear, screaming. Deviluke only stared at the abnormal scene with widened eyes. And in the blink of an eye, a bolt of light was released upward from her crest mark.

I looked up, realizing the light had pierced a hole in the ceiling. Strong currents of wind swirled rapidly, pushing everything within the room, including us three. And just as suddenly as it appeared, the blue ray of energy began to fade from Belldandy's forehead.

Shortly thereafter, the pulses of wind cease, scattered papers descending as the goddess stands there, immobile, her eyes lost. I blink, sensing Komachi holding me tightly… wait, it wasn't Komachi, she was at the other side of the room. Then who…

"O-oi Deviluke,? What are you…"

And the goddess collapses. Deviluke pushes me towards her, and I manage to catch Belldandy before she hits the ground. The chaos slowly comes to stop around us as my chest rises and falls in rapid succession, too surprised to even react to the fact that I'm in such close proximity to a beautiful woman.

"Uh… B-Belldandy?" She remains still, her eyes closed. I can't help but truly notice her beauty up close, my breath hitched seeing her. Whoa, I have to calm down. Any longer and I could've fallen in love, confessed and gotten rejected all in one fell swoop. "Oi… are you okay?"

"Mmm…" She finally opens her eyes. They're a nice color… No! Cut it out already! "Eh… oh?" She stares at me, suddenly a kind smile adorning her face, "Ah, Hachiman-sama. Hello!" Oh come on, give me a break already with all these captivating expressions! You're not playing fair dammit!

The goddess then blinks, having seemingly realized something. "Oh no!" Belldandy quickly stands up, and reaches for Komachi's cellphone. "Excuse me, I need to borrow this phone!"

I scratch my cheek, and Komachi blinks, "Eh? Uh… Sure?" Belldandy bowed gratefully and walked to the other side of the room. What was that all about?

"Whatever just happened, it was sort of scary," Deviluke comments, hands actively sweeping the dust from her outfit, "Does that mean that Komachi-chan's wish was accepted?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, already suspecting the answer.

She looks at me neutrally, "Isn't it obvious that such a display of power could only mean that something important happened? Like Komachi-chan's wish coming true?"

I don't know if she's actually smart, but Deviluke reasoned that quite well. It does seems like it, much to my despair. On a side note, I felt sort of betrayed. Am I not good enough for you, Komachi? Or maybe you would have liked an onee-chan instead of an onii-chan…?

Meh, I guess two girls would get along better being the same gender and all… Although, it doesn't seem to apply to the Yukinoshita sisters. Mmm… there's no use overthinking this, I have more pressing matters to attend to now. Namely, this Goddess fiddling with the phone.

I observe Belldandy as she spoke into the phone, "-ello, this is Belldandy." Just who is she calling? "Yes…" She visibly frowns, "No, it's about that last transfer." A few seconds pass, and her tone raises to my surprise, "What? You mean it's final?" Now her voice seemed desperate, "Almighty one, you just can't-"

 **Almighty One** …? By any chance, is she referring to _that_ God? That's absurd, her system was called Yggdrasil right? That's a different mythology. But… She did mention a heaven and hell before.

No what am I thinking, someone can't just call god with a phone. Why would god have a phone anyway!? And even if he did by some strange chance have a phone, what number can be used to call him? I mean, if I knew about this before, I would have dialed his number to complain about making my life so miserable! Damn you! Let me curse the Gods of Romantic Comedy!

Belldandy turns to my sister, who kept her eyes fixated intently on the goddess. Komachi's probably still surprised from that light show she witnessed a minute ago, or the fact that some god had a number that someone can just call to. I honestly can't tell which was less believable.

"Hikigaya Komachi-sama's wish has been granted," Komachi remained speechless, as did I. The goddess had just confirmed what Deviluke offered. "Oh, yes… I forgot to inquire about something about else…" and then she stands up and leaves the room this time, borrowed cell phone still in hand.

Silence ensues for some seconds before Komachi's voice is heard.

"So m-my wish was granted…?" She blurted out with disbelief, pay attention idiot. Actually, you have no idea what this implies, do you?

"…So she said." I grunt out.

Deviluke hugs my sister again, "Don't worry Komachi-chan! You don't have to make another wish because I'll help you too!"

And once more, the alien girl is overstepping her boundaries. No one asked for your help as far as I recall, and what can you offer anyway? Being irritatingly supportive? This girl should learn to not meddle in the affairs of other people.

"T-thanks… I guess?"

I sigh as Komachi tries to break free from Lala's hug, but it looks like she doesn't have the strength to do so. I hear some footsteps then, seeing the goddess entering the room. She sits at Komachi's side and grabs her hands, while Deviluke still kept her deathlock on her.

"Hikigaya Komachi-sama, I will stay with you until your wish is accomplished, so you are free of asking me anything. Teehee!" Ugh, please stop with the cute acts. My heart won't be able to take it if she keeps going… Wait Hachiman, think of Totsuka! She's truly the cutest girl around!

…Was it just me or was there something off with that last thing? Oh well.

I raise a hand towards Komachi to shut down her enthusiasm. Then I turn to the goddess, "Hold it. What does accomplishing her wish entail exactly?"

I needed an exact confirmation so I can decide on a course of action. I wasn't completely sure if 'staying with her' truly meant the literal translation. Gotta go step by step, cautiously.

Belldandy leans her head, "It means that I will stay with her until her wish is fulfilled."

I feel the inherent twitch in my brow. Despite her previous reaction, Belldandy now seems happier about it. "Does 'stay' mean… that you're gonna watch her from the sky as some sort of guardian angel, or will you stay here… on Earth?"

She stares at me with those big blue eyes of hers. I avert my gaze. Hah! I don't need to keep eye contact to continue talking!

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 01** Section: **Song 04**

* * *

"I will remain on Earth with Hikigaya Komachi-sama until her wish is accomplished!"

"Like… living with her?" I clarify.

"Yes!" She beamed.

"Are you serious?" I inquire with a suspicious gaze.

"Yes. Goddesses can't lie," She replies without faltering in the slightest. I just have no choice but to believe her.

"She goes to school, you know?"

"Yes."

"Then you also realize she's a little kid. She, or I for that matter can't give you a thing. We still depend on our parents." I may need to unleash my whole attack so she can back out of this. "You don't mind that?"

"I don't."

Tch, I don't think this woman is comprehending what I'm trying to tell her, "That means that you'll have to get money so you can live here. You eat, right?" A thought suddenly occurred to me, "Or maybe you don't…" I mutter. For all I know, maybe a goddess doesn't have the needs of us, humans. "Do you even eat in… heaven?" I sigh, "Unless your anatomy…"

"My anatomy is virtually the same as that of humans. The only difference is that we hold the power granted by the Almighty One and Yggdrasil. This allows me to do things that would normally be impossible to human beings."

Is that so? Then this god of hers made her akin to a sort of superhuman? What a joke.

"Basically, you're a human with superpowers th-"

"I am not a human, I am a goddess." She interrupts immediately.

Hah… I don't think I'll ever get anywhere with this conversation. I'll just tactically retreat back to the previous topic, "So are you going to use your godly powers to get money or food?"

"I won't," She replies easily, giggling. Now I'm curious.

"Why not?"

"Because we are not allowed to obtain any earthly possessions through the use of our powers," She responds, and I decide to not push on the subject. Heaven probably had some sort of code that all gods and goddesses had to follow. Like the Ten… er, Commandments or something close to that. That Christian religion… really… Such sticklers…

"Then you'll have to work as a normal human," I attempt my last stand. I don't believe that higher beings would abide by the rules of those lower than them. If I was in her position, I wouldn't. Who would actually?

And to my disappointment, she gives me the one answer I truly wasn't expecting.

"Yes," And she smiles with glee, a soft radiance being expelled. "Teehee!"

Shit.

A goddess… with Komachi… with me… in this house… I can't let that happen. I won't give up just yet! There's still a faint ray of hope in all this. Now that I think about it, Komachi had become uncharacteristically silent. I guess that she wants to be sure if her wish would really come true, and my continuous inquiries were helping her with that.

"Why are you making such a problem out of this, Hachiman?" Deviluke asks, poking my cheeks, I bat her hand away in discomfort. Is this girl as foxy as a certain kouhai? Don't touch me.

I back off from the pinkhead, "This doesn't concern you. And why are you still here anyway? Shouldn't you be taking that spaceship of yours somewhere else?"

The alien girl tilts her head, her tail waving… I'm beginning to think that as a self-proclaimed alien, that tail is truly part of her body. Not that I care anymore. I can't count the number of times I had been utterly shocked today each time something impossible happened.

So, yeah, whatever. I gain nothing from trying to find an explanation for any of this. I should probably stop before I get a headache.

"That was so mean, Hachiman. I'm actually being chased," Deviluke begins to explain, though I don't recall asking about that. Don't give information about yourself if no one's asking. Belldandy seems concerned though, not surprising seeing how nice she seems. "I thought I would be safe if I came to Earth, but my pursuers have followed me here."

 _"Mmmm? What is going on?"_ A new, synthesized voice is heard, and I raised an eyebrow as I try to find from where it's coming from. My search was futile until I see Komachi looking at Deviluke. _"Lala-sama! Oh! That crash made me malfunction so my consciousness faded! The self-repair has just finished though!"_

The bubble gum pink-haired girl opens her mouth, jumping enthusiastically, her green eyes directed at her… hat, "Peke! I'm so happy you're alright! I was a bit worried when you protected me from almost crashing into that asteroid!"

I exchange looks with my sister, both trying to understand what was going on. The Alien girl was talking to her hat. Ugh… I don't even want to comment about that, for sanity's sake.

 _"I'm fine now!"_ Came the voice from the hat. Again, I'm not even going to bother myself analyzing this. _"Lala-sama? Who is that dull, creepy-looking earthling?"_

Even a hat is making fun of me? How low am I going to fall? I'm glad Yukinoshita will never witness this. I would never hear the end of it.

"Well excuse me," I growl, folding my arms. "I may look like this, but dull? I'm a great guy to be around. Don't you see? I'm the personification of awesome!"

"But… Onii-chan?" Komachi looks somewhat conflicted, but has a shy smile. I sort of expected that she wasn't gonna speak on my defense. "Mii-chan says you can be really boring sometimes…" I was right… That hurts, Komachi. I've made you laugh many times, haven't I!? I don't remember how I did or when, but I'm definitely sure it's happened!

Oh right, she's not that Komachi…

And who the hell is 'Mii-chan'?

Belldandy and Deviluke begin to giggle. I feel very stupid right now. It's fearsome, the power that younger siblings have over their elder ones. They can make one look so bad with simple words, and everyone will accept it, if only because of the sibling relationship. Who else can know you better than your younger brother or sister?

"Thanks…" My word reeks of sarcasm of course.

Pointing a finger to her own hat, Deviluke states, "This is Peke, an 'all-purpose-costume robot' that I made."

Belldandy bows slightly, "Hello, Peke-sama. Nice to meet you."

 _"Oh! She's so polite and cute! I like her!"_ **Peke** says with a tone of astonishment. That odd thing was complimenting the goddess already? The hat definitely had to be a 'he'. Of course a perverted hat of all things exists in this world…

The artificial intelligence of the strange invention seems pretty good though. If Deviluke created it as she stated, then she must be a genius. So why hide it with this ditzy act?

"I feel like I'm on a sci-fi show, Onii-chan!" Komachi says in awe, "I can't believe I'm seeing an actual alien…"

"In the words of your kind, earthlings, yep! Pretty much!" Deviluke confirms with a wink.

I scratch my head. Well, at least as an alien, she doesn't have two mouths nor spit out acid. She is a bit annoying nonetheless, "Whatever. Just take your spaceship out of my room and get out. Before that though, be sure to fix everything you destroyed. And see what you can do about that," I point upwards at the hole in the ceiling.

"Peke, let's fix his room first!" Deviluke shouts vigorously, raising an arm upward, "Let's go!" And so, I stare blankly as she dashed towards my room. Does she have to shout all the time?

I turn towards my dear not-imouto, "Komachi, go and keep an eye on her. I don't want that girl destroying the house."

She nods at me, "Ah, okay, Onii-chan. Ah, Peke-san! I'm Hikigaya Komachi!"

I wait for Komachi to leave the room before speaking to the only person remaining in the room besides me, "Are you okay with this?"

Belldandy jumps at my words, resting a hand over her chest, "Yes, I am."

"You didn't give me that impression when you made the call," I narrow my gaze, pocketing my hands. "You said goddesses don't lie."

The goddess frowns, "We don't. I'm fine with it, honestly. I want to help Hikigaya Komachi-sama."

Silence reigns for few seconds until I ask, "Is there a way to nullify her wish? Or change it?"

"No, Yggdrasil has already accepted her wish. The Almighty One told me it can't be modified or nullified." Her voice is slightly tense, as if she really didn't want to delve into this subject. Was this a rule or was it because of me?

"There has to be some way to cancel it," I try to argue, but it looks to be futile.

"I'm afraid not," She shakes her head, "Once it's been filed and archived, a wish acquires tremendous force. Nobody can resist it. Not even with my first class powers can I alter it," She frowns, both of her hands clasped together. "Hikigaya Hachiman-sama, are you not satisfied with the wish of your sister?"

She looked uneasy at my possible answer. No actually, she looked uneasy period, as if she didn't want to be here with me. Why? I'm not sure, but I wasn't going to lie to make her feel better.

"I'm not," I respond bluntly. "We can't have a total stranger living with us out of nowhere. Our parents won't allow it either." She lowers her head, and I feel a sting of guilt. No, stop that, don't play that card on me. Pity won't help you. "If you want to stay on Earth, then no one will stop you. But if you think that you're gonna stay close to Komachi, or in this house for that matter, keep dreaming. It's not going to be that easy."

"B-but… no one can go against Hikigaya Komachi-sama's wish. The consequences will be severe," She says worriedly.

I ask slowly, a slight glare marring my features. "Is that a threat?"

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 01** Section: **Picture 03**

* * *

"N-no, it's not!" She exclaims nervously, a bit more anxious than necessary at my reaction. "I'm referring to the Ultimate Force, which is ingrained in the wishes that have been granted. No one can go against it, not even me."

Ultimate Force…?

"Yeah," I sigh. "Like I should have to buy that crap. I want you to lea-" My cell rings, which is odd since it's always set on vibrate. I flip it open, the screen displaying nothing despite that it was ringing. What the hell?

The screen becomes white before shutting down. It is then that I can see the reflection in my phone, and I see myself in it.

 _ **[**_ _Without her, you'll be dead before you know it, idiot. The Ultimate Force will have you killed if you become an obstacle to Komachi's wish. You should take this chance and use her. It's not like you have any means of stopping the power of Heaven._ _ **]**_

Another thing that my reflection apparently knows that I don't. I don't see why I should believe him, either. I close my phone before speaking again.

"Please, just leave my hou-" The creaking of wood from behind catches my attention.

"Watch out!" Belldandy screams, and she grabs my hand and pulls me towards her. Just as she did, the tall drawer falls where I once stood. With eyes blown wide in surprise, I observe the fallen furniture. That was close.

"It's the Ultimate Force," Belldandy reveals to my shock. "If you say or do anything to defy a wish, then it'll find a way to remove that obstacle. In this case, you, Hikigaya Hachiman-sama. The Force has already started working, trying to harm you so you don't try to prevent me from remaining with your sister."

Was this a coincidence, or the truth? If it's true then, what kind of system is that? That'll cause more problems than solve them!

Crap. Does that mean that my parents were in danger now? I'm sure as heck that they'll oppose Belldandy living here. Great, another problem… This goddess is only causing me headaches.

"I'm sorry, Hikigaya Hachiman-sama," The goddess say apologetically, "I never meant to cause you a headache. Please, allow me to alleviate your pain."

She steps up to me with a hand raised, glowing, but I stop her, "You're reading my mind again. Stop that." There was something off with her, but I didn't know what. She seemed hurt by my comment, but I was afraid of this damn situation. I couldn't help it.

"Because of your Ultimate Force I'll have to convince my parents to let you stay here if I want to protect them?"

Belldandy nods, and averts her gaze. She seems ashamed. Good grief, what was with this farce?

I'll admit I was overreacting. This wasn't really her fault in the end, but Komachi's. She made a reckless wish, and forced the goddess to remain here against her will. I would be mad if I was her, yet she came to terms with it and accepted her new life. One among humans.

I would commend her on her determination to see this wish granted, but the phone calls she's made were suspicious. Plus, she's become a bit more nervous after the others left.

Either way, I can't forget the fact that every girl is a suspect. Her arrival was sudden and her mannerisms are odd, meaning I'll have to keep an eye on her while she's here. How old was she anyway? If she was right that her anatomy is the same as a human's she looks to be around 18.

It's official, the game was on. And I didn't even get a warning…

"Belldandy," She raises her face shyly. "Look, I've had a long day. Your and Deviluke's arrivals didn't help, but I shouldn't take it out on you." I massage my neck, my eyes directed to the side, "Sorry… I guess."

She looks surprised, but nods her head, scrutinizing me.

"Of course, Hikigaya Hachiman-sama."

I slump my shoulders, "How about you stop referring to me as that? It's awkward, and the'-sama' isn't necessary either. I'm just seventeen, you know?"

She put a thoughtful finger under her soft chin, "Since I have already fulfilled a wish, I don't believe I should… But as the brother of my client, I can make a exception…" She blushes lightly, "Hachiman-san."

I feel my cheeks getting hot. That caught me off guard, it just sound so embarrassing when she says it. Frankly speaking, it would have sufficed just saying 'Hikigaya-san'. Maybe I should tell her to not do it…

Hah… Just forget about it…

"Y-yeah. Then, Belldandy," I start.

"Yes, Hachiman-san?"

Ugh, all she did is change the honorifics and it made it much more embarrassing. It's going to take a while to get used to this, but I have to… For Komachi and my parents' sake of course…

"Uh…" I start, "Wait here awhile. There's a pest I still need to take care of." She frowns as she probably realized I was referring to Deviluke, or maybe she just read my mind again. I'm going to have to talk to her about that later on.

Lala Satalin Deviluke. An alien girl that is being chased for some reason, an alien girl that came to Earth to hide from her pursuers, and an alien girl that crashed into my house as she escaped. My bedroom was a disaster because of it.

She's been nothing but trouble for me since she appeared. Considering that she was just an extra character that wasn't going to be of any use to either Komachi or me, it was obvious what course of action I had to take to deal with her.

As I walk into my bedroom, I come to an abrupt halt as disbelief painted my face. My room was back to normal, no damage could be seen or detected anywhere within the space. It was like nothing occurred here at all. The only thing that remained the same was the miniaturized shuttle-like spaceship that was at the side of my bed, looking as tidy as I left it in the morning.

Komachi's eyes were shining, as if bright stars replaced them. Deviluke was jumping energetically as she cheered, "Yay! You did it quite well Fix-Fix-Repair-kun!"

What kind of stupid, repetitive name was that?

As I wondered about it, a flying thing resembling a large bee, albeit mechanical, fluttered around as if dancing. I could swear its face was showing a happy expression despite only having a couple of circular black eyes.

Komachi spun around, dashing towards me excitedly, "Onii-chan! You won't believe it! That bee created some sort of field all around the room," She really looked like a tiny child getting excited over a new toy. How cute. "Then everything started shining, and then, BWAH! The hole was gone! And all your stuff was all back to normal!"

Really? That tiny thing did that? …Why am I even surprised? I have a goddess in the other room… Now that I think about it, was the collection still gone at least?

"I'm not looking that bad now, heehee!" She sticks out her tongue playfully, "Fix-Fix Repair-kun was inspired today!"

I stare blankly at her. Despite that she 'fixed' my room as promised, it didn't change my mind at all. She was after all, the source of all the chaos that befell on my bedroom.

 **1-4**

I gave a gentle shove to the back of the pinkhead, one that deposited the alien outside of my house. Where she belonged. Deviluke quickly turns to me, looking confused, which is weird considering that she proclaimed herself to be a genius. It's easy to tell what this means.

"You can pick up your… vehicle… tomorrow. See ya."

And as I'm about to close the door, she stops it before I close it.

"Ehhh!? You are throwing me out?" Case closed, Conan…

I deadpan, "Does this look like anything else?"

"B-but! I don't have anywhere to go…" She whines, pulling out the puppy eyes, "Please! I need a place to hide… Don't be so cold-hearted! I know you are a good guy, Hachiman."

I smirk.

Already trying to appeal to me? Just because you have a pretty face doesn't mean that I'll be tricked by your charms. I already have to think how I'm going to have Belldandy stay in my house, so another girl is out of the question.

"Yeah, I'm a great guy actually, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." I push on the door in an attempt to close it as I add, "I'm going to hit the sack, I'm sure that as a _genius_ you can figure something out." I emphasize that word to make my point clear, a self-proclaimed genius should be capable of taking care of herself after all. Besides, I don't want to put Komachi in any kind of danger, and keeping the pursuers of Deviluke away from my house is the best course of action to take. "…You'll manage to sort things out on your own, right?"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 01** Section: **Song 05**

* * *

Deviluke stares at me in silence as her eyes wander aimlessly, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Emerald eyes glittered in the dark until she finally relinquished her hold on the door. I observed her carefully as she dropped her gaze.

I could detect discouragement from her, and it was sort of startling. For someone as optimistic as you, to put that face… I mean, it doesn't really suit you, you know? Besides, I'm just an stranger to you, space girl. Why are you expecting anything from me?

Her brows furrowed slightly, a weak smile popping up, "…Okay. I suppose I'll see you around…" She steps back, "Well, here I go…"

 _"Don't worry, Lala-sama! You can count on me for anything!"_ That must be Peke talking.

However, the girl doesn't give a sign of having heard him. She only stared at me, and I blink at that. Few seconds passed and a sad smile appears, as if some sort of crude realization came back to her mind.

She turns around and strolls away and I close the door. Finally, I did it. That girl surely would have been trouble if she stayed here… I already have to deal with a goddess, so this was for the best. Besides, there is no space for her anyway. We only have one guest room.

 _ **[**_ _Are you sure this is the best choice? For all we know, she could be the fake being? Do you at least know her age? If we don't see that girl again and it turns out that she was the fake, then this game is over for us. That other guy can find her._ _ **]**_

I look at the mirror inside a glass cabinet filled with alcoholic bottles. There it was, _him_ again.

"She's an alien, not even human. And she doesn't live here either," I retort.

 _ **[**_ _Remind me, when did Deus Ex Machina specify that the fake was a human? He only referred to it as a 'being' or 'creation' that resembled one. It doesn't necessarily have to be a human for it to act like one or look like one. The goddess and the alien girl are proof of that._ _ **]**_

I look at 'myself.' While I hate to admit it, he was right. I made the mistake of assuming my target was a human. For all I know, if this alien girl started to somehow live in Japan, then she would most likely fulfill the conditions to be deemed a suspect in the game.

Deus Ex said every person I will meet is important, meaning that even this girl is… Argh, damn it…

I open the door with a swing, and shout, "Oi, Deviluke!" She stops abruptly, her pink hair bouncing. She turns around and looking rather surprised, "You didn't fix the hole in Komachi's ceiling."

"Eh…? But I thought…"

"Don't make me wait here out in the cold," I grumble, hands in my pockets and with a tone less than pleasant. "If I get sick, I'll blame you for it. "

She smiles widely and I can't help but feel dazzled by it. It wasn't like before, I can tell. She began to approach, slow and hesitant steps drew her near. But much to my surprise, her slow pace gradually picked up speed, until she was darting towards me at a near flat out sprint.

No, no, no, no! Not unwanted physical contact again! Stop!

"Oi, don't-"

She didn't even give me time to finish my sentence before her body was lunging at me. I found myself being tackled, upon which we were met with a tangled mess of limbs as we ungracefully met the ground. There it was again, overstepping her boundaries beyond my line of comfort. I can't even find it in me to blush anymore, so I just settle on miserably observing the starry sky as she kept rubbing herself against me.

I tried to get rid of her grip, but quickly realized that she was a lot stronger than she looked. It reminded me of that scary girl called **Kazama Asuka**. Maybe as an alien Deviluke possesses superhuman capabilities or something. So maybe Kazama was also an alien.

Damn it, they're touching me! Stop that!

"Gehehe, Hachiman~"

"Get off already…"

 **1-5**

I did my best not to fidget in discomfort as three pairs of eyes look at me in quite obvious expectation. My dear sister, the invading alien girl and the goddess were sitting on the living room sofa, waiting for me to speak. if only because I had asked them for a moment of silence so I can sort things inside my head.

Besides, at the other side were another two pair of eyes, gazing at me with disapproval and surprise, which belonged to my mother and father respectively. The task of explanation fell to me in this situation.

What am I supposed to do now? There are so many problems I have to deal with regarding these two visitors. One who will have to remain with Komachi until her problem is solved, or until I discover a way to overcome the **Ultimate Force** that made her wish irreversible. And the other, who was trying to escape from a forced marriage arranged by her father, and sought shelter in a planet not her own. Or at least that's what she babbled on about before my parents finally arrived from their slave-driving jobs.

My life had become chaotically harder, all in the course of one day, and I bet it wasn't going to improve in the days to come. My less than exemplary social school life was replaced by one that was nonexistent. Funny, isn't it? And I still had a sick game to win, with only one other competitor.

 **Ayanokoji Kiyotaka**.

A seemingly expressionless guy, who didn't seem affected by the circumstances he was dragged into, circumstances that we both shared. I have to wonder if he's experiencing this many difficulties, but whatever the case, I can tell he is quite capable and he's trying to hide it. Not a good sign.

Wherever he is, whatever he's doing, whoever he really is, I'm confident that he won't just stand there with his arms crossed. One of us will win the game, and I can't lose anymore time.

No matter the situation, I have to deal with my problems first before focusing on the game.

One by one, steadily and surely.

Belldandy and Deviluke staying here is the first problem I have to solve, and by that I mean the fact that I have to assure a place for her to stay in my house without anyone interfering. The safety of my family and my well-being depends on it.

Now, we have a guest room that she can use, that's one possible solution. The next thing is, my parents. In Deviluke's case, she might be able to stay because she looks more Komachi's age, so they're more liable to give her a break. However, my mother will most likely oppose Belldandy living here, I know my old man will support me, if only because she appears as a beautiful young woman around my age or above.

As recorded by history and such, women have been shown to always be the downfall of men. Many of the greatest empires in history had fallen due to them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not stating that it was solely their fault, but records prove that they were the causes. Because men were idiots.

In Rome for example, during Marc Antony's role in the transformation of the Roman Republic from an oligarchy into the autocratic Roman Empire, his life was ended by his own hands after being cornered by Augustus. Some might say that it was the antagonism between him, the emperor and the senate that caused his downfall, but the truth was that he became the slave of his carnal needs, his lust for Cleopatra. Even abandoning his own wife, and committing one of the most unforgivable crimes, treason. Considered as a man with low morals, Augustus gave no rest to him and Cleopatra until they both committed suicide.

In the end, it was the hunger for the opposite sex that drove many men towards delusion, and sadly, the old geezer who was also my father was no exception. I still wonder why my standing was lower than his in this house. Well, at least his shameless sleaziness will be an advantage for this.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 01** Section: **Song 06**

* * *

"So? What is this?" My mother asked, her face displayed moderate irritation alongside fatigue. "Do you realize what you're asking us, Hachiman? I was at first happy to see you making new friends, but asking us to let them live with us, that's absurd! And why are they dressed as magical girls?"

"Cut me some slack, will you?" I retort, "I'm just saying to let them stay here temporarily. They're exchange students and they don't have a stable place to stay yet. And they lost their luggage with their normal clothes…"

Belldandy frowns and Lala blinks, confused. Idiots, can't you see I'm weaving together a convincing lie for you two? I wish I had time to prepare for this conversation, but they showed up sooner than I anticipated.

I turn my head slightly towards them, silencing any bubbling protests with a harsh glare. Lala jumps then nods and the goddess only stares at me with a look of disapproval. I bet she doesn't approve of lies, being angelic and all that crap. Get over it, why do you think I have to do this in the first place?

"So they're foreigners?" Asks the old geezer, "I understand. Leaving a couple of young and beautiful women alone in some hotel or apartment isn't a good idea. Who knows what could happen?" Hoh… You may think you sound considerate old man, but why do you look so eager?

"Still… we could maybe let one stay, but both?" My mother folds her arms, scrutinizing them. "Not to mention the food. Do you two have money to pay for your expenses at least? This is just for one semester right?"

I knew she was gonna bring up that subject, so I prepared countermeasures for it.

"Don't worry about that," I reassure them. "We won't waste a single yen on their food." I'll have to take care of that by myself. Damn it, I never meant for things to come to this but I might just have to search for a part-time job… for them. They're not even pets, yet I have to maintain their upkeep…

To work is to lose, and I'd much rather stick to that. But I might not have a choice this time…

"But Hachiman, I don't have any-"

I quickly interrupt Deviluke before she messes up, "I know you don't have any… problem, with staying in some hotel. But in these times, it would be sort of unsafe, _right_?" I glare at her to silence her, she bows her head meekly.

Belldandy's frown deepens, and as she was about to voice her concern, Komachi enters the stage, "I agree completely!" She states and I sigh in relief. I guess she understood well that we can't let our parents know the truth behind these two, "We can't just leave two possible candidates for Onii-chan's heart to their own devices."

I blink at the unexpectedly familiar words, my mother gasps and the old man folds his arms, seemingly interested. Now I didn't really expect that coming from her mouth. I gaze over my shoulder at Belldandy, who looks at Komachi in surprise blushing lightly. She then looks at me scandalized by the lie. This is no time to exchange looks, I won't be able to play along if I keep doing so!

I look at the culprit who dug us into this proverbial hole. Unsurprisingly, my 'dear' imouto is completely reddened after her wild claim and is purposefully avoiding my gaze.

"Hachiman-san…" She starts, but my mother stands on her feet abruptly.

"They both called you by your first name, which means there's familiarity between you three. …My son Has close female friends besides Haruno-chan?" Her surprised tone and incredulity are irking me. Seriously, should you be saying that to your own son? And why do you know Haruno-san?

I'm prevented from voicing my annoyed complaints when she suddenly whips her gaze at Komachi. The poor girl nearly yelps at the sudden glower from the matriarch of the household.

"Komachi! What did you mean by candidates for his heart?" She gasps, "Don't tell me that… they're both your girlfriends!?"

"Tch! Believe it woman. Why can't I have female friends?" I glance at the trio in the sofa, and they gazed at me with surprise.

…

Wait… did she mean girlfriends instead of girl…friends?

"Dear me, Hachiman!/ Hoh… What a son I have…/ O-onii-chan!?/ H-Hachiman-san…/ Really, Hachiman!?"

"N-no, wait…" And before I can make any clarification about the big misunderstanding, Deviluke pulls my neck, now between her arms as she rubs her cheek with mine. No, quit it!

"So I'm your girlfriend? That's perfect!" Deviluke exclaims excitedly, and I can't even talk due to her lock on my neck. This chick is so freaking annoying! "Let's get married then, Hachiman~!"

"Oh my!" Belldandy gasps, covering her mouth with a hand.

My mother, as expected, glares at me. "What is the meaning of this, Hachiman!?" And while she continues to shout, I catch a glimpse of the old geezer that is my father, giving me a cautious thumbs up. No one needs your perverted encouragement! "You haven't finished school yet, and now you want to get married!? Oh I see…" She folds her arms, "You wanted her living here with us for that reason, right? I'm not saying in any way that I approve of this… but what about the other girl!?"

"I am not planning to marry Hachiman-san," Clarified the goddess, raising a finger as she smiled. "Although, I do need to remain here, regardless."

To my surprise, and frankly everyone else's, my father suddenly stands to his feet while exclaiming, "Hold on a minute! Don't tell me that you're going to have her as a concubine!?" He spits out his garbage. I can hear his tone hold a jealous ring to it. Hey stupid old man, you're not helping with my case. And quit acting jealous when your wife is in the same room, you trash husband!

My mother growls, "You're in real trouble, boy. What sort of brother shows this kind of example to his sister, who's still a baby…"

"Kaa-chan! I'm not a baby anymore!" Komachi whines.

"Well, there's no way that we can let them stay if that's why your brother wants them here!" Stop deciding that on your own damn it!

My old geezer tries to calm her down, "O-okaa-san. Listen, we could…"

"I don't care!"

Shouts erupted from my parents, with the whines of my sister following them, while Lala kept singing crap about our supposed coming marriage. Belldandy only watched the absurd scene, and as for me, I was just dragged as some puppet by the alien girl. This is not what I planned, heck I just came to notice that right now, my parents were becoming an obstacle to Komachi's wish.

That meant one thing. The Ultimate Force would act, and their lives would be in danger.

My sense of foreboding is proved accurate when I caught sight of the cabinet in the living room, the glass on it cracking. Shit! The Ultimate Force was about to do something again!

What can I do to convince them before things go even more further south?

In that very moment, I hear a soft barely audible voice right in my ear, "Hachiman… I don't want this meanie force to hurt anybody… So let me help you, I owe you a favor… Right?"

The clingy girl had let go of me, yet she was still too close for my liking. However she sported an oddly serious expression. I stared back and nodded my head.

I look down at her hand, which held some sort of joystick with three green buttons on it. It had two little wings at its sides and on the front, a tiny peak, as if trying to resemble a canary.

"Will you trust me, Hachiman?"

I don't respond. I honestly couldn't trust her, but things were getting out of control. As much as I dislike the idea, I'm gonna have to depend on her now. I gaze uncertainly at Deviluke and hesitantly nod.

She points the strange item towards my parents, who were still arguing and pressed one of the buttons using the other hand. I swear I could literally see some sort of pulse being expelled from the tiny object. My parents stopped their discussion instantly.

I blink, they just stood there in silence, looking at one another without doing anything at all. What did she do to them? Komachi was the one to ask about that though.

"W-what happened to them?"

"Don't worry!" Deviluke was back to her cheerful self, "Change-Change Memory-kun only hypnotized them."

"'Hypnotize,' huh…?"

I'm not sure I like where this is going but at least they stopped arguing. That name though, I suspect this thing actually does more than just hypnotizing people. Just where did she get that from? Considering the stupid name it has, this must be another one of her inventions.

Also, the cracking of the glass had stopped… phew…

Belldandy approaches them, observing my parents with curiosity.

"Oi, Deviluke," I address her.

"Mmm?" She looks at me.

"When you hypnotized them, did you have something else in mind?" She blinks, and tilts her head to the side, confused. "I mean, this thing," I look at her invention, "Can it… mold memories?"

She nods her head, "But I wasn't actually going to use that function unless you think it's necessary. I just needed to stop them from arguing, right?" I glance at my parents, who looked like zombies… "Now we can decide on a course of action without having the meanie force bothering us."

She's scary… not at the level of the stalker, but still very scary. I appreciate the effort though. Walking up to my parents as Belldandy returns to the others, I note that the two of them didn't react to my presence. Well, even less than usually really.

I clear my throat, gathering the attention of Komachi, Belldandy and Deviluke. "Well, as we've just seen, we won't be getting anywhere trying to convince my mother. Luckily," I glance at Deviluke. "We may have a chance now."

"Really, Onii-chan? How?"

Belldandy interjects before I can speak, "Are you planning on altering their minds? I don't think that is wise, Lala-san, Hachiman-san."

Hoh… she already saw what I was trying to convey? However, it's not like we have much of a choice. Besides, you're one of the reasons why it's come to this, goddess, so just let me take care of it.

"I actually have to thank Deviluke for stopping them, otherwise the Ultimate Force would have gotten them," I point with my thumb behind me towards the cabinet where cracks on the glass were visible, as clear as day.

Belldandy gasps and Komachi yelps.

"S-so it was true, about that force…?" Komachi whispers, just loud enough for me to hear.

I fold my arms, "Yeah, I guess that we'll have to use this invention after all."

"But-" Belldandy's disapproval is painted across her face, but I was speaking before the protest could leave her lips.

"Belldandy," I interrupt the goddess with the driest tone I could muster. "I don't like it that much either, but if we don't solve this now, the Ultimate Force will hurt them." She drops her gaze, knowing I was correct. "Alright Deviluke. How does this work?"

"Are you sure, Onii-chan?" Komachi asks hesitantly.

"Not really, but we still have to do it," I mutter. Deviluke points the winged joystick at my parents once more, pressing another of its buttons.

"Ok, Hachiman. They're in a mental trance. Do you want to modify a memory in particular?"

"First, I need you to erase the useless conversation we had since they arrived," I reply. We need to do this well. "Can change-change… can this thing do it?"

"Nope," She easily replies and I cock an eyebrow. She puts a hand inside her outfit from the neck and begins to shuffle. I sweat drop as she finally pulls out a similar object to the one she with the other hand. It's only difference is that this one only had one button and there was no peck.

"Okay, it's time for you do your job Bye-Bye Memory-kun!" Pointing the object at them she declares, "Eliminate their memories from…" She looks at the clock, "8:52 p.m. onwards! Planet Earth of Via Lactea, time zone… Japan Standard Time!"

That's probably the exact time when I told them to sit so I could begin explaining their presence to my parents. Deviluke's quite handy when she needs to be, but that device of hers is seriously dangerous.

The memory eraser emits a dim light. After that, Deviluke simply shoots at me another smile.

"It's done!"

I blink, "Just like that?" She merely nods cheerfully in response. " …Okay? What now?"

"Now, all you have to do is tell them what you want them to believe. And Change-Change-Memory-kun will definitely mold their memories!"

It's as simple as that? I swear these inventions of hers are something else. Well, here goes nothing.

 **1-6**

"…and that would be all… I think." Lala pushes the only remaining button, drawing them out of the hypnosis.

My mother stared at me blankly and my old man did just the same. I look into their eyes closely, waving a hand so they would react. After few seconds they blinked, their eyes regaining their usual light.

My mother turns to Belldandy and Deviluke, "Oh, why are you two just standing there?" They blink, "It's time for dinner. Komachi prepare the table." She pushes both intruders towards the kitchenette, "Help me serve the food. Come now, don't let Hachiman's laziness rub off on you."

I exchange glances with my partners in crime. It actually worked much better than expected.

"Well, as long as your friends stay with us, we'll be like family." States the old geezer, before elbowing my arm playfully. "You better not sneak in on them!" He chuckles, "To think we have a goddess and an alien girl living with us. You do know how to pick 'em, right son?"

"Whatever…" I mutter, "Just don't forget that no one can ever know about them, okay gramps?"

"Oi, I'm not that old!" He retorts, "And you don't have to remind me that. They are simply exchange students living with us temporarily if someone asks. Let's just show them the best time while they're here on earth!" I nod as he smirks, "Well, better give Komachi-chan a hand, as the great father I am! Hahaha!"

Looks like he's still a shameless daughter-con here too. Well, whatever. I shrug my shoulders, and Komachi shoots me a hesitant smile.

It really worked.

To think that I told them that those two came down to Earth on a mission of exploration. Determined to learn the ways of the human culture, and our duty as hosts of them was to make sure they could spend their time here without having any trouble. Which led to the fact that we had to hide their true nature.

It's so stupid, yet it worked.

I was of course careful to not mention anything related to the god of time, or what was happening to me. I think I made the right call by not saying anything about the fact that I couldn't recognize this world. Everyone was a suspect now, and I couldn't trust anyone…

The fake being was supposedly a female, so why not trust males? It's quite simple, what if the fake female was using males to her advantage? I forgot to ask Deus Ex Machina about that, and it's too late now, so I have to take that possibility into account.

I can't blindly trust anyone. Not females, males, teens, children, or even adults. No matter the age, no matter the sex, no matter if they seem good or bad, guilty or innocent. I can't trust a single one, for they're all unknowns to me.

But… does this also apply to my family? Can I trust them?

I just can't put up this line of thought only to be biased towards my family, they're _all_ foreign elements that belong to this world. I can't trust them for the default reason that I don't know them, there are a lot similarities but there are also differences among my parents. It may be hard, and it makes me angry but I have to remain objective under these circumstances and not let my personal feelings cloud my judgment.

No ties to anyone, not even with… Damn it, not even with Komachi. She's a female that fits the category of the fake just fine... Give me a fucking break.

"Hey, boy! Gives us a hand, would you?"

I turn towards the ever frowning woman that is my mother, who doesn't appear to be any different from the one of my own world.

Maybe I'm rotten because of her. Perhaps she always tried to find a problem to fix to boost her self-confidence, or she was simply embittered and always thinking the worst? Could it be that she had an 'rich' past as I did? Even as her son, I don't know much of her past as she was never one to delve into such things, and I never had access to any informative object that would shed light upon her cloudy life as a teenager. No photo album, nothing. It didn't help that they've always had their corporate slave jobs that kept them away from the house for long stretches of the day, even back when I was a kid.

On the rare days I was able to ask her, she wouldn't really answer. And the old man had shown reluctance every time I asked him, simply saying 'Your mother would kill me boy, so don't push the subject.' I can only imagine it was bad, hence that dry personality she has and the need to hide her past. Though funnily enough, while my personality could very well be a byproduct of my mother, I share my looks with my old man. She, fortunately enough, didn't suffer from these 'dead fish-eyes' everyone's so kindly attacked lately.

"Oh, Belldandy-chan, you can sit here!" Komachi tells her, drawing a string of giggles from Belldandy.

"Of course."

Alright… I'm already being replaced… I know that females get along better, but it still hurts Komachi. I guess I was never good enough for you. That's too bad. But in the great spec of things it's not really that world-shattering, considering that she's another Komachi… who am I kidding? She probably thinks just the same in my world.

"Otou-san, stop eating before everyone is at the table!" My mother growls, and my father gulps. Then she looks at him with resignation, and sighs before smiling.

"It's no secret that I can't resist your food," He grins sheepishly at her. Deviluke, who is already sat at the table, giggles at the interaction. "You know how much I love your home cooking, Okaa-san."

Good, reasonable, manipulating and calculating old geezer sure knew how to handle her. Despite that he acted dumb most of the time, he was unexpectedly smart. But stop flirting in front of the guests already.

Huh… I guess that old geezer is the part of my life that allowed me to see beyond superficiality and actually allowed me to create a shield against the crappy social life I had in middle school. He always overlooked covers and focused on problems on a late and larger scale, always finding the best solution for all parties involved without getting affected by these whatsoever.

I don't know why I'm thinking about this, homesickness, maybe? They hold similarities, but there are still some amount of differences between these two counterparts and my actual parents.

I sit at the table, between Deviluke and my mother-not-mother. This is going to be the strangest dinner I've gotten stuck in.

 **1-7**

My body sinks into the cushion of the sofa. Reclining lazily against it, I take another slurp of the hot drink provided by non other than Belldandy. I close my eyes, letting myself relax.

My mother and the goddess were washing the dishes, while Komachi and Deviluke were still sitting by the table, listening to the dumb stories of the old geezer. Seemed he was thriving with his attentive audience, both of the girls were hanging onto his words, seemingly having a good time.

As for me, I only stared in silence at the TV, which was showcasing some idiotic competition with a cast full of idols. Despite that my eyes were directed at it, my attention was focused on my current circumstances. There was so much to think, analyze and mull over. I had to really process all the information at hand, this was an awful lot of change to take in all within a day.

Hmm… there are other races apart from humans, which so far are celestial goddesses and human-looking aliens. The first confirms that another sort of god exists, the latter that there is life in other planets or galaxies… Whatever. Not to mention other beings that don't fit into the category of religion, such as Deus Ex Machina.

Well, if I could just call **God** like Belldandy did, then I'd be able to ask that fellow for divine assistance. Maybe he could overpower Deus Ex Machina and send me back to where I belong. I guess I'm gonna have to keep this idea in mind until I discover how to actually make that call, though I suspect that only goddesses can do it. Maybe if I talk her into doing it for me…

Anyway, there's a lot of stuff going on. Haruno-san with her… scandalous acts, the hatred directed at me in Sobu, the fact that I don't have any acquaintances in my school, or that Hayama has replaced me in the Service Club. Not to mention the unknown amount of people that I apparently should know…

This life was not mine, but the god of time had given it to me. Before deciding on any course of action, first I have to gather more information. Miura is gonna be the first step to shedding some light on past events of interest, my class and of course, information about myself and my social life… or lack thereof.

As for the game, I'm gonna have to come up with an effective approach to reduce the number of suspicious people, which is actually an absurd plan considering what Ayanokoji mentioned.

" _The female population of Japan rounds up to 10 million people even if we take into account those whose age fall between 12 and 17. That number is still too large to find her."_

However, Deus Ex Machina stated that one of us would win the game and that every person was important.

I don't believe in an inescapable destiny, but I do believe the god of time. And if he said that, then it must be true. Fates can change, and I won't take the risk of losing, I'll find the fake no matter what. My future life as a househusband depends on it!

Jokes aside. Finding the fake will be hard as hell considering how difficult it is for me to interact with people beyond superficiality, even more so when I'm continuously encountering absurd and crazy individuals. Whatever the case, every female I know that meets the requirements is a suspect, and I'll have to find a way to earn their trust and make them show their true colors.

No exception. But…

"Hah… I just can't help but feel miserable."

 _ **[**_ _You're miserable, which makes me miserable. That won't do._ _ **]**_ I look at Komachi's cell phone over on the table, whose cover had a mirror at the back that she used to keep her looks in check. There he was… 'me'… _**[**_ _If you truly care about the life you had before, then we must win the game. It doesn't matter what we have to do, but let's do this the way we know how._ _ **]**_

I stare at my reflection in silence.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 01** Section: **Song 07**

* * *

Despite that I strongly disliked the 'me' in the mirror, he had a point. I can no longer act in fear of hurting anyone if I want to succeed in finding the fake being. The way I know is to act according the weaknesses and defects of people, using these as the foundation for my plans. Whether I'm indirectly involved or not, or if there will be repercussions for me.

I'm completely sure I won't find something genuine in this absurd world. For me, that's a given. I'm living the life of another person, someone that has made their own enemies and friends, that has created a story for his own, be it good or bad. None of this is mine, and I don't have the right to take it, however, I'll create a new path from this point on.

People fall into disgrace due to personal feelings, ignorance and stupidity. I won't.

This is my new reality, which I still see as unreal. I'm not speaking literally anymore, but with a sense of fickle, selfish mentality. While I may possess the body of someone that belonged to this world, my mind and soul are unknown elements that shouldn't exist here.

Fickle relationships are all I have now. Whether those are with neighbors that are supposedly my friends, with goddesses from heaven or alien-girls from space. Or may it be with people of a past that doesn't belong to me, which is now shadowing my every step, the goal is only to retain them.

Sometimes one hits a point where one either changes or self-destructs, and thus I have reached a conclusion. I will no longer mutilate and destroy myself in order to find the secret behind the ruins. I'll be the flame, not the moth.

I won't strive to understand the laws and elements that conform this new world. Since I accept my new reality, I let go of my wish of finding something genuine, and I'll keep that as the foundation of my determination to leave the nightmarish destiny I was subjected to. No sincere ties, or relationships… I won't seek any of that.

I'm probably being presumptuous by thinking such… Yeah, probably… I never was a modest person. I lied… a lot. I thought myself superior, better than the rest that lived a desultory life based on fears and insecurity.

Humility, I truly lack that.

The emphasis and reason for pure humility is to result in love for others; not always necessarily the belittlement of oneself. When there is pride and self-righteousness and being pretentiously too far above, generally, one has a difficult time reaching the compassionate side of love for others, the side that understands, or at least attempts to understand.

Before any of this happened, I was aware that I wasn't so far from falling in the same way. Humility seeks to understand, and sometimes even relate; and in result, the love lovingly, properly, and effectively wills the removal of the destructive sins of another from oneself.

I truly wanted to help Yukinoshita fulfill her request, and support her as she freed herself from the chains that held her wings, given by none other than her own family. I wanted Yuigahama to be there so we could all struggle, writhe and agonize over the answer. I wanted us to all face this problem together, but the chance of doing so was now gone, and all I can do is try to return to the point where that chance existed.

Yukinoshita Yukino hated me in this world, so my hope of saving her someday wasn't within the realm of possibility. Yuigahama Yui fears me, so counting on her was also ruled out. This is why I have to return to my previous life, where that chance still existed. Am I making a fool of myself for still hoping that?

I'm pathetic. I was just using them to atone for my own sins, my failures in life. Yet, I just couldn't help myself feeling somewhat happy as I was finally understanding Yukinoshita, understanding Yuigahama, and my foxy kouhai, Isshiki. They sought the same as me, something… genuine, something that could be meaningful.

Yet... none of that matters anymore.

I won't feel depressed though. I have a game to win, and I won't accept becoming the successor of Deus Ex Machina. You'd better do your best on your end, Ayanokoji Kiyotaka.

I am veteran in this battlefield of life, one that has gotten used to losing… but not this time.

I'm not losing.

I won't. Not again.

…Not again.

…

But I still have to wonder. Will I really be able to kill someone when the time arrives?

 **Chapter 01 End**

* * *

 **GTO, the Host 01**

A man with short blonde hair, who wore blue pants and a white shirt stood up from his comfy chair inside an ambiguous classroom. With a lit cigar secured in one hand and a book gripped in the other, he observes **the readers** with a lazy posture, as was usual. His eyes glazed over the audience before he finally spoke.

"Hello again, visitors!" He began, tossing the book behind him. "Good to see you here. I am Onizuka Eikichi, 22-years-old, still single." He takes a puff of his cigar and sighs, "Anyway, I'll continue introducing each important character not related to the show of the protagonist so you won't get lost or confused in the story. So let's begin!"

With that said, the door of the classroom is opened, a plain-looking boy that wore a red blazer entering with quiet steps.

The brown-haired boy stares blankly at the readers, his golden eyes observing them carefully, "Uh… um… I'm Ayanokoji Kiyotaka. Eh…" His gaze moves from side to side, "I'm just some character from the light novels **Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsue** , or **Classroom of the Elite** , in English. Um… Ah… I'm not good at anything in particular, so I'm probably the most unpopular character of the light novels… I guess…"

"Man, you're someone I would call dead inside," Onizuka comments, but there is no reaction from Ayanokoji. "Though I bet you're hiding something interesting."

The boy looks at him unfazed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Onizuka scrutinizes him, suspicion etched on his face. But before long he gives, shrugging his shoulders, "Whatever, who's next?"

Then, an elegantly dressed man enters the room, who seems to be in his late fifties.

"I'm **John Bacchus** ," The old man starts. "I'm the antagonist of the anime and manga series, **Mirai Nikki** , or **Future Diary** , in English."

"What is an old geezer doing here?" Onizuka says, swiping at his nose with a sniff.

"Well, excuse me," The bespectacled man furrows his brows. "I'm the mayor of Sakur-"

"NEXT!" Onizuka shouts.

"I'm not done, you useless…"

And through the door appears a tiny girl, floating upside down. Onizuka looked at her in shock, his face contorting. "What sort of trick are you doing…?"

"Who knows?" The girl smiles. "So, I'm **Muru Muru**. A character from the same anime and manga, Future Diary. Same as **Deus Ex Machina**. He didn't come but he's watching us from the Cathedral of Causality. Imagine he's here with us."

Onizuka scratched his head, "Okay? Whatever you're talking about. This manga is about the fact that some powerful thing gives the ability to know the future via diaries to a group of people. So who comes next?"

And at his words, a beautiful girl with blue marks on her face, dressed in an elaborate outfit, entered the class. Her greeting smile was the definition of purity and radiance. Everyone looked at her in shock, some of them even covering their eyes at the light her smile seemed to emit. Ayanokoji, as always, remained unimpressed.

Overreactions, these were, obviously.

"Wow… now who is this?" Onizuka asked, cautiously eyeing her from top to bottom.

"My name is **Belldandy** , a goddess! First class, license unlimited," She announced before letting out an overwhelming cute giggle, bowing to the readers.

Gasps of amazement resounded throughout the class.

"How old are you? Maybe after this you would want to…" Onizuka asked.

"Ehh…" Ayanokoji interrupts, scratching his head, "I don't think it's a good idea to try to hit on her. While she maybe be older than 18, she is way too naïve and kind-hearted for someone with a perverted face like yours," Onizuka cringes at his statement. "Not to mention that she is a goddess, a being that could probably wipe your existence in a matter of seconds should you give her a reason to do so. Probably."

Onizuka puts on a dumb face, which Muru Muru began to laugh at, "…I never intended to hit on her… I was just curious… that's all…" Everyone stares at him suspiciously, with the obvious exception of Belldandy, who only looked confused. "What? I mean it!" He scoffs, and clears his throat, "Anyway… continue, if you would?"

Belldandy nods, giggling again, "Of course! I'm one of the main characters of the manga series, **Ah My Goddess!** The manga was adapted to two anime seasons, several OVAS, a spin-off and a movie."

"Oh right," Onizuka nods, "Yours was about being forced to live with some loser after he asked you some clever wish, right?"

Belldandy frowns, "Loser?"

Ignoring her, the blonde teacher yawned, "So who's the last? This segment is getting too long and I'm hungry as fuck."

"Oh my, that way of expressing yourself…" The goddess gasped, covering her mouth.

"Meh… this girl is sooooo boring," Muru Muru comments, flying above Ayanokoji. "Though, you seem rather interesting… for a mere human…"

Ayanokoji waves his hands dismissively, "How so? I don't remember doing anything that would classify me as interesting. You're talking to the wrong person, flying… weird girl."

As Muru Muru laughs again, a girl makes her way to the gathered group. The girl wore an eccentric outfit, which honestly looked funny in the eyes of the others. Onizuka held his stomach as he started laughing.

"Hahahaha!" He pointed a finger at the pink-haired girl, "Okay, that outfit looks stu-"

The girl turns to him.

*Boing Boing*

Onizuka was completely stunned, his eyes clinging to the movement created by gravity and breast physics. A drop of sweat trails down his forehead as he contemplates the glorious forms before him.

"Hi!" She turns then to the readers, "How are you guys doing? I'm **Lala Satalin Deviluke**. I'm the lead heroine of the manga series **To Love Ru** ," She puts a thoughtful finger under her chin. "Although I became a secondary character in **To Love Ru: Darkness** ," She shrugs her shoulder. "Oh well…"

"Damn… this girl is so well-endowed… What the hell is with these kids nowadays…" Onizuka mutters.

Ayanokoji's dry and bland voice is heard, "She's underage despite being an alien. I bet you could still be charged with pedophila and thrown in jail. Your life as a teacher will be over if you ever lay a hand on her."

Onizuka grits his teeth, "I know that, idiot! Damn how I hate clever kids!" He turns to the readers, "Okay, that's all for today. See you in the next installment: GTO, the Host! This is Onizuka Eikichi, 22-years-old, single."

As the **G** reat **T** eacher **O** nizuka flashes a smile, everyone else's face contort in disgust.

Ayanoko sighs, and mutters, "Well… I bet there's someone out there that would accept this desperate dude."

…

In a certain teacher's office, a dark-haired woman sneezes hard. The old woman at her side looks at her in concern.

"Did you catch a cold, Hiratsuka-sensei?"

The woman shakes her head, "Not really…" Hiratsuka responds, "Someone must be talking about me, I guess…"

* * *

 **So we reached the end.**

 **This chapter was hard to write, but I guess I managed to pull it off. What do you think?**

 ***Dark Spirit: Beta-Reader invades once more***

 **(NirvanaFrk97): You… huh?**

 ***Dark Spirit: Beta-Reader was repelled***

 **Yeah, I know some of you will make a comment about Ayanokoji's appearance. You should know that I first planned using another character, but when I came to know this guy, it just worked for the role as Hachiman's rival. I mean, who better than someone that is similar to the Monster of Logic for the role?**

 **Just know that Kiyotaka Ayanokoji in this story is the one depicted in the anime.**

 **The Hikigaya parents appear! I hope you like the fact that I made them in a way that would explain Hachiman's personality. I personally don't think that Hachiman is the way he is only because of his difficult social life in school. I bet his parents influenced him quite a bit. I mean, you have seen the scene in the anime when Yuigahama's mother wants to talk with Hikki. Man! That woman is definitely a older version of Yuigahama, and it makes sense.**

 **As we don't know anything about them, and only his mom appeared briefly in the light novels, I guess I had to improvise.**

 **Anyway, the first day of Hachiman in this new world was chaotic, and you bet it's not going to improve for the next. Sorry for him, but good for our entertainment.**

 **Any concern, comment or question, don't be shy to use the review box. Seriously, your comments are the fuel for my stories and inspiration. This is all for you, people, and hearing your thoughts is really important to me.**

 **See you soon!**

 **Beta-Reader comment: Also, if you've happened to have read Classroom of the Elite's Light Novel we'd like to hear from you. PM either Itherael, or me: NirvanaFrk97, because we'd like to learn more about the lore of the characters of that particular series.**


	3. Rumors

**Welcome once more. This chapter came moderately faster, taking into account how much it usually takes me to update, so yeah, you can thank my unofficial co-writer of this story: NirvanaFrk97, who also happens to be my beta reader.**

 **Now, some dates may differ for some of the other participating shows for the sake of this story. While the story behind some characters is just beginning, like for Lala and Belldandy, others had already started and may be rather advanced.**

 **As always, the cover has been updated. Use my profile to gain access to the profile of the story, so you can access the links to the pics and music for this chap-**

 ***Dark Spirit: bEtAreAdEr invades the A/N***

 **Praise me dammit! I was responsible for the Prologue's improvements and I completely remade Itherael's initial Chapter 1! Now I'm stuck writing the beginning of Chapter 2! Where's my tha-..!**

 ***Record Scratch***

 **...**

 **Hello and welcome back to Logic is My Sword. This chapter was pretty tough for me, NirvanaFrk97, to write this time around. No worries, I had my faithful Beta-Reader, Itherael, here to back me up and give you this great cha-...**

 ***Dark Spirit: bEtAreAdEr has been banished***

 **Right… Where was I? Oh, yeah, let's get to the review response section.**

* * *

 **JerichoCross** **: Well, even back when I started my first story, I meant to do it like a light novel, which is the reason I make the pictures. We'll see more of Bell-Lala soon enough.**

 **SaphireHeart** **: Well, someone had to make it happen.**

 **Calvados** **: They are, and well, the service club is not the same Hachiman knew, so...**

 **AndyBurgundy** **: I like Kiyotaka too, and that crazy gambler. Yep, that purplette will appear soon enough, so wait 4 it. Well this chapter came faster so, here you go.  
** **Harco8059** **: You know my friend, Hachiman will eventually say: "This is way too much!" So yeah, you can imagine.**

 **SilentXD7** **:** **Thanks man, I appreciate it.**

 **jam99chgo** **: She's best girl, huh? Maybe in this world she is, who knows? You bet she's gonna have a lot of screen time in the future. Meaning future headaches for Hachiman.**

 **EiNyx** **: Thanks, good sir. I share the same thought, Hachiman is unique and interesting. My beta helped me capture his personality, so I have to thank him. (He says talking to me is like speaking to Hikigaya. -NirvanaFrk97)**

 **TheLaughingStalker** **: Insanity will come sooner than expected. OCs? Well, considering how many characters from other shows are appearing, I don't think so. Maybe a few NPCs. XD**

 **Aquaquaqua** **: Thanks man, knowing people enjoy what I put in this page makes me want to write more, you know? Surprise though, here's another update for you!**

 **shiroryuu012** **: Thanks man, and I agree. Ayanokoji will be a good rival.**

 **Lord Alania** **: Thanks for the support. It's good to know that. I actually thought that too, you know? Children tend to be influenced by their parents, so why not him? Well, there are plenty, but not that much. There are more than ten I assure you, and yeah, Hachiman can destroy them all XD**

 **glk** **: That's actually a nice idea! I may use it if you don't mind. I agree, those two together could be a lot of fun. (Don't expect a royalty check though. -NirvanaFrk97)**

 **Curima** **: No problem, amigo. Good to know the links work now, and thanks 4 telling me. Gracias por el apoyo! (*Laughing in Spanish* -NirvanaFrk97)**

 **MALT T** **: Indeed, my friend.**

 **MorningStar** **: Here's the update!**

 **Guest** **: It's a certain popular yandere, and she will appear again soon.**

 **Manoroth** **: Thanks!**

 **Arcane Valor** **: Difficulty creates great stories, or that's what I think.**

 **Neo Fan** **: Well, I love that too. Being evil feels soooo good sometimes. Cool you catch that.**

 **Epic Snow** **: Well, be sure to follow the story so you can discover how that'll happen. Hachiman is Hachiman so it should be that way, don't you think?**

 **12345** **: Thanks, man. I'm not gonna lie, it's hard, and it will get harder, but I have a clear direction to where I'm gonna lead this story, so for the sake of it, I'll do my best. (Plus he has me to help him out. -NirvanaFrk97)**

 **The End Game** **: Why, thank you.**

 **Sweet Lulu-chan** **: When they reach that stage, we'll have to see. Eh, Lala is not that bad, and I assure you Hachiman will make her show that she's not a… that.**

 **CacciaFulmini: Good to hear I managed to portray them well. Haha, that's an interesting impression of their encounter. So just PM what songs you'd like to find, and I'll be glad to help.**

 **Soul Titan** **: My beta and me appreciate your support. Thanks and keep reading!**

 **Dark Durian** **: Yes, poor bastard. Though, I somehow envy him… meh.**

 **kbzas** **: Hearing that from you, my good author and friend, is certainly good. Thanks for the detailed PM review.**

 **Sven Vollfield** **: Wow, ok. NirvanaFrk97 helped a lot in improving the story so yeah. Well, there's not much I can say but, hell yeah! If you liked every aspect of this chapter, then I assume this story is going smoothly. Seriously though, I appreciate your thoughts.**

 **Mememan** **: Ehhhh… who knows?**

 **Mokkel** **: Thanks, man.**

 **Supreme King of all Kings** **: *I bow to the audience, flattered. NirvanaFrk97 drags me away with a cane.***

 **Mokkel** **: Miura, huh? Well, this chapter definitely gives her that chance. You'll know what I'm talking about once you reach the bottom. Well, Deus did give him gifts, and you'll know what I'm talking about after you finish this chapter. No powers but maybe a bit of help, yeah.**

 **It was fun having Belldandy and Lala interacting with him. I'm not gonna lie, it was difficult, but before I realized it, it came out naturally. In all, thanks for the insight, and about the first PS, then look forward to the chapter below.**

 **WhiteHero** **: Here is more!**

 **Ena-Ena Till It Hurts** **: You make my heart aflutter. The same goes for by beta. (NirvanaFrk97: You exaggerate on my part…)**

 **Lady Dalila** **: I'm happy to hear that.**

 **Paodan17** **: Thanks for the constructive criticism. Great that you liked the story so far, and as for the stand, that actually is an interesting idea, however, for what I have in mind, I'm afraid that having a stand would divert the original plot. Thanks for the suggestion though. Hope this story continues interesting you, my friend. Ty 4 the sup.**

 **Flash Falcon** **: We meet again. Thanks for your kind words. Here's another update.**

 **The Silent Champion** **: *Thumbs up***

* * *

 **Now, without further ado, let's get to it. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Logic is My Sword**

 **Chapter 02 –** **As Always, Rumors and Miura Yumiko Do Not Get Along**

* * *

 **2-0**

Rumors are an odd thing.

They could be considered tall tales of events circulating from person to person inside certain environments, usually pertaining to an object, event, person, or an issue of public concern. Most of the time these involve some sort of statement whose veracity isn't quickly, if ever, confirmed. I can only think of two reasons why they start: the lack of information, or disinformation of the truth.

The former is simply a misunderstanding that spirals out control, the latter is something much, much worse.

Rumors of disinformation are formed with the sole intent to damage a person's reputation. Should it be because they're found 'mysterious,' 'sketchy,' or 'standoffish'; usually completely disregarding whether or not the person deserves it. It's all pathetic if you ask me, and yet another horrible aspect of the blight that is youth.

It is said that rumors last 75 days, but I doubt that's really true. It's mostly likely said as a form of comfort for sufferers to delude themselves into thinking rumors are actually harmless. Rumors are really damaging in reality as they can destroy your social status, lead to relentless bullying, and destroy whatever credibility you may have held before.

Source: M-… Wait, I wouldn't actually know about this.

A-anyway, while I haven't necessarily suffered from rumors throughout my life as a student, people tended to tell me my faults explicitly. However, I have seen the effects they have on others. For example, the situation with the chain messages back a few months ago had minor effects on Tobe's social standings. Those other two side characters also suffered through it but they're too unimportant to matter. Wait, doesn't that imply that Tobe matters more? No, not really, he's just too loud to ignore…

Back to my original point, since Tobe was accused of being a delinquent, there were some students who would purposefully avoid him in our very classroom. Even weeks after, a lingering number of classmates were intimidated by his presence and rude mannerisms. Of course, since Tobe was such an idiot, he was completely oblivious to his slight ostracization. But if such a minor rumor that was never expanded upon had such consequences even after time passed, then what can one expect from an ever growing rumor?

True suffering honestly. When a rumor is taken seriously and spread throughout the student body, it is open to additional corruption and degradation. What does this mean exactly? It means that rumors can be altered as they spread until only 10% of the original intent is left. Take it this way, say a rumor is started over someone's looks.

 _"Hey, have you seen that H-something-kun? He looks so creepy(lol)?"_

 _"Right? He totally has fish-eyes."_

 _"Really?"_

Hmm, something about this particular example seems off… Whatever, say that's how the rumor starts. Innocent enough, one insult, nothing major. This, let's call him H-kun, has fish eyes.

 _"Hey, hey. I heard that H-whatever guy was raised by a fish."_

 _"Really? That's probably why he has eyes like that(lol)._

Huh, there's something about this hypothetical that pisses me off… Anyways, now instead of fish-eyes being H-kun's main problem, it's that he was apparently raised by a fish instead.

 _"Have you heard that Creepy-kun's actually part fish?"_

 _"Seriously? With eyes like that it's no wonder(lol)."_

Who the hell is 'Creepy-kun'? This is seriously pissing me off already… And so, the poor unfortunate H-kun is now seen as a fish-humanoid existence, with his eyes becoming an afterthought.

 _"Have you heard about H-kun?"_

 _"Who the heck is H-kun?"_

Hoh… Can't even remember m-… Wait a minute… Did I just start a rumor about myself!? It wasn't me dammit! I'm not H-kun!

…

Well, as seen here by this completely-unrelated-to-me-example, the rumor began with the look of his eyes, and gradually devolved until his eyes somehow proved how H-kun was part fish. The last one was clearly unrelated to the example. Yep, it had nothing to do with it at all.

Rumors were indeed a very scary thing. They can start as minor annoyances and then rapidly evolve into this festering existence that can destroy everything you had. Not unlike a disease really. At least you can avoid diseases that can affect you to a certain degree; try as you might, you can't entirely avoid people(lol).

Source: M-... H-kun. We salute you for your sacrifice H-kun!

So as seen here, these kind of rumors are a disgusting creation, and are pointlessly damaging. They stem from either jealousy, or fear of the unknown and destroy the credibility of those usually innocent. The people who start them remain anonymous while the victim finds themselves in an irrecoverable situation and has their entire social life ruined. A perfect outcome for the instigators.

However there are exceptions of sorts to this. The rumor involving **Yukinoshita Yukino** and **Hayama Hayato** being in a relationship didn't really damage the two of them on a personal level. Their images took momentary blows, no doubt, Hayama was stuck with rejecting countless confessions and Yukinoshita was judged as 'unworthy' of that idiot but they, mostly Hayama, only showed frustration at the troublesome existence of such a rumor. While I couldn't care less what Hayama had gone through, I had been somewhat worried for Yukinoshita. Though she did show annoyance at how ridiculous the rumor was, her cold response to Isshiki's digging showed that she didn't particularly care to play along with it. So I suppose the rumor didn't really bother her. And by using Miura's and Isshiki's names after winning the marathon, he managed to clear the rumor as a mere misunderstanding, while also preventing anything personal from progressing. A perfect solution for the 'Perfect Prince of Sobu'.

But aside from this specific occurrence, rumors are still a dangerous thing. The mere thought of trying to end them is delusional, much less trying to control them as they use people's own perspective and morbid curiosity to expand like a virulent virus.

My conclusion? Youth is a shitty existence. So hurry up and blow up already.

 **2-1**

Ugh…

I'm not sure if it's because I slept later than usual because of the drama of deciding the sleeping arrangements among the girls, or because my precious sleep was interrupted, but I don't feel fully rested. Actually, I feel like I'm susceptible to a migraine at a moment's notice because of the headache that was last night. I slowly open my eyes to see the soft glow of the sun barely rising entering my room. It's early, too early dammit. It's fine I guess, I do need a shower after yesterday's debacle and some time to think I guess.

"Mmm…" Yeah, my bed's really com-

Wait a second, didn't I sound too girly? No, that wasn't my voice.

"Hachiman…" No, that clearly wasn't me. And it wasn't the same voice I heard in Chiba Village, this one was even _more_ feminine. Was that even possible? Could Totsuka actually not have the cutest voice ever!? That's blasphemy!

Or so I think, but my eyes snapped open after my name is whispered.

It couldn't be, right? There's no way I could wake up to this sort of cliché. The Gods of Romantic Comedy aren't so considerate to give me this, right!? I slowly turn around to my right, towards the source of the voice, my rapidly beating heart being the only indication that I was indeed awake. I feel a large sense of dread come over me as I face the voice.

"Mmm…"

…Are you serious? Could it be that this was just a cruel prank by the Rom-Com Gods? Were they trying to get my hopes up only to cruelly tear them down!? How dare you bastards play with my pure heart!

I'm careful to not recklessly yelp and wake up this intruder and make this situation even more awkward, but… Just what is with this embarrassing situation!? Wait, wait. Tone it down, Hachiman, you're better than those lame harem protagonists flooding the anime industry right now. Learn from their stupid mistakes and don't fall into this trap.

I take a calming breath. Okay, first thing I should do is get out of bed. Slowly I begin to maneuver my way to the edge of the bed as to not awaken this clear intruder. What I failed to realize though was that I had nothing to support me once I got there. So I find myself stumbling ungracefully off the bed, managing to hit my head on the floor amidst my drop.

Ow, ow, ow! Damn it… so much for a not-lame reaction on my part. Could it be that those harem protagonists' reactions are actually based off of reality!?

Unfortunately for me, my crash landing seemed to rouse my unwelcome invader from her sleep. Perfect…

"Mmm…? Hachiman? What's wrong?" The invader, **Lala Satalin Deviluke** smiles at me as she continues to lay on the bed. She was a recently arrived pink-haired alien who destroyed my room last night, only one of the many crazy things that's happened in the new reality I live in. Crazy, I know. Alas, it did happen. Aside from that…

Hey, excuse me? That bed's not yours, you know? Actually, that's not even the problem right now…

"…What are you doing here?" I grunt out, fully expecting a stupid answer.

"What do you mean? I was sleeping with you, silly…" Yep, I was right. That's a completely stupid answer. So much for intelligent life forms outside our planet. Well, that might be a bit unfair to our other visitor. She's not too bad.

But really, that wasn't what I had meant at all idiot. Why did I even bother to ask? This annoying existence was supposed to to be asleep with that goddess in our guestroom… Stupid alien. I recall that Deviluke was even excited about experiencing a 'human' sleepover for the first time. So how the heck did she wind up here?

"Why are you on the floor, Hachiman? …Ah, Hachiman looks so cute with his hair all messy, hehe…" I look at her face, and I instinctively avoid meeting her gaze. She sported a teasing smile that held some sort of intimidating power… I couldn't really explain it, but it was as scary, in a different way of course, to Haruno-san's.

"Tch… What do you think?" I grumble and she giggles in response, "I just thought the ground looked more comfortable than the bed." I add sarcastically, purposefully ignoring the last comment of hers for defensive purposes.

What a scary girl though, casually saying something like that. What would you have done if I got the wrong idea there? Honestly… I can't even catch a break in the morning, and in my own room no less. Hah… Is this what harem protagonists feel in these situations? I suppose they deserve at least a modicum of pity. They're still mostly idiots though.

The image of Yuuki springs to my mind for some reason.

I narrow my gaze, noticing her… curves under the sheet. Geez, maybe I should just suffer a heart attack and end this nightmare at once.

When Deviluke begins to sit up, I catch a sliver of what I think is her bare shoulder. I immediately turn away from her, my mind going into overdrive. Wasn't she supposed to be wearing a camisole or something? It was modest, right? And did a good job in covering her deceptively well-proportioned figure, _right_? Maybe it was a trick of the light, it could have just been her arm that I saw. Yeah, that was it… hopefully.

I slowly turn back to look at her and freeze. There she was, my blanket barely covering her figure that was indeed bare as she shamelessly stretched and yawned. The thin piece of bedding covered her left shoulder but diagonally revealed her right side. Luckily(?) for my poor heart, her… right asset, was shielded from my sights. But I was barely left any sort of room for imagination as to what lies beneath that thin cloth. No, wait! That's not the issue here! I rapidly turn away from Deviluke, my face feeling as though it's suddenly become engulfed in flames.

"W-why are you naked?" I barely manage to choke out.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Song 01**

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Picture 01**

* * *

"Well, I usually sleep like this, Hachiman," She giggles after her reply. What sort of answer is that!? Are you stupid? You are, aren't you!? "You should, too. Teehee!"

This girl…

How the hell do you think that's a good idea!? I hazard a glance at her, Deviluke was now giving me a coy look, I immediately turn back around. The heart pounding event… is real! I'm going to die if this continues! Cut that out this instant, stupid alien!

"Besides, Peke is still recovering, so I don't want to bother her much." She extend a hand at me, "Come here, Hachiman. It's still early…"

So Peke was actually female then… Oh, now that I think about it, Deviluke did mention last night that Peke actually was in charge of dressing her. She'd probably trust a girl with that sort of thing. Argh, what the hell am I getting distracted for? Mentally running away doesn't mean I escaped the physical world.

"…Are you stupid? Why the hell would I do that? Actually, why are you in my room? You were three doors down!" This was the second time that I was in an enclosed room with a naked female in the span of one day. How am I supposed to handle this!?

"Well, you know…" As she speaks, I can hear Deviluke moving over the bed, but I kept my gaze away from her, "I was thirsty, so I got up during the night to get a glass of water. But then I couldn't remember where my room was…" She giggles once more, "So, I entered the first door then saw you sleeping so peacefully, and… hehe… your bed looked so comfy…"

What sort of ridiculous explanation is that? All I can think is that you were too stupid to find your own room and decided to sleep in mine, you know?

"…But why are you naked?" As embarrassing as this situation is, I find myself regaining a small amount of my composure. At least I'm not a stuttering mess anymore.

"Silly Hachiman, I just told you that I prefer sleeping without any clothes on. Besides, we're going to get married so this is only normal, right? We're already a couple… teehee," I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. "You said it yourself, right? I'm your girlfriend."

I would have reacted to her touch, but I felt that such reaction would have led to her somehow losing her cover and me seeing everything. That's how these harem situations went, right? So I merely remained where I was, reigning in my embarrassment as much as I possibly could. I did at least try to tug my shoulder away from her touch, but she didn't relent. I sigh, it was too early for this…

"…That was just a misunderstanding," I stand up, refusing to look back at her. "I'm going to take a shower, you'd better better be clothed and back in the guestroom before I get back…" It wasn't much of a threat, but I did try to convey a serious tone that didn't allow any refusal.

"Okay, Hachiman! Whatever my dear future husband says!" Was her cheerful response. Good grief, what did I do to deserve this so early in the morning? Class doesn't start for another two hours.

"Cut that out already," Was my retort before exiting my room.

I close the door behind me, and lean against it, sighing as my eyes wandered across the ceiling.

There was just something off with the girl, and I'm not just speaking literally. I know there are enthusiastic people, cheerful, always looking happy and such. Yuigahama was like that, and Deviluke looked to be the same as well, but I just couldn't ignore what her eyes conveyed when I was about to throw her out of of my house yesterday.

Something must have happened to Deviluke to make her act so cheerful all the time. She was too happy for it to all be real. It reminded me of Isshiki's alleged happy facade as she had that constantly strived to maintain a very happy act around others while hiding everything else that wouldn't be seen in a good light. I wouldn't particularly know since she's usually sly, foxy, and terrifying underneath that smile of hers whenever I'm around.

Whatever, I'm due for a shower. I'll deal with that later.

 **2-2**

"Eh, Onii-chan? You're awake?"

I was welcomed in the hallway by my dear, cute, little not-sister. It wasn't really surprising to see her already dressed up for school, after all, she was usually ready to go and making breakfast by this time. What was still surprising but not entirely unexpected after yesterday's observations was instead of being met with a cheeky smile and a witty comment about my laziness, it was a completely confused and withdrawn **Komachi**.

I wanted to ask about it, but I feared that it would only lead to mutual confusion for the two of us along with a possible answer I wouldn't like. So I decide to merely take note of it and move the conversation along.

"Yeah. I had a… nightmare about aliens and it drove me away from my room…" I muttered out a half truth, it wasn't a bad dream that drove me away but a bad alien. It was then I noticed the goddess known as **Belldandy** exit her room. I blinked as she wore normal clothes, which I had seen my mother wear once when I was just a kid and before she had completely become a corporate slave. Looks like she fits in them just fine.

"Eh? A nightmare?," She looks up at me in confusion, clearly not understanding my answer. I keep myself from frowning, the Komachi from my world would have made a joke about me being a loser for being affected by a nightmare as a seventeen year old.

"Something like that. I'm going to take a bath now," Was my response. My instinctive **Onii-chan Mode** activates and I place my hand on her head and lightly ruffled her hair. When I pull my hand away, I see her cheeks redden, she puts her hands on her head in small surprise at my action. I cock my lip upward in amusement, I feel relieved to see her return a small smile, even if it was a bit hesitant.

"Okay…" She nods, "Belldandy-chan and I will cook breakfast in the meantime. But I wonder where Lala-chan is… Belldandy-chan says she was already gone when she woke up," The moment she says that, I tense up. Good thing she didn't catch that.

"Hachiman-sama, oh, I'm sorry. I mean, Hachiman-san, good morning," I turn to see Belldandy, who was greeting me with her usual smile.

"Mmm, morning…" I respond robotically. I halfheartedly notice Komachi look at us in surprise. Rather than the two in front of me, my attention is drawn to a head of pink hair entering the guest room without them noticing. Good, at least that's taken care of.

"Onii-chan?" Komachi's voice draws back my attention, upturned eyebrows are prominent in her expression. She's honestly that surprised about Belldandy changing her way of referring to me?

"What is it?"

"Ah, um, it's just that it's like your relationship with Belldandy got closer," She mumbles, finding her twiddling thumbs fascinating. Belldandy blushes lightly and averts her gaze from me. To avoid fanning the flames of Komachi's curiosity, I manage to suppress the blush I felt coming, with only awkwardness showing.

"It's nothing like that. I just don't feel right being referred to as '-sama,'" Not entirely true, but inside my house, it's just weird. Those lesser than me in school should go ahead and do it though.

"That's correct, Komachi-sama," Belldandy nods her head. It's pretty impressive how quick she catches on to these sorts of things,"As someone that requested my services, I thought that addressing you and your family in such a manner was appropriate. However, Hachiman-san asked me to refrain from doing so with him."

Komachi nods in understanding, "Oh, okay." Then she bounces back, "Onii-chan, have you seen Lala-chan?"

"No, not at all. Maybe she had to do some alien stuff or something, and now she's back. You should check," Yeah, I think I'll let Komachi handle Deviluke. It's too much of a headache for me.

"Okay then!" Komachi gives me a cute smile and leaves to the guest room.

Belldandy looks around, she looks sort of cu-… confused, yeah, that's what I meant to say, "I do wonder. Where could Lala-san have gone to?"

I cock an eyebrow. If my memory isn't failing me, Belldandy also used '-sama' to address Deviluke last night. Yet now she's using forwent that honorific in favor of '-san'? Deviluke might have asked her to, seeing how familiarly she acted with everyone she might not like being referred so formally by others. I can't confirm that though.

"No idea," I respond monotonously.

"That is odd… She was not in the room when I woke up…" She notices my stare, her countenance suddenly displaying shyness and something else I can't put my finger on. What's with that? She was fine with me before she made her phone calls.

"Ah, well… you're about to find out…" Belldandy tilts her head, confused, as a sense of dread overcomes me. A door being opened is heard and then…

"Ah, Lala-chan! You're ba- UWAAH! W-WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" I hear Komachi scream out, looks like that stupid alien didn't get changed.

"Eh?" Belldandy's head turns quickly towards Komachi's voice. I immediately turn towards the bathroom door and open it. It's not my problem anymore.

"H-Hachiman-san?"

"Don't mind that, I guess…" I slam the door shut once inside the bathroom. Once inside I turn to the clock on the wall, I have a good hour before I usually wake up so I can afford a decent bath right now.

I prepare the tub before I begin to peel off my clothes. At least I have a spare uniform to change into once I'm done. That's one good thing. While I wait for the bath to heat up, I may as well wash up with the showerhead in the meantime.

Gah! I know I wanted cold water to wake myself up, but this was freezing dammit! Geh, whatever. I'll go ahead and finish this off so I can go into the ba-

"Hah…?" I pause as I reach out my arm towards the showerhead.

Huh? Wait, what's with my arm? I pause my shampooing and stare at my right arm. It looked different somehow, was it bigger than I remembered? Wait, was that a… scar? That shouldn't be right, I don't have any scars on me. Even the car accident failed to leave anything but the hairline fracture on my left foot.

I immediately stand and check the bathroom mirror. My **Reflection** was suspiciously not there with his usual smirk, but that wasn't important right now. No, what had my full attention right now was what I saw in the mirror.

Whoa… Is that really me? Is that how my body looks like right now?

No it couldn't be, I didn't look like that. I may not have been the most active person but I did have a lean physique, nothing special. Now, I looked, well, great. My body looked athletically built, with thin but tight muscles on my arms and body. Wait, what the heck are those…? One… Two… Geh… Three more…?

What's with these scars? I analyse my reflected image carefully. One faint scar on my left forearm, another on my abdomen, and the last across my chest. Four in total, they weren't particularly big, but still somewhat noticeable… What on earth was going on here? This wasn't what my body looked like at all, but if that's the case… Could it mean that…?

 _ **[**_ _Quit touching our body like that already. I told you it looks creepy seeing it from the outside._ _ **]**_ All of a sudden, my reflected image was distorted until only the shadowy figure of _him_ was left in the mirror. He gave me a disgusted sneer.

"Wha… What is this?" I choked out.

 _ **[**_ _Can't figure it out? What an idiot._ _ **]**_ A smirk formed on his face this time.

"Oh, you sure are a douche, Twisted-kun!" At the side of my reflection appears the annoying little girl I saw in the cathedral of… something. "Why not give yourself a hand?" Muru Muru giggles, "That sounds wrong, gehehe! Anyhow, consider this a gift from Deus, Creepy-kun~!"

 _ **[**_ _Tch, who called you? I was getting to it."_ _ **]**_ Was _his_ response.

"O-oi!" I instinctively grab the towel around my waist to hold it firm just in case. I looked around me to make sure she's not in the room. I glare at the mirror, "I'm almost naked here, brat! Don't just appear out of nowhere, and much less when I'm like this! Why are you here anyway?"

"Who knows? Maybe I just wanted to say hi," She grins.

I suspect I won't get anything rational out of her. Anyway, what did she mean by gifts? Oh wait, I remember now, before I woke up, Deus Ex Machina mentioned something about leaving behind gifts for the abrupt summoning.

"So, this is the gift he gave me?" I ask suspiciously. It couldn't just be an improved physique as the scars wouldn't be here if that was the case.

"Yeah," Muru Muru flies around my reflection, and it's odd to see her doing that as if she was inside the bathroom with me. How is this kid only in the mirror? "Think of it as Deus unlocking it for you."

"Whose body is this? Is it another creation from Deus Ex?" If it had no actual owner, I can guess that this was a fake body created so I can blend in. Why the scars though?

 _ **[**_ _If you think I'm just going to give you the answer to_ _ **that**_ _question, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought._ _ **]**_ I expected as much. This bastard won't let me have it so easy despite that he claimed to want to help. I look over to see Muru Muru give me a 'Teehee! Pero~!"

"Whatever… " I snort.

 _ **[**_ _Mm, well now you'll at least be able to make our enemies think twice before messing with us. I'm actually looking forward to see you kick ass for once._ _ **]**_

"Wait… I know how to fight now?" If that's the case then I'll need to figure out this body's capabilities if I'm going to be stuck with it. Just great… Even my own body doesn't belong to me. Well, at least my height is still the same, wouldn't want to explain that to the others. I see my Reflection huff in exasperation at my question.

 **[** _As I expected…_ _ **You**_ _don't know how to fight. Don't mind that too much though, as with your current physique, you'll at least have decent reflexes to handle one. One person is fine, two people is cutting it close, but three people is generally a bad idea. Though I wouldn't recommend brawling against trained people, let alone superhumans. Even at our best we could only keep up, yet never win. But… That's only if you decide to play fair, get it?_ **]** My Reflection gives me a cocky smile, probably the least intimidating expression he's displayed. Looks like _he_ decided to be a bit helpful here.

"It's not like I'm planning to get into fights or anything," Seriously, I might be referred to as a savage thanks to a certain Ice Queen but I'm not going to go out and pick a fight or anything.

 **[** _You might not have a choice in the end. There's plenty of dangerous people out there, you know?_ **]** My reflection raised a hand, making a fist. **[** _Think of it as a means to survive should you encounter danger. I assure you, this game won't be a walk in the park._ **]** _He_ has me there. It's idealistic of me to think otherwise.

This game will end with someone's death, but who's to say blood won't be shed before that? I want to think otherwise, but with a supreme being like Belldandy arriving, aliens like Deviluke and superhumans like **Kazama Asuka** existing, who's to say I won't continue running into others of the same kind as them? And with less than 'noble' intentions? I have to be realistic, so I can't discount the existence of opposition. I can't afford to.

"No… I guess not," I respond before I catch a peek at what should be a wounded hand. Huh? I broke a mirror with this right? Shouldn't I have scabs from when I cut myself? It looks completely fine now. "Is there anything else I should know?"

 **[** _Who knows really…?_ **]** I sigh in resignation. Suddenly, the strange floating brat speaks again.

"Weeeell~ You might have noticed that you heal a bit faster than normal. It's so easy to see that Deus doesn't have that much faith in either Creepy-kuns, so he improved your adaptive regenerative capability and it works faster when you're asleep. It's nothing supernatural, so don't go off and lose your arms like an idiot. They won't come baaaack~"

Well, I'm at least glad to hear I'm not sort of mutant with a cheat-like healing factor. Like that western superhero, who was it again? He's that fellow with the metal claws or nails, and an animal name. Whatever, that guy.

 **[** _Hoh, that's interesting…_ **]**

Muru Muru floats upside down as she grins insincerely, "It can protect you from a mortal wound, or at least, it'll help you survive long enough to get better treatment. Instant death wounds will still kill you, so don't think you'll survive being decapitated or anything as lame as that, Creepy-kun~" This annoying brat is at least being informative, but she really pisses me off!

Ignoring that, it's rather surprising to know that I have accelerated healing. That would explain how I'm not sore after the damage I took yesterday. I quickly position myself to check my back, _he_ and the kid have the courtesy to give me room to see. Good grief, I see another scar on my right shoulder blade, but at least my back doesn't have a bruise from slamming into the wall last night. Maybe that's why I didn't feel as hurt a few minutes after the crash, I had healed by then or at least enough to ignore the pain. But that still leaves…

"Oi, what's with these scars anyway?" They were too clean to be made from mere accidents, or even broken bones. In my book, that could only mean…

 **[** _Well, you'll have to figure that on your own._ **]** My reflection gave a shrug of his shoulders before abruptly disappearing. Looks like he's done with helping me. I glance at the grinning brat staring at me in amusement.

"What?" I grumble, "Quit staring at me, brat."

She pouts, "Phooey… Are you embarrassed?" I sigh, grabbing a towel and fixing it in the upper borders of the mirror. Good, now she can't see me. Still, I hear her voice, "That was really mean, Creepy-kun! Show at least a bit of appreciation."

"Get lost already," Comes my growl.

"Meh, you're so lame."

I wait several seconds before raising the hanging towel from the bottom. The brat was not there anymore. Honestly, it was a relief… but I'll leave the towel there just in case.

There's plenty to analyze with this new information. Why can't my tired mind get a rest? Well, now I at least know that I'm not just as wea- I mean, as normal as I was back in my world.

…

Crap! I forgot about my bath! I only have ten minutes left dammit!

 **2-3**

Well, I did what I could in this rush of a bath. I'm clean, and my hair's presentable, I'm not relaxed but at least I'm ready for the day. Unfortunately for me, the 'spare' uniform in the bathroom was actually supposed to be in the wash basket. Seems like my Reflection was a bit of a slob here.

I crack open the door, huh, looks like the close was clear out in the hallway. In my desperation to escape that naked alien, I wasn't able to snag my uniform and since the spare was a bust, I'm left with just a towel. Well, since no one's around, I'll just rush to my room as quick as I can.

…

Success! No harem clichés where the protagonist loses his towel in front of a heroine here!

Jokes aside, coming back into my new room, I still find it impressive that Deviluke was able to restore it back the way it was before she crashed into it. Those stupidly named gadgets of hers are very powerful things. Wait, did she bring _everything_ back? I'd be glad if that extensive collection of 'research' materials and eroge was gone. Who would have thought that the me of this world was such a pervert?

I check the closet just in case, no, looks like they're fine too… I'll do something about it soon though, maybe Deviluke has some Erase-Everything-whatever-kun or something stupid like that.

Whatever, I'm dressed in my uniform so I should head down and get breakfast. It's still fairly early, so I'll be able to enjoy it instead of being in a rush.

"Huh, I thought it was weird to hear someone in the bathroom so early. So it was you Hachiman, you're up early." A voice greets me as I reach the living room. Wait, old man? He's not supposed to be here.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Song 02**

* * *

"Pops… You're here? Shouldn't you be at work?" I don't remember the geezer ever taking a day off, heck, I've never even seen him awake this early on his days off. But here he was, in casual attire lazing about and watching the television.

"Hoh… Kicking me out of my own house? That's some nerve you have there, boy…" The old man gives me a dry stare. Looks like this is a regular occurrence here, the geezer might actually have the day shift to my mother's morning shift today. Looks like I'll have to take notes on what times they're available. Or maybe it's a one time thing.

"So?"

"I'm going in later since I helped Komachi-chan and Bell-chan fix the guest room and make it more homier," Was his response. Looks like it was a special case this morning, I guess it'll be the same as always with them. But, oi, what's with that nickname for Belldandy, you geezer? You just met her last night you idiot.

"You guys coming late again?" Might as well confirm it.

"What are you talking about? You know Okaa-san and I only stay late for meetings every three weeks. We'll be home after you two show up like always." Pops leveled me with an incredulous stare. Well, I didn't expect that. Looks like my parents are actually involved with our lives in this world.

Don't get me wrong. I don't resent their absence back in my world, but it would have helped if they had been around more. Then again, they were both daughter-cons so I might have been ignored anyway…

"Ah, my bad. I'm still waking up so I got my days mixed up," The lie comes out flawlessly and I deliver it convincingly. I'm not sure I like that.

"Hmm, well it's fine. You usually get up right about now." The old man responds easily enough before turning back to the television. Looks like that was enough to convince him. Guess, I'll eat breakfast now.

"Whoa…" The food looked incredible. Komachi's usually a great cook but it looks like Belldandy was able to make it even better.

"Is it all to your liking Hachiman-san?" Speak of the goddess and she will come, I guess. I turn to the ever smiling Belldandy.

Now that I look at her closely, she was wearing the apron I normally us- Er, the spare apron my mother has. Yeah, that… Totally not mine.

"It's good, I guess," I observe the banquet before me. There was everything in it! There was Tamagoyaki, steamed rice, miso soup, even spinach goma ae, and fried pork, grilled fish and fermented soy beans. The smell was incredible…

"Wow! Ne, Onii-chan," Komachi suddenly pipes up, looking excitedly at the food, "Belldandy-chan's breakfast looks just a good as yours and Souma-chan's!" I raise an eyebrow. Where did I hear that name before?

That comment of hers though, it implies that I'm great cook, but was I really that good? I knew how to cook, even sometimes using unorthodox means but in this league? Maybe in this world I excel at it, I mean, this breakfast looks amazing.

"Thanks for the food."

I grab a bit of the fried fish and some miso soup, a bit of rice following. What the hell is this! It's… heavenly! There's no way I can cook better than this! Good grief, I can't stop eating!

"Ah, Onii-chan, you're eating really fast," I see Komachi surprised at first, before she began to giggle along with Belldandy. I probably look stupid with my mouth stuffed with food, unable to respond. Better not look at the goddess right now…

I calm myself, chewing my meal and tasting it as much as I can. Man, I can't wait to eat dinner if the goddess cooks again… No Hachiman, you have to resist the temptation. They say women conquer a man's heart with food, and I have to admit that almost worked with me, but I know better.

I scoff, regaining my composure, "Sorry, this is… tasty. Thanks Komachi…" I look at the goddess, who gazed at me expectantly, "And you too… Belldandy…"

Belldandy's smile shone so radiantly in that moment, that I just couldn't help feeling mesmerized by it. She really was beautiful. But that's unfair dammit! And the worst of it all is that I love your food to death! Teach me your culinary ways so I may excel as a househusband!

"I'm glad to hear that, Hachiman-san. I practiced quite a lot when I was younger during my previous visits to Earth," Oh, so she was knowledgeable about humans even as a kid. Interesting… "Actually, Japan was one of the first countries I visited," Her face becomes nostalgic, if only for a short moment. "Oh, I heard sweetened coffee was to your liking. Let me serve you a cup."

"Ah… Uh, thanks…" I try to play it cool. Was it me or did she recall something important about her childhood then? I grab another bite of grilled fish as pops decides to join us.

"Leave some for me, will ya?" He whines, and I wave my hand nonchalantly in response.

"Oi, boy, you should pay some respect to your elder, much more to your awesome Otou-san!" He reprimanded with a detectable fake tone of disbelief.

Komachi hugs him, "Making jokes this early in the morning, Tou-san?"

Belldandy giggles, and I smirk. That was clever, Komachi, and the face of the old geezer is priceless. I nod at Belldandy as she puts the cup of coffee on the table. I wasted no time in taking a sip of it and once more I was delighted. Just like MAX Coffee, but homemade. Ah~ This life's already bitter enough as it is so at least let the coffee be sweet.

"Mmm! This certainly is as good as our cooking, right son?" Pops begin. So, I assume he is a good cook in this world. Nothing close to that in my world as far as I recall, "Maybe I should introduce Bell-chan to Jōichirō. He would be impressed."

"Who?" I ask.

Komachi let's out a loud, "Ehhhhh!?" My father almost spits out his beverage. What now?

"Jōichirō Ojii-chan, Onii-chan," Komachi pulls my blazer and I stare blankly at her. "Souma-chan's dad, remember? He visited us with Naomi Obaa-chan the last month."

Hold on a minute, I've never had an uncle or an aunt with either of those names, so I have to assume this is part of this new world. Either way, I guess I'm gonna have to do some research later on about this. Man, the list of things to do is getting large… geez…

"Oh, them… Right…" I scratch my cheek, my tone casual. "My bad, looks like I'm still somewhat asleep. Don't mind me."

"I'm just glad that the breakfast is to all of your likings," Belldandy says, taking a seat by Komachi's side. Hoh… There was an empty seat at my side and she deliberately ignored it despite that it was closer to her. I'm beginning to think that she might not like me all that much.

Belldandy looks behind her sit, "Where is Lala-san? Breakfast will get cold…"

Komachi averts her gaze, her face suddenly displaying embarrassment and discomfort. I know, Komachi. You probably recalled seeing Deviluke naked, I understand. I really hope that alien isn't some sort of shameless exhibitionist. That'd be too much. Now that I think about it, I should probably start locking my door to prevent this morning's mishaps from happening again.

"Eh, um, Lala-chan told me she would come down once she puts on… some clothes…" She mutters that last part so painfully I almost apologize. I probably should have warned her… Well, it won't be the last time she sees another nude female, so there's nothing I can do. Besides, she'd then wonder why I knew she was naked and I'd get stuck in an awkward position…

"So, about… Ehrm… Naomi… Where is she now?" I ask the only thing that came to my head to divert the attention from Komachi's uneasiness. I'm not even sure if I'm referring to her right, who knows how the other Hachiman called that woman.

"Well, she went back to the America. She's a very busy woman, remember?" Replied pops before digging in the fried pork. Hold it, you old fart! You're about to become history, leave food for the younger generations!

I snatch the bowl of pork from him, before continuing, "I… never really talked much about that with her… So what does she do exactly?" I have to go out on a limb here for that, I'm not sure if this version of myself is as antisocial with family friends as I am. This version seemingly has a huge circle of friends already so I don't know. I'm already lucky that no one said anything when I mentioned her name. Am I on a first name basis with her?

"Well, considering that she avoids talking about her job, it's no wonder. She's actually an expert in forensics, and currently works with the FBI," His face suddenly becomes serious, and while I failed to notice it, a sigh from Komachi draws my attention. She looked sad. "She's a strong woman."

I have a bad feeling about this. Silence sets, and Belldandy looks on in concern. I guess she can sense the heavy atmosphere. That or she must have read someone's mind, I'll have to tell her not to do that with the others either.

"Has there been any improvement about her case?" Komachi asks uneasily.

Pops sighs, folding his arms. Belldandy blinks, leaning towards him, "What is it? Is something wrong with her…?"

"You see, Bell-chan. A friend of mine was exposed to some kind of manufactured disease developed by terrorists some time ago. While her team managed to stop the pandemic created by them, her exposure to it eventually mutated it into a terminal genetic disease. And the previous cure they made doesn't work on her…"

Belldandy gasps, and I widen my eyes. I didn't expect something like that. I assume that I should have known about this, considering that Komachi herself was aware of it. Maybe I can find information about that on the internet.

"She should be resting," Whined Komachi. This was depressing… And I brought it up. Damn it…

"Well, it's better if she has something to keep her distracted," Pops offered. It's understandable, I seriously don't know what I would to if I had a terminal disease.

Belldandy suddenly blinks, as if realization hits her, "Could you be talking about Naomi Kimishima-sama? I read about her in the files of Yggdrasil. She was actually chosen to be granted a wish, yet she refused to make one according the report."

My father cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

Shit! Her tongue slipped! He's not supposed to know about your wish system you careless goddess. From the way she has her hand against her lips, it looks like she realized her blunder. Wait, why would that woman reject the chance of asking for anything!? Why not ask for that disease to be eliminated?

"Wait, Naomi Obaa-chan rejected a wish?" Komachi echoes my thoughts. Stop, you idiot!. The old geezer is here! I need to find a way to prevent this from escalating!

"Oh, I think she didn't like going to shrines, much less making wishes…" The old geezer nods, looks like he reached his own conclusions. I need to take advantage of that.

"Yeah. She never liked those sorts of things, _right_ Komachi…?" My tone was serious and sort of threatening. I just hope she understands what I'm trying to convey.

Before she could even nod, a loud voice resounded behind me, "Hachiman! Why didn't you wait for me to eat together!" Ack, I have sensitive ears dammit! Stop abusing them!

I still recognized the voice though. That was without a doubt that annoying alien. I turn my head towards her as she sat at my side, sporting a long white shirt, and big shorts. They seemed to be two sizes bigger than her.

"You didn't have to yell…" I growl at her, but she ignores me. Apologize to my aching ears right now!

"Why the long faces? We should be happy that I'm now part of this family! And also Belldy-chan!"

I nod my head, "Yeah. I don't want to lose my appetite, there's plenty of food left."

"Wow! This is so delicious!" Deviluke was already eating… from my own bowl! Idiot, cut that out! It's not… ehrm… hygienic? Just quit using my utensils dammit! You didn't even give your thanks for the food!

I hear a giggle. Komachi and Belldandy were looking at us in amusement. My father smirked, patting my back, "You two already seem married, Hahaha!"

"Quit saying that kind of crap," I growl at him, however, it was a relief that they forgot about Naomi's disease… at least for now.

"Eh? Why are you wearing those clothes, Lala-chan?"

I sigh and take a sip of my coffee, observing the alien carefully. Now that I think about it, where did she get that shirt and those shorts? "Oh, these…" She points at herself, winking at me. "I took them from a drawer in Hachiman's room."

I choke on my drink, and cough violently. Wait, _WHAT_!?

Are those actually my clothes? I don't recognize them at all, but if she took them from my bedroom then… Don't you realize the great misunderstanding you could cause, you stupid alien?

"See!? I told you that you're already a married couple!" The old man gives me a hard pat on the back. Shut up you geezer! Stop making things worse!

"W-wow, Onii-chan…" Komachi's stutters as Belldandy blushes and averts her gaze.

"N-no, wait a second. That's not the case. She obviously just stole my clothes while I was in the bath." I try to defend myself, still recovering from my near-death by coffee.

"Y-yeah, probably. Onii-chan isn't the type to do that sort of thing." While it's good that Komachi was convinced with that, it pisses me off how casually she denied the possibility. Isn't the Hachiman of this world already accomplished in that department?

I could only sigh in resignation. Well, whatever. Looks like they decided to drop it and move on to their small talk. The mood's better than before at least.

Watching them begin to talk, I can clearly see the differences from my usual table whenever my parents are home back in my world.

Komachi would usually steer the conversation and have it focused on herself, which I tend to appreciate because I really don't have any interest in talking about myself. Initially it was because I had nothing of interest to talk about, but even before coming to this world I didn't really talk about myself with them.

Heck, I don't even think my parents ever knew that I'm was in a club as they were usually too tired to wonder where I was on the weekends where I found myself being dragged off by Isshiki for some request. And I didn't really feel like sharing that part of my life with them, I can't really think of why, I just didn't.

Whatever the case, I can see clearly that the old man is more engaging in conversing with Komachi rather than doting on her like a shameless daughter-con. A small smile breaks on my face when I see how happy Komachi looks having Deviluke and Belldandy to talk with too. I couldn't really provide her with that, so I'm glad she has more companionship at home. It's a bitter feeling actually. As her brother, I'm quickly realizing that I didn't do as much for her as I thought I did.

Now, about the two… visitors…

"Hachiman…?" I blink upon hearing my name, "Are you there, Hachiman?" Then I blink again as Deviluke is waving her hand in front of my face.

"Don't mind him, Lala-chan," Komachi speaks as I finally return my focus back to my surroundings. "Sometimes Onii-chan is thinking deeply about things when we try talking to him."

"So that usually happens?" Inquires the space girl, and pops chuckles and nods in a teasing manner. Shut up old man.

Komachi smiles teasingly, "Ne, why are you laughing, Tou-san? You're not any better." His smile contorts into a stupid expression, and it's priceless. Another critical hit Komachi. Way to go, Onii-chan is proud!

"You're so mean, Komachi-chan!" The old geezer whines, earning giggles from the females around me. Huh… Was this actually what having a family moment looks like? I suppose it would be more interesting if my mother was here like yesterday.

I suddenly feel a steady vibration in my pocket. Weird, was someone calling me? I take out the phone, the ringtone shutting down any conversation on the table.

Looking at the screen, I see the name of the caller, **Kasumigaoka Utaha**. I think a person of the same name sent me a message yesterday. Mmm… it was about finishing a book or something. This person's a girl right…? I don't think a boy would be called Utaha.

Either way, I'm unsure of what to do right now. I don't know who this is, much less my relationship with this person. Assuming it's a girl, she used my first name so that might mean we're close. Then again, she may be the type that probably decides on doing so on her own. Whatever the case, I might have to answer or else I'll look suspicious. Shit…

I stare at it for a few more seconds, before Belldandy makes herself noticed.

"Are you not going to answer, Hachiman-san?" She has a look of disapproval as if she decided I would. Hey now, I'm not that sort of person, usually.

"Ah, yeah. Excuse me." I mutter before getting up from the table and heading to the living room. I see my phone was silent now. Whoops, I took too long… Well, I still have some time before I need to leave, might as well take a seat in case she calls again. Reaching the sofa I notice my cell phone start vibrating again. Huh, they say that a call is important when the caller actually calls twice, so I guess this must be.

Pushing the answer key, I finally answer.

"Uh… Hello?"

I wait a few seconds before I get a response, "'Hello'? That's all you're going to say?"

Okay, the caller is a girl… definitely. Her tone doesn't convey what I expected, so maybe I have to be more… er… casual?

"Ah… Utaha? It was you, huh?" I hear her breath hitch once I ask.

"Eh!?" I wince at her sudden change in volume. What's with every girl calling me screaming in my ear? And now she's silent? Honestly…

This doesn't look to be going well so far. Maybe I shouldn't have used her first name… but she did use mine. Could it be that she was the only one who did that? Great… I messed up already.

"Oi… Are you there?" I know she still there as I can hear her erratic breathing. Nothing I can do about it now, might as well keep going and see what she wants. "…Utaha?"

I hear her gasp slightly again. I seriously messed up here… Should I just call her Kasumigaoka…? No, now that it's come to this, it would be pointless now.

"Oi, if you're going to call someone, at least say something, would you?" I say sternly, gazing around to make sure Komachi or anyone else wasn't peeking at me out of curiosity.

Several seconds pass, and I was starting to get impatient.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Song 03**

* * *

"…It's your fault, you know? I didn't expect to hear you say my name… At least give me a warning if you finally decided to do it…" She finally replies, and to my uneasiness, I indeed confirmed that I made a mistake. There's no going back now about this matter.

"Uhh… My bad. I can stop if you want," I try to sound reassuring while taking this chance to get out of a situation where I call a girl by her first name. It's sort of embarrassing now that I realize it.

"Don't you dare!" I blink at her outburst, "I-I mean, now that you did, it's fine. I don't mind."

Well, maybe we're indeed close… actually she and the original Hachiman may have been. How close? I'm not sure, from her reaction, it may be to a point I'm not entirely comfortable with.

"Uh, sure…" Scratching my cheek, I clear my throat, "So what do you need?" Shit, I just recalled about the book, so it must be about that, isn't it? "This is about that new book you're writing, right?"

"Indeed. Why else would I call you if it wasn't for that? Or maybe…" Her voice becomes uncomfortably piercing, "…You were expecting something else, Hachiman-kun?"

Whoa, why do you suddenly sound suspicious? What did I do? Wait, '-kun'? You called me Hachiman in the message, make up your mind already woman.

"No, not really," I reply with a dismissive tone. I'm not going to be intimidated here dammit. "I was having breakfast right now. And was rather enjoying it, so tell me what you want so I can finish it."

It takes Utaha a few seconds to respond, "Sorry about that. Anyway, as I told you before, I wanted to hear your opinion about my latest novel. Can we meet later so I can give you a copy? After school of course. I assume you don't have anything else to do?"

Don't decide that on your own, woman! Even if that's the truth, there's no point in reminding me of that! Mmm… well, apart from that, I can tell she does knows me, I mean, the Hachiman of this world… whatever.

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know later," Another half-truth, I was somewhat busy today.

"Don't tell me you actually have plans today?" Tch, why are you asking it that way?

"Believe it woman, even I have a life sometimes," I waited for a response but all I got was her giggling.

"Doesn't that imply that you usually have nothing going on?" She asks with a smug tone and I swear I want to end this call right then and there. Stop reminding me about my lack of social life dammit! I'm perfectly happy with just peace and quiet!

She seriously reminds me of Yukinoshita, who tended to mess with me whenever she could. Though Utaha seems to do it more jokingly than the Ice Queen would, honestly that devil woman is the main source of my insecurities…

"Whatever, I'll let you know," I mutter.

"Are you mad?"

I blink, "Is there a reason for me to be?"

"You tell me," She sounds a bit concerned.

"I'm not. Happy?"

Utaha makes a humming sound, "Not particularly… Then six, at Saize?" Mmm… Saize, huh? At least she's got good taste. "I'll of course eat something in Yukihira's before going there."

You dare speak badly of Saize!? Give it back! Give me back my praise!

"Well, you can go if you want, that's up to you. I already said I might be busy today," What can you say to that, annoying writer?

"You're a bit short-tempered today, Ronriteki-kun," What? 'Logical-kun?' Well, it doesn't sound that bad actually. "Is Yukinoshita-san bothering you again?"

Wait, Yukinoshita? She's knows about her? Seriously, who is this girl to me?

"…That depends on which one," I have to play it straight, she might be referring to Haruno-san or the Ice Queen herself. Though I feel I might know the answer if yesterday taught me anything about my current relationships with both Yukinoshita sisters…

"Mm…" Okay, that humming sound wasn't a good sign, "It's not like you get along with Yukinoshita Yukino-san in the first place… or maybe something else happened?"

"Not really," I say with a dismissive tone. So that's common knowledge then?

"Then it _is_ about Yukinoshita Haruno-san…" Scary! Her tone has become so dark that it's scary! What's up with that? Do they know each other? "Is that sham of a proper lady, perfect on the outside but rotten to the core, causing you trouble once again?"

That's actually a good description of Haruno-san. Anyway, I gulp before responding, trying to calm myself, "No. Some weird stuff happened yesterday, that's all."

"I see… You know, I'm actually surprised that you didn't complain about being called 'Ronriteki-kun'," So the former Hachiman disliked that nickname? "So can I address you like that now?"

"I don't really care," Actually, I prefer that nickname instead of being addressed by my name. It's already embarrassing having those two intruders doing so already. Besides, it's a pretty good one compared to my many others given to me courtesy of that Devil Superwoman.

"Then Ronriteki-kun…" It's not hard to notice that she enjoys using that name. I wonder what made her start calling me that… although, it somewhat suits me I guess. "May you explain to me what strange occurrences you were subjected to?"

"Komachi, Pops and…" Oh, shit. I just can't tell this girl about those two freeloaders. She was scary enough when she attributed my irritation to Haruno-san, "…and my mother are waiting for me. I'll tell you about that some other time"

"Really…?" She doesn't sound convinced. Meh, it's not like I care, "Ronriteki-kun, I wonder if that's true… you actually sound eager to leave." Her tone darkens again, "You see, I've heard some rumors circulating you and Miura-san."

Utaha even knows **Miura Yumiko**? Is this girl from my school by any chance? Seriously, give me a break with this dump of information. At least, now I know this girl's a key element to uncovering some of 'my' past in this world.

"Rumors? What kind?" I ask intrigued not only by these, but also the fact that she would know them. She must be in my school or else, she might be a stalker, and I seriously don't need another one!

"They refer to seeing you talking with her a lot, which is unusual. I assumed you still hated her if I'm not mistaken."

So it was that… well I figured as much when I saw the title of Ms. Annoying Bitch in my phone. But why I should hate her if she has been actually trying to be nice? Was all that an act of hers? Or did something happen?

"Not anymore I guess, " I begin casually. "Is it a problem if I don't?" I ask more robotically.

Silence comes, and I glance at my phone, "Oh, so now you plan to cast me aside so you can satisfy your lowly needs? I actually thought better of you, Ronriteki-kun…"

Cast her aside? Was that a joke or did that sort of thing actually happen? "Well, whatever you think is happening, it's not like that at all. Frankly, there's hardly anything useful in following senseless rumors."

Utaha sighs, "Senseless rumors, you say…? It's a shame that you won't ever understand the feelings of women, Ronriteki-kun."

"I don't bother trying to understand something so overly-complicated to be understood," That's a lie though, as getting to know people and understanding them was a requirement of mine now, ignoring superficiality in the process, but we're talking about stuff related to women here, which I honestly don't find interesting. That and they're just too confusing for me to be able to understand. Wait, don't I have to interact with women for the game?

"Another excuse to avoid the matter?" She giggles, but it gives me the shivers for some reason.

Isn't this conversation lasting way too long? I mean, I'm actually talking to someone despite the fact that I have no idea who she really is… I don't even know how does she looks like. All I can tell about Utaha is that she's somewhat perceptive of me.

"Sometimes I just think that you act clever to hide how scared you are."

I narrow my haze, "Well, that's a matter of opinion. Facts may prove otherwise," I retort.

She giggles once more, but at least she sounds normal again, "I suppose. Oh, I wanted to tell you something else. Don't worry, it won't take long."

"What now?" I ask impatiently.

"Aki-kun actually asked me out."

Who?

I raised an eyebrow, it's not like I care, but why is she bringing that up? Also, am I supposed to know this person too? Looks like now she's silent. I bet she's expecting some sort of reaction from me, well, sorry but I'm not playing along.

"And? How does that affect me?" I say offhandedly.

"Tch," Oi, what was that? "You know that's a lie, Ronriteki-kun. Considering that you know him better that I do, it should be expected." I could be wrong, but was that some odd attempt of making me feel jealous? And if she already knew that I wasn't going to fall for it, why even try?

Anyhow, this 'Aki-kun' must be close to me for her to say that. I think I should start taking notes if I don't want to forget any of this.

"So that was it?" I inquire.

"No," She says with a playful tone, "Have you talked with Aki-kun in these days?"

I'm going to assume I didn't, "No, why?"

"I don't know what's gone over him, but he asked me…" Her voices fades, but I don't say anything at all. I blink as she sighs before continuing, "He claims to be planning to develop a gal game."

"A _gal game_?" Oh, so he's some sort of game developer then? That's pretty impressive. But seriously, of all the sort of games to make, he chose that? There's already plenty of those for the sad and pathetic.

Source: Er, students in class…

"Don't take that hypocritical tone. You love those sorts of games to death, besides, there are good ones, ignoring your disgusting selections and interests," She's also aware of the hentai collection. She must be really close to me as I don't think I'd ever let someone see it… not even my family. So those really were mine? I'm seriously going to need to get rid of them.

"Aki-kun wants me to be the scenario writer of his project. I gave his script's first draft a glance, and honestly, it was the worst thing I've ever read, completely undeserving of my time. The source material that is referenced can be easily recognized, and not to mention the poor quality. It was just a mishmash."

Damn, that was really straightforward and brutally honest, "…Did you actually tell him that?"

"Of course I did. Do you think that lying to him would help him? It's better that he knows that his project is a total failure sooner. I assure you, his project won't be going anywhere if that's his best."

I feel bad for the guy, but I guess it's fine. She actually did him a favor by stating the truth. I have to admit that doing such a thing improved my impression of her, if only a bit. I still haven't forgotten about Saize though…

"Well, if you say so. What does it have to do with me?" I'm not a writer in this world, right? Anything could be possible though. This new body of mine is indication enough.

"Despite my honest review of his work, he still insisted," She explained with a bothered tone. "So I told him that I would think about it if you joined his circle too." Oh I see, now it makes sen- why are you dragging me into this!?

"Oi, don't involve me in this," I growl dryly. "You're the expert, you deal with it."

She let out a small chuckle, "I won't, unless you come aboard. As his friend, you should at least think about it," Utaha's tone seems to be one of amusement. "Maybe help him a bit as you're also an expert in light novels. Not as the creative type of course, but as the consumer. Give him some ideas at least."

"Hold it, don't just put the weight on me, Utaha," Another small hitch of her breath came from the phone. I guess she isn't used to hearing her name yet.

"Ronriteki-kun…" She takes a few seconds to finally speak, "Aki-kun will probably try to convince you, so if you do accept, let me know. Anyhow, I'll see you at six, at the same table of course. Goodbye, Ronriteki-kun." She really irks me.

She hung up the phone without giving me a chance of retorting. What's with all these people overstepping these boundaries of respect? It's so unnerving… And I already told you I might not make it, dammit.

"Utaha, huh? Nice to see you two in such good terms." I blink to see the old geezer smiling like an idiot. So he knows this girl.

"It's not like that," I sigh, pocketing my phone. "It's no big deal, we're just… good acquaintances." Well, at least that's what I got from this conversation.

His knowing smiles irks me to no end, but I let it slide. I completely ignore him and return to the table. Komachi and Deviluke were already done, but Belldandy had barely touched her food.

"Ah, Onii-chan. What took you so long?"

I retake my seat, "Sorry, long call."

"Who was it? Was it Haruno-san?"

Shit… Did that witch use her dark spells and enchant my little sister? Not on my watch. If this world's Hachiman never did, I'll be sure to keep that devil away from her. Onii-chan will save you Komachi!

"Who is 'Haruno-san'?" Deviluke asks with genuine interest.

There's simply no way in hell that I would allow you to meet that girl. With Belldandy it's the same as she would notice the devil that Haruno-san is. I'll have to be careful about this.

"She's one of Onii-chan's closest friends," Replies Komachi.

"No she isn't." I respond reflexively. Oops. Looks like that may have been the the wrong thing to say seeing my sister blink in surprise.

"E-eh? Wasn't that the case? Did you two argue about something?" She pressed but I merely shook my head, "Ah, Haruno-san hasn't come to visit us lately now that I think about it."

I can only imagine that Haruno-san was an active… acquaintance and managed to get to know my family. She actually came to my home… Honestly, the nerve of that woman. I'll have to prepare preemptive measures to avoid her from messing with my family.

Er… this world's Hachiman's family… Ack, this is seriously headache inducing…

"You should know that we have different points of view, so don't expect her to be coming around anytime soon," I say with an uncaring tone, which I truly meant.

"O-oh… But, I thought Haruno-san was fun…"

My eyebrow twitches at that, "Well, the past is the past and I don't dwell on it. For your own sake Komachi, you shouldn't either."

"But Hachiman…" Surprisingly, Deviluke is the one to argue, "Sometimes the past hold meaningful memories, right? If you simply ignore it, then what about those memories? Don't you have them too?"

I'm surprised, I didn't expect such a comment from her. Could Deviluke possibly be referring to her own experiences? And now that I think about it, she seems to always come in defense of Komachi like some sort of older sister. Now that I really think about it, I haven't really asked Deviluke about herself, she usually just blabs about unimportant things. Maybe I'll do so later. But right now…

"That's not the point. The past holds regret of either what you once had or what you have gone through. There's no point in dwelling in the past because it already happened. Doing that just means you're running from the present."

Deviluke winces as if she took a physical blow. Huh, I was right, this is more personal to her. Komachi seems ready to voice her opinion but the old man interjects, "Komachi, you should understand that not everyone can get along for too long. If your brother thinks that, he must have his reasons. As his cute sister, you should support him."

I look at pops with a bit of surprised appreciation on my face. He couldn't have said that any better. I guess you're not just a shameless daughter-con… that's good at least. You get one point old man. You're still in the negatives though.

Komachi slowly nods in understanding, her slightly begrudging expression shows that she doesn't like it though. How well did she get along with Haruno-san?

I grab a bite of rice and it's… still warm. I raised my gaze towards the goddess and she just nodded with a little smile. She somehow kept my food warm… but why didn't she eat her own food yet?

"Ah… thanks, Belldandy," I manage to say, averting my gaze aside. "Uh, aren't you eating?"

"I was waiting for Hachiman-san to come back. No one should eat without company," She replied kindly and I nearly choked on my food. Are all goddesses like this or is particular one just this nice?

A loud, "Ehhh!?" Comes from my side. "I should have done the same! Belldy-chan is such a strong rival! But I won't lose!" Stop that, you stupid alien. Rivalry for what exactly?

"Oni-chan's life has suddenly become exciting," Komachi giggles to herself.

"Take your time, Hachiman," The old geezer snickers. "There's no need to rush."

"Whatever that means…" I deadpan, taking a final sip of the heavenly coffee. Hah~ It's a shame that I'm all out…

I gaze at the clock in the wall, there was still time before the gates closed. Still, I should head out already.

I finish the rest of my breakfast before glancing at Belldandy. She notices me and her gaze begins to look at anything but me, finally averting them to the side. Was that just shyness or something else? Whatever, I'll just be respectful. I am a gentleman after all.

"Thanks for the breakfast…" I stand on my feet, "It was delicious."

Her cheeks redden a bit, yet she still nods without looking at me. I nod before noticing that someone was holding my hand. It was of course, the alien, who was startled. What now?

"Hachiman? Where are you going?" She asks and I mentally facepalm. I pull away from her grasp, causing her to pout.

"To school, where else?" I retort as I pick up my schoolbag.

"School? What's a school?" She asks innocently.

...Hah?

No, you can't seriously not know that. Even if you are an alien, you have to know about institutions of education. I can't be that sure though. Maybe the education systems in other planets such as hers differ. Maybe there's another name for them?

"Does er… university ring a bell?" I ask and she shook her head negatively with a smile. Oi, that's nothing to be happy about. "College?" Again, she shakes her head with a smile.

Seriously? How could that be possible? She had to learn from somewhere right? I really don't feel like explaining the concept of Japanese public education. I see Komachi walk back into the kitchen.

"Ah, Oni-"

"Komachi might be able to explain it to you better, Deviluke." I cut off my dear imouto and promptly throw her under the bus.

"Eh?" Komachi on the other hand blinks in confusion. But I'm already leaving the room.

"Komachi-chan, what's a school?" Deviluke immediately begins her questioning.

"Eh!?" I grab my bag as Komachi is thrust into a sudden situation.

She grins, leaning towards her, "Hachiman says you can explain it to me!" Crap, I have to get out of here already. The old man and Belldandy are staring at me in confusion.

"I'm off." I mutter, hopefully loud enough for the others.

"Ah, yes, take care Hachiman-san." Belldandy says gently.

"R-right, take care." The old man stutters out.

I quickly shut the door and escape successfully.

 **2-4**

Hmm, what a pleasant surprise, there's no one waiting for me. I walk towards my bike, my trusted steed. I can finally use it to get to school this time instead of getting stuck walking with someone. I don't necessarily hate **Yuuki Rito** but his presence was really annoying yesterday.

Whatever, I mount my bike, fix my schoolbag and sigh. My second day in this world was already becoming a headache and I couldn't help but wonder if further trouble awaited me. Considering yesterday, I'm sure today won't be better.

As I ride my bike onwards, I come across many students of Sobu, Sainan, Kaihin Sougou and three other schools I'm unfamiliar with. It just doesn't make sense to have this many schools so close to one another… Chiba is great, but whoever decided to cram so many educational facilities is a complete idiot, urbanistically speaking of course. That's just asking for traffic jams.

I suddenly stop myself, noticing a familiar face up ahead, actually, two. The first one was none other than, uh… It was something about a motorcycle or something, right? Honda? No, not that. Wait! I remember now! It's Kawasaki, **Kawasaki Saki**. I'll have to be sure to remember it this time for sure. Looks like she looked the same as usual. A calm and aloof expression, holding her bag over her shoulder. The last time I saw her in my world was during the Valentine's event that Isshiki set up with Kaihin Sougou, she and Kei-chan were making obligatory chocolates. Everything looks the same with her, maybe she's actually the same? No, I can't kid myself with such a selfish and idealistic thought. Everyone in this world has their differences, both large and small. I can't expect anything less with her. I'm not really sure why I still do, probably out of desperation on my part. I have to face reality already.

For example, right now I can see a difference with her. It's really strange to see Kawasaki conversing with a girl from another school. That surely was an odd sight as they seemed really engaged in their conversation, as if they were friends. Could it be the she is a bit more social is this world…? Well, she did socialize a bit more with Ebina after the Christmas event, but not to this degree. With Ebina, she was awkward and watched her tongue, here she looked more relaxed. I guess she managed to make friends in this world.

…

Wait… I narrow my gaze, observing carefully Kawasaki's walking companion. Huh, I think she looks a little familiar… That pink hair clip… Where have I seen that before? It is then that the unknown girl turns her head a bit, giggling at whatever Kawasaki said. I widen my eyes as I finally recognize her as **Nibutani Shinka**.

I was actually wondering whether I should say something to Kawasaki, but with that girl around, meh, Nibutani was probably still mad from yesterday due to Haruno-san's clinginess. I can only assume I meant something to her for her to react like that, but this is only speculation. Considering that she fits the conditions to be the fake, that means that I'll have to interact with her even if I don't want to… Gah, stupid game…

Well, if she knows Kawasaki, then I'll have time later to deal with Nibutani… and Kawasaki herself. I'll avoid them for now. Before I could even move though, I feel a hand land on my shoulder. Geez… did Yuuki or Aikawa catch up to me? I instinctively pull my shoulder away from the touch.

"Oi, quit gra-" I blink, startled. Behind me was neither of the aforementioned guys, but someone else I didn't know. The boy merely smirked at me, nodding his head.

"Sup, Hachiman. Going to school?"

I unmount my bike, glancing at Kawasaki getting away alongside Nibutani. I sigh in relief before focusing on the boy before me. Who's this now?

This boy had unusual dark red spiky hair. It didn't look dyed, was it natural then? Not only that, he also had yellow eyes and a vertical scar on his left eyebrow. Was this guy supposed to be a delinquent or something? No, he looks a bit younger than me actually, fifteen maybe? He was slightly shorter than me, if only just by three or so centimeters with me slouching. For what he wore, he used a brown jacket over a black shirt, grays pants and brown shoes. He carried a bag filled with what I could see was dairy products, vegetables and fish. I also noticed that there was some sort of white armband tied to his left forearm.

"Hey, dude, you there?" His voice calls my attention, "What are you monologuing about now?"

The fact that he said something like that might mean that he knows me to a closer degree. Whatever the case, I'll try to act polite this time. Being too familiar is plain uncomfortable and being rude won't help me here.

"Nothing really," I stare at him blankly. Well, this is the closest I can get to polite without seeming fake.

"So, are you still with that memory loss thing Rito told me about?" He actually looks concerned, I just hope he's not as irritating as Yuuki. I just stare at him blankly until he gives in. "Geez… I thought they were kidding. Heh, well, I'm Yukihira Souma."

"Mm… I know," Of course I don't but I want to save me the trouble of giving a lame excuse for not remembering him. This is getting too repetitive, "I was just messing with them."

Yukihira snickers, "That so?" Resting his hand over his shoulder, the bag hanged by his back. "What's my old man's name?" He ask with an amused tone, which made me narrow my gaze.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Song 04**

* * *

Is he testing me? He didn't believe what I just said? Hoh… Maybe he won't be so bad. I was lucky to have heard the conversation about the old geezer's friend, "You mocking me or something? How wouldn't I know it? It's Yukihira Jōichirō, of course."

His expression becomes serious as he gazes at me, it's a bit surprising how quickly his expression changed but I stare back blankly in response without flinching. It seems Yukihira Souma may be something more than meets the eye. When I first saw him, he struck me as the sort of friendly, energetic and hot-headed type of guy, although it looks like I may have misjudged him slightly.

A cocky smile spreads across his face before nods and simply walks past me, "Heh, it seems something really happened to you, but it isn't necessarily bad." What's that supposed to mean? He looks back at me over his shoulder, lowering his head a little, "Say, I'm taking these ingredients to the restaurant. Wanna tag along?"

I sigh, "As tempting as that sounds, I have to get to school. What about you, aren't you going to be late?" I ask with an uninterested tone as I pull my bike with me, walking forward. Yukihira catches up to me, letting out a chuckle.

"Haha, well, didn't I tell you?" I don't respond, keeping my eyes on the path. "I'll be returning to Tokyo in a few days. I took some days off before heading back to Totsuki after the Stagiaire. As I finished sooner, I got some free days and I wanted to see how Chiba was doing."

Stagia… what? I frown, wondering if he just said something senseless. He seems to have noticed my expression as he chuckled, "Now that I think about it, this is the second time we've seen each other since I came back. We still need to catch up."

"That would have to be for another time," I comment drily. "Unlike you, I still have classes."

He chuckled again, glancing at me, "Well, the restaurant is on route to Sobu, why not catch up in the meanwhile?"

"I have a bike if you haven't already noticed," I comment with sarcasm, earning a coy look from him.

Yukihira punches my arm playfully, "You're usually better at making excuses, Hachiman. Besides, it's still early, so getting to school before classes start is just stupid."

It wasn't that early, but he had a point. The first part of his statement made me pause… this guys seems to know me well… How am I acquainted with so many people? From what I gather even in this other world, everyone seems to know that I'm not the approachable sort of person. So how do I possibly have a large amount of 'friends'?

Well, I could use any information he gives me anyway, so I'll have to relent.

"I guess…" I mutter monotonously.

Yukihira grins as he continues to walk forward, "I've been really busy lately, you know? Managing by my own the restaurant is a pain, but I can't really complain. Everyone was excited to see Restaurant Yukihira open, if only for a couple of days."

"Is that so?" He looks at me dryly, but I don't react at that.

"Well, yeah," He yawns before continuing. "Sadao, Kurase and Takanashi helped me though," Great, three more unfamiliar names. If he's bothering to say them, then that could only mean that I know them too. "I actually respect the old man a bit more since he's managed the restaurant by himself when I was still a kid."

So his father was a manager of sorts, or was he actually a cook himself? I suspect the latter.

"For my part, my old geezer would need to become the prime minister for me to respect him," I say with a deadpan, shivering a bit with the cold winds.

"Haha! I don't really see him as the guy who would care to manage a country," Yukihira comments snarkily. Oi, only those of the Hikigaya household get to make fun of the old man. An outsider like you has no right. "So, what about you?" I blink at his sudden question, "Have things improved at Sobu or…?"

"Take a guess." I state cryptically.

He makes a humming sound, as in thought, "I guess not, but it's not that surprising though." Silences ensues for some seconds, "Do you still mess with everyone at school?"

So Yukihira knows… and I suspect he's far more knowledgeable about me than Yuuki and Aikawa are, and ironically enough, me included. Komachi compared Belldandy's heavenly breakfast to both my cooking and his, which means that my cooking is as good as someone that works in a restaurant and studies gastronomy.

Is this an improved version of one of my 108 Hachiman skills?

"Not really." I respond, observing the entrance to the Chibadori Shopping district.

He puts on a lazy expression, "That so?" He doesn't sound convinced, but I couldn't care less. "So you stopped trying to reveal everyone's true colors then? You've already done enough of that, and I'm not saying it was good, but… why stop now?"

That was unexpected. I can only assume that Yukihira accepted the Hachiman of this world as he was, ignoring that he probably did despicable things to earn the hatred of everyone in my school.

Revealing their true colors, huh? I could read people and see things about them that they don't want others to know, but I wasn't one to reveal it to the public. So, it looks like what my other self did in Sobu to earn the hatred of everyone was something along those lines. But what was he trying to achieve by doing it? To make Sobu a place free of superficiality and lies? That's just too stupid to try, it had to be something else.

"I guess I just don't care what others do anymore," I reply with certainty. "I'll only focus on what's important."

I can't discount that this could possibly be an interpretation of Yukihira's based on his own conceptions of this Hachiman's actions. Or maybe my alternate self really was trying to achieve something 'good', as twisted as the method ended up being.

But I still hold doubt. Did my other self really uncover the true colors of those in my school? If hatred was the only he got for doing so, then I honestly think he didn't achieve anything productive.

Exposing a person's true colors may be a victory in and of itself, but if the results garner hatred from everyone, then it's still an overall loss. It's understandable if the victim resents the instigator who destroyed their facade, but if the instigator's reputation is damaged in the process, then that opens up the possibility of the victim saving face because of that.

' _It's no wonder you acted like that, that Hikigaya guy is such a creep.'_ Is such an instance.

And once they have that option, whatever previous efforts that were made by the perpetrator are now in vain.

Source: Me. Sort of.

My situation with **Sagami Minami** back during the Cultural Festival was proof of that, except my intent wasn't to reveal her true colors. I said what I said in order for her to go back to the stage with the alibi that I was the cause of her nerves. I knew the type of person she was and I did slowly reveal to her just what her worth really was, but it was done so I could garner the hatred of others in her stead. It was originally what I saw as an answer where no one got hurt. I purposefully sought the hatred because I knew it didn't matter to me. That's why I can't figure out what my other self wanted to do, for whatever method he used made him a scapegoat anyway.

Of course, this is all purely speculation on my part. Maybe being hated by others was something that my other self was looking for. For what exactly? I have no idea.

It's ironic actually, that I can't figure my other self out. Well, whatever. No use thinking about it now, I don't know enough yet.

Yukihira oddly enough remained quiet as I was lost in my thoughts. He observes me for a second before cracking a smile, "Well, honestly, that's good to hear. Could it be that you hit your head, causing this change of personality…?" Out of nowhere he puts a dumb face, "Your eyes could be proof that you really hit your head, damaging a nerve and making them look like that."

"Hell no, idiot." I grumble. Once again, my eyes steal the spotlight. Yukihira snickers and we proceed to walk in silence, which doesn't last much.

"You know, it's been some time since we've had a duel," Yukihira smirks. "Don't you think it's time to see who's better? I hope you have honed the Hikigaya Style well while I was gone."

A 'duel' he says? So that means we've fought or something? Well, maybe this guy really was a delinquent. That scar by his brow could be the proof that he's fought people before… so what does this imply? Considering the scars on my new body, does that mean that I'm a delinquent too? Everyone in Sobu seems to treat me like one.

"Uh…" I looked at him nonchalantly, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" He asks, looking displeased.

"I'm… out of practice," I try to say this without it sounding like a question. He gives me an offended look.

"What!? How could you do something like that?" He again puts on a dumb face "Or not do?" He wonders aloud before regaining his sharp expression, "You're supposed to be one of the only friends I know who could keep up with my cooking here!" Yukihira gives me a disappointed look. Oh, so he was talking about cooking.

"Well, I have to deal with school. So I really don't have time to practice. Besides, how am I supposed to keep up with you?" That's partly true, he's the one that's running an entire restaurant here. How's a normal highschool student supposed to keep up? I've never even taken a culinary class.

He smirks, punching my arm softly, yet it still startled me. Tch… Quit doing that already.

"Well, if you want to be a househusband so much, you'll need to keep your cooking skills sharp," His tone suddenly reeks of confidence. "You can't just let the Hikigaya Style disappear. I won't let that happen."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, before the Restaurant Yukihira comes to my sight, A chuckle escapes Yukihira's mouth, his yellows eyes gaining a piercing light. Is he an anime character now too?

"So much has happened since I left Chiba," I turn to him, the redhead looking a bit nostalgic. "I thought the old geezer made a mistake when he gave me that application form for Totsuki, but it turned out that was the best thing that could have happened."

"Mm… is that right?" I don't particularly care, but any additional information could be worthwhile.

"Yeah… I not only made some great friends, but I also met some incredible people. Just managing to remain in Totsuki is a challenge, you know?" He grins as he apparent recalls those events… probably, "There were so many difficult exams, and I've faced skilled chefs in a Shokugeki, too. I've learned a lot. Even if I'm still behind many of them, I will reach the top eventually. I promised I'd do that, so I won't fail."

He seems excited. This must really mean something to him. I wonder what motivates him. And… what was a **Shokugeki** anyway?

"Good luck with that," I say with a deadpan. I can't really say much more, especially since it doesn't really matter to me.

"You making fun of me, Hachiman?" He asks suspiciously. Whoops, was that the wrong thing to say? Meh, if this guy was really a friend of this world's Hachiman, then he wouldn't care about such comments. He's dealing with a worse version of me after all. "You know I'd never back out from a challenge. Conquering Totsuki will be nothing but a step in my road to becoming better. Luck has nothing to do with it!" And once more that dumb expression of his returns, "Besides, if some lame guy's decided to drop his cooking skills, someone has to make Chiba look good, right?"

Oi, oi… Lame? Me? That was uncalled for…

"Tch… Break a leg then, literally." Hmph, and here I was trying to be nice. When you fail you'd better not come crying to me.

"Hahaha!" He pats my back playfully, and I'm now seriously considering to retaliate, in a not so amicable way… Just kidding. I never was the violent type and I'm not going to start now. But all of this touching was really starting to get annoying. "Nakiri and you are pretty similar, haha. Thanks for the support!"

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Picture 02**

* * *

I stop on my tracks before glaring at him, "Really, break a leg." I growl out.

"Not gonna happen," He replied cockily. "Unless you do something about it…" Despite my glare, he didn't change his expression in the slightest.

However, his smile suddenly disappears and he looks back at me with a curt expression. Looks like we've reached an impasse. Silence reigns as neither of us refuse to back off. You picking up a fight bastard?

And to my shock, Yukihira starts laughing heartily, "Been some time since this happened, yeah?" I blink in confusion as he walks to the entrance of his restaurant. "Brings back old memories…" And he stops, giving me his back, "Do you remember when we teamed up against my pops? He still kicked our asses, but I guess that just made me want me to reach my goal in beating him more than ever."

So that's why… Looks like his old man is an even better cook so he wants to reach that level some day. Not really surprising, the man you strive to surpass tends to be the very man who raised you. Not me though, I refuse to be a corporate slave like that geezer. Much less an annoying daughter-con.

I sigh, before turning back to the road, "Ah, you might actually do it."

"Of course I will. Hey, drop by later, I'll save some food for you," I look at him over my shoulder. Yukihira's energetic demeanour is back.

"It may be a waste," I deadpan. Although the idea of free food does intrigue me, I might just be too busy to take up that offer.

Dropping the bag to the ground, he folds his arms, "Heh, we won't know that until it happens. Might as well see if the person who's supposed to eat it appears or not." He says this with a confident smile. What sort of stupid logic is that? I just said I might not make it. Wait, isn't this déjà vu?

"Well, I'll see you later then," He gives me a casual wave.

"…Right." I nod back and mount my bike.

I hear him call out before I begin to pedal, "Heh, I don't know what happened since I left, but you're a lot cooler than last time."

"What are you talking about? I've always been cool." Saying that, I finally set off.

 **2-5**

Damn, walking with Yukihira kept me from getting to class early. Whatever, looks like I still have fifteen minutes before it starts.

I get off my bike as I near the campus and begin to walk from here. I can also see that other high school in the distance. I still think that it's a stupid idea to have two schools directly across from each other.

As I approach the gate I hear a soft voice speak out behind me.

"Ano…" I blink, turning around. To my surprise, before me was the girl that Yuuki called 'Haruna-chan'. Now that I think about it, I never heard her last name.

"…What is it?" I'm not sure how to respond to her. I only interacted with her yesterday because she bumped into me and caused an embarrassing situation. I can only guess that we don't know each other well. She acted as polite as she could after the mishap yesterday and mostly focused her attention on Yuuki, who was a reddened, bloody mess at the time.

She starts to panic, "I-I… I j-just!" She completely freezes and becomes a stuttering mess. Tch… Don't waste my time if you're not going to say anything. Whatever, I should snap her out of this if I want to move things along.

"…who are you again?" I ask drily.

She becomes silent, her face slightly red. I stare at her with rising impatience until she finally responds, "I'm… I'm… Sairenji Haruna… A classmate of Yuuki-kun's… You're his friend, Hikigaya-senpai, right?"

'Senpai,' huh? I guess that means Yuuki and her are both a year under me. Makes sense now that I think about it, Yuuki does look a little younger than a second-year. And he still thinks he'll have a fulfilling high school life (lol).

"Well, that's what he says anyway," Even if I have to fake my life, I'm not going to refer to anyone as my friend here. These people aren't _my_ friends, so as a true loner of this world, I won't think them as such.

My comment however, causes Sairenji to frown. Since she probably likes him, she might not like that I denied being his friend. I don't really see how that's her business, but as long as she doesn't say anything about it, I won't either.

"Oh. Eh…" She fidgets under my gaze uncomfortably. I give her a few seconds to speak, but it doesn't appears she will anytime soon. Seriously girl, why even bother calling out to me if you're just going to stay silent?

"What?" I press, my tone reeking of impatience.

"Um… I… just wanted to know if… Yuuki-kun was fine…" I cock an eyebrow as her face suddenly flushed red. Waving her arms frenetically, she begins to panic much to my annoyance, "I-I mean, as a fellow classmate, I m-must look after every student and, and…" Her voice fades, that futile attempt of excusing her worry failing completely.

I sigh, why do I even have to bother myself with this? Well, this might be informative at least. I can learn a bit more about Yuuki.

"Why do you ask?" I inquire.

Her blush deepens, "Eh?"

I sigh again, "As far as I know, he's fine. I haven't noticed anything wrong." I did actually, his obvious affection towards you, but it doesn't matter to me, and even if it did, I'm not the one who should do something about it.

"I see…" She says with uncertainty.

"That's all?"

She blinks before dropping her gaze. Man, it's just so irritating that she can't voice her thoughts at all. I see now why she and Yuuki aren't together yet. If either one of them could actually confess, they would already be a lovey-dovey couple I'd be telling to blow up, but this wishy-washy act of theirs is in the way.

I was blaming Yuuki for being an utter idiot about the matter, but **Sairenji Haruna** isn't any better. I hold the power to change that, as simply telling her of his feelings would immediately solve this matter, but, then again, would their future relationship really be genuine? If they can't even speak to one another right now, how could they even be expected to hold a meaningful relationship if it was because of me that made them aware of their mutual affections?

Now, taking this on another perspective, what if Sairenji was the fake human? How would I manage to uncover her true nature? While getting to know her myself was the obvious option, maybe I could have Yuuki delve into that.

Yeah… that's probably the best course of action to take. But that's in the future, I still have deal with this idiot now. Maybe, I could just give these two a little push? Now that I think about it, whether or not their relationship could be called genuine shouldn't matter to me. So, having them be closer for the sake of keeping an eye on Sairenji is something I should focus on.

"So…" I start and she raises her head, having finally calmed herself, if only a little bit. "You like Yuuki?"

As expected, she becomes all red again, her eyes glassed over and her arms flailing wildly. I back away from her with a grimace, this is seriously getting annoying. Cut that out before you hit someone.

"W-w-w-w-what!? I… E-eh? I…" She's a complete stuttering mess, which is fastly earning the attention of those around us. Great, just what I needed. "I don't… I mean, I-I…"

"Calm down, would you?" I say with annoyance, "Don't get all worked up for a yes or no answer. It's already easy to see that you do, so relax already."

She nods, dropping her gaze again. Her grip on the handle of her book bag was tightened so much that her hands were becoming unnaturally white. I blink as I could actually see that she was cracking it through sheer force… What on earth? How strong is this girl?

"A-am I that… obvious?" She finally speaks, heaving a sigh. "I'm not sure… I… I just don't know for sure…" She suddenly gazes directly at my eyes and I find myself startled. "Can I… trust you, Hikigaya-senpai?"

I blink. That was totally unexpected. How can you ask that if we just formally met ? But I guess it works either way for the sake of my plan.

"Well, you'll have to decide about that for yourself, my opinion may be biased," I reply with sarcasm and she smiles. Hoh… She caught that did she?

"Can I ask you something?" She softly asks, her expression focused. I nod slowly, "Even in Sainan, there are rumors about you, bad rumors…" She seems hesitant, "A lot of people talk badly about you, saying that you've done horrible things…"

"And? Ask the question." I say, or more like, command, in a bored tone.

She seemed slightly surprised at that, "Why do you let people believe them?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I thought she was going to ask for the authenticity of those rumors, but this implies that she doesn't believes them herself. Interesting…

"What do you mean?" The only way to know is to ask her directly.

"I-I mean, why let everybody hate you like this?" She seems pensive, "It's just that… Yuuki-kun always gets in trouble for arguing with people gossiping about you at our school, so…" I was startled by that revelation. Her cheeks redden a bit, a hand resting over her chest. "He seemed so passionate that I really want to believe him…"

Wait, are we talking about him or me? Where exactly are you going with this?

"So?"

"Y-you see, the school garden was vandalized some time ago, and everyone placed the blame on Y-Yuuki-kun because he happened to be there by chance…" I narrow my gaze, listening attentively. "I… I, umm… I saw him taking care of this garden, the flowers and every plant around school from time to time, so I just knew that he couldn't have done it. Many people tend to forget about that responsibility, but he never did. He's… that kind…"

I blink… What does this have to do with the previous thing?

"Okay? What's your point?" I growl and she yelps slightly.

"Eh…? Oh… it's j-just that, after that incident, many people began treating him badly as rumors began to spread about him being a delinquent, which only got worse due to the fact that he always hung out with you, Hikigaya-senpai."

"I don't think this is the proper place to be discussing this, Sairenji," I gaze at the gossiping students gathering around in small groups. "Get to your point."

She panicked a bit as she noticed the gazes surrounding us, "S-sorry… It's just that… I want to keep believing in him… Which is the reason on why I… purposely bumped into you yesterday to meet you in person."

Really? This girl… "You wanted to confirm if Yuuki was telling the truth about me?"

She averts her gaze, seemingly ashamed, and nods her head, "I-I honestly had my doubts as y-you seemed…" Her eyes wander from side to side, I suppose she's trying to find the right words, "...sort of unapproachable all the time." She clears her throat.

I stare at her blankly, and she gets a bit nervous, "Then, what do you think now?"

She averts her gaze, trembling slightly, a hand gripping her lemon-colored blazer, and lets out a sigh, which she seemed to have been containing. She looks shyly at me, yet a tiny smile appears. She indeed was a cute girl now that I look at her closely, not to mention that she was well-mannered, and kind. It's no wonder why Yuuki seems to like her that much. A perfect example of a nice girl to be ensnared by. But still, that blind trust she holds in him is a very reckless thing to do on her part, especially when neither one can speak to each other.

"I'm glad to find out that he was saying the truth," She said, the shakiness in her tone gone. "You're not what those rumors say about you, Hikigaya-senpai. Despite that you still look cold and a bit intimidating, I can tell that you're a nice person."

Someone calling me nice? This world is so wrong in so many aspects that I can't even bother to comment about it anymore. How can she actually say that if she barely knows me? Yet the answer to that question is in the fact that she doesn't know me at all. Ironic? Very.

"You make it sound like you used me to make sure Yuuki wasn't a liar," I say without hesitation, my tone dry. "Not that I care but… what do you w-"

"Ehem."

The sound of a person clearing their throat comes from my right and her left. We both look at the source before I tense anxiously. The reason behind this reaction was of course the presence of the Sobu's Fire Queen, **Miura Yumiko**.

She doesn't look particularly happy, in fact, she seems upset.

"I was, like, wondering why there was a crowd here. So it was you Hikio…" Scratch that, she's glaring bloody murder right now. Scary! Miura's really scary!

"A-ah, Miura. Yo…" I avert my gaze away from this terrifying woman, unfortunately my stuttered response pissed her off even more.

"…'Yo'? Is that how you greet others in the morning?" I don't respond to her indignant tone, I'm feel as if I'll somehow apologize for some reason. I look back at Sairenji, she's frozen stiff in fear, which was understandable. Looks like I'm on my own… Alright, let's relax and focus on the Fire Queen.

"…So? What do you want?" I try to say this as coolly as possible. Somehow it seems to have an effect on Miura as her gaze drops slightly and looks at me shyly. The hell? How did she change expressions so quickly!?

"I… only wanted to say hi…" She plays with her hair, looking at me and averting her gaze in a repeated process. What a dangerous action she's doing there… "So… Hi," Her expression becomes cold out of nowhere, her attention being directed at Sairenji, who yelped in surprise. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I-I'm Sairenji Haruna, a first-year from Sainan. N-nice to m-meet you," She says quickly, nervously bowing.

"She's a classmate of my… friend… Yuuki," Geh… Using that word makes me sick to my stomach, but I have to endure it. "She was asking if I saw him."

I exchange a glance with Sairenji, who seemed slightly surprised. Oi, don't even begin to question me as I'm doing this for you sake.

Miura narrows her gaze on Sairenji, who flinches in response. "Hoh… Does she like him or something?" Sairenji overloads once again, but Miura ignores it. Heck, she looks like she couldn't care less, "I'm Miura Yumiko, a second year. So… are you, like, done wasting Hikio's time already?"

I agree that this thing with Sairenji was sort of a waste, but who was she to decide that for me?

"W-well…" Sairenji looks to be lost here, probably still recovering from her being obvious about Yuuki again.

"I, like, asked you a question, you know?" Miura's voice has an edge to it this time. It sounds familiar. Sure enough Sairenji flinches at it and looks straight down at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry…" Wrong answer Sairenji. If this Miura is anything like the one I know…

"I'm not looking for apologies, you know? I asked you a question, so answer it." The haughty tone of hers along with Sairenji's current demeanor are painfully familiar.

"I'm sorry…" Instead of Sairenji, I see Yuigahama in a short flash. That thought brings a painful pang to my chest.

"Hah… Like I sai-" Miura began, but this time I won't let her continue.

" _Miura_ ," This time it's my voice that has a surprisingly dangerous edge to it. I ignore how every student surrounding us make sounds of trepidation, I ignore the fact that it wasn't Yuigahama who I was defending but Sairenji. I focus on Miura.

"…W-what is it Hikio?"

"If you're not here for anything important, you can go." I mentally berate myself for momentarily losing my composure. Despite the clear contrast between this Miura and the one from my world, she isn't all that different. "And leave her alone."

Miura is Miura after all. Not showing any interest to those she regards as lesser than her, always holding herself in high esteem, thus making everyone else in her eyes seem unimportant. And just when I thought the one I knew was becoming cute.

She visibly frowns, "So you're taking her side? Is this the girl they say you're, like, dating?"

Who? Dating? What? Me? When did that happen? Where was I when that happened?

"Just what are you talking about now?" She's getting on my nerves. Where did that come from anyway? More rumors or something? What the hell is wrong with people? Talking and creating false information about someone unrelated to them without a care?

Seriously, I'm done with this.

And just before voicing my harsh opinion about it to the Fire Queen, Sairenji spoke with a tone that conveyed earnestness, "H-Hikigaya-senpai is a person I respect, Miura-senpai." She turns to me with a small smile and bows slightly. "Thank you for you for your time, Hikigaya-senpai."

With that, the bluehead turns around and walks away, disappearing between the groups of students near the entrance of Sainan High. Soon, the gossipers begin to scatter much to my relief.

"Hikio, I…" Miura starts out timidly but I don't let her continue. I'm too annoyed right now to deal with her.

"Class is about to start, I'm heading inside." My voice is curt and to the point, the previous edge it held once again appears.

"W-wait!" Miura, however, conveys a sense of desperation at my sudden departure. Why, I'm not sure, but I'm not in the mood think about it right now.

However, I'm not in the position to act this way with one of the few persons that could help me uncover my own past either. I can't alienate her. Damn it. Alright Hachiman, just relax. Patience really is a virtue these days.

"…What now?" Looks like this was my compromise. The edge is gone but my speech is more rude than I meant for it to be.

"Are you… angry?" She asks uncertainly. I take a calming breath, still facing away from her. I wasn't actually angry at her now that I think about it, but mostly at myself for letting my memories of Yuigahama get the best of me.

"I'll wait for you outside the classroom when lunch starts," This should be enough to let her know I'm not. I glance back at her to notice that she's smiling slightly to herself. Guess that made her happy for some reason, it's fine then, less headaches for me. I still need to put my bike away, so I head inside the gates.

I'm a few steps inside when I begin to hear another pair of steps next to me. I glance over and surprisingly, I see a happily smiling Miura Yumiko right there. Is she following me?

"What?" She doesn't look put off from my tone if her smile is any indication.

"Hehe, nothing~" She giggles to herself. What the hell? That was really cute right there! Was Miura always this girly? Wait, she was put off just now, right? How is she this happy so quickly?

I don't respond to that though, I had no idea how to. She was similar to my world's one, yet wildly different.

I sigh in resignation, deciding to let her weird attitude slide for now. She's still following me though. I may have to stop her from doing so, as arriving together could create misunderstandings inside the school's gossiping network, and eventual rumors. I don't really care about them, but I'd rather spare myself from the headache if she decides to blame me in the future.

I finally arrive at the school's bicycle parking station. I begin to lock my bike once I find a spot, noticing Miura standing by, waiting for me.

"You sure this is okay?" I ask her once I finished up.

"Eh? What do you mean, Hikio?" She blinks in confusion. I sigh again.

"Being seen with me. People might talk about that," I offer blandly. "You don't want that, do you?"

She stares at me, unblinking, her expression becoming blank. I frown at that, trying to imagine what was going on inside her head, but nothing really came to me. This is one of the few times I've found myself stumped as I couldn't read her at all.

"Oi, Miu-" I begin, but…

"Do you really think I'm so shallow to care about what people think?" She interrupts me before I can say anything.

Huh?

"Huh? But what about your reputation? Isn't it important to you?" I retort, "I don't think your clique will be happy knowing that you're spending time with the most hated guy in school."

I don't really know about Yuigahama, Tobe, Ebina or the other two whose names I can't seem to remember, but I know just fine that fake hero will find this not to his liking. Let me be clear though, I don't give a damn what he thinks, but causing trouble for Miura isn't what I'm aiming for.

Actually, if I remember right, the only ones of that clique that were together yesterday were Hayama and Yuigahama, I might have seen Ebina too but I'm not entirely sure as she and Tobe weren't seated that close to the other two from my view. Mmm… Are they even 'friends' in this world? I can't jump to any conclusions, so I need to learn more about this.

Miura is of course the one that should be aware of it. Looking back at her, she looks to be pretty annoyed. Oh, what did I do now? I was being considerate here.

"Clique? Are you joking?" She gazes at me sternly, casually twirling her blonde hair with a finger, "You're the one who told me that they were, like, using me."

What? Did my other self actually do something like that for her? From what Yukihira told me earlier, my other self was interested in destroying the superficial covers of everyone in Sobu, and I suppose that Miura wasn't an exception to this. If her behavior with me is anything to be considered, then… I would think this was a success then, right? She doesn't seem to hate me. Quite the opposite actually, which is something I find worse.

But then why did Utaha ask me if I still hated her? Why did my other self use the name 'Ms. Annoying Bitch' for her contact? Miura even told me yesterday that I was always mean to her. Why am I supposed to hate her? Did she do something wrong so she was trying to atone for her mistakes or something?

I don't have a single clue, I'm still in the dark here.

"W-well, people will still talk about you behind your back, you know?" I stutter that out quickly. I see her annoyed scowl melt into something more dangerous, a soft smile.

"I appreciate that you care about me, like, I really do…" She takes some steps closer to me, and I can't help becoming tense. She tilts her head, her cheeks taking on some color, "It's weird… I feel like you've become more considerate…"

Hoh… someone's calling me considerate this time? Well, considering what I've been learning about the Hachiman of this world, I may actually be nice in comparison. It's an odd thing to process.

Well, at least she didn't mention anything about my eyes.

She gives another sudden step closer to me, her green eyes gazing directly at mine. Wait a moment! You're getting too close, woman! Just what are you trying to pull?

"Your eyes… they're…" And here it comes again, yet another person making fun of them. Well, I did manage to jinx myself by bringing them up… I freeze as I see her tentatively reach her right hand out to my face. She doesn't touch me, but I'm very aware of her hand's heat as it hovers over my cheek. "Different… In a good way. I… I think they look good on you."

I stare at her, stunned, eyes widened as I try to force my body to move, to force a word out, but for some reason I couldn't. She complimented me, she complimented a feature that most people made fun of, and I couldn't detect even the tiniest speck of insincerity in those words.

It was as if she truly meant it.

Finally I take a step back, averting my gaze, my cheeks getting hot. I had just realized how scandalous our proximity was to each other. Doesn't she realize what this could cause? If someone actually witnessed this, then it would most likely generate enough rumors to destroy her social life. Does that really not matter to her?

"A-ah… I-is that right?" I can't look at her. She dealt severe psychological damage to me with that one compliment.

"Yes," She answer immediately, sounding so serious that I actually feel like believing her.

Stop Hachiman, just stop it! You're letting your guard down too easily! I need to calm down and think this logically, she must've had a motive to say that. You're better than this. I inhale and exhale deeply before opening my eyes, my tension gone.

"Look Miura, whatever you're trying to do by complimenting me, it won't work," I declare coolly. "I don't know where you're going with this, but whatever the case, just cut it out."

Miura bites her lip, looking slightly disappointed, before letting out sigh. She fixes her book bag before staring at me again, her posture and gaze demanding for my full attention. She raises a hand, along with one finger, "One. I, like, really mean it." Then a second finger is raised, "Two. I'll do it as many times as I want." And another finger is lifted, "And three. I… Do want something from you."

I clear my throat, raising my head slightly as I observe her with uncertainty. What exactly do I have that she wants?

I manage to smirk, trying to look mocking and uncaring, "Sure, sure. And that would be?"

While she still keeps her eyes locked on me, I can see her struggle to try and remain calm, her slightly trembling shoulders an indication of her state. Her reddened cheeks convinced me that her determination was becoming thinner by the moment. My fake smirk is immediately gone once I see that expression on her. It was oddly captivating.

"I want…" She closes her eyes, shaking her head as if gathering her resolve and opens them once more. I blink back in surprise as her voice echoes in the already empty area, the tardy bell sounds loudly, her voice fading with it, yet I could read clearly her lips, and I wish I hadn't.

"… _you_."

A soft breeze is the only thing that could be heard in that moment after the bell rung.

HAH!?

"…Eh? Y-you… W-w-what?" My face was on fire, any inkling of composure had long since retreated into the depths of my overwhelmed mind. I was completely unprepared at this indirect confession. I can't kid myself at this point. I didn't mishear or misread, I know exactly what was said. I know what the intent was. Saying otherwise will just be lying on my part, running away from my current reality.

This world's Miura Yumiko likes me. And I wasn't remotely prepared for this sort of thing.

She didn't flinch, nor did she react, only keeping her straight gaze, her eyes once again conveying sincerity… Genuine sincerity, to be redundant. There had been more to her than what I previously saw earlier, but never would I have imagined this be it.

Silence envelops our surroundings. We were now officially late to class but at this point, I didn't care. I was too shocked to care.

"Hikio…" She shakes her head, "Hachiman…" I could only look at her as a beautiful smile spreads across her face.

It was a completely alluring expression and yet…

I feel a churn in my stomach. I wasn't meant to see this, I wasn't meant to _hear_ this. This confession wasn't supposed to be given to me. I wasn't the Hikigaya Hachiman that Miura liked. I don't know why she likes my other self, I don't know how she could despite the way my other self seems to refer to her, but… what I do know is that _I_ wasn't the one she truly liked.

So… I didn't deserve to hear such a heartfelt confession from her.

"Miura… I…"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Song 05**

* * *

"Don't… I know what you're going to say," Her smile is coated by a hint of sadness, her eyes averting slightly. "I don't want a reply, at least… Not for now… I just needed to get it out of my chest, you know?" She giggles, and I blink. "For some reason I feel, like, I can be more open to you now, and… I feel like I'm beginning to really know you despite the fact you haven't really talked about yourself so far."

"That doesn't make any sense," I scratch my cheek, still reeling from what just happened.

"I know, but this is, like, what I feel right now," Miura gives another step forward, her face redder. "I'm so embarrassed right now, you know? T-this is actually my first confession."

Er… you're not making this any easier for me either, woman. I'm so confused. How am I supposed to react to this? What exactly am I supposed to say? This wasn't my field of expertise, I didn't know the first thing about sincere confessions. She didn't give me the option to respond to it, I wasn't even sure I would know how to.

I look at her a she shyly fidgets around and plays with a strand of her hair. Was she always this cute? No wait, that's not the point right now. Her expression was momentarily sad for a brief moment when she said she didn't want to hear my answer. Did she know how my other self would respond already? Wait, did he even care? His contact name for her shows that he probably doesn't. So wouldn't that mean… he's toying with her?

I feel a surge of anger well within me at that thought. As a person who's always been rejected, I hated the thought of toying with others feelings in that manner. People who did that were the even lower scum than I was. Whatever the type of person my other self was, he didn't deserve the feelings this Miura Yumiko held for him if he saw her the way I think he did.

I see Miura glance at me, her happy expression fades after seeing me glare at nothing in particular.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Picture 03**

* * *

She quickly looks away, and I guess that's to be expected. I relax my posture, realizing what I had caused. I drop my gaze, finding the ground more interesting right now, with a sudden feeling of awkwardness emerging at this new situation.

"..."

"..."

I need to resolve this rapidly uncomfortable silence. If I don't my lack of reaction will fester and hurt Miura more in the long run. And she doesn't deserve that, not from Hayama in my world, and especially not from my bastard self from this world.

"Miura, look I…"

"I think we should get going. We're, like, really late..." She suddenly says. Crap. It looks like she's too scared to continue on this topic, I can't really blame her. She's scared of the possibility of a rejection, I can understand that. While my instances were mere infatuations and hers was something more… sincere. I fully understand her current fears.

"…Yeah," I can't do anything at this moment, so I'll let her off for now. Next time for sure though, I'll properly answer her feelings. I owe her that much.

We both walk side by side into the school. Nothing is really said between us, Miura looks to be walking with a skip to her step. What the hell? That's way too adorable. And I'm still trying to process the fact that I got confessed to. Even if it clearly wasn't for me.

At least it's quiet. But oddly enough, the silence between us is not the least bit awkward this time.

And I don't know what to think of that.

 **2-6**

"Late again, huh?"

I glance briefly at my homeroom teacher, whom with arms folded, only cared to make that one remark. It was sort of startling that Hiratsuka-sensei wouldn't really make a problem out of my lateness…

No way, could it be that she actually had a partner in this world? It would certainly explain why wasn't as embittered as the one I knew. Yes! Now I'm not open to being abused by that violent and aging woman!

I give her a small nod and walk towards my seat. As I do, I idly notice the disgusted expressions from some of my classmates, I hear them murmuring amongst themselves. Hayama of course, observes me with a cautious expression and Totsuka… He averted his gaze! No wait! Not him too! Anyone but Totsuka!

Ah… What reason do I have left for life…?

I see Ebina whispering something to Yuigahama and finally, Miura comes to my sight. Her cheeks become red, green eyes shyly looking at me before she starts fidgeting. Damn, that's too cute, critical hit. I manage to suppress getting flustered as I reach my seat behind the fake idiot.

After calling attendance, Hiratsuka-sensei begins with the class. And to be honest, I was never one to pay full attention during one, so it's not surprising that today's isn't any different, oh wait, it's actually very different… because someone just confessed to me! My mind is just too distracted to even remotely care for classes. I have a lot on my plate and I don't even know how I'm going to deal with this latest addition.

Confessions are something I never thought I would ever receive, or even hear for that matter outside of the pranks I experienced in middle school. I haven't done anything to deserve one in my world. That kind of thing is something I'm just not worth giving to. It was simply inconceivable, and truth be told, I never had a problem with it.

Yet now, it may be worse than I had imagined due to my special circumstances. The fact that I'm literally not the person who was meant to be confessed to is the main problem, not the confession in itself. In a cruel twist with my sudden arrival, Miura Yumiko confessed to the wrong person.

She liked the previous Hachiman, but confessed to me. She's said that she prefers how I am now than before, yet she doesn't know who _I_ am. She doesn't know about my faults, and honestly, she may very well dislike things about me that my previous self didn't have to worry about. The only option to solve this was obvious.

I have to reject her. This was ironic, as I was normally on the side of being rejected. Either way, I'll have to be careful when I do it. If I were to mishandle it, I could end up alienating her and destroying whatever chance I had in gaining information about my current situation in Sobu while hurting her in the process.

But… how exactly do I go about this?

There's no real way to do it without her being hurt in some way. The thing is, I don't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve it, this version of her anyway. I never really had to hold the Miura of my world in much consideration to be honest, but this version of Miura seemed nicer, more considerate, more… genuine.

I'm probably getting ahead of myself. Maybe my opinion is just biased now that I know of her affections towards me, but not me. What a situation I find myself in…

I sense a sudden vibration inside my pocket that ends almost as instantly as it starts. Wait, I recognize that, that's my phone, isn't it? It must be a message. But who's sending me a message now? Did Komachi forget something?

I carefully take out my cell phone, trying not to catch anyone's attention. With the first step a success, I then proceed to flip it open. There was a message, the sender: Ms Annoying Bitch.

Ack… I should probably change that name already… I glance towards Miura, she was looking at me at the corner of her eye. I'll change it right away before reading the message. After doing so, I glance around warily before opening the message.

 _Hachiman, you look cute right now._ (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

I clear my throat, my cheeks gaining some heat. Geez, this girl has gotten surprisingly bold. Was she like this with Hayama back in my world? Probably not, she really valued the status quo of her clique so she wouldn't risk it by flirting with him. He's not an idiot, he's probably known she liked him since the beginning. I wonder what that the idiotic fake did to keep her at bay, that hypocrite probably did find her useful since she could scare off other girls. Tch, just thinking about asking him for advice makes my stomach lurch.

Now that I think about it, what does this version of Miura Yumiko think of Hayama Hayato? I'll have to ask her later. Must be in a good place since she's referred to him by his given name before.

It was surprisingly tough to convince her to enter the class first earlier so we could avoid any sort of misunderstanding, but I'm beginning to suspect she doesn't really care about that sort of thing. It's something that I can appreciate, but still find weird coming from her.

Still, she was quite rude to Sairenji before that. I guess that means she only acts nice with those that matter to her. It's understandable, but that doesn't mean she should mistreat everyone else. But am I really one to talk?

And talking about Sairenji, I was actually surprised when she admitted to have purposefully bumped into me just so she could verify Yuuki's claims. Despite that she seems pathetically shy, she must have some of guts to actually do that sort of thing with someone with my alleged reputation. It could have easily backfired had it been my other self who confronted that situation instead. That certainly improved my impression on her, I guess. Only a little though, she still had that stupid wishy washy attitude of hers.

About Yuuki though, I didn't expect to hear Sairenji revealing that he got into troubles often trying to defend the reputation of this world's Hachiman. That guy was just too nice for his own good, or maybe he did value him, me… whatever. I guess he isn't as bad as I thought.

I still don't like him though. He's really annoying.

I sigh, pocketing my cell phone back into my pants. I should at least try to look like I'm listening to Hiratsuka-sensei. Don't really want her to call on me so I can look like an idiot in front of everyone.

Hmm? Was it just me or was Yuigahama looking at me? No, I probably imagined that. She's doesn't seem to like me much in this world.

I feel my mood fall at that. That's something that I especially hate about this new world. I wasn't completely sure how I saw Yuigahama back in mine, but I did know that she mattered to me. Seeing her avoid me now bothers me a lot more than I expected, Yukinoshita too, her antagonism didn't help in the slightest.

I sigh miserably, like everything else, that's something I can't control. I should just get back to pretending to pay attention.

 **2-7**

The ring bell announces the start of lunch break. That meant one thing.

I observe Miura, who was texting on her phone. She seemed really focused on it for some reason. Well, I wasn't about to talk to her in the middle of the class. I guess I'll just wait for her. I look around, Totsuka was gone, and so was Kawasaki. Tobe and those two unimportant characters were nowhere to be seen. It made me wonder, maybe the clique that existed in my world might not in this one. I look back up to see Yuigahama leave together with Hayama.

I narrow my eyes, a spurt of irritation growing within me. Tch… I don't think I'll ever get used to this sight. I certainly don't have the right to decide who Yuigahama should get along with, but her being with Hayama by themselves just doesn't sit well with me.

I get to my feet, trying to ignore this disgusting feeling and silently tread out of the class. I'll just wait for Miura outside instead, I guess. Outside, I make my way to the corner of the corridor, leaning back against the wall. I glance across at the door of my class, yet there's no sign of her appearing. I wonder who she was messaging.

"Psst!" I blink at the sudden sound, "Psst!" There it was again. I scan my surroundings, trying to notice from where the sound originated. "Psst! Hey, Hachiman! Over here."

I turn to my far left, where the stairs are. Is it coming from there? I slowly step towards them and look up, finally seeing a fat blob just sitting on the steps. No wait, that's no blob. That's Zaimokuza, oh great, I know him here too? What the hell are you doing there? You're blocking the way for other students dammit. And why are you acting covert when you're open for everyone to see?

Seriously, **Zaimokuza Yoshiteru** seems to be the same gross guy I knew. So far… at least. He still wears that stupid trench coat here too. Well, even for an otaku, to have white hair is weird enough, even if you tie it into a ponytail. Seriously, if you were going for light hair at least have it as silver as Totsuka's, idiot. Ah~ Totsuka's hair is angelical.

Geh… He's coming over and reaching into his trench coat. He's not gonna make me read his trashy light novels here too, is he? I don't want to deal with that nauseating experience.

"Heh, as expected of my rival! You managed to find me despite that I cast my Shadow Fade Illusion!" I stare at him blankly as he fixes his glasses, "Impressive Hachiman. You're indeed worthy of being called my rival!"

"No, you were just sitting on the steps like an idiot," I deadpan. "Seriously, at least try to actually hide if you want to say that kind of crap. What do you want?"

Zaimokuza scratches his head, and folds his arms, "Hmph, I am simply here to return to you you're precious item of your collection. I very much enjoyed it." I have a bad feeling when he mentions 'my' collection, I really hope it's not what I think it is.

I see him reach deeply in his pockets in search of whatever he supposedly borrowed from me. Ugh… He even looks gross doing that, I feel like he's going to pull out a figurette of his favorite idol and wheeze over it. Hurry up already.

"Ahah! I have found it!" He shouts loudly, bringing on annoyed stares towards us. Oi, keep it down you failure of an author. Loners don't purposefully gather people's attention, you idiot.

"...What?" I feel uneasy. He couldn't possibly have brought what I think he did, and why would he reveal it in public? Is he trying to make us look like perverts?

"You're precious treasure is in the same state as when I was given it," He gives me an arrogant smirk before showing me an eroge. Ehh… I really don't want to touch it. Zaimokuza was right that it was in good shape but I don't want to have an eroge that he approves of. Hell, I wouldn't want it anyway, I've never been the type to like that sort of thing. My regular 'research' material was good enough for me, playing eroges were another level I was never interested in following. Maybe because it would be too pathetic for me to do so.

"…Yeah," I reluctantly reach out and get a hold of the eroge. I look down at it… What the hell is this? Did I really own this sort of thing? I don't have a real problem with this sort of interest but I wouldn't imagine actually wasting money and buying something revolving catgirls. Besides, 3-D wasn't really my style.

I quickly hide the embarrassing item under my blazer, glancing around to make sure no one saw it. I assume the looks of disgust directed at us are probably because of Zaimokuza and the fact that I'm hated, not because they see the eroge… I hope.

"Thanks I guess," I say after clearing my throat. "So, er… Anything else?"

Zaimokuza cocks an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Hachiman?"

I narrow my gaze. It seemed I was in decent enough terms with him despite that I was hated, then again, I could see that people didn't look at him any better. It's not really surprising considering that even in my own world, people didn't see him in a good light due to his eccentric personality.

"Uh… nothing really." I mutter, hearing some steps behind me. I pale, suspecting who might that be.

"Mou… Hachiman why didn't you wait for me?" I feel a small pang in my chest hearing that, but immediately dismiss it. I have to stop thinking about my world, it'll just be pointlessly painful if I don't.

I sigh and turn back to a pouting Miura. Ack, I have to up my defenses for this girl. Her surprisingly cute expressions will be the death of me if I don't. I hear a pathetic groan behind me. Now, there's someone who's not happy about this too. I glance back to Zaimokuza, who was exuding a depressing aura.

With his head lowered, his face hidden by the shadows, I begin to tense. If I have to guess, I can assume that hearing Miura calling me by my name, followed by that troublesome dialogue, struck a chord within his pathetic existence.

"M-Miura, uh, well… You were… busy on your phone… right?" I manage to make a lame excuse, looking back at my blonde companion, "I'm not one to interrupt people, you know?."

She bit her lip, totally ignoring Zaimokuza's presence. "C-call me Yumiko…" Her face is red again, and if the heat on my cheeks is anything to go by, then I'm probably getting red too. Damn it, woman! Just don't spread your embarrassment to me! I hear another pathetic whimper behind me, courtesy of the school's resident chuuni.

"That's… Uh…" I mutter awkwardly, I had no idea how to respond to that. Just because you decided to call me by my name on your own doesn't mean I should too dammit! Think of the implications it will generate! "…Not a good idea."

She glares at me, taking a step forward, "Why not? I, like, call you by yours, so it's only natural for you to do so too, you know?" She starts twirling a finger in a lock of hair.

"It's not that simple," I retort. I have to be careful with my response, I don't want to say something stupid and piss her off. "I… I'm not… good… with that sort of thing…"

That was true, I've never thought I'd ever address by the first name anyone but Komachi. I already have my plate full with Utaha, who in a weird twist of irony, is now someone who I must address on a first name basis. Adding Miura into that is just too much… She's someone from my world, someone I already share a near nonexistent relationship with. Not necessarily bad but nowhere near good. So having our relationship be this dramatically different is something I can't handle well. Using her given name is obviously something I'm not capable of doing right now, if ever.

"Well… Maybe it is a little pushy…" Miura doesn't look particularly happy but she does seem to be understanding my words. I inwardly sigh in relief, she's being surprisingly considerate right now. I just hope she and Utaha don't meet again any time soon, I'll never hear the end of it once she finds out about our first name usage. Utaha doesn't seem to like her, and I can only think Miura is on the same page.

"H-Hachiman, how dare you…" I blink, slowly turning my head as I can hear Zaimokuza mumbling, "Is she calling you by your first name? One of the most popular girls in school? I didn't want to believe the rumors but it seems it's true. This is an utter betrayal…"

"It's not," I reply instantly, waving my hand with disinterest. "It's all in your head. I'm actually using my own…" I didn't want it to come to this but it's necessary. I narrow my eyes, raising a hand. "Illusory technique on you…" I then went on to explain this false technique of mine. Man this is so embarrassing…

This reminds me of my own chuunibyou period in my younger years, which is something I really want to purge from my memories. I don't even want to recall the time I actually cosplayed as some sort of dark lord or whatever. It's funny, in a twisted sort of way, that not even as a chuunibyou did I manage to find another one with the same interests I held then, yet, in high school I did find one when I was no longer searching.

Bad memories I have to bury.

"Eh…? What the heck are you talking about, Hachiman?" Miura asks, scratching her cheek. She was probably lost with what I said, heck, I wasn't even sure what I was saying. I just needed to convince this idiot that I'm still 'like him.' Ugh… I feel gross just thinking about that.

Zaimokuza lowers his gaze and smirks. "Hoh… that was unexpected." Fixing his glasses, He folds his arms, assuming a haughty posture. "As expected of my rival."

"That doesn't make any sense, idiot," I grumble. How can you expect something if you didn't expect it in the first place? Or was he expecting not expecting it? Then that means that he was expecting not expecting that he expected it? Tch, now I'm thinking like an utter idiot. Curse you, mindless TV shows I watched during my free time!

"Hmph, no matter! Now that the package has been delivered, I shall take my leave now, farewell Hachiman!" With a large smirk and some sort of weird salute Zaimokuza finally leaves the stage. That guy… How dramatic can you get?

"That guy's, like, really gross." I hear Miura's distaste as she coldly sees the chuuni walk off.

"Well… He might act like that, but he's not that bad of guy sometimes." He's still pretty gross though.

"Heh…" Miura makes a pondering voice, but I doubt she really took my words to heart. Well that's fine, even if she somehow saw him in a better light Zaimokuza would freeze up should she ever try to talk to him.

"Should we go then?" I offer now that we're alone. Miura reddens slightly and averts her gaze. Huh? Did I say something weird? Why is she acting embarrassed all of a sudden?

"S-sure." She turns around and begins to briskly walk towards the stairs that lead to the rooftop in this building. She must really embarrassed since she just walked away without waiting for me. I think I know why now. She's remembering her confession. She probably doesn't want to be alone with me since I haven't answered her yet. Wah… I'm going to totally get embarrassed if I remember it too.

I frown to myself as I walk behind her, considerate enough to give her some space. This is really going to be a tough thing to deal with. If she doesn't give me an opportunity to reject her, then she'll be delaying the inevitable until her own anxiety begins to hurt her more than my rejection ever could.

As we move, I begin to notice the surprised reactions of every person that lay an eye on us. Others sported confusion, and even jealousy. Huh, not that surprising considering with whom I'm walking with, but still bothersome.

Having almost reached the last set of stairs, Miura comes to a stop, looking at her side as a smile crawls into her face. She hurriedly paces towards someone that was familiar to me, and heck, I actually felt sort of relieved upon recognizing her.

Curly shoulder-length brownish hair tied in twin braids, a fringe cut short and parted to the left part of her pretty face, donned with three pink hair clips. Just as I remembered, it was none other that **Shiromeguri Meguri**.

She smiles brightly at our arrival, looks like even here I'm not safe from her super Megu Megu Megurin~ powers…

I shake my head, regaining my composure to refocus on the weird pairing. Miura actually greeted her so casually that I can't help but think that they're close. This was a surprise, I've never even seen them interact with each other outside the cultural festival back in my world, I never would have thought they'd be friends here. I just stood there observing them as they started fondly chatting between each other. Hey, I'm here too, you know?

And before I knew it, the odd duo stared at me. Miura sported a rather shy expression as she gazed at me over her shoulder, Shiromeguri in contrast was frowning slightly as if only just registering my presence. Wait a minute, this is the first time I see Shiromeguri sporting such a face. Huh… she probably doesn't like me either. How awkward, she looks to want to stay in Miura's company right now. What do I do about this?

Well, let's see how she treats me and go from there. I level Shiromeguri with a simple gaze, inviting her to say something first.

"Hikigaya-kun?" She begins but stops herself, glancing between both Miura and me, looking consternated. "You're…" I blink as she seems at loss for words.

"What is it?" She blinks in surprise, which is odd. "…something wrong, Shiromeguri-senpai?"

She seems even more startled, and glances at Miura, who nods back at her. What's with these reactions? Are they actually sending among themselves mental messages!? I knew women could do that! Females are terrifying beings!

Shiromeguri looks back at me, her frown remaining, "You're different somehow…"

"I told you Meguri, he's totally been acting a little different since yesterday," Miura whispers to her, but I can still hear it. Hey, at least try to whisper about me when I'm not around. It's obvious, you know?

Miura also referred Shiromeguri by her first name. This is actually a refreshing change since it's not me this time, looking at these two though, they seem to be opposites regarding their treatment of others. Miura was rather mean, while Shiromeguri was kind and friendly to almost everyone. Just how did these two become friends?

"Okay, okay, whatever…" I say nonchalantly, turning around as if uncaring.

"Hachiman," I cringe at her irresponsible way of using my name, and slowly turned to them. Shiromeguri looked so shocked at Miura that it was worth noting. I mean, should someone as bubbly as her be reacting like that? Stop it, Hachiman. Again you're placing your expectations on someone when you shouldn't. This version of Shiromeguri may be different. "I… I, like, told you that Meguri was my best friend, right?"

"Is that so?" I gaze at her, raising an eyebrow. "That's fine, I guess…"

"Yumiko-chan? You called him by his name just now…" Shiromeguri says uncertainly, and I see why she does seem surprised. If they are friends, then she must be aware of how badly I treated her before, I mean, how badly my past self did. It would explain her overreaction at least.

Miura smiles brightly, her cheeks glowing red, "Y-yeah. I can't, like, believe it either…" either

Man, this is getting annoying, "Oi," They turn to me and I'm caught off guard by their curious gazes. "I'm… er… getting hungry here, so… should we go already?" I look at the blonde, "Miura you brought your food, right?"

Miura blinks but nods happily, "I did, Hachiman. But it may be too much for me, so I'm, like, totally gonna have to share it with Meguri." I notice Shiromeguri repetitively glancing between us in disbelief. Stop repeating my name dammit! It's already embarrassing hearing you say it, and having Shiromeguri here to hear it is making it worse!

I clear my throat, "Will you be coming with us, Shiromeguri-senpai? If you had anything else to do…"

She shakes her head frenetically, "No, no! I don't! Please let me come with you!" She grabs Miura's hand, and whisper something to her ear, which caused both of their faces to redden.

What was that?

"I-idiot…" Miura stutters, pulling Shiromeguri with her pass me. I stood there, confused. "D-don't just stand there, H-Hachiman, let's go."

I sigh, scratching my head. This is going to be a pain. I nod anyway and follow the now gossiping girls. They often turned to me, Miura giggling and Shiromeguri gracing me with a coy smile. I averted my gaze, that's a pretty dangerous smile there, senpai.

After some uncomfortable minutes, for me anyway, we reached the door of the rooftop. Finally, this was getting too long, and the gazes we received along the way were becoming much more obvious and intimidating. What kind of people are attending Sobu anyway?

I walk past them and reach into the doorknob to open the door. Hmm? It didn't bulge. Just great, it was closed. I turn to them with a blank expression and shrug my shoulders.

"Eh? It's closed?" Shiromeguri frowns.

"Mou, just when we…" She stops herself, becoming flustered. "J-just where are we supposed to eat to now?"

Shiromeguri tilts her head, a hand on her cheek, "How unfortunate. The rooftop is one of the few places where nobody really hangs out to."

"Which was, like, totally perfect for us," Miura growled.

I observed them and avert my gaze, scratching my cheek. I knew a place for us to use, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to share it with them. But I might just have to, with there being no other else left to go. I clear my throat, gathering their attention.

I kept looking elsewhere as I spoke uneasily, "Well… there might just be another good spot," They blink before smiling, both leaning towards me. Oi, oi! Don't get so close when you can clearly hear me already. "Ah, I'll… uh, lead the way."

 **2-8**

"This is it," I led the two to my usual safe haven. Looks like it's just as empty as usual, nice and quiet. Hmm, if I'm remembering right, the usual draft is about to come.

"Heh… Hachiman, how'd you know about this place?" Miura seems impressed about the spot, and looking over at Shiromeguri, she looks to be on the same page. Not surprising, as a loner I can find the best spots without a single soul to bother me. Ah~ Being a loner sure has it's advantages.

"I like coming here when I want to be on my own." I reply. That is true, but I was sure to respond in a way to imply that I choose to be here sometimes rather than have this place be my hangout. I don't know how social I'm supposed to be in school, so that's broad enough to at least answer that.

"Eh? Isn't that a little lonely?" I see Shiromeguri ask me innocently. I can see why she thinks that as a more social person.

"Not really, the best company you can have is yourself after all." I respond. The two exchange brief glances with each other. Oops, they might see that as a weird thing to say. "Besides… I like this place. It's peaceful," I add. Hah… The path of a loner is a hard one to understand.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Song 06**

* * *

Looks like that was better seeing them both nod in understanding now. I sit down on the right side of the staircase, the others sit together on my left flank. Miura of course, sits in rather close in proximity to me.

Shiromeguri blinks, noticing Miura's bold intent. What was that? Did I just see a frown on your face there senpai? I know it may seem inappropriate, but this isn't my fault. She notices my gaze and strangely enough, averts her gaze from me with a tiny jump. That was exceedingly cute, yet all the same startling.

I shrug my shoulders and open my bento. I observe it closely, noticing the extreme care of the food inside it. Belldandy prepared it for me, and while I first tried to refuse to take it when she called out to me before I left, her saddened face just couldn't let me do it. Curse her cuteness!

I grab a couple of diced potatoes with the chopsticks. They… taste… great! I continue to dig in my food, tasting the flavours of this exquisite food. There's no way I can cook better than this! If I actually did, I'd be so pleasantly surprised.

"Hikigaya-kun, you do seem to be enjoying yourself," Shiromeguri giggles, peeking at me. "Did you make that food yourself?"

I almost choked at that. I pounded my chest to make the food pass, before coughing twice. Miura looked at me suspiciously, Shiromeguri tilted her head confused by my reaction. As I catch my breath, I try to calm myself.

"K-Komachi did…" I managed to give a reply but Miura blinks, before she frowns at me.

"Who's Komachi…?" She asks sternly.

Surprisingly, Shiromeguri was the one to answer that question, "Komachi-chan is Hikigaya-kun's younger sister." Miura turns to her with a bothered face and Shiromeguri squeaks in surprise, "W-What?"

"Why do you know that while I don't?" She asks menacingly and I break out in cold sweat. There it was again, the scary Miura Yumiko I knew, "Meguri… how do you know?"

Shiromeguri waves her hands frenetically, "I-I just happened to meet her when I went to some store! Hikigaya-kun showed up later on! That's all!" Miura's scowl deepened as she began to pulling her on her cheeks.

"Meguriiiii! Why didn't you tell me this before!?"

"I-it hurts, Yumi-chan. S-stop it!" Shiromeguri whines. For my part, I can't help but huff at their odd way of getting along.

"You know how important he is to m- Eek!" Miura had stopped, probably realizing what she just said in front of me. Man, now this is embarrassing. I suppress my blush as best I could but still manage to show some discomfort.

Silence ensues and Miura remains looking down and away from me blushing fiercely, Shiromeguri was of course, rubbing her own reddened cheeks. It sure is nice to see Megu Megu Megurin~ with her cheeks that red, even if the cause for them is the pinch assault Miura just gave her.

As for Miura… shit… Am I really that important to her? Eh… I mean, is the Hachi… bah… Now that I'm in his shoes, I might as well accept it, after all, she only confessed because I gave her that chance, while she couldn't have done so before as my previous self kept her away. This was my fault, I should have been able to see it coming.

"...Yeah. Komachi had some spare food left and gave some to me." The lie is good enough, I wasn't going to mention Belldandy. That's just asking for trouble.

"That was surprisingly nice of her to do," Shiromeguri smiles as she says so.

I pause eating momentarily before resuming. Surprisingly? What was that supposed to mean? I nod dumbly at Shiromeguri and continue my meal.

"Eh? Do they, like, not get along or something?" Miura asks in surprise. I try my best to look uncaring, but I still keep my attention on Shiromeguri.

Shiromeguri blinks and briefly gazes at me before continuing, "Eh… It's not like they don't, but it's like they're a little distant from each other, you know?"

"What do you mean, Meguri?" Miura had her head tilted in confusion. Mm… there's something about this that sounds wrong…

Meguri seemed a little uneasy. She looked over at me and I made sure to not look discouraging to her conversation. She sighed in relief.

"I'm not really sure… I might just be thinking too much about it, but Komachi-chan was a little shyer once Hikigaya-kun showed up."

I didn't want to accept it; I noticed it, but I just didn't want to completely acknowledge it. It wasn't like she really hid it when we were on our own, but I suppose I tried to hide from it seeing how more vocal Komachi has become with Deviluke and Belldandy now around. But knowing this, I have decided to change that. I'll be the brother that the alternate version of myself failed to be.

Now, why does Shiromeguri know about this topic? I could come up with plenty theories about it, but I know that trying to do so will be just a waste of time as my knowledge about this life is little, next nothing really. It's so unnerving, I feel so impotent. Damn it…

I avert my gaze, trying to not force anything more out of Shiromeguri about this matter.

"Hachiman…" Miura starts before stopping. I blinked and turned to her, "C-can I taste your food?" She gives me a look not unlike a begging dog's. Hold it! I wasn't prepared for such an aggressive assault!

"Uh…" As I try to find what to say, I notice Shiromeguri pouting at her side. I have no idea what's going through Miura's head, nor Shiromeguri's if I'm honest, but I believe that refusing to comply could only end in death. I quickly reach the best option to avoid any sort of trouble.

I hand my bento over towards Miura before standing up, "Sure… I wasn't really that hungry anyway…" Damn this life! This is the worst separation I've had to endure! I already miss you, Bento-san! "You two can eat it."

Shiromeguri pouts again, "But I don't want to get fat…"

Tch, really? I thought you wanted some too… what was the point in pouting then senpai? I frown then as Miura only stares down at the bento, her cheeks absurdly red. What was she looking at? I see her grab my chopsticks. Hey, wait, what are you doing? T-that's…

Without a warning, Miura started digging in the food, her green eyes shot open in that instant. her legs trembled as she embraced herself for some reason… Stop it! Don't put on that sort of embarrassing face, it's like you're, er…

"Ahhh~!" She lets out a moan, and I almost double took, "This is so good! Like, really really good!"

Shiromeguri blinked before taking some herself. She grasped Miura's blazer, becoming red as she closed her eyes. What the hell is going on? And before I could ask, the two rampaged through what was left of my bento.

I narrow my gaze as both seem so satisfied that it seems there are stars in their eyes.

"So… you, uh, liked it then…?"

Miura nods her head vigorously, assuming a determined expression, "I need to meet your sister! She cooks almost as good as the chefs in Restaurant Yukihira."

"Really?" I ask uncertainly while Shiromeguri nods.

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun! Let her abandon her studies so she attend a culinary school!" Shiromeguri raises her fists in a cute manner. Despite that, how on earth do you think that's a good idea?

"Cut that out, she's not going to do that," I growl and they exchange glances. I blink as they started to giggle. What's so funny?

"Hehe, looks like I might have been wrong. Hikigaya-kun's looks very protective of Komachi-chan's future." Shiromeguri gives me an easygoing grin while still giggling to herself.

"Yeah, who would have that that Hachiman was totally a sis-con?" Miura laughs.

"Who the heck's a sis-con? It's not like that…" I scratch the back of my head. I swear I'm not a sis-con, it's only natural for a brother to value his sister's future right? She'll find a career and support me for the rest of my life.

"Can we change the subject?"

"Sure!" Shiromeguri nods happily, "So Hikigaya-kun," She looks directly at me eyes. "Are you dating someone as the rumors say?"

Miura's smile immediately evaporates, and I can only stare at my upperclassman, dumbfounded. The tone she used… there was something off in it… but I can't explain it.

"No, I'm not. Why even bother with something like that?" I retort, deliberately avoiding Miura's sharp gaze. "Rumors are just a waste of time… Well, that one is at least…"

"Are you sure?" Miura doesn't sound convinced.

"I am," I coolly respond. She levels me with a stern gaze, but I don't flinch from it. I have no reason to, so I merely stare back at her. Her expression softens, and nods slightly. "Shiromeguri-senpai."

"Mm?" She makes a humming sound.

"Do you happen to know how this rumor started?" This rumor of me dating a girl is getting out of hand. Why are people talking about it if nobody's supposed to care about me? Seems like a waste to start a rumor about someone when their reputation is already in the drain. Talk about beating a dead horse.

"Eh? Umm… I'm not sure… I just heard about it today…" She replies with a ponderous finger on her chin.

I look at Miura, "What about you?"

"Actually, it was Ebina who told me about it on the phone," She blinks in realization, once again taking on an indignant expression, "She said that someone, like, saw you with Yukinoshita's big sister yesterday."

Shit, I'm not sure how to defend that. I'm supposed to be in some sort of twisted relationship with the elder Yukinoshita. But that's something I refuse to go along with.

"Her, huh?" I mutter, of course that demon was involved, "I did run into her yesterday. So?"

They both blink at my dry tone. Now I understand everything behind this rumor. To begin with, anybody would get the wrong idea about the two of us with her shameless clinginess alone, her forward attempts of flirting just hitting the final nail on the coffin. Seriously, Haruno-san's current act is the biggest pain to deal with.

"Is… Is it true?" The indignance had faded from Miura's face, replaced now with… Fear, was it? I could see why, unlike the possibilities of fellow classmates her age, **Yukinoshita Haruno-san** was already an alumnus that had the look of the perfect woman. It's completely false of course, but for those who hadn't realized it, that facade of hers was very intimidating. I look over and see Shiromeguri with her own face of morbid curiosity.

"Of course not, she's just someone who likes annoying me." The flat tone I use seems to be a sufficient answer. Miura sighs in relief and oddly enough so does Shiromeguri.

I need to clear this misunderstanding. Whatever Ebina was thinking by spreading it is beyond me, but this rumors is getting on my nerves. I can't let it transform into something worse. There's only one thing I can do right for now. I have to nip it in the bud for these two, if they're the only two who I'm going to be regularly interacting with from now on. I need them to understand that the rumor had no weight to it. Whether everyone else believes it doesn't matter so long as Miura and Shiromeguri don't. At least for now.

I crouch down in front of them to be at their height, I need them to listen to me carefully here.

"Miura," I begin, my face was as serious as possible. "Do you trust me?"

She blinks in surprise, before fidgeting and finally nodding her head shyly. That's the response I was expecting, but adding her embarrassment to it, I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Then I turn to my upperclassman.

"Shiromeguri-senpai… No, Shiromeguri," I start.

"Y-yes?" She stutters,

"What do you think about me?" I ask sharply, and to my surprise, her face becomes red. I think she may had misunderstand my question, so before she starts panicking I speak again, "I mean about the rumors and the gossip circulating me. What do you believe?"

I'm not sure how my relationship with Shiromeguri was prior to this day, and I may need to figure it out later, but I need to know who I can count on for now. The stupid game is still in my mind, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to trust them completely, but gathering acquaintances has now become a higher priority. To my surprise, Shiromeguri looks surprisingly serious before answering.

"I believe that there's more to you than just those rumors. Hikigaya-kun…" She begins to smile softly, "You're a good person, and I feel I can trust you. Honest."

"I… see." I avert my gaze, scratching my cheek, I still feel uncomfortable hearing that sort of thing, "…Thanks."

"Y-you didn't thank me… I, like, trusted you long before she did, you know?" Miura whines with a cute pout, and I roll my eyes. But sure enough, a wry smirk comes to my face.

"Yeah… Thanks, Miura." Although this wasn't a competition, you know? I stand straight, hands on my pockets. I observe the blue sky, that doesn't seem any different that the one I used to see. "At the very least, you can both be rest assured that the rumors about me are probably baseless drabble."

They exchanges looks before smiling at me.

 **2-9**

The final bell rings, signaling the end of classes.

I feel my cell phone vibrate for a short moment, another message huh? And it vibrates again… a second one? It's a bit weird to be receiving messages like someone who didn't fail at socializing. Oh, wait. This isn't my life. Figures…

As I pocket out my phone, I see Miura looking at me from the corner of her eye, her pink phone in hand. I flip mine open, coming to see in the screen that I received two messages. The first one is from her.

Do you want to go to Yukihira's with me and Meguri, Hachiman? (^_^)

I glance at her, she's still staring… Am I under watch now? I sigh, wondering what I should do. I still have that meeting with Utaha, she wanted to give me a copy of her book today. I'll guess I'll text her to meet tomorrow. With that done, I text Miura my reply.

Well, I have nothing better to do, so why not?

I glance at her again as she reads my message. She turns at me with a pout before she starts typing again. I feel a vibration once more.

Mou~! Do you have to say it like that…? （￣ε￣）

I can't help but smile wryly at that. I text back again.

Yeah, yeah… but sure. Should I meet you there?

I glance at her as she starts texting. Not even ten seconds pass for her reply to come. She sure is fast.

No, baka Hachiman! We'll go there together! But I'll have to drag Meguri from her student council duties, you know? You can meet us by the school gates. （＾ω＾）

Oh, yeah, Shiromeguri was still the student council president now that I think about it.

Will do.

After reading my reply, Miura stands up, picking up her school bag and leaves the class, not before sending me a wink and a bright smile. Good grief, that girl sure is bold.

I chuckle slightly, grabbing my belongings, stuffing my bag with them and heading out of the class. As I did, I noticed Kawasaki in her seat a few desks across from me, texting someone. Maybe Nibutani?

She suddenly raises her head and gives me a nod, acknowledging me. I nod back reflexively, looks like we know each other here too. I'll have to check in about that at a later time.

I head out of class while ignoring the usual gazes of hatred from everyone else. It's odd, but after the meeting in lunch, the looks don't bother me as much.

That reminds me I got a second message didn't I? Let's see what it says.

Hey Hachiman, I need to talk with you. This is a matter of life and death. Our whole future depends on it. I'm starting a project and I'm gonna need your help. Let's discuss it later at the usual spot now that it's open.

The sender… **Aki Tomoya** , huh? I remember Yuuki mentioning him yesterday, something about letting us meet a famous author or something. Looks like he wants to meet up… Forget it, he'll have to wait. I'll pretend that I didn't see it if he complains about it later. Wait a minute… Aki…? Utaha did mentioned his name in the morning too. I guess she was right about him trying something to drag me to his project.

I already feel like rejecting his incoming proposal, but I just can't get ahead of myself. I'll decide what to do about that later on.

Well with that out of the way, I guess I'll head to my…

My phone vibrates before I can even pocket it. What now? Hmm… **Takao**? This person texted me last morning right? I think it was something about being depressed. A weird thing to see, but let's see what this is about.

Hachiman? You didn't reply yesterday. Is everything okay? You normally answer me, did something happen? I still don't feel okay, and I really need a friend right now, but I don't want to put more weight on your shoulders. Still, please let me know you're okay. I hope you didn't get hurt again…

This person… Takao must be a girl, no doubt. Now, the thing is… she seems to be abnormally close to me. The swarm of questions she's asked is something more than what mere acquaintances would ask about. Even Utaha wasn't this inquisitive. If it wasn't for the fact that she mentioned 'friend,' I would have thought that we were more than that. Yet another uncomfortable new aspect of this world.

I note with a bit of weariness that I'm slowly becoming used to others using my name in this new world. Perfect…

Anyway, it seems she knows that I've gotten hurt before, although I'm still not sure how. She might know a little more about this supposed fighting experience I have. But for all I know, it could be something else. I'll have to keep her in mind either way.

Maybe I should message her back so she could stop nagging me.

Ah, my bad. I was just sort of busy yesterday. I'm fine. I'll talk to you once I'm free.

That should suffice. With that done, I head to my locker and get my shoes. Those bastards better have not messed with them again. I only have one last pair and it's still Tuesday… My phone vibrates again just as I stopped in front of the lockers. It was that girl again, Takao.

Okay. I'm glad to hear from you. Talk to me soon~ (⌒_⌒)

Mmm, well… at least she won't be a problem for now.

I reach my locker to see it nearly overflowing with letters again. Huh… Looks like this is going to be a regular occurrence. I make sure to double check them, in case one is actually important. They weren't. Most of them said ' _Go die!'_ and ' _Scum!'_ again. Not really much different from yesterday's bunch. Wait, what's this one say?

 **I thought we told you to fuck off already! You better watch your back Hiki-mushi! This is your fucking fault now!**

Looks like this was a continuation of yesterday's threat. Honestly, how are stereotypical delinquents in Sobu? It might be those meatheads in the sports clubs trying to coast through school with their athleticism and subpar grades. They're probably stupid enough to think they'll be able to get scholarships. Idiots. Hurry up and drop out already.

I move to toss these letters away, now that I think about it, I can try tossing that eroge Zaimokuza gave me too. Nah, if Hiratsuka-sensei's comment about my other self bringing hentai is true, this thing will probably be traced back to me by tomorrow morning. I'm not planning to subject myself to that kind of embarrassment.

It was when I reach the trashcan that I feel a sudden shiver run down my spine. I freeze then and there. What the hell? I feel like I'm being watched. No, worse than that… I feel like a mouse in front of a lion. I can feel the ill intent from wherever the gaze was coming from.

And just as quickly this sense of dread emerges, it soon fades.

Once gone, I finally feel myself relax. I thoroughly analyze my surroundings. After making sure nothing was out of place, I release the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. My heart was racing… Man, I need to relax.

But… What the hell was that anyway?

I'm going to have to be careful for now. Looks like my Reflection was right about me having enemies here, but to think that it'd be the violent sort… That was unexpected. I guess having this new body might just be an advantage should something occur.

I toss away the letters and go back to my locker. Well, at least my shoes are fine this time. I change back into them and slowly exit the building. I have to keep an eye out, whoever was looking at me earlier could try something out here. So much for feeling safe in this private school. I look around, nothing seemed particularly strange.

Well, it does look clear out here. I'll get my bike and wait by the gate for Miura and Shiromeguri. Crap, I hope they don't get dragged into anything just for talking to me. I don't need that sort of guilt should something happen to them.

I walk with wary steps to the bicycle parking area. It was eerily silent… I'll just hurry and get my bike before…

Wait… Where's my bike? The hell? The lock is broken. Shit. What kind of joke is this? Someone seriously stole my bike? Huh, what's that?

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Picture 04**

* * *

There was a piece of paper on the ground, near my broken lock.

 _ **Looking for your shitty byke, asshole?**_

I bend down, narrowing my gaze as I noticed the paper was taped to the cement, the feeling of dread I had before emerging once more, much to my chagrin. I stand still at the sound of some steps echoing in the empty area.

Sighing, I turn around.

I spot someone standing a couple of meters away from me, it was some red-haired guy that wore Sobu's uniform. He glared at me, hands in his pockets. I did just the same, remaining silent. I try to reign in my trepidation as best I could. Whatever was about to occur, I need to be extra careful here.

Suddenly, the guy smirks, walking away. I slowly takes some steps towards his direction, suspecting this guy was the one behind my bicycle's disappearance. The terrified part of my mind is telling me to just go to the gate and make up some excuse about losing my bike, but I don't listen to it. I have to get it back.

Many times have I let bullies get away with their pranks during middle school, but I'm not about to endure that now, much less in a world to where I don't belong to. I refuse to be victimized further more than I've already been.

The guy turns and walks behind the building, I warily observe my surroundings before following him. Reaching the turn, I see something in the distance. Whatever it was, it was right next to the gymnasium. The student was nowhere to be seen now… Looks like he got away. But as I near the gym I do see my bike leaning against the wall. It looks fine from here.

I quickly approach what seems my bicycle, and upon reaching it, I had to grit my teeth. It was completely destroyed. There was no way for it to be repaired. You bastards, apologize to my old man's wallet right now!

I pick up some of pieces, examining them. What am I even doing? It's not like I have the slightest idea what these pieces are. Seriously, this is going too far.

"Look who's here. The most popular guy in the whole school," I slowly stand up, looking over my shoulder at a group of five students approaching, the guy I followed in between them.

Shit… This might be trouble.

I turn to face them, they're all at least a good head taller than me. I can see their sports bags casually hanging on their shoulders. So I was right, it _was_ the the meatheads in the sports clubs.

"Like the custom job we did on your bike, Hiki-mushi?" They all laugh at that. It wasn't even a funny joke you idiots. Huh, it looks like the redhead I followed is the leader of this group.

I remain silent, and simply stand my ground. While I try to look unimpressed on the outside, I can feel my heart begin to beat faster. My head was going into overdrive trying to figure out any possible way to get out of this. No such luck though, the five begin to form a semicircle in front of me. Shit…

"What? Don't have some smart ass thing to say?" One of the other idiots speaks up. I still don't answer and simply level him with a dry look. What the hell am I doing? I'm just digging a bigger hole for myself! The sneer that's growing on his face confirms my theory.

"What's with that look, bastard!?" Another shouts furiously, "What? You think you're tough shitbag?"

The red haired one in the middle is also glaring at me. Quite scarily actually. Geez…

"I just don't get it. A shitty guy like you scored a hot Onee-san but you're still chasing after Yumiko-chan? What's with that?" He looks seething. And 'Yumiko-chan,' really? Talk about overstepping boundaries. Tch, I don't know why I have to answer to him. The bastard will probably still try something even if I do.

"Who knows…? Maybe it's because I actually have a brain?" I smirk, "The latest trends say that's found more attractive nowadays."

Wah… What the hell am I doing? I may have actually just dug my own grave with that. Good going, Hachiman. Observing their furious expressions, I may just be right about that. Great…

One of them suddenly shortened the distance, and I step back in surprise. Seriously, what am I going to do? I've never gotten in a fight before! And as he launches a fist directed at my face, I ducked before it hit, elbowing him on the head as I stand up, dumbfounded. The guy simply crashed on the ground, his face meeting the dirt.

What the? Did I… Did I really do that? I moved so fast, and doing it came out so naturally. I stare at my hands before sensing another arrival from my blindspot.

Instinctively, I sidestepped, using the momentum of the next attacker against him. As he passed by me, I pulled him onward from his blazer before extending my foot in his path. I manage to trip the guy, destabilizing him and making him fall hard on the ground, a cloud of dust spreading from the point of impact.

I let out a breath as the two that attacked me began to slowly stand up, looking surprised, and even more pissed.

"So he's not a pushover after all," Their leader commented, still smirking. This guy, I really want to shut him up. His confidence is based solely on the fact that they outnumber me, and that's pretty pathetic. He motioned his head at the two grunts by his sides.

Without warning, the two lunge at me. I made a quick crossguard, stopping the first attack. I grunted, yet still retained my ground, forcing a step forward as I shoved away the first bastard. I couldn't even catch my breath as I had to duck under another punch, delivered by the other offender. I used this chance to launch a blow right to his stomach, making him double over before delivering a swift uppercut to his chin. Like before, this came instinctively to me, I honestly had no idea how I was doing it.

I stepped back, waiting for another attack. The guy, the leader, didn't looked as amused anymore. He nervously observed his companions, one laid unconscious on the ground, the three others back next to him were bruised and bloody. I had to blink at that too, as I actually managed to knock one out. This was amazing…

"Enough games!" The redhead took of his blazer. "Grab him!"

The three nodded at his command and dashed towards me. I kicked the closest one, stomping his gut as hard as my leg could manage before I felt a grip on my left arm. I glared at the one trying to twist my arm and punched him in the face, yet he didn't relent. I did so again and again, before I felt a strong blow on the back of my legs, forcing me to fall on my knees.

I grunted in pain, and tried to shove away the one still holding my arm before I realized that both of my arms were restrained now. I tried to break free but it was to no avail. These two bastard were pushing their weight on me, not even allowing me to stand on my feet. There goes my futile resistance.

I growled, still trying to escape from the deathlock I was being subjected to. The mastermind behind this trap cockily steps up to me, before crouching just before me. To my ire, he casually shrugs his shoulders.

"You did this to yourself, dumbass. We told you to get out of Sobu, but you didn't listen," I glared at him. "What? You knew this was going to happen."

"I… also know that you're pathetic," I pant out with a sneer. "Resorting to this kind of thing, it's no wonder you can't get Miura to even notice you. I mean… Yumiko. Heh, who's the real dumbass here?"

The red-haired bastard obviously falls for my taunt and backhands me, hard. My vision began spinning, if only for a few seconds. I shake my head and look at him defiantly.

"Don't you realize your position?" He forcefully grabs my face, "For all I know, you could be just threatening her, you fucking piece of shit!"

I chuckle, feeling the grip on my arms getting stronger. Still, I voice him a piece of my mind.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" I smirk cockily. I know I should shut my mouth, but at this point, I may as well let my suppressed anger ventilate as much as I can. "No matter what you do, it won't change the fact that I have what you never will. Hit me all you want, but just know that Yumiko will never be yours."

That did it.

"Hold the fucker tight!" The readhead roared before grabbing the collar of my t-shirt. Then he raised a hand, making a fist. Funnily enough, his fist was shadowed from my sight due to the bright rays of the sun hitting me… How pointlessly twisted.

Then, his fist crashed against my face. It hurt, but I was too pissed to care. Then that same fist fell on my face once more, and this time I felt dazed.

And the punches continued still, one after another, my blood staining his knuckles as he kept on and on. I felt disoriented, my ears ringing, my vision fading with each passing second. I lost my breath for several seconds after more punches landed on my chest and my stomach… Damn it…

So… this is how it felt, huh? Having my ass kicked. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but I guess I can thank my fading consciousness for that. Still, I feel all my strength gradually leave my body.

The guy stepped back, panting heavily, "Let him go… That should be enough."

"Heh, serves you right, disgusting bastard," Another of them comment, laughing after that.

I could barely hear them by this point. All I could do was to remain there, kneeling with my gaze looking down at the ground. How naive of me to think that I could get out of this, not even with this new body would I have been able to stop this beating. Damn it…

"Just leave him there," The voice that has been imprinted into my mind spoke, their leader. "We did some justice for Sobu. Yumiko-chan may even thank me."

So this is it? This is how it'll end? Was I letting them go just like that? Was I that pathetic? If it was that damn fake Hero, he would have found a way out. So why can't I? Tch, I don't deserve any of this… What would Yukinoshita and Yuigahama from my world think of me if they saw me like this? Was I really the guy that someone as headstrong as Miura Yumiko liked? Would that alternate bastard version of myself have been able to pull this off? What makes him any better than me?

Move... Come on… Move… Hurry up and move already! DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE AND MOVE DAMMIT!

Finally I force my body back up. I grit my teeth, hard. I stomped forward, hard. I glared at the redhead, hard. There was something I had to do. For once, I wouldn't be a disappointment to myself for my lack of action.

I glare at the bastard in front of me, at the one that tried to force his will upon me. Forcing myself to the limit, I raised a fist while letting out a loud grunt of exertion and punched his face as hard as I could possibly muster, feeling satisfaction upon hearing a crack on his part. I lose my balance and stumble forwards, but I didn't care. I felt my head spiraling, but I didn't fucking care.

All I cared for was to make this fucking bastard show some damned respect!

I fall limply to my knees again, panting heavily. Any trace of that spurt of adrenaline gone. I watched as the others rushed to help their leader before a loud scream echoed across the area. That voice… Wasn't that…?

Ah… I feel really tired now…

Maybe sleeping for a bit won't be so bad…

 **2-10**

Ugh… I feel like crap…

My body's seriously killing me right now. And for some reason I feel something cold on my face. I let out a small groan, and shake my head to regain focus also causing whatever was cold on my face to fall off.

"Hikigaya-kun!" I slowly open my eyes to see a concerned Shiromeguri hovering over me. I blink at that. That worried look doesn't suit you, you know?

"Shiromeguri?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see an equally worried Miura standing to the side, "Miura?"

"Thank goodness you woke up!" I see Shiromeguri smile at me in relief, her eyes shimmering slightly. I feel uncomfortable at that, so I avert my gaze aside, only for it to land on Miura, who was actually sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Sorry… For, uh, worrying you two…" I mutter while scratching my cheek. Being the source of their concerns and relief sure is embarrassing… Did I really mean that much to them?

"Hic… I'm just glad you're okay…" Miura hiccups.

"Y-yeah… Uh… What happened?" I remember that I got in a fight, but I'm not sure how it ended. Only that I was pissed for some reason. I just can't recall what happened exactly… did I lose some neurons or something?

"We waited for you by the gates, but you never showed up so we came looking for you," Shiromeguri explained. Miura nodded next to her.

"We were, like, really worried, you know?" Oi, don't make me feel even more guilty, woman.

I grunt while getting in seated position. Shiromeguri puts a hand on my shoulder, "Don't. You were really hurt when we found you." She tells me softly.

"I'm fine, my body doesn't hurt that much," I retort, sighing.

"Mou… stop trying to act tough," Miura murmurs, sitting on the bed, uncomfortably close to me, "You should take care of yourself, you know?"

I scratch my cheek in uncertainty, avoiding Miura's gaze, "So, you were by the gates and then…?"

Shiromeguri nods her head, also taking a seat on the other side of the bed, although she wasn't looking at me, "We decided to look for you, and Yumi-chan remembered that you left your bicycle by the parking station, so we went there." She turns to me, once again looking uncharacteristically serious for someone as cheerful as her. "We found the note they left for you."

"Yeah, so we knew that something bad happened to you, then we, like, heard some shouting in the distance, you know? They lead us to you."

It isn't that surprising that they found me honestly. The distance between the gym and the bicycle station wasn't too far. I guess I was lucky for that, if they hadn't I may have ended up in a worse condition.

"So, you two brought me here after they left?" After hearing the story, I begin to recall what had happened. Before losing consciousness I remember seeing the bastards run away. They both nod at that.

"They even left one of them behind. He was, like, out cold. We told Hiratsuka-sensei about him." I blink at Miura's words. So much for camaraderie in that group. They did realize that leaving one guy behind leaves them open to getting ratted out, didn't they?

"She said that she was going to report this to the principal, and pass by later to check on you." Shiromeguri adds, I nod at that.

"Okay," I look around, noticing the sunlight was near disappearing from the only visible window. "What time is it?"

"Almost six," Replies Shiromeguri.

I blink, it was late. I force my body to sit up again, and while Miura first attempted to stop me, my noncompliant glare made her stand up, taking a few steps away from the bed. Shiromeguri frowns, but says nothing and does the same.

"I need to get home," I say, my voice conveying my frankness. "Komachi will get worried if I take too long. My face sort of hurts, how bad is it?"

Miura seems disapproving of my actions, so I turned to Shiromeguri, the girl sporting a stern expression as well. She closes her eyes, folding her arms.

"Your face was sort of swollen when we found you, but I can't really see much of it now. The ice pack must've helped," My upperclassman says, her expression becoming concerned. I look behind me to see a half melted ice pack soaking the bed. Huh, so that's why my face was cold, "Hikigaya-kun, at least let me treat the rest of the bruises." Walking around the bed, Shiromeguri then sits at my side, and I have to note that Miura didn't look particularly happy. I feel a bit uncomfortable at her proximity.

Now that I realize it, my blazer is hanging on a chair in front of the bed, so I'm currently in my school shirt. They must have removed it after bringing me here. Now that I notice, there's a bottle of ointment opened resting over the furniture at the left side of the bed. Shiromeguri leans across the bed to grab it, and as she did, I catch a glimpse of her slender legs. I immediately avert my eyes. Good grief, that's a very dangerous thing to do there Megurin…

I suddenly feel a glare directed at me and I can already imagine who's sending it to me. Seriously Miura, if you even noticed my short peek at Shiromeguri, then that means that you're continuously observing me, which is really scary. I'd appreciate if you could stop looking at me all the time, woman.

Without further warning, I find myself flinching at the touch of Shiromeguri's soft fingers on my cheek. I begin to shy away from it before realizing she was applying the ointment. She pouts at me, and I sigh in resignation. Looks like she isn't going to let me get away from this… Geh… This is embarrassing.

I nod at her and she smiles, finally letting her finger tenderly apply the ointment on my face, and after she did… "Can you take off your shirt?" What? Are you serious? That's way too daring, and it would be awkward. Taking in consideration Miura's reddened face of disbelief, she must be thinking the same thing.

However…

"Y-you should t-totally listen t-to her, Hachiman…" Miura stammers as she tries to look uninterested, completely failing due to her obvious blush. Honestly, what's with these two and their boldness? Don't they have any shame?

"H-hah?" I begin to mutter before noticing the color on Shiromeguri's cheeks. Is she blushing too now? You're not making this any easier for me, woman. "W-why the hell should I do that?"

"N-no! I… I want to t-treat any bruises there too! T-that's all!" Shiromeguri is completely red now, probably embarrassed to death. Oh, so it was for that… I should've known.

"Oh… S-sure…" I mutter. I slowly begin to unbutton my shirt. Even if it's for that reason, taking my shirt off in front of two girls is still insanely embarrassing. Whatever, just relax Hachiman.

I breathe deeply, taking a few seconds to gather my courage. I guess I have to comply.

When I finish taking the shirt off, I hear two gasps from the girls. Was it that bad? I glance behind to see an oddly forlorn Shiromeguri, and looking back at Miura, I see a horrified expression on her face.

"H-Hachiman…" She looks like she might burst to tears at any moment. Hey come on, no need to cry. I give her a small thumbs up, to alleviate her worry, if only slightly.

Finally I look down at my body. Yikes… It was pretty bad, I hadn't even realized the damage I took there too. Even my arms were bruised, probably from their grips on me. I look back down and see darker bruises on my left ribs. I tentatively poke at them with a finger… Ah, shit… They're really tender right now, so I should just leave it alone. But it's actually a surprise that I didn't get a single rib broken despite their savage beating. Maybe this body a lot tougher than I thought?

I hear a small sigh from Shiromeguri, she's taking this oddly well. Could it be that she's seen this before? She moves away from my back and places herself in front of me.

"Hikigaya-kun, could you come a little closer?" She no longer looked embarrassed, only saddened at my state.

"Yeah…" Was I right then? She wouldn't be making such an expression if this was new to her. She didn't even flinch as her fingers spread ointment on the bruises close to my chest scar. So she knows about it then? Why would she?

"Tch… That… Hurts, you know…?" I comment, enduring the piercing pain her touch caused on one of the bruises.

"I'm sorry, but you know I need to treat them," She smiles at me slightly, guilt in her eyes. "Just bear with it a little longer. Okay?"

It was only a suspicion before, but now… Has Shiromeguri done this sort of thing for me before? I have this feeling that she actually has once or many times actually. And that fact that she didn't react to my scars… Does that mean that this body actually belonged to the previous Hachiman?

It makes sense actually. The previous Hachiman must have gotten the scars in a previous fight, or many, in the past, which I can assume Shiromeguri knows of. However, Miura…

She suddenly walks to the bed and leans over Shiromeguri, observing carefully my bruised body. I had to blush at her sheer proximity, averting my eyes away from her, "O-oi, what are you doing?"

"You have scars… Did you… like, get them from the other fights everyone says you got into?" Miura turns to Shiromeguri, who yelps in surprise at her glare. "Meguri, you knew about this?"

To my discomfort, Shiromeguri grips my pants by my knees, probably involuntarily… it doesn't make it any less embarrassing for me though. After a few seconds, my senpai nods her head before resuming to apply the ointment.

Miura hardens her gaze, and growls, "Why did you hide these things from me?"

Shiromeguri dropped her gaze and responded, "I… I don't have the right to meddle in the affairs of Hikigaya-kun, much less commenting on them." She raised her head, her eyes locking onto mine. The sudden fervor in her gaze was unexpected, I couldn't help feeling a bit intimidated. "I understand if you get mad, Yumi-chan, but, this was a matter that only Hikigaya-kun could solve and decide to reveal. I… just… I only started helping him when I found him here once. He wouldn't tell me anything back then, and I just stopped asking… Despite that, I guess I always knew…"

"Meguri…" I hear Miura utter. Shiromeguri gives her a bitter smile.

"I've done this sort of thing for Hikigaya-kun since his first-year term, before you met him Yumi-chan," She explains to Miura.

So this sort of thing has been going on for at least a year? My previous self would fight enough to warrant Shiromeguri regularly treat him? Why though? I understand the first time she stumbled onto my alternate self's injured state, by why after? Did she offer to do it in the future? She probably did, even this Shiromeguri is a sincerely nice person, there's no way she wouldn't have offered.

"…But," I hear my upperclassman snivel. She turns back at me with her bottom lip trembling slightly, and her eyes shining with tears, "I really hate seeing Hikigaya-kun get hurt like this…"

I watch her, dumbfounded as she knelt over the ground. I just couldn't say anything at the moment. I was at loss for words, I was surprised and confused… Shiromeguri Meguri, the girl I always thought to see happy, cheerful and with that bubbly personality of hers. She looked terribly fragile, and uncomfortably… scared.

"Shiromeguri…"

She wipes her tears, "Today is so strange, hehe…" She giggles half-heartedly, yet her tears don't stop. Don't do this to yourself Shiromeguri, don't feel the need to force your kindness on me. This is more than I can handle, to see you crying like this. "Despite that I always tried to stop you from fighting and getting hurt, you never listen to me… Even though I always kept an eye on you, you were always out of my reach, Hikigaya-kun… But… I feel like it's different from back then."

"Meguri…?" Miura mutters in disbelief.

I couldn't look at Shiromeguri, not even after she rested her hands on mine. I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach again, just like with Miura in the morning.

"You never spoke a word to me then, and you never looked at me directly… you simply ignored me no matter what I did… I wanted to show you my appreciation after you protected me when those guys tried to hurt me that time, yet…" Her tears dripped over our hands, her voice broke, "Hiki… Hachiman-kun… please, look at me…"

I raised my head, my eyes widening. Her face was red, the tears coming down in an unbroken stream. Despite that she smiled, I could feel her hopelessness as if it were my own. This wasn't like the time I got hit by Yukinoshita's car after trying to save Yuigahama's dog. With Yuigahama I first thought that she felt guilty about what had happened and tried to be nice to me for that very reason.

No, this world's Hachiman saved Shiromeguri from getting hurt by some people, and despite that he did, he never accepted her gratitude. Despite that she had nursed him back to health several times, this world's Hachiman simply ignored her and continued doing what he felt, disregarding her feelings.

I now understand why was she surprised when I talked to her today, as that was probably the first time someone with the name Hikigaya Hachiman has ever spoken to her.

I first thought that Shiromeguri was among the closest person to me in school, but it turns out that feeling wasn't mutual, but one-sided. Maybe most people deserved that treatment, but not Shiromeguri, as I really felt that she was honestly kind to me. This one and the one from my world are the same in that regard from what I've seen.

"Don't get hurt again…" Her breaking voice echoed in the empty room, and I felt it like a sting in my heart. "Please…"

I looked down, at her hands pressing mine, the tears continuously falling on them. Then, another pair of hands rested on top of ours. I look up, it was Miura, who also knelt by her side and didn't look any better than Shiromeguri. Damn it… Stop crying you two, please…

"I'm still a little mad that I never knew of any of this, but Meguri's right," Miura bites her lip uneasily, gripping our hands even tighter. "Do you know much it hurts to see you like this? I won't forgive you if you ever do something like this again!"

"Promise that you won't get hurt again, Hachiman-kun!" Shiromeguri pleads with desperation. "And if you do, let us be there for you…"

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Picture 05**

* * *

I stare at them in silence. It wasn't like I picked the fight, it isn't like I wanted things to go that way… This is a life that wasn't my own until yesterday, yet I'm expected to face all the problems that came with it. It isn't my fault, and even if it was, how could I stop any of this from happening?

I sigh wearily before responding.

"I… can't promise that sort of thing," I mutter, pulling my hand away as they blink is shock. "If I did I would be lying to you two. Getting into these sorts of things doesn't just depend on me."

"Then lie, you idiot! I don't care, but at least let me think you'll take care of yourself!" Miura shouts in impotence.

Is this what it feels to have others truly caring for me? I can't help remembering Yukinoshita and Yuigahama during that eventful day in the club when I revealed to them that I wanted something genuine.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 02** Section: **Song 07**

* * *

So, could this also lead to something… genuine? I want to convince myself that it isn't as I'm not the Hachiman they knew, and despite that I was witnessing it at face value, I couldn't come to accept it. Maybe I'd have to fall back on reading between the lines, suspecting an ulterior motive behind their actions. With this insane game and circumstances, it would simply make sense.

…But their feelings… they… they seek to understand even without getting a mutual response. They seek no friendship, but something far more sinister and deep, and it frightens me to the very core. Such a despicable, self-centered and boastful desire as it is to try to truly understand those around you to feel at ease.

I understand that too well.

It's awful and sickening feeling, yet… despite it, those feelings only sought to carry that burden together, that disgusting sense of self-gratification that I only should have dreamt of having and hoped to share… Something that should have been out of my reach, something I never should have deserved and yet… and yet…

"Hachiman-kun…" Shiromeguri's voice between their sobs echo once more, "Let us be there for you!"

Like me, they wanted something meaningful.

…

Something genuine…

…

I feel a small smile grow on my face, closing my eyes and resting my hands on their heads. I know what I have to do. I won't be what they want, but I will be what they need. That's all I can give them.

They both look at me in expectation, both of their faces have reddened. Now that I realize it, I did something a charming shoujo male love interest would do to the main heroine, good grief this is going to become embarrassing soon, so I hurry up and speak.

"I won't lie, so I won't make that promise… still, that doesn't mean I won't try," I gaze at Shiromeguri, and then at Miura with a reassuring smirk. "So I'll ask again. Will you trust me?"

This is the moment. They can either accept me or walk away. They have the call, and I won't force them, I won't get mad if they do. This is how it's supposed to be.

A whole minute passed then in silence, their crying finally ending.

"Mou… Baka-Hachiman!" Miura starts, "Why do you have to ask such a dumb question? You, like, totally know what I… think… of you…" Eh? I try suppress a blush as she stares at me.

Shiromeguri smiles brightly and nods her head, "Yes! I suppose we'll be in your care from now on, Hachiman-kun." This time my face does become red as she giggles. Don't say it like that, I might get the wrong idea. Give me a break…

"Meguri… I'm the only one that should use his name…" Miura mutters in annoyance… So you want to feel special, huh? Seriously, I won't ever get used to this.

Miura starts pulling Shiromeguri's cheeks as she reprimands her as an elder sister. Seriously Miura, she's the upperclassman, you know?

As their antiques continue, I let out a chuckle. And they stop.

"You should smile more often, you know…?" Miura comments with an amused smile.

Nodding in agreement, Shiromeguri adds, "It suits you. I would have loved to take a picture."

I roll my eyes, "Stop saying weird stuff and get up already. It's embarrassing to see you two knelt by me feet," With a deadpan following, I add, "…idiots."

With faces as red as a tomatoes, the duo frantically stand on their feet, waving their arms so comically and that I had to force myself to suppress a chuckle.

The door is opened, Hiratsuka-sensei entering. She stops, blinking as she observes at both Miura and Shiromeguri. She frowns, "What happened to you two? Were you crying?" …and then she glares at me, because I'm the only obvious suspect that could have caused that. Goodness me, my rotten eyes don't define my character, you know?

"Hey, what did you do…?" She asks with a sharp tone and I quickly raise my hands, trying to relieve myself of any guilt.

"Why are you assuming I did something?" I give an annoyed look to her. I then motion my head in their direction, "Why not ask them?"

Shiromeguri quickly approaches her and start explaining that they were merely worried about me that they started crying. That of course was a lame excuse, and one that was very embarrassing too. Miura doesn't seem to be able to follow as out of panic, starts telling her her own version. In few seconds, it becomes a really interesting situation to observe as they continue to argue and create silly excuses.

To think some rumors caused me so much problems today. This is the first day though, and the rumors will not get better. I'll have to think how I'm gonna deal with them. For now, I'll put that aside to observe the bashful duo. These two really can be a pain to deal with sometimes.

I chuckle, and I'm relieved that they didn't notice this time, however, the dreadful reality comes back to my mind, practically slapping me in the face. The game, that damned game I'm forced to win.

They both meet the conditions to be deemed suspects inside the game much to my despair.

My smile fades completely. They seem to trust me, so the question is…

…Can _I_ trust them?

* * *

 **Chapter 02 End**

* * *

 **GTO, the Host 02**

A man with short blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt under a white suit, walked across an ambiguous classroom, with a book in hand. He observed **the readers** after yawning, and finally spoke.

"Hello, visitors!" He began, closing the book on his hand, "Good to see you again. I am Onizuka Eikichi, 22-years-old, still single," He walks to the board and turns around, "So, as usual, we'll continue introducing more characters."

At his words, the door is opened, a beautiful girl black purplish-hair walk into the classroom. Scarlet red eyes scan the classroom in a bothered manner.

"Can we get this over with quickly?" The girl says with an uninterested expression, "I'm **Kasumigaoka Utaha** , best heroine of the light novel and anime **Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata** , also known as **Saekano**. As I'm the best Heroine any game could hope for, I have my own manga called **Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata: Koisuru Metronome**. For all the fans of my works, be sure to follow it."

"Oh, you're that famous light novel author, right?" Onizuka asked and Kasumigaoka merely acknowledged him.

"Indeed. Is this enough? I'm pretty busy."

Onizuka narrowed his gaze, "I guess, kiddo. We got one conceited brat here…"

Kasumigaoka frowned at that, "Excuse me?"

"Next!" Onizuka ignored her and hurriedly waves his hand.

And… nobody entered. A minute pass and nothing happened. Onizuka blinks and walk outside the class, checking the hallway. There was nobody outside.

"Hold on a minute, we only have one character for today's section? What a downer."

"Hmm, well, that speeds it up, I assume? But… before that…" Kasumigaoka rubbed her eyes and sat on the a desk, resting her body over it, and felt asleep.

Onizuka stares blankly at her, before shrugging his shoulders, "I guess this will be…"

"Wait!" A new voice echoes from outside, a dark red spiky-haired boy rushing inside, leaning over and resting his hands over his knees as he caught his breath.

Onizuka observed him and sighed, "I need a cigarette…"

The boy finally stood straight, golden eyes observing the readers with inner fire. He smirks, and folds his arms, "Hello! I'm **Yukihira Souma** , main protagonist of the manga and anime, **Shokugeki no Souma**. Nice to meet you all!"

Onizuka, already smoking a lit cigar, asked, "So, you're supposed to be a cook?"

Yukihira smiled confidently, "Yep, soon enough, the best in the world! Say mister, are you good at cooking?"

Onizuka scratched the back of his head, "I guess I am."

Yukihira pull from his arm a white headband, adjusting it around his head, "Then let's have a Shokugeki! I'm always trying to improve, so this duel should be informative at least!"

Onizuka smirks, "You asked for it kid, my cooking is so good that makes women fall for me instantly!"

"That's strange, I heard you were single," Kasumigaoka comments, looking at them lazily as she rested her elbows over the desk.

"Shut it!" Onizuka growls, "Who asked you for your opinion? Weren't you asleep?"

"Yukihira-kun's shout woke me up, so I guess I'm not…" She said boredly, and the redhead turns at her, "Yukihira-kun, there's no kitchen in this school. How are you going to have a duel without one?"

The surprised expression he sported, followed by a dumb one, clearly displayed he just realized it. He scratches his head, "Really? This school sucks."

Onizuka sighs, "Whatever. Well, this is it for today. See you in the next installment: GTO, the Host! This is Onizuka Eikichi, 22-years-old, single. Be sure to remember that, girls over eighteen."

"You seriously are desperate… so much for someone who apparently makes women fall in love with his food," Kasumigaoka's sarcastic comment causes Onizuka to fume.

"Brats these days… Anyway, see you soon readers!"

* * *

 **We've finally reached the bottom. Well, a lot have happened in the span of half a day, and I can assure you, the last half will be just as eventful. In any case, I hope you found this chapter to your liking.**

 ***Dark Spirit: bEtAreAdEr has invaded***

 **I just thought you should know that this chapter was in huge jeopardy courtesy of our beloved author… Mr. Itherael here nearly deleted everything I had written in the beginning in a drunken stupor, almost giving me a heart attack in the process… That was a really stressful experience… Pity me dammit! If my hair greys, it's all his fau-**

 ***Dark Spirit: bEtAreAdEr has once again been banished***

 **...So yeah, Hachiman has a better body in terms of physique, although, that doesn't mean he knows how to use it yet. (Took creative liberties with muscle memory, those weren't his own skills since he doesn't know how to fight. -NirvFrk97). As for the accelerated regeneration, as said before, it's nothing we could consider supernatural, so yeah, it's not that much of an ability. He just heals a bit faster. A bit of a compromise my Beta and I discussed when he brought up it's a possible need in the future (And boy was that a long discussion…-NirvFrk97).**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And tell me your thoughts, too.**

 **Until we meet again, then. (*Two-fingered salute* -NirvFrk97)**

 **\- Frank**


	4. Misunderstandings

**Greetings! I bring you once more a new chapter of Hachiman's story. I wish it had come sooner but December is always a busy month to deal with, so I had to take a short time away from this page and all my hobbies.**

 ***Dark Spirit: Beta Reader invades the A/N.***

 **(Dark Spirit- NirvanaFrk97): After many weeks of absence, I took it upon myself to search for our beloved Itherael once I grew worried. But alas I could not find him, we had agreed to begin writing once more after Thanksgiving before his sudden disappearance, but t'was not until my college finals reared their terrifying heads did Itherael finally return from his brief dormancy. And it was then that his true nature was revealed. (Victimizing himself/lying) He had the nerve to try and rush me through my finals when they almost killed me! I ask you all to pity this poor Beta-Reader/Co-author's tormented soul. Itherael is nothing but a tyrant! A slavedriver who-**

 ***Dark Spirit was banished***

 **I think I'm hearing some odd laments lately… Nah, must be my imagination.** **Anyhow, let's get to the review response section.**

* * *

 **vietnamese guy:** **I (NirvanaFrk97) wanted to make a tiny reference to Touma there actually. Cool you noticed.**

 **MALT T:** **It sure does, huh, and I assure you it will keep getting better.**

 **Aquaquaqua:** **We already addressed the thing about the name Utaha gave him, didn't we? Well, I love details, and I personally think those tiny things are what makes a story more interesting. Well, when you do something you like, you'll manage, right? Here is more!**

 **EiNyx:** **A spider-web, huh? that's an interesting way to put it. Well, I also love that pairing, just you know! And you're correct, those two are what 8man needs now. Cooking skills? Well, the time will come to see if that happened, and it will be interesting. (NirvFrk): We're going to abuse 'muscle memory' a lot in this story.**

 **shiroryuu012** **: Haha, well now he can relate to those sort of protagonists, as now he's become one whether he likes it or not.**

 **The Epic Legion:** **Welp, Souma is cool, Yumiko and Utaha are lovely. Megurin is so sweet, yeah, they are great characters.**

 **Durotan:** ***Thumbs up***

 **fieryfoxpaws** **: He has quite a bit. Well, Yami-chan, huh… it will be a blast when she appears.**

 **Priest** **: Thanks.**

 **Alciel** **: I feel just the same about them. (NirvFrk: ..."Ithefrk97" isn't going to be our shipping name, right?)**

 **Lord Alania:** **Considering Hachiman as a character, yeah, and as you said, the interesting part of this is seeing him deal with this with his own perspective.**

 **SaphireHeart:** **He will eventually. Yeah, I like that name, too.**

 **infadinityfollower** **: Hahaha, well, keeping looking forward to it.**

 **Ena-Ena Till It Hurts:** **You only need to say: I want more!**

 **TheLaughingStalkerino** **: Lol, yeah, it isn't.**

 **Sven Vollfield:** **I have no recollection of that… and you flatter me, I just like writing. (Nirvfrk: ...Of course he doesn't remember…)**

 **Lektorr** **: Gracias amigo! (NirvFrk: *laughing in spanish*)**

 **Blue Sanctum:** **And here's the update. Thanks for reading.**

 **CacciaFulmini** **: I think all these characters are cool and unique, but only if they are portrayed accurately, besides, we have Hachiman to help them shine. Also, here is more as you asked. (NirvFrk: Well, that's my job after all. Among other things...)**

 **jam99chgo** **: Well, his past self did actually. Anyhow, be patient my good reader. Haruno's time to shine will come, I assure you.**

 **Sweet Lulu-chan:** **Yeah, an Oregairu story without drama isn't Oregairu after all.**

 **adv:** **Thanks for telling me so. Stay tuned.**

 **The End Game:** **We just want you all to have a great time. Ty!**

 **Mokkel** **: Ups, sorry for that. I wouldn't want to mess with your studies. Well, we advance a chapter as much as we can everyday, even if we only do it for one hour a day. (NirvFrk: Hope you enjoy 40k words this time around.)**

 **Logical-kun… yeah, it's legit. Well, I strive to depict them as accurately as possible, and I'm glad I'm managing. In his words, it was sort of a gal game, which I think is a dating sim. Dw, there will be more Zaimokuza in the future, and GTO, huh? Time will tell I suppose.**

 **NPwall** **: Thanks, and as you asked, enjoy.**

 **JerichoCross** **: I appreciate it.**

 **Kharn** **: Hahaha, interesting suggestion. We'll see.**

 **PlantToKil** **: Yeah, an all-out fight would be epic. Well, Hachiman will ahve to decide that when the time comes. Of course I'm writing them, and yeah, the next update of Path of Legends is coming, so look forward to it.**

 **Roanem** **: Honestly speaking, I was also skeptical if my crazy idea was going to work, and even if I would manage to get in on paper. Thanks to my beta and co-writer, I'm managing.**

 **I agree, seeing all these crossovers merged is interesting when you view it from Hachiman's perspective. Poor Hachiman…? My friend, you have no idea.**

 **Supreme King of all Kings:** **Now that you say it like that, I believe yeah! (NirvFrk: He's not going to actually become invisible, just throwing it out there.)**

 **Guest** **: Yeah, he's adapting and improving, he has no choice. Enjoy what's down below.**

 **Guest** **: I will have a solid end. We have a long way to go, but it will be rock solid. I approve too, Yumiko, Meguri and Utaha are great! And that's a good idea, I may do that later on.**

 **HarimaHige** **: Haha, sorry about that… and the length doesn't help, I imagine. I appreciate you take the effort to do so. Your nick, huh? You will like this chapter. (NirvFrk: Oh, he'll like it alright.)**

 **MatNErt** **: You think none of them would suit him? Well, considering how Hachiman does his things, they may be able to shine more than we have seen so far, as he will probably reveal their true self and make them grow. I hope you stay with my good reader, whether that happens or not, I won't disappoint you.**

 **Flash Falcon:** **Reinforcements. They are huh? The monster of Logic did deserve that confession, but he may feel that accepting may be wrong as he doesn't feel those feeling belong to him. Time will tell in that regard. Yeah, Miura is a better person with him around, and be sure that he will make her better. Well, ten sure is a lot… the more the merrier XD**

 **EvilMagicman** **: That's a good summary of my story, haha. I just thought the same when I saw Kiyotaka's anime. I tend to write chapters this size just so you know. Yeah, Miura and Meguri have replaced Yukino and Yui in some way… but who knows what else will happen?**

 **Hooddies** **: Gorgeous? Thanks, you make me embarrassed… oh the story, hahaha! Hachiman is one of the best protagonists out there, and he makes this story what it is. My beta is also my co-writer, so we write this story together. Thank him, too!**

 **That game, I already played it, and holly damn I was so shocked. I may consider having her appear… we'll see how this story evolves. Great game though.**

 **Purrple Cate:** **Yeah, he denied, after all, before the Monster of Logic, Hachiman is a normal human, so denying at first what was happening was unavoidable. My goal with it was to frustrate people so they could relate to his circumstances, so I made a good job, I think. Here's the next chap, enjoy. (NirvFrk97: I don't know if you know this, but, Hikigaya whines a lot in the LN during his narratives. The guy isn't emotionless, only outwardly composed.)**

 **Paodan17** **: Yeah, categorizing them is actually an interesting idea. Nice! You summarized the chapter quite well. I already decided on the participating shows. At most I would include two new ones later on, or maybe not. Now, go below and read to your heart's content.**

 **Dark Durian:** **Well, I do know that Yuno won't be happy when she finds out… *shivers* Yeah, those two may be the key to what Hachiman desired to find.**

 **OutOfReality08:** **Yeah, it's indeed different. These chap is long so you'll have plenty to read.**

 **Tenten1001:** **Well, as in Stars Wars, there have to be a balance in the force, and by that I mean between the monologues and the plot. We'll try to fix all the mistakes possible, thanks for pointing that out. Thanks to you for reading and read more. (NirvFrk: I'm only one man co-writing and beta-ing this story...)**

 **tsun:** **Ehhh, I already have a beta. Don't worry though, we will continue to improve.** **(NirvFrk: ...I take offense to that.)**

* * *

 **Now, let's do this! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Logic Is My Sword**

 **Chapter 03: Misunderstandings Are Routinary When It Comes To Lala Satalin Deviluke**

* * *

 **3-0**

Misunderstandings.

No one can escape from them… Not even me despite using extreme caution to avoid them. Can these actually be worse than rumors? Possibly, they aren't as worse in results but they are far more difficult to deal with.

How did I reach that conclusion?

Let's start with what **Understanding** actually means theoretically. It is said to be a psychological process related to an object, be it abstract or concrete. An example would be a person as myself, or a situation, or a simple message whereby one is able to create thoughts of it and use concepts to deal adequately with said object. So then, 'understanding' is a relation between the knower and the object of understanding.

Uhh… I may be getting out of hand explaining it.

To put things simply, 'understanding' is related to learning concepts, and their theories associated with them, allowing people to predict the behaviour of an object, animal, system and therefore, in some sort weird of way, understand it... Without necessarily being familiar with the concepts or theories associated with the aforementioned object in its culture.

So then what is a **Misunderstanding**? It's actually quite simple. A 'misunderstanding' is a mistaken or incorrect assumption of a purpose of an object, or action of sorts. The erroneous interpretation of human behaviour, systems and situations used as base of one's personal conception and knowledge about an object in particular, whether it's vast or limited.

False information, bad timing, ill intentions, ignorance and conceitedness are some of the factors that lead to them occurring. The result, something advantageous to the one causing the misunderstanding or, an entirely wrong misconception that could damage one's thoughts about the object of interest, creating aversion from those that tried to understand it.

Take interactions with others for instance. As a child, a person is ignorant of ill intent, or at least less inclined to realize it. A group of children could include a lone child in some of their activities which leads said boy to think that they are friends. And yet the group pick on the lone boy, they say it's all in the name of harmless fun so the boy does not mind it. But as time goes on, the initially 'harmless' ribbing gradually worsens. Soon the boy isn't even invited to outings with the group and yet they go to him and treat him casually, saying that they couldn't include the boy because they couldn't reach him. You know, _those_ kinds of excuses.

The ignorance of the boy has him accept such explanations, and still regards the others as his friends. Then later, he notices that they begin to 'borrow' his belongings asking: " _Aren't we friends?"_ should the boy initially hesitate in lending his things. Saying such a thing does two things for the boy, it pressures him into doing as the group says to avoid being seen as the selfish one, and it lures the boy into a false sense of security in thinking the others are still his friends. These kind of situations continue to occur for a time until the group finally decides to drop their pretense of friendship and simply mock the lone boy maliciously while taking his things, knowing that he could not resist them. It is then that the young child, realizes that their 'friendship' with the group was all a misunderstanding on his part.

This realization does emotional damage to the boy, and he now finds himself being the brunt of multiple jokes. He did nothing wrong but misunderstand and yet he's the one who suffers for it. It's completely unfair and cruel, but the boy can do nothing to go against the malicious group who spawned and abused the misunderstanding in the first place.

It goes to show how even children are not immune to the cruelties of the world. There's not really any sort of innocent time in life after infancy, humanity is just too cruel.

I would know.

I was that lone child after all.

 **3-1**

The school nurse arrived shortly after Hiratsuka-sensei. She had me stay still as she bandaged my face and wrapped my torso with some KT tape where my darker bruises were, I ignored Miura's jealous frown and Shiromeguri's pout as that happened. I did notice though that the nurse held an irritated scowl the entire time, she was probably mad for being called back into campus so late into the day. Well excuse me, sorry for getting attacked at an inconvenient time for you. You wouldn't last as an actual nurse in a hospital if you're this impatient, you knoooow?

You should actually be glad that this sort of thing happened, you don't see students that often during the day so I may have just saved your position in this school. Thank me for my misfortune dammit!

I sigh in relief when the young nurse steps out, finally able to dress myself again. I grunt softly in discomfort as I pull on my shirt. Still, I'm really glad that nobody else noticed my scars. The nurse might have been too annoyed to do so, while I caught a break with sensei being distracted hearing the girls' stories.

"So, you're sure that's all that happened?" I look up to see Hiratsuka-sensei giving me a stern stare, looking a bit too irked for this situation. She probably got self-conscious when the nurse showed up. Seriously someone marry her already. But this again? I already told you what happened woman, there's no reason for me to lie here.

"Yeah that's all," I say as I finish buttoning up my shirt.

I glance at my taped up hands, my knuckles were left pretty bruised and the nurse didn't want to take any chances. I still can't believe I was actually in a fight, and won(?). Or at least I lasted until a stalemate. That's a far cry from what I was capable of doing back in my world. I still remember my 'fight' with the captain of the karate club all that time ago, something that was both humiliating and painful. I'm not sure how to feel having these new capabilities though, it's pretty surreal actually. But this isn't the right time to think about it.

"And you didn't see who they were?" She crossed her arms, this time showing concern in her features.

"Just that they were in sports clubs. Wouldn't this just be easier to figure out tomorrow?" Of course I could barely be asked to remember who those redshirts were. Clearly their true purpose in life was for me to make quick work of them with my new awe-inspiring power.

Just kidding, this isn't anime after all. I got beaten down pretty badly plus they had their reasons and felt completely justified in their actions. Although, the leader did seem to be pretty pathetic.

"Oh? And how would we do that?" I see sensei raise an eyebrow, Miura and Shiromeguri looked on curiously as well. I grimace at the sudden attention.

"Just check the attendance of any of the school's athletes. Whoever's gone will probably be one of the guys involved. And if they show up, well, unless this place suddenly became a battle school, they'll probably be the only ones besides me with bandages."

I hear Hiratsuka-sensei chuckle. "Well, we can do that. Or, we can just ask the brat that was left behind."

I blink at that. "He's still on campus?"

She shrugs casually, "You did quite the number on him. He's out cold in the other room, the nurse went to go check on him. To make sure everything's fine with him. We notified his parents, but they said they won't be able to show up for another hour. So I'm stuck here for a while longer. Anyways, once he wakes up, I can ask him about it."

Huh… I didn't think I left him off _that_ bad. Wait, didn't I do it to two of them? Which one's still here?

"What makes you think they'll tell you the truth? He could use my bad reputation to manipulate it in his favor," I did think of this possibility while explaining what had happened to Hiratsuka-sensei. With my bad image, I could easily be accused as the aggressor and be punished for it, my word as a 'delinquent' against theirs as athletes.

"Hah, you don't look like the type stupid enough to pick a fight against a number advantage. And you don't need to worry about him, with your two defenses here," She gestures to Miura and Shiromeguri, "You're seen as the victim in all of this. He on the other hand, can be expulsed, something I can take full advantage of." She gives me an evil grin.

I shudder involuntarily. This woman is truly terrifying, but she's right about that. Whoever got left behind is liable to take all of the blame if the others don't get found, he'll probably sell them out just to lessen his punishment to simple suspension. Well, that's that then.

"Whatever, do what you want. It's not really my problem anymore," I say with a shrug. After that I stand on my feet, suppressing a groan as a dull pulse of pain goes through my body at the sudden movement.

I take a moment to repress the sudden aches and look at both Miura and Shiromeguri. "Well, let's go to Yukihira's restaurant."

And as I would have suspected, they both stare at me in what I think is disbelief.

"What? / Eh?"

I cock an eyebrow, "What is it? That was the plan, right?"

Then Miura starts…

"Hachiman! How can you think of that right now!?" She reprimands me, stepping up to me closely. Seriously woman, am I going to have to lecture you later about the value of people's personal space? "I'm not entirely convinced with what the nurse said. You should, like, still go to the hospital or something, you know? Make sure you're really okay."

"I agree with Yumi-chan..." I narrow my gaze, Shiromeguri fidgets as I focus on her. "Y-you should at least rest a bit. We can postpone going to the restaurant for another day."

I take a step forward, gazing down at the shy attempt of Miura trying to stop me by standing in my way. I look at her directly in the eyes before she starts blushing, and eventually steps back. Shiromeguri frowns but makes no attempt of stopping me. However, the older meddling woman took it upon herself to butt in.

"Hey, they're just worried about you. Don't be like that," Hiratsuka begins to lecture me. "You took a beating, a really bad one at that." She sighs after noticing my lack of reaction, "At least let me take you home, you're in no condition to walk."

"I'm fine," I mutter, reaching out for my blazer, "Besides, Yukihira won't be open for much longer so we might as well go today." I turn to them, and I blinked.

They looked a bit disappointed. Don't give me that, I'm trying to not make a big deal of this so you don't have to worry. I don't feel as bad as I look, so I guess my fast recovery worked while I was unconscious… My body still aches like hell though…

Not that I'll let them know that.

"Listen, I'm fine..." Miura pouts, Shiromeguri doesn't look any convinced, and sensei just stares blankly. I guess I'm gonna have to be a little persuasive. "Haven't you noticed that I was out less than half an hour? If I was worse, I'd still be in bed, let alone up and moving."

The bed does look tempting though…

"But your bruises..." My senpai starts but I'm not planning to let her continue.

"Yeah, they look bad, but with your treatment they'll heal soon enough," I try to sound reassuring, but I honestly know that I'm bad at doing that. Bah… they're gonna have to buy it. "Besides, it's not like I'm gonna make much physical effort in a restaurant. It's just sitting and eating, which can be considered as resting, right? Walking a bit won't really do much. So, let's just go… Together…"

I scratch the back of my neck uneasily. Good grief, saying that last part out loud sure was embarrassing…

I see Hiratsuka-sensei sit on the bed, crossing her legs in a… very dangerous manner. I blink at that and instinctively look away. Geez... looks like the sensei of this world was more unconsciously alluring than I expected. Well she always was a beauty, and as a woman she's not half bad.

Wait, what the hell am I thinking about?

I shake my head to remove those silly thoughts. It's then that I'm made aware of a glare courtesy of Miura. What the hell!? Is she an esper!? How could she tell where my thoughts were lingering? A woman's intuition really is a scary thing…

Stop that, I didn't do anything wrong here. I was a perfect gentleman, I didn't stare like some kind of pervert, I looked away and gave her some privacy.

"Well, you have a point there," Hiratsuka concedes, arms folded, regaining my attention. "The shopping district is not that far, so I suppose it's fine," I nod my head, before she adds something more, her tone sharp. "However, promise that someone will take you home from there."

"I'll do it," Comes the immediate response of Miura, before she immediately reddens and looks down, away from our surprised stares. "I-I mean… I can do it..."

This girl… that's a very bold proclamation you just made there, you know? It's embarrassing, so please have mercy on me. I don't know if my heart will be able to continue enduring her boldness… at least don't look this desperate, woman! It's not like I'll be going anywhere…

Not for now at least.

Hiratsuka-sensei observes her and shoots at me a smug look. I suspect that she already noticed Miura's unusual amount of concern for me… Geez, this won't be good. I bet I'll be getting teased about this subject if this keeps up.

"Sure, Miura, please do so," I see the older woman grin, her eyes darting between us. "We wouldn't want him getting into more trouble on his own, right?"

Woman, you're the one causing me trouble.

I suddenly feel a pinch in my arm, so I glare at the perpetrator behind the brief pain in my limb. The glare became a look of surprise seeing that it was Shiromeguri and she was… pouting? Could it be that you're not happy with situation? I know you're probably worried about having Miura getting home at a late time should she drop me off, but it's not like I was going to accept the offer or anything...

"I don't think that's necessary Yumi-chan," Shiromeguri now held an innocent expression, yet there's something off with her tone. I feel as if certain doom would find me if I were to say anything, so I wisely kept my mouth shut. "Yuuki-kun can easily take him home since they're neighbors so you won't have to do it."

So Shiromeguri knows him? Well, he does supposedly walk with me to school every morning. She might have seen him once before and introduced herself before I finally talked to her today. Alright, guess I somehow prefer dealing with that annoying guy instead of having Miura come to my house. Now that would be an awkward situation just waiting to happen with my parents apparently being home by this time. I can already feel the headache coming on just thinking about it. And I'm not even putting Belldandy and Deviluke into the picture. Let alone Komachi, now _that_ will cause Hell on Earth in an instant.

So no thanks. I choose life.

Miura glares at Shiromeguri, of course, she doesn't seem to be happy with how her friend had so easily sabotaged her plans. Shiromeguri feigns ignorance and looks at anything but the Fire Queen. I decide to avoid that landmine and just get things moving on.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, let's head out already, we'll be late." I slowly walk out, careful not to anger my bruises.

I ignore Hiratsuka-sensei's knowing grin as I exit the room, the girls following closely behind me.

 **3-2**

Well, I think these are the only minutes of silence I've had since I woke up today. And while I can appreciate that Miura and Shiromeguri are actually not saying a single word, this is getting a bit awkward. Miura still looks indignant with Shiromeguri for her suggestion while our senpai looks away guiltily. Just what I needed right now, these two not talking to each other… I may have to do something. This atmosphere is rapidly becoming suffocating.

Let's try some small talk.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03 **Section: **Song 01**

* * *

Right… There's a first time for anything I guess.

"Uhh… so Miura, do you usually eat at Yukihira's?" I ask, my face focused on the horizon as I leant over the wall just outside of Sobu, allowing my aching leg some rest. It's really starting to hurt again, and forcing myself to not limp is becoming a titanic feat to accomplish.

The blonde blinks and pouts, "Mou~! You already know that! Even if we didn't talk much before, we'd see each other at Yukihira's sometimes, right? Almost everyone in Sobu, like, goes there you know?" She folds her arms.

"But… it has been some time since his restaurant was last open," Shiromeguri finally speaks up, earning a disinterested gaze from her underclassman. "I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot."

"'Eeehh… Is that right?" Yikes, Miura's voice was really cold there. I see Shiromeguri flinch at it.

I clear my throat and tug at my collar. Man, the tension between this two is almost palpable. How could they become like this to one another for such a stupid reason? Weren't they best friends or something? Girls are seriously crazy!

"I was, like, talking to him, Meguri," Oh man, the Fire Queen's inner demon is coming out! "Since when have you been so meddl-"

"Miura," I cut her off, my voice as dry as I can make it. She is clearly startled, much more when I gaze at her in disapproval. I had to stop her before she said anything she'd regret.

"…Thanks, you know, for your offer I mean. I… appreciate it, but, I'd feel bad having you walk back home alone." I start, struggling to find the proper words.

"But…" I see her try to retort but I don't let her.

"And Shiromeguri was just looking out for you. A girl like you shouldn't be out late, you know?" I explain, before looking away in embarrassment. I hate having to say these kinds of lines, "Besides… We can see each other at school, right?"

"…Y-you mean it?" I look up when I hear the fragility of her voice. What I see is the look of pure innocent happiness coming from Miura Yumiko. Once again I'm taken aback at how something so initially mundane could actually be so meaningful for Miura should it come from me. I feel uneasiness creep up inside me as I'm reminded that the Miura of this world holds feelings for the 'me' that existed before I showed up.

"Yeah…" I could no longer look her in the eye, it felt wrong being the recipient of those feelings. They were not meant for me, "I'll probably keep hanging out at the same spot I took you earlier."

I glance behind Miura to see Shiromeguri looking a little sad. I'm not sure why, I can't think of a reason for her to be displeased. It was then that I realized, I just offered Miura a place where she can be alone with me. Crap, that's not good. If we spend any more time alone, it'll run risk of Miura trying to deepen whatever relationship she thinks we have. That's really bad, I can't return her feelings and if I screw up, I can wind up hurting her when the time comes to reject her. I have to avoid that.

"Uh, you and Shiromeguri can come around whenever you want," I see both girls blink at that. Shiromeguri's expression brightens as she smiles softly at me. Feeling awkward, I look away from her towards Miura instead and see the Fire Queen looking at me curiously. It's an odd expression she has, even stranger considering her previous look of happiness. I notice her blink in some sort of realization before smiling helplessly, she gives me a cute wink before I turn away with a heated face.

"Let's just go…" I grumble out, getting up from the supportive wall. I hear dual giggles behind me before I hear their steps follow my lead. Looks like the tension between the two has relaxed, that's good at least.

To my discomfort, I sense that they have placed me between each other. Miura simply smiles happily as she walks along my right while Shiromeguri peers at me curiously with her hands behind her back at my left.

"Do you feel alright, Hachiman-kun?" My senpai asks.

"Better," I reply monotonously, and she pouts. What?

"Hachiman-kun, at least look at me when you say so. You make it so hard to believe you," Shiromeguri says with a bothered tone. Well, she does have a point.

"I'm fine, Shiromeguri. Honest," I give her a thumbs up, cocking my lip upward a bit. Good grief, I hope I don't have to smile anymore than I've had this whole day. My lip muscles might wind up sorer than my whole body if this keeps up.

"Mmm..." I hear a hum from my other side. "Meguri is right, Hachiman. If you feel too much pain, just tell us. We can take a taxi or something, you know?"

I'm about to give my reply before noticing something ahead of us, three guys standing near a motorcycle. I roll my eyes as I notice that one of them is the annoyingly kind, **Yuuki Rito**. When they notice me, Yuuki and company rush towards us.

I sigh inwardly. Here we go again…

"Hey, Hachiman!" Yuuki calls my name as they approach. The trio stood before us, Shiromeguri nodding her head to greet them while Miura merely folded her arms and scrutinized them. For my part, I only stared at them in disinterest. New faces, great…

The three looked concerned, well, at least that's what I could tell from Yuuki and the guy with glasses at his side, the third guy made it harder, what with him wearing sunglasses and all.

Now that I look at them closely, the shorter of the two strangers embodies the look of what I'd call an otaku, not the gross type, that would be Zamoikusa, but the recluse sort that keeps his hobbies to himself. Light blue eyes, black hair that covered his forehead and roughly my height. All in all plain aside from the odd color of his eyes, I guess. He wore a dark blue blazer and blue pants, his uniform most likely.

The other guy was the opposite in every way, shape or form. He was significantly taller, with broad shoulders and resembled a delinquent, I doubt I can be accused of exaggeration. His dark hair was spiked upwards, must take a lot of hair products to keep it that way. I had to mention that his skin was fairly darker than average, a stark contrast compared to the others. Either a great tan, or he's part foreigner, one of the two but meh, not really important. He wore a black blazer, which was opened, revealing a white shirt, and his pants were black, a possible uniform from another high school perhaps? He looked a lot older to be one though.

I had to wonder, considering how late it was, why this delinquent was wearing sunglasses so close to sunset? You trying to get yourself killed driving that bike of yours? Well, who else would it belong to?

"Hachiman?" I see a worried Miura waving her hands in front of me. "A-are you in a trance or something?"

I blink at having my thoughts broken up so suddenly. Whoops, was I spacing out there?

"Ah, yeah, my bad. I was just wondering if it was alright for you two to be here." My female companions blink in confusion before I level a flat stare at the delinquent-looking fellow.

The guy in question also blinks before realization dawns on him at my implication, he begins to scowl in indignation. I notice Yuuki look between us nervously, while the plain-looking one simply fixes his glasses. I see the delinquent about to growl out some insult, but I cut him off.

"Yuuki might decide to say something stupid and embarrass himself in front of you two," I finish.

"Eh!? Wait, m-me!?" I hear the shorter idiot cry out. Wow, he's actually the shortest one out of all of us, isn't he? Both Miura ad Shiromeguri look to beat him by an inch. Hurry up and hit your growth spurt already. Aren't you a high schooler?

The taller guy stares at me, silence reigning before he suddenly starts laughing, in a dumb manner if I may add, with his hands on his hips before he steps up to me and pats my back forcefully. Tch… this guy, why the heck do you have to touch me?

"Hah! That was a good one Hikigaya! Just look at their faces," He motions his head towards Rito, Shiromeguri and Miura, who were visibly startled. "This act always pays off, huh?"

"Act?" Asks Miura, "Friends of yours, Hachiman?"

'Not really…' Is what I would have liked to say, but nothing good has happened from saying that before, so why keep bothering? Let's just play along. Anyhow, this fellow first struck me as a delinquent, but he seems rather idiotic in a friendly manner, not the behaviour one would expect from a person with his appearance. Kind of like a better Tobe I guess. But no Tobe is truly the best kind of Tobe.

"…Of sorts." I mutter.

"Well, I thought you'd look worse, Hachiman. Rito was going off about your eyes changing just now. Well... They're not pretty, that's for sure," The otaku says, I avoid his attempts to make eye contact. Stop that, it's creepy. And I think you just insulted me there otaku-san. You picking a fight? He turns to Shiromeguri. "Hello, Shiromeguri-senpai."

"Good evening, Aki-kun," She nods her head before turning her gaze to my neighbour, "Hello Yuuki-kun, long time no see." She greets him cheerfully. Then she waves a hand at the scary-looking guy. "Harima-kun, good to see you, too."

"Yo, Onee-san," The delinquent called Harima returned the gesture.

"Eh-eh-eh, h-h-hi Sh-Shiromeguri-s-s-s-senpai!" That idiot Yuuki is stammering again. This guy really is terrible with the female gender, isn't he?

As the two new faces begin teasing Yuuki for his reaction, something I feel will become a common occurrence, I focus on the matter at hand.

So Shiromeguri knows these two too? It's not that surprising if I took into consideration that Shiromeguri was very friendly and popular, especially for a Student Council President, which could have allowed her to meet students from other schools and befriend them, but what about the delinquent? Could it be that I underestimated her communication skills?

Besides that. This is Aki then? The guy that Utaha girl complained about wanting to drag her and now me into his dating sim project?

"So, Hachiman." I hear Aki speak up, turning away from an incredibly embarrassed Yuuki.

"What is it?" I mutter, with as much enthusiasm you'd have watching paint dry.

"Who's this with you?" He says gesturing to a bored-looking Miura. I notice Yuuki blanch in the corner of my eye. What's with that? Miura however, scowls. Uh-oh.

"It's, like, rude to talk about others when they're right here." She says in irritation, glaring at the plain-looking Aki. I catch Yuuki freeze as if prey in front of a predator before frantically turning away from the Fire Queen. She wasn't even talking to you idiot. For his part, Aki merely coughs into his fist and averts his gaze, that's pretty impressive actually. I absentmindedly notice Harima continue whatever brief conversation he and Shiromeguri were having without skipping a beat. "Miura Yumiko, if you must know."

Once her name was revealed, I notice the three newly arrived males show varying degrees of surprise on each of their faces. Aki quickly adjusts his glasses to compose himself, quick thinking to keep everyone else from catching that. Harima, having had his attention snapped back at us, rubs the back of his head with one eyebrow raised. How can a guy that is the epitome of what a typical delinquent looks like, look so innocent? And Yuuki… Well, the girls weren't really paying attention to this idiotic open book in the first place. Close your mouth already, why are you gaping?

"Ehem… Right…" I turn back to Aki as his voice fades briefly, his eyes gazing at both Yuuki and Harima before continuing. "...Nice to meet you, Miura-san." Suddenly, Aki gives me a puzzled expression. "I never thought I'd see Hachiman hanging with… others from his school."

No one, huh? Oh, yeah, of course. I'm the most hated guy in Sobu and the only people nice to me were previously kept at bay by the prior Hachiman. I guess I had no one to talk to before today. Wait, what about Zaimokuza, did he never…?

"With Yoshiteru as an exception of course," I just thought of that gross guy and this boy mentions him? 'Speak of the chuuni, and he will come,' huh? Are they friends or something? Aki just called Zaimokuza by his name, so that might be the case.

"Quit joking, he's not my friend," I refuse to refer to him as one even in this world, we're both fellow loners and that's all it'll ever be.

"Oh, that's right. He said something about lone spirits having no need of friends, right? What a cool guy…" Aki fixes his glasses, "Oh, I just recalled that he still has my trilogy of Road to Paradise!" He raises a fist upward, his tone also increasing. "Gah! I totally forgot due to my destined project!"

I can only deduce Road to Paradise is some sort of game. But what's this about a destined project? Is he referring to the thing Utaha mentioned? 'Destined'? He… wasn't _that_ kind of person was he? I don't need another delusional fellow in my life.

Speaking of delusional fellows, I feel as though he said something odd regarding Zaimokuza just now...

Shiromeguri giggles at Aki's outburst, while Miura grimaces in disgust. Hey now, no need to be rude. I mean, I get it, but you don't have to let him know about it, do you? Aki, was it? Well, just like with Harima, the otaku boy seemed rather calm at first, but he's surprisingly vocal about his games. That might explain why he wants to make one of his own. These things are his passion I guess.

Something you want to strive for, huh?

…

I will do it…

I'll become the best house husband this world has ever known!

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I carefully observe the two new faces, none of them were what their appearance spoke of them. That's refreshingly different to say the least, I'm tired of the clichéd characters, you know?

"You were introducing yourselves…?" Miura growls, her brow ticking. Yikes, move the conversation along Aki.

"Oh yeah, s-sorry," Aki shakes his head and bows to her, "I'm Aki Tomoya from the Togoyasaki High School. Founder, producer and director of the circle, Blessing Software. Nice to meet you."

 **Blessing Software**? This guy really is into games I guess… and he's respectful, so he's got that going for him. We wouldn't want him making the Fire Queen pissed. I still want to live. Now, this guy does somehow seem like someone capable of creating such a game I suppose, but was it that easy? I'm actually intrigued on how he's pulling that sort of thing off by himself.

Miura doesn't seem impressed in the slightest by what **Aki Tomoya** said, so she gives him a curt nod and turns to the scary looking guy, folding her arms. Noticing his gaze, the guy stops his chat with Shiromeguri and speaks.

"Well, I'm Harima Kenji. A man who has fallen in love and has recently gotten his heart broken in a tragic manner," To her surprise and mine, he speaks dramatically. What the heck is with that introduction? It just seems to out of place, and it's not like anyone asked either.

However, what was more startling was the face Miura sported in that moment. She just stood there, staring at nothing in silence. **Harima Kenji** furrowed a brow, probably offended by the lack of reaction. Shiromeguri grabs her hand, taking her out of her trance.

"Yumi-chan?" She peeks at her face with a concerned expression, "You okay?"

Miura blinks twice, noticing the attention she was drawing. She shakes her head and smiles at her reassuringly, "Y-yeah, I just..." She shoots me a quick glance. What is it? "S-sorry. Ehm… I guess it's cool meeting Hachiman's friends."

I internally cringe at that, stop it Miura. I might just believe that if you keep saying it.

Harima stares at her and laughs loudly, "Haha! Well, you bet that meeting a man in love is something cool!" To my surprise, he puts an arm around my shoulder, "Anyway, I'm still pissed that some little shits attacked you, Hikigaya. How many were they?"

I'm surprised to hear that, but shrug his arm off. You don't need to touch me to ask that.

"You know about that?"

"Of course we know!" Aki speaks up, looking unexpectedly serious, "Rito came looking for you, and he ran into your homeroom teacher. She told him about the incident, and he told me."

"And Aki told me, so I tagged along," Harima added. "Who knows? Those bitches may be up to something, in case you needed some muscle to watch your back."

Alright… I would have rather kept this incident inside a small circle but I guess that was out of my control. This happened while I was unconscious after all, that meddling hag should've kept her mouth shut.

Hearing what Harima said though… So, these guys were also close friends of mine, huh? Well, why else would he say that sort of thing? If they were fake, it wouldn't have sounded so… sincere. Hah… It's so much easier living in a world where nobody likes you, let alone when the people that _do_ like you, like another version of yourself that isn't really you. Huh, the situation sounds messier when I put it that way.

"…Right. Don't worry about it," I start, unsure how to react to this kind of support.

"Yeah! Hachiman, like, drove all of them off by himself! There's no way they'd come back!" Looks like Miura couldn't hold back anymore. Hey wait, don't say it like that. I didn't really win, they just got caught and ran. And weren't you and Shiromeguri insisting that I was pretty beat up?

"Hoh! I didn't expect any less, Hikigaya," Harima raised a fist. "Still, I wish I was there with you to beat them to a bloody pulp!"

I should appreciate the thought, and actually, I can see you doing something like that, but seriously, that would have turned out worse for us, so it's better that didn't happen.

"Calm down Kenji-kun. What matters is that he's fine," Aki states, and Rito nods. "What happened exactly?"

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03 **Section: **Picture 01**

* * *

"It doesn't really matter," I shrug my shoulders. "Like you said, I'm fine, so there's no need to make a big deal out of this." I growl. Harima kept muttering something as he stood a bit away from us, while Aki stared at me inquisitively.

I ignore it and then, I start walking forward.

Miura and Shiromeguri walk up to me, the blonde pulling me by my blazer, halting my progress. What is it now? You're going to stretch it, and I don't want to buy another one.

"Hachiman, are we really going to Yukihira's? Don't act tough, you really were hurt, you know?"

"Hold up!" I turn around to see Rito and the others following, this time getting close enough to get a better look at my bandaged face. Hey, wait a second there. Why are you getting so close!? It's bad enough that these two women don't know what personal space is, I don't want you to join in you perverted idiot! Totsuka's the only one who has permission, dammit!

"Ah! You really are bruised all over your face!" Yuuki states the obvious. You were told I got in a fight. Did you expect me to come out 100%?

"Hmph. If I was there, those bitches would've been roadkill!" I double take at Harima's sudden aggression. Looks like this guy can be scary when he wants to, too. But could you please not focus that anger at me? I'm innocent here and you're scaring the others.

"Oi, relax," I find myself commanding the taller boy. Was I insane? He looks like he'd paint me black and blue, "It's not like I didn't offer any resistance. I ran them off and they'll probably get suspended by tomorrow."

Harima assumed a thoughtful expression before nodding. I sigh in relief, yet Yuuki and Aki don't seem to agree. I glare at them, before I start walking forward once more.

"Hey, Hachiman!" Miura starts, coming up to me as well, "Mou… you're, like, really hard-headed, are you?"

Yuuki's voice follows, nervous as always it seems when the opposite gender is around, "Y-yeah… we're j-j-just w-worried about you."

I'm getting tired of everyone judging and arguing every time I make a decision that doesn't correspond to their ideals. Even if they are worried, they have no voice or opinion in deciding what I do. It's my life after all… No, wait, it isn't actually… This isn't _my_ life. Shit…

I'm not even sure if thinking this way is correct anymore, I mean, I never really experienced others worrying about me, at least, not in such a direct manner. Outside Komachi of course. I guess it's because I had just come around to realizing that both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama cared for me as they hated seeing myself getting hurt when I resolved things in the way I was good at, the old way… my way.

That was a thing of the past though, as they were not around anymore… Not the ones I knew anyway. If that's the case, why not return to that old method? I have a sick game to win, one that will require me to get to know people more personally, so I can't simply get discouraged and let such trivialities bother me. I'll do whatever it takes to succeed, whenever necessary.

I want my previous life back after all.

I turn at them, gazing at them blankly before raising a thumbs up for the third time, "I'm okay. I mean it."

They exchange glances, Miura pouting, as did Shiromeguri, Harima seemed to believe me, and Aki seemed neutral. Yuuki let out a resigned sigh before scratching his head.

"Hachiman," The otaku boy fixes his glasses, unexpectedly releasing a stoic presence. "A smile would help you in that argument, I mean, non-reactive characters are so hard to get sometimes. You need to show more reaction!" What nonsense was this guy spouting? "The secret behind cold characters is that at some point they release all their inner feelings, making everybody realize how passionate they truly were! Hinedere! You have to be a hinedere!"

"...I'm not a character of a story, idiot. I don't have tropes that describe my personality." I respond curtly. And what the hell's a hinedere? No wait, that's what Komachi used to call me! Still, what was it again?

"Mmm…?" Harima folds one arm, his other hand under his chin as he seems to be reflecting, "That's actually a protagonist I'd use."

"Just what the heck are you talking about?" Miura asks, irritated. Whoops, I almost got interested in that conversation. I nearly became kin with the likes of Zamoikusa! Gross! Thank you Miura-tan for snapping me out of it.

I had to wonder though, the comment made by Harima, mmm, is this guy knowledgeable about manga and anime? Alright, a delinquent otaku, that's one I didn't expect, but I guess it's possible if he hangs out with Aki. The bespectacled guy even called him by his name, so there's that.

"Nothing important," I reply with a deadpan. "So, as I was saying…" I look at Yuuki and company, "I'm fine. Might need some rest, but I'll be fine by tomorrow. Well, see ya."

And as I turn around, Aki's voice echo, "Hold it, Hachiman. We're coming to Yukihira's too. I still have business with you. I assume you read my message."

I did, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Is that right?" I raise an eyebrow, taking out my phone, "I was fighting by the time you sent it. So as you might imagine, I had my hands full."

Aki folds his arms, looking thoughtful, "I'm sure I sent you the message when classes ended. You weren't in class?"

"I was," I answer, glancing at Miura to see any reaction on her. I better not lie as she may accidently blow away my cover. "It probably arrived later. Whatever it was, can't it wait? I promised to take these two out," I gesture at Shiromeguri and Miura, who back at my sides.

Miura seems happy with that comment, she looked like a little kid being allowed to have dessert. Stop that, someone might get the wrong idea. Shiromeguri though, she still seems worried, which is the reason I have to do this. I won't be the reason for their grief.

"Actually," Harima's stomach growls loudly. Seriously, was your stomach planning to do that? This can't be a coincidence. I just know what's going to follow, seriously, it's such a cliche… "I haven't eaten nothing since yesterday, and I'm broke. Might as well have Yukihira feed us for free."

Tch! This guy… That was a double negative there you idiot. And the worst of all is that I was thinking just the same, at least in the grammatically correct way. I have to admit, I am curious about how good Yukihira's cooking was as everyone talks about it being great, and adding the possibility of it being free food, if what his offer earlier in the morning was the true. Free food is after all, the best kind of food. Maybe he can cook me up something I like. Wait, did my brain just stop working for a moment? I was never the type to get this excited for food like those shounen protagonists! But… Komachi did say that Belldandy's heavenly breakfast was almost as good as his, I can't be blamed for my spark of curiosity.

"I-if your friends don't m-mind u-us tagging along…" Adds Yuuki, and Shiromeguri smiles brightly. No, don't say it senpai!

"We don't! You three are more than welcome to join us!" I made the mistake of underestimating Megu-Megu-Megurin's far more developed social personality. Honestly, she's a nice person.

Harima raises a thumbs up, grinning, while Aki and Yuuki exchange glances of relief. Well, now that she said that, I guess I can't complain. I'm surprised that Miura didn't make any objection though.

"Oi, you okay with this?" I grumble softly so the others wouldn't hear, and she blinks. Hopefully, her usual Fire Queen personality can get me out of this.

"A-ah, sure. I… I want to know the type of guys you hang out with, you know?" I see her twirl her hair, averting her eyes in a shy manner. Strike out, huh?

I sigh once more and turn towards the road ahead. I have a bad feeling about this.

Now that I think about it. Did Miura completely forget about Yuuki's introduction? Well, can't say he didn't have it coming. That guy really is hopeless.

Seriously, what does that Haruna girl see in that idiot?

 **3-3**

"Hehe, I knew you'd come, but I didn't think you'd bring so much company."

I roll my eyes at Yukihira's comment, "That makes two of us… didn't expect this either."

Standing outside the family Restaurant Yukihira, the owner, **Yukihira Souma** , had apparently already closed for the day. The redhead was grinning at us before his gaze landed on the females of our group. As he looked at both Miura and Shiromeguri, he instantly turned to me with a startled look. It was pretty obvious, his staring that is, but I didn't make it easy for him, standing behind the others as I always do.

All I can figure is that Yukihira was also aware of the bad treatment my previous self gave to Miura, and the fact that I never spoke, much less hung out with Shiromeguri. Noticing my cocked eyebrow, Yukihira cough into his hand, regaining his composure.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03 **Section: **Song 02**

* * *

"Y-yeah, come in! Friends are always welcome!" Yukihira steps to the side, motioning us to go inside as he slides the door open. Is that a wise thing to do there? Nepotism tends to lead to ruin, especially at a place of business.

"Sup, Yukihira. I'm hungry as hell!" I hear Harima call out loud as he stomps inside. Well, I suppose he really is a freeloader. But I'm not really one to talk.

"Kenji-kun, that was pretty jerkish… but I suppose it's part of your character," Aki points out. Oi, we're not in a game or anime. Quit categorizing people. "Hey, Souma. Hope we're not intruding."

"Of course not, the more the merrier," He grins, closing the door behind us after we enter. "Miura, Shiromeguri, good to see you guys again. Been some time, eh?"

"Umm..." Miura nods, "Since you closed the restaurant, right?"

Shiromeguri puts a finger on her chin, "I think yeah… Yukihira-kun mentioned that his father left suddenly to another country if I'm not mistaken."

Yukihira knows these two personally, it seems. How so, that's beyond me. I'll keep my mouth shut and let them talk. I take a seat as they continue to talk. Yuuki sits in front of me with Aki to his right, luckily my seat is on the edge towards the windows, however Miura and Shiromeguri take their seats to my left. Where's the deliqu- Oi, oi, why are you going into the kitchen? This is exceeding the limits of trust, you know? I'd kick you straight out of the restaurant if it were mine!

"…Haha, that's right," My attention returns to my classmate and senpai. "I bet you missed two of your best clients, Yukihira-kun!"

Oh, so they know each other because of how often they've eaten here. Figures.

"Hey, don't let the others hear you. They might just get jealous about that!" Yukihira's joke seems to draw out a laugh from the others. Even Aki and Miura have smiles of amusement. I remain quiet as they begin their small-talk, uncomfortable at this warm atmosphere. I just couldn't understand it. These guys were seriously my friends?

Yukihira aside, I don't know what my alter-ego saw in the others that warranted the title of friendship. Yuuki was a spineless idiot, Aki was an eccentric otaku -possibly worse than Zaimokuza- and while I'm the last person to talk about appearances, I would have never thought to even interact with someone like Harima.

"Seriously? Yo, Hikigaya!" I hear Yukihira call out in an exasperated tone.

"What is it?" Whoops, looks like I was unconsciously looking away in a bored manner.

"You got in another fight?" He asks. This again? How many times am I going to have to deal with this question today?

Tired of answering, I simply give him a vague shrug. I just want to get my meal and head home already.

"He, like, totally got in a fight! He said he totally fought, like, six of them!" I hear Miura yell out in high spirits. I notice Shiromeguri nodding with a helpless smile.

I appreciate your excitement, Miura, but please calm down. We may be the only people here, but it's still pretty embarrassing having my actions be broadcasted in that manner. Just look how they're looking at us! Also, they were only five.

Yukihira smirked, resting a hand on my shoulder. Don't people realize that doing so is completely useless? I'm not the type that enjoys being touched either, it's really annoying actually.

"Wow, Hachiman, that's impressive," Yuuki says admiringly. You already knew that idiot, stop acting, "You usually hate fighting more than four." I notice Yuuki smile nervously as he looks at the girls, "Among other things..."

I narrow my gaze at him, what's that supposed to mean?

"By the way Souma, surely you remember that I'm still counting with you for the next trip. The team needs our nutritional cook to stay focused on the job," Aki says, his tone serious. I guess he's really into his game.

"Hai, hai, Tomoya," Yukihira waves his hand dismissively. "You don't have to remind me every time we see each other, you know?"

Harima suddenly sits near us, eating rice from a bowl in a dumb manner. Oi, you didn't steal that, right? As he does, he speaks, "Heol yweah! Foof is whaf we need!"

At least finish chewing before you speak, dammit. You're making a mess on our table.

"Well, can I get the rest of you the same as usual?" Yukihira pulls out a notepad and pen. Everyone gives their affirmatives, guess they're all regulars. I figured that I should go ahead and do the same, I'm not sure what my 'regular' is but as long as there are none of those cursed tomatoes, I'll be fine.

As I pondered on my food, Yukihira briefly approaches the counter to get the condiments. For some reason he paled, albeit briefly and coughed into his mouth, regaining his composure. What was that about? …Whatever, it's free food so anything he has ready for me will do.

"Ah, su-" I start as he returns.

"S-so, Hachiman, what'll you have? You interested in what we had for the special today?" I look up in confusion at his stutter. He had a nervous smile, and gestured at the sign right behind him. I'm not in much of a mood to try dishes, I just want to get this over with already.

"Not really. I'll ju-" I try once more, looking away.

"Are you sure? You might like it, you know?" Tch… Quit interrupting me, and let me order my food already. He was still gesturing at the sign with a stiff smile. Hah… I give a half-hearted glance at it. When I see the special, I feel my eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"You serious?" I ask flatly.

"H-huh?" Yukihira's nervous smile falters at that. Did he not notice what his own sign says? Was he really the owner of a restaurant?

"You know I hate tomatoes, idiot," I lean my head on my hand.

"W-wha? Oh… Hehe, oops. I forgot that was the special today," He looks sheepish, as he realizes his mistake. But seriously, it's called Tomato Nabe, what else did you think it was?

"Ne, you don't like tomatoes?" I lazily look over at a curious Miura. Excuse me, but why do you look so interested? Could it be… You're planning on the major event of sharing bento!? Please don't, my poor heart won't be able to take it.

"Ah? Yeah, I can't stand them," I give her my reply.

"Y-yeah, I don't particularly care for them either, you know?" She smiles as she looks away happily. What the hell? Stop acting so cute.

"…Is that right?" I mutter, before noticing the tense expression on Yukihira, who, with folded arms, stood right next to me. You got a problem?

"Ahaha… I should probably get to your meals," He scratches his head, finally heading to the kitchen, "I just hope that... _Machida-san_ was able to find her _Metronome_ in the back." Hoh… Making others work after hours? Oi, Yukihira, you're not a tyrant boss, are you?

Wait, what's a metronome doing in a restaurant? I notice the girls next to me and Yuuki look on in utter confusion. Good thing I'm not the only one who's lost here. Harima's off in his own world, eating his bowl of rice.

"Right…" Is all I can mutter. Hey, wait he didn't take my or-

"Puah!" I blink, tearing my gaze back towards the otaku in surprise. He looked to have apparently choked on some water and spit it out… that's disgusting. Aki coughed heavily as some sort of realization dawned on his face as his glasses somehow managed to crack. What the hell? I look around. Did I miss something?

"Oi, Tomoya. The hell's wrong with you?" Harima asks, Shiromeguri having gone up to him in worry, softly patting a still coughing Aki on the back. She seriously does worry about everybody, I can't imagine how she can keep that up without tiring. That kindness of yours may bring you problems in the near future, you know?

Aki manages to calm himself, giving Shiromeguri a reassuring smile. But I did notice how tense his body remained, so something was still up. My bubbly senpai didn't seem to catch that as she returned to her seat while he pocketed out another pair of glasses. I have no idea how you broke the previous ones, but, how many pairs do you have? Were you actually planning on ruining your last ones?

"Oh… Eh..." Aki looks at Yukihira, who was by the kitchen. As their eyes met, the redhead quickly made a motion of the kitchen knife he held with his left towards the counter. Hmmm... The condiments…? What?

Yuuki stands up and walks to the counter, grabbing a soy sauce bottle and a tiny container that was filled with pepper, "Did you need this Souma?"

I'm not sure that was it. Why would Aki panic over some soy sauce? Both he and Yukihira are acting pretty suspicious right now.

"Ah, no… That's not…" Aki weakly protests, staring anywhere but where Yuuki is.

"Huh? But you guys we-... UWAH!" Yuuki looked confused before his eyes caught something causing him to jump back in pure terror before tripping.

"Yuuki-kun? What's wrong?" Shiromeguri asks, Miura furrowed her brows in confusion.

As the idiot pales, he steps back, exchanging glances with Yukihira, who pursed his lips awkwardly and nods grimly. What's with these guys so suddenly? All I can think is that there's something behind the counter. Does this restaurant have mice or something? Probably not, it might be something else.

"N-n-nothing!" He returns to his seat and grabs the menu list, hiding his horrified face behind it, "T-There's so many dishes! W-what s-should I choose?"

You're already getting your order, idiot. Though now I'm sure. There's something amiss. They're hiding something, and I bet it's related to what Yukihira commented before heading to the kitchen. However, I have no idea who that Machida person is, but the metronome part… I feel like I heard something about that before.

Harima shrugs his shoulders, "Don't mind him. He's probably still nervous about Onee-san and the blondie."

"Don't call me blondie!" Miura growls out.

"Tch," Harima fixes his sunglasses dramatically. "Could it be that all blondes are irritable?" And while Aki looked ready to refute, he added, "Shut it, Tomoya. Sawamura-sensei is a lousy guy too and guess what, a blondie."

Ignoring the just mentioned name, I'm not sure if I can agree with him. The stereotype of blonde girls is always portrayed in a way to make them look wealthy, spoiled and irritating. It's just so normal in these times to see the blond character as the more unlikeable sort, but it's nowhere near true in actual life. I mean, Miura isn't so bad once her Fire Queen mode is extinguished and Hayama… Well, who cares about that idiot anyways?

"Hah? You want to, like, repeat that?" Harima you idiot, while Miura did sort of prove you right about being irritable, even I know that you don't say that sort of thing in front of one from the female population. That's just begging for trouble. Look! She's glaring because of you! Fix it! Fix it right now!

"..." Harima remains silent. He looks away with a grimace as he breaks into cold sweat. Oi, I understand that sort of reaction to the Fire Queen's terrorizing gaze, but doing so will onl-

"I'm, like, totally talking to you," Miura spits out.

…Piss her off… Geez, the tension between these two are palpable. Looking around I see Yuuki staring out the window in pure terror, wait, don't do that, you're going to scare someone outside with that expression of yours. Aki has also averted his gaze, fixing his glasses while also having broken out in cold sweat. My poor senpai looks completely helpless right now, having no idea how to calm down a very annoyed Miura Yumiko. And Yukihira… he's in his own world cooking… Why was he wearing a bandana?

Honestly… Am I going to have to figure something out? I really don't want to… Hah~ It really is a burden to be the greatest type of person ever~!

No, wait. I seriously don't want to do this. I have to point out that the fact that Miura had even managed to intimidate someone with the looks of Harima is horrifyingly amazing. She's truly scary when she wants to. Why would I purposefully subject myself to that kind of trauma?

"Yumi-chan..." Shiromeguri suddenly pulls Miura's cheek as she stands at her side with a look of disapproval. We all look in surprise as Miura becomes red in embarrassment. "Stop acting like that. You're scaring everybody and we're supposed to be having a good time here."

Whoa, this might be the first time I see Megu Megu Megurin act as a senpai instead of her bubbly self, but that's not what is startling. The fact that someone could lecture Miura during her Fire Queen mode was something I never thought I'd see… ever.

"Meguri~! Quit pulling my cheeks, it hurts!" Miura whines childishly, pushing her friend away, "He's the one that started it, you know?"

"Really Yumi-chan," She frowns as if chastising a younger sibling, "You're overreacting."

As my senpai's lecture continues, I feel someone nudging my arm. I look blankly at Aki, who leaned across the table to whisper something, "This is incredible. To see Sobu's Legendary Fire Queen in this kind of state. Shiromeguri-senpai must have alloted most of her points in charisma."

He was correct by all means. Shiromeguri was just exceptional at socializing, even with those like Miura Yumiko, or Harima Kenji. It's a bit refreshing to witness the extent of Shiromeguri's capabilities when she directs her charming personality towards those that are actually the opposite. But still, quit using video game terms to describe the real world. Or at least, keep it to yourself.

"Heheh," I see Harima chuckling with arms folded. "You sure know where to pick your friends, huh?" Seriously, I don't want to hear that from you.

"Here it is!" Yukihira suddenly appears before our table, holding a tray. I blink as he puts in the table several dishes. While my knowledge was a bit limited, I could recognize the Tomato Nabe, the beef stew and… wow, the Roast Pork looked amazing. Was that mine, even after he completely ignored my attempt at ordering? Hmph, I'll forgive you for your previous antics Yukihira.

Harima and Yuuki were close to drooling, even I could feel my mouth watering at the sight of such splendid banquet. Miura and Shiromeguri were staring, cheeks red, at the food before them. Huh, could it be that the trick behind calming a wild beast like the Fire Queen is actually food that looked this good?

"As expected of the official cook of Blessing Software," Aki states seriously, not looking at anybody in particular. "Chiba's proud chef, Yukihira Souma!" Somehow, that sounded like some sort of character's presentation from an anime. Stop speaking like that, you're just making a fool out of yourself.

"Happy to serve!" Yukihira says with a smirk, before patting Aki's back in a dumb manner, "I didn't say I'd join you, Tomoya. I'll have to return to Tokyo in a few days, idiot."

The bespectacled boy shook his head, standing and raising a fist, "Matters not, Souma! Your place in the team will remain intact until you return! Our dreams may take us to different paths, but as long as our hearts seek the same goal, we'll..."

I ignore the senseless blabber of the Otaku, my eyes focusing on the dish before me. I gulp in expectation, my tongue ready to taste the exquisite meal that let out an intoxicating, yet addictive aroma. Wait... What the hell!? These stupid thoughts are popping up for some reason... since when have I used such stupid words to describe food?

Everyone seemed in some sort of trance as they kept observing Yukihira's dishes carefully. I cough, and grab my set of chopsticks, making everybody return to reality, "C'mon guys, eat to your heart's content," Yukihira states, his fist crashing with Harima's in a sign of friendship. "I made plenty so dig in!"

"Thanks for the meal!" Everyone said with far more excitement than I. I can't blame them.

After that, everyone begins to eat their food in sync. Well, besides me at least. My cat's tongue doesn't allow me to eat yet. Might as well get some soy sauce while I let it cool down.

As I made my way to the counter, Yukihira puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn to him with a bothered face, yet I found myself surprised to see the stern expression he sported, "Be careful, the condiments might be a little… spicy."

I cock an eyebrow as he lets my shoulder go, folding his arms and nodding. That seems overly serious for some condiments, doesn't it?

Reaching the counter, I observe the bottles briefly, finally finding the one with soy sauce. Great, hopefully my meal has cooled down slightly enough for me to enjoy it with this. Upon gripping the bottle of soy sauce, I notice something unsettling.

Let me put it simply, there was something that shouldn't be there just behind the counter. Is that someone's head? Wait, that's a hairband, isn't it? I narrow my gaze, leaning to get a better view before I blink in surprise, the bottle slips from my grasp and falls to the ground. Breaking on impact and spilling its content.

Everyone turns to me, and I try to calm myself, "Uh, the bottle, was... slippery," Yukihira throws a piece of cloth to me. I grab it by instinct.

"You might as well clean it," He says, subtly glancing at Miura. "We wouldn't want a mess occurring inside my restaurant, right? Take your time."

Harima laughs, "Haha! Hikigaya, you're a total klutz!"

Miura glares at him, making Harima sweatdrop, "Shouldn't you be, like, worried, he could have cut himself with it. Hmph… Sometimes guys are just so…" She stands up, and both Aki and Yuuki stand in her way.

"Y-your f-food w-will g-g-get c-cold!" Yuuki stammers.

"Y-yeah, it would be disrespectful to let the food that Souma made us to get cold," Aki adds, yet Miura only needed to harden her gaze to make them pale. Oi, where does that leave me?

I can somehow see what they're trying to do, but why? Who's the person that's hiding behind the counter anyway? I was about to make comment about it before Yukihira clears his throat, earning the focus in the room.

"You're okay, right Hachiman?" He looks a bit bothered, "You don't mind... cleaning that up, do you? It'd be best if… _you_ do."

I stare at him in befuddlement before slowly nodding my head, "…It was my fault in the first place, so it's fine." I turn around and gaze over my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll be quick. You must be hungry, so go on ahead."

"Mmmm..." She made a humming sound, signaling that she wasn't happy, yet she relented, heaving a sigh.

"There's a dustpan and a brush there, too," Yukihira adds before pushing Miura back to her seat. "C'mon! I want to hear your thoughts, Miura." He grins and Miura is startled at his bright tone. "I'll keep his food warm so he can enjoy it too. No worries about that."

Shiromeguri smiles in agreement, "Yukihira-kun is right, Yumi-chan."

"I'm so glad to be alive!" Harima suddenly shouts, tears flooding down under his sunglasses, "This is the freaking best!" I cock an eyebrow as he rampages through his bowl.

With Harima eating, the rest follow, and they all start putting funny and embarrassing faces, the girls pressing their legs together under the table for some reason… I'll ignore that terrifying implication. Well, taking into account the rather unsubtle messages Yukihira gave me, I can only assume that he wants me to deal with this hidden person for some reason. I'd have ignored this, but my spine is telling to heed his words.

I walk inside the counter, taking a better view of the unexpected presence, who turned out to be a girl. She sat on the ground, legs bent and hands resting over her knees, while her back rested on the inner part of the counter. Her strangely red eyes were directed at me in the form of a glare. I was taken aback, but quickly regained my composure, glancing sideways to make sure the others were focused on their food.

Shiromeguri kept giving Miura bits from her own plate, so at least they were both distracted. Yuuki, Aki and Yukihira, gazed at me from their corner of their eyes as they continued their meal. I sigh in relief and kneel, the soy sauce bottle remainings between me and the girl.

Before starting to clean, I silently observe the girl before me. By all means, she was attractive. From what I could tell, she had a slim figure. I first thought I was mistaken, but her eyes are indeed red, scarlet red. But that gaze of hers is quite intimidating… I'd rather avoid falling under direct eye contact. She has long black hair, reaching her back, a white headband adorning the top of her head. That pretty face of hers though, it sported a disinterested expression that was sort of familiar.

She sported a dark-colored sailor school uniform, and black stockings… oh… there's soy sauce stains on them. I can assume that's the reason for her glare.

"..." I'm unsure of what to say, "Well… sorry about that," I start cleaning, using the cloth to absorb the soy sauce, carefully doing so to not cut myself with the shards of glass. The girl remains silent, only watched me with a dry face.

Eventually, I hear her voice whisper, "I knew it…"

What could she be talking about? Why's a girl hiding here in Yukihira's restaurant anyway?

Mmm… Could it be that she has a hidden relationship with Yukihira? It'd make sense then, as she probably decided to hide in here due to our sudden appearance in the restaurant. Is it really so controversial for two high school students to date? Well, Yukihira's a first year and she looks to be older, I guess that's it.

"I… Uh, won't say anything," I mutter. "It's none of my business." And as I was about to resume the cleaning, I raise my gaze. She's frowning.

"So… You _are_ casting me aside, Ronriteki-kun… Shame on you."

I stop on that instant, a feeling of dread invading all my senses. My muscles tense, my breath halts, my eyes widen. There was only one person that had called me like that since I woke in this crazy reality, and that was **Kasumigaoka Utaha**. She was the girl I spoke over the phone this morning, right?

Ow! I jolt at the sudden pain. Looking at my hand, I notice I had cut myself with a piece of the bottle. Soon, blood makes its way out of the wound. However, this was not my worry at the current moment.

Considering what I learnt throughout the day, Miura won't be happy to know that I'm on first name basis with a girl. After all, I refused to do so when Miura asked during lunch break. Now, putting that apart, why is Utaha hiding behind the counter of restaurant Yukihira?

This is really bad… This will certainly create a huge misunderstanding! I now see why the others acted so suspiciously. Somehow I can appreciate what they were trying to do, but what kind of warning was that!? They probably know Utaha, and if I remember correctly, during the phone call, Utaha mentioned Miura as someone who it was surprising that I was talking to after some specific incident.

Yukihira's words suddenly splash into my mind like a bucket of cold water.

 _"You might as well clean it. We wouldn't want a mess occurring inside my restaurant, right? Take your time."_

Yukihira wasn't referring to the soy sauce. He even glanced at Miura briefly while saying that… So that means there's bad blood between the two of them. How and why, I'm not sure.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03 **Section: **Song 03**

* * *

Damn it… It's things like these that keep reminding me that I don't know anything about this world. I really need a good source of information now that I'm stuck here… Yukihira looks to be a promising one. I'm going to have to speak with him some day when no one's around so I can ask him about my life in this world and any matter related to my other self. He seems to be the one who knew the former Hachiman better. But how can I ask without giving away that I'm not from this world?

"What happened to your eyes?" I blink, Utaha's whisper reaching my ears.

Well, I can conclude with total resolution that my most visible trait is my dead-fish eyes if my previous interactions with my world's Snow Queen hadn't already taught me that. There's not one person that hasn't pointed them out this entire day… Bah…

"You… What are you doing here?" Ignoring her question, I ask my own, "I told you I couldn't meet with you, didn't I?"

"Liar…" She says, almost quietly, "You said you had something important to do..." Frowning her brows, she adds, "More important than getting a copy of the first volume of my next series..."

"Did I?" I look upward, as in thought, "Well, things happened."

"You have bruises… So you got in a fight… Did someone hit you in the eyes? Maybe that's why they're like that." She asks and I cringed internally. She's speaking with this soft and worried tone, but she managed to say something really mean there… My eyes are just like that, dammit. If something hit them I'd be blind.

"That's not how that works..." I mutter, then I look around, while trying to find my words. "Look. We both know how these things work. I try to explain, you retort loudly, then things go bad," I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Let's just skip all of that. I'll pretend I didn't see anything and get back to the others."

Utaha glares at me, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She fixes her hair, seemingly uninterested, but that's obviously not the case. "This is worrying… You've never been so inconsiderate before. I can only assume something occurred." She tilts her head, "Would you at least care to explain why that Miura woman is with you? I'm actually giving you a chance to do so, Ronriteki-kun. Use it wisely."

Alright, she seems more interested in the fact that I actually came here with Miura than me blowing her off, and if the sharpness of her tone is anything to go by, I need exercise extreme caution with my answer. If I can explain everything properly, she may let me go without causing a scene. Although, it irritates me that I have to give explanations about my own life to this unknown girl.

"I got in a fight, she found me. I ended up at the nurse's office. She's a classmate, so sensei asked her _and_ Shiromeguri to look after me," I narrow my gaze as I continue, "I ran into the others, got hungry, and finally, we came here." I start wiping the floor again, "That's all. Happy?"

She stares at me, "Not particularly." She changes her position, her legs to the side. Oi, is it just me, or does every motion this girl take ooze seduction? It somehow looked like that. Yet another dangerous woman has crossed my path… How many of them were they already?

"How did you know I'd come here?" I ask, still focused on picking the pieces of the bottle and putting them in the dustpan.

"You'd thought I wouldn't know? How silly, Ronriteki-kun," She giggles, and I raise my head to look back at her. "I know you more than you think." I feel a shiver run down my spine. That's actually really scary there…

"I wonder if that's true," I comment almost weakly.

She smiles, "It wasn't that difficult to figure it out. Yukihira-kun was in Chiba, so I knew you'd come here eventually."

Another person apparently close enough to me to guess my actions. I'm unsure if this is as bad as Haruno being close to me, she's someone I recognize but I can't stand _her_ knowing me. Again, I feel a bit of anger that this was already established when my relationship with those who meant much more to me haven't reached this stage yet.

"So basically, you came to Yukihira's restaurant, hid here, to see what I was up to?" I simplified her actions with the data gathered, "What, don't trust me Utaha?"

Her face flushed red, a small yelp escapes her as she covered her mouth with both hands. That was undeniably cute, and sort of funny. Er… nonetheless, it was embarrassing… Stop looking at me with that kind of expression! My heart won't last too much with such a surprise attack!

Shit! Now that I think about it, Utaha was kind of loud just now! I raised my head over the counter, Yuuki was waving his arms frantically, keeping everyone's attention to himself. Yukihira turns his head to me, giving a thumbs up.

Safe… Good.

"R-Ronriteki-kun..." I blink… What was this odd sensation I feel? I return my attention to the weird girl that was… Gah!

"O-oi!" I immediately back away from her, teeth gritted, landing on my backside. My cheeks burn like if I had just stuck my head in an oven, and a trail of cold sweat rolls down my forehead. I stare in disbelief at the bold woman, who with the same flushed face, stared back right into my eyes.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" I stutter out indignantly. It's not everyday a boy is able to have a girl like Utaha suck on his finger, or any girl for that matter. Much less with that kind of expression! Where did that disinterested and dry expression go?

"Mmm... soy sauce and blood mixed taste funny," Utaha lowers her gaze, delicately putting a finger on her mouth.

Don't say that kind of thing with a smile, dammit!

I see her rest a hand on the floor, and the other on my shoe. I look her in the face, then at her hand, which was settling on my leg, before she began to slowly crawl upwards. This girl may be just as bad as Haruno!

I restrain her by grabbing her wrists, my breathing was erratic as was hers. My heart pumping blood at 150 kilometers an hour. What the hell am I going to do!? I have to get out of this situation immediately! But I have no place to go, and the others are still…

Still…

Wait. I don't…

Hear anything…

Anymore.

I slowly turn my head, practically hearing it creak, and raise my gaze to the top of the counter. From there, Miura, Harima and Shiromeguri stared at us in utter shock. Behind them I could see Aki and Yukihira facepalming, while Yuuki grabbed his head, looking pale.

Yes, I know, this doesn't look good. But it really isn't what it looks like! I was merely restraining Utaha from doing whatever she intended, yet, in the eyes of others, it may just seem like an intimate scene between the two of us.

My previous embarrassment was gone, replaced by utter dread. Alright, first was the weird circumstances created in my house, courtesy of my family and two freeloaders, and now this…

Round two… Fight!

Now I sound like that Otaku… Wonderful…

I stand up immediately, the surprisingly bold girl following. I then blink, startled, if only because of Miura's face. I expected her to be mad, or to glare daggers at me, yet, her widened eyes only shimmered as she looked on. Shiromeguri, in contrast, stared at me blankly.

I can't stand this. Their expressions… I know what they are, I know what they meant, but they're coming from two who I never would have even imagined to look at me in such a way. Why do I keep forgetting I'm not in my world!? These circumstances stink to high heaven! Maybe the Belldandy's folk can sense it! Damn you for casting this misfortune upon me!

"Ehh… what's going on?" Asks Harima, scratching his head in confusion. I didn't expect him to be the first to ask, "Who's that girl, Hikigaya?"

Harima doesn't know her? Wait, I shouldn't be focusing on that, I have more pressing matters to attend to.

"Mmm?" Utaha raises a brow, amused, "Aren't you the author of the manga that Ronriteki-kun gave me?" She tilts her head, looking the delinquent over, "You certainly look like the main character of it."

Harima frowns, or that seems at least. I only look on absentmindedly, "Oi, Hikigaya," He points a finger at the blackhead. "You gave my manga to this girl? Didn't I tell you I wanted Kasumi Utako to check it and give me a review?"

Utaha folds her arms, eyes close, "Hmph! Don't you know that pointing people like that is disrespectful?"

"Whatever. Hikigaya..." Harima's face hardens, he looks scary… this can't be good. "You were supposed to give it to Kasumi-sensei!"

Doesn't this guy realize it? Aki takes a few steps forward, fixing his glasses, "He apparently did, Kenji-kun. She is the legendary Kasumi Utako, after all."

Harima becomes silent, realization hitting as his jaw drops to the ground… how is that even possible? Are we in some kind dumb gag anime? I don't need those lame tropes invading my daily life, the Otaku is going to be insufferable pointing them out.

Utaha's brow tenses, "Didn't I tell you to not poin-"

"Stop ignoring us!"

A high pitched voice echoed in the restaurant, every person inside turning to the source where it originated. Silence ensued, every set of eyes directed at Miura Yumiko. The degree of surprised expressions varied, although Harima looked at her with a raised eyebrow, while the rest gaped. Ignorance is bliss, huh?

I was part of those gaping of course, as I just had forgotten what was the main problem in my unwanted situation.

Utaha's startleness is replaced by a dry look, "Oh, you were there Miura-san. As always, your lack of manners is… refreshing, yet unwanted…"

Uh oh… Here it comes…

Whatever trace there was of fragility in Miura's face is gone in an instant. Fire Queen Mode is on, with a vengeance I'm afraid. Well, Ayanokouji, you're probably dead set to win this game now, seeing as how I'll probably die here.

" _Unwanted_?" Miura repeats with a scowl, "Let me tell you that the only thing unwanted here is you, Kasumigaoka! We were, like, having a great time until now." Her green eyes were cold. I can actually feel the room temperature dropping! Yuuki and Aki are sweating in fear, but it's to be expected.

"Is that so?" Utaha turns to me, "Ronriteki-kun, is that true, or are they merely delusions on her part?" I feel their expectation pressuring my poor heart. I look frantically between them, trying to find my voice, and all that comes is…

"Uh…"

"Don't make me laugh," Miura assumes a haughty posture, "Aren't you, like, the one being delusional?" I see Shiromeguri pulling the Fire Queen's arm from her blazer, yet she doesn't seem to notice it. I appreciate your efforts Shiromeguri, but please stop. I don't want innocent casualties to get dragged into this. "Maybe the pressure of your deadlines are, like, making you paranoid."

Utaha's calm demeanor seems to be fading by each passing second as her red eyes start to glare at my classmate. She's losing it, isn't she?

"Kasumigaoka-senpai," Aki starts, raising his hands as if to calm them, yet he's completely ignored.

"I don't want to hear that from a witch that uses expensive makeup to cover her insecurities!" Miura's brow twitches. Oh geez… somebody stop them!

"What did you say, bi-"

Harima stands between them, "Oi, oi. You two are taking this too fa-"

Zero absolute fell on the room as they both gave him the most terrifying glares I've seen in my entire life. He's going to get killed! Harima, you tried your best. I'll remember you for that!

" _SHUT UP_!" They sneered before focusing on one another again.

I sweatdrop, watching a chibi version of Harima skip away, "Haiiiiiiii…"

...How the hell did he do that? No, forget about that Hachiman.

"I don't know why I should be surprised. You're merely trying to hog all the attention for yourself, as usual." Utaha walks around the counter standing before Miura. She's not going to hit her, right? As I feel the worst about to come, Utaha tilts her head and sits on top of the counter, crossing her legs. Oi, that's dangerous…

I hear a weird noise behind me, I turn, noticing a scene that wasn't appropriate given the circumstances. Yuuki's nose had burst out blood, and Aki, while red too, was handing him a handkerchief. This isn't the right time, you idiots! Stop thinking about stupid things!

Yukihira only observed the situation unfold in a bothered manner yet made no move to interfere. Doesn't he realize the gravity of the situation? Yukihira, you should be worrying about your restaurant! It might seriously be blasted into smithereens soon!

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03 **Section: **Picture 02**

* * *

Miura's face morphs into an amused expression, "Jealous?"

"Not in the slightest. I don't resort to violence and threats to make people hang out with me."

I stare at the two, lost at what to say.

"…I beg to differ," Yukihira comments with a shrug, ignoring the short glare of Utaha. Miura now sports a smile of victory. Well, I guess that's one point to Miura. On a side note, Yukihira, you can't side with either of them. The loser of the match will surely kill you.

"See? Even some magazines showing interviews with you that say that you're uncooperative and foul-tempered," The Fire Queen is on a roll, it seems… however, is that really true?

"Ara? You just sound like one of those detestable haters, Miura-san. Your type tend to pry into people's lives with the only intent of finding anything bad to use against creators like me," She rests a hand on her cheek, assuming an obviously fake smile. "Mm… or maybe you're actually a fan? How else would you know about that? Actually, there's only one magazine that has ever put such a comment on paper."

Which means that Miura should have researched about ' **Kasumi Utako'** in order to find out about that. Did she do so, or had she really just stumbled upon this information?

Miura blinks, followed by her flush indicates that this time Utaha got one point. Seriously…

Utaha raised her head triumphantly, "Who would have thought that you were also a stalker, Miura-san?"

"Y-you… always have to do that, don't you?" Miura retorts, taking a few steps towards the counter. Wait, is she really going to try to hit her this time? "Talking down on people as if you're, like, better than them."

Aki approaches me from the side as they continue, whispering, "I'm actually glad now that Kasumigaoka-senpai rejected my proposal during this year. She seems to have the rare passive ability to cause clichéd infighting in circles that are about to implode."

That means that Aki had already started his project months ago, doesn't it? So why would he want Utaha to join by this point? Meh… whatever, it's not my business. It isn't important anyways.

"Besides, Miura-san, how ludicrous to think that someone might have a good time when _you_ are around. There are plenty of rumors about Sobu's 'Fire Queen,' and none of them favor you. They seem to be true. Even your clique has separated from you.

"H-how do you know that?" Yeah, how would she? She'd have no way to hear about it, unless...

Red eyes unsubtly fall on me before she continues, "A little bird might have mentioned it…" Miura widens her eyes in realization, her new focus: me. "Tell me honestly, besides Shiromeguri-san," Utaha knows of Shiromeguri? Wait, she's our Student Council President, of course she does. "Can you honestly say you have any other friends?"

Finally I notice Yukihira react to the argument, although he seems rather angry.

Miura lowers her head, "H-Hachiman is my friend, too."

"Is he?" From her wide smirk, I can see Utaha is amused at her current position. But I think I caught her flinching when Miura said my name. "Since when? Just because a teacher told you to look after him today?" I stare at the ground helplessly, something building up inside my chest. This is going too far… "Do you think if Hachiman-kun was your friend, he would have come to me laughing at how stupid he thought you were? He hates you, Miura-san. He always has. Hachiman-kun told me about all your futile attempts of befriending him, even the fact that you dissolved your clique to just get close to hi-"

"Enough!" I snap out loud.

I hold my hand to my face as my sudden rush of adrenaline fades from my shout. I couldn't hear anymore. What kind of scum was that alternate self of mine to actually do that to Miura? Not only had he treated her poorly on campus, but also bad-mouthed her to someone else behind her back. Kasumigaoka isn't much better than him, as she probably had also laughed at the expense of Miura's efforts. But the type of person he was… That _bastard_.

Shiromeguri, Yuuki and Aki deviated their eyes, fully knowing that Utaha had crossed the line. Harima had only remained silent as he leant over a wall with arms crossed, looking on in disapproval. However, Miura stood there, her face sporting a face of disbelief, yet tears soon began well up in her eyes.

"I-is that t-true, Ha-Hachiman?" She asks, her voice breaking.

What was I supposed to do? Go ahead with this farce? I wanted to tell her that it was nothing more than a lie, which would be the truth on _my_ half, but sadly, that would be wind up as a lie because of my _other_ self, already proven by how Kasumigaoka had spoken in a way that could only mean that she expected my support, yet…

"H-Hachiman…?" I grit my teeth hearing the pain in Miura's voice.

In the end, I couldn't say anything but glare at the ground. Shiromeguri rushes to Miura who slowly fell to her knees, crying. Harima helps my senpai carry Miura to the table, who hugged Shiromeguri with all her might, her sobs possibly destroying any hope I ever had of counting on her support.

Kasumigaoka was the most shocked by my sudden raise of volume, but then finally realization dawned on her that she had gotten carried away, resting a hand on her mouth, guilt began to set in on her face. You think that's gonna help your case Kasumigaoka? I wasn't any better, letting this situation develop until such an unsalvageable point. I'm a curse to everyone in this world. My previous self disgusts me like no one ever has. The irony doesn't escape me.

She opens her mouth to try and say something.

"That's enough already," Yukihira declares sharply, stepping between us before facing Kasumigaoka, "Is that the reason why you came here, Utaha? To cause this? I never expected you to react like that. It's my fault I let you stay here. Tell me, was that even necessary?"

"S-Souma-kun, I was..."

"Leave." He cuts her out, his voice commanding.

"Souma-kun, please, you know me. I simp-"

"Don't make me repeat myself," He turns his back to her and walks back inside the kitchen. At that, Kasumigaoka gazes at Aki, yet he only turns his back to her and sits back at the table, where Shiromeguri consoled a sobbing Miura. Yuuki nervously averts his gaze away from her.

Finally, Kasumigaoka stands on her feet and walks to me, her eyes hopeful. However, I refused to look at her. I felt like trash, she thought I would support such a disgusting act and my previous self probably would have, but I'm not that bastard, and I won't accept a person that would take part in such a thing.

"Hachiman-kun… Don't do this… W-why are you..." She starts before her voice fades, her raised hand trying to reach me fell limply as she dropped her gaze. "Could it be that all this was just a big misunderstanding on my part and you were actually toying with _me_ …?"

I say nothing, looking away, she grabs a book I hadn't noticed until now, and throws it to the ground, before storming out of the restaurant, the slide door left open. Silence followed, only interrupted by Miura's sobs.

Looking down, I gaze at the book that was left behind. Was this what Kasumigaoka meant to give to me? I pick it up, reading the title.

 ** _"My Youth Romantic Comedy Isn't as Wrong As I Expected."_**

'Isn't as wrong,' huh, Kasumigaoka? But you're mistaken.

It _is_ wrong, completely wrong.

 **3-4**

"The food is getting cold. What are you doing here?"

"..."

I could only stare at the ground, silent. I was in the kitchen alongside Yukihira, who was currently washing some dishes. After the incident, I couldn't find it in myself to join everyone else at the table.

"When I said to 'clean up the mess,' I didn't think you'd let things go that bad." I hear him once more, finally eliciting a reaction from me.

"...That was out of my control…" I notice the chef sigh helplessly, as if expecting this as some sort of excuse. And I feel anger surge, at that implication.

"So what? You _didn't_ bring Miura for thi-" He tries to accuse.

" ** _I didn't._** " I growl out dangerously, this time my sharp tone didn't surprise me. I wouldn't do that sort of thing to anybody. No person, no matter how superficial, deserved that. Especially not Miura, she had her obvious flaws but she didn't deserve such a betrayal from my part.

It looks like my tone managed to surprise my companion, however. He paused in his work and looked over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Seriously?" I ball my hands into fists, the sheer wonder in his voice pisses me off. That bastard other self of mine… What the hell was he doing?

"I..." I glare at the ground, "...Wouldn't do something like this…"

"That hasn't stopped you before," He pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"..." I remain silent at that. I couldn't refute it because this was something he's seen from me before. Before _I_ even showed up.

"I listened in whenever you and Utaha would talk about her here. Figured you would do something like this eventually, from what I heard between you two." He sighs as if disappointed.

"I didn't plan on this..." I say weakly, glaring at the floor once more.

"Well, you didn't do anything to stop it," He states frankly. I hate this, he's right, but I don't want him to be. Not because I want to avoid the truth, but because I don't want to hear this from someone who's practically a stranger to me.

"I thought it was surprising when I saw you were talking to her. Miura, I mean," He pipes up. I raise my head to indicate that I was listening, "Like Utaha said, I thought you hated her."

I don't respond right then, merely look out into the dining area. Everyone was still there, Aki and Yuuki are both sitting awkwardly, while Shiromeguri looks to be comforting a downtrodden Miura. Harima is the only one eating his meal, but his grimace gives away that foul mood.

I feel a wave of guilt hit me as I look on my blonde classmate. What did I do? Rather, what did I fail to do? This poor girl was somehow pining for someone like me, and what did my other self do? He systematically ruined this girl's desired high school life and led her on for his own amusement. She held concerns for me that were far past shallowness. Dare I say, this girl may have had… genuine feelings for me. And not only did I fail to answer them, I stomped all over them by not responding to her desperate pleas.

I couldn't leave things like this. She merely wanted to search for the same thing I wanted before my opportunity was robbed from me. What kind of person would I be to ruin her search before she truly began her journey to find that one genuine thing? Even if it pertains to something that caused me trouble, I felt an obligation to fix this.

"Things change." I suddenly say as determination runs through me.

"Huh?" Yukihira looks over his shoulder in shock. I ignore him and begin to head back outside.

"O-oi… Hachi-" I hear him stutter in surprise.

"Don't get involved. This is my problem," And with that, I head back out there.

I take my time to reach the table, gathering my will and composure for what I need to do. But first thing's first, I need to get Miura alone. That is essential for my plan. I do hope that nosy chef will keep his curiosity in check. I don't need him to start teasing me because of possible things that might be said. I'll put him in my unforgivable list if he does.

Once I reach the table, the sacks of testosterone stare up at me with varying gazes. Harima looks annoyed at my arrival, you got a problem? Aki on the other hand pushes his glasses up and observes me cautiously, and Yuuki looks uncharacteristically serious as he frowns at me. I take them in stride though, for their gazes held no meaning to me. I only felt a pang of guilt upon seeing Miura flinch at my proximity, while Shiromeguri looked at me with a disapproving frown. I'm sorry senpai, this worthless kouhai of yours has disappointed you. But I can't allow them to damage my determination.

"Oi, you three," I see my fellow males blink up at me in curiosity. I look at them coolly before jabbing my thumb towards the exit. "Get out." I simply demand.

They exchange glances, looking startled. Whatever, hurry up and leave. The first to stand up is Harima, somehow looking solemn. A bit too dramatic for my taste. He looks like he has something to say to me. But, I won't let him waste anymore of my time.

"Oi, Harima. Didn't you leave your bike back at Sobu?" He freezes when he realizes his blunder. He begins to pale before grabbing his head in horror.

"DAAAMMIIIIIIITTTT!" Harima sprints out the store in a gag-like manner.

It was a stupid thing to see, but at least he's gone. Looking back at the others I see Aki Tomoya silently follow the delinquent. Before leaving though, he nods at me. I turn to the only male remaining in the table, Yuuki Rito, my unwanted neighbour.

"Whatever you do, I'll remain your friend. But…" He looked surprisingly serious. I narrow my gaze, not expecting such a face on someone like him. "It doesn't mean that I'll always support you though, or even respect you for it."

With an impassive stare, I watch him leave. Huh, he was the last one I expected to hear that kind of thing from. Maybe if you were like this more often I would've actually cared for what you had to say.

I sigh heavily, steeling myself for what comes next.

"Hikigaya-kun…" I look back to see Shiromeguri stare at me with an uneasy frown. I internally wince at the fact that the normally happy girl is showing me such an expression. But that's nothing compared to the guilt that welled up within me once I see Miura blankly stare at her plate of food.

"I need you to go too," I hope that my voice sounds calming for the both of them, I want to ease their wariness of me, "I have to talk to Miura alone."

"But…" She glances in worry at her friend.

"Please Senpai…" I softly say, I can't let things stay like this. "I won't… I'm not going to hurt her anymore than I already have."

She stares at me, and it strikes me that she was trying to decide what do. I meet her gaze, I can't look away or else she won't believe me. I have no idea what kind of expression I had, but it looks like it managed to convince her somehow.

"Okay," She nods. I see her whisper something to Miura before giving an encouraging smile at her. It didn't work as she wanted it seems, for all she got in response from her friend was a slow nod.

Shiromeguri stands up, giving her friend one last worried gaze. Then, she walks towards the kitchen, her eyes hesitantly landing on me before finally exiting the room. I recognized what her last expression was telling me, this was my only chance to make things up. Should I fail, I lose whatever relationship we had with one another, which would actually wind up being disadvantageous for me.

I still have the game to win, but, I don't give a damn about it. I only want Miura to be at ease again, she didn't deserve feeling as hurt as she was. I sigh once more, it was the moment of truth. Miura timidly looks up as I take a seat across from her.

"Yo…" I start lamely.

She blinks at that, yet her blank gaze returns almost instantly to the table. I observe her for some seconds, and sigh again. I suppose I'm gonna need more than that to actually make her focus on me.

"I..." I scratch the back of my head uneasily, "I know that an apology won't mean much."

Miura glances at me again. Looks like I'm on the right path.

"...I hurt you, no… You put your trust in me and I betrayed you…" I clench my fists as I think about what happened again. I feel disgust go through me once more when I remember that it was me that did this to her, "Saying 'sorry,' isn't good enough to make up for that. Still, I want you to know that, I…" I momentarily drop my gaze, at a brief loss for words, "I, uh..." I look at her, green eyes finally on me, they looked gelid, dry… "I've changed."

She stares at me in silence, until…

"You… have? How can I believe that?" She drops her gaze, tears threatening to come out once more. "Are you trying to make fun of me again?" She wipes her tears with an arm, "If all of it was just a joke to you, then shut it. I don't wanna hear it."

Damn it… This is far more difficult to deal with than I anticipated. It feels stupid trying to apologize for the mistakes of another person when I'm the one who is innocent here, but… as the bearer of this otherworldly body, it is now my responsibility to right all the wrongs that came with this life.

"I won't, because that's not true," I reply sternly. I close my eyes to gather my thoughts before finally looking at her directly.

"It isn't…?" She asks curtly.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03 **Section: **Song 04**

* * *

"Yeah… I… Look, people make mistakes... adults, kids… teens… no matter their age, no matter their gender, their beliefs or moral values, they can all make mistakes because in the end, they are humans. No one holds the ultimate truth, no one can claim to, because we are humans, selfish beings in the search of understanding, beings that are so perverse sometimes just for the reason of reaching the illusion of happiness, that they push all others aside in order to claim it. People make mistakes because they think of themselves as superior, thinking that their truth is the one and only truth that would allow them to reach that happiness they strive to find..."

I look at the window, the night lights of the shopping district shining softly in the distance.

"They say ignorance is bliss, and I think that's completely correct," I feel my heart beating fast as I gaze back at her, there's no way I'll stop now.

"People often use their own limited knowledge and understanding based on personal experiences, assuming that their conclusion must be the truth they sought, but that's a lie, for we only use ignorance as an excuse to refuse accepting that we're wrong, that we make mistakes, that we hurt people, if it's because we're afraid of those who are actually better than us, if it's because we're jealous of those who we can never reach, or if it's because we misunderstand everything because we actually know nothing at all. All because… we just want to understand others and feel close to them."

Miura blinks, "Hachiman..."

"We're pathetic creatures, Miura," I let out a resigned chuckle, so forced that it made my throat hurt. Though the worst is… We as a species hold immense pride in ourselves, as if it truly held a meaning. Seriously, what's wrong with humanity… What was wrong with me? "...Me especially."

She looks on silently, I can see the pain in her gaze as she digests my words.

"I..." Once she starts, her voice fades again in the end.

"I can't ask you to forgive me, I lost that right a long time ago. I… I screwed up, and I've done plenty of crappy things to you and many others. But I…" I clear my throat, "I want to try again. It's a selfish wish, and I don't deserve to ask for it. But… I still want to." It's odd, I'm basically ad-libbing this point of mine, and yet… for some reason, I know I mean every word.

"I… I just don't know what to think anymore..." I blink as Miura's fragile voice echoes in the restaurant. "Kasumigaoka was always so close to you, and no matter what I did, I never managed to reach you, while she..." Her frown deepens… This must be very painful for her. "...while she..."

"It isn't like that, so don't misunderstand," Miura looked up in suspicion, but I wasn't finished yet. "I may have a long story with her, but that doesn't mean it's all meaningful." I feel a little embarrassed for what I'm about to say, but I need to say it, for her sake.

"I… uh, feel different when I'm with you, I guess… I feel more… comfortable. I want… another chance, to show you, Shiromeguri and all the others that I've changed. I told you before, I want to be selfish, I want search for that understanding, but I want to do it… alongside, uh… you… and Shiromeguri… and everyone else..."

I scratch my cheek nervously. I just can't look at her right now after saying something like that. However, the sound of her chair moving manages to make me forget my embarrassment. Miura stood up, and was now walking around the table, her tiny and barely audible steps creaking over the wooden floor. Finally, she sits by my side, and stares at me directly in the eyes, her cheeks slightly red, yet I couldn't sense nervousness this time like before.

I back up a bit, feeling uncomfortable at her close proximity, yet she reduces the gap between us again, this time even closer. Hey, wait a minute! Too close! You're too close!

"You mean it, Hachiman?" She looks so hopeful and vulnerable, I instinctively feel I want to protect her forever… Wait Hachiman, get ahold of yourself! "You really mean it?"

"...S-sure." I slowly nod my head, my voice cracking as I stutter. I clear my throat, and turn away in slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I mean it."

I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel a weight land on my shoulder. I look back to see a blonde head of hair where my shoulder should be, I look away with a red face. Oi, oi… I know this may have been a meaningful conversation for you but please be considerate to my poor heart.

"Ne," I glance back down and see Miura looking at me with a remarkably cute pout, "So, you're not going out with Kasumigaoka?"

I blink at that but still answer evenly. "Of course not, I'm not interested in that sort of thing right now."

"Really?" She tilts her head cutely. Oi, what's with that suspicious tone? I'm telling you the truth.

"Yeah," I grunt out.

We stare at each other, and damn, I'm trying my best to keep my cool here. I mean, looking at a girl's face so close in this kind of situation is so freaking difficult. I'm surprised I have managed to keep up… not that I'm gonna last much longer. Behind her haughty, Fire Queen facade, Miura Yumiko was a very beautiful and surprisingly sensitive girl.

"Then..." Miura finally averts her gaze, and I feel relieved. "I'll take your word for it," A smile cracks across her face. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up, you hear?"

"A-ah… Is that right?

Just when I was finally homefree… Give me a break, woman.

She then gives me a brilliant smile, one so amazing that my heart couldn't help but skip a beat. Honestly, I never realized how beautiful Miura Yumiko could be. You don't actually need to wear all that makeup, you know? I avert my gaze once more. This is bad… If this lasts any longer, I'll get ahead of myself and make a severe mistake.

Remember Hachiman, if she winds up being a creation of Deus Ex, she'll have to die.

I feel my composure return to me with that sobering thought. I feel a bit of remorse along with it, but I can't forget about the game. I feel a pang run through my heart as I look on, she was giggling happily now. Please, I beg you shitty gods of romantic comedy, don't let it be her. She doesn't deserve that kind of ultimate betrayal.

Now that I think about it… by the kitchen… isn't that one of Shiromeguri's braids? Oh, c'mon, senpai. Were you eavesdropping on us this whole time? Geez, if having to say all these things to Miura was embarrassing enough, now I have to deal with the fact that you heard it too…

I stand up, startling Miura at my sudden movement. Crap, sorry about that. I came to see the sink where Yukihira should have been, yet… I sigh wearily at the implication.

"Oi!" I said out loud, mildly irritated. "Don't you know that it's disrespectful to listen in on other people's conversations?" Seriously, no one seems to respect privacy in this world.

I see that crouching head of hair flinch at my voice. Did you think you were being sneaky, senpai? Looks like Megu Megu Megurin didn't have her own version of my 108 Hachiman Skill: Stealth Hikki.

"Meguriiiii~!" I look back to see Miura pout with puffed cheeks. Cute.

"Ahaha… Sorry, Yumi-chan," My bubbly senpai walks out of the kitchen with a guilty smile. As I look back to the window in suspicion, I half-heartedly notice Miura storm up to Shiromeguri, probably to pull on her cheeks.

"Oi, you too Yukihira." I say flatly. I notice his hair appear through the window. You may be the most reliable guy in this world, but that doesn't mean I think you're above eavesdropping, you know?

"Ack. Ever the sharp one, eh Hachiman?" He looks a bit sheepish as he scratches his head. Oi, at least try to look repentant, dammit.

"So?" I start, unimpressed. "How much did you hear?"

Shiromeguri becomes a bit coy at that. Are her cheeks red because of embarrassment or because of Miura's pulling? Souma on the other hand, looks away with a complicated expression. I'm not sure what that means for me.

"A-ah… I… I heard all of it." Shiromeguri glances at me shyly, with a small smile on her face. Actually, the way she was looking at me… I can't place it… But it seemed to convey a sense of… admiration and something else? I feel odd to be the recipient of that kind of expression, so I'm clueless on how to act. Miura looks at her suspiciously.

"Meguri?" Miura leans to her so close as if trying to find something beyond Shiromeguri's face, "You're, like, putting on this weird face, you know? I don't like it, don't do it..."

My senpai panics, raising her arms defensively as she blushed. Somehow I feel like something odd was going on. I wonder what my bubbly senpai was thinking just now. Whatever it was, it's a relief to see the look of disappointment she had before be gone for good.

"W-what are you talking about, Y-Yumi-chan?" She stutters before becoming the receiver of a sudden cheek assault once more, courtesy of her friend. "N-no… it wurts, Wumi-chan..."

I feel at ease to see them back to normal, they really are close, huh?

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03** Section: **Picture 03**

* * *

As they start to go off in their own world, I notice a deep stare from my left. I raise an eyebrow as I look sharply and Yukihira Souma, who with arms crossed and an amused expression, observes me. His golden eyes were quite piercing.

"What?" I ask drily.

"…" Despite his focused expression, he remains silent.

I cock an eyebrow. This guy is making me feel tense.

He doesn't respond immediately, "...You do seem to have changed," He mutters. "I'm not sure if it's just me, but… It just feels like you're someone completely different." I frown, yet he continues before I could retort, "Not saying that's bad, it's the opposite actually, this is the first time you actually helped someone without having crafted some rotten plan where you get something out of it."

I should have felt offended, but he may be stating the truth, so I supposed that his reaction is understandable. He doesn't seem to be completely convinced, or maybe, he thinks I'm putting up an act or something. I can't blame him though, seeing the piece of work my other self was.

Wait, this is bad isn't it? He's suspicious of me, he even pointed out that I'm different. Shit, I was careless. What if he figures it out? Well, at least figures out that I'm not the same Hachiman he knew. Maybe this could be a blessing in disguise, he could prove to be a major ally in this world if I tell him the truth. But what if I was right before? What if Deus's creation knows about Yukihira, about me? Having her find out could backfire on me should she learn who or _what_ I am in regards to this world.

Shit… Shit… What the hell do I do now? I'm screwed if-

"Mehehe!" I blink, Yukihira's face sported an absurdly stupid expression. What's with that? "Hachiman has become such a softie. Who would have thought? Hahaha!" He starts laughing dumbly, and I seriously feel like facefaulting… But I don't, I'm not in an anime after all.

That's more of a job for Aki actually.

Well, I didn't expect such a change in his behaviour. This guy nearly had me there… I almost feel like joining in his idiotic laughter, just kidding. Seriously… who was this guy?

My inner deliberations are interrupted as I feel a punch land on my arm, soft and playful. The chef was now grinning, and I felt stunned as his eyes literally transmitted to me a sense of newfound respect. Similar to Shiromeguri's, but not nearly as intense as hers.

"Who the hell is soft, idiot?" I grumble. Honestly, where the heck did he get that?

Yukihira's grin becomes a smug smirk, "Hai, hai..." He waves a hand dismissively. Tch…

The sliding door is open in that moment. I sigh as Yuuki, the otaku and the delinquent-looking guy have returned. Mmm? There was someone else with them… Pink hair? Where have I… Hold on a-

"Hachiman? You theeeeeeere? Hachimaaaaaan?" A familiar female voice is heard, and I pale.

Shit… What's with this horrible luck? Damn you, Deus Ex!

And there she was, that clingy alien girl that had invaded my very home, claiming that she was being chased all the way from her home planet: Deviluke all the way to Earth…

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**.

"Yay! I finally found you, darling~!" The irritating pinkette, dressed in that strange costume of hers, exclaims once her green eyes set on me. She skips towards me with that usual smile of hers, "I was so worried!"

Kill me already.

I flinch slightly as both Miura and Shiromeguri glare at me. Wow, I expected that from the Fire Queen, but from Megu Megu Megurin? She actually looks pretty scary now…

Wait, Deviluke? No, stop! Don't come closer! I raise my hands defensively, yet it was futile as I found myself being tackled to the ground, much to everyone's surprise. I could feel two terrible gazes fall upon me as I try to get this girl off me, to no avail.

"Hachiman, I was so worried~" Deviluke starts, pressing herself against me, "Komachi-chan told me that school ended at 4:30, so it was so late that I thought something happened to you!"

The fact that I'm almost directly feeling her… assets on my chest is too much for me to take. Gah! It's freaking soft! Wait, Hachiman. Resist the temptation! You're better than this!

"G-get off him!" To my relief, Deviluke's weight on me was lifted, by none other than Miura. I blink as the Fire Queen and the alien girl look at one another. I let out a sigh before getting back up.

"Huh," Harima calls my attention, "I thought she was lying. So you actually know this chick, Hikigaya?"

Aki folds his arms, "Well, she did know his forename… and is actually calling him by it..."

That comment wasn't needed as it didn't help my case in any way, idiot.

"Who the heck are you?" Growls Miura out, twitching her brows as Deviluke seems unaware of the circumstances she had created.

Deviluke's capable of creating an object to mold memories, yet she can't read the mood around her… Does being a genius comes with the cost of zero understanding of social protocols and conventions? Maybe she was idiot savant.

I'm not good at socializing like Shiromeguri, nor am I a genius that can create such technology like Deviluke, but even a loner such as myself is aware of social protocols and what certain situations entail when they occur. This, for example, is the alien girl causing a severe misunderstanding. If having to deal with rumours wasn't bad enough, now I have to clear misunderstandings? My brain was going to explode at this rate.

"Hello!" Deviluke grabs Miura's hand, much to her surprise, "I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke! Nice to meet you!" She smiles brightly, and Miura is struck speechless. It seems she doesn't know how to react to such cheerfulness. "Who are you?"

"H-hello…" Miura manages to say, "Miura Yumiko..." She blinks before shaking her head while muttering to herself, "Why am I bothering to answer…?

I look at the others, Harima doesn't seem to care, just like Aki. Yukihira and Yuuki though, they look startled, and from what I had learned from them, I bet it's for different reasons. Shiromeguri was pouting at me…

"Ehrm…" My senpai turns to the pinkette, "N-nice to meet, you… D-Deviluke-san? I'm Shiromeguri Meguri," She scratches her cheek, "Anno..."

"Yes?" Lala tilts her head innocently.

"Are you, by any chance, not from this country?" She asks and I start sweating. Was that so easy to tell? Well, of course it was. She has pink hair and is wearing some sort of cosplay-looking dress. There's no way I can let Deviluke say anything about her origins though. There's a high chance that they won't believe her, but still, it pays to be careful.

I just hope that she still remembers what we discussed yesterday.

"Yes!" She replies happily, "I'm a..." She blinks, before assuming a thoughtful face, her eyes wandering around the room, her index under her chin. "I'm a… oh right, I'm an exchange student!"

Everyone stared at her suspiciously and I couldn't help facepalming. It's actually a relief that she managed to remember, but the way she said it… You don't sound at all convincing, Alien-san.

"Yeah…" I add, trying to remain calm, "She just came to Chiba yesterday. I was supposed to give her… a tour…"

Miura approaches me and pinches me in the arm. Ouch! That was not necessary! "Why do _you_ have to show her around? There's, like, plenty of people that can do that instead, aren't there?"

"It's not like I'm happy about it either. My parents, uh, asked me to do it…" I retort, and while I tried, I'm not sounding at all sure.

"H-Hachiman… aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Yuuki suddenly says. You were still here? I'm actually surprised with that request, but do tell me, why should I bother?

Meh, might as well do it. If Deviluke will remain in my house for some time, I better deal with this now to avoid future misunderstandings.

"Well... They're Yuuki Rito, Aki Tomoya and Harima Kenji..." Deviluke flashes them a friendly smile. Aki fixes his glasses, slightly embarrassed, and Yuuki nods with a red face. Well, at least you don't look stupid… wait, no, you do.

"Sup, Pinky," Harima greets her casually. At least this guy isn't a nervous wreck around girls. But, did you already forget her name? What's with that nickname?

"Mmm…" Deviluke seems thoughtful again before raising a hand, "Yo!"

Harima sweat drops. Miura glares at me again, "Why did she called you, 'darling'?"

"Isn't it customary to call a lover that?" Deviluke responds carelessly much to my discomfort. And there we go, yet another misunderstanding.

"EEEHH!?" Yuuki shouts in disbelief.

"Hachiman..." Miura lowers her head, a dangerous tone escaping her lips, "Were you actually tricking me before? Is this girl your lover?"

Yukihira sighs and Harima shrugs his shoulders. You useless lot, get lost if you're not going to at least help out.

"Hachiman-kun," Aki states seriously, as if lecturing me. "Why do you still bother with real girls? 2-D girls won't ever give you this sort of problem. They won't be as scary as Miura-san is right now."

That sounds pathetic, idiotic, and disturbing. But you still have a point there though, I must admit, they are less headache-inducing. Miura turns to Aki, and he almost yelps. Man, she must have glared daggers to him, I almost feel sorry for the guy. Yuuki steps away to avoid getting caught by Miura's field of vision. A wise choice.

"No, she isn't," I respond curtly, waving a hand dismissively. "Deviluke likes teasing people..." My narrowed eyes fall on the aforementioned girl, "Isn't that right, Deviluke?"

She stares at me neutrally, "Mmm, okay." She nods.

That response was way too simple! No one's going to believe you!

"Give me a sec, please," I say, motioning Deviluke to follow me. Miura seemed ready to voice her opinion against that, but Yukihira intervenes before she could.

"It's not surprising that Deviluke was transferred in this time of the year," He says out loud, putting a hand on Miura's shoulder. That action earned him a glare, so he quickly lifted his hand and continued, "Co…considering Chiba has so many schools, almost as many as in Tokyo, or so I've heard…"

As everyone seems to focus on him, I take this chance to drag Deviluke with me. Just outside the restaurant, I stand in a position to allow me full view of the entrance. I couldn't risk anyone peeping this time. Actually, I'm quite lucky that no one seems to be outside. Last thing I need is Deviluke drawing attention to us because of her sense of style.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I say, annoyed.

"Ah! You have bruises!" Deviluke screeches out. I feel my eye twitch at that. Don't interrupt me, dammit.

"Focus," I growl out. She blinks at that, maybe finally realizing that I had asked her a question.

"Everyone was worried that you hadn't come home yet!" She says brightly. I frown at that. I had forgotten, my parents are actually home by this time in this world. And surprisingly enough, they were worried that their son wasn't home yet. Weird, and a bit out of my comfort zone. Guess, I'll head back soon. But, I wonder…

"Why didn't Komachi come?" It is pretty odd that she didn't show up instead. Could have spared me this whole farce.

"Why…?" She repeats, not expecting that question, "Etto…" Once more, with a finger under her chin, she searches for the answer. "Komachi-chan said she was busy?"

"Busy? At seven o'clock?" I ask suspiciously. I know she had her student council meetings back in my world, and even if she still had them here they never lasted this late into the day. Was Deviluke lying for her?

"Yeah… She had homework!" She sticks out her tongue playfully.

Wait, that reaction doesn't correspond there. I'm serious about this.

"…Is that right?" I narrow my gaze. She was obviously lying, Komachi may not be the best type of student but she's usually diligent enough to have it done by dinner time. Unless… That's another change in this new world. Gah, whatever, I'm going to get a headache if I think about it more.

"Fine. Tell them I'll be back soon," I gesture towards the restaurant. "I still have business here."

She pouts, giving one killer look, "Can't I stay?"

"No," I immediately say, shoving her toward my house's direction. "Go home."

"Meanie… I'm just worried about you," She refuses to leave, but I'm not going to yield on the matter. "You have bruises, I don't want to leave you here, dummy."

Gah… I didn't expect her to make a big deal about this. I deserve a Nobel Prize for my sheer consideration this entire day. Seriously though, can't a get a break from this already?

"Look, I'm fine," I sigh in weariness, "Do the others know what happened?"

Deviluke blinks and tilts her head, "About what?"

I stare at her blankly. I think that genius must have a different meaning in other worlds or something, because this girl is really slow. But she does look capable, maybe calling her an idiot savant isn't an exaggeration.

Whatever the case, it looks like I'm clear on that. For now at least…

"Nevermind," I grunt, "I'll be home soon, tell them I'm fine," I gesture her to leave in a shoo-shoo manner. "And don't get lost on your way back."

"Mou… Hachiman, you jerk!" She puffs her cheeks childishly, "I'm not gonna save any dessert for you. Hmph!"

I sweatdrop as the pinkette walks away in a childish manner. Can't help but smile wryly despite myself. What an odd fellow. I'm glad that she listened to me in the end though, because I wasn't looking forward to have her accompanying me all the way to my house. Not to mention, a jealous Miura that would have probably refused to leave me with her.

Oh, I forgot to ask her how she found me. I doubt she just wandered aimlessly in the streets, asking for me until running into Yuuki and the others. I'm positive that this girl used one of her weird inventions to track me here, only finding the others once she neared. I may need to confirm it if she can actually do that to take preemptive measures in the future.

Also, she's obviously lying for Komachi. Well, while I suspected that Komachi didn't trust me completely, now I can see that she can trust strangers more easily than her own brother. My previous self is a freaking bastard in all ways possible for letting our adorable sister become this way.

Well, I'll deal with that eventually. Now as for the others… Alright, Miura doesn't seem happy again. She's staring at me through the window, that's… really scary there. Quit staring at me. I don't feel like going back in anymore, I might be killed at this rate. Hah… Let's just get it over with.

As I walk inside, I can hear Miura muttering something, wait… that wasn't Miura, it was Shiromeguri…? Seriously, stop that senpai, that's disturbing. Some steps echo inside the restaurant.

Oh boy… here comes the Fire Queen.

"Who was that? And what the heck was she wearing?" Good grief, that glare of hers is something I doubt I'll ever get used to.

"That was, Deviluke, a… foreigner who recently came to Japan. She's the daughter of a family friend in Europe." I offer. That was the alias that we agreed upon should anyone see her. I could have been better with the delivery, but whatever. "And she, uh, lost her luggage so she had to make do with that dress. She really likes it."

"And she came here to get you? Why?" She presses… calm down a bit, would you?

"Because… My parents sent her to check up on me once they found out what happened." I lie, it's harmless right? She doesn't need to know tha-

"Hoh… So why did they send her?" Her glare intensifies, and I feel another indignant one coming from Shiromeguri. "Does she, like, live with you?"

Crap. I slipped… really bad.

"Y-yeah," I nod slowly. "Can't really say much about it. My parents brought her so there's nothing I could do about that."

"Wow, Hachiman. That's exactly like in the game, Eternal Dream," Aki comments.

Miura turns to her slowly, eyes narrowed, "How does that game end?" She asks with an innocent voice, yet her face is displaying killing intent.

"Uh…" Aki fixes his glasses nervously, "The heroine ends up leaving to another country, and a meteor falls down on earth and everyone dies horribly."

What kind of games do you play, Otaku-san?

Harima interjects, whispering, "Oi, wasn't that the game you let me borrow a month ago? Don't the girl and the protag marry in the end and have twi-"

And before he could finish, he found his mouth being stuff with bread by Yuuki. Luckily Miura ignored them and focused her sight on me again. Not before I hear the idiot mutter.

"Safe…"

It was a pure miracle she didn't hear them.

"So, well… it's late. We should probably be leaving," I say, Yukihira coming out of the kitchen.

After swallowing the bread, Harima growls, "Speak for yourself, dude. I'm still hungry."

"Whatever," I shrug my shoulders.

"No worries," The cook grins, giving to each one of us a bag. "Here's some steak. I won't let it go to waste so take it, take it."

"Nice, Yukihira!" Harima raises a thumbs up.

"Thanks, dude," Yuuki smiles, patting his back.

Aki nods, "Thanks Souma. I will store this precious container of protein for my next nightbreak. I expect more of this once you joined officially the circle. And talking about that..." He turns to me.

"No," I retort.

"What?" He blinks, "I didn't say anything yet."

I yawn before clarifying, "You're going to ask me for something. No."

"After what happened with Kasumigaoka-senpai, I doubt it's a good idea to bring her aboard," Yuuki explains, and I'm surprised that he did. "Right, Hachiman?"

I give a curt nod.

"Well, it sucks that Kasumi Utako turned out to be such a bitch," Harima states, and Yukihira furrows his brows, not looking pleased.

"Shut up. Don't call her that," He growls out, sitting over a table with arms folded. "She may have acted pretty bad today, but she usually isn't like that. Utaha only seems to react irrationally when this guy is involved." While saying that, he points at me. What?

"Now it's my fault?" I mutter.

"Yeah," He responds lazily.

Mmm… maybe it is my fault, or at the very least, my previous self's fault.

"That's hardly fair…" Shiromeguri pipes up, "Hachiman-kun being here shouldn't make someone act that mean, right Yumi-chan?"

"Ye-… Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Miura cries out, "Mou…"

"Ah, well," I feel like I should say something here. I'm supposed to be amicable with Kasumigaoka after all, "Everyone has an off day, can't always help it. I'll talk to her later."

Miura puffs her cheeks, "I don't want you to…"

Moe attack: 9999 damage!

That was just as extreme as the Omnislash… I'm lucky I had a bottled fairy in my inventory.

"Well, whatever Hachiman-kun decides to do is up to him," Shiromeguri seems slightly irritated as she is avoiding looking at me. "It's late, Yumi-chan. We should go."

"What about Hachim-"

Yukihira interrupts her, "Yeah, don't worry. These guys will take him home, right?"

"Yeah, right. I can get there by myself," I retort.

"But it's not like Miura will be relieved if you did…" The redhead smirks, "Isn't that right?"

My eyebrow twitches at that. Miura sported a sudden worried expression… Geez… Yukihira can be really perceptive during troublesome times.

"Well, if you wait for me to dig in some food, I'll take you home," Harima says, pointing his thumb to the parked bike outside. No way I'm not going to get on that death trap.

"…No thanks. I want to walk, think some things over," I mutter.

Miura pinches my arm, again, "Mou, Hachiman. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Heh… that's probably one of my many charms," I say with a wry smirk while caressing my arm.

Yukihira and Harima laughs at that, Yuuki and Aki exchanging grins. Bastards, I didn't meant it as a joke… whatever.

"Then do whatever you want! I don't care!" I blink at her outburst. I observe stunned as she picks up her bag and Shiromeguri's. "You coming, Meguri?"

My bubbly senpai blinks and nods quickly, "O-okay…"

Harima sighs, "C'mon, I'll get you two to the closest train station." He turns to Yukihira, "I'll be back, so don't close the door, ya hear?"

Yukihira drawls, "Hai, hai..." He waves a hand in a bored manner. "Not gonna wait for long though."

I guess that Harima isn't the delinquent he seemed to be at first sight. Looks are indeed deceiving.

"I can take care of myself," Miura growls.

"Sure, sure," Harima walks outside, yawning. "Let's go."

Shiromeguri nods to everyone "Bye everyone, it was an… interesting… dinner we had, hehe..." She turns to me and stares in silence.

"Oi, hurry up already! A…achoo!" Harima's sneeze could be heard from outside, and Yuuki laughed. "Damn, the sea was cold now that I remember… Hey! I'm not waiting anymore!"

Shiromeguri glances outside and gives me a helpless smile and waves a hand before heading outside. Miura follows behind her silently, I should probably apologize for making her angry. I guess she isn't a fan of my stubbornness?

"Miura, wai-" I start. Miura stops before she exits. What she does next though, is unexpected.

"Teehee~" She whirls around and performs the sacred action of akanbe before finally exiting with a skip in her step. I stand there stunned at what just happened. What the hell!? That was way too cute!

Yukihira suddenly elbowed my arm, "I thought she was mad."

"It's good that she isn't," Adds Yuuki. "She's can be really nice despite…" He blinks, Aki and me look at him in curiosity. "D-despite the rumors, hahaha." He laughs nervously… suspicious.

"Well, Hachiman. You sure you'll be fine on your own?" Asks Aki, picking his bookbag. I nod my head, "I see. Take care then, and I hope you reconsider joining my circle. You're an expert in light novels so your knowledge could be helpful."

"I won't. Probably," I respond curtly.

Aki chuckles and points a finger at me, "Just remember! The doors of Blessing Software are open to you!"

This guy is too dramatic.

"Take care, Hachiman. Make sure you mend things with Kasumigaoka-senpai," Yuuki grins and waves a hand. "Thanks for the food, Souma! Bye."

"Bye, Rito. Give my regards to Sairenji," Hoh, Yukihira seems to be quite the jokester.

Yuuki becomes absurdly red, "W-wha!? S-shut up!"

"Alright, Rito-kun! We have a long night of gaming ahead of us!" Aki waves at Yukihira before leaving the restaurant, Yuuki following. Is that really okay? It's a weekday you idiots. "Consider this training!"

"Aw man, it's a pain to go all the way up to Detective Hill," Yuuki complains. "You should move to another place, Tomoya."

"Shut up, Rito. Quit being so lazy…"

Aki's voice fades out eventually, silence remains inside the restaurant.

"I'm heading off then," I pick up my bag.

"Don't forget your steak," Yukihira points a finger at the bag in the table. I can't believe I almost forgot the free food… something must be wrong with me.

"Thanks," I grab the bag. Maybe I can finally taste his food.

"Before you go. I wanna know something," I look at the chef over my shoulder.

"Shoot."

"What are you going to do with Utaha?" He ask sternly.

Yukihira had defended the novelist despite that it was he himself that made her leave his restaurant after the incident, and he refers to her by her first name. She must be a close friend of his as was supposedly mine. Now, while I don't have any interest in that girl, for the sake of the game, I'm gonna have to fix things with her. Doesn't mean I have to do that immediately, right?

"I'll talk to her later."

He adds, "You know she said all those things because she was jealous, right?"

I click my tongue, discomfort settling in at that though, "…Yeah. I'm taking a walk to figure it out."

After yawning, the chef replies, "I see. Anyhow, give me a call if something comes up."

I raise an eyebrow as I look back on him, "Don't get your hopes too high up."

"I won't," He replies easily as I finally walk outside.

"Later," I gave a lazy wave before finally heading off.

"Heh, told you… you indeed are cooler." I hear him chuckle. Hah, and like I told you, I've always been cool.

Back on the streets, I observe the starry night sky. Whoops, looks like I underestimated how late it was. Luckily it's not completely dark, there are enough street lights to let me take my walk. I'm sure I'll be fine, this isn't the latest I've ever stayed out. Or was it? Maybe, I guess I can chalk it up to another thing this world is going to ask of me from now on.

Hah… My free time is rapidly dwindling…

So much has happened in the course of two days, and it's actually scary to think what more is probably going come. Whatever the case, I'm due for some fresh air.

Was it too much to ask to be able to eat dinner properly? Damn you, Deus Ex! Stupid, bastard god.

 **3-5**

Maybe I should head back, I've been walking aimlessly for a few minutes now. And I'm starving. Due to Miura and Kasumigaoka's incident, I couldn't even grab the tiniest bite of food at Yukihira's. Well, I at least have this leftover steak with me, but it's probably cold. I'll need to warm it up when I get home.

I observe my surroundings. I was currently inside a park, sat in a bench. I wanted some time alone, and silence before having to see Deviluke and Belldandy again. It's funny to think that I have so few places where I can feel relaxed. And with me offering both Shiromeguri and Miura a place in my precious safe haven at Sobu, that's one less. Such is the tragedy of being such a great guy~

It's pretty nice and quiet here. Hah… But I can't stay long, it's nearly half past seven, I don't want to worry the old man and my mother too much. Honestly, that's an odd new concept to think about.

My parents being around, it's just weird. I can barely remember a time when either of them were home, let alone the both of them. I'm not sure what to think of them actually being around in this world. Don't misunderstand, I don't resent them or anything, it's just… out of my comfort zone, yeah that's it. Nothing wrong with that, it'll just take some time for me to get used to something new.

Luckily for me, I have Komachi and our two new tenants there to take up the spotlight in my stead. It'll be hard enough seeing everyone there more often, talking to them about my day is going to be a lot worse. Oh great, that reminds me. They're going to see that I'm hurt, and this time they won't have jobs to keep them from talking to me. Hah… The time when I broke my leg and they didn't visit me at the hospital seems like a distant memory now… Good times.

My gaze falls on my still bandaged knuckles for the second time of the day.

Speaking of other new things. I'm still struggling to believe that I was able to fight off those five idiots. It's scary actually, being an inhabitant of a body that already has preset capabilities. I frown deeply as I keep staring. What the hell did my other self do to warrant needing to fight? Self-defense? Defiance? Or… Did he _like_ fighting?

I shudder at that thought. From what I've learned in these two days, my other self was a real piece of work at best, a shitty bastard at worst.

I look back my hands again. I wonder what else this new body is capable of? I doubt it'll just be fighting. I'll check on that later.

Well, I should probably get goi-

"Aw… c'mon Kouzu-senpai…" I blink as I hear someone's voice nearby, "You should stop inviting me to those reunions with you girlfriend. Ah… Always reminding me that I was so stupid."

Mmm? I look around, but I can't see anyone. Where is that voice coming from?

"Even Tsukamoto's sister has someone while… I…" A sigh follows… This is the voice of a girl, one that is apparently whining for some reason. "Argh! How could I misunderstand everything!?"

I blink, the voice is coming from behind the bench I'm sitting on, more exactly, on the other side of the bushes behind it. I really don't care to know what exactly is going on there, but that useless god said that every person I run into is important in this ridiculous quest of mine. And seeing how it's shaping up to be a girl… Meh… might as well see who's there.

I tentatively walk around the bushes, slowly and trying to not make any noise. I really hope, this isn't leading to a BAD END. I spot some swings just at the other side of the bushes. One of them was occupied by a... girl, who wore a uniform of sorts.

She seems to be holding her head as she continued to complain. There was no one else around so I suppose she just wants to let her frustration out of her chest. It's understandable… I can relate I guess. As a loner, I never had someone who I could rely on, much less tell my problems to. Anyone else could have considered this girl as some crazy chick, but I knew better. Though, I would have never vented it in a public park, too many potential witnesses. I'm the proof of that.

"Ah… I should stop thinking about this…" She stands up, yelling, "I'm so stupid, dumb, idiot, a fool, dull… eh… stupid!"

Oi, oi. There are plenty of more synonyms you know? Simple-minded, dim-witted, slow, dopey, empty-headed, moronic. If you ran out of insults, don't just repeat them, doing such will only make you look really stupid, you knooooow?

"Is there anything worse than getting dumped before even trying…? It's been some time already but still…" Her outburst suddenly ends, the girl sat on the swing again, her shoulders slumped, the very image of misery. "Still…" So she got rejected? Mmm… not that surprising, I suppose. We are in high school after all, students tend to focus on these sort of things.

I can't see her very well from this distance, so I can't tell if it's because of her looks. That attitude though, It's unusual to see a girl speaking like that. She seems somewhat tomboyish. However, this girl and I look to be pretty similar between our romantical experience, or the lack of it at least. That's one thing more I have in common with her than with those that are supposed to be my 'friends.' Yukihira isn't too bad though.

Whatever the case, I think I've heard enough. This doesn't concern me, and she deserves her privacy. Maybe I'll run into her some other time.

I turn around and give the first step onward.

*Crunch*

I stop momentarily, looking at the dry leaves I just stepped on. They made enough noise to call attention. Just my luck… I hold my breath and look over my shoulder, blinking my eyes as there was no sight of the girl I saw groaning.

Mmm? Where is she? Did I scare her off? Well, that's better for me… or… maybe…

Could it be... that she was a great spirit of the park, wandering around and dragging handsome, high-quality men to their deaths!?

Just kidding. As if that sort of thing could exist, a god's one thing but a wandering spirit? That's too much. What? Is she going to suddenly pop up behi-

"Hey."

"H-huh!?" I jump involuntarily, turning to my right. It was the girl from before… damn it… almost had a heart attack there. Was scaring me like that necessary?

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03 **Section: **Song 05**

* * *

"W-what the heck are you doing?" I stutter out, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"That's what I should be asking!" She screeches out, "Ah! Could it be you're a molester!?"

This new girl crouches down into a defensive posture, getting ready to take down the possible threat to her safety. Which somehow became me.

"Hell no," I say in an annoyed tone, "Just implying that is insulting, what exactly do you take me for?"

The girl relaxes her posture, but keeps giving me a wary stare. Good grief…

"Then what's with those eyes, they look even worse than Imadori's!" She puts her hands on her hips and glares at me. Who the hell is Imadori? Don't compare me to a guy I don't even know, dammit.

And leave my eyes alone already!

"I was born with these eyes, woman," I put my hands up in surrender, "I can't help what genes are passed down to me."

She blinks, not expecting that response. She lets a smile appear in her face, "What's with that?"

"You picking a fight?" I growl out.

"Not really," She shakes her head, "You can't blame me though. You were spying on me, and those eyes don't help you."

So she noticed me? "Whatever… I wasn't spying," I shrug my shoulders. "I was just relaxing here a bit before heading home. Then I heard some pathetic whining." I say that last part with a hint of dryness in my voice, but I'm pretty sure it's going to go over her head.

"Eh!?" Her face flushed red, and I huff in amusement, "S-so you heard all that!?"

"That's how sound works, it travels in the air waiting to be heard by others," I say dryly, "It's a wonder how no one else was able to hear it… and you kept shouting."

"S-shut up!" As she tries her best to suppress a blush, I finally observe her properly. The light behind me was strong enough for me to get a good look at her.

She was… quite stunning actually. Dark bluish hair that reached her shoulders, a cute face, gray, big eyes, and a rather attractive physique. Hmm… her, uh, assets were rather impressive… probably around the size as Yuigahama's… er, Yuigahamas? Not that I know much about them. Just making an estimate here.

She sported a uniform I hadn't seen… Yet another new school? Her uniform was composed by brown shoes, a red striped skirt, a light colored blazer… maybe a light shade of brown, over her white shirt, which was opened at the top buttons.

"W-what are you staring at?" She growls, covering her chest. I blink in realization, "I'm gonna beat you up!"

"Nothing at all," I respond coolly, averting my eyes in an uninterested manner, before sighing. "Listen. I didn't mean to overhear you. I guess it was just a coincidence."

She still covers her chest, but otherwise, seems to be relaxing. She walks to the bench and sits.

"Alright," She nods. "You must think I'm pathetic, huh?"

"What I think doesn't matter," I put my hands in my pockets and sit on the other side of the bench, "Besides, people who act like nothing's wrong all the time are way more pathetic."

She cocks an eyebrow, "I don't know if I should be happy with that."

I look aside, trying to suppress a chuckle. Heh, nice to see she was able to catch that. She peers at me with an annoyed gaze, but I'm able to resist and continue looking elsewhere.

"Now you're the one acting like a stalker," I mutter and she yelps indignantly. "Just saying."

"Why you…" She starts before dropping her shoulders, sighing wearily. "Well, thanks for interrupting my whining."

"Thanks for interrupting my quiet," I respond blandly.

She looks at me from the corner of her eye, "Jerk."

I stand up, smirking in amusement, "In any case, it's getting late. I'm heading off, you should too."

"I know, don't speak to me like I'm some kid," She growls, standing, too.

"You sure sounded like one some moments ago," She becomes red once more, and actually gives me a surprisingly hard punch to the arm. I grit my teeth to endure the pain, which was worse considering the battered state of my body. I was just starting to feel better, dammit.

"Idiot, shut up alrea-"

*Grrrrr…*

She freezes, and I frown. What was that? A dog?

*Grrrrr…*

No, wait. It sounds close actually. I look at the girl, she was facing every but me, a deep blush rapidly spreading across her cheeks. I look around to see where the sound came from one more time.

*Grrrrr…*

Oh, so it was that… her stomach.

 ***Wham!***

Before I could even blink, a fist landed directly against my own stomach. I bend over from the sudden, explosive pain, forcing me to sit back on the bench again. I gasped for breath before glaring at the perpetrator of such a low attack.

"Y-you…" I gasp out, "What the hell was that for?"

She laughs nervously, scratching her red cheeks sheepishly, "Whoopsie… My body moved on its own." She claps her hands together in an apologizing posture. "I'm sorry!"

A few seconds pass before the pain began to lessen. Honestly… I was already bruised there to begin with. My breathing stabilizes as I continue to glare at her.

"Whatever. I'm outta here," I growl out, slowly getting up before trying to stumble away. Gah, shit… My aches are back again.

"W-wait!" I stop as I hear her cry out as she approached me, "Hey! Really, I'm sorr- Oh… You were hurt already…" The light must be hitting me enough for her to finally notice my bandages.

What sharp deductive skills you have there, genius. Shame the rest of your brain can't keep up. Wait, relax Hachiman. Remember: Patience, patience.

"It's fine," I stand up straight, and try to walk away once more. But I'm stopped when I feel a tug at my sleeve.

"It's not fine… You helped snap me out of my thoughts earlier, and I punched you just because I got embarrassed…" She looked down guiltily, her eyes covered by shadows as the streetlight, no longer reached them. I release a sigh when I see her begin to tremble slightly.

By all rights, I'm actually justified for my reaction right now. I was punched without provoking such an action, and it was where I already had a bruise. But it wasn't like she was mean to me or anything, she just punched me because she was embarrassed. A stupid reason and a bad quirk, but I'd be a hypocrite to judge her over one minor fault, seeing as I have these dead fish eyes of mine. But if I'm to continue running into her because of Deus Ex's task, I sure hope this doesn't become a habit of hers. Hah~ I really am a great guy!

"Hey…" I grumble softly, getting her attention, "It's fine, really."

She perks up her head, blinking, "Really? No… hard feelings?"

There are, but I'll just have to let them go, "Not really, I guess."

She doesn't seem at all convinced as her frown continues, but only until...

*Grrrr…*

This time, she simply drops her gaze in embarrassment. It seems I'm not the only one with the empty stomach here. It's a relief that mine isn't as noisy. I stare at my bag of Yukihira's steak in pure misery, before offering it to her. I look at anywhere but her, I might just cry if I caught sight at my loss.

She's stunned, "Eh? What's this?" She asks, observing in awe at the bag, before grabbing it. From inside it she takes out a red box, with the name of Yukihira at the side and drawings of some forks. "Y-you… you're giving me _this_!?"

"Does it look like anything else?" I retort. Stop talking before I take back my food.

She hands the box back at me, "No, I can't accept it. We're strangers, right? I don't even know your name, besides, I hit you."

"Don't remind me, idiot," I turn around. "…I'm Hikigaya Hachiman."

I lazily look at her over my shoulder, as she looks at me seriously. What now? As she approaches me, I'm forced to face her again. She smiles bashfully and with one hand, pats my shoulder while laughing.

"You're a good guy, Hikigaya!" She nods her head, "Alrighty! I'll accept it but with one condition."

Oi, oi. If anything I should be the one giving the conditions here, considering that I'm the one giving free food to you, "...What is it?"

"I'll treat you to some food next time," She grins, before a sudden realization hits her. "Wait, how about if you come to eat at my house." The thought of future free food piques my interest but…

"Hold it," I say sternly. "We just met. You shouldn't be offering your home so fast."

She chuckles, waving off my reservations, "It's fine, it's fine!" She pockets out her phone, "Here, let's exchange contacts."

I scratch my cheek, "…You sure?" She nods, and I let out a sigh.

"Hurry up!" She presses with a wide smile, leaving the steak box on the bench.

I stare blankly. Meh. She doesn't look so bad, I guess… I take out my phone and she snatches it from my grasp. I cock an eyebrow, startled as she starts transferring the data between both cell phones. A sound comes from them and she extends it back. Whoa, that was really quick.

"Here," She says and I look at the screen of my phone. I easily find my new contact.

 **Suou Mikoto** , huh?

"Ah, well, I guess I'll see you around, Suou," My voice comes out dry.

She frowns, resting her hands on her hip, "At least sound excited, would you?" But a WILD grin suddenly appears… "Well, laters, Hikigaya!"

And with that, she spins around, grabbing her bookbag and the bag with the steak box. I watch as she waves at me one last time before running off and disappearing from my sight.

I release a long sigh. I lost my chance at free food from Yukihira's… I should be nominated for sainthood for giving it up to her. Screw sainthood! I want food damnit!

Ah… I want to die… not really. The world should die for separating me and my food… kidding.

…Maybe.

 **3-6**

"Oi, Hachiman. What happened to your face?"

I fake ignorance as my old geezer questions me. At right his side was my mother, and at the left, was Belldandy, looking worried, and behind her, Komachi and Deviluke.

"I got it from you old man, you tell me," I reply sarcastically. A bad idea in retrospect, but I'm seriously not used to my parents showing me concern outright.

"Don't be a sma-"

"We heard about what happened at school," My mother interrupts whatever the geezer wanted to say, "Are you alright?"

Seeing her walk up to me with nothing but worry for my health feels… off. I… don't particularly like it. I had to really keep myself from retreating from her touch. Hopefully my face of discomfort will be simply taken as a reaction to her touching any bruises.

"…I'm fine," I mutter unconvincingly.

"'Fine,' my foot," She scolds me, "Look at yourself, all bruised."

Uncomfortable with her touch, I tentatively grab her hand and set it down gently, "I'm okay, honest. They look worse than they hurt."

"Honestly, boy... What am I going to do with you?" She frowns at my stubbornness.

"Don't worry!" The always cheerful alien girl exclaims, sitting at my side. Too close for my liking, "I'll cure all those bruises in the blink of an eye, Hachiman!"

As she starts pressing some buttons on her cell phone-looking device, probably to bring her one of her inventions, I snatch the phone from her hands. She makes a loud, "Ehhhhhh!?" And starts pouting, "Hachiman, what are you doing!?"

I say blankly at her. "No one knows if your invention will fail or do something wrong, so I'd rather avoid them," Although, her mind-altering inventions worked pretty well last night.

"I can't deny that some of my inventions malfunction sometimes, but I assure you that Cure-Cure Doctor-kun never fails!" I roll my eyes at yet another dumb name that came from that strange mind of hers.

"Onii-chan. You should at least try it," Komachi... always supporting her, huh?

"It's okay," I respond, "My bruises were already treated, so they'll heal soon enough. Besides, I can't just have these bruises be gone out of nowhere," I explain, and Lala nods her head, focused on me. My mother is still scowling though, "For those who've seen them, it would be plain suspicious if they suddenly disappeared."

"Hachiman has a point there," The old geezer is agreeing with me? _Really_? This might be the first time he took my side rather than Komachi's! "But if we do heal him, we can simply say that he's wearing makeup!" He says and raises a thumbs up at me.

"If you're going to just say something stupid, just stay quiet." I growl.

"Oi, oi! Don't be like that, boy," He scratches his head, "Mmmm? Don't tell me that saying that you used makeup will be too embarrassing for you. You never cared for what others thought, so why should you care now?"

"Because I'd never wear makeup, old man," I say through grit teeth, "I still have at least that amount of pride."

"It would help with our eyes though," He says with a chuckle.

"Then you use it. Don't drag me into those disgusting interests of yours," I bark, before my cheek is pulled by… Deviluke!?

"Hachiman! You shouldn't talk like that to your father!" She reprimands, and I can't believe it, "He's just worried for you, silly!"

"Don't worry, Lala-chan! One day he will understand what it means to be an awesome father as me, hahaha!" And he suddenly stops, deadpanning, "That is if he ever becomes one."

"Mind your own business." I mutter, annoyed. How the heck did the conversation get to this point?

Oh right, I almost forgot, "Uh, sorry," I start hesitantly, "The guys I fought, they wrecked the bike. I had to trash it."

"Wha!? Those brats wrecked your bike!?" My old man yells, "That thing was expen-"

"Hachiman…" I turn to my mother, gazing at me with worry before she smiled and… h-hugged me!? "I'm just glad you're okay. Your homeroom teacher told me that they ganged up on you. My poor, boy."

"B-but what about the bike…?" The geezer asks weakly, but I couldn't focus on that because of my current predicament with my mother's hold on me.

I was internally cringing, my body frozen completely solid. It takes all of my mental fortitude to keep from instinctively pushing her away. This is just too awkward already! Stop it! Come on, I'm not used to this! Please, give me a break already! It takes me a few moments to slowly return the embrace.

And if things weren't bad enough, the clingy alien suddenly joins the fray, much to my shock.

"Poor, poor Hachiman~" She says playfully and this time I push them back and stand from the sofa.

"I get it already, geez…" I grumble, trying to suppress a blush. Was my mother supposed to be this sickly-sweet? Whatever the case, I just need to convince them that I'm fine to get off this topic already. "Hiratsuka-sensei had a nurse check up on me, and she said that my bruises were not that bad. I just need to apply the ointment they gave me."

My mother folds her arms, "I hope that's the truth, Hachiman. Or I'll get really angry."

I shiver at that, "It is, it is, honest." I put my hands up in mock-surrender, looks like she's still has her normal fury. And it's just as terrifying as always…

"Then I'll apply the ointment!" Deviluke raises a hand, "I'll take good care of you, Hachiman!"

"Ohh… acting like a caring wife already?" The old man says as if proud. Seriously, how did you raise me with that stupid mind of yours? Thank goodness I just got your looks.

My mother sighs, "Otou-san, stop supporting that kind of behaviour inside the house," She admonishes and the old man nods as if he was a scolded pet. I appreciate it, Kaa-san, you don't know how much I do. From the pout of Deviluke, I can tell she doesn't feel the same. This girl…

"Don't worry. I can do it myself," I reassure them.

Belldandy smiles at Komachi, who looked a bit worried but couldn't voice it for some reason, and steps to me, "Hachiman-san… are you sure about not receiving extra treatment?" She asks, and I can't help becoming startled at her awfully concerned expression. "With my abilities, I can treat you."

"I know, but it's not necessary…" I reply, closing my eyes, "I need to keep up the appearance of a normal teenager, having magical powers and incredible inventions watching my back will change that."

Belldandy stares in silence, and nods, "Of course, Hachiman-san."

"Besides, you still have Komachi to focus on," I give her an encouraging nod, "I trust you to help her out in that regard."

She blinks, exchanging a curious glance with Komachi, "As you say, Hachiman-san. I will help her as much as I can."

I nod, "Good."

"What are you two talking about?" My mother asks. Whoops, I forgot that they don't remember the real reason why Belldandy's staying here.

"Nothing important," I wave a hand and she frowns. "So… what's for dinner? I'm starving."

 **3-7**

Just as I expected, being in my own home has now become a headache. Belldandy doesn't bother much, but that alien girl is a total different story. My parents are awkward to be around since they've become even more familiar strangers in this world, and Komachi… She doesn't really try to engage in conversation with me without someone else involved. It's become a foreign household for me. Getting away from my house to get some fresh air sure sounds sad now that I think about it… But I need it.

Huh, I didn't realize how cold it became, but I'd rather be here than having to deal with the antics of Deviluke. I know I'll have to return eventually, so I'll enjoy this moment of silence.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03 **Section: **Song 06**

* * *

"Yo, Hachiman! What's up?"

Well, that was my intention before my other neighbour, **Aikawa Ayumu** , decided to show up.

My kingdom for some peace and quiet…

I give him a half-hearted glare, this was getting old already, "I was trying to enjoy the solitude…"

Just how many people were going to interrupt my alone time? Putting that aside though, why are you wearing an apron? Just ignore it, Hachiman. Just focus on getting rid of him so we can regain our peace..

"I guess I came at a bad time," He says after letting out a yawn. "I'm so tired, damnit. Having all the house to myself isn't as good as I first thought."

I continue to look forward, "Your parents aren't around?" I lean my back on the wall, my eyes focused on the sky, "Lucky you."

Aikawa blinks, and gazes at me, startled, "Did something happen?"

"Not really," I respond with a blank expression. "What about you?" It's not like I'm remotely interested, but I shouldn't cause another scene with him like last night. Leaving Kasumigaoka on her own and reassuring Miura were bad enough as it was to warrant notice, alienating a 'friend' of mine for no real reason will look too suspicious.

"Not much. It's just a bit weird living alone," He folds his arms, speaking in a bothered manner, "Ever since my parents left on that work trip, I have to clean the house by myself, cook for myself, and well… you can imagine the rest."

I look at his apron, "Were you cleaning just now?"

Aikawa nods lazily, "Yeah… someone has to do it, right?"

That totally seems like the life of a househusband, my kind of life. He takes care of the house without having to deal with no one. Not even his parents… I'm totally jealous of him! Exchange places with me right now! You're living my dream, dammit!

"Is that the reason you didn't go to Aki's house with Yuuki?"

He nods his head, "You could say that. Got some piled up homework, too. And to be honest, I wasn't in the mood to hear Tomoya's reviews of his favorite games. That guy takes the fun out of them sometimes."

I can relate, I guess. Aki seems like the guy to be spilling out spoilers, or commenting about everything during movies and games. I won't jump to conclusions though, but he does seem to be that kind of guy. And nobody likes backseat gamers.

"So," He turns to me, his eyes looking as tired as they seemed "How are you holding up? Rito said you got in a fight?"

This again? "Yeah. Some players from the sports club tried to get the jump on me," I shrug as if it weren't my problem, "They got me pretty good, but I'm still here."

He seems thoughtful for some seconds, "That's good, pal. We'll give them back what they deserve." Aikawa clenches a fist.

I raise an eyebrow at that. Looks like I matter enough to warrant him to willingly fight for my sake. Or perhaps it's due to his own moral compass, which was then exacerbated because I was the one attacked. Never really thought of it that way, but still…

"There's no reason to," I say casually, "Fighting them again is a waste of time, they're already due to get busted soon enough anyway."

He blinks at me as he relaxes his fist, probably surprised.

"Really?" He looks incredulous that I didn't want to fight, was I seriously supposed to be that bad-tempered?

"You got a problem?" I frown at him.

"Hey, not really," He puts his hands up in surrender, "I'm just surprised, you know? You usually get back at others for these type of things."

I simply shrug back in response. I don't know why the previous version of myself was willing to do so, but I'm not going to bother. Whatever happens to those idiots, isn't my problem and I won't make it mine.

However, at least I got some information about my past self. Maybe he was the vengeful type, but somehow I already imagined he would be something like that considering the bastard he seemed to be prior to my arrival. No wonder he and Haruno got along so well, they complimented one another I suppose.

"Anyway, have you heard?" I turn to Aikawa, staring at him in confusion. "So you haven't? Remember the two murders in Chiba a while back? I just saw in the news that there's been a new murder. The police found the body of a student this morning."

Murders? In Chiba? I can't help getting a bit tense with this sudden change in subject. Seriously, I came here to relax and now I have to hear you talk about a possible serial killer? Way to go, Aikawa… You've destroyed whatever chance I had to have my peace here.

"I haven't been watching the news lately," I respond honestly, "How much does the police know about them?"

While I'd rather not even think about that, I think it's better for me to learn as much as I can from this, after all, me and my family could be the next target. Just to think about that is scary… Damn it, this world is insane. I don't recall Chiba facing such a dreadful event ever. It was always peaceful here. Now I knew this world really was a shittier version of mine… How dare they make my precious Chiba dangerous!

…Hold on a minute… Last night, wasn't there someone watching me from across the street? I feel a chill go down my spine. It couldn't have been her, could it? That other pink-haired girl that sent that disturbing message?

"Mmm… well, apparently the killer uses a sharp weapon to kill their victims," He explains, "The police thought it was a knife, but the medical examiners state that according the form of the wound and the size, it might have actually been a katana."

"What sort of serial killer would use a katana as the murder weapon?" I ask in skepticism. Aikawa shrugs his shoulders.

"Beats me, I'm not a serial killer so I can't even begin to imagine," Aikawa scratches his head, "I'm not sure if we should get worried, I mean, Orito keeps telling me it'll be okay but what are the chances he's wrong? I know I'm living alone now but..."

Orito? A friend of his, I guess. Possibly mine too.

"Is there a pattern with the people killed so far?" I inquire, narrowing my gaze.

"That's the kicker, the police can't find one. None of them are related in any way."

Alright, now this is a worrying matter. A serial killer is on the loose in Chiba, and anyone can be the next victim. The chance of me becoming the next unfortunate target is slim, but as long as there is the tiniest chance of that happening, I won't ignore it. I'll have Deviluke create something to keep my home safe. Maybe she'll at least be helpful in that regard.

"Whatever the case, you should listen to Orito," I grumble, looking at nowhere in particular. "Bad things happen more often than you think." I know that pretty well.

"You're right… I should probably tell Rito about this, but he'll start panicking and becoming even more paranoid if I do," Aikawa yawns, and tilts his head, "Maybe I can just make sure to walk him home. His parents are always traveling too and he practically lives on his own with Mikan-chan."

I nod my head. I may not like these people, but that doesn't mean I wish them any harm.

"That's up to you."

He smiles, "So, how is your relationship with Yukinoshita going?" I raise an eyebrow at that, it doesn't take a genius to figure out which one he was referring to, "Considering you now talk to Miura, you could have also changed your opinion about her." So he already knows that, too? I wonder who told him? Yuuki most likely.

"What does Miura have to do with Yukinoshita-san?" I ask drily.

"Dude," Aikawa looks startled. "Yukinoshita hates her, right? You know that more than anybody. It's either be a friend of Yukinoshita or a friend of Miura's."

"Then I suppose I'll choose Miura."

Aikawa's jaw drops, looking shocked, "W-wait! You mean that!? So the rumours are true?"

"The rumors?" So, Yuuki didn't tell him? "Oh, those ones… No, they're not. We're just acquaintances."

"You hated her," Aikawa's tone of disbelief is irritating. "What made you change your mind?"

"Who knows?" I say cryptically, "Maybe I just got bored with what I was doing before."

Aikawa stares at me inquisitively before shrugging his shoulders. It's really troublesome to realize that the rumors spread so easily, worse still that it was able to migrate to at least two schools. Or maybe Aikawa knowing could be attributed to just Yuuki having a big mouth.

"Hmmm… You really are changing, Hachiman," His bland gaze becomes unexpectedly sharp. "That's cool, I honestly thought you were being unfair to Miura, or to anyone you didn't care about…" He leans to me, as if to whisper something. "You know, I never liked Yukinoshita, even if she was a hot babe."

Idiot, the last part was unnecessary.

"Maybe I realized how rotten she was… so anything that might have happene-"

"That happened," Aikawa corrects, sporting a knowing smirk.

I glare at him, "Whatever. I don't care about what happened before. Just forget about it, so don't mention her anymore." He nods his head at my order.

"Sure, sure. No need to get all irritated, I totally support you."

After that, silence follows, we both stare at the starry sky. Eventually, the door of my house is opened, bubblegum pink hair reaching my sight. Maybe if I ignore her, she won't say anything.

"Hachiman? What are you doing out here?"

Aikawa freezes immediately and I roll my eyes. Deviluke approaches, looking curious. Man, I don't feel like dealing with this right now.

"It's not your business," I retort, focusing my gaze in the sky.

I can hear her steps as she lets out a childish whine, "Mou… Why are you so mean to me!?"

"What the heck? A cosplayer came out of your house?" Aikawa glances frantically between us, "Is this a friend, or family? Were you hiding her from me? You dirty boy!"

"Quiet. It's none of those," I growl out, "She's the daughter of an old family friend."

"That's a lame excuse, dude. No need to hide it!"

Deviluke tilts her head, "Hide what?" She waves a hand at Aikawa, "Ah! I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke by the way! Are you a friend of my Lovey-Dovey?"

Aikawa turns to me with a perverted, knowing grin. Ugh, that's really gross… Stop putting on that face! The police would throw you to jail first and ask questions later if they were to see you right now!

"Tch! Oi Deviluke, quit saying such ridiculous things," I growl, observing her from the corner of my eye. "This idiot might misunderstand what's going on."

Deviluke frowns, "What's there to misunderstand?" I blink at her unexpected reaction, "Are you shy about revealing our relationship, Hachiman?"

I turn to Aikawa, expecting another disturbing face, yet he now smiled, his teeth glowing, yet I could tell he was faking it. What the hell is happening now? I sense some sort of bitterness from you! Could it be that you're actually…

"Ah… It's good that I at least get to see a friend reaching paradise…"

Is he seriously jealous? What kind of pathetic life do you need to have to be jealous of Deviluke disrespecting my personal space? Give me a break… Good grief, I've said that a lot of times, haven't I? And in the span of just one day too...

And just before I could even make a comment, I hear some steps coming down the street. It looks like the others heard it as well, as we three stare in silence, two tall figures approach our location. I tense, recalling what Aikawa mentioned some moments ago. Maybe it was two killers instead?

As they neared, I could distinguish them. The newcomers were actually two men dressed in black suits, also wearing black glasses. It reminded me of that popular western film, something about men wearing black outfits, they fought aliens in the films I think. Aliens...

Wait… I glance at Deviluke, she's an alien… So were they…?

The American secret agency is here!? To retrieve this non-human being for the government to study!? Wait, Hachiman. How would they know...? Or more like, how wouldn't they know? All Deviluke has done since coming to this planet was to draw attention. But they couldn't have jurisdiction in Japan, could they?

Well, as a secret agency of sorts, it wouldn't make sense if people actually knew that. I can't discard this possibility. So, what now?

And after a few minutes of just staring, I found out the truth.

"Dear goodness… what a troublesome lady. We should've restrained your movements even if it meant tying your hands and feet until we left Earth."

Alright, I was completely wrong. These people weren't related in any way to the american government or any secret agency. They did look though as agents of that American movie in charge of dealing with UFO-related matters. Should I watch the movie again? Maybe I'll learn something useful in dealing with aliens.

Who am I kidding? That sort of film wasn't based in any sort of research or scientific discovery whatsoever, but only made to give one entertainment. I still refuse to believe that the tiniest gun was the most destructive one!

Whatever the case, these guys did actually turn out to be related to Deviluke. Bodyguards, maybe? In charge of her security and wellbeing, failing since she managed to escape them and come to Earth. Alright, it's either Deviluke used her genius brain to elude them or these men are just looks and no action.

"Eh? How did you two find me?" Deviluke took a nervous step away from the two newly arrived men.

The men in black surrounded Lala from both sides, just in front of my house. The dim light of the streets gave these two a more imposing presence. They were tall, muscular and looked very professional. One of them even had a large scar… Pretty intimidating seeing that kind of thing in real life.

"Hmph, it was not an easy task, Lala-sama. There was a large burst of energy that occurred after you teleported, it threw off our tracking devices for an entire day." The one with the scar said evenly as they both looked ready to restrain her at any moment.

Aikawa and me only stared blankly as these guys tried to take the Alien girl with them. To be honest, I wasn't in the mood to do anything, her personal matters didn't concern me after all. I just allowed her to remain in my house, and only that.

" _Lala-sama!_ " Her weird hat speaks, I mean, Peke… That's what it's called, I think… " _Why don't you use the bracelet?_ "

A bracelet? I bet it's some super advanced thing or something. Aikawa scratches his head, confusion painting his face.

"Who the heck talked just now?"

I look around in confusion as well, feigning ignorance. I could just tell him the truth, but to be honest, even I find that talking invention of hers absurd.

Deviluke shakes her head and replies to her hat, and I swear it just seems she's talking to herself. Aikawa must think she's insane, "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun?" If it doesn't have a ridiculous name, then it can't be a creation of hers… "I can't, it was damaged during our escape… and I forgot to repair it. Teehee!"

I stare blankly as she sticks out her tongue playfully, feigning a smack on her own head. C'mon, that sort of reaction is too damn cliche, and overrated. I can't really find it cute as most people does, for me, it's just irritating. No one can pull off "Teehee-Peros" in real life, dammit.

Source: Me.

Aikawa deadpans, "Where do you find your female friends, Hachiman? You seriously know how to pick'em." I roll my eyes at that. Oi, quit staring at her with such a disgusting gaze.

As I return my attention to Deviluke, one of the two new arrivals suddenly grips her arm, "Now, this time you'll do what we say."

Lala struggled to break free, before she looks at me with a gaze of expectation. Oi, oi… What the heck can I do here, alien-san? I'm not some kind of counter to alien hunters.

"Uh… shouldn't we do something?" Aikawa mutters, "I have no idea what's happening, but your friend doesn't seem to want to go with those guys."

"You volunteering?" I ask sarcastically.

"Are you insane, dude?" Aikawa retorts. I figured as much. Don't go saying that sort of line if you're not willing to do something yourself.

I blink as Deviluke's desperate voice echoes in the street, "Let me go! No no no! I won't go back! Hachiman, help me!"

Aikawa now stares at me seriously. Oi, why do I have to be the one doing something here? Just because she's calling my name? It may seem like that but it's not the case at all.

Besides, was there anything I could remotely do now? I bet any of them could knock me out with a single punch without breaking a sweat. I don't even think that brutish girl from yesterday would stand a chance against any of them either. If my body was in better condition, maybe I would be able to do something. But even then, to what end?

Deviluke, you must be really desperate for having to bite their arms, aren't you? I would actually find this funny if not for the troublesome circumstances.

The door of my house is suddenly opened, and I feared it was either of my parents. I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if that was the case. They would call the police probably, seeing those two suspicious-looking guys trying to take Deviluke away.

"Hachiman-san? Lala-san?" Instead of it being either of them, it was Belldandy who came out of the house, sporting her goddess outfit for some reason. Aikawa instantly turns to me, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Let me guess, another daughter of an 'old family friend'?" He says with a knowing tone… This guy is so freaking annoying. Aikawa stares at the goddess as she approaches us, "And another cosplayer, too huh?"

With my arms folded, I stare blankly. Was it really the appropriate time to talk about this? But at least I was prepared for this situation, "…No, she's from America actually. A protégé of Naomi's..." He seems confused at that name, "My 'aunt' that works in America, remember?"

Aikawa lands a fist on his palm, apparently recalling, "Oh, yeah! So she brought her to Japan?"

"Hachiman!" Deviluke interrupts me before noticing the godly being. "Belldy-chan! They want to take me away!"

I look as Belldandy gives me an indifferent stare, which was something I didn't expect from someone as apparently kind as her, "What?"

She doesn't respond, so I narrow my gaze, hands in my pockets. Aikawa blinks, glancing between us as the tension could be felt in the air.

"Ehhh… guys?" Aikawa waves a hand.

"You don't seem to mind what's happening to Lala-san," Belldandy says with a severe tone. I raise an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you expect someone like me to do?" I ask curtly. I'm human you unreasonable goddess, I'm nowhere near as capable as the two of you.

She drops her gaze, her eyes wandering aimlessly, "I can sense your insincerity, Hachiman-san." I frown at that, "Your feelings towards Lala-san are cold, much colder than your feelings towards me."

Can she actually tell that? Well she can read minds, I guess sensing emotions isn't too far-fetched. But even then, the reason's simple, "Because you're here to help Komachi, she's here for her own selfish reasons and never bothered to tell us."

Belldandy seems hurt at that, which is absurd considering that I have said nothing against her. Then again, from what I've seen from her, she's an honestly good person, possibly to the extent that she may have even been sheltered from anything that was the opposite. So it might be that she just can't comprehend and therefore disapproves that I wasn't willing to help when I was completely outmatched. It's pretty unfair of her to expect that of me.

Belldandy averts her gaze and starts approaching the struggling trio on her own. I suppose that a goddess will have no problem handling something like this. Aikawa seems nervous now.

"Oi, Hachiman? What are you doing?" Aikawa is evidently worried, "You can't just let her deal with this alone. Who are these people?"

I ignore him, focusing on the goddess. I won't lie, I'm intrigued as to how she hopes to deal with them. I just hope she doesn't do anything showy.

Reaching Deviluke and her captors, Belldandy suddenly bows respectfully to them, and I felt the urge to face fault. Considering how kind-hearted she is, this shouldn't be a surprise, still, I can hardly believe it.

"It's clear that Lala-san doesn't want to go with you," She raises her head, looking weirdly serious, "So please, let her go."

Uh, I don't think that simply asking politely will be of any help there...

"This isn't the business of earthlings," The one with the scar replies.

Belldandy tilts her head, "That inquiry is incorrect, sir. I'm not an earthling, I am a goddess!" She states without a care, her tone so cheerful that is so anticlimactic in this situation.

"No, you're not!" Aikawa waves his hand, deadpanning, "She's delusional, isn't she? This isn't funny! And what's the deal about Earthlings?"

I remain silent, way to go Belldandy, you lasted all but one second with that alias we gave you. Good grief, even Deviluke kept quiet about her extraterrestrial origins and she went around walking in public in that costume of hers.

Taking advantage that Belldandy held everyone's attention, Deviluke stomps the feet of both of her pursuers, allowing her to break free from their grips. Using this chance, she slips away from them, and runs towards Belldandy.

"Please, Lala-sama," The same man with the scar starts, "Stop trying to run away from home."

"I won't!" The pinkette shouts back, exchanging a glance with the goddess. "I've had enough! I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever, I'm tired of meeting future husband candidates every single day!"

"But Lala-sama… This is your father's will." He replies.

Marriage candidates? Her father's will? Is that why she ran away? I want to say that it sounds like a stupid reason to do so, but even I can't condemn her for wanting to have her own freedom. Crap, I've been reading too much of Komachi's shoujo manga…

But her having multiple candidates chosen for her to marry implies that her family's important enough to warrant them. That means that Deviluke is some sort of noble back in her planet.

"I don't care about what Daddy wants!" Lala stick out her tongue childishly. Maybe nobility is different on other planets…

"He will not be pleased with such insolence, Lala-sama," He responds professionally, "He is only thinking of your fu-"

"If he was thinking about her at all, he'd be sensitive enough about her to realize that having a choice in that matter is important to her."

Everyone turns towards the source of the voice. Me. Oh dear, what on Earth am I doing?

"Hachiman!?" Deviluke's wide eyes land on me, hope had returned to them. Belldandy looks especially shocked that I had even bothered to intervene. Hah… I'm such a romantic…

Neither of the men looked to have appreciated that though. The other blonde one glares at me in a way that makes me feel like a deer in the headlights.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03 **Section: **Picture 04**

* * *

"Do not interfere, humans." Even his voice follows the other guy's in the cliché of also being intimidating. It actually takes a bit of willpower for me not to back away.

"If you do, then we will remove you."

Suddenly, they start advancing, Aikawa nervously crossing his arms in an X as he pales, "H-hey wait! He's the one who said it! I'm innocent in all of this!"

"You're so miserable…" I mutter. And even after judging me for not doing anything too…

Quit panicking idiot, they don't give a damn about you. Although, these guys seem like they're highly trained, being tasked to capture Deviluke and all, so being scared is understandable. But did you really have to throw me under the bus, bastard? You couldn't even try and pretend that I could trust you?

And before long, and despite the imposing presence they had, the self-proclaimed goddess steps up to them much to my surprise.

"I would ask of you gentlemen to leave Lala-san in the care of Hachiman-san," Belldandy says with a determined face, "She is rather attached to him in this world."

"Belldy-chan…" Deviluke seems moved by those senseless words.

Oi, oi! Don't say things that could be easily misunderstood. While I had allowed Deviluke to remain with us, it doesn't mean that I'm gonna take care of her. What if they wind up thinking I want to be her choice?

The goddess continues, "Forcing her to marry someone against her will is wrong. Lala-san has the right to marry the person she loves."

The alien 'runaway' nods her head in agreement, "Yeah, totally! Ah! I really like Belldy-chan! She's so cool!"

Can't you guys read the mood? This is serious, you know? Look now, the bulky man is approaching you. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I'm sorry Lala-sama, but…" And before he can put a hand on the pinkhead, Belldandy claps her hands together, opening them in that instant to release a ball of blue energy. The magic power or whatever crashed into the man and blasted him away.

Wait… What!?

"Wow! That was amazing, Belldy-chan!" Deviluke screams in delight.

"W-what the heck did I just see?" Aikawa says in disbelief. I couldn't believe my eyes either. Seeing something that should only exist in the realms of fantasy and shounen anime occur in real life was something I couldn't even begin to comprehend.

She produced energy and launched it at that guy! How the hell was that possible!? Forget Deviluke, maybe Belldandy is the real Saiyan here! Seriously, what was this world? Aliens are one thing, but are there seriously beings that can project energy?

Well, she did say was a godde- Whoa! That other dude just lift a truck!? Shit! And he threw it right at her! I instinctively took a step back before Belldandy stopped the vehicle by simply raising her palm, some sort of invisible force repelling the truck to the side.

"Are my eyes screwing with me!?" Aikawa's jaw drops, "What kind of anime world did you drag me into!? Tomoya would be geeking out if he were here!"

"I'm not entirely sure myself…" I mutter softly, still trying to wrap my head around what is happening in front of me. If he doesn't get it, how can I be expected to? These kinds of things were impossible back in my world. Maybe Aikawa was onto to something here, this world literally had anime aspects to it.

"So, yeah! I'm gonna stay here with Belldy-chan and Hachiman forever!" Lala states with utter conviction. Excuse me, wasn't the word 'forever' too strong to use Deviluke-san? Couldn't it be, like, 'for now' or 'temporarily'? Why would you want to stay here permanently? You're abusing our kindness here Deviluke!

Ignoring our nonsense, Belldandy didn't seem at all fazed when the other man in black jumped to attack her.

"Belldy-chan!" Deviluke screamed, worried. After witnessing what she just did before, I somehow imagined what was going to occur, this was a standard cliche in anime.' "Watch out!"

"Please…" The man blinks, Aikawa and I doing the same. Belldandy clasped her hands in a praying manner, "I don't want to hurt anyone else. Let Lala-san stay here with us, please…"

Was… was… this even remotely cliche? No it wasn't… I never expected this kind of development! While I should be glad that we avoided the common tropes that followed this situation, I can't help but feel that I'm not entirely ok with it. There's a pattern that should be followed during these situations, dammit.

The man landed on the ground without any further offensive intent, startled at the sudden plea of the goddess. His determined posture was soon reduced to nothing as he gazed back at Belldandy. With such a face, who could say no? Me probably but…

"But I have to follow her father's orders," The man replied, yet his voice lacked the determination it held before.

Belldandy steps up to him, smiling, "Listen to what your hearts says…" Ok, now that's lame and cheesy already. "Your heart knows what you should do."

The man drops his gaze, lost in thought. Aikawa sweat drops, "Wow, that scary dude turned out to be such a softie. Your friend is really good."

I nod numbly at that, this was something that came all too suddenly. How was she able to confuse this professional with only a few words? Was this another ability of hers? That could be it, nothing else could explain this anticlimactic turn of events. Well, maybe I can take advantage of this momentary crisis he was going through.

"Oi," The three extraterrestrials turn to look at me, "Why does her father want her married off so suddenly?"

"Hachiman?" Deviluke looks confused at the question. It's actually a fairly good one, you know? What could possibly be so important that you own father would want you to marry so early?

The suited man glares at me from his kneeling position, "Do not question what you do not know of, human. Lala-sama is at the proper age fo-"

"Deviluke barely looks older than my own sister, how can anyone possibly believe that she's at the age to be married off?" I interrupt him. Not sure if it's the brightest idea, but more context for Deviluke's story is much appreciated.

"Human… Yo-" He tries again, but I don't let him talk.

"Why does her father want her married off?" I press, my tone taking a more serious tone. The man doesn't take that too well. I'm playing with fire now.

"…Our King no longer desires to rule over the galaxy, he wishes to retire and have his eldest daughter and her future husband to rule in his place." He replies after getting caught in Belldandy's pleading look again. Maybe I was right about it being an ability of hers, making him talk.

Hey, wait. Ruler of the galaxy? Deviluke's father wants _her_ to be in charge of the Milky Way? Just who the heck is her father anyway? Whatever, I'll go along with this farce.

The goddess steps to him, resting a hand over her chest, "That's very selfish of him, putting such responsibility on Lala-san's shoulders, disregarding her own right to choose her future, and to choose who she will love."

I have to agree with Belldandy's opinion, what kind of father dumps an entire kingdom onto his teenage daughter? That's beyond mere irresponsibility, that's just reckless already.

"Does it seem right to you, to have Deviluke become ruler and marry some random guy?" I ask. Belldandy has his guard down, and like Aikawa said he seems to be a bit soft. Maybe I can take advantage of his sympathetic side.

"It doesn't matter what I think is right, I have orders to accomplish," He says, fixing his sunglasses. Hoh… Still adamant about that, huh?

"Why is it that you obey her father while forgetting your own morals?" I smirk darkly, "Maybe you're just a puppet he can manipulate?" The man darkens his gaze, Belldandy looking at me with disapproval, "Following a boss blindly only drags the followers into meeting their tragic ends. The span of history in this planet has proven it countless times, and I bet yours can say the same."

Aikawa scratches his head, "What are you guys talking about?"

I keep my focus, ignoring him. He had seen enough to realize that something is not right about this world. To tell him otherwise would be a waste of time. I'll deal with Aikawa once I solve this. This guardian was a tough one to crack.

"Still, this matter goes beyond what we think is right, as it concerns the future of the galaxy, boy," He sighs as I notice on the background, the man that was first blasted away getting on his feet.

"And you really think that the future of the galaxy will be secure with Deviluke and some random guy as rulers?" I ask seriously. Call me biased, but I wouldn't trust Deviluke to look over my cat, let alone an entire kingdom.

"Eeehh… I can't tell if you're actually defending me or not…" Deviluke whines, puffing her cheeks. I am, you idiot. It's doesn't matter how, but we have to convince them. Making them realize your incapability is our best shot at making him and his partner leave.

The man in black looked thoughtful. As his partner approached us, not looking happy being blasted away, the man with the scar raised a hand, signaling the other to stop. I narrow my gaze as he turns around walks towards the bulky one. Just some meters away, they seems to be discussing matters.

"What could they be talking about?" Aikawa voiced my concerns.

"No clue," I respond honestly. I can only hope that they took the bait and are pondering whether or not they should continue this retrieval of theirs.

Belldandy kept her eyes locked on the duo as the conversed, eyes hopeful. I wonder if all goddesses are like her? Those two could be easily mistaken as hitmen, yet she believes in them. I swear that blind kindness will be your downfall in the long run, goddess.

Humans are not like your kind, they are selfish and evil more often than not. There may be few exceptions but in the end, they just need certain conditions met to show what they truly are capable of. It's as simple as that.

Source: Me.

As the female duo awaited, after some minutes, the two men in black turned to us and approached. They had apparently reached a decision, and I couldn't help feeling a bit restless. I wonder why though… having them take this troublemaker away was for the best… this unwanted feeling must be about the game, I assume.

The men stood just before Deviluke and Belldandy, and to their relief, they nodded.

"An order is an order, Lala-sama," The one with the scar said, and Deviluke dropped her gaze. "However, we never intended to travel all the way to this planet, it seems that we may need to restock ourselves before we resume our task."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and the alien let out a squeal. However, her happiness was short-lived as a new voice resounded in the whole block.

"Disobeying direct orders? I don't think so."

I look up, and see a spaceship floating there… Hah…

I can only assume this voice came from the large spaceship. Just how come no one else had yet to notice this scene? I mean, there's now a huge spaceship on the sky, almost covering it completely.

I'll be damned.

It was enormous and emitted hundreds of lights. It did resemble a flying saucer, like those depicted in several TV shows… I guess they weren't far away from the truth, huh? From the middle, a shiny, and intense light fell from the saucer towards the ground, just behind the men, a new presence falling through it. Now I've seen it all. As for the stunned face of the guy at my side, well, it's quite understandable.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? ALIENS!?" He shouts in shock.

I frown at his outburst. Have you even been paying attention? They already implied that minutes ago, you idiot. I'm too numbed by these sorts of things to be affected anymore, I should save myself the trouble and stay like this from now on. Only an idiot would keep trying to be rational in such insane circumstances, where normal logic can't be applied. Honestly, this world is just one giant headache...

The man who came from the sky looked… ehmm… intimidating? He had grayish hair and blue eyes both shining intensely, he was insanely tall. As for what he wore, it was some sort of armor, with spaulders and a cape included. The armor looked like something a Demon King would wear now that I think about it, like in those older adventure games. Well, the chance of convincing them is gone now, I'm afraid.

"Zastin…" Deviluke muttered.

Raising his armored gauntlet, the man Deviluke referred as **Zastin** states, "I can't believe that you two were about to neglect your duties because of a mere human's words. Return to the ship, I'll have a talk with you later."

They nodded stoically," As you command, Lord Zastin. "With that, lights that came from the ship dragged them up, disappearing from our sight once they reached the shiny middle of the saucer.

"What's gonna happen to them?" Belldandy asked, concerned. Geez, you're worried about them too?

He stared at us coldly, "That is not your business, goddess. Moreover, I ask of you to stand aside and let me take princess Lala with me. Refuse and I'll be forced to remove you."

So he knows what Belldandy is? Despite knowing that, he still threatens her? This guy must be dangerous. I shouldn't be here… among such beings… I'm just a mere human. On a side note, Deviluke indeed turned out to be a princess, huh.

I guess even extraterrestrial planets suffer from idiots ruling the monarchy.

"I will not!" Belldandy shakes her head, looking resolute, "Lala-san has the right to decide how to live her life, and forcing her to marry someone she doesn't love so she can rule isn't right."

Aikawa grabs my shoulders, standing before me, "Aliens, goddesses… You do know what's going on, right?" He narrows his gaze as I look blankly at him. "What the heck have you gotten yourself into!?"

"…It's not like I asked for this to happen…" I mutter, "I just met her yesterday, and for some reason, I had the bad luck to be dragged into her issues."

Aikawa drops his head, sighing, "You sure know how to pick 'em."

We both blink when Zastin raises his tone, "I won't repeat myself, goddess. Heaven has no jurisdiction on the matters concerning the Deviluke bloodline. Outsiders should stay out of this."

Belldandy shields Deviluke, raising an arm, "You're only causing her grief. I cannot ignore it. As part of the Goddess Assist Agency, I offer her my support."

Deviluke nods enthusiastically, "Yeah, I'm… ehm..."

"Lala-san has the potential to be my customer, should she wish it." Belldandy completes.

"Y-yeah! That totally!" The alien adds cheerfully.

From what I see, a confrontation will be inevitable as Zastin reveal a green energy sword of sorts, somewhat alike to lightsabers. Hey wait! That a copyright violation! Stop that right now before we get dragged into a lawsuit! Now I'm starting to get truly worried. If they fight using whatever powers they have, I doubt the entire block won't remain unscathed.

"Cut it out already, Princess Lala. Come back home!" The armored man exclaims.

"I don't want to!" She sticks out her tongue.

"Then you leave me no choice," Zastin's face darkness. Without any further word, he lunges at both Belldandy and Deviluke.

His lightsaber crashes with a force field Belldandy created, a massive pulse is released from the impact. Aika and I struggle to keep ourselves on the ground as we cover our faces. The goddess pushes the alien warrior away and sends a ball of light at him, but he cuts in half.

"Why did it stopped working!?" Deviluke whines as she tries to manipulate her phone. I can only imagine she also possess advanced weapons.

"Nice try princess, but I have disabled your phone on the chance that you wanted to use your inventions against us," Zastin smirks, pointing his sword at Belldandy. Aikawa shrieks as Zastin suddenly lifts the previous truck stationed nearby with one hand and throws it at the goddess. She momentarily turns to me, realizing the danger this sudden fight is exposing us to.

Belldandy moves swiftly towards the coming truck, and concentrates light in both her hands, extending them forward. The truck lands on her palms, and she's forces it back, however, she managed to stop it before it could cause any sort of collateral damage.

"Zastin, stop!" Deviluke screams desperately.

"There's only one way I will, and you know it princess," He readies himself to attack again. Belldandy seems lost at what to do. I bet she just realized this was no place for a fight of that caliber.

"Hold on a minute!" Aikawa suddenly shouts, dragging everyone's attention, "I don't have the slightest idea of what's happening, but if you two keep fighting, then all the people around will probably get hurt!"

The man with greyish-hair sighs, "There's no way I can stop. It's not that simple. I, Zastin, have received the direct order of taking her back, by none other than the King of Deviluke himself. I won't be able to face the King should I fail in this task."

Belldandy frowns, "But doesn't he care about his daughter's happiness? Lala-san came all the way to Earth to just escape from a forced marriage. All that effort is only because…"

However, her voices fades once Deviluke steps just in front of her.

Deviluke grabs Belldandy's hand and forces smile, and I have to admit I was a bit startled as I have never seen such an expression on her. Her smile didn't have the usual childish nature anymore as it conveyed discouragement, realization and melancholy all together.

"Belldy-chan… Thank you… But this is as far as I'll go…"

The goddess stares back at her in silence, guilt invading her face. This isn't your fault Belldandy, but hers. She wanted to be selfish, and well, she tried, but sometimes, it's just impossible to change reality. It's always cruel after all.

"Lala-san…" Belldandy whispers sorrowfully. Even Aikawa seems unhappy about this, but there's isn't much we can say or do. This was her decision.

A tiny tear appears on Deviluke's face and streams down her face before she whispers…

"I… I only wanted to find a genuine love…"

Those words struck a chord in me.

I stood there stunned as I just realized who Lala Satalin Deviluke truly is. A princess? An alien? A genius inventor? Yeah, she's proven to be each of those, but there was something far more important than all of it. I just kept ignoring it until now because I found her to be too meddling in my life, and that made me blind.

She was, after all, like me, someone who tried to escape from the harsh reality.

I only just wanted to find something genuine, whatever it could be, yet this girl had already made up her mind in what she wanted. She sought to love, whatever that was. It didn't matter how she did, all she desired was to have a choice in the matter, a choice that she was willing to risk everything for. It isn't hard to imagine how restricted her life could have been as she was the daughter of the king of a whole planet.

I may know nothing of it, but those melancholic expressions were there in her face, hidden beneath that apparently ever-cheerful personality of hers. I suspected there was something amiss when I was about to throw her out of my house yesterday, and those senseless words about love and whatnot she kept babbling on about… That was her way of expressing her desire to walk her own path under her own choosing.

Yet once more, she didn't have a choice in what entailed the future of her own life. It bitterly reminded me of Yukinoshita's situation. She ran away from her family trying to control her life, she didn't want her life dictated by others either and while it did take a while for her to finally do so, she wanted to choose her own fate and create her own future. Away from her family's pressure.

Deviluke was the same. I now understand what she was trying to do.

Before I could even realize, I was standing between Deviluke and Zastin. It seems I may have gone insane from living inside this world, but I couldn't just let a person be deprived of her freedom.

"Deviluke… I thought you were just messing with me, but I just realized something," The pinkette blinks, "I found it absurd that from just meeting me, you'd want me as your possible future husband, there was more to it, wasn't there?"

Deviluke frowns, "W-what do you mean, Hachiman?"

"It's funny to think that you were actually using me," I let out a dry chuckle. "You really are a genius…"

The alien averts her gaze as I step to her, hands inside my pockets, "W-what are you talking about?" She scratches her cheek nervously, while Belldandy looks confused.

It's time to reveal the truth.

"You wanted to marry a 'mere human' like me to get your father to stay in power, didn't you? He'd never end his reign if his planet refused to have me rule in his place, right?" I say cynically.

This is the first time I've seen such a severe expression on her, it even surprised Belldandy, "That's not the true! Never I once thought of earthlings like that!" She steps to me, too close for my liking, "But you know, yeah, I used you, but only because I wanted him to let me stay here. I like Earth so much! I… only had my ro… F-forget it!" She sticks her tongue out at me and gives me her back.

Zastin cocked an eyebrow, "Y-you, an earthling, marrying Princess Lala?" I turn to him with a dry stare, is that all he got from that? "That's blasphemy! An earthling for such a responsibility as to rule over the Galaxy?"

Alright… it seems I was indeed correct about that. The planet Deviluke most likely won't accept a human from Earth as a ruler, which would explain how the Deviluke Princess could be able to remain in Earth if she married one. But this does contradict Deus Ex's words about human capabilities.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03 **Section: **Song 07**

* * *

"Don't underestimate humans, Zastin-sama," Belldandy states sharply. "They are stronger than you might think. Gid Lucione-sama is just too stubborn to accept it, and so are you."

"Nonsense!" He swings an arm, his cape flowing, "If you believe that, then let him prove his worth!" I don't like where this is going.

Zastin turns to me and raises his sword to slash at me, I feared for my life, yet I stayed in place. There's was one thing I still needed to say. I'm seriously tired and I don't feel like moving at all anymore. I just want to go to bed already…

"You think of me as a mere human, but you haven't realized how human your princess is behaving, acting so selfish and dragging me into her problems," I close my eyes.

"It's stupid how things turn out, huh?" I open my eyes, Zastin had stopped his lunge mid-swing and simply glared at me in confusion.

I then direct my gaze at the source of my current problems. "To be honest, I find Deviluke really annoying, that overly upbeat personality of yours is probably what bothers me the most." She pouts, making fists, "But not just because I dislike that kind of person, but only because you're a hypocrite."

"W-what did you call the princess?" Zastin prepares himself again to strike, but this time it's Deviluke who raises a hand to stop him. Then she focuses on me again, this time looking at me in pure curiosity.

"I'm saying that princess of yours acts more like royalty than you give her credit for," I chuckle darkly, "Faking her personality, acting like nothing's wrong when in fact everything was wrong the entire time."

"W-what?" I turn to him with a bothered look, he was pointing a finger at me. Seriously, that reaction is overdone. "How dare yo-"

I wave at him dismissively, before glaring daggers, "How can you spit out such crap about rulers and marriages when you don't give a damn about her?" I face Zastin with a stern expression, "She lied… about a lot of things, but I don't have the right to judge. I do the same, and you know what? I don't really care if she did either, because she's acts as any human would, and that's just fine."

"Hachiman-san…" Belldandy whispers, her tone conveying surprise, but I don't really care right now.

"I'm probably getting ahead of myself here, but I think that living here on Earth, it doesn't matter with who, it's what she chose to do," I look at Zastin defiantly. "Do whatever your king tells you, but nothing will change the fact that all Deviluke craves is the choice to find someone to love, one who will love her back, she wants the _freedom_ to choose. She wants a _normal_ life. Who the hell are you to take that away from her? Not even her father has that right."

Huh… Why am I even saying all of this? I don't really care but…

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 03** Section: **Picture 05**

* * *

Silence came, only broken by the currents of winds echoing in the street. It was rather peaceful actually, nice and cool. Wait, I should concentrate here as he could slash at me at any moment, yet it doesn't seem to be the case now that I look at him. Zastin seems to be lost in thought.

"You…" Zastin starts, yet his voice fades. Belldandy gazed at me with a warm smile, while Deviluke…

"Hachiman…"

I blink, what's with that dumb face, stupid alien? That's embarrassing, stop it! Wait a minute, could it be that you misunderstood my words? I didn't do this for you exactly, stupid alien! I just couldn't let someone who could possibly be Deus Ex's creation slip through my fingers!

"Oi, Deviluke, what is i-"

"I want to marry you," She states, her voice so serious that it made my heart skip a beat, "Hachiman, let me be your bride."

…Huh?

"…Huh?"

"You understand me so well that it's frightening…" She seems to be holding her breath, "I only wanted to have a reason to remain here, and marrying you was all I could do to accomplish it," She averts her gaze, her cheeks visibly red, "There was so much I wanted to do, but all I can think now is… that I want to marry you."

I frown at that, wasn't she listening? "Oi, didn't we just talk abo-"

"I've lost…" Came Zastin's voice. What exactly, care to tell me? The only one about to lose something here is me, you stupid alien, knight, devil, thing!

"What the heck are you talking about?" I glare at the male alien who now looked pathetic. Wait, was he crying?

"It was my duty to follow King Deviluke's order, which made me ignorant how Princess Lala felt," He lowers his head, raising a fist as he seems guilty of something, whatever it is. "No, I knew but I tried not to think about it, yet now… I have to admit my loss."

He turns around and walks away… now looking stoic? That isn't the behaviour of someone who had just cried like an idiot! Save that for cool protagonists, dammit!

"Wow… I never imagine I'd see you doing something like that…" Aikawa comments before grinning, "You do deserve this girl, Hachiman! But if you marry, don't have the after party in your house, or else, I won't be able to enjoy my peaceful time at my home."

"Shut up," I growl.

"I can't tell if the countless husband candidates from all the galaxy will be happy to hear this," I blink, what did he just say? "But I will report to King Deviluke myself that we can trust Princess Lala to you."

"Oi, don't give me that kind of responsibility!" He stops, blinking. Was he going to cry again?

*Chu~*

"W-wha!?" Every muscle in my body tensed suddenly when I felt something soft against my cheek. I instantly backed away from the bold alien girl that had just kissed my cheek. I have to thank my genes that no one in my family tree ever suffered from heart diseases. I would be dead ten times over if that were the case!

"W-what the hell was that!?" I exclaim in disbelief. Belldandy was blushing, too. Deviluke simply giggled behind her hand and sent me a coy look. Stop it!

I put a hand to my cheek in disbelief. She kissed me! That was my first! It may have been on my cheek but it's still my first kiss, dammit! My heart was racing wildly at what had just happened. I have to relax, Deviluke probably just got swept up by raw and deceptive emotions. That's clearly what happened here. Phew… Okay, let's focus back on what's at hand now. I have an opportunity to have her stay here for the rest of the stupid game, I need to take advantage of it. But first I should clear off this misunderstanding, I wasn't volunteering myself as a candidate.

"O-oi…" I eek out before clearing my throat.

"What is it?" Zastin asks, folding his arms.

Calm down Hachiman. There must be some way to solve this. Think objectively. It doesn't matter what the Deviluke princess thinks now, I can't let Zastin go back to the King saying that she will marry me.

"Zastin," I start uncertainty. "Let's not… rush things… I mean, we're still too young."

"King Deviluke started his alliance when he was seventeen, and with this alliance he put an end to the countless wars in the galaxy. Managing the galaxy should be easy in comparison," He responds casually. Oi, I'm not some super powerful alien being that can become equal to that of a super saiyan.

I sigh, that was not a good approach, "What I mean is that Deviluke shouldn't just decide on her future husband so easily," She nudges my arm, pouting. I ignore her and continue, "She should've, uh, I don't know… how about a compromise for the king?"

Zastin tilts his head to the side in thought, "Compromise?"

"Yeah… To make sure Princess Deviluke's future husband is, uh, worthy of her…" Saying something like that is making my stomach twist, but I have to resist, "Whoever they wind up being, how about if we set an amount of time for her to correctly choose a legit candidate." The pinkette doesn't seem happy about it, but who cares? "If she doesn't find one, then she'll go bac-"

"I've already chosen you, Hachiman!" She clings to my arm again. You just don't know how to give people their personal space, do you? Or maybe you don't care... Yeah, that must be it. And are you still on that? Stop it already.

I growl at her, "Let's _not_ rush things…" I turn to Zastin, "What do you say?"

"Ah!" He lands a fist on his palm, "So you want to prove yourself to be worthy of the princess?" What sort of understanding was that? You're an idiot, aren't you? "Then how about… one year?"

No way in hell! That's way too much time! I'll probably die in six months… maybe. Could be less for all I know. That won't do at all. Besides, what is there to do to prove myself worthy of Deviluke for a whole year? It's not like I will but still…

"That will be enough time, thank you Zastin-sama," The goddess speaks before I do, bowing to him, "Be sure to inform King Gid Lucione Deviluke of this."

Who the heck told you that you had a say in this matter totally unrelated to you, annoying goddess!? After glaring at her, I notice Zastin already departing.

I sigh, facepalming. Well, could be worse I guess, like having that King Deviluke thinking that I'll marry his daughter. At least I have one year to think on how to get out of this situation… not to mention that I'll have plenty of time to discover if Deviluke is Deus Ex's creation. Although, he did say that the end of everything was near.

Once he was gone, Belldandy brightly smiles at me. Deviluke seems a bit mad for what I compromised, but meh, she'll get over it. Aikawa is yawning… He looks completely spent at the constant shock he was subjected to.

"Well, I believe I can remove the spell now," I frown, yet Deviluke is the one to speak my inquiry.

"What spell, Belldy-chan?"

She claps her hands together, a ring of light spreading all around the area, "I cast a spell to make everyone in a sixty meter radius fall asleep."

Oh, I now understand why no one noticed this… so she knew about Deviluke's plight before coming out of the house? I then hear someone clearing his throat. Belldandy, Deviluke and me turn to the person in question. It's of course, Aikawa.

"So, mind explaining what the hell just happened?"

Well, the first thing I had to do before that was sigh wearily.

 **3-8**

"…And that's basically it." I pinched the bridge of my nose to stave off a headache. After Deviluke gave a dramatically romanticized version of the events that led to this, fortune was on my side when the ever-moral Belldandy told Aikawa a more accurate telling of what happened… with some interruptions of mine for good measure.

Funnily enough, Deviluke offered to erase his memories even before the explanations began. It was a tempting idea, but Belldandy was, as expected, against it. I already had it my way with my parents, so I had to relent this time.

Now, Aikawa stared at us awkwardly, mouth agape.

"Sheesh… If I hadn't witnessed all of this with my own eyes, I would have contacted an asylum to take you in," Yeah… I would have done the same, but it still pisses me of when you say it. "So you two are like hosts as you learn from us humans, right?"

"Yes!" Deviluke raises a hand happily, "Sorry about my family though. Daddy doesn't get the importance of my mission!"

At least she's saying a half-truth. She is curious about human life, but Aikawa believes she came here so she can become a better ruler in the future instead of just running away. It's easier on us, so we'll leave it at that. He might be stupid and a bit of a pervert when it comes to attractive females however, he was grinning at Deviluke and Belldandy the entire time. Better than being a stuttering mess at least. If only barely.

"…" Belldandy doesn't say anything, but she knows she must comply. She did say that she couldn't lie so her silence will have to be enough. "Actually…" I blink and stare at her inquisitively, "I also have a task to accomplish."

"Is that so?" Aikawa folds his arms, "I just hope nothing more like this happens again. It'll be hard enough to relax knowing that there are beings like you outside my house. No offense."

"I don't mean any harm!" Deviluke whines, "I just want to marry Hachiman!"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever the case, don't tell this to anyone else. They're both here as exchange students living in my house if anyone asks. Got it?" I glare at him as I emphasize the last part. Can't afford him being a blabbermouth.

Aikawa raises a thumbs up, "Sure, sure, buddy. Well, time to hit the sack. I just hope I don't have too many nightmares…" He turns around and walks to his house, stopping mid-way. "No offense, uh, again."

Deviluke gives a thumbs up of her own and Belldandy just nods.

"Just go away already," I mutter.

Aikawa laughs, "Hachiman, you really _have_ changed, now I can tell for sure. What you did before was awesome!"

I cock an eyebrow, "You hadn't realized before tonight? I've always been awesome."

I'm getting a sense of Deja-vu…

"Well, now I believe it."

"Idiot," I growl and he laughs some more, going inside his house.

After that, the alien girl hugs the goddess tightly, "I'm so happy! Now I can stay here with you, Komachi-chan, my new mommy and daddy, and…" She looks at me from the corner of her eyes, smiling playfully, "And someone I think is so cool."

I close my eyes, feigning disinterest, "Ah… Kamakura is pretty cool, actually."

"Your cat?" Deviluke blinks, and Belldandy giggles, "It's as cute as you too~"

I deadpan, "Should I be happy about being compared to an animal?"

Deviluke sticks out her tongue at me before dragging Belldandy inside the house with her. I watch them go inside, only to hear Komachi's voice once they open the door. What time was it anyway?

I tap my phone screen. It's 9:40 p.m.

It was getting late… oh I have two new messages.

The first one is from… that girl I met in the park, Suou Mikoto.

\- Hey Hikigaya, it's me Suou! U already know dat though (LOL). Just wanted 2 say hi, and about returning u da favor for da meat, which was delicious by da way! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ I wanted 2 know if u'd come 2 my house on sunday?

This girl… she's too fast about inviting someone to her home, a boy no less, not to mention someone she just met today. I wonder if I should go or not. Free food though…

 ***** I don't want to impose...

Actually, I don't want to go. Thinking about it more, even free food isn't enough to convince me to go with her. What if she's that killer Aikawa talked about? Oh, great… And I gave her my information too…

Anyway, now to check the other. The sender was Shidare Hotaru. Mmm… the dagashi girl?

\- I've just arrived to Chiba, Hikigaya-kun. Ah, I brought sooooo many dagashi, there's plenty to try! My research will start again tomorrow! I'm counting on you to help me, okay? I'll reward you in any way you'd like~

…What the heck is with that last part?

 ***** …Sure. I'll see you then.

Wait, how am I supposed to know how she looks like? Do my contacts have images to go with them? I should check on that actually. Entering the contacts menu, I scroll down the list. Well, most of them do have faces to their names, that's a good sign. I blink, stopping when I come across a certain name… Kasumigaoka Utaha.

I frown deeply as I remember what happened with her a few hours ago. She was someone that was supposedly close to me, close enough that I actually conspired with her to make Miura's life hell. While I was able to put a stop to that, it came at the cost of turning my back to Kasumigaoka. I couldn't even leave things as they were now, if I did, I'd be giving away that I wasn't the same Hikigaya Hachiman the people here previously knew. Hah… I'm not even entirely sure if I want to mend whatever wedge I created between us, even considering the game I was in.

The woman made the worst kind of impression on me, she mocked someone willing to risk her status quo just so she can achieve something she thought was genuine. I feel my stomach churn at that, my fists tightening until I feel a sting against my palms. But that genuine thing was nothing more than a cruel illusion, fabricated by my previous self and Kasumigaoka. How can I be expected to have anything more than a hostile relationship with that kind of person?

But… That was just one impression. It may have not been the best type, but it didn't show everything that made up her person. Yukihira was willing to defend her especially after what she did, even told me that I had to make up with her afterwards. And with Yukihira being one of the few I dislike the least in this new world, he might actually be someone I can rely on, if only a little. He isn't a bad guy, quite the opposite actually, and he looks to be a pretty good judge in character. Given all of that, Kasumigaoka must have some kind of redeeming qualities that he cherishes enough to call her a friend.

 _"I want you two to be with me when I finally make my decision."_

…

I unconsciously glare at my phone when that particular memory pops up. Technically, it's been two days since Yukinoshita gave us her request and yet in this world, the date has yet to come. And… probably won't ever come.

Just two days and I already managed to fail her. Even if it wasn't out of my volition, I failed to be there for Yukinoshita alongside Yuigahama. There's a part of me that wonders what was going on in my world. Did it pause? Did I simply disappear and my world went on? …Was I replaced in the same manner I did the previous Hachiman?

I suppress a shudder as a chill ran down my spine at that thought. No, I can't think like that. There would be no purpose in me getting replaced, I was the one that was wanted for this world. And if what Deus Ex said about that Prime worlds babble was the truth, then there's no doubt someone outside of it wasn't needed. Maybe that god of time paused our worlds for us?

Whatever the case, I think I've had enough for today. I'll deal with that some time la-

A beep sound comes from my phone… another message? Mmm… it's from Suou.

\- Impose? What's with dat? I told u already, it's no problem at all! Haha! Hiki-baka! Stop being such a girl! U can bring friends if u want 2.

Goodness me, this girl sure is adamant. Hey wait, who are you calling a girl? That's sexist! Apologize to your fellow gender this instant!

*…Can't you just pay me back by taking me to a restaurant instead?

Only two minutes pass before her reply arrives.

\- Eeeh… that would be… like, a date, wouldn't it? Haha… Well, if u prefer dat…

I have to sigh, she's misunderstanding me already.

* Food at your house is okay, I guess.

Oh, this time her reply came in just thirty seconds! Now that I think about it, isn't going to her house worse that going to a restaurant? It's too late to go back on my word though.

\- What's dat supposed 2 mean? (-_-)

* It means I'm fine with eating at your house, obviously.

This time, it takes her 3 minutes to respond. At least stay consistent, dammit.

\- I didn't meant dat, jerk. Whatever, stop making fun of me. I'll send u my house's directions tomorrow… jerk.

Did you really have to repeat that?

* Sure.

With that I close my phone.

Heh, what an odd woman. Maybe she'll realize her mistake when I show up.

 **3-9**

I sigh in relief as I finally take a seat on my beloved bed.

I hadn't realized how tired I really was until just now. I needed this, after everything that happened in the span of a single day, I at least deserve to unwind. The dull aches that occasionally course through my body remind me that my body would appreciate the rest too. Hopefully that Meru Meru brat didn't lie about my special healing being faster when I sleep, it'd be great to wake up better than I am now.

*Knock Knock*

I blink, directing my attention to the door of my bedroom. Who is it now? It's already past ten. Whoever that is should realize to not bother me in my inner sanctum.

*Knock Knock*

There it goes again… Maybe if I stay quiet, whoever it is will think I'm asleep.

*Knock Knock*

Stay… quiet…

*Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock*

Gah. Shut up already. Some people are actually trying to sleep in this house.

*Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock*

*Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock*

*Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock*

Now it's getting creepy… Komachi would've already called out to me, but I'm not that sure about my parents… nah, they probably wouldn't have knocked. Plus Belldandy is… not one… to be… this… annoying…

Deviluke… Yeah… It's definitely her.

"Aliens are forbidden in my personal sanctuary," I said out loud so she can hear through the door.

"Ehhhh!? How did you know it was me…?" Deviluke's voice comes from the other side of the door as expected, "Maybe now you can sense me because we're so in love?"

"No one else is this obnoxious," I growl out. She stays quiet then… Mmm? Did she leave...? Maybe she did… but I have this feeling she's still there. I slowly unlock the door… Geez… I don't want to open it, "Oi, Deviluke? Still there?"

"Of course, Hachiman!" I turn my head slowly to the left, noticing pink bubblegum hair. My eyes widen as I see the stupid alien girl coming from the ground, as if she used some sort of trapdoor to get inside my bedroom. I swear that wasn't there in the morning! And we're on the second floor!

"D-Deviluke…!" I stammer in surprise, "How did you…?"

She grins, "With Dig-Dig Tunnel-kun!" She raised a hand, a tiny circular device in her hand, "I can create tunnels everywhere with it!"

I sigh. It seems this will be a good time as any to talk about personal space, not invading others' personal space, and not intruding on one's safe haven. As she finally steps out from the hole on the ground, I can't help becoming tense.

I could say that it was because there was a girl my age inside my bedroom at _night_ , which is something completely foreign to me. I don't even know how to react. The real reason though is the fact that Deviluke only sported the long shirt she wore during breakfast, which apparently belonged to me. Be still, my racing heart.

"I think I need some clarifications about your inventions," I say, not looking at her. My cheeks are probably red, so having Deviluke not look at them is for the best. "Namely what you just used to get inside, or any other item that would allow you to."

She sits on my bed… Why do you have to be so bold, Alien-san?

"Sure Hachiman! What about them?" She tilts her head innocently. Don't give me that crap.

"How many of them do you actually have?" I inquire, "I mean, where do you store them? That's your sixth one already."

Deviluke giggles in amusement, "Oh, yeah! I have lots of them!" She sticks her hand inside her shirt, between her… her… why do you put your phone there!? "See this? It's my personal customized phone, D-Dial. It uses dimension technology, where all my inventions are stored. Consider it a user's virtual space."

I drag the chair of my desk in front of the bed, taking a seat. I'm not sure if I understood what she said. Let's confirm it.

"So this is like having a magical pouch that can store items, no matter the size?"

She tilts her head, her long pink hair reaching the bed. That was incredibly intimidating. I can see way too much of you, Deviluke! I just hope that you're wearing something beneath that shirt or we're going to have some serious problems here.

"Mmm? I suppose it's something close to that," She puts a hand over her mouth, giggling again. "But it's not magic, silly."

Alright… time to draw the line then.

"Seeing as how you'll be staying here for awhile, there's some rules you'll need to follow," I inform her, resting my elbows on my knees, "First. My room is off-limits. Let me be clear, you can't enter my room without my authorization under any circumstances. Is that clear?"

She pouts, "Eh!? Why not? This room will be our love nest," She puffs her cheeks, just like some kid would do. "After we marry, this will also be my bedroom…"

Still talking nonsense, huh…?

"You don't have a say in the matter. You either respect the rules, or get out," I ignore the awkward situation and manage to look at her dryly.

She slowly nods her head, "Okay, Hachiman…"

"Second," I start, clearing my throat. "Don't use those inventions of yours too often. They're seriously troublesome to deal with, and I won't be able to explain them to others if you use them in public."

She averts her gaze, not looking happy, "Meanie, Hachi-baka…"

I ignore the nickname. I stare blankly, raising three fingers, "Third. Try not to wear that costume of yours in the streets. People might mistake you as some sort of cosplayer, and I don't want you to call much attention to yourself," I notice her tail moving behind her. "Uhh, that tail… it's part of your body right? Can you remove it?"

"Nope! You want to hurt me Hachiman?"

Well, I guess it doesn't work as it did with the saiyans. I have to wonder if a full moon would transform her into something scary. Let's just hope that's not the case.

"Does everyone on your planet have a tail?" I ask, leaning on the chair.

"Yes, all the Devilukians are born with a tail," She explains, "You must know that some tails are sensitive, like mine." As she continues, her tail, which had a spade-shaped tip, moved just before my face, "When someone touches my tail, my strength evaporates, so please, treat it with care."

I observe it as she swings it around in front of her. So it's basically a Saiyan's tail without the transformation part. What a rip-off, evolution should have gotten rid of that useless limb of yours generations ago. I do have to wonder if it does works like she says.

"I see…" I mutter. I may have to remember this in case she does something reckless. But Deviluke, isn't it imprudent to reveal your weakness? Most villains always take advantage of that in shounen manga, you know? "Just make sure to hide it from everyone."

"Okay! Any more rules?" She asks. It's rather amusing that this conversation feels like I'm dealing with a child. She sure acts like one.

"Ah, yeah… Right. Four, don't reveal your origins to anybody else," I look at the window, "Aikawa is the obvious exception since he saw all that stuff with your father's henchmen."

"You already told me that, silly."

I roll my eyes, "Just making sure you don't forget it." With my arms folded, I add, "One last thing."

"Oh? What is it?" She sits at the edge of the bed, leaning to me. I blink as her assets were becoming visible from that position. Seriously, you should be more careful doing these kinds of things, woman.

"Cut out that crap about us being lovers," I say this seriously so as to prevent any sort of misunderstanding on her part.

She blinks in surprise, "Why?"

"'Why'? Obviously because it isn't true," I reply casually.

Deviluke frowns slightly, "I don't want to."

"What?" I frown back at that.

"I don't want to," She raises her tone, much to my surprise, "I don't want to!"

"O-oi! Quiet down!" I whisper harshly, "What's your problem?"

"I don't want to, Hachiman!" She whines, standing from the bed. She began to wave her arms wildly, "I won't accept that rule! I won't!"

This brat… Stop acting like a kid.

"Cut it out already," I send her a glare in hopes to shut her up.

However, it's to no avail, "No! Hachiman is being so mean! I don't want to! I don't wan-"

Gah. This is getting really annoying already. How can I shut her up? I blink as I see her tail flick around wildly as Deviluke continued her tantrum. Well, looks like I'll be able to check if she was telling the truth about that after all. It's one way to quiet her down. Here goes.

"K-kya!" She screams once I grab her tail, her body trembling as she sits on the bed again. I grip her tail tightly and she lets out a… weird sound.

"Finally. Do you have to be so lou-" I stop whatever I was trying to say when my eye land on the alien.

Her legs were rubbing against one another, she gripped both the bedframe and her shirt tightly as she let her body fall over the mattress.

It was indeed true, she seems to have lost all her will to argue with me, but for some reason, she's making a weirdly embarrassing expression… She's completely red, and tears are forming in her eyes. Am I hurting her or something?

"Ha-Hachiman~" She whispers my name, a chill immediately runs down my spine.

C-could it be that…? When she said it was sensitive, she meant in _that_ sort of way? You empty-headed alien! Be more specific when explaining these things!

I let go of her tail as if it were on fire. Standing from the chair as Deviluke's tense body seems to relax again, however, her breathing was agitated and she was sweating. The sight of her lying on the bed with just a shirt was just… eh… it was… too…

Uuhhh…

N-no! Stop it, Hachiman! You almost fell for that! You're a gentleman. Look away from this dangerous sight and remain pure!

And as always, life always finds the best of times to make everything go to hell for me. The door of my bedroom is opened by my mother, and behind her, is both Komachi and Belldandy. Shit, I think I unlocked the door when I thought Deviluke was still outside. Just my luck!

"What the heck is this, Hachiman!?" My mother is seriously pissed. When was the last time I saw her like that?

My sister looks between Deviluke, who was still lying on the bed, face flushed, and me, face pale.

"No, wait. This seriously isn't what it looks like," I start to say but…

"O-onii-chan! What w-were you doing!?" She covers her mouth in shock.

Then my mother steps up to me and presses her index finger onto my forehead, "Boy, I thought we agreed to 'No Questionable Behaviour' inside the house!" I purse my lips as her lecture begins, "What sort of indecent example you're setting for your little sister!"

I feel my eyebrow twitch as she continued, and I notice Belldandy looking on in pure confusion. Did she actually not know what this actually looks like? Was she really that naive or something?

"You're misunderstanding what's happening here," I retort. "Don't jump to conclusions before I even explain what really happened."

In that moment, Pops sticks his head inside the room, staring blankly at the scene in my bedroom. Suddenly, he flashes me a smile and a thumbs up. This isn't the kind of support I need now stupid perverted geezer! How is my failure in setting a good example being put up to question here instead of yours?

"Otou-san!" My mother glares at him, scowling. Oh, there it goes… at least I won't be the only one having his ship sunk, "Don't go encouraging such sort of behaviour!"

The old timer raises his hands in a defensive manner, "I'm so sorry, Okaa-chan! I'm a man with weakness! I was so proud of my son finally reaching third base that I didn't realize there was a problem!" He looks at me, serious all of a sudden. What? It's too late to act like a responsible father, old geezer, "Hey, boy. Do you realize what you have done!?"

"I haven't done anything at all, dammit!" I growl out, "Can we just skip the pointless lecture and jump to the part where you all leave?"

Deviluke finally sits up on the bed, apparently recovered from whatever happened to her when I gripped her tail, "What's the problem, mommy? Can't I visit my future husba-"

"And take her with you," I cut her off before she aggravates the problem.

"Lala-chan!" My mother stares at her with disapproval, "As a young and respectable lady, you can't by any reason visit the room of a boy, much less at night! You are not even married, and you two are nowhere near ready to have that kind of relationship. What if you get her preg-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Okaa-san!" Pops raises his tone, surprised, "Remember that Komachi-chan is here! Don't speak about that stuff in front of her pure ears!"

"Oh my…" Belldandy looked uncomfortable now. It would be weird if she wasn't, considering the absurdity of this situation. Honestly, you two are making this entire thing worse with this horribly awkward talk of yours.

"Lala-chan! You can't trust him or those dubious eyes of his to not take advantage of you!"

Oi, oi… Is that how you talk about your own son? Actually, she may know how bad I was previously to say something like that. From what I've witnessed in the past two days, it would make sense. I wonder if she's aware of my… 'relationship' with Haruno?

"Tch," I look away in annoyance, "If anything, I'll be the one who gets taken advantage of."

Silence follows and both my parents stare at me in disbelief. Komachi sports a likewise expression, while Belldandy and Deviluke look more confused. You two… Are you both dense?

And before I could blink, the shouting starts again, different points of views clashing, with a minor spoonful of whines from a certain alien girl. Seriously… I seriously can't catch a break, not even this late into the night.

I stare blankly, silent, before I sense a vibration from my phone. I ignore the shouts to read the two messages I received.

The one on top of the list is from Miura.

\- Hachiman! Have sweet dreams! ( ˘ ³˘)❤

Good, grief… I appreciate the thought, but I'm far from even reaching that goal Miura-tan. I text her a simple 'same', before reading a previous message, that arrived 10 minutes before Miura's one. This belonged to my bubbly sempai.

\- My first message to Hachiman-kun. It's a bit embarrassing. (⌒_⌒;) Sleep early so you can get better! I'll get mad if I see you tired tomorrow. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Okay? (^_^)

I let a small smile creep onto my lips as I text back at Shiromeguri despite the chaos occurring in my surroundings. A lone 'Sure' will have to do.

I look up from my phone. Gah… how can a simple misunderstanding create this much havoc? Well, I have been dealing with more than one throughout the day, and there's plenty of them I still have to clear.

Misunderstandings… huh?

How do they start, how do they end? It's all rather simple actually, it's people that complicate it. So many different points of views and interpretations that mold different kinds of conclusions, which many times end in an entirely wrong concept of the object, situation or person involved. Ultimately leading to, you guessed it, a misunderstanding.

I know that well as I myself have fallen victim to that throughout my entire life. My naiveté and my goal of trying to be accepted by others made me blind to what reality truly was, so using my limited concept of the world surrounding me and my lack of perception, I misunderstood people's intent, and that caused me to get ridiculed by those who never intended to accept me in the first place.

All I got were lies and disappointments due to my blind optimism and desperate search for company, or whatever I thought I desired when I was younger. Yeah, I was that stupid, and as such, it's not much of a surprise that people treated me as if I were.

Even with **Orimoto Kaori** , I completely misunderstood her kindness, one that was not only directed at me, but to everyone else, she was a nice girl after all… And that caused me to create false assumptions inside my head, believing that I was special to her. I got rejected then for my desperate wish of finally fitting in school like all others, in society. And yet it was that selfishness and stupidity of mine that helped forge the 'me' I am today.

Funny how things turn out.

So many relationships, friendships and even families can end due to that damn word, misunderstanding. It can lead you to accidentally destroy ties as well as unwillingly create them in a never-ending cycle of ignorance, stubbornness, and false assumptions. I can't deny that bad luck can play a lesser role in them, but in the end, the cruel reality of humankind is where their true origins lay.

As I look at the continuing chaos that befell on my bedroom, I can see the different points of view and misinformation crashing violently due to the bad timing of a girl who was too dense to understand what she had caused. It was ironic, and absurd.

This was a world I had no business being in. All of the people I recognize are mere spoofs of their original selves, but they already had their established relationships. Who was I in this world but a fake version of the Hikigaya Hachiman that lived here beforehand?

Deus Ex said he brought me here because he felt I was the one of the two only candidates that could possibly change this world. I don't know how much I could believe him, _if_ I can believe him. But he saw something in me that deemed valuable enough.

But…

What if he was wrong?

What if, in his rush to protect his reality, Deus Ex brought me here on accident?

There's nothing particular special about me, my grades aren't that great, only just above average, and I wasn't physically capable than the average person. Heck, I've had to rely on my supposed gifts by the second day of my arrival. So what exactly can I do here? What can I save?

I sigh heavily as I continue watching the familiar yet unfamiliar strangers that were my 'family' and the two new anomalies in this new life. The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that my existence in this alternate world was all a misunderstanding made by a god who vastly overestimated me.

So the real question is… Was I wrong or…

Was I really meant to be… here?

* * *

 **Chapter 03 End**

* * *

 **GTO The Host 03**

*Zzzzzzz...*

"Oi, Oi! It's time for the character presentations!"

A man with short blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt under a white suit was sleeping soundly over his desk inside an ambiguous classroom. Standing at his side was a boy with black hair that covered his forehead, who wore a dark-blue uniform and glasses.

Said boy had tried to wake the teacher **Onizuka** , to no avail.

"Geez… I suppose I'm gonna have to take care of this myself," The boy turns to the readers, sporting a solemn expression. "Reader and followers of this story! I'm **Aki Tomoya** , founder, director and scenario writer for the Doujin Circle Blessing Software!" Fixing his glasses, Aki continues, "I'm the main protagonist of the series: **Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata** **(How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend)** , also known as **Saekano**. My main goal in the story is to create the ultimate and greatest game that will all hearts sing and dance altogethe-"

The door was slammed open, Aki's speech cut short.

An intimidating man entered the classroom, yawning before looking at the readers. With hands inside his pockets, the man that wore black pants and a jacket of the same color, black sunglasses and a headband on his head spoke, "Is it my turn yet?"

Aki pointed a finger at him, "Of course not! I was still introducing myself!" He folds his arms, "Can't blame you though, being completely disrespectful and not caring to others is one of your core characters traits."

"The heck did you just say?" The man scratched his head.

"So here it is, **Harima Kenji**! Deteuragonist of the **School Rumble** series! A romantic shounen comedy revolving around the daily lives of class 2-C of Yagami High School, along their friends and famil-"

Harima interrupts Aki as he notices him reading on his laptop, "What the hell is a deterua… whatever! Wait, are you reading all that from the internet!?"

Aki nods, "Of course! Wikipedia is very helpful!"

"Idiot! That's… actually a good idea," Harima starts reading the laptop as well as a new presence enters the room.

A girl that wore Yagami High School uniform stands before the class, hands resting on her hips. She had dark blue hair that reached her shoulders, and gray eyes.

"Hey guys," She waves at both Harima and Aki, "Can I start?"

"Of course, **Suou Mikoto**!" Aki steps forward, his tone stoic, "One of the main supporting characters in School Rumble! Strong, reliable, friendly and pretty, she's one of the most popular students in-"

Suou grabs Aki by his head, her cheeks a bit red, "W-wasn't I suppose to introduce myself? And what's with all that lame flattery?"

"…Oh…" Aki barely manages to speak, "Y-you're also good at martial arts, aren't you?"

"Well, I was planning to say that myself..." She sighs, releasing her grip, Aki's face crashing with the ground, "Well… that's that."

"When is Ten- er… Tsukamoto going to appear?" Harima asked and Suou shrugs her shoulders,

"No idea, maybe in a few chapters…? Why do you ask? Oh, you're dating Tsukamoto Yakumo, right?"

"Damn! That's a freaking misunderstanding!" Harima growls out, grabbing his head in desperation. "I need to clear that…" He stops, everyone in the class noticing the light coming from the window. "What the fuck?"

The window is slammed open by a gust of wind, intense light entering as the silhouette of a man seems to be coming closer. Everyone watches in awe as an armored man with grayish hair enters the class from the window, the show of lights gone.

"Was that an alien spaceship?" Aki mutters.

"Greeting earthlings, I've come to make my long-awaited introduction!" He declares with enthusiasm, "I'm Zastin. Princess Lala's personal bodyguard, and the strongest Swordsman in all of Deviluke," Everyone is still too shocked to even react so he continues. "I'm also the commander of Planet Deviluke's royal family bodyguards."

Aki nods and clears his throat, "S-sure… Zastin, a supporting character in To Love Ru series. I heard you had a terrible sense of direction. I'm surprised you managed to get here in time."

"I have no recollection of that being true. You must be talking about someone else," He responds seriously.

Suou narrows her gaze as she observes him, "Hold on a minute, why do you look beaten up? There are cracks on your armor… not to mention that big bump on your head."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He responds, but is clear that he is lying as he's sweating.

"Now that you mention it… your arrival seemed more like you were blast towards that window than arriving here by your own," Aki looks at the passing train in the distance. "You weren't hit by that train, were you?"

"…I… have no idea what you're talking about!" Zastin exclaims, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"It was luck then..." Harima comments, "This guy is a tough bastard."

Aki fixes his glasses once more, "Well, that would be all for today as our presentator is still dozing off. I'm Aki Tomoya, founder, director and writ-"

"Shut up!" Harima and Suou shouts.

Meanwhile, a sleeping Onizuka mumbles in his sleep, saliva over his arm, "23 years old… big boobs massage...hehehe..."

"Gross! This guy reminds me of Imadori," Suou sweat drops before turning to the readers, "Well, readers..." She winks, "See you all in the next chapter!"

* * *

 **We reach the bottom once more. It seems that this chapters keep getting longer, but I suppose that's good, as you all have more to read.**

 **Beta note.**

 **NirvanaFrk97: This is a legit conversation that happened between Itherael and I when we wrote the messages from Miura and Shiromeguri.**

 **Enjoy:**

 **Epicus Totallis: cut(e) emoticon required xd**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: Already on it**

 **(** **｡** **•̀** **ᴗ** **-)**

 **Epicus Totallis: exclenet (excellent)**

 **any other just in case?**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: ~(ω)**

 **Epicus Totallis: that('s) scary**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: I thought so too**

 **Epicus Totallis: xd**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: (** **。** **-ω-)zzz**

 **Epicus Totallis: mmmm**

 **continue**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: (** **･** **ω)**

 **Epicus Totallis: ( ˘ ³˘)**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: (** **ᵔ** **.** **ᵔ** **)**

 **Epicus Totallis: how about that one(?)**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: Awesome.**

 **Epicus Totallis: xd**

 **Epicus Totallis:** **（** **︶︿︶）** **(** **￣ヘ￣** **)**

 **which is better?**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: I think the right one looks more like a pout**

 **Like a cute 'Hmph!'**

 **Epicus Totallis: (¬_¬)**

 **(^_^)**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: Mmm, the first one doesn't suit her.**

 **Second, well, it's simple but it works.**

 **Epicus Totallis:** **٩** **(** **๑๑** **)** **۶**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: What the hell is that?**

 **Epicus Totallis: i have no idea xd**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: o( )o**

 **(** **＃＞＜** **)**

 **Epicus Totallis:** **ʕ** **ಡ** **﹏** **ಡ** **ʔ**

 **ʔ**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: ...Those are creepy.**

 **What's with the ears?**

 **(* ^ ω ^)**

 **Epicus Totallis: i think si(m)plicity will work after that okay(?)**

 **(^_^)**

 **NirvanaFreak Of '97: Sure, let's just move on already. We took way too much time with this.**

 **Epicus Totallis: xd**

 **NirvanaFrk97: Yeah that actually happened… Oh and my parentheses with corrections to Itherael's messages is me subtly trying to destroy his credibility in order for me to manipulate you all into thinking that I'm the true writer of this story. It's my evil master plan to dethrone Itherael.**

 **End of Beta Note.**

 **Delusions are so strong sometimes, I suppose. In any case, thanks for accompanying us in this wild ride! I have so much stored for this story so keep looking forward to it. Tell me your thoughts as always and any advice as all of it is appreciated. Thanks for reading, great people! Without you this story wouldn't event exist!**

 **Until we meet again.**

 **\- Frank**


	5. Appearances

**(Dark Spirit: NirvanaFrk97)**

 **Huh, feels odd being here without invading… Well, I guess it's time for the Beta-Reader/Co-author to shine for once. I take my payments in having Itherael listen to Radiohead and Interpol, and read -man and Berserk. He's done half so far.**

 **Be sure to go to the story's profile for the links of the recommended songs, the cover update and the pictures.**

 **Feel free to skip my answering of reviews (There's plenty of them), though I recommend you go over them to prevent asking questions that have already been answered. When it comes to the answers, imagine a dry, sarcastic tone. That's my voice. So don't feel too offended in case I come off as snarky. Itherael replaces me when I get a bit too 'insulting.' or when I think he's more appropriate to answer queries. You decide what factors where.**

* * *

 **MatNErt** : We'll take what you said into account in regards to the heroines of Classroom of the Elite and see how we handle them. But do remember, this is a different world. Just like with Hikigaya, Ayanokoji's classmates/acquaintances won't all be the same as their canon versions.

 **Abyss Trinity** : Were it so easy…

 **jam99chgo** : (Itherael) - That prediction is kinda… er… gross. Well, Haruno may think just the same as you… probably. In any case, she will appear when she must, and when she does, bon appetit.

 **Lucius** : We're both glad.

 **JerichoCross** : You know what Hikigaya says about dreams, most of them don't come to fruition, but count yourself lucky that yours has. Glad you enjoyed how we handled the characters.

 **The Epic Legion** : We're glad to hear that you enjoyed it. Hope you like this chapter too.

 **Guest(1)** : Here you go, 'moar' of the story.

 **LoveMadness** : Thaaaaaaaaaaaaank Yooooooooouuuuu.

 **Echonic** : I don't think you really caught what the gifts were. Hikigaya's gifts are the accelerated healing, and possessing a body with its preset capabilities. That's pretty good, don't you think?

 **Guest(2)** : (Itherael) - I understand that you want to see what follows in Touma's story, but as you may have noticed, I always do things for a reason, but don't you worry, a new update of ANROM will come, definitely. I just ask you to be patient, you won't regret it.

 **Scriptura** : Wow, Argentina, huh? Great to hear from you and thanks for the praise. We both try our best to make this story as great as it can possibly be. From rereading manga, reading new ones, watching their animes, and so on, we do what we can to let the other series shine as well. But I am sorry, we'll have to keep the answer to your question a secret. No one likes spoilers, you knooooow?

 **Killusion** : And thank you for reading our story. Thanks for the review.

 **TheLaughingStalkGuy** : I hope your mixed emotions when reading our story aren't any bad ones. Thanks for reviewing. (Itherael) - *Raises a thumbs up in approval.*

 **5th Heaven of Gold** : You haven't seen anything yet…

 **Killik** : We do our best to make it good.

 **shiroryuu012** : Haha, good eye about Aikawa. And we both like Yukihira, though I've never watched or read 'Food Wars!' but Itherael did, I just helped with making him look like a good friend.

 **infadinityfollower** : Hope you enjoy 46k words. Don't worry, we don't overwork ourselves. Though Itherael has been sleeping earlier and more often these days…

 **R-king 93** : Thanks for the review. And it's awesome to see another D-Gray man fan.

 **Guest(3)** : And thank you for reading it.

 **WhiteHero** : Praise us, for we are the gods of granting wishes to our beloved fans! We're glad you liked it.

 **CacciaFulmini** : Thanks for the review and stay tuned for when we cross that bridge. I nearly spit took when I heard about Aikawa's Mahou Shoujo.

 **SaphireHeart** : Glad you liked it. Yeah, they're all good friends with each other, which of course is troubling for Hikigaya since he's never had friends and he finds it severely discomforting suddenly being exposed to them.

 **EvilMagicman** : (Itherael) - Hachiman is Hachiman, and that's why we love him. Unlike many other MC, he's not one to let such superficial things cloud his judgment for too long, he can in fact still get stunned or embarrassed, but what matters in the end is that he sees beyond it and does what he needs to do.

And Lala, oh boy, I'm surprised, and glad to see that Hachiman managed to make Lala show what she truly wants, although it still may be too soon to say it. There's simply a lot more to her than meets the eye, and only someone like Hachiman will uncover it. The Genuine Lala, huh, you couldn't have said it better.

Yeah, he does raise flags unknowingly despite his blunt self, but he's a force of good, not like the actively heroic type, but he has somewhat heroic qualities since he helps and allows people to grow to become better. It's not surprising that he gets the interest of many girls, considering how he does things.

 **Supreme King of all Kings** : We're glad to hear that you enjoyed our characterization of 8-man. He's fairly easy since my personality is a lot like his. And we both try our hardest to keep things as realistic as possible.

Though to answer your confusion, the reason why he struggled to believe Belldandy's fight while accepting Deus Ex is fairly simple: Deus Ex was something he saw, a divine being that wasn't human at all who held power and grace. Belldandy and the aliens however, looked human, sure Belldandy was beautiful and kind-hearted plus the Guardians looked dangerous but the fact that they showed such power when they looked otherwise normal shocked him severely.

Basically: Are you more liable to believe a person your size could perform superhuman feats or that a giant that dwarfs your height when sitting down could?

 **adv** : You'll be glad to know that the wait is over.

 **The Azure Heart** : It's funny to see how a lot of readers now see Deviluke in a different light, especially since I've never read or watched To Love-ru (I wrote most of the scene there). I basically asked Itherael about Deviluke's backstory and what she wanted and went off from there.

 **Lektorr** : *insert poor accent even though I'm Mexican* Muchas gracias (read:grassy ass), we're glad that you enjoyed our work.

 **Loraxx** : Thanks for the praise. Please enjoy.

 **PixelMonstah** : Thanks for that praise. And yes I am that good with 8-man. If I never became a Beta-Reader, Itherael may have butchered his character until he found someone else who would be able to characterize him well. If you want to know my influence, Itherael initially planned for Belldandy fighting Deviluke's guardians back in chapter 1. I did away with that the second I got my hands on it.

And it's a good thing you're keeping up with Itherael's other stories, he has said that they're all connected.

 **Profezia di Morte** : You're welcome. And thank you for reading.

 **AndyBurgundy** : I get what you're saying, technically everyone there shares part of the blame because no one bothered to stop the fight until 8-man yelled at them to stop. But because he was technically the cause for it, he shares most of the blame and responsibility.

And yes, Hachiman has very low self-esteem, so it is natural for him to burden himself with all of the blame. Unfortunately, I also share that trait with him so I know how it feels.

The reason he needed allies is because he needs to be able to adjust to this world accordingly, having others help him out with other 'friends' can do wonders for him hiding his identity. Plus, once shit hits the fan, he's going to need others in order to survive.

I agree, however, Hachiman is a very logical person. He prefers a monotonous life, but he will have to take into account that not everyone agrees with that. He won't like it either.

And as a cynical introvert, I also hold… reservations towards the thing called 'love'.

 **Momil** : Enjoy our new chapter.

 **Purrple Cate** : Thanks for the praise. Like I've mentioned before, I'm very well versed with 8-man's character. That's why we're good at keeping him from being OOC. And he does have plenty of girls in his life already, huh? Well, there's more where that came from. Itherael plans to drown the poor guy in women.

 **Hawkeye** : Glad you like it.

 **Knight of Athos** : Thanks for the review.

 **Arcane Valor** : Glad you liked how we worked on the others. And we both did try to have Hachiman not liking them as friends but being able to pull off being amicable to them. Though it really pisses him off. That's why he's especially snarky internally.

 **NPwall** : Enjoy.

 **Guest(4)** : Well… Here's more shit, I guess?

 **Dark Durian** : Thanks for the review. And we do get plenty burnt out. Itherael keeps falling asleep when we're writing, and I feel need to relax after I go through a roll (A burst of motivation). And the main reason he chose Miura over Kasumigaoka is because of his own bias. He's more familiar with the blonde and feels like he has to make up for his predecessor's sins, compared to Kasumigaoka, who only seemed like a… bitch. He'll right that wrong though, don't worry. And yeah, 8-man is a very capable of raising flags with other girls, he's never aware of it though.

 **The End Game** : Whoa, this one's long… Thanks for that, truly. We appreciate that you took time to write this in-depth review. And I'm glad you caught the akanbe moment with Miura, that was my personal touch.

I can't answer any of your questions because they're spoilers but…

Honestly, thank you for reading. It's amazing to see someone catch every little detail we put in.

 **Flash Falcon** : Haha, we're glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Luna Warsong** : Glad to hear that. Hope you enjoy.

 **Soul Titan** : I'm glad you like our Hachiman, in terms of how we do it, it's 90% Me and 10% Itherael. I'm practically Hachiman in real life. (Itherael) - Well, can't deny it.

 **NirvanaFrk97** : Thanks for th- Hey, wait a minute… (Itherael) - *Facepalms*

 **Guest(5)** : Glad you think so. Hope this read is worth it too.

 **Time Masters** : Ask and you shall receive.

 **Mokkel** : (Itherael) - Why, thank you. Instead of Ayanokouji, huh? It was actually Oreki Houtarou. I bet some people expected that. My beta didn't though. (NirvFrk97) - Shaddup…

 **Blue Sanctum** : We appreciate that. Here you go.

 **tsun** : Patience our beloved reader, he shall fix things with Utaha soon enough. And to answer your question, he doesn't forget, he just ignores Deviluke because she annoys him. It's just him being petty for the sake of being petty, you did notice how he ultimately decided to keep her from leaving, right? Twice even.

 **Sven Vollfield** : Thank you for the review. Here's the new chapter.

 **J-Pop** : Yes, Itherael has made it a point that his story is unique. Though he very nearly butchered it before I got my hands on it. (Itherael) - Always making me look good, eh?

 **Paodan17** : (Itherael) - A lot of stuff did happen, and yeah, it did revolve around misunderstandings. Interesting, isn't it? In any case, I don't know yet the number of chapters for this story, there's a long way to go (NirvFrk97: We're still in the intro arc). Per arc? I'm not sure, some arcs will be longer so that may change constantly.

 **Guthut** : It's surprising to see how many skeptics show up for this story, though not completely unwarranted. Glad we changed your mind though. And don't be afraid to tell us any sort of criticism, they're all appreciated. We want to make this story as great as possible. Thanks for the review.

 **JustAGuest** : Last minute review, eh? Thanks for reading.

* * *

 **Well, that's right everyone, you didn't misread the chapter title below. Shoujo anime heartthrob of 2010: Usui Takumi, has invaded Hikigaya's world.**

 **I was also surprised when Itherael said we were going to include Maid-Sama in this story. I didn't see it coming at all.**

 **That being said, like with School Rumble, we brought in Maid-Sama during it's October month as well (In the manga, the anime ends in roughly August.). But… We had to make significant changes to it's story in order for it to fit with ours more conveniently. I'll go more into that later. But those already familiar with the series might catch the differences faster.**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now. Thanks for coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

 **Well, now onto the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Logic is My Sword**

 **Chapter 04: Appearances Mean Nothing to Usui Takumi**

* * *

 **4-0**

Appearances.

When it comes to them, people usually say: Never judge a book by it's cover.

I can agree with that to some extent, a person's image doesn't always define their character. Yet more often than not it is still very important in today's society, to the point where the saying is now mostly said to calm the insecurities of lonely people who don't look socially acceptable into thinking that there might be those who aren't shallow (lol).

Many times I have witnessed how appearances, and by that I mean those physical and observable, mold the thoughts of people about a person in particular, causing them to assume a complete inaccurate depiction of the person involved.

Alright, let's explain what appearances are theoretically.

I call it the 'outward phenotype', which is the composite of an organism's observable traits, such as morphology, physiological properties and behaviour. These allow people to make assumptions about an individual without having necessarily interacted with him or her. The only condition needed for it is to just look at them.

So as expected, there are infinite types of human phenotypes, though society reduces the variability to certain categories, such as the physical appearance in particular, those attributes that are often regarded as important for physical attractiveness, which are believed by anthropologists to significantly affect the development of personality and social relations.

And, well, humans are acutely sensitive to their physical appearance after all.

I've always thought that those were the true first impressions people have of each other, the greetings are to just see if the person is also pleasant enough to talk to. You know, like bonus points or something.

Every person never fails to make judgements of others' images, saying otherwise is just you running away from your own hypocrisy. You will not find one person who does not judge people of their appearances because frankly, it is impossible. Those who don't entirely act on those judgements are another story, those kind of people are practically on the endangered species list. There are even those who are 'blind' to appearances, they're no less worse than the ones who judge. Either way, most people in this society of ours find it much more convenient to choose who to include in their social circles based purely on sight.

And with that one look, a person's relationship could be decided in that instant. With a snap of their fingers basically, they can decide that the person they saw was either 'too gross,' 'creepy,' or just an overall 'freak.'

Source: Me.

My eyes are actually the undeniable proof of how appearances often mislead people's first impression of me towards the negative, making most that see my eyes suspect these are probably related something shady. I can't really say they look good but…

They take my true self for granted because of these eyes and don't bother to look beyond them. Their loss and my gain, I suppose. Besides, who wants to waste their time with the shallow youth of high school anyways?

However, I can't deny the existence of those that actually overlook all these physical and aesthetic traits, people who ignore such superficialities as though they mean nothing to them. These people are no less foolish than their shallow counterparts. In what could either be seen as arrogance or naivety, these people think that the best way to avoid being thought as shallow is by outright ignoring appearances. Idiots. Accepting others regardless of their image leaves you open to being taken advantage of.

Making judgements based purely on sight are as bad as being 'blind' to appearances. Both are needed to survive properly in this world. I use both in an effort to avoid people. I look at a person and see if they look troublesome, or at least, more troublesome than usual… But I also observe their mannerisms and speech so I can come to a proper conclusion than speaking to them and waste my time.

Wait… Aren't I being a hypocrite, here?

Whatever. The troubling people that I know invaded my life regardless. Guess my method wasn't flawless. Plus, I was proven wrong plenty of times in regards to many of my classmates whenever I was tasked to fulfill their requests. The Service Club, huh?

…

Suddenly… I don't want to talk about this anymore…

Anyways, it's a real pity that society is regulated by such superficialities, and nothing will change that fact. But what else can we expect in these shallow times we find ourselves living in?

 **4-1**

I regain my awareness not on my bed, but in the ethereal realm I was dragged into the last time I slept.

The realm of… something important that I can't be asked to remember…

I stand on me feet, observing my surroundings, to only see the same boy I met in this very place just two days ago, standing a meter away from me.

 **Ayanokouji Kiyotaka**.

He looked as impassive as the last time I saw him. He turns to me, his laid-back stare directed at me. Pocketing my hands inside my pants, I sigh as he approaches, his hands doing just the same.

"Yo, we meet again," He raises a hand in greeting, his tone dry. There we go again, this is one of the few people I have ever met to give me the creeps for the only reason of not knowing what's going through his mind.

I nod my head slowly, "I can only guess that you're as lost as I am as to why we're both here again, right?"

Ayanokouji nods in response, "Yeah." He turns to his left, gazing at nothing in particular, "I suppose that we were called by that god of time once more."

That is the most likely case. I haven't the slightest idea why, but so far only that guy is capable of bending reality to his whims like this. But in this rapidly maddening world I find myself in, my luck may just have me face another one in the future.

"Right. So where is he?" I casually ask as I look around, failing to find the giant god. For someone as large as was Deus Ex Machina, it was easily noticeable that he was not around, "Don't bother answering, I'm sure you don't know."

"Then why ask?"

I give some steps around, "I suppose I'm following protocols here, feigning to be interested in all these stupid things, gods and whatnot. I don't really care if he's here or not. Just want to know why I'm stuck here, too."

"I see," Ayanokouji folds his arms, closing his eyes. "You do know he's probably hearing you, right?" I shrug my shoulders, "Then again, I think we made our disapproval towards this game clear for him."

Silence follows for a few moments, "At least there's no mirrors this time. I don't want to deal with that bastard self of mine."

"He's that bad, is he?" Ayanokoji comments, looking at me from the corner of his eye, "Can't say I'm happy with mine either."

I do wonder about that. My other self seems to be an 'evil' version of me, so… does this mean that Ayanokouji's other self is the same? I can't really even begin to try to understand it as my knowledge about this matter is next to nothing.

"So," The bland boy starts, earning my attention. "Any progress in the game?"

I look at him, narrowing my eyes. That was way too forward. What is Ayanokouji trying to do? If he was trying to find anything about my side of the coin, then why ask it directly. It's obvious that I won't reveal anything to him. I can't afford to.

"Wouldn't it be counterproductive of me to tell you that?" I drawl with a raised eyebrow.

"It would, I suppose. Just making small talk here."

"Practice?"

"Something like that," He responds before sighing, "That god really asks of us such troublesome things."

I grunt in agreement. That stupid god doesn't really have the slightest idea of what he's making us do, forcing this guy and I to continuously interact with people we don't know when we always had difficulty back in our world with the people we _did_ know.

This game is way harder than anyone can imagine. I may be wrong in the case of Ayanokouji as I barely know him, but for my part, there's no question.

"Seriously, putting this kind of responsibility on us… Who the heck does this god think he is?" I growl with displeasure, glaring at nowhere.

The brown-haired boy shrugs his shoulders uncaringly, "The god of time maybe?" I cock an eyebrow at his sarcasm. "And speaking of him…"

I turn my head, my eyes widening as a large mass of black energy materializes over us, expanding for some seconds before dispersing. So Deus Ex finally decided to grace us with his presence? He simply sat on his throne, gazing at us with interest.

Tch, to think this guy is the source of all my current problems, and I can't do a damn thing about. It pisses me off.

 _ **"Greetings my two candidates. I bid you welcome to my humble abode once more."**_

"Not much of a welcome when we didn't want to come here in the first place…" I mutter with a glare at the divine being as my companion looks at him dryly.

"…'Humble abode,' huh?" Ayanokouji repeats, closing his eyes, "What are we doing here?"

 _ **"To the point then. I have brought you two here to inform you of some important details about the future of this world."**_

Oh great. He's not going to tell us we have even _less_ time to achieve our goal, is he? Or maybe that the Earth is going to be at risk from Deviluke's people because of my actions yesterday? I'd rather not have to deal with news making this life even worse for me. Wait, why is it already my fault? Maybe Ayanokouji could've done something reckless. Nah, that guy doesn't look like the type to seek trouble. Well, neither am I, but I get dragged into it more often than not. And I doubt this guy could have caused a potential interplanetary crisis in the span of a day like I did…

Frankly, it's amazing that I've already come to accept the existence of aliens so quickly. Then again, I'd be running away from reality if I hadn't. This reality, I mean.

"What details?" I ask evenly after a few moments. I want to get out of here and enjoy my sleep. Ayanokouji remains silent and looks on.

 _ **"Ah, yes. Before doing so, may I ask of your experiences on this world so far?"**_

"… What?" / "Excuse me?"

This guy… Did he seriously ask us that? After dragging us into this insane dimension in the first place?

 _ **"I would like to know of both your thoughts of this planet,"**_ His tone didn't seem to sound insulted at our dumbfounded queries.

Ayanokouji sighs before giving a reply, "I'm not having a good time, I suppose. All I have been doing is dealing with bothersome people," He gazes at the god neutrally.

"Same here," I add, "Did you think we were grateful?"

The god lets out a hearty chuckle, _**"No, I had expected as much. This world is filled with plenty of anomalies neither of the two of you were prepared for. I do apologize for any inconveniences they may have caused."**_

I let out a hollow chuckle, "An 'inconvenience,' you say?"

The boy with the red blazer steps up, "Let's see… I apparently won a girl in a bet, which means that she's now my possession. So tell me, how do I get rid of that and why is that even possible in a school?" Ayanokouji sighs once more. "You see, I think this may be more than just an 'inconvenience', and I'm only referring to that crazy gambler. Should I make a list?"

I cock an eyebrow in amusement. Well, it seems he isn't having it easy, but far from what I'm dealing with.

"You think that's bad? I had to deal with and accept that there are otherworldly beings in this universe," I scratch my head, "And I'm stuck living with two of them."

Ayanokouji deadpans, "I know. I actually met the strongest vampire yesterday, a Progenitor… they call him…" He lowers his head, "For some reason, he's supposed to be my best friend, whatever that means."

I cock an eyebrow. I wonder… Does this guy even have acquaintances? Normally I would think it natural for someone to have them, but with this guy it's hard to tell with that never-changing expression he carries… not that I'm one to talk. I take pride in my composure after all, it's one of my best 108 Hachiman skills.

Wait… Did he just say...?

"A vampire?" I ask in slight disbelief. Is there anything that _doesn't_ exist in this world? Why am I even surprised by this point? Ah. I feel a headache coming… I can't even escape from them in my dreams.

"Not only that, but all types of monsters you can imagine," He rolls his golden eyes. "I'd say I'm lucky for having survived a day with that guy around," I narrow my gaze at that. "The geography of Japan is different in this world, as it's landmass is much larger. There's are several new cities located across Japan, such as some sort of sovereign-city state located at the west of Tokyo. There's even a man-made island located at the south of Tokyo called Itogami Island."

"…You're not joking," I mutter. Less of a question, more an exasperated acceptance.

"I'm afraid I'm not…" He looks upward lazily.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Song 01**

* * *

Alright, this is getting absurd. Looks like Chiba isn't the only city that has its additions, even the country is bigger. Where the heck am I that even the planet isn't the same size as mine? Well, that's just a guess from my part. Wouldn't be surprised if that was the case though.

This is way too much information for me to keep up with. How is one suppose to handle all of this and remain sane? I thought I had it bad with the goddess and the alien girl, and this guy meets a vampire of all things? Looks like we both have our hands full.

"The changes are not only in Japan though. There are new land masses around the world, mostly in Europe. I wonder what made the planet change so dramatically?"

I cock an eyebrow, Ayanokouji has been researching a lot it seems… I may have to do the same to not fall behind, "Huh… I guessed as much."

 _ **"This Earth was created by gathering the data from many different realities, which is the reason why this world differs greatly from yours. All that you know and have accepted as actuality in your own worlds is irrelevant here."**_

"That I noticed," Ayanokouji says apathetically, pocketing his hands in his pants. "Well, if asking how we were doing is all you're gonna do, then send us back already. You were probably watching us, so why waste your time…?" He tilts his head, "Oh, I forgot, you're the god of time. You have plenty of it."

I lower my head, "Get to the point already. My life is too troublesome to have you now invading my dreams regularly. Give me a break."

The god raises a clawed hand to his weird chin, in amusement I suppose. It's funny to think that a being such as Deus Ex actually shows more expressions than the guy at my side… not that I'm one to talk… Wait, didn't I say this before?

 _ **"Then I shall address the true reason of this meeting,"**_ I narrow my gaze, Ayanokouji also focusing in the large being. _**"While I had first expected it, it seems that your sole presence in this world has already changed the future once more. The End of Everything is still within this world's destiny, but it has somehow been delayed."**_

"Is that so?" I ask suspiciously, "Who's going to bring the end anyway?"

Deus Ex closes his eyes, _**"That inquiry will remain unanswered."**_

I click my tongue at that and Ayanokouji scratches his head, "Mm… it's a pain that we have to play by your rules, and yet you won't even tell us that much."

 _ **"It is merely part of the game."**_

"So you say," I growl.

This god is nothing but a pain in the ass. Then I blink, light coming from above.

 _ **"Then it is time for you to resume the game. Until we meet again, Hachiman Hikigaya, Kiyotaka Ayanokouji. Show me what you are both capable of."**_

"I guess it's time to leave, huh…" Ayanokouji's voice call my attention. As I turn to him, he adds, "We're dealing with powers beyond our comprehension, not just here, but in this insane world. I hope you never come to lose it, Hikigaya. Such would be your end."

I gaze back at him sternly, "As if. I can't afford to something as pointless as that. I still want to go back to my world."

The blinding light starts to surround the both of us, at least this time doesn't seem like Deus Ex is going to kill us. I notice right then Ayanokouji looking at me directly.

"People serve me no purpose dead." Are his last words before everything became white.

 **4-2**

I sit up suddenly as I regain my awareness. That guy… Was that a threat? It can't be a coincidence.

I might just be overthinking things after Aikawa warned me about that serial killer. Yeah, that's probably it. Geez…

But his expression when he told me that… It was terrifying.

I unsteadily let out a sigh. Well, I can't let myself be consumed by that. Insecurities can be really crippling if you allow them. Besides, I have more pressing matter to focus on for the time being.

So, vampires huh…? Now that's a scary thought. I just hope I don't come across any of them. Although, seeing this past few days, I can't completely rule that out. Plus seeing how this 'fantastic' world has many anime aspects to it, I may have just raised a flag just now. Wonderful…

I shake my head, there's no use of thinking that now. It's a bit early it seems, but I guess I'll get ready for scho-

*Bzzt Bzzt* *Bzzt Bzzt*

I blink, my cell phone was vibrating over by the nightstand. It's like ten past seven in the morning, who the heck would call me so early damnit!? Don't you have school to prepare for!?

I pick it up, opening it to see the name of the caller.

 **Takao** … she messaged me about needing a friend last time I checked, I think. Should I answer her…? I sigh, I have to… for the game.

"Hello?" I mumble.

"Hachiman…" I hear my name, and I can't help losing my cool as the one who said it was indeed a girl. First name again? This is embarrassing… And first thing in the morning too… "Hachiman…?"

"Y-yeah?" I clear my throat.

"…You've been ditching me, haven't you?" She says almost quietly, I raise an eyebrow wondering about… crap, I think I told her that I'd call her when I was free.

Considering all that happened yesterday, you can't blame me for forgetting to give a call to a complete stranger! By the way, I feel so weird being on the side of the phone that's apparently trying to ignore somebody. How many times have I waited for someone to actually call me, grinning like a damn fool for misunderstanding the fact that a girl exchanged contact info only so I could leave her alone?

Old times those were, and I'm not really fond of them. Now, I find myself receiving calls and messages from people that expect something from me. It's actually a little hard for me to adapt to this life considering how my previous one was.

"Ehh… Uh, no, course not. I was planning to give you a call later today," I had to lie of course. I wouldn't want this girl, whoever she is, getting mad as she seems to be really close to the previous Hachiman. Both an advantage and burden that I have to deal with.

"You had me worried!" She suddenly shouts, making me flinch at the rapid rise of volume, "Despite that I'm having a bad time, I always think of my friends, yet… *sniff* Uuh… Uuh… Hachiman is so stingy…"

My eyebrow twitches as I close my eyes, "Well, sorry, but I was busy with something a lot more important, so I didn't have the time to be thinking about that."

After my response, silences follows. I wait for some seconds, I think I said the worst thing possible for this blubbering idiot.

"You…" I frown at her low tone, "You're so mean! Bwahhhh!"

I blink in surprise, was this girl seriously crying now? The hell!? I don't think I said something to make her cry. S-stop it! Don't use that trick on me! I didn't do anything!

"O-oi, why are you crying?"

Takao continues to sob loudly for some seconds before she finally calms down a bit. This girl must be a kid, right? She was actually weeping like some annoying brat some seconds ago.

"It's… it's your f-fault…" She replies, her voice breaking, "It's l-like y-you don't care a-about me anymore… Uuh..." This is… stop sobbing! An abnormal and unwarranted sense of guilt is invading me and I don't like it! Stop it already!

"L-look. Relax, alright? It's nothing like that. I was… ehrm, busy with everything that happened these last two days."

"But couldn't you have spent at least one minute on a call?" She retorts and I roll my eyes. That's a selfish thing to expect of someone. Is she dependant on me or something? That's dangerous, you know?

Tch… Thinking of that just reminds me of what happened with Yukinoshita back in my original world. Trusting others or depending on others treads on a thin line, but the line divides the two is still there. To trust someone is to know that you have a person who you can rely on when you can't do things by yourself. To depend on someone means that you're likely to fall back on support of others more often than not. They were both seen as something dangerous to me, I saw one as a weakness and the other as a pathetic quality.

At least that's what I used to think before I realized that sometimes, you can't do everything on your own, whether you liked it or not. Every person needs at least some people they can trust, I've come to learn that. And in doing so I was willing to trust my clubmates and even my sly kouhai.

Hah… What am I doing? Thinking about these things will only serve to make me pointlessly miserable.

"Hachiman… you still there…?" I blink, my attention back to the phone, "Hachiman?"

"I'm here," I say flatly, and she makes some weird sound. "So what is it?"

"Why does it seem that you just want to get this over with?" She growls childishly, "You weren't like this before."

I stay silent for several seconds, gazing at nothing in particular, "You woke me up, and you know I hate that," I'm just guessing here, but meh. "I still have to get ready for school so tell me what you want already, or we can talk later." Maybe a hundred years from now… just kidding. Probably.

"…Alright… If you don't want to talk to me just say it!" She shouts before… "I was just worried about you and yet you're so cold to me… bwahhhhhh!"

There she goes again…

Honestly, crying in order to gain pity gets old once you reach the proper age of 9. Heck, it can be even earlier for some others, they can lose that privilege at the young age of 5.

Source: Me.

"No I'm not," I retort harshly before sighing in order to relax myself. You need her Hachiman, remember that, "Look, how about if we talk tomorrow? It's a Saturday, so school ends early."

Her crying had stopped but she was still sobbing a bit, "B-but why not today after school?" Tch! This girl sure is adamant about this, it's getting really annoying.

"I have homework to do… Takao… I'm not going anywhere," Not for now at least. But knowing my luck… "I'll even invite you for… ice cream…"

Desperation really forces you to say things you'd never hear yourself say… I really hate this already, why do I have to please this immature girl? Is this what misery feels like? Damn it…

"R-Really?" Her voice sounds hopeful… Seriously, how old are you? "There's a lot I want to tell you too!"

"Sure, sure…" I say, rolling my eyes. Good thing she can't see my face, and bet she's one of those girls that make problems for any little thing.

"Then it's a promise, Hachiman," She says happily. "There's also a game I wanted to buy, too." She stops, but I know she'll continue. "Can you accompany me to buy it? Last time I went on my own, there were some scary boys in the gaming store… they gave me the creeps."

Considering all what the previous Hachiman did to Miura, how can this crybaby see him as reliable? Was he friendly to her or something? Damn… his actions are mixed and nowhere near consistent. What was that guy thinking?

I'm not sure how to put it, but I don't think he was this bad for no reason. What could have happened to this version of Hachiman to be like this?

"Whatever," I reply with a dull tone. "As long as there are no crowds, I'm fine with it."

"The game is an oldie," She giggles. "Don't worry, it'll be fast, and there's not much people going after it at this point."

"Alright, see you then."

"Okay, Hachiman…" I look at my phone, she hasn't ended the call. Does she have anything else to add? "Have a great day!" She giggles before finally hanging up.

I stare at the phone and sigh once more. Just what I needed, another outing with some female stranger. If I had been a lesser being, I would've been jumping for joy at the prospect of two planned 'dates' with different girls while being told to explode by other loners. Luckily I know better, I'm just being dragged around by others for their own reasons, not caring what I thought the entire time.

Is this what being popular entails? How utterly disappointing. Riajuu truly are pitiful beings.

In any case, I need to prepare for scho-

 _ **[**_ _So… from what I know, you messed everything up in that restaurant. Way to go, idiot. Driving the author away when you have a game to win?_ _ **]**_ I immediately glare at the small mirror on top of my desk. Since when was that there?

But besides that, looks like _he's_ decided to show up again. My **Reflection**.

And how does he know? Was there a mirror in the restaurant? Or can this reflection of mine see everything that happens to me? Although, the way he said it, it's like someone told him. There's something fishy about all of this.

"It's none of your business. Just stay quiet and don't bother me," I growl, standing from the bed.

 _ **[**_ _You certainly are ignorant, and that will be your undoing if you aren't careful. You don't know a single thing about this world, so don't go doing such stupid things just because of your useless morals. You're better than that._ _ **]**_

"'Better,' you say?" I smirk in amusement, "I beg to differ. All I saw in that girl was contempt towards Miura. I won't be the loathsome bastard that my previous self was, I'm better than him. I won't approve that kind of treatment on others. And I do plan to fix that."

 _ **[**_ _Is that so?_ _ **]**_ My reflection looks amused, yet it still gives me a bad feeling. _**[**_ _Well, you seem proud of what you did. Let's just hope you didn't make a mistake. Don't worry though, if it comes down to it, I'll clean up your mess._ _ **]**_

I narrow my gaze, wondering what he meant by that. It's not like my reflection can do anything but watch… right? I hope I'm just overthinking it. Yeah, he's probably trying to rattle my cage.

"Whatever… just don't stick your nose in my business," I say nonchalantly, grabbing the mirror. "I'll do what I must. Nothing more than that."

 _ **[**_ _I wonder if you'll have the balls to do so when the time comes, don't disappoint me._ _ **]**_

"Tch. I'll do what needs to be done for my sake. I don't seek your approval, fake bastard," I put down the mirror, facing the other side, yet I hear his voice once more.

 _ **[**_ _We'll see about that._ _ **]**_

Yeah… we'll see about tha-

*Knock knock*

I turn towards the door. Let it not be that annoying alien. I couldn't handle her nonsense this early in the morning two days in a row.

*Knock knock*

"Hachiman-san?" I blink, and then sigh in relief. It's the goddess… "Hachiman-san? Breakfast is ready. Are you awake?"

"Yeah, yeah. Wait a second," I let out a yawn before heading to the door. Upon open it, Belldandy greets me with a bright smile. I avert my gaze uncomfortably, do you really have to smile like that for no reason? "Ehm… What is it?"

"The breakfast…?" She tilts her head.

"Oh, right… breakfast," I scratch the back of my head, "I think I'll take a quick bath and get ready first before that."

She nods her head, smiling once more, "Of course, Hachiman-san. I'll keep your food warm then."

"Yeah, thanks…" She turns around before suddenly stopping.

She looks at me from the corner of her eye, in a serious manner, "Hachiman-san… may I ask you something?"

I cock an eyebrow as she looks directly at me, "…Sure."

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Picture 01**

* * *

"Do you… consider yourself a good person?" She asks a bit hesitantly, facing me again.

I gaze at her blankly for few seconds before closing my eyes, "Who knows? My response may be biased. What do _you_ think?"

Belldandy drops her gaze, seemingly in thought, before closing her eyes. This is weird, where is she getting at?

"I think that Hachiman-san is a good person…" Her expression suddenly displays guilt. Of what, I can't say, but I can tell easily when someone feels guilt towards something. "That is my honest opinion regardless of what others have said."

I narrow my gaze, muttering, "Others…?"

Shaking her head, she bows, "I'm happy to see that you're recovering fast. The bruises on your face are gone. In any case, I'll wait for you to eat breakfast. Please do not take long, Hachiman-san."

Wait. What others was she referring to? I knew there was something off with her, but now I'm sure of it. Well, I don't have the cleanest reputation around here, so she might have heard some bad things about me. But… was that really it?

Remembering what she said about my fast recovery, I touch my cheek and surprisingly, it doesn't hurt anymore, applying more pressure, I didn't even feel an ache of soreness. What the heck?

Before I realized, the goddess was already leaving. Meh, I'll deal with whatever issue of hers later, I suppose. That aside, I'm amazed that my fast recovery worked so well. I just noticed that the aches I had yesterday were mostly gone, if anything I only had to deal with a bit of stiffness. I grab the mirror again, and my real reflection was there luckily. One of my bandages wasn't there, it probably fell off as I slept, but there was no bruise anywhere on my face. I remove the other two to find the same result.

They were all healed. Wow, this was incredible. I really do have accelerated healing. It… Feels a bit weird to have an actual 'power,' tame as it may be compared to the usual abilities people think of. I'm not sure if I like the thought too much…

Well, whatever. I glance back at the clock in my room. Looks like I can afford taking a bath if I'm quick enough, I need it after getting bloody and bruised. Heck, maybe it can help do away the stiffness and soreness I still feel.

I pick up a towel and head to bathroom. I sure hope my uniform from yesterday was washed.

 **4-3**

Alright, the food is seriously amazing! I actually would be enjoying it to the fullest if it wasn't for those big eyes staring at my every movement… Someone pity me right now!

I turn to the pinkhead sat at my side, "Oi, stop staring and eat your food already."

"I will, Hachiman, but just let me look at you a bit more," She says sheepishly, her cheeks red. I feel a twitch on my eyebrow, with my cheeks warming slightly. Can't this girl be a little more reserved? I just hope that the other Devilukeans(?) aren't' like her. Not that I'm planning to meet more, but knowing my luck…

"I won't be able to eat if you keep it up, idiot," I retort, pushing her head away from my personal space. I hear some giggles, followed by some murmurs. Belldandy observed us, with a hand over her mouth, yet I could tell she was smiling.

On the other hand, my mother looked terribly scary! She was glaring at us with such intensity that her gaze could have actually bent a spoon among other things if she were an esper. No doubt she's still on the fence about the alien's shameless behavior.

Plus, she's probably still pissed about last night. Even though I repeatedly said it wasn't my fault, she only believed me when Deviluke shyly admitted that she was being 'a little' loud. I'm supposed to be the trusted son here, right?

"Boy, don't forget that your little sister is impressionable," She states with a harsh expression. "As long as you live here, I'm watching you."

"…I'm not doing anything…"

She doesn't look the slightest convinced. She turns around, but not before giving me one deadly look, before going into the kitchen. I slow turn my head to Deviluke, who was now eating happily… apparently. I can see a drop of sweat on her forehead though. Hoh… Despite seeming ingenuous to everything, she did notice the death warning courtesy of my mother.

Well, I can appreciate that the alien won't be bothering me for now.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Song 02**

* * *

As I continue to enjoy breakfast, Komachi and Deviluke doing just the same as they began to converse, my attention is drawn to the current news on the TV, which the old geezer was watching. For some reason, his face had become weirdly nostalgic.

 _"…been two years since the worldwide incident froze large bodies of water around the globe. Even now, there has been no change whatsoever in the countless areas where the freezings had occur. Despite that many specialists have stated that all fourteen sea villages in Japan don't exist anymore, the notable figure, Professor Mihashi Satoru, has gone on record to claim that there's an intimate relationship between the surface and the sea. The 'Hibernation, as the sea people called it before the freezing, will eventually come to an end'. Those were the words of the University Pro-"_

I stand on my feet before I realize it. Are you serious!? Sea people? And the ocean's frozen? What the hell is with that!? This world holds so many supernatural aspects together that it's impossible to keep track! This couldn't be a sign of the impending chaos Deus Ex mentioned… right?

"O-onii-chan?" Komachi, who is visibly startled by my shocked expression, asks, "What is it?" She turns to the TV, the ahoge of hear head moving slightly, "Onii-chan? Don't tell me…"

"Uh, my bad…" I sit back again, coughing, "I was just surprised. The ocean is still frozen after two years, huh? It's still hard to believe… not to mention the sea people…"

My sister tilts her head, blinking, "Y-you used to research about it a lot… have you finally let go of what happened?"

Wait, 'what happened'?

The old geezer stands from the sofa, "C'mon Komachi, that is a thing of the past. Let's not talk about it, okay?"

I frown. What did that mean?

"Well, I will always treasure the bracelet Mana-chan gave me!" Komachi smiles sadly, touching a blue bracelet on her arm, which had in the middle a tiny rock of odd colors. "She said the sea would always be with me, so I won't forget it!"

"I know," I raise a brow at the old geezer's tone, not expecting the stern expression that painted his face. "None of us will either."

What exactly happened in the past? Are we related somehow to the events of the ocean's freezing and the sea people? What the hell is with the life of this world's Hachiman? This may be something worth investigating.

"Alright, alright, eat breakfast quick!" My mother scolds, "This is not the time to be thinking about that. You're both going to be late for school."

"School? I want to go to school too!" Deviluke whines, puffing her cheeks, "Hachiman, let me go to your school!"

I stare blankly at her before waving a hand in a dismissive manner, "No way in hell."

She pouts, "But I feel sad when I'm not with you!"

Having this annoying alien in Sobu is not an option. Not only would she be a constant headache, but knowing my reputation, it could cause me problems if people come to know that we live together. Although, I'm sure she won't change her mind.

Plus, Miura might kill me or her if Deviluke tries to flirt with me there.

As it was revealed, she's a princess, so I can tell that she gets curious, and excited to learn about new things. I mean, yesterday she got all pumped up just watching a TV show about three samurais.

Her curiosity about a school is honestly to be expected, and I don't have the right to deprive her from experiencing it. The only option available that would please her, and let me keep a rather peaceful life in Sobu is of course that she goes to any other school. Preferably one that's far away. But I doubt I'd get that lucky.

Well, I'll solve this when I come back from classes.

"Hachiman, don't be selfish. Don't forget they want to learn about humans. It would be great for Lala-chan to attend a school," I roll my eyes, ignoring my old man.

"Whatever," I take a final sip of my delicious coffee before standing up, grabbing my school bag. "Deviluke, just stay here in the house for today. We'll see about your enrollment later. Don't cause anymore problems."

"Okay, Hachiman! I trust you!" The pinhead supports her elbows over the table, while smiling cheerfully, "I hope you have a great day, darling!"

My old man leans to me with a suspicious gaze for some reason.

"Now that I think about it, you're not using bandages, boy?" My father comments, a hand under his chin. "I can't see the bruises on your face."

Crap. Now what? When I took a shower, I also came to notice that most of my other bruises were either healed or nearly gone. If I'd known I would recover this fast, I would have told the goddess to treat me so I could have an excuse behind my fast recovery.

"Oh, yeah. Onii-chan looks fine," Komachi says with a surprised tone.

"Who knows? Maybe they were scared off by my rotten eyes." I say jokingly before I head back into the bathroom. I might be healed but I'd be an idiot if I went to class looking healthy.

Let's see… I don't have much time, but I still need to look 'appropriate.' Alright a bandage here… I guess I really only need one. It's good enough, right?

Wait, wait, let me wrap a few fingers too. They were almost as badly bruised too.

Well, there. Now I'm ready. I exit the bathroom and head back into the living room.

"I'm off," I send a casual wave to my family, intruders included, before leaving the house. I hear a chorus of farewells as the doors close.

I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

 **4-4**

…

Damn it.

I stare at the empty space where I used to put my bike. My trusty steed is forever gone due to those bastards. Seriously, why damage my property if you still were going to gang up on me? Couldn't you have just left that stupid note without destroying it?

The sound of a door being opened calls my attention. It was Aikawa, leaving his house to attend school like I was. Once he spots me, he approaches with hurried steps.

"Yo, Hachiman. Strange to see you leaving so late," He grins lazily.

I close my eyes momentarily to expel my immediate annoyed feelings, "It's not late."

"Hehe, but you usually leave really early with Rito," He shrugs his shoulders before snapping his fingers, "Oh right, I forgot that he stayed at Tomoya's house last night. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

I raise an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"About yesterday… We… saw… each other… right?" He asks uncertainty. I raise my head and nod, still drily observing him. "So… are the daughters of your family's friend living with you?"

Could it be that Aikawa thinks that all that happened with Deviluke was a dream? Considering the absurd and supernatural events, I would have done just the same, and if I think about it, I actually did when I woke in this insane world for the second time. Hey, him running away from reality is actually pretty convenient. Thanks for being so simple-minded.

Whatever the case, I'd rather keep Deviluke and Belldandy's origins a secret from as many people as I can, so if I have the chance of convincing Aikawa that he was dreaming, then better for me.

"Actually… They ar-"

The creaking of a door echoes, the both of us look over our shoulders to see Belldandy running towards us. Aikawa blinks several times, turning to me.

I facepalm. I just had to jinx myself.

"Hachiman-san, you forgot this." The goddess hands me a bento… Looks like she forgot to give it to me earlier… I don't want to receive it but… meh. I don't like wasting food so I'll relent… again. I'm not weak, I tell you, I'm just being considerate!

"Uh, yeah… Thanks," I nod my head slowly.

Anyhow, I'm glad she didn't mention anything that could prove that she-

"You are… Ah, yes. Good morning Aikawa-sama," She bows to him. "How are you today? I do hope you slept well after everything that occurred last night."

He nods dumbly at her, she smiles at that. He turns to me again, looking at me with disbelief before dropping his shoulders, "So that all actually happened… Man, this is so weird."

"Just keep this quiet," I command. "I already explained what would happen if anyone found out about them." Belldandy drops her gaze, and I already know why. Sorry but he already knows way too much, goddess, we can't let him accidentally slip.

"Sure thing. Welp, see ya. It's getting late," Aikawa shrugs his shoulders, "I'll just try to not think about this anymore, for sanity's sake. Later!" He dashes away in the opposite direction of my usual route before turning on a corner.

I sternly gaze at Belldandy, "Maybe I haven't explained it to you clearly enough, Belldandy, but we have to keep your and Deviluke's profiles as low as possible. I'm not asking you to lie, I'll take care of that," She seems ready to voice her opinion but I don't let her. "I'm just asking you to not say anything."

"But that is not…" She begins.

And I interrupt her, my face stoic, "Belldandy."

She blinks, "Y-yes?"

"You wanted to learn about humans, right?" I ask evenly.

She nods in affirmative, "Yes…"

"Then you should learn quickly: Everybody lies. The only variable is about what."

Her eyes widen briefly before a serious gaze spreads across her face, yet her silence is all that follows. I don't know what's going through her head, but I don't have time to focus on it. I nod back in farewell before heading out.

 **4-5**

"A-ano… Hikigaya-senpai?"

I stop right before I'm able to enter the gates and curse my luck. I turn towards the source of the familiar voice, and sure enough there's the equally-as-spineless-as-Yuuki: **Sairenji Haruna** standing there.

Two days in a row waiting for me? Honestly this girl… If you have enough time and motivation to do this sort of thing for me, go and focus on Yuuki already. Save us all the trouble.

"…What?" I ask, a little unnerved.

She averts her gaze aside, "H-hello… h-how are you…?"

I repress the urge to snort mockingly at the stupid icebreaker, "Fine," Continue Hachiman, continue, "…You?"

I can sense her nervousness as if it were mine. She drops her head, gripping her school bag as she apparently searches for an answer. Well, I don't mean to be dry, but I'm actually doing you a favor. If you manage to keep a conversation with me, then you'll have it easy with Yuuki.

Huh, so this is what Yukinoshita tried to do all that time ago…

She shyly nods her head, "I'm fine… too…" Her voice fades. I keep staring at her, waiting patiently. She raises her head, and blinks, "H-Hikigaya-senpai? That bandage… what happened…?"

"Ah, this? Nothing really, just a little issue with some idiots who run on testosterones," I answer with a small amount of snark.

Sairenji smiles, raising delicately a hand to her cheek, "I-I see." Her smile evaporates as she now seems to want to say something else. "H-have you seen Yuuki-kun, Senpai…?"

"Not since yesterday," I say boredly.

"I-I see..." She seems pensive now, her eyes darting from left to right. You're not being filmed, you know?

"Well, he slept over with a friend last I checked," I add offhandedly.

She blink, letting out an… "Ehhh?" Her face flushed red, her legs trembling. "He slept with a… a…"

Dear me, what exactly could she be thinking? Hold on a minute, do you really think he 'slept' with a friend, Sairenji? You give him too much credit, I mean, he can barely be in the same proximity of a girl, he'd probably die at the mere thought of kissing one, let alone doing 'that' with one.

I have to be honest here though, he has as much experience about that subject as me, which is really depressing… Well, technically. This body apparently has the experience, I am but a pure soul who has been forced to take residence in a tainted body. Hah… What rotten luck I have.

"With a guy," I say flatly.

"EEEHHHH!?" Her face reddens completely.

"Tch… Not that way you idiot. Quiet down," Honestly, why did your thoughts go in _that_ direction? The idiot might be terrible with women but hasn't gone down that route. Oh dear, I haven't accidentally unlocked her inner fujoshi, have I?

"O-oh… Ehehe… I'm s-sorry about that," She scratches her cheek on embarrassment, "I do happen to know his friend Aki-kun. You guys tend to have sleepovers at his house, don't you?"

That may be right, but for someone who has barely spoken to me let alone Yuuki, she does know quite a bit. That means that Sairenji is either attentive of her surroundings or a stalker. She did plan to discover if Yuuki was saying the truth about myself by getting to know me personally despite my reputation. Maybe the stalker thing isn't so far-fetched.

She has guts, I'll give her that. Ironically, she has the courage to do all that but why doesn't she confess or at least _try_ to talk to him? I seriously can't understand either of these two.

"From time to time I suppose," I say with disinterest, halfheartedly noticing Yuigahama and Ebina walking past us. I could be wrong, but those two were observing us with curiosity, and I couldn't detect the fear either showed me these last few days. I glance away to avoid being caught looking, I don't need to be wrongly accused of doing anything wrong.

"Can I ask you something, Hikigaya-senpai…?"

I keep a sigh to myself, I expected this, "Shoot."

"Y-you d-don't have to answer, but…" She says shyly, her bookbag being gripped behind her.

I narrow my gaze, "Speak now or forever be silent."

Sairenji bites her lip, refusing to look at me, but eventually finds her tongue, "Do… do you h-happen to know if… Yuuki-kun is s-seeing anybody?"

So it was that?

"Are you joking? That guy going out with someone?" I say with a dry chuckle, "Hell would be frozen alongside the sea."

"Oh… I-I'm glad." She smiles to herself. You know I said something that should be troubling for you, someone who wants to go out with him, right?

I sigh, fighting the urge to facepalm. She's seriously as hopeless as Yuuki, yet so alike to him that I can't help but think that they do deserve each other. Birds of a feather who flock together and all that, huh?

"I guess…" I stare at her, noticing she still wants to ask something, "You should get going befo-"

"No, wait!" She starts, "Um… I-I was hoping if…" Her voice fades, her gaze drops, her blush deepens. I blink, actually sensing her sheer embarrassment as it rapidly spread and became my own. O-oi! Get ahold of yourself! "I was hoping… if you c-could help me g-get his… a-attention…"

Are you serious?

"Are you serious?" I echo my thoughts, befuddled at the sudden request, "I doubt you need my help for that sort of thi-"

"Please!" She steps up to me, pleading. I step back on instinct. That outburst of hers, it surprised me, "No matter what I do, Yuuki-kun escapes from me every time I try to talk to him. I think he might not like me…"

This is so paradoxical. Yuuki's crush on her makes him too overly nervous, making him elude her for the fear of a possible rejection, yet to Sairenji, her attempts of speaking to him have always failed because he purposefully avoided a 'tete a tete' due to that fear, causing her to think that he dislikes her. In the end, they both liked each other and they both made it difficult for themselves without knowing that the solution to this dilemma was so simple.

How to make a storm in a glass of water, huh? Honestly, you're both idiots.

I gaze at her sternly, "That's seriously not the case. He's just an idiot. I'm sure tha-"

"Stop right there!"

I look over Sairenji's head and focus on the source of the yelling. A girl from Sainan High, dressed in the same uniform as the bluehead, approaches with strong, determined steps. She didn't look a single bit happy. Just what I needed… yet another troublesome individual. But at least she got me out of that sticky situation. I can't be asked to become a matchmaker when I don't even have experience. Then again…

The girl in question pulled Sairenji to her side in a protective manner, and glared at me. What the heck did I do? She had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. I'd think her attractive if not for the fact that she displayed an unpleasant face. Her figure was rather impressive though… Not that I really care.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Picture 02**

* * *

This new girl glares at me with disgust, so I can guess she's well aware of my reputation.

I start with my hands pocketed, my tone irritated. "Whatever you think I was doing, you're mistaken."

She stares at me, noticing my lack of reaction at her hard gaze.

Resting her hands on her hips, she then growls suspiciously, "Am I supposed to believe you because you say so?" She points her index finger at my face, "Hikigaya Hachiman! I know your ways too well to let that fool me! Thank goodness, I managed to take Sairenji-san away from your malevolent grasp!"

I roll my eyes at the sheer dramatics she displayed, "Hoh… You sure put one over on me. Whatever plans I had are all ruined now."

The sarcasm in my tone was damn near palpable.

That's the thing that I'm most glad about being in this new world. Granted I would prefer not being here at all, but, at least I can take advantage of some things. Having a bad reputation allows me to be more vocally snarky than I usually am. Even I need to vent out my frustrations, you knooooow?

Considering her previous attitude, it doesn't come as a surprise that she's glaring daggers at me, "Is that so? I could actually charge you for being a molester."

I give a humorless chuckle, "How? I doubt you have that kind of jurisdiction even if it was true."

The girl's expression reddens in anger. Oh? Don't like others talking back?

"K-Kotegawa-san! He wasn't doing anything to me. I just wanted to ask him…" Her face reddens, "…something…"

Idiot… Putting on that face after saying that kind of thing… it will certainly create a misunderstanding. Then again, with the way I was treating this situation, I could've made things a lot worse had she not interrupted.

"I knew it!" She points an accusatory finger at me of course. Your character lacks originality… Kotegawa, right? That's what Sairenji called her. "You have forced her to ask you to do indescribable things! Shameless!"

"Do you treat all of your upperclassmen like this?" An assumption I know, but she looks as old as Sairenji. Plus she also holds that look that 1st usually have: hope (lol). "Although… the way you put it is interesting. Sairenji said it herself, she wanted to ask me something of her own volition. It doesn't make any sense to force somebody to ask something shady. If anything, I'm the victim here. So doesn't that mean that _you're_ the one harassing _me_?"

She frowns slightly, "Are you making fun of me?"

"You're doing it to yourself," Shrugging my shoulders uncaringly, I motion my head to the side, "Everyone's staring."

Her eyes widens as she has just noticed the attention she was drawing to herself. Her cheeks flush red, and I smirk.

"A-as part of Sainan's school disciplinary committee, I'll watch you until you commit a crime!" She gives me a warning, and I could tell she meant it.

I raise an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you focus on your own school?"

"Sobu is also a very respectable school, so I won't let you give it bad reputation," She answers, and I roll my eyes.

"Isn't that Yuuki looking up a girl's skirt?" I point a finger to her left.

She blinks, looking over her shoulder to see **Yuuki Rito** on the ground as he had apparently tripped on a can, a girl also lying on the ground just before him, her panties exposed right to his face for him to observe to his heart's content… idiot…

It's just so cliche for a harem protagonist to crash into a girl and end in those circumstances, especially when ecchi is added to that genre. It's not like you are one though, Yuuki, as I have only seen you raising a flag with Sairenji. Still not completely sure how, but whatever, so don't get any weird ideas that you'll have the attention of multiple females.

In any case, Kotegawa seems scandalized at the sight so she runs towards him and starts yelling the same stuff she said to me, while Sairenji looks so red and surprised. Yuuki is doing his best to explain that it was an accident, but the other girl on the ground wasn't helping his case.

But hey, at least I got off the hook.

"I-I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Hikigaya-senpai!" The bluehead bows to me in an apologizing manner.

"Who is she anyway?" Sairenji blinks at my sudden inquiry. If I were the type that resented those that caused me trouble, this world would've been destroyed a long time ago. Even if it wasn't mine.

"I-I thought you knew each other…" She explains, looking disconcerted. "Kotegawa Yui-san is the head of the disciplinary committee in my school."

I see, so this **Kotegawa Yui** holds a bit of authority? Nice to see that she's already abusing it. Thank you for bettering our society. Seriously, I'm getting tired of seeing ignorant people use their status to excuse their selfish actions and false moralities. Get over yourselves.

"Is that right? Good for her I guess." I say disinterestedly. I glance towards Sobu's gate. Hmm, I wonder if I can catch a few minutes of rest when I get to class. Looking back, I see Kotegawa chasing Yuuki inside Sainan High… that looks amusing.

Sairenji bows to me once more, "W-well, I need to go." She mutters disappointed, "W-we never have a chance to talk properly it seems… I need your help, senpai…"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sairenji," I say coolly.

"I know… but you're the only one I can rely on…"

"That's a dangerous thing to do," I mutter before turning away and leaving her behind.

Her disappointed tone is heard, "I see…"

I stop when it reaches me, I'm a few steps ahead, and let loose a brief sigh.

"Listen, since we can't talk without being interrupted. Maybe we could…" I release another sigh, I can't believe I'm saying this, "…Exchange contacts." This feels like all those times when we got asked requests in the Service Club. Maybe I got used to giving people a hand. But it doesn't make it any less agonizing for me to do.

Either way, doing this is for the best. Improving their relationship will help me discover if Sairenji is Deus Ex Machina's creation. I bet she wouldn't stop insisting anyway so helping her will be like killing two birds with one stone. I guess I should have done the same thing with Kotegawa, but something tells me I'll see here often enough.

"Eh? E-exchange contacts with a b-boy? I-I-I haven't even d-done it with Y-Yuuki-kun!" She stammers, her legs trembling. You're saying something that can be taken in the wrong way there.

"…It's just an offer. I could give you some insight about him," She blinks in realization. "Remember though, I won't get completely involved in this. I'll simply show you the way. It'll ultimately be up to you if you decide to follow it."

She nods and takes out her phone. After exchanging contracts, she bows to me, "Thank you for listening me, Senpai. Yuuki-kun was right… you're kind too."

"Quit saying nonsense before rumors start spreading," I turn around. "Just go already before you get into any trouble."

She smiles brightly and leaves. She's something else… besides an idiot of course. I have to admit that she may be a good partner. Yuuki, you certainly are lucky. Far too lucky an idiot like you deserves to be.

Whatever, I'm not planning to be late three days in a row. I don't want to test that terrifyingly violent sensei of mine.

I turn towards Sobu, giving my first step forward.

 **4-6**

Lunch break.

The allowed time in school to slack off had finally come. And not a second too late, it's just so boring going over the same subjects I've already done. Though it's done wonders for me to go over the maths and sciences for me without getting stuck in makeup courses. And seeing as I have a classmate and a senpai around this time, I might be able to ask them for help whenever I need it.

Hmm… It's weird being able to say that kind of thing. Having people to ask for academic help, I never had that before. If it wasn't because I was horribly shy to ask for help, or just because my eventual pride didn't allow me to rely on others. Heck, I don't even know if their grades are particularly good. But having others to potentially fall back is an odd concept to think of.

I couldn't really do that back in my world. Gahama-chan could barely keep up with the curriculum herself and Yukinoshita… No way, the sheer mental abuse she'd put me through was not worth it.

*Bzzt Bzzt*

Hmm? Oh, my phone's vibrating. I hope it's not someone new. I'm still reeling from dealing with that Takao character. I don't have enough energy to pretend to care about someone else.

\- Hachiman, I'll be waiting for you by the tennis courts. At our spot. (≧◡≦)

* …Yeah, sure.

I think I might just cry, I really did wind up losing my beloved spot. But I do have to wonder why she went ahead of me instead of waiting. Well, at least that saves me the trouble of having all males glare at me in jealousy… not that I care anyway. Now it's just the usual hatred.

After storing my belongings back into my school bag, I prepare to rise from my seat, yet I come to a stop as I sense someone standing at my desk's side. I turn towards this person and my eyes widen in shock, my breathing halting momentarily.

"H-hi there…" It was **Yuigahama Yui** , or at least a version of herself who held trepidation towards me.

I remain silent, and stare back at her in confusion. I feel a hint of guilt at having to be wary of her, but I immediately quell it. She isn't the same one I know, this is but a cruel illusion of her. I cannot allow her to make me stumble.

I only look at her from the corner of my eye before speaking, "…What is it?"

She blinks at my curt response, her stance trembling slightly. Biting her lips, she averts her gaze, hands intertwined behind her as she looks more than troubled. I can't even begin to imagine what happened to make her approach me.

Where's that fake hero anyway? Oh, I forgot that he's apparently absent due to some sort of family issue. I guess that's why class felt way more relaxed without him around. Mm… could his absence be the reason on why Yuigahama had bothered to talk to me at all? Tch, that line of reasoning just pisses me off.

"E…etto…" The social butterfly finally looks at me, although nervously, "A-are you alright?"

The confusion I feel is doubled, she was intimidated at me the last time I saw her and now she was asking about my well-being? Damn this world to hell, don't screw with me when it comes to this.

"…Why?" I furrow my eyebrows refusing to feel guilt when I see her flinch at the question.

"W-why?" She frowns, dropping her gaze, "Uhm, t-there's been rumors about you totes attacking some members of the sports club," I narrow my gaze. Despite that it had witnesses, somehow it had turned out to be me attacking them? Absurd. Yet, not entirely unexpected.

"So why come here?" I ask cooly. Going on pure assumption here, but seeing how she's acted with me and my own reputation, I expect her to be about the same as her shallow self was when I first met her or maybe less so because of Yukinoshita's influence. Then again, they can both be entirely different. Still, that begs the question of why she's here.

"It's because…" She starts determinedly, her spurt of courage ends almost instantly, "It's because… I… I'm sorry…"

"For what?" I grumble, becoming a bit impatient.

She twiddles her thumbs, "It's just that… I… y-you know…"

"Know _what_?" My impatience was rapidly bleeding into my tone. She was so different. Almost insultingly so.

She stops, her lips pursed, her legs shaking, her eyes directed at the ground, her cheeks red of embarrassment I assume. I sigh, I guess I'm going a bit overboard, and I'm not being considerate towards her. I just… dammit. Get to the point already, you false counterpart.

"It's just…" She starts once more, "The rumors say that you planned all of that, because… you wanted to sabotage the sports clubs."

I finally turn to her completely, raising an eyebrow, "Sabotage them?"

"Yeah… they, like, totally got expulsed…" She explained, "That's what…"

I closed my eyes, "So basically, I planned my own beatdown to have students of the sports club expulsed? Is that it?"

Yuhagama seems surprised, but nods eventually, "Y-yeah…"

"Whatever…" I observe her dryly, "So, why are you here? You want to denounce me for crafting such an evil scheme or something?"

I didn't plan on it, but my voice came out coated with wry amusement. However, that was short lived as she looks at me directly in the eye.

"No… I… know it isn't true," She says, resting a hand over her chest. "I… saw it… what really happened…" She did? How? "I-I always thought that you really liked fighting with others and messing with everyone else… but…"

So she was proven wrong then… still, I can't come to accept this, "What? You think that just realizing what you thought was wrong means that you know me better?"

"I-I know… but at least…"

"At least what?" Anger was starting to set on my features. Did she really think that she could be friends with someone who she was noticeably scared of? Someone she explicitly showed fear towards and wanted to avoid entirely? Even if it was justified, you can't act friendly with someone after holding negative impressions like those. It's arrogant to have those kind of thoughts.

I know I should be happy to potentially have someone I dearly valued back into my life but she was turning out to be nothing more than a shadow of the person I knew. She even had shallow thoughts I'd expect from everyone else. How can I be happy about that?

This wasn't the same Yuigahama who desperately wanted the Service Club to stay together after the Kyoto trip and throughout Isshiki's requests. This wasn't the one who sacrificed her outing with me in order to give Yukinoshita a push to her character. I knew nothing of this world's Yuigahama Yui, and frankly I wanted nothing to do with her. Yet… because of this world's apparent hatred against me, I still needed her.

"…I'm sorry… I won't bother you anymore," My inner musing is interrupted with those words, before Yuigahama leaves. I stare at the opened door of the class, confused, and rather angry. I'm really starting to despise this stupid world.

As my gaze wanders aimlessly around the class, I come to notice Kawasaki observing me as she rested her chin over her arms on her desk. She eventually stands up, her school bag hanging from her shoulder, and leaves without a saying word.

What the hell was that all about?

Once I find myself alone, or at least away from being the center of attention, I let out a shaky sigh.

Shit, this conversation almost ruined my appetite. Don't think about it, Hachiman… for now don't. Miura is waiting for you. Heh, that's still a hard thing to grasp.

But the game though… Yuigahama could be…

Oh damn it all… Screw this shitty world.

 **4-7**

End of classes.

Damn… I can't stop thinking about Yuigahama's feeble attempt of making up for her ignorance and stupidity. They even distracted me throughout lunch. Luckily for me, Miura and Shiromeguri were caught up in their own conversation so I was able to get away from being asked if anything was wrong. Even my distracted answers to any of the inquiries weren't seen as odd since they saw it as me just being uncommitting to whatever their topics were. I did wind up getting a few pouts from them.

Back to Yuigahama, she discovered that the recent rumors were a lie, so she felt guilt and tried to apologize for some reason. In a way, it's so like her and that puts me at unease. But how can be expected to feel happy that she decided not to believe one false rumor about me after believing, what could be, countless others?

Having Yuigahama talk to me so suddenly may have affected me more than I anticipated. I know she isn't the one I knew, but she looked and sounded exactly like her… But no, she _isn't_ her. I need to foc-

"Hachiman? What's wrong?" I blink, turning to my left, just outside school, near the entrance, "You've been, like, totally absent-minded the whole day," She blinks, panicking, "D-don't tell me you have a concussion! We need to take you to the hosp-"

I raised a hand at her, "Relax, woman. I was just thinking about some stuff. And I already told you I feel better," It is then that someone pulls my blazer from the other side. Stop that before you stretch the fabric. I look over my shoulder to see a pouting Shiromeguri, "…What?"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Song 03**

* * *

"What were you thinking about?" My bubbly senpai asks.

I look forward again, "Nothing important."

She makes a cute sound, "Don't lie, baka-Hachiman-kun!"

Miura sighs, arms folded, "Don't bother Meguri, he's totally too thick-headed and stubborn." She gives some steps forward, smiling at me. "So, I have some things to buy today," So today is shopping, huh? "But only cute girls are allowed!" She giggles, pulling Shiromeguri with her by the arm.

"Oh… I see," I nod slowly. It's not like I really mind not being included, but for some reason I do feel a bit put off.

Miura skips ahead, stopping right before me. She leans towards me, causing me to stop and back away uncomfortably. I'll never get used to this, seriously. She simply stares at me with a cute smile, and I can't help getting embarrassed. Her eyes are pretty, dammit! Stop that!

"Hikio," She whispers and I blink, startled. Huh? 'Hikio'? Shiromeguri tilts her head, confused, catching Miura calling me differently, "Don't worry, I'll buy you something~"

"Oi, oi, Hikio isn't my name," I grumble, "I thought we went over that alread-."

She puts a finger over my mouth, effectively cutting me short. I stare at her in surprise, "I… I noticed that a lot of people call you by your name…" She averts her gaze, her cheeks reddening, "I feel, like, just one of your friends if I do it too, you know? I don't like it, I want to be special to you…" I gulp, and I can see Shiromeguri avert her gaze, her cheeks as red as Miura's. "Hikio is a name I gave you, so… it's special… Let me call you that…" She levels me with puppy eyes, and I swear I can feel my blood pumping rapidly through my body, my heart was beating so fast, "Please?"

I scratch my cheek, avoiding to meet her gaze, "Uh… S-sure…" I mutter, "I don't really mind, so it's fine."

Don't judge me for falling for this ploy! I doubt any hot-blooded male could resist as long as I did!

She giggles, "Yay! Hikio is Hikio after all!" She steps back playfully, holding Shiromeguri's hand and pulling her away.

"W-wait Yumi-chan, I w-want to give him a name too…" My senpai whines.

"No way," She says seriously with her smile still playful. Scary!

As I watch them cross the street and turning on a corner, a small smile crawls onto my face, and I can't help it. Those two… they may just be an unforeseen saving grace for me in this insane world. I can't allow myself to become too close to them, but it's fine to enjoy their company, right? Though I'm immediately reminded of the game. My hatred towards this world will be terrible if one of them winds up being the creation of that stupid god.

I promise you that.

But more than anything. It had not be the counterparts of the girls I grew to care for back in my world, let alone my precious sister.

 **4-8**

I take out a MAX Coffee from a vending machine. Ah~ Nothing is as great as this! With the cold weather approaching, this is like a gift from heaven. Well, that goddess can make great coffee too, so it is a surprisingly accurate comparison.

I lean on the machine to enjoy my drink, the sunset approaching in the distance.

"Hey, Hachiman," I feel my eyebrow twitch, gazing at none other than Yuuki Rito. So much for enjoying this drink in peace. Well, saves me the trouble actually, I wanted to ask him something anyway. Mm? He has black circles under his eyes.

"Didn't sleep?" I ask, not particularly interested. I hate having to make small talk.

He drop his shoulders, "Yeah… Tomoya was damn pushy about finishing a game."

Expected as much. You can't really complain though, you could have easily come up with an excuse to not go to his house. Besides that, I have something important to address.

"I ran into Sairenji, today," He blinks and panics.

"W-what!?" He shouts, holding his head, "H-how!? When?" He stops and stares right at me, ready to hang onto any word I'll say.

"Quiet down idiot," I roll my eyes. "In the morning, just in front of the school gates. She was asking me about you."

Yuuki holds his breath, nodding in expectation, "You're not lying, are you?"

"Probably, who knows?" I say, snarky, "Would I have bothered saying anything if I was?"

He scratches his head, letting a dumb chuckle out, "Yeah, sorry. It's just, why would Haruna-chan ask you about me all of a sudden? I mean, why would she ask anybody about me?"

This guy, was he serious? I've heard legends of these kinds of people whose density was great enough to compare with the black holes of the universe. I can't believe they really exist.

"Why else dumbass?" I ask in exasperation.

"Eeehh…" He folds his arms, "Well, she's kind of caring to everyone in the class. Maybe that…?" He narrows his gaze, "Now that I think about it, since when did she start talking to you? You've never bothered with anyone from Sainan."

"…" Was he stupid? The fact that he couldn't at least try to figure it out was amazing in a bad way. It was pissing me off, "Who knows? Maybe she was charmed by my extraordinary personality."

Yuuki deadpans, "Oh, c'mon… That's low and you know it."

"How about you try using your head, and then maybe I'll tell you?" I say in a tone that implied that I would go through with ditching the conversation.

He sighs, "You know I don't have a clue. Why would I know if I'm hated in school? Haruna-chan never talked to me before, and the times it seemed she wanted to say something, I just got scary glares from her friends," Dropping his gaze, he makes a fist. "What do you want me to think? That she hates me too or something? Screw that!"

"Hehh… Already giving up before even reaching the starting line?"

"You say that because you've never cared what others thought of you," He retorts, taking a seat on the ground, leaning to the wall. "I tried my best and all I got was everyone giving me the cold shoulder because they thought I destroyed the school plants. Why would she think differ-"

"Does she mean that little to you?" I ask in a serious tone, the first time since he showed up, "She told me how you would avoid her. Is that you 'trying your best?'"

He looks up to me in irritation, huh, even he can make that kind of expression?

"I… I just can't look at her. I just know that she'll…" He sighs, dropping his head, "I just don't have the courage to speak to her. I don't know what I'll do if she rejects me."

"You…" I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance, "Torturing yourself with pointless what-ifs does more damage in the long term than being rejected."

"…Yeah, but at least… if nothing changes, things will be fine," He turns to me with a sad smile, one of impotence, one of defeat. "Yeah, nothing needs to change. As long as I see her smiling, it will be enough."

Status quo, huh? I repress an urge to groan and glare at the idiot with pure vexation. I briefly cuff him on the side of the head, hard enough to make him stumble. I'm not the violent type but even I couldn't help myself if this pathetic ploy was his answer to his cowardness. I don't care much for the moron but I refuse to be 'friends' with someone who'd rather prefer repressing himself for the sake of the status quo. He may not be Hayama Hayato, but damn me if this isn't something that guy would do.

"Idiot." I growl out, "Don't try to paint this as some stupid sacrifice on your part. You're just scared that the girl you like won't like you back. Well get over it, it happens to everyone, you're not anything special."

He stares at me, startled for several seconds, mouth agape as he held his head. Silence ensues for several seconds.

"You've… never said something like that to me before," He says astonished. "To me it was like you never cared." I narrow my gaze as he suddenly grins somberly. "Yeah, I guess I'm not special in anything. My looks aren't impressive, my height either. My grades, sometimes I just pass scratchingly… Nobody likes whiners either.

"But, looks like what I do have is a friend that can slap my face when I'm crying like an idiot."

"That friend of yours sounds like a great guy," I respond casually as I relax, "Be sure to thank him for me."

Yuuki lets out a hearty laugh, and I release a brief chuckle myself. I guess this guy isn't as bad as I first thought, he still needs a lot of work though. Eventually his laughter ends, and he stares up the sky.

"I'll be sure to thank him…" He nods his head, "So she asked about me, huh?" Yuuki pinches his nose.

I hum in agreement, "Looks like you might have things easier than you thought. She's curious about you, thinks there may be more to you than others let on."

I know it isn't completely true, but I can't just gift him a potential relationship. If he truly wants to be with Sairenji, he's going to need to prove it to not only me but to himself. Only then may they find what they think they want, possibly something genuine or maybe not. But they need to put forth the effort nonetheless.

Yuuki scratches his cheek in embarrassment, "It's funny to think that I've always wanted to hear that, yet now I'm terrified. I wasn't prepared for this. Maybe if I was more like Usui… or like you."

I narrow my eyes at that. Usui? Who's that? Another 'friend' of mine?

"Nah, this world wouldn't be able to handle another high quality person like me," My sarcastic wit answers for me, "Make do with what you have now."

Yuuki stands up and turn to me raising a hand, "Well, I guess this is it. I'll try to talk to Haruna-chan tomorrow. Whatever happens then…" He breathes deeply, before determination painted his face. Hoh, that was an unusual sight, "I guess I'm gonna have to deal with it, aren't I?"

I look at his extended hand for some seconds, did this really warrant a handshake? I slowly offer my own hand in order to not arouse suspicion.

"Better than whining about it any longer." I mutter.

"Haha, yeah." He suddenly blinks, and starts waving a hand to someone behind me. I look over my shoulder, noticing the noise of a motorcycle getting closer, "Yo, Harima!"

The guy in question, a familiar delinquent, parks his bike by the sidewalk. I resist the urge to scowl as he approaches us, "Sup, guys. What're you up to?"

Yuuki and the newly arrived **Harima Kenji** walked up to each other easily and gave each other a jovial fistbumps. Huh… So that's what they looked like.

After that, Harima raises a fist to me, expecting the same with that contradictory innocent expression he held. I stare blankly at his hand and slowly do the same, resigning myself. This was stupid.

"For my part, I was receiving a wake up call by a kick in the butt," Yuuki laughs and adds, "Not the kind you two give to punks though. What's up?"

Harima cocks an eyebrow. Mmm… wearing sunglasses today as well?

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way to Maid Latte," He scratches his head, "Wanna tag along? Otaku said there was some big ass event goin' on there."

Yukki blinks, "The maid café?"

I frown at the offer. It's been a while since I last went to that kind of establishment, and while I did acknowledge its appeal, I did say I'd rather not go back to them. But then again…

"…Who else is going to be there?" I ask slowly.

Harima shrugs his shoulders, "Beats me. I'm just goin' to have my manga checked before I start the next drafts."

'His' manga? Wait, is he a mangaka or something? Oh, right, Kasumigaoka said something about that yesterday, didn't she? Huh, I would have never thought he went to such levels of Otaku-ness. No wonder he's friends with Aki.

Yuuki puts on a knowing, cocky smirk, "Oh, I see, you just want to see Tsukamoto-san!"

An intense oppressive aura suddenly covers Harima. He glares down at Yuuki before speaking, "You wanna die, bastard?"

He, of course, shook his head while waving his arms frantically, "J-just joking, dude, just joking! Can't you take a joke?"

I simply raise an eyebrow at their interaction. This 'Tsukamoto' Yuuki brought up looks to be a sore spot for Harima. I wonder who this could be?

Harima relaxes, "Asshole… Just shut up! For some reason, everyone thinks I'm datin' Imouto-san. How am I supposed to get close to Tenma-chan if she herself has given me the blessing of our 'relationship'?"

I look on as the delinquent begins to tug at his hair in frustration while Yuuki tries to calm him down. It was pretty unexpected to find someone like Harima stuck in some sort of love-triangle misunderstanding situation. I guess those girls he knows don't mind his appearance.

It's not my place to talk about appearances though. It's just that people ignore the beauty of my eyes! They fear what they don't understand! I'm the true victim in all of this!

But honestly, Harima is the epitome of what a delinquent is thought to look like. Well maybe if he grew out his hair he'd fit the bill more, but my statement still stands. While it's not surprising that he has someone he likes, since he's still human at the end of the day, it's odd that others would actually be willing to be friendly towards him. I can't speak for his two female acquaintances but I never would have gone through the trouble of talking to him, let alone actually being his friend. Yuuki well… I'm not too surprised that he'd be amicable towards Harima, being a nice guy and all that, but I'd expect him to be way too scared to even approach him.

I guess that goes to show how much I know. I suppose my impressions of the ones I know should rise if they were willing to see past Harima's exterior and actually befriend the guy.

Might as well see how this excursion he wants to drag us to goes.

"Why bother telling us about the event if you don't care about it?" Yuuki deadpans. I agree with him.

"Dunno," He yawns. "Apparently someone important is gonna show up or something. That's what the Otaku said anyway."

Now who exactly is important enough to Aki that warrants his arrival to a maid cafe?

Yuuki scratches his head, "Well, I got some homework to do. I'd like to go but… nah, I can't. I have some things to think about. Besides, Ayumu is waiting for me by the convenience store a few blocks down."

Oh? Looks like Aikawa was serious about walking Yuuki home. Must be close friends, the two of them.

Harima lowers his gaze, looking dramatically serious, "Is it about Sairenji?"

Yuuki nods and smirks, "Yeah." He glances at me. "I guess I have to stop being an utter idiot."

Heh… that might take you a lot of time. Though it's already idealistic to think that you'll be able to figure things out in one day.

Source: Me.

I may have given Yuuki a metaphorical shove, but it'll take a while for him to get through his own personal hurdles. Maybe I should be prepared to listen to some pathetic excuses from him tomorrow.

"When a man is in love, there's nothing else to think about," Harima states with resolution. That sounded too cheesy for me, but it got the point across, "So ya finally made up your mind, Shorty?"

I silently snort at the nickname, it suits him.

"Sort of… not so sure," Yuuki sighs picking his school bag up from the ground. "We'll see what happens." He waves a hand at us, "See you guys around, and…" I raised an eyebrow as he looks directly at me. "Thanks, man."

I stare back in silence before closing my eyes, "Not sure what you're talking about. Just leave already, idiot."

I didn't really do anything to warrant gratitude.

"Heh…" Yuuki finally turns around and walks away. Harima looks to be smirking to himself, apparently approving Yuuki's newfound determination.

I look down at my still bandaged hand and curl a fist. I wonder, what exactly am I doing?

I did something I never would have thought to do back in my world. I helped someone get on the right path for their 'romantic' desires. I tell myself that I did it in order to keep Sairenji near on the chance that she winds up being the creation.

But is it really just that…?

While, yes, my main priority was to keep another female at arm's length there was another reason why I helped as much as I did. It was something that I once wanted to see from the outside back in my world. Over there I protected a shallow group from falling apart for the same reason I helped Yuuki and Sairenji. I wanted to see if something genuine could really exist.

Feh… I'm a coward, instead of searching for it myself, I'm letting others do it for me for the sake of security and self-preservation.

Sorry, Yuuki, Sairenji. I'm not as good of a person you both think me as.

But for all of our sakes, I hope you don't disappoint.

"Oi, dude!" Harima calls out, "What's with ya?"

I glance at him before staring once more to where Yuuki was some minutes ago.

"Nothing really…"

 **4-9**

Those situations in a manga's prologue where the protagonists find themselves surrounded by delinquents only to be saved by stronger side characters or even deuteragonists, is one the biggest cliches that exist and thankfully they're on a decline. Now it happens by the second or third chapters instead. Poor redshirts never get a break, huh?

This looks to be another one of those times unfortunately. But thankfully I'm not the protagonist in question.

We're just in front of some video game store whose name I couldn't be bothered to learn, and by we I mean, Harima and I. Of course, I refused to ride that death trap he called a motorcycle, so Harima left it by a friend's house, close to Sobu.

Should I be worried of another possible delinquent being so close to my school?

Anyhow, back to the matter at hand. After Harima had continuously asked me to accompany him to this 'Maid Latte' he kept babbling about, I finally relented if not only to shut him up. But learning more about him did pique my curiosity, what exactly is in a maid cafe that could help him with his manga? Well, there was that 'Tsukamoto' person Yuuki brought up. She might have something to do with it.

Both of our attentions are caught when we catch some students stumbling out of the store in fear. Curiosity has us peek inside. Close enough to keep the automatic doors open, but not enough to draw attention to ourselves.

"Give us your fucking games, wimp! Dumbasses like you don't deserve to have such pieces of art in your stinky hands!"

I cock an eyebrow, focusing on what was going on inside the gaming store. Apparently, there was some sort of gang, bullying some guy… and stealing his games? What kind of delinquents were they? Shouldn't you be stealing his money or something? And why were you guys doing this inside? Where's the supervisor or the cashier for that matter?

Oh, he's a scared high school part-timer… Figures.

The apparent victim had brown hair with messy bangs, and I think I could distinguish his eyes from here… They were… violet? Such an odd color. Besides that, he looks sort of plain and doesn't really stand out much, not to mention that he's rather short. He wore a uniform I wasn't familiar with, composed of a white shirt under a dark bluish blazer, a red tie and gray pants. Great, yet another school I'm not familiar with.

The attacker, holding him by his neck looked… Ugh… He looks really gross. Like one of those gag villains that have chiseled features, but for some reason he had feminine aspects to go alongside them. Seriously, what's with that vulgar style of his? Pink hair doesn't look good on males, you knoooow? Much less when it's a punk hairstyle.

It's never a pleasant thing to look at and until today I thought I was safe from them because they tended to exist only in fantasy, but fortune was not on my side today.

Not to mention the others… geez, they all look unpleasant in so many different ways, and what's worse is that they are wearing school uniforms… some of them at least. How on earth could these guys be in high school?

Not only do you guys fill the stereotype of what the delinquents used to look like back in 90s manga, but you guys look like idiots trying to pull it off in this decade. Even Harima pulls it off better than you lot can.

"Oi… Do you think we should do something?" I turn to Harima, who looked more bored than troubled at these circumstances. "I'm not the type to let some punks intimidate weaklings. As a man pining for Tenma-chan, I must answer the cries of the weak to make her proud!"

What are you, some kind of wannabe superhero? And what's with that reasoning? Either be that kind of guy of your own volition or don't, you shouldn't be something you're not for others' sakes.

"Do what you want, one outnumbered fight was enough for me yesterday," I retort, closing my eyes.

I was never one to get into such troubles, not just because I didn't want to, but due to the fact that whether I intervened or not, there wasn't much I could do… Actually, I preferred avoiding getting into this kind of circumstances all together. At least I had the excuse of being 'hurt' to keep me from getting involved.

"Heeehh… is that right?"

I blink upon hearing a new voice coming from behind us. I turn around, spotting a guy that was somehow exuding an aura surrounded by flowers as he smiled in good humor. Wait a minute, what the heck was this!?

"Y-you!? Pretty Boy!" I hear Harima yell.

'Pretty Boy'…? Um… now that he stood just at my right looking inside the store in interest, I could observe just how true that statement was. T-this guy… It should be illegal to be that attractive! Bastard! Riajuu! Go blow up!

This guy went far beyond Hayama Hayato. He was rather tall, just about Harima's height, he had spiky dirty-blonde hair, green eyes, and looked athletic despite his slender build. Seriously, what the heck is with that annoying face of his? He's way too handsome, dammit! This can't be possible!

 **Pretty Boy** wore what I guess is his school's uniform. It was a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up and his red tie hung loosely. His trousers were a bright shade of brown, a bit painfully bright actually. He casually loosened his tie even more as he looked on the delinquents. Looks like he more or less knows what Harima was going for.

"Mind if I tag along, Delinquent-kun?" He asks with and odd tone. Mmm? Why does he look so odd now? Actually, he looks pretty bored if anything. Like if the prospect of a fight was only interesting because it was a time-burner for him, "I'm still a little frustrated after this past week."

So this prince-like guy is someone Harima knows? Wow, these two are exact opposites, how do they know each other? I'll admit, I'm curious.

"Who are ya callin' 'Delinquent-kun,' you piece of shit!?" Harima grits his teeth, cracking his knuckles, "Betcha I can take more out than you this time!"

The blonde turns to him, not looking at all impressed, "A bet?"

"What else?" Harima smirks, "Unless you're afraid of losing, heh…"

Is this something you to should really be talking about right now? That poor fellow is still being harassed over there. Harima has apparently forgotten that fact, but I guess this other guy will at least bother to help him.

"Loser wears pink shorts for a day," I resisted the urge to face-fault. Give me back my decent thoughts about you! You may look like a prince, but you're in fact really ugly on the inside, aren't you!? Looks really are deceiving.

Never trust the handsome, reliable-looking guy. Those kind of characters always wind up being the serial killers in most slasher films!

"Tch, how about if you two actually do something instead of talking nonsense?" I say with a blank stare.

"Yosh! I'm gonna wiiiiiiin!" I look over just in time to see Harima rush headfirst into the gang. 'Pretty Boy' merely observes, hands in his pants pockets before slowly trailing behind the delinquent. What a weird guy…

Well, it seems it's going get dangerous around here.

"Where the heck did these guys come from?" The gross one with the pink hair says in surprise, noticing both Delinquent-kun and Pretty Boy entering the gaming store, "Looking up for a fight, punks!?"

"H-help! I just bought these and I haven't played them yet!" Whines out the guy, holding his video games tightly in his arms. Wait, is that what you're worried about?

"You guys looked like you were having fun, we wondered if we could join in," The blonde guy says casually.

"SHIT!" One of the gang, a bald guy with glasses points a finger at him, "He pisses me off! How can this bastard be so good-looking!?"

The pink-haired delinquent steps forward, "Don't you know who we are?" Harima and Pretty Boy… damn it, I hate calling him that, what sort of stupid nickname is that? Anyway, they exchange glances, shrugging their shoulders.

"Nope," The blonde deadpans without a care.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Harima puts a thoughtful expression and scratches his head. "It's not like I really care."

"Hey, boss Odawara," A creepy looking fat guy speaks. "Let's teach them a fucking lesson!"

Odawara, their apparent leader, smirks in confidence, "Heheh, we're the infamous band of 14 Devils of Fujou Academy! Remember that, assholes!" He raises a fist, "Fuck off before we beat you two to a blo-"

Harima suddenly steps up to him, grabs his hand and twists… Geez… That looked so painful. The pinkhead falls to the ground, rolling from side to side and groaning in pain.

"Huuuuh!?" Did you say something!?" Harima asks with an intimidating aura, leaning his head closely while feigning to try to listen to him. "I can't hear you, punk."

"B-boss!" One of the 'devils' shout in desperation, "T-those sunglasses… isn't that Harima Kenji from Yagami High!? He's a fucking legend! Oh, shit, oh shit! Don't tell me this'll be 'Ultimate Darkness' all over again!"

How can sunglasses possibly be a trademark for Harima? That doesn't make sense…

And what the hell is **Ultimate Darkness**? Sounds like a name for some cliche ultimate super villain in kid shows. Pretty Boy snorts to himself in pure amusement after hearing the nickname.

Wait, that's an actual person then? Does the blonde know Ultimate Darkness or something? And seriously, what's with that cringeworthy name?

Harima cocks an eyebrow in disbelief, "Wha? You're the group that was defeated by that tiny girl and her lackeys?"

"She's a monster!" One of them, I don't bother seeing who, shouts in fear. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the comical notion that apparently some small girl and her friends were able to beat up these thugs. But hey, just another weird thing this world has to offer, right? The things I have accept as truth… Honestly…

"She even had Takao-san on her side!" Another bald guy, who was skinny and for some reason had to circular marks just in his forehead, shouted.

Wait a minute… 'Takao-san'? Is this a coincidence?

"C-calm down guys," Odawara stands to his feet, holding his aching hand. "There's more of us than them, even if we are facing Yagami's Lone Biker and…" His face become frozen solid as he notices me in the background, and slowly points a finger at me, his hand trembling. "That's Sobu's Shadow's Fist! Hikigaya Hachiman!"

…Hah?

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Song 04**

* * *

 **Lone Biker**? **Shadow Fist**? What the hell is with those stupid names? Gah… I feel secondhand embarrassment just hearing them. Stop reminding me of my black history dammit, even it wasn't as bad as this. I look back at Harima, why the heck do you look so proud?

So it turns out that I'm some sort of known delinquent? Well, it's no wonder with how rumors regarding me spread like wildfire in a forest across two campuses. I mean, I'm rather known, and not in the good way either... Give me back my solitary life dammit!

"Heh… well," Harima smirks, rubbing his nose. "Looks like you assholes realized how screwed you are!"

"D-don't chicken out!" Odawara calls out once more, "They're just three, and the absurdly good-looking bastard is probably a wimp! We can still win!"

It's two, dumbass. When did I say I was going to fight?

"Hurry up and get to fighting, you wanted to help, right?" I say boredly. If you guys are going to fight, then just do it already. I let my gaze fall on Pretty Boy, he looks as bored as I am.

"Heeehh… Hikigaya, you look awful," He gestures to his eyes with a smug look, "All weird looking."

"Shaddup, and get this over with." I growl, suppressing a sigh. Leave my eyes alone.

Harima smirks darkly, and Pretty Boy starts walking casually towards them. The guy, still holding his games, uses this chance to escape from the gang, running to me. He lets out a sigh of relief.

"T-thanks! I thought it was over for my games there…" Still thinking about his games? You should organize your priorities. You could have gotten hurt, you now?

I don't bother answering. If it were up to me, we wouldn't be here. Only because I see this as pointless violence, and an intellectual such as myself shouldn't be dirtying his hands with the blood of these savages. Consider yourself lucky that Harima was willing to do so kid.

It is then that when I focus my attention where the gang was, my eyes shoot wide open instantly. I look on in disbelief, mouth agape, as every member of the **Gang of 14 Devils** was being knocked out in mere seconds by Harima and the other guy.

The way these two moved was too damn swift and they handled them without breaking a sweat. While Harima seemed to rely more on physical strength and strong blows, the blondie took them down with swift and calculated moves, as if he knew some sort of martial art. They were impressive and the gang didn't stand a chance.

"Hah! It's your loss Pretty Boy! I took down six of them!" Harima bellows in pride.

Oi, idiot, what part of 'gang of 14 Devils' didn't you hear? Knowing that number should automatically tell you that you lost.

"Is that so?" Pretty Boy says in a mocking manner, "I got eight."

It takes the delinquent a few seconds before he realizes his blunder. He immediately blanches and somehow becomes miniaturized.

"U-Usui-san! T-this was just a casual game among friends, r-right?" Harima stutters. Oh, so _he_ was that to this Usui guy?

"No way," The newly deemed Usui says, sticking his tongue out childishly, "You're wearing pink shorts on Sunday."

Harima's jaw drops, a drop of sweat trailing down his forehead, "Y-you bastard!"

Usui smirks, eyes closed as he pockets his hands in his pants, "Be sure to bring a camera, Delinquent-kun. And remember to smile~"

Harima blubbers at his loss and begins to grip his head in panic. Looks like he'll be on the brink of a breakdown at this rate. Usui uncaringly walks up to me and the victim we rescued. What a funny guy.

"I feel a bit better," Usui waves a hand at us, before walking away, "See ya."

"W-wait," The boy starts, "I saw what you did there! It was amazing! Who are you?"

He turns to him with a dumb expression, ''I'm just some weird stalker who had nothing better to do," His tone matches his expression somehow, "Other than that, I'm a perverted alien from Planet Pheromone."

I stare blankly at him as he walks away, speechless. The boy at my side looks just the same. What the heck was that introduction?

In any case, the hero who leaves before being rewarded, eh? That's pretty interesting, you'd think that with his looks he'd be constantly surrounded by attention. Hell, I would haphazard a guess that he was the kind who was used to it. Must not like it, maybe.

"Ah… I wanted to thank him," The plain boy at my side comments before turning to me. Now that I looked at him properly, this guy was pretty short, maybe even more so than Yuuki, "Oh, I'm Amano Keita. I really appreciate the help."

"I didn't do anything," I respond coolly.

"But they're your friends right?" My eyebrow twitches at that, just endure it Hachiman, "You told them to help me."

Mm… I guess I did in a way, but I just wanted get this over with as fast as possible, so I just urged them to do it quickly.

I sense a depressed aura approaching us. It was Harima, who was dragging his feet towards us, defeated. You're the one who started the bet you idiot, you don't get to sulk about it.

 **Amano Keita** laughs nervously at what I guess he sees as an intimidating figure and then bows to us, "A-anyway, thank you so much guys! I owe you." He smiles and walks away, still holding his games. I manage to catch a glimpse of one of them. Console games, huh? I still prefer my precious Vita-chan because I can play alone in my room.

One of the games is called Golden Memories…? Does he have a fetish for blonde girls? The cover is chock-full of them.

While Harima still looks miserable for his upcoming punishment, I look towards the back of the store, where 14 delinquents laid unconscious. Other teenagers were running away from them in fear, which was expected. Well, we don't have anything left to do here anymore, we should just g-

"Kya!" One of the fleeing students tripped with the leg of one of the unconscious delinquents, the games she held scattering around. It was a blonde girl that wore a black ribbon on the back of her head, and a school uniform… that looks certainly similar to the one that Amano guy wore, although the gray skirt was the obvious difference as this uniform was for girl.

I resisted the urge to laugh at such a ridiculous sight, yet Harima pointed a finger at her and shamelessly did so to his heart's content. Oi, you hold no consideration towards anybody, do you, Delinquent-kun?

The girl in question panics and starts picking her games from the ground before noticing Harima laughing at her expense. Her green eyes narrow as she glares at him and Harima gulps.

"Damn. Another scary ojou," Harima mutters.

'Another,' huh? Well, she does have a 'rich girl' posture, not unlike the Yukinoshita sisters. Hehh… Seems that he has some experience with those kind of girls. Not pleasant ones from what he gave away. It's interesting actually, seeing how he's without a doubt a delinquent. How did he manage to meet another rich girl then?

She walks up to us, not looking happy. Hey now, don't group me with this idiot. He's the one who laughed.

"W-why were you laughing!? Did you think that was funny?" She intensifies her glare at Harima, "My face hurt!"

"Tch! It's your fault for falling!" Harima 'defends' himself. Dumbass, you just don't say that kind of stuff.

"M-m-my f-fault!?" She repeats in disbelief.

"Ignore this idiot. He lets his muscles do his talking," I interrupt blandly, ignoring his indignant 'Oi!' behind me, "You alright?"

She turns to me, "Y-yes… I was just surprised seeing all of these bodies." She closes her eyes, resting a hand over her chest. Now that I look at her closely, she was pretty cute. Wait a second, I've said that about every girl I've met haven't I? Geez, if I'm not careful I'm going to start sounding like a harem protagonist.

Just kidding. As if that could happen.

"That so…" I murmur before looking over at Harima, "We done here?"

He scratches his head, "Tsk… I guess."

Oh, wait, I turn to the girl, recalling something important. The game Hachiman, the game… she could be a potential suspect for the game and now that you met her face to face. "Uh…" I have no idea what I could say to her, she was a complete stranger. Oh wait, I clear my throat, "Did you know the guy that was in trouble? He was wearing your school's uniform."

She blinks at my question, "Oh, I actually wanted to ask him something. He's a classmate of mine… but he ran away before I could…" She blinks, "Oh, where are my manners?" She smiles, a sudden radiance enveloping her, the hell? "I'm Tendou Karen. Nice to meet you."

Harima and I watch her radiance with blank stares.

"Ah, yeah…" I avert my gaze, "I'm Hikigaya Hachiman." I point my thumb at the delinquent, "And he's…"

"Oi, why should we give our names to some random chick?" Harima questions, and honestly, he has a point. Though the girl doesn't appreciate the additional rudeness.

"You laughed at her, might as well make up for it," I say sternly and Harima facepalms.

"So what? Man… Tomoya said you might have hit your head or something, guess he wasn't lyin'."

"Think you'll score points with that girl of yours if she finds out you lack good manners?" I taunt the taller boy and he grits his teeth, realizing it. Manipulation sure is great sometimes.

"T-that… guess you have it right, Hikigaya," He pats my back. "Nice advice!" He gives a thumbs up at **Tendou Karen** , who sweat drops. "The name's Harima Kenji."

Alright, you accepted my wise words, but, why did you have to touch me?

"O-okay… I'll get going them, Hikigaya-kun," She makes a disinterested expression when looking at my companion. "Harima-kun."

"Laters blondie," The sunglass-wearing guy raises a hand in farewell. She bows and turns around, ready to leave.

It is in that moment that Deus Ex Machina's words flashes through my mind.

 _ **"Then, I will give you one final hint. Every being you already know and will meet from now on is important, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji. For you, the same, Hachiman Hikigaya."**_

I can never catch a break, can I? Despite the fact I'm not the slightest bit interested in knowing her, for the sake of the game, I must relent.

Meh, I barely know anything about this girl, but I can't let her get away yet. I hate this, being forced to interact with every girl I encounter, but I have no choice. Now, I need something to make Tendou stay in some sort of close proximity to me. Oh geez, now I _am_ starting to sound like a harem king…

Wait. With the obvious passion for gaming of hers, I could use that project thing of Aki's that he tried dragging me into yesterday. There's also Takao actually, being a fellow gaming girl. Or… Maybe both?

I gaze blankly before asking, "Oi… You like games?" And she halts, turning to me in curiosity, Harima joined in with a raised eyebrow of his own. "Uh, it's just not something you see too often, you know? I've only seen one other girl like games, though she's a bit much."

I was referring to Takao of course, though I had to take some liberties seeing as how I have no idea who she was. But if she was willing to buy a retro game then they must mean something to her, right? After all, when it comes to gamers, the true ones hold a huge value with the old classics compared to the new things just about anybody could buy. Or at least that's what I'm lead to believe.

Tendou seems pensive before a sudden blush creeps across her cheeks, "I-I suppose I like them a bit?"

"A bit?" I raise an eyebrow, observing the bunch of games in her hands, which she tried to hid behind her upon noticing my dry stare. "That hardly looks like 'a bit'."

She lowers her head, "Ah, hehe," She giggles awkwardly. "M-most of these are… for a friend…"

C'mon it's obvious that you're lying. Just look at yourself, trembling, avoiding looking at me plus your voice doesn't even sound the least bit convincing!

"What are you embarrassed for?" I ask flatly.

Gamers were not generally seen in a good light by society. It happens due to the fact that most were reclusive, preferred 2D characters more so than the real thing and because they dedicate their social time to gaming, making them have little to no friends. If she had a reputation to protect, I guess it'd be understandable to some degree that she'd try to hide her tastes. Doesn't make it any less pathetic though.

Tendou averts her gaze awkwardly, a drop of sweat trailing down across her cheek.

"I-I don't particularly hate them…" She responds, yet it's easy to see that she's still lying. You're not fooling anyone.

"Oh. Does your friend like these kinds of games?" Harima asks dumbly. I take that back, I guess… Do you seriously not see that she was lying about everything?

"There's no friend, idiot," I point out. "They're for her."

"Really?" Harima turns to the girl, and she panics as he focuses on her, "They're for you?"

Give the man a prize.

"Ah…" She avoids meeting his gaze. Suddenly, she directs her eyes at me, eyes that looked unexpectedly hopeful. What do you want? "I bought these games… to give them to you!"

She pushes the bag filled with games to my chest as she closes her eyes. I blink in surprise. How the heck did it come to this?

Harima looks at us both and scratches his chin, "Ah, she's a nice person."

No she's not, blockhead. This Tendou girl is trying to use me to get out of this.

"She's being ridiculous… Why would she give me this if I just met her today?" I mutter as I look down at the bag. Huh, that's a lot of games.

"Whoa! This one just came out yesterday," Harima pulls a game out of the bag. Geez, this guy gets distracted way too easily.

"Oh, yes. It's the direct continuation of Silver Island, but in this a new protag-" The blonde girl stops herself, realizing how badly her mouth had slipped. She flushes once she sees me raise an amused eyebrow.

"For someone that apparently doesn't like games that much, you're very informed," I say coyly. I smirk knowingly, seeing her dig herself deeper into that hole of hers.

"A-alright!" She gives up to pressure and suddenly admits the truth, while shouting, "I like video games! In fact, I love them! That's why I have been trying to revive the game club of my school during this whole year to no avail!" She steps up to me, looking angry, "And when I finally manage to get the permission to re-open it, a candidate I thought could be a good member for the game club runs away before I can even present myself!"

Oi, oi, we just met. I just wanted you to tell the truth, not to tell me your depressing life story. I have the feeling that she was building up a lot of stress, but hey, no need to have me deal with it.

She seems agitated now. Harima scratches his head as we both exchange glances. Dear me, just what kind of situation have we found ourselves in?

"…Feel better?" I ask warily, offering the bag of games back to her.

"Actually… Yeah," Tendou nods her head. "I… I think I needed that."

After Tendou grabs her bag, I add, "Well, everyone has their own problems, you know?"

"I don't really get it…" Harima looks on in confusion.

"You don't have to," I answer offhandedly before focusing on Tendou, "Don't you have other gaming friends?"

She scratches her cheek, musing a bit, "I have one friend, but she's from another school. Besides her, I think I do know a couple of people of my school… why do you ask?"

"That girl I talked about. She's dragging me to buy some classic ga-"

"Don't tell me, Blue Encore!?" She interrupts me, and I frown. What a dumb name for a game. "That's one of the all-time greatest classics out there!"

Whoa. Relax there, woman.

In any case, I have no idea what game Takao wanted to buy, so I guess I'll go along with her.

"Y-yeah… I think that's it, I doubt she'd mind if you tagged along," I say slowly, gamer girls can sure be scary…

"R-really!?" She blinks before frowning, "Ehrm… could it be that you know Takao-san?"

I blink at that, didn't see that coming. Small world, eh? Huh, irony, funny.

"Oi, you know Gamer Girl?" Harima butts in.

Tendou smiles, her stance relaxing. I've come to notice that just like me, everyone around also has many connections, and funnily enough they all find a way to connect back to me. Stupidly paradoxical if you ask me.

"…Gamer Girl? Is that what you call her?" Tendou tilts her head curiously, "She's a friend of mine. We share… many interests… I suppose…"

"Well, that's good then," I say easily, "She'd probably like having someone else to talk about that game of hers."

"Does she really have time for that? As far as I know, she's helping somebody with a game project right now," Tendou explains, tilting her head. "She would have told me if that game was finished."

Oh? Takao's involved with Aki's game? Come to think of it, I only rejected joining him, I have no idea how he's actually doing on it.

"Can't you just help?" Harima offers all of a sudden, "The Otaku just might cry havin' some other gaming nerd help him."

I understand that we're familiar with Aki, Delinquent-kun, but she doesn't know who the heck you're talking about. And you were rude there at the end just now.

"We, uh, know the guy who's working on that project," I explain, "He's in a bit of a rut in making progress with it, he'd probably appreciate the help."

Again, I'm taking liberties. But if he's requesting mine and Kasumigaoka's help when we're not experienced in designing games, he must be desperate, right?

"Ah, it's like that then?" Tendou nods her head before putting a thoughtful finger on her chin, her green eyes wandering around. "Alright!" She smiles brightly, "I'll tell Takao-san that I'll help, too!"

"Sure," I say with a shrug.

"Heh, Otaku'll be happy to hear that," Harima says, smirking.

Tendou smiles, and I'm surprised to see that she managed to not be intimidated by Harima's looks. I suppose she isn't one to judge others by sight. A rare find indeed. She takes out her phone, and looks at me… I blink at that…

"…What is it?" I ask uneasily, even though I already knew where this was going.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Picture 03**

* * *

"Aren't we going to exchange contacts?" She asks with a smile, putting her hands behind her.

…Do I need to? I know I made her stay for the damned game… but… This isn't really necessary, was it?

Harima leans to my side, "Whatcha waiting for?"

"Huh?" I didn't see the purpose, she already knew Takao. Well, can't look a gift horse in the mouth, I guess. Scratching my head, I respond. "Oh, uh, sure…"

I took out my phone and offered it to her.

She manipulated both of them, a bip sound being heard, "Okay! It's done," She hands me over my phone with a smile, "I'll be going then, Hikigaya-kun," Tendou merely glances at Harima. "Harima-kun."

"Tch… What's with that bias?" The delinquent grumbles to himself.

"Don't ask me," I mutter drily. You brought that on yourself laughing at her.

She turns around and walks away. I stare at her leaving form before Harima starts walking to the opposite way, hands pocketed. He stops after some steps, "You comin'?"

"…Yeah, sure," I sigh to myself as I follow right behind him.

I wonder, when will I stop meeting new people? I've already lost count on the number of contacts I already have.

 **4-10**

I stand just in front of a four-story building, it looked pretty homely compared to the other commercialized stores that surrounded it. The door along with the windows all had canopies, the first two floors had flowerbeds just outside the windows. I guess that was the restaurant.

I still can't believe I got stuck coming to a maid cafe. It's a bit big for one, huh? Hmm? What's that? A poster?

 **Welcome Masters! For Only Today. Come Join Us for Idol Night!**

'Idol Night'? Oh great… It has special themes too.

Is this the reason why this place looks crowded? There's even a line of people waiting to enter. Were maid cafes this popular?

"…This is it then?" I ask warily.

"Oh yeah, you haven't come here yet," Harima responds easily, "My bad, this is where Imouto-san works after school."

"…'Imouto-san'?" I ask, narrowing my gaze.

"I already told you, dumbass," Harima glares at me. He did? "Weren't ya listenin'?"

"Sorry, you were being stupid so I was ignoring you," I say flatly before recalling something. "This, 'Imouto-san,' is the one that checks your manga? Tsukamoto, right?"

"Tch…" He nods his head grumpily, folding his arms. I glance inside. Geez, it's really packed in there, huh? Wait, isn't that an open table?

"Well this is surprising," A familiar smooth voice comes from behind us. We look back to see the same aggravatingly pretty face from last time, Usui, "Didn't think I'd ever see you come here, Hikigaya."

I involuntarily twitch an eyebrow. His presence is one I'd normally see as a natural enemy.

"This idiot dragged me out here," I retort gesturing towards our resident delinquent.

"Whatever," He looks around before addressing the blonde, "The place is full, huh Pretty Boy?" Harima growls, "How are we supposed to get inside with so many creeps around?"

"You didn't think about this beforehand?" I roll my eyes, turning around, "What a waste of time… I'm leaving."

"Eeehh? After coming all this way, you're not going inside?" I turn back to see Usui looking at me curiously.

"You have a way for us to get in?" I ask in disinterest.

"I have a reserved table," The blonde guy shrugs easily, "Besides, I haven't seen Misa-chan in a while."

Probably the one that was empty. It's rather odd that a guy like him would come to this sort of place, but considering that he proclaimed himself to be a stalker and an alien pervert… Wait a second. He's not an actual alien like Deviluke, right?

Harima gives him a thumbs up, "At least you're useful when it comes to anything related to that maid of yours."

A personal maid, huh? It's probably that ' **Misa-chan** ' Usui keeps mentioning. Geez, how often do you have to go to the place to have your own personal maid? Well, with his great looks it's not too surprising. Looking over his shoulder I can see girls pining in groups behind him. They all were blushing and staring at him with creepy and weird expressions. Sorry Hayama, but it seems even you are nothing compared to this guy.

Usui only ignores them and walks to the entrance, taking a piece of paper from his shirt's pocket, it looked like an invitation of sorts. Is he actually a special guest or something? He hands it to the robust man guarding the entrance. Alright, this place sure had good security. That guy looked professional, almost like Deviluke's bodyguards. Harima said something about an actual celebrity showing up or something, might be because of that.

"What's with all the hassle?" Harima asks as we follow after Usui, "Never seen this place so crowded for any event."

Usui looks lazily at him over his shoulder, "Not sure. Glasses-kun is already inside, ask him."

'Glasses-kun'? Why do I suspect that he was referring to our mutual otaku acquaintance? Aki does seem to be the kind of person who is always aware of any news regarding games, anime and manga, and most likely, this sort of event. Harima does call him an otaku, and from what I've seen of him, it's appropriate. Oh boy, I'm not going to find Zaimokuza here too, am I?

No way, this might be something he's into but he'd probably be way too embarrassed to actually go to these things. Plus, he'd be more likely to get kicked out of them. That guy's the kind to squeal at every little thing a maid does. Ugh… I'm getting grossed out just thinking about it.

"Whatever, let's just go inside already," I mutter.

The brown double doors are opened for us, and I can hear the complaints of those still waiting in the line. The blonde and I flawlessly ignore them, while Harima raises a fist threateningly at them, shouting.

"Shut the hell up, bastards! If you don't have a reservation, that's your faults!"

Oi, oi. We didn't have a reservation either, moron. We're just entering because of Pretty Boy here…

"Quiet down before you get us in trouble," I whisper harshly as we enter the establishment. Huh, this place is pretty classy. Simple, but it held a very homely atmosphere which was funny seeing how big it actually was inside. Huh, it's seriously bigger than I thought.

There were plenty of wooden tables lined up across the salon, the walls were painted green, with some paintings adorning them. In all, it actually did feel relaxed and sort of cozy I guess.

"Welcome, Goshujin-samas!" I blink, looking forward, "Oops, we mean, our fervent fans!"

Before us three were four girls, every one of them dressed in costumes one would most likely see in Idol groups. Hoh, I guess they truly mean to give a different experience with this Idol event thing.

While all the costumes held the same style, white and with blue frills, each one of them had somewhat noticeable differences, like one having a blue ribbon, or another having a blue tie, or slight differences in the design, pretty minute but there. I have to mention though, the skirts are surprisingly conservative since they reach their knees. It's not like I particularly care, but skirts are usually shorter for idols from what I remember. Whatever, it's a good thing for me.

The first girl at the left had red eyes, curly auburn hair tied into a ponytail with a loose curl in the middle and two at the sides. She looked about Haruno's age and she exuded this mature allureness that was a bit dangerous.

The second one was green-eyed, had blonde hair with pink streaks dyed into a side ponytail, that must have taken a lot of dye. But… It takes all of my will not to stare at her, she was physically attractive to an insane degree. No, no! Don't fall for her spell, Hachiman! Looks aren't everything dammit! Turn your head!

The next one has dark blue long hair, an odd color for sure, but it matched quite nicely with her also dark blue eyes. She looked the youngest out of all of them. She had some hair clips on her bangs. This one particularly exuded this radiance, which was quite mesmerizing in its own way but refreshing nonetheless. Hah… At least it helped me regain my composure, thank you Idol/Maid-san!

The last one had brown eyes and peach-colored hair that reached her shoulders. She was the shortest of the four and also attractive. Is it just me, or was there something off with this girl, as if that smile of hers was hiding something dreadful behind it? I'm probably just imagining things, considering all the crap I've seen during these days. Getting a bit too paranoid.

As for us, Usui was surprisingly not impressed and only stared at them in pure disinterest. Harima was a similar case, though he was rummaging his nose. Gross, and you choose _now_ to do that? Idiot!

Me? I just looked at them blankly. They helped me completely sober up and forget about the looks of these girls. I guess I can thank them for that.

The bluehead steps up to Usui, "I, Maizono Sayaka, will direct you to your usual table, sir!" She turns to me and the delinquent, "Ah! And I hope you two will support me by joining my beloved fans!"

If I remembered right, this girl was that Idol Yuuki and Aikawa mentioned two days ago, the one who had become very popular recently. But… Is this the proper place for an Idol to be? Shouldn't you be in, like, TV shows or something?

"Ehh? Misa-chan's not here?" Usui asks innocently, apparently not giving any care for this girl. He looks around for that 'Misa-chan' of his. Girlfriend maybe?

Maizono blinks, glancing at the others. It seems she didn't expect this guy to call for someone else. It can be seen as an insult actually. Oh dear, I find myself amongst very rude company this evening.

"Oh, eh… she'll be here soon enough," The bluehead smiles awkwardly, and I swear I'm cringing internally as the poor girl's struggles, "I-in the meanwhile, why not let yourselves be comfortable?"

Usui looks disappointed, Harima shrugs his shoulders and I sigh. I'm really sorry, Idol-san, it seems we're not the usual group of fans you were expecting. I can see the maids behind Maizono sweat dropping at the antics of the blonde idiot I'm in company with.

"Thanks, we… uh… appreciate it," I say uncertainty. With the reactions of the two idiots at my side, it seems to imply the opposite so I at least have to try to make this work.

Honestly, I don't really care, but I never had anything against Idols, so I might as well not be rude to her too. Besides, I may have to befriend her now that I've met her, taking the game in consideration. The list of possible suspects is getting bigger and I have yet to make any progress with any of them… well, I guess with Miura and Shiromeguri I'm a bit advanced. Though it'd be preferable to not be either of them.

Never expected I'd get an idol in the list of suspects though. Wait, the other maids don't count right? They're not focused on me. I don't need to interact with _every_ girl I see, right?

Maizono stares at me, befuddled, but eventually smiles, apparently grabbing onto my metaphorical lifeline, "Sure enough! Please follow me."

As she walks towards the empty table, I turn to the two idiots, "Would it kill you to _not_ be complete jackasses?" I growl, walking past them.

"Eeh? But Misa-chan wasn't here…" Usui says dejectedly. Are you seriously depressed because your maid didn't greet you?

"What'd I do?" Harima asks dumbly.

You're both hopeless…

Maizono motions a hand towards our table, where two girls, actually dressed as maids, awaited. I blink as they pull the chairs for us three to sit. As we do, I observe them.

One had moss green eyes, long green hair tied into a ponytail, with her bangs parted on her right side of her face. Finally, she wore oval glasses. Mmm, there was nothing else to note about her. Had looks, but they weren't particularly captivating.

The other girl was quite attractive in comparison, who had slightly curly, dirty blonde-colored hair, and dark brown eyes. As her gaze lands on me as I take a seat, and I can't help feel uncomfortable at her intimidating smile. Like the other, there was something off with this girl…

Harima and Usui don't seem affected in the slightest. It's rather impressive, actually.

Maizono gives to each one of us a menu, "I'll be sure to call the maid you asked for," Her dark blue eyes are suddenly directed at me, "Be sure to ask anything you'd like." With a wink she leaves, the two maids accompanying her.

"As expected of the future composer for Blessing Software," We three turn to see **Aki Tomoya** sitting with us, in our table. Where the heck did he come from?

"The hell did you come from?" Harima asks what was on my mind in his own rough manner.

Aki fixes his glasses, smiling creepily, "It matters not. The thing is, this is the chance we have been waiting for! Finally I get to meet Maizono Sayaka in person!" I roll my eyes, not only he's an otaku, but also an idol follower? Gross, "Now we can convince her to join our circle, Kenji-kun."

"Eeehh… Glasses-kun sure is confident," Usui comments uncommitingly, resting an elbow over the table, his chin over his hand.

"Don't call me Glasses-kun!" Aki retorts indignantly, before regaining his cool. He coughs into his hand before speaking, "Usui Takumi, always the same jokester, huh? The fact that the protagonist of my game is based on you doesn't give you the right to put that nickname on me."

So this prince-like fellow's full name was **Usui Takumi**?

Interestingly enough, it's odd seeing someone like Aki being an acquaintance of a good-looking guy like Usui. But after seeing Harima too, I guess that anything is possible.

Alright… now I can finally relax. I glance at the delinquent, who was looking around, "Trying to find your friend?"

"Yeah," Harima nods. "Can't see her anywhere. Damn, and I really needed her help…"

"Why do you want that girl to check it anyway?" Usui asks, "Yaku-chan isn't an otaku, or a mangaka. Besides, you actually went to school today, why not give her your manga there?"

The delinquent folds his arms, resting his back on the chair, "I couldn't. With those damn rumors about Imouto-san and me going out, I couldn't risk making things worse."

"Then give it to m-" Aki starts.

"No," Harima instantly replies, which immediately confuses me. It would make sense having the otaku check the manga, so why wouldn't Harima give it to him?

"Tch…" The bespectacled boy averts his gaze.

I guess the delinquent has his reasons. Anyway, I have the feeling that this particular rumor with that girl started because of something he did.

"Even then, shouldn't you let her focus on her job before bothering her with this?" I say offhandedly leaning on my hand.

Harima glares at us, "She told me I could come here so shaddup!" Both Usui and I release amused snorts at Harima's tantrum. He turns to the bespectacled guy, "Oi, Tomoya. How'd you get in here anyway? The place is damned pack. You got a reservation too?"

The Otaku smirks, fixing his glasses, "You underestimate me, Kenji-kun. As the head of a circle, it's not surprising that I'd get a free pass for my reputat-"

"He's friends with the manager," Usui points out with an exasperated tone. Heh, looks like he was getting annoyed with Aki's long-winded rant too.

Aki clears his throat, sweat dropping, "I-in any case, you are probably wondering why an idol such as Maizono Sayaka, who is at the focal point of her career, working as an Idol-Maid hybrid in Maid Latte."

While it's true that it was something worth noting, it didn't really matter to me. It's not any of my business why some new idol's here.

"No," I look elsewhere, uninterested.

"Not really," Usui leans on his chair, eyes shut.

Harima tsks, "Isn't that the point of today? This event is supposed to be about every maid being an Idol or something, right?"

Silence comes, in which Aki deadpans, "You guys are helpless. Whatever, the reason on why Maizono Sayaka is here is due to the fact that she used to work in Maid Latte before becoming popular." He explains.

"That's right!"

We turn to see a new arrived maid, who looked a bit older than the rest. This woman had blue eyes, chin-length purple hair and spiky bangs covering her forehead. The dress of her maid outfit was blue, and over her white apron was something akin to… an orange tie?

"Hyodo-san," Aki starts but shakes his head, "I mean, Manager-san!"

So they do know each other.

"Aki-kun! Weren't you supposed to be helping in the kitchen?" The maid named Hyodo, unexpectedly the manager, says to the otaku with a scolding tone.

The bespectacled boy assumed an stoic posture, looking solemn, "Not when I'm so close to the next member of my circle! You don't understand, Manager-san! This is a matter that will affect the world as we know it, and it all depends of me speaking to Maizono Sayaka."

So the Otaku wants an Idol to join his project? Can't think of a reason other than he wants her to make a song for his game or something. Or purely for the publicity if he were to get her endorsement. That would actually be a pretty clever move on his part.

"I told you that I would present her to you, but _after_ today's event!" Hyodo retorts, pouting like a kid. How old are you?

Is this the appropriate place for you two to discuss this? Ack. I feel curious gazes land at our table. Quiet down so they can leave us alone.

"I know, I know," He stands up, raising a fist. "I must endure it! After all, once I have survived the depths of hell, then paradise will come! Blessing Software will reach the top, and once we do, everyone's hearts will dance and-"

"Just go!" Hyodo orders.

Well, if there is something I can respect about Aki is the fact that he's someone committed to reaching his goals, making that game of his. He's willing to do whatever it takes to achieve his dream, which is rather impressive actually. Now, what puts me off is that explosive devotion of his when it comes to talking about it. It's really obnoxious actually, wouldn't be surprised if he's annoyed others with his behavior.

The Otaku nods, drooping his shoulders, when Harima speaks to Hyodo, "Yo, Manager-san." I'm surprised that Harima bothered using honorifics with someone who was older. I guess this is his version of manners, rough as it is. "You guys so short of staff that even Tomoya can actually help?" The bespectacled boy glares at him, "Hehe, I was looking for Imou- er, I mean, Yaku-chan, but I can give you guys a hand," He smirks, "I accept food as payment."

The maid/manager became starry-eyed at his volunteering… Wow, I never thought I'd see that with my own eyes. I guess since I considered it as something that should come from anime or manga and all. Well, I've already witnessed so many of those anime-like aspects since I awoke in this crazy world that I guess it's normal.

"Of course, Harima-kun!" The maid claps her hands together, "You're a lifesaver!"

"Damn right I am," Harima stands on her feet and pats Aki's back twice. "Guess we're stuck working together again, heh."

Aki smiles at him and fixes his glasses, "I didn't expect anything less from Blessing's Software main illustrator and future mangaka, Harima Kenji!"

Please give me a break already Aki, and stop saying how you'd expect things already…

The two follow the manager inside a door where I assume the kitchen is located, and I'm left alone with Usui… just what I wanted… to be stuck with a boy with the looks of a shoujo manga protagonist. At least he doesn't seem to be as bad as that idiot Hayama.

Instead of bothering with talk, I browse the menu. The prices weren't cheap, but neither were they too expensive. There were few dishes, and there was even a part of the menu written with a thin marker. This section apparently changes constantly depending on the current event.

Today's specialty was: 'Go Go Idol-chan!' Lame name aside, I have no idea what this dish entails. After reading the description, I learn that it was omelet rice delivered by none other than Maizono, in which she can write anything you'd like on it, using ketchup I think. Ack… That's way too much money.

Other dishes with the theme of the day and less expensive allowed one to have the other 'Idols' to do just the same. Mmm, I could order one of these but I'd rather avoid having to interact with either of them. Being in this place is embarrassing enough as it is, having a maid cater to me is just too much.

Ah… I already miss Saize. Good food, and no need to interact with anyone else besides the waiter. Not to mention its low cost. The best place ever!

"Heeeh… Maybe I can make a special request for Misa-chan with these other orders." I look back up to the blonde male across from me.

I merely raise an eyebrow before returning my attention to the menu, "Probably…"

"Though knowing her, she's probably embarrassed to come out as an idol." Usui says in amusement.

I lower the menu list to see him staring at nothing boredly. Is Misa-chan all he talks about? I've yet to meet her, so I can't say much about it.

"Oi, are you ordering something, or did you just come to stalk that girl?" I inquire, suspecting his answer. It's hard to tell what he's thinking when he's in this dumb mode of his.

"Pfft. Can't it be both?" I can't help but sweatdrop at the fact that he admitted his intent. He's serious isn't he?

"Well, she must be something, I guess…"

Usui lets out an amused chuckle, "Probably."

This guy prefers to respond vaguely, so I'll do the same, "That so?"

Silence comes after that. Well, I already grew tired of this senseless chit chat. I have to wonder though, are all prince-like looking guys like this? Meh, his appearance has nothing to do with his personality it seems. Eccentricities can exist within anyone, it seems.

"But… Even being embarrassed won't stop her for long, it's just like Misa-chan to will herself through it." There's something about the way he said it. I'm not sure what, but his voice held this tenderness I would never expect someone like him would use. It brought a bit discomfort to me at being in its immediate proximity.

"Is that right…?" I observe him with narrowed eyes, "Do you know her that much?"

"In a way I suppose. She's very secretive about herself, yet still easy to figure out. It's when she does the unexpected that I feel the most excited of her." He offers calmly with that amused smile of his.

Now I'm getting curious about this Misa-chan… if only a bit.

"If you say so…" I mutter, noticing someone approaching us. I notice a change in Usui's posture in that moment.

"Usui! You're here again!?" A feminine voice cries out from the employee's area.

I look towards the voice's direction, spotting a girl. She had shoulder-length black hair, brownish eyes, although… anyway, this girl wore an Idol outfit similar to the others, and I dare say she was rather attractive. However, what caught my attention about her was the overly irritated expression she sported as she approached with angry steps at our table.

Oh boy, I hope I'm not subjected to her anger.

"Eeehh? Am I not allowed to come enjoy 'Idol Night'?" My blonde companion says in a whining manner.

"Anyone can come, I have no problem with that, but…" She glares at him, resting a hand on our table menacingly, "When troublesome customers come to disturb the quietness of our establishment, then that's something I won't allow!"

They stare at one another, fully ignoring my presence. Well, I don't feel this is particularly different as this usually happens to me. And well, I'd rather not be under her scrutiny. What a scary Maid/Idol…

"I wanted to see if Misa-chan would dress like an idol," Usui began smoothly, "Is it wrong?"

It was pretty clear, but at least I have a confirmation that this maid/idol was indeed **Misa-chan**.

Hoh, looks like Misa-chan's irate anger vanished as she averts her gaze with a flush and a scowl.

"T-there's obviously something wrong with that!" She growls out.

Usui takes it with a grin, "You look very cute Misa-chan~"

"!? Y-you!" The girl is completely red now. It's actually a pretty cute look on her, but can you two stop flirting in front of me? I don't want to have to tell you both to blow up.

Geez… These two are creating their own atmosphere. Am I that easily overlooked?

"Uh, I think I'm ready to order," I offer slowly. I succeed in breaking these two from their trance, but the girl blinks as if only just noticing me. Don't remind me of my lack of presence, dammit.

"Huh? You…" She glances back and forth from Usui to me in sheer shock, "You're here with _him?_ "

I raise an eyebrow at her tone, she's not so surprised at the fact that I'm here at the restaurant, but that I'm here alongside Usui. That's interesting, either Usui is more of a loner than I thought or she's never met any of his acquaintances. The former is something that I wouldn't expect from him. It's purely because of his appearance, for a guy like him it's impossible to not be in the center of attention. The latter option is weird though. It's obvious that at least Aki is a regular here, do they not interact here or so-

Oh, so that's it. It's like with Hayama's clique in my world at the beginning of the year, just because they're friends with me doesn't necessarily mean they're all friends with each other. Well, that group was completely shallow, but that's beside the point.

"Is that a problem?" I ask the maid/idol. My question catches her off guard as she begins to shake her hands in negative.

"N-no! It's just that I never thought that he had friends!" She stutters carelessly. Dear me, you said something really cruel right there, Misa-chan.

"So that's how you saw me…" Usui inserts himself miserably. The maid/idol twirls to face him as she realizes her mistake, "Do I really look so lonely to you?"

"A-ah, it's not like that! It's just that I've never seen you with oth-!" She starts.

"Oh? Curious about me?" Usui says teasingly. His words seem to stir up another crimson-red flush from the maid. This guy really knows how to get her to react.

"I-idiot Usui! You're always twisting my words!" She glares at the pretty boy.

"I'm just happy that Misa-chan actually wants to know more about me~" Usui offers in a sing-song voice. This guy…

"W-who wants to know more about you!?" A spark is lit under the maid's anger. Isn't this getting unprofessional? I know he's not helping with his teasing and all, but aren't you a bit too angry there?

Besides, you two are totally ignoring me again.

"Whatever, can you take my order?" I said with an exasperated tone, feeling uncomfortable at the attention these two were gathering with their antics.

Misa-chan blinks, startled, "O-oh, yes, I'm sorry. I… got carried away…"

Usui smirks, "She usually does when she's with me."

"It's because you're a perverted alien!" And here we go again…

The teasing blonde suddenly grabs her wrist, pulling her to an absurdly close distance. I stare blankly as a sudden lovey-dovey aura surrounds them, sparks of light and roses blooming inexplicably appearing.

Usui smiles warmly at her, "But I'm your perverted alien. I only let myself carried away when I'm with you."

I blink, shocked by such boldness. This guy is either shameless, or just doesn't care how others see him. That was the closest thing to a direct confession I've seen besides Miura, and he did it so casually. I swear I wouldn't have the guts for something that embarrassing. Meh, it's not my style either way. Rejections usually follow soon after. Wait, why is it already established that I'd get rejected!?

Misa-chan was obviously stunned. Her face became completely red as she began shoving Usui away by his chest. She averts her gaze, embarrassed.

"Y-you… Why can't you stop teasing me? You only make me feel confused…" The black-head mutters, biting her lip.

Usui relaxes back to amused at that and I sigh.

So, is this really just teasing or does he truly mean those words? It's hard to tell as it seems that he loves messing with her, and by her reactions, it's not hard to see why. I can't tell if he only acts in this manner with this… maid/idol whatever, I just met him today after all, but I can assume one thing. She might actually mean something to him.

Or am I jumping to conclusions too fast without really knowing anything?

Yeah, most likely, but I can tell by his eyes that Misa-chan does hold importance to him. Don't ask me how I know that, it just seems to me that way. Call it intuition from my years as an observer of the masses.

It's actually weird to see someone with his looks being so interested in a normal girl, I mean, sure she's attractive and all, but he's seriously capable of getting just about anyone. The bastard even has confidence that other men would kill for. Yuuki could actually learn from him… oh wait, he did mention Usui before, didn't he?

However, the question is, how far is Usui planning to go with this girl?

"It's not my business what you two do," I start, looking away in feigned boredom. "But you realize that you two tend to go off in your own world when you start arguing, don't you?" I let a tired chuckle escape me, "Usually, that kind of thing means something."

Usui blinks as his gaze lands on me. Guess he didn't expect that from me. Whoops.

Misa-chan frowns, gazing at me, "D-don't you joke around either, and don't let his weirdness rub off on you." She turns around, before adding, "Just behave and don't cause unnecessary trouble. There are a lot of people that needs attention here, so I'm going to check on them."

With that said, the maid/idol walks away and I'm left alone with Usui again. Hey, wait you didn't take our orders. Whoa, deja vu…

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Song 05**

* * *

"Heeeh… I'm actually surprised that you bothered to say anything." The blonde says easily.

"Even I get annoyed at that kind of shameless flirting in front of me," I reply evenly.

He suddenly moves his chair closer to mine and stares directly at my face with a serious expression, "Now that I think about it, you are slightly different."

I back away from him. Oi, oi! I don't really care if you're referring to my eyes, everyone has commented on them so far, but please, don't invade my personal space.

"Really?" My eyes avert from his slowly, "You're probably imagining it."

"Well, bad eyes aside," He starts. Tch, leave me alone, "It's odd not to see you reading others like the back of your hand. It's good though, I'd be mad if you mocked Misa-chan. I thought Yukihira-kun was messing with me, but looks like he was right."

Mmm, why does it seem that anything that happens with me is a subject of interest to others? Was what I do _that_ important to others? Well, at least I know that the pretty boy is an acquaintance of Yukihira's.

"Whatever that idiot said, he's exaggerating," I say dryly. "Nothing really happened, I just got bored with others."

Usui smirks in amusement, resting an elbow on the table, "If you say so, Miura-chan."

My eyes widen immediately as I fight off the rapid reddening of my cheeks. So he knows about that too!? Damn it Yukihira… Can't you keep your mouth shut!?

"T-that's…" I cough out, "That's different. I have to make things up to her."

"Because you were a total jerk with her?" Usui says, pocketing his hands, "She wasn't bad, I guess, so good for you. Honestly, never liked that part of you."

That was straightforward… No mercy, huh?

"Or any other part…" He adds dumbly, raising a finger.

"Tch, that makes two of us. I don't like any part of you either." I retort bitterly.

"But…" He smiles, raising a thumbs up. I raised an eyebrow, "That's what makes it interesting, isn't it?" Usui suddenly enters dumb mode, "I need something to do to kill time when Misa-chan isn't around."

"Yeah, yeah," I roll my eyes, "Nice to see how I stack up in terms of importance."

The blonde male lets out an amused laugh, "Isn't it?"

I let out a snort of amusement. I look out to see Misa-chan diligently taking others' orders with a bright smile. She's pretty cute if one were to see her, but looking up, the dirty blonde-haired maid that had that I-don't-know-what-aura and had greeted me by my table, was something else… who for some reason was slyly smiling at me… I avert my gaze immediately, what a terrifying woman…

Unfortunately my gaze fell on the blonde idol/maid I first saw when entering the establishment, the one that was… Wow… Ack, get a hold of yourself Hachiman! Breathe slowly… alright. Regaining my composure I'm able to see the woman with a more unbiased eye. She was incredibly attractive to the point that it makes me wonder whether she was actually real. Gah… Did I really just think that? I'm getting way too stupid when it comes to some girl's looks. You're a gentleman, not a dog, calm down.

My gaze then lands on the bluehead… Mmm?

The Idol, Maizono, I mean, was also quite the sight. Seeing how popular she is with the clients, I imagine that as an Idol, she must be a great singer, and to be honest, she does have good looks to accompany it. It's impressive that Usui had completely ignored her, in fact, he had ignored every other maid that wasn't Misa-chan.

I wonder what makes Misa-chan that special.

"Oi," I start, facing Usui once more, "Why choose her?"

"What?" The pretty boy blinks in surprise at the sudden question.

The question itself was something that was unlike me to ask. I always made it my business to never get involved in other people's business. But, since I already have an established acquaintanceship with this guy and that maid of his is someone I'll need to keep tabs on, I felt I could get away with with it. Besides, it's something I'll probably have to get used to doing in the future.

"Of all the girls here, why her?" I clarify.

"Where is this coming from?" An odd glint appears in his eyes. Looks like he doesn't like the question. Whoops, maybe I was wrong.

"Well, I can see her appeal and all," I offer slowly, "But honestly, aren't there be-"

"Are you trying to make me mad?" I hear his voice take a warning tone along with a narrowing of his eyes.

I furrow my eyebrows as I meet his gaze. He might like teasing that Misa-chan, but she really does mean something to him.

"Fine, fine," I put my hands up in surrender. "Forget I said anything."

Usui stares at me neutrally before glancing back at Misa-chan, who was busy serving three others gushing over her with a forced smile, "She's… interesting."

"Is that so?" I ask casually to keep him talking.

"Hehe, what exactly do you want me to say?" He asks coyly, humor lacing his voice. Ugh… Please stop that, if I was in one of _those_ stories, I'd be a blushing mess.

"Nothing in particular…" I mutter, turning my attention to a girl that had just entered the cafe hurriedly, almost tripping before she entered the employee's area. "I was only a bit curious. Forget it."

"She's just different from the others, as cliche as that sounds." Usui has the nerve to look somewhat embarrassed at admitting that.

Well, it does look that there's story behind these two, so he must have his reasons. But for some reason he's really vague about it. Hey, wait…

"You two going out?" I ask suspiciously. I frown when I see his relaxed posture tense.

"…Why would I do something as troublesome as that?" He questions flatly.

What?

I stare at him blankly in disbelief, "Uh… You have a point."

"A good point in fact," Usui adds.

Wait… Was that seriously what he felt? I level a glare at him.

"Are you using her?" With his looks, having someone he's seemingly interested in can keep other girls away from him. Again I'm reminded of Hayama using Miura back in my world. And frankly, it pisses me off.

"No!" He says sharply before forcibly relaxing himself, "No… Not her, never her…"

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose, "You're not making any sense."

Usui averts his gaze in feigned disinterest, "It's… complicated."

"Deflecting, huh?" I state more than ask, I feel a bit of smugness at seeing his calm facade break into annoyance.

"Tch… You wouldn't understand, only messing around with your 'dear' Miura and all. It'd be troubling for me to have a relationship," Usui expresses defensively.

Pressing on the sore spots, are we?

"Well, your Misa-chan said it herself," I retort. "You're only confusing her with that teasing attitude of yours. How is she supposed to take you seriously if that's all you do?"

"She isn't," Usui responds immediately, "She can't…"

I blink in surprise at his answer. I didn't get it. He cares for this girl, that much is obvious now, yet he's unwilling or maybe even unable to try and form a proper relationship with her. Sure he'd need her blessing to do so, but from what I saw, they're about five steps from dating each other.

I lean back on my chair, "I guess I'll stop here. In the end, it's your call, right?"

Usui stares at me blankly for several seconds, "For some reason, it seems as if you cared for us," He smiles playfully, "That's surprising to say the least."

Care for them? Who? Me? Where exactly did you get that? What were you watching that made you reach that ridiculous conclusion?

"It's not like that, I'm just sharing my opinion about the matter objectively," I say, waving a hand dismissively.

"So you were just being nosey?" His voice takes on a teasing tone once more.

I once again snort, and shake my head in amusement. What a funny fellow…

"Are we going to order something or what?" I say, rolling my eyes. I pick the list menu up again before noticing strange stares coming from the maids.

Okay, just stare into the menu Hachiman… Maybe they'll go away if I just ignore them. …Nope, not working. Ugh… Why am I getting dragged into this? Stare at the pretty boy here instead.

"Heh, hey, Hikigaya," Usui calls my attention. "It seems that Erika-chan, Yaa-chan and Risette are interested in you. Well, I can't blame them, it's not everyday one sees Sobu's 'Shadow Fist _'_ come to a maid cafe after all." The tone he used when he said that pisses me off. Oi, tease that maid of yours, leave me out of it.

"Whatever, just call one of them already," I grumble.

Usui shrugs his shoulders and raises a hand. One of the idol/maids, the one with short peach-colored hair approaches us. Usui greets her with a smile, and as for me, I just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Please, I'd like to have one of the Idol specials," He glances at a certain maid and I roll my eyes. "Please, be sure to have Misa-chan serve me~"

Man, this guy doesn't have a single ounce of shame. He should give her a break.

"I suppose I'll have the same," I start, reading the menu. "Misa-chan can als-" I stop, noticing the deep stare, yet not completely a glare, courtesy of the pretty boy. Alright, this guy is kind of unnerving.

"Uh… I'll have…" There are so many names in here and I only recognize Misa-chan, and the three names Usui mentioned, Erika, Yaa-chan and Risette. Wait… There was one more that I'm forgetting. Oh right, that Yaku-chan that Harima was looking for, Tsukamoto, right? Well, maybe I can use her, Harima wanted me to meet her after all, "Yaku-chan."

The blonde girl blinks at my choice, "I'm sorry sir, Yaku-chan is incapable of meeting your request," Her expression darkens slightly, "That girl was much too embarrassed to wear an idol cosplay. Manager is much too soft. Hohoho…"

Right… Uh, Maid/Idol-san? Why are you acting so scary? That dark aura doesn't suit you at all… I'm sorry I asked for her!

"Is… that right?" I look at the only two remaining names, Mirakuru and Honoka-chan **.** Is it just me or does the former's name sounds similar to the English word 'Miracle'? I bet it was created with that intent. Whatever, "Then I'll have Mirakuru serve me."

"Sure!" She immediately brightens up, "I'm Honoka-chan by the way!"

Oh good, I'm relieved that I didn't accidentally choose her. **Honoka** seems like the kind of person that would poison your drink if she dislikes you. I don't want my life to end in a maid cafe of all places.

After picking up our menus, the scary maid leaves, much to my relief. Usui seemed unfazed and only kept giving glances at Misa-chan. Honestly, your behavior is bordering on obsessive already, please stop.

"Quit staring before you get reported for harassment." I growl out.

Usui sticks out his tongue at me, "No way."

I decide to not push on the subject, for sanity's sake. This guy looks to be easily capable of giving you headaches. He has been clearly giving them to Misa-chan already.

I'm getting really sick of having to use that nickname on her, but I have no idea what her actual name was…

"How long have you been doing this?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Eh? Hm, since mid-May, I guess." Usui shrugs offhandedly. I can't help but blink in surprise.

"You've been following her for almost five months?" It's not really long compared to how romances tend to take time, or so I'm told. But he somehow kept this odd relationship with Misa-chan to one-sided teasing for five months? If he was as indifferent to the opposite sex as I've seen today, how was she not capable of even wondering if he liked her? Is it a girl thing that they don't make assumptions like guys, or was she dense? No… Her reactions to his teasing didn't imply that. Maybe she didn't take it seriously because…

"Is she stubborn?" That can be the reason, the only way to prevent the formation of a romantic relationship from being born is by one of the two denying its existence. The tsundere trope, huh? Looks like they really exist.

Usui stares at me in silence and facepalms, a chuckle escaping him, "You have no idea, Hikigaya," And as after the chuckle, he becomes nostalgic, "It's preferred, but a bit troubling nonetheless."

"And that helps you from going out?"

A nod is my answer, but I do see a hint of bitterness accompany it.

"I… know that I can't be with her romantically, but… A more selfish part of me wants to know how she feels," I notice his expression take a more solemn approach, "I can't afford that though, I can never win against her after all."

I wasn't sure before, but… Usui doesn't seem to care about appearances at all, I mean, I haven't heard him say anything about her physical looks so far, and he had completely ignored a popular Idol and pretty much every attractive girl in the restaurant. Plus he doesn't really hide his feelings regarding Misa-chan, he might not say everything regarding it, but he has his own reasons to not properly pursue romance with her. That's something I guess I can respect of him.

For someone that has such an attractive appearance, it's ironic that he would disregard it as much as he does. I suppose I might have had the wrong impression of him due to his striking features, funnily enough, that always happened to me due to these eyes I've been blessed with. Even more irony.

That maid Honoka was an example on how covers can be misleading, as she seemed really sweet and kind from afar, yet she was pretty scary just some moments ago. Should I make a list about it?

My train of thought is interrupted as I notice someone putting cutlery and decoration for our table. While I thought it was Usui's favorite maid, when I got to look at her, I found out I was mistaken.

"A-ah, I-I'm sorry, f-fervent fan! M-Mirakuru is here to receive y-your support!"

I observe the girl, a new face in fact, and the one I caught entering the cafe hurriedly some moments ago. I assume she was late for work, huh…

So she's **Mirakuru**? Observing her, I notice that she had reddish brown hair and matching eyes. Despite her short stature, her bust was unexpectedly large. Don't jump to conclusions just yet, I wasn't staring. I only came to notice it because she had clumsily leant her chest near my shoulder as she prepared the table. I can't help it when it's that noticeable.

Was she wearing an Idol costume? It looked more like a maid outfit. Mmm… wait… her skirt was different than the others… her's was too short! That's dangerous you reckless girl!

"Yeah…" I say slowly, scratching my cheek.

Is this what they call moe? Her clumsiness combines perfectly with her cute appearance. It can't be!? Someone dares challenge Totsuka in terms of moe!? How was this possible!? Totsuka should be undisputed champion of all things moe! This world really is a dangerous place…

"L-let me bring your order, my f-fervent fan!" She says nervously, bowing to me. I blink, noticing that she tried her best to pull down her short skirt each time she thought she was showing too much skin. Wait, if you're that embarrassed for it, why wear it in the first place? Those other two maids and Tsukamoto managed to get out of it, right?

After my chosen Idol/maid leaves, Usui elbows my arm, sporting a cocky expression, "Looks like you made a good choice, huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I scowl at him. My companion only lets out a small laugh.

"So you like her type?" He asks with amusement, "I suppose she's cute, and would look good with you. The contrast of rotten and cute would be interesting."

"Hah?" I look at him as if he grew a second head, "Are you stupid?"

"Heeehh… don't start acting all tsun tsun now," He starts, dumb mode on. "Yukihira-kun told me there was someone you knew from North High."

What? **North High**? Is that another new high school?

"Am I supposed to keep track of everyone I know?" Well, I know I am, but that's completely different! I'm forced to remember everyone, it's not something I'm expected to do.

"You saved her from getting hit by a car, you'd think someone would remember that."

When did that happened? Well before I came here of course but… That bastard actually saved someone? Now that's something unexpected. Seriously, the previous Hachiman must have a split personality or something. Everything he does is all over the place.

"A humble man does not publicize his achievements." I respond sagely.

Usui smiles in pure amusement, leaning his back on the chair, "If you say so."

After that, silence reigns as we observed the surroundings. It was amazing how happy everyone looked, I mean, it just seemed that way. Although, the three guys on the table at the other side that Misa-chan previously attended to looked exceptionally stupid… but happy I guess.

The sound of a plate being put on the table calls my attention. It was the omelet rice I ordered. I look up to see Mirakuru panicking at the sudden attention.

"I-I hope you e-enjoy this dish, m-my follower!" She says bowing to me, and I have to avert my gaze awkwardly.

"Y-yeah… thanks…" I say, getting a bit uncomfortable.

Usui smirks, and I know why he does. Misa-chan is approaching the table with his dish on hand. To our surprise, and even Mirakuru's, she slams the plate in front of him, some grains of rice flying onto his shirt. That was really rude, Misa-chan. Aren't you supposed to treat the customers respectfully no matter who they are?

"Here is your order, my _dear_ follower…" Misa-chan says irritated, a dark aura surrounding her. Usui doesn't seem affected by her rudeness though, and leans over the table, close to her.

"Thanks, Misa-chan. Care to fulfill the dreams of your harcore fan and feed him?" He says softly. I roll my eyes and the brown-haired girl at my side averts her gaze.

I see a tick appear on her forehead at that. With inhuman speed she decorates the omelet with ketchup before throwing a spoon at Usui. Him casually catching it out of the air only serves to piss her off more before she storms off muttering about stupid aliens. Oh, was she the one who calls him that?

We all look down to see what she wrote.

 _ **Die!**_

"…'Die!' Huh?" I ask with wry amusement, "At least she did it with plenty of affection."

Usui chuckles at my sarcastic comment and takes another spoon of the omelet rice to his mouth, "It's tasty."

Mirakuru is looking away, her cheeks red. I don't blame you though, this guy is really a piece of work. She breathes deeply and looks at me. Nervousness, still dominates her expression.

"W-what would m-my fan like t-t- i-itai!" She suddenly grabs her mouth, turning around.

Ah. She bit her tongue. That's even more moe points for her, she's really trying to give Totsuka a run for his money. I hear a sound coming from my side. It was Usui, who with both elbows resting over the table, was observing the ador- er, comical… scene… that is until Misa-chan walks past our table with angry steps. He grinned in a stupid way afterwards.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Picture 04**

* * *

My eyes return to my chosen idol/maid, who eventually forces herself to look at me again, tears on the corner of her eyes.

"S-so, my f-fervent follower…" Mirakuru starts, repressing her nervousness.

Stop it girl, you're making me uncomfortable too! Hey pretty boy, help me here, would you? Wait… that idiotic face, what are you fantasizing about?

Tch! It's hard to control my composure when she acts like this!

"Yes?" I ask uncomfortably.

She picks the ketchup up from the table, "W-what would m-my fan like to be dedicated on his meal?"

I blink. Oh yeah, the real deal about this dish is having the chosen maid write for you something on it… just like Usui's maid did. Now what should it be?

"Uh…" I was stumped.

"Maybe 'love'?" Usui offers teasingly, focused on us again, and Mirakuru yelps.

"Hell no, idiot," I growl before scoffing, "Hmm… What about Totsu-"

Shut up you stupid mouth of mine…

"Eh? 'Totsu'?" I see Mirakuru tilt her head curiously.

"N-nothing," I cough out, "Just do what you want."

She frowns, and Usui rolls his eyes. What? I don't really have anything I want her to write. Whatever she puts is fine.

"Hikigaya, just name any feeling then," Usui says boredly. "There's love, happiness, joy, turn on…"

"Keep quiet and eat your food over there," I stop him before he continues on that path. What the hell was with that last one?

Mirakuru seems to be relaxing at our antics as she giggles. I suppose that's fine. Her nervousness was getting to me.

"H-how about if I just put this?" She starts writing with the ketchup. We both exchange glances as she finishes. She backs up to let me see it.

 _ **Kimochi ii~**_

"'Kimochi ii'?" I raise an eyebrow, and Usui blinks.

Huh?

I hear Usui choke out a laugh before inner panic begins to set in me. O-oi! You know that's a dangerous phrase right there, don't you!? T-that's not something you should be writing in public places!

"O-oi…" I choke out. I hope I don't look as flustered as I feel…

Mirakuru blinks, "Eh? I-is something wrong? Kimochi is a good feeling, r-right?"

"Uh… well the thing is…" I start but I can't seem to find the words to actually explain what she had written. It's too freaking embarrassing!

The blonde points a finger to the kanji she used for the word, slyly smiling at her, "That's a very naughty thing to write Mirakuru-chan." She blinks as he elaborates, "You see, adding that at the end changes its connotation entirely."

She looks lost, her gaze falling on me. I cock an eyebrow. Don't look at me, I don't want to explain it. She focuses and leans to observe the word she wrote closely. Seconds pass as she stares at it.

Then more seconds pass and…

"Eh? EEEEHHHH!?"

She covers her face with both hands in embarrassment. After all, the word she had written for me: 'Kimochi ii' is used while being sexually stimulated. Very popular among otakus in the 'H' side of anime. Actually, it's rather infamous in Japanese society entirely because of how synonymous it's become with the adult world of the film industry. Frankly, I'm surprised she didn't realize it sooner.

Geez… now everyone is looking at us again…

Mirakuru picks the ketchup again, "S-s-s-sorry! I-I-I'll f-fix it r-right a-away!"

"There's no need," I try to sound reassuring, "I can do it."

However, my offer fell on deaf ears. Her embarrassment is clouding her mind. She's making a fool out of herself, gah! I had to stop her! Reaching my hands, I try to take the ketchup from her grasp, but she refuses to release it.

"I-I o-only need to e-erase…" She whines desperately, eyes closed and tears threatening to come out.

"Just let g-" I grit my teeth before a shout is heard.

"What exactly is going on here!?" I turn my head. Misa-chan, with hands over her hips, glaring at the both us. Hey wait just a second, we're innocent!

Mirakuru finally lets go of the ketchup and hugs her, I had to juggle the bottle in my hands since I nearly lost my grip, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to write something like that!"

"You can believe her, Misa-chan," Usui stares at her coyly. "Or… would you believe me more?"

The girl levels him with a flat stare, "Of course I don't." She pats Mirakuru's head and leans to try and read the omelette. I tense in anticipation.

 _ **Kimoi**_

"…Kimoi?" Misa-chan mutters.

I blink at that. What?

"K-kimoi?" Mirakuru turns to see the omelet.

"Pfft… Kimoi…" Usui puts a hand over his mouth to repress the incoming laughter.

It turns out that while we struggling for the ketchup, the word ended up becoming… Kimoi… the story of my life, huh? This can't be a coincidence. How the hell did that even happen? The kanji is completely different!

I think I might just cry about it when I get home. Just kidding. Probably.

Misa-chan sweat drops, and bows to me awkwardly, "I'm sorry for the… inconvenience…"

"I-I didn't mean to, I was just…" Mirakuru tries to apologize but my sigh stops her.

"Don't bother, I don't really mind," I say, closing my eyes and trying to maintain my cool, "I'm just here to eat, that's all."

My elected maid drops her gaze, and nods her head, "…I-I see… I hope you enjoy your meal my b-beloved fan…"

Oh dear, she looks completely miserable at her mistake-full serving of food.

"Hey, yo-" For some reason Misa-chan tries to say something to me, but I don't have time for that.

"Thanks for the meal, Mirakuru," I say calmly before digging into my food.

The brunette stares at me, startled until a smiles finds her way to her face. I stop my next spoonful of food mid-way, as she seems to want to say something. Misa-chan is looking between both of us with a stumped expression, but I don't really care.

"Etto…" She starts.

I raise an eyebrow, "What is it?"

She bows to me, "Thank you." After that, a bright smiles covers her face, one without any sort of embarrassment.

I stare at her, stunned, until she leaves. Misa-chan follows after her, still lost at what happened. I was right there with her, equally lost I mean.

"H-hey wait!" I hear Usui's favorite maid call out to the retreating Mirakuru.

What was that? Is it because I made no problem for what she accidentally caused? Well, sure that kind of thing could be appreciated, but her smile… She was thanking me for something far deeper than just me helping her out here.

Or was I just reading too much into it? That could be… She might just be grateful that I was considerate. She's lucky she was called by someone as nice as me. Anyone else and she could have ended up crying because of their complaints and criticisms. Haa~ I'm such a nice person! Someone praise me dammit! My first omelette experience in a maid cafe was bad and I didn't whine about it to her.

I guess saints get no recognition… meh.

"Well, that's surprising," Usui starts, uncharacteristically serious. "I would've bet you were going to belittle her for that. That was actually very nice of you. Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Shut up and eat your food," I retort.

"Eeehh? I'm serious," He adds. "Until today, I didn't really like you."

"What?" That came out of the blue.

Usui only shrugs in response, "Sure you were interesting, but, you were pretty much a jerk most of the time. I didn't get why Yukihira-kun and those other guys hung out with you when all you did was antagonize anybody you didn't like."

Hoh… he's brutally honest. Can't say I don't appreciate it, in fact, it's better this way.

"Things change. You may have thought I was joking, but that's how it is now," I take a bite of my food. After swallowing it, I add, "I have a different goal now, and pointlessly hurting others is not part of it."

Usui tilts his head, "Is that so? Pardon me if I don't hold my breath."

"That's up to you," I retort. I can't say I blame him, given my previous self's actions.

"Well, at least she got to thank you for saving her that time," He murmurs uninterestedly.

I briefly stop my spoon before it reaches my mouth before slowly continuing. I saved her? Ho-

Wait, Usui said something about that. Mirakuru was that girl I saved from the car? Maybe, it'd be too much of a coincidence to say that after only just mentioning the fact I saved someone. I remain silent though, if I question him it might come off as suspicious.

It's ironic that I find myself in this kind of situation again, where a nice girl feels forced to thank me due to actions that she was grateful for. I don't know how it happened here, but I probably didn't do anything that others wouldn't be willing to do as well. It was probably nothing special. Yet, in her eyes, it may not seem that way.

She didn't judge my appearance, nor my reputation, that has to say something about her. I can't tell if she simply wanted to thank me in obligation or if she truly meant it, but in any case, I suppose I can appreciate it.

Plus, she didn't try to be particularly considerate to me like Yuigahama once did. I remember her trying to say that I was wrong about her feeling like she owed me, and even if that were true, it wasn't the case with Mirakuru. She only wanted to thank me, whatever obligation she may or may not have felt was met with just a simple action of gratitude. And I'm completely fine with that.

I raise my gaze momentarily, and without turning to Usui I say, "What's done is done. No reason to drag things out."

"Heeehhh? I almost thought you sounded cool there," Usui comments jokingly.

"Idiot…" I roll my eyes.

We proceed to finish our food in silence after that.

 **4-11**

"Heh, it was lotsa work," I look at Harima who had come back to our table, followed by Aki. Most customers were already leaving. If it wasn't for Harima wanting me to meet someone, I would be in my house already. Well, at least the food was good.

Aki falls onto his chair like a dead corpse, "Can someone give me a green potion or an elixir? I can't move a single finger…"

Yeah, like something that useful would actually exist, moron. Get your head out of your video games. At the very least, you managed to get some work done in the real life.

That's just one more step into becoming corporate slave, heh.

"Heeeh… Delinquent-kun and Glasses-kun can be productive citizens too, huh?" Usui fixes his hair, sparks of light appearing for some reason. "Are there flying pigs around by any chance?"

Aki deadpans, "Very funny, Usui-kun." He folds his arms, "Now that I think about it, aren't you the provisional cook of Maid Latte? Why didn't you help?"

Usui shrugs at him boredly, "They didn't ask," Then he smiled, "Besides, I wanted Idol Misa-chan to attend me."

Harima suddenly looks stoic as he rests a hand over Usui's shoulder, "Heh, I get it pretty boy, what I would do to have Tenma-chan attend me as an Idol." His face shows an absurdly stupid expression. You're actually fantasizing about it, aren't you? "The best idol…"

"Kenji-kun!" Aki shouts, grabbing Harima by his shoulders, and shaking him to remove him from his trance, "We're losing you again! Resist!"

I roll my eyes at their antics, noticing Usui looking thoughtful. Meh, I won't bother asking what's on his mind. It's not my business, and I'm not interested anyway. Hmm, the coffee here isn't too bad.

"Delinquent-kun really loves thinking of that 'Tenma-chan' girl, maybe you _are_ a loli-con," He say with a teasing smile.

I briefly choke on my drink before staring at Harima with wide eyes. I never thought he'd have that kind of taste in girls. That Tenma-chan girl… She's our age right?

Harima shakes off his fantasy, and mutters, "Shaddup… My love for Tenma-chan transitions far beyond mere looks."

Is it actually like that? Do we have another guy that doesn't care about appearances either? It's odd… two guys who are the exact opposite, yet they're similar when it comes to their romantical pursuits.

"Eeehh… Is that so?" Usui asks evenly, "I guess even Delinquent-kun has respectable qualities. My Misa-chan is still the cutest though~"

"Bastard," The delinquent snarls with a smirk, "No one compares to Tenma-chan!"

Usui smirks, and before I know it, the both of them were standing and staring at one another in a challenging manner. Aki facepalms, and I bet he suspects what's about to happen. These two really get along in their own weird way, huh?

"I beg to differ, Delinquent-kun," The blonde begins. "Misa-chan is much better."

"You lookin' for a fight, bastard?" Harima threatens, leaning menacingly to him. Usui doesn't seem at all intimidated though. Hell, he's looking away with some smug look.

"C'mon guys, stop it," The otaku trids to ease the tension, to no avail. I could literally see electricity colliding in front of their eyes. I'm not making a comment about that. I feel I might get dragged into something stupid if I do.

However, it does seems that these two are gonna cause a ruckus… geez… I should probably keep that from happening.

"Don't cause trouble for the workers here, they have enough things to worry about without you two getting into a fight." I say annoyed as I look away from them and lean my head on my hand. I guess that helped somewhat as I feel the previous tension relax after hearing them sit back down. Though they're back to their ridiculous arguing again about their not-girlfriends.

Glancing at my surroundings as the two idiots continue their dumb competition, my eyes land once more on Misa-chan. She was looking at our table in curiosity. Activating my camouflage ability: **Stealth Hikki** , I observe her closely without the chance of being caught. She was confused and didn't look happy about it, why? Well, maybe because of what she implied earlier. She never thought our mutual companion had friends, which was pretty cruel to think, so suddenly seeing him around three new faces would come as a surprise to her.

Now why she didn't look happy about it is another thing. From what I gathered about Usui Takumi as I spent time with him was that he was vague about his personal life. He didn't offer much of himself unless it had something to do with her, he even admitted that she was practically his weakness. So if he was as withdrawn about himself with people he possibly knew longer than how long this attachment with Misa-chan has lasted, then that means she knows very little about him as well. Maybe that's one reason why she's stubborn with him, how can you possibly allow yourself to properly love someone who you know next to nothing about? I say love, because the blonde's desire for her was something much more than a superficial attraction and while I can't speak for her, Misa-chan feeling confused about Usui is evidence in itself.

Honestly? I'm mostly using it because I lack a better term.

Maybe she's aware of it, or maybe it's unconscious, but she has her own attractions to the blonde male, only held back because of the aforementioned lack of knowledge about him.

I don't exactly know what love is, but I can guess that these two are on a possible path towards it. Though I think Usui might be a bit closer to it than Misa-chan, but only because of her confusion. But it apparently proves advantageous to Usui since he bitterly admitted that he couldn't afford to be in an actual relationship. Why? Well, I'm sure he has his own reasons. Even I can't think of a possible explanation.

Deactivating Stealth Hikki, I prepare a raised eyebrow for when Misa-chan finally takes notice of my gaze. Once she does, I gesture towards Usui's general direction with my eyes and shrug casually. This serves to rapidly redden her face before scowling at me and returning to her work. Heh… That is pretty fun. No wonder he likes teasing her.

Looking back at my table, I realize that the argument had already ended. Harima had Aki by the shoulder while expressing his love for 'Tenma-chan' to the poor guy. Usui on the other hand was silently staring at me. I raise an eyebrow at that. He continues his stare until he slowly looks away and reassumes his usual bored expression. I don't buy it though, he must have noticed me looking at his precious maid. And with him previously stating how it's usual for me to study others, he must have assumed I did so to her. I know he wants to say something, but it's not a topic he'd likely to broach with others around. Though I have this feeling he's not going to drop it.

"Alright, alright! I get it, Kenji-kun!" Aki whines, fixing his glasses, "If you like 3d girls, then so be it! I'll accept it! But she can't be a heroine for the game!"

Harima grabs the otaku by his collar, pulling him violently, "Tch! Why not!? She's the ultimate heroine! Your game needs someone like Tenma-chan!"

"Nobody wants to play such an unseemly game with that small girl you like." Usui says mercilessly, "Why not use a maid, Glasses-kun?"

Aki folds his arms, nodding his head, "Yeah, I can't use a kid as the main heroine, Kenji-kun. I need a girl that can make people's hearts aflutter!"

The delinquent looked ready to explode at the rather cruel words the other two were saying. Right before he was about to make a scene, I offer my own.

"Shouldn't you be happy that girl you fancy is exclusive to you only?" I offer, glancing at him uninterestedly.

His body literally stops all movement, such that I actually think he even stopped breathing. He lets go of Aki at the very least.

"You…" He begins, his tone unexpectedly serious, "You're totally right! How could I not see it!? Heh… next time I have money, it'll be on me."

I roll my eyes, "Sure, sure."

"Then don't you dare think of adding a maid in your story, Glasses-kun," Usui says gravely, making the Otaku sweatdrop. "Misa-chan belongs only to me."

Aki tilts his head, "But the protagonist is based on you. Wouldn't you like to be seen in the game ending happily with your maid?"

Usui remains uncharacteristically silent for a few seconds before resuming his regular smile, "Maybe. But that's between her and I, no?"

"Besides, you chose that Katou chick as the main heroine, didn't ya?" Harima asks.

"Well, didn't I inform you?" Aki stands to his feet, smirking, "I'm making the game with three heroines! I've decided to let Winter's Comiket pass!" He proclaims loudly, "After all, Blessing Software's first game must reach all hearts and souls! Next's Summer Comiket will be the day when the game culture will forever change!"

I stare blankly at this guy. Usui facepalms, and I'm startled to finally see him making a negative expression. Harima just scratches his head in confusion.

"Do I have to?" I see Usui whine. It sounded more rhetorical than anything else seeing how he resigned to his apparent fate. Huh… I would've thought that Usui was the type to not do what he didn't like. Wonder why he's going along with Aki's madness?

Well, at least I now see why Aki would want Utaha's help by this point after apparently having started his project months ago. If he's changing the game, he would need all the help possible. Having an author like her can help with his characterizations. Huh… Aki's an ambitious fellow. From all I've seen so far, this is the only thing I can respect from him.

But that's but a raindrop in an ocean of obnoxiousness.

"Please, my…" A dark oppressive aura comes from behind Aki, making him pale. Eh… Misa-chan… you really look scary! Your hair is flowing like haunted! "… _Fervent_ fans… behave yourselves… You are bothering the rest of the customers…" Her voice is devoid of any kind of emotion, too. Usui, how can you tame such a monster!?

The bespectacled boy turns his head slowly, and nods frantically in fear for his life. Even Harima is avoiding meeting her gaze. And as for Usui, he just looks amused.

"Misa-chan~!" The blonde raises a hand, "Would you like to join Aki's project?"

She blinks, the hellish appearance of her gone at the sudden question, "Join? For what?"

He smirks slyly, "To be my heroine of course." He turns to Aki, dumb mode on. "Will your game feature anything erotic? If so, I'll only do it with her."

"Hell no! The game must reach everyone hearts! Not everyone's lowly parts!" The otaku shouts in disbelief. "Take the game seriously!"

"Wasn't it some taboo romance?" Harima questions, "What's wholesome about that gross crap?"

Aki sputters in utter shock at that. Misa-chan on the other hand levels him with a grossed out stare. I join her. _That's_ what your game's about? Seriously? Give me back whatever praise I gave you!

"G-guys, there's nothing like that! Seriously!" Aki waves his arms, before dropping his body over the chair again, "My sudden spurt of energy is gone, I really need the potion…"

Oi, the gaming reference was bad enough the first time. Don't think saying it a second time makes it better.

Misa-chan sighs, "No thanks, I don't have time to be a heroine. Are you changing Megumi for the role?" She asks sharply.

Aki blinks, "No. I said that the game will feature three heroines instead of one. Kato will still hold the role for the main heroine."

The maid furrows her brows, "When did you decide this? Have you told Megumi about it? I thought the game was nearly finished."

"I decided that two days ago," Aki responds casually. "I wasn't entirely happy with the game honestly. There are too many plot holes, and actually having two more heroines will fill them in. Besides, I want to reach a broader audience, so having different heroines people can relate to will be great for the gameplay experience."

That… makes sense I guess?

"Oi, Tomoya," Harima growls, "Making the game's already been a pain in the ass for a while. I still need to finish my manga, dude."

"I know but…" Aki drops his gaze, "I… I just want this game to…" Here it comes again, the ridiculous phrases of his. "To… bring people happiness. I want it to be always remembered. I'm sorry I'm causing you guys all this trouble but I need to do this. I won't be able to advance if I don't do it this way."

I blink, startled by the seriousness of his tone. Usui and Harima looks just the same. I didn't expect this guy to actually behave like a normal person and actually display his desire to accomplish his goal, which is this game.

Despite how annoying Aki can get when he starts babbling about making a great game and whatnot, the fact that he's striving to accomplish such a difficult goal truly speaks of his determination. Being an observer of the masses, I can say that not much people are this persistent.

Silence comes.

"Well, maybe I could draw some more if someone helps me with the manga," Harima comments loudly, arms crossed. "I could focus on the game after I deliver it to the Jingama contest."

"…Maybe I can stop by to record some more sessions," Usui offers slowly, looking away with a troubled expression. Misa-chan blinks in surprise at said expression, probably didn't see that coming from him. Does she really not know anything other than his teasing nature?

Aki looks at them, first surprised yet a smiles forms on his lips, "Guys…"

Oh, c'mon. This is so cliche and you probably know it! Ugh… The sappiness is killing me…

"Well, in any case," Misa-chan call our attention. "Be sure to properly inform Megumi about this."

"I will, don't worry," Aki nods. "Always worrying for Katou, eh?"

"She's my best friend, why shouldn't I worry?" She retorts.

Aki grins at that. So Usui's maid is the best friend of the main heroine in Aki's game, huh? Seeing Usui, it's not hard to imagine why would Aki want him as the protagonist, then I suppose this girl, Katou, is someone as striking as him?

"Hey, weren't you gonna ask that Idol to join the doujin circle?" Harima asks him, elbowing him in the arm. The Otaku drops his jaw, recalling his mission for his presence in the cafe.

"Y-yeah," He fixes his glasses. "Please, tell Manager-san to introduce her to me!"

Well, he's energetic again. That's both good and bad, I guess.

Misa-chan sighs, and nods, "You did help us, so I guess I could…" She turns to Usui, deadpanning, "Unlike someone I'm seeing right now."

"Meanie," The blonde pouts at her, eliciting a slight blush from the girl.

"Eh? I…" Her eyes dart to the sides, before she turns around. "I'll t-tell the Manager about Maizono-san."

Doesn't she realize that she's too obvious? If she actually tried to be a little more composed, I bet Usui wouldn't tease her as much.

"Then let's be off!" Aki nods to himself and follows Misa-chan to the employee's area. I couldn't see Maizono anywhere so she's probably inside. Considering that she was called non-stop by many of the creepier customers until now, she must be exhausted and probably annoyed. In her shoes, I'd be.

Usui stares at his favorite maid until she's out of our sight before glancing at Harima, "Did you manage to give Yaku-chan the manga? I haven't seen her yet," Harima meets his gaze, and the blonde adds, "Was she working in the kitchen too?"

"Yeah," Harima yawns, "Didn't wanna dress like an idol, so she had to help out in the kitchen. That Honoka girl convinced the manager to do it. She can be… persuasive." He shudders at the end.

I knew there was something off with that girl. Since when is an employer intimidated by the staff.

"But you gave her the manga?" I inquire.

"Yep, she must be reading it now," Harima pats his stomach. "Man, I'm stuffed."

Usui raises an eyebrow, "You were paid already, huh?"

Harima shrugs his shoulders in response. After that, the three of us simply observe at how the cafe was becoming empty. It was late now that I think about it. I should be going soon.

I suddenly hear some steps, followed by Harima's voice, "Oh, Imouto-san. You done already?" I see Usui look at my side from the corner of his eye before I turn to finally see the person that Harima referred to during the whole visit to the cafe.

"…Y-yes…" A reserved voice comes from a rather timid girl in a maid outfit.

I stare at her, blinking. She had dark blue hair that reached her shoulders, and her angular eyes had an odd color… they were red. Mmm… what can I say, her facial features seemed to be refined in a very… maternal way.

No, this isn't me having a Oedipus Complex, shut up Freudians. She just has the gentle features normally attributed to maternal figures, it doesn't have to specifically be a mother.

Her eyes though, there was something about them I couldn't describe. She was one of the most beautiful girls I have seen in my entire life, rivaling Yukinoshita even. Ironically, Yukinoshita and this girl both somehow held this radiance I haven't seen in many other girls. And I can't really explain that radiance either. The only one that was equal to it was Miura's during her 'confession'.

Hmm… I don't think I should continue this train of thought…

But I knew then and there that she was also a loner, or at least in the same league as them. Loner's intuition, every loner can identify each other. It's faint but she still had this aura of lonerism. Must have broken out of it and met other people. Lucky her, I guess.

And I only previously overlooked Usui because I was too focused on his appearance, in case I looked like I was spewing hot air. In hindsight, his demeanour and body language are undoubtedly those of a loner, even if his mannerisms are the exact opposite.

 **Yaku-chan** , huh…? No… Tsukamoto was her surname, wasn't it?

I manage to look away from her. She may get uncomfortable if she notices I'm staring. I've been told that I have that effect on others, by others, many times…

"Great!" Harima grins, "So, what did you think? Was it good? Be honest!" He scratches his head nervously. "Is it… okay?"

It's odd seeing Harima so insecure. It wasn't just because of how he looked, but the way he carried himself too, I just figured he wasn't the type to get anxious. Well, aside from his little affection towards 'Tenma-chan.'

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Song 06**

* * *

"Heeehh… Why didn't you just have Glasses-kun go over the story for you?" Usui drawls out with his usual boredom.

"Tch…" Harima frowns, "That guy'll just take over my work and write about his fantasies… No, Imouto-san's the one I trust more!"

Oh, that that was the reason? He's probably right…

"T-thank you, Harima-senpai…" Tsukamoto stutters out with a hint of red. Uh-oh, that's kind of bad isn't it? Who exactly are you trying to raise a flag with Delinquent-kun? "About the manga…" Her voice fades as we three observe her. She averts her gaze aside, her cheeks reddening more. That was… cute… She's rather shy, isn't she?

"What is it Imouto-san?" Harima frowns.

"A-ano…" Her grip on the folder where Harima stored his manga became a bit tighter. Maybe the attention she was receiving from us three was making her uncomfortable? "W-well… the e-enjoyment of this level of work and the interest of the readers are a little off again…" Her red eyes fall on me for a second before she averts them again, "…I think…"

Harima puts a thoughtful hand under his chin, "I see…"

"…I-I think you should make it a little easier for them to understand," The maid explains. "D-don't misunderstand, it is interesting but you c-could improve it, Harima-senpai."

I have yet to read that manga of his, and I don't know if I ever will, but now that she said it, I think I may ask him to lend it to me. I could use a time killer anyway.

"Heeehh… Looks like there is a bit of good under that rough exterior. Eh, Delinquent-kun~?" Usui teases with a sing-song voice.

"Shaddup Pretty Boy and mind your own business!" Harima growls before focusing on Tsukamoto again, "In any case, I appreciate the insight, Imouto-san. Thanks." He scratches his head uncertainty. "Actually… I may need help to complete it…"

"…I understand. Please… Feel free to reach out whenever you'd like…" She responds softly. Hey, it's not any of my business but aren't you liable to be taken advantage of, offering that much help without any sort of reimbursement? She must be a nice person.

Another one, huh? Well, just like with the others I hope that her kindness isn't betrayed, as this world tends to cause it one way or another. Well, at least Harima doesn't look the type to do that kind of thing.

"Gah… Damn, I don't know if we'll make the deadline at the end of the month though," Harima suddenly begins to brood.

"H-Harima-senpai, don't the second-years have exams soon?" The girl asks him worryingly. I narrow my eyes at her demeanor, I know I have nothing to base this off, but, her concern seems to stem a bit more than usual kouhai behavior.

Well, obviously I knew nothing about that either, Isshiki would usually shirk her responsibilities more often than not and make me do grunt work. She may have called me 'Senpai' but she never treated me like one…

In any case, if I was right in how I think Tsukamoto is acting with Harima, then I might just have to put a stop to it. The delinquent mentioned something about being stuck in a rumor about them going out apparently. It obviously isn't true since he hasn't shut up about what's-her-name, but perhaps they've caused the younger girl to become self-conscious of him.

It's like when someone tells you that a girl you previously hadn't interacted with likes you. The second you know, the way you act with her changes dramatically. It's hard to see her the same way because you've become hyper-aware of her. And sooner or later you convince yourself into liking her only because of the knowledge that she likes you. You literally trick yourself into it.

But that isn't genuine, you don't like that girl because you found something to like about her. You 'like' her simply because you think she likes you. That might not even be the case, she could simply be a nice girl or your 'friends' decided to play a prank on you to humiliate yourself in front of one of the prettier girls in class.

Source: Me.

All I can do now is move on from those times of my life, but I can't in good conscious allow it to happen right in front of me. I know it isn't my business, but how can I look at myself in the mirror when I failed to prevent someone from crashing and burning? This isn't some kind of heroics on my part, just… I already went through it, no need to see it from a bystander's perspective. Think of it as me doing what's expected of a fellow loner looking out for a younger, more innocent one.

"Oi, shouldn't you at least try to study for those exams rather than just thinking of your manga?" I ask the delinquent seriously as I look over to him.

"Bah… I can just take the makeup after," Harima waved off.

"Hoh… Wouldn't you like to…" I observe Tsukamoto through the corner of my eye, "Impress the girl you like by getting good grades for once?"

Something tells me that studying isn't the guy's strong suit.

I notice Tsukamoto look down at that. Maybe she knew, maybe she didn't. But her learning of or having her be confirmed of Harima's unavailability should put a tamper on whatever she might have thought she 'felt' for him. Sure it wasn't the best way, but it'd be better to rip off that bandage quickly than just delaying the inevitable heartache that you would cause yourself.

Source: Me.

"It wouldn't take much…" Harima mumbles, "Just failing better than her would impress her… No! What am I thinking!? How can I treat her like an idiot!?" The idiot then slams his head onto the table while gripping his hair. He then began to weigh the pros and cons between finishing his manga or studying for his tests.

While he did so, I took the time to look back at Tsukamoto. She looked worried for her senpai, yet had this subtle hint of reservation, something that wasn't there before I mentioned the girl he fancied.

"You're his unofficial editor, right?" I give her a casual nod, "I'm Hikigaya Hachiman."

She blinks, not expecting my sudden introduction. Usui was smirking cockily but I decided to ignore him for the time being. Whatever is in his mind, I'm sure he'll eventually voice it when he has the chance. Whether it's welcome or not, especially if it isn't.

Tsukamoto bows slightly in greeting, "Y-yes, I'm…" Her voices fades, she glanced at the sides, before her eyes landed on Harima, pleading eyes in fact.

It seems she isn't sure of revealing her name as all girls working here use nicknames. Harima doesn't show any signs of noticing her pleading look… Idiot, what the heck are you thinking about? She needs your help!

After some seconds, the girl sighs, giving up. Harima, you idiot! Stop fantasizing about that girl of yours! Meh, Tsukamoto, go ahead and stop helping that moron, he doesn't deserve it!

She focuses on me again, looking uncertain.

She's about to relent, but I just couldn't force her to present herself. I could feel a sense of despondency within her, so she obviously didn't feel comfortable here. Stupid delinquent, I have to do all the work here!

"I'm… Tsu-"

"Well," I cut her off, my eyes closed. "There's no need for that. The policies of the restaurant doesn't allow the workers to reveal their names, right?" She nods, startled, "Then it's fine. I can address your maid name."

"Heh…" I hear Harima snorting, momentarily snapping out of his despair, "Who would have thought that you could be this considerate? Ya hit your head bad, huh?"

Oh, so now you decide to stop fantasizing? Give me a break…

"See? Even Delinquent-kun noticed," Usui's teasing voice pipes up, "Maybe you _should_ get your head scanned."

"Shut up, both of you. I said it already, things are different now. I don't care if you two don't believe me," I avert my gaze and mutter, "Idiots…"

I'm actually trying to make things less weird for her and all these two idiots do is startle her more. Knowing Usui, he doesn't care, but Harima, she's been helping you right? Be more thoughtful of her, dammit!

"Pfft. I thought I only saw it with Misa-chan, but, even Hikigaya can be dere dere," Usui teases.

Tsukamoto's eyes wander around the room as she looked unsure on how to react to us. Meh, I'll just ignore him. He'll probably shut up eventually.

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do!?" Harima holds his head desperately. Selfishly reminding us of his issues, "I wanna turn the manga in on time but need to pass the exams too!"

What a conundrum our 'dear' companion has found himself in… Juggling school and his interest as a mangaka. Not something you'd expect from a jacket wearing, hair-greased, delinquent, but… Well, I said it before, but it really is nice to break the mold of stereotypes.

"Is it that much work?" I ask casually as Tsukamoto looks on in concern. It looks a bit familiar. Ah, it's a maternal worry that I would remember seeing my mother give to Komachi. What a caring girl.

"Tch… What do you think?" Harima snaps. Hey now, don't get mad at me just because you overlooked your academic responsibilities.

"If you want, I can help out," I smirk as I look away, "Just ki-"

"OOUUHH!" Harima yells out, startling everyone in the building. Except Usui of course, though he does have a raised eyebrow, "Then can ya ink my work with Imouto-san!?"

I nearly faceplant at how he managed to take my sarcastic offer seriously. Hey wait just a minute there… I was going to say that I was kidding, dumbass. I wasn't actually going offer help, I still need to finish figuring out the disorder that is my life.

"No, wait…" I weakly try to rebuke. I notice Usui trying to hold back his laughter at my failure to prevent this situation. Bastard, shut your damn mouth!

"Heh, this is perfect! If I can finish my edits by Sunday then you and Imouto-san can start inkin' the pages on Monday and I can study peacefully!" The delinquent roars in satisfaction. "I'll even have time to help the otaku more too!"

"Oi, I'm telling you I ca-" I try growling out.

"How nice of you Hikigaya~" Usui teases.

Harima pats my back forcefully, and I had to put my hands over the table to avoid crashing my face with it. I turn to the delinquent, glaring at him with gritted teeth. You seriously need to control that strength of yours, dumbass!

"Hehehe! You really aren't the same guy I taught to fight all that time ago, heh…" He smirks proudly.

So it was this guy who taught me how to fight? Well, from everything I've seen of him after he and Usui totally destroyed that gang of delinquents outside the gaming store, it actually makes sense how he could teach me hand-to-hand fighting. Especially after seeing how I handled yesterday's fight.

"Heeehh… to try to take all the credit to yourself, Delinquent-kun. How cruel…" Usui deadpans, "I also gave him some pointers."

Whoa… Was I actually trained to fight better than I thought? Harima was a brawler that's for sure, but the blonde actually held the posture of a formally trained martial artist. Well, I'm learning about myself, albeit slowly, but any information is helpful. Knowing that I can properly defend myself rather than just being able to take a beating is a good thing, I guess.

"Whatever," Harima shrugs his shoulders uncaringly. "Man, it's great to hear you're gonna help. Pretty Boy is useless, Yukihira's leavin' Chiba soon, both Shorty and Aikawa are too reckless to help with this, and Otaku… I don't want him to know I need help," And once more, he invades my personal space by resting a hand on my shoulder. "But you, dude, learned lots from Kashiwagi-sensei! With you and Imouto-san on my side, I can finally outshine that bastard Karasuma!"

I roll my eyes, "For the last time, I was ju-"

"Finally I can prove that I'm just as good as that guy is!" Harima bellows.

"Does the girl you like even know you write manga?" Usui asks the obvious. Huh, I'm noticing that he hasn't mentioned 'Tenma-chan' in front of Tsukamoto… And Usui's been going along with the vagueness I absentmindedly brought in. Someone she might know?

Maybe Usui is also aware of Harima's situation. Looks like he can be something more than just a teasing bastard.

"Ehh… No… But…" I narrow my gaze at his evasiveness, "It's complicated."

Yeah, and I bet you don't realize how complicated this situation of yours is, Harima. Whatever, I still don't want to let him drag me into it. I already have too many problems to have his problems drain my time.

Before I could voice my opinion, Tsukamoto bows to us, "A-ano… I-If you think that's b-best Harima-senpai…"

"Yaku-chan!" Calls the girl that's insanely attractive, the one with an apparent pink dye, "Stop flirting with the customers and help me here!" She winks slyly at her and Tsukamoto can't help getting flustered.

"Y-yes!" Eyes hidden in darkness behind her bangs, Tsukamoto bows to us once more, "I'll be g-going then…" Her red eyes land on me from one second before she turns around and leaves.

I stare at her leaving form in silence for a few seconds until my eyes drift to the blonde guy smiling at me. Tch, do you have something to say dumbass?

"What's wrong Hikigaya? Shy to work alone with a girl? I'd think someone with your… 'experience,' wouldn't mind," The pretty boy levels me with a knowing smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I mutter dangerously, narrowing my gaze. I knew what he meant, he was talking about whatever relationship I had with Haruno, "Must be imagining things."

Usui raises an eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders, "Who knows? I probably am."

Now I'm sure of it, Usui Takumi is someone dangerously perceptive, and is most likely aware of everything regarding what my previous self had with Haruno. How? I have no idea, and from what Aikawa said, I don't think he, or Yuuki told him of this. He either must have figured it out by his own, or witnessed something similar to what Aikawa had.

I hope it's not the latter. He doesn't need 'voyeur' as something else to describe him as.

"Well, I guess this is it. I'll finish all the drafts before monday so you two can give me a hand with the inking," Harima stands to his feet, looking around.

"Is that idiot still talking to the Idol?" He turns to me, "The Otaku's probably gettin' carried away, so I better get his butt out of there." He walks to the employee area, followed by the manager, who was panicking about something.

And once again, I'm left alone with the blonde. Great, just what I wanted.

"It was surprising of you to even bother introducing yourself to her, let alone giving her a break when she didn't want to give her name," I hear the blonde's voice smoothly say.

"Is that right?" I respond halfheartedly.

"But I'm even more surprised that you let her know about Delinquent-kun liking someone. Though I can't say I disapprove," He says with an amused smile.

I have the grace to raise an eyebrow, "You caught that?"

"It's a wonder how Delinquent-kun didn't," Usui grins, "You've never been so considerate since we've met."

I deadpan, "I'm not being considerate. Just doing what's right," Well, honestly speaking, I may be doing this for a fellow loner, which could be taken as being considerate… but whatever.

"Eeehh? That's even more shocking," His teasing tone returns.

"Quiet," I snap, "Having her pointlessly let down by that idiot Harima doesn't help anyone. Might as well snip in the bud."

In any case, I'm not surprised by Usui's reaction as my former self was one spineless bastard. That guy has probably never lifted a finger for anyone he didn't know or care about if he didn't get something out of it.

Maybe he had a dentist appointment before he saved Mirakuru from the car…

"If you say so. Then you'll be helping Harima-kun with his manga?" He puts a finger under his chin, "I know you meant to joke about giving him a hand, but he's counting on you now."

'-kun,' huh? Wonder why he skips honorifics with me? Familiarity? Subtle disrespect? I wonder…

"Might as well…" I sigh deeply, "He'll probably whine if I try backing out now. I guess trying to be funny backfired this time."

"Probably~" The sing-song voice makes its unwelcome return.

I merely look away in annoyance, not bothering to respond to his taunt. When I look back at the pretty boy, he's looking back behind me in wry interest. Looking behind me, I see Misa-chan in her regular clothes talking to the manager. Must be clocking out.

"Well, I'll see you around, I guess. And don't worry, the food is on me," Turning back around, Usui's already getting up to go to the girl he fancies, who became tense as he approached her. Heck, she nearly looked ready to put up some kind of defense against him. What the hell did he do to her?

He should give her a break, seriously. Well, at least I managed to eat for free. Awesome.

Well, now I'm finally alone. Feels good, having not to speak to anyone and relax. This way I can observe what's happening around me without anyone interrupting. Hah… I'm tired of all of this socializing I got stuck doing today.

It seems the place will be closing soon enough. All the customers are gone… I should go too. I stand up, rubbing a hand against my neck, the other holding my school bag over my shoulder.

"Already leaving, Hikigaya?" I lazily gaze at my left, where the otaku was standing. Huh, guess I found him first, huh Harima? Surprisingly, at his right was none other than the aforementioned idol.

"Yeah, it's late if you didn't already notice," I respond curtly, resting my hand that gripped the school bag over my shoulder. Out of every male 'friends' I've met, Aki's one that I like the least. At least everyone else is amusing or interesting in their own way, this guy's just plain annoying with his ambition being the only positive thing I've found about him. He's just so obnoxious more than half the time. So I'd much rather interact with him when our mutual 'friends' are around, they hold his attention better than I'm willing to.

He nods, "You are correct, but before you do, let me present you our latest addition to Blessing Software, Maizono Sayaka!"

So you really managed to scout her, huh? That's actually impressive.

Maizono scratches her cheek, sweat dropping, "Ah, Aki-kun, I never said I'd join your doujin circle. I said that I would help as long as I remain in Chiba."

He didn't then, huh? I retire what I said before.

Aki turns to her, raising his hands as fists excitedly, "It doesn't matter! With you doing the opening theme for the game, that will be more than enough!"

She backs away from him, her eyes darting. However, a bright smiles finds its way back to her face, "Okay, Aki-kun. I suppose that I could use my free time to compose the opening theme and… maybe the ending theme, too."

Aki seems about to cry in sheer joy. My impression of this guy is constantly changing. First I'm impressed, then annoyed, then begrudgingly give him his props, and now he's sort of pathetic. It's like this rollercoaster of negative and neutral with him.

"Do you annoy everyone this much just to help you?" I ask flatly.

He turns to me with a smirk, patting my shoulder, "When you're passionate about something, Hikigaya, it doesn't matter what needs to be done!" And he sweat drops, "But please don't imply that Maizono-san will help because of that."

I shrug off his hand with a glare. I'm sick you guys touching me.

"Sorry for how inconsiderate and pushy this idiot was to you," I say to Maizono, completely ignoring Aki. I look back at him in annoyance, "She has a life, moron, she shouldn't stop it for your crap."

"Eh, ah, don't worry," Maizono waves her hands, "Aki-kun was a little too pushy, but it's fine. I'm only saying that I may not be always available. I'll need to talk to my manager so I can adjust my schedule, but I don't mind it too much. Besides…" She tilts her head to the side, "To take part in the making of a game, it makes me curious how all that works. So yes, I'll help."

As expected of an Idol. She's nice to public idiots. Either because she's that good of person, or because she has an image to maintain, I'll probably never know. But luckily for Aki, either reason works.

"I'm glad to be alive!" Aki shouts, raising a fist. As I roll my eyes, he turns to the Idol, "So then, tomo-"

"Sorry," Her smile remains. "I have an interview tomorrow."

Aki blinks and I fight the urge to facepalm, "T-then how about the day aft-"

The Idol shakes her head in negative, "I'm sorry, I can't either. I have to attend my singing lessons."

Aki droops his shoulders, yet he raises them a second later, sporting a face of excitement. What the heck is with those reactions? Pick one and stick with it.

"Oh yeah, you have a performance in two weeks! I forgot that was the reason you came to Chiba." So that's why she's here, huh? "Well, I can guess that it's good to keep yourself at the best condition, right?"

She nods, "Yep, I need to keep my voice in top shape. My fans deserve the best I can give them!"

The otaku stares at her and starts crying in joy, wiping the tears with an arm, "That's why you're the best of the best, Maizono-san!"

She giggles, "Stop it, Aki-kun. You're making me feel embarrassed."

"But it's the truth!" He exclaims loudly.

I feel completely out of place. I suppose it's because I wasn't a hardcore fan. And while yes, Maizono has her charisma, I feel no obligation to gush over her because she happens to be popular.

Maizono turns to me, "Oh, are you also part of his doujin circle? I don't think I heard your name."

'I didn't offer it,' is what I'd like to say. But I hold back, it wouldn't be fair to antagonize her because of how annoyed I am. Besides, I'll obviously need to her for the game. Damn it all…

"…Hikigaya Hachiman," I relent after a few moments, "And no, I'm not."

"He's just taking his time to join," Aki comments and I send him a brief glare. "But he will."

"Ignore his delusions…" I retort instantly.

Maizono stares at us before giggling, a hand over her mouth. Okay, that was pretty cute. It takes a bit more will than I would have thought to keep myself from reacting to such an attack. I'm going to need to do some intense training in order to level up my Hachiman Skill: Composure… in case this rate of confrontations of cuteness continues…

It is then when Maizono does the unexpected.

"Hachiman…" The otaku and I blink when we hear the Idol whisper my given name to herself. We gaze at her in shock and she notices her blunder, "Oh, ah!" She waves her hands in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! It's just that your name sounds… familiar. I think I heard it somewhere."

Unless she knows Japanese history in that high of a degree to know about that ancient god of war, there really isn't a reason to recognize a name like 'Hachiman'. The name isn't even particularly popular amongst the population.

Could it be that even an Idol such as her also heard about the rumors about me circulating from Sobu and Sainan? We just met so I'm not sure how she could find my name familiar. Unless Aki blabbed about me for some reason. No, he would've introduced me to her earlier if he had.

"Really?" Aki fixes his glasses, assuming a thoughtful posture, "Maybe someone told you about him? You see, Hachiman is some sort of celebrity in Chiba."

Criminal or delinquent more like… Seeing how I'm treated.

"He is?" She asks, surprised. Then she becomes silent, gaining a thoughtful expression, when suddenly, her eyes widen, apparently recalling something of importance. She observes me intensely, and I can't help but feel uncomfortable at such gaze. "You are… Ronriteki-kun?"

… **Ronriteki-kun**? Who the hell is that? Oh wait, that's me isn't it?

"…You know Kasumigaoka?" I ask uneasily, remembering my current predicament with the author.

Maizono blinks, stepping up to me, "She's my best friend… So you really are the 'Ronriteki-kun' she always talked about. I suspected something when Aki-kun told me that Utaha was his upperclassman."

"I don't understand how you would know he's Kasumigaoka-senpai's friend by just that," Aki says, shocked upon this turn of events.

"Well, Utaha did tell me that she knew someone in her school that was a close friend of the so called Ronriteki-kun. She never showed me a picture of him so I never knew how he looked like." Maizono turns to me, "She once mentioned your name though, so I just put the pieces together."

"…Is that so? Have… Have you heard from her lately?" I ask slowly. If they were friends, I wouldn't be surprised if the idol knew about what happened yesterday.

For the first time, I see Maizono sporting a serious expression. Aki averted his gaze, probably reaching the same conclusion as me. So Kasumigaoka did tell her, huh?

"Yes… she isn't fairing very well since you chose another girl over her," She said sternly.

I look away with a troubled scowl, "I didn't 'choose' anyone. She went too far with that 'other girl'. It wasn't right."

Aki's eyes dart between us both, sensing tension building. Alright, Maizono would obviously take Kasumigaoka's side, they're friends after all. But she wasn't there, if she had been she'd see why things ended up the way they did.

Maizono closes her eyes, "If you knew her as much as she claimed that Ronriteki-kun did, then you should know that she can't handle her jealousy well." Her eyes are then opened, directed at me. "She's ashamed of what she did, but that didn't mean you should have let her think that she was a toy to you."

My scowl deepens slightly, "She reached that kind of conclusion herself, I shouldn't be solely responsible for how Kasumigaoka interpreted me stopping her from mocking Miura."

"G-guys?" Aki starts, trying to be a mediator of sorts, "D-don't you think that this s-should be solved with Kasumigaoka-senpai present?"

For once, he says something useful.

"All she wanted was your support, Hikigaya-kun," Maizono bites her lip, and I only avert my gaze. "You do know she's close to finishing her new book, right? All she wanted was that 'Ronriteki-kun' she dearly values to tell her she was doing fine, yet… she finds you with a girl that you previously despised. Am I wrong?"

Why do I have the feeling that Kasumigaoka vented her frustrations to this girl?

I deflate at that. She was right, of course she was, even I had to take that into account after what Yukihira told me. Kasumigaoka also cares for me, possibly as much as Miura does, yet I left her alone without a lifeline. I just wanted to keep Miura from being further hurt, I guess it was bias because she had only just confessed to me earlier that day. And because of that and with my familiarity with her from my previous world, I left Kasumigaoka to the dogs.

Again, I'm reminded on how I abandoned Yukinoshita back in my world. It wasn't of my own volition but it doesn't remove the fact that I failed her request in being there for her. Essentially, I did the same thing to Kasumigaoka. Even if I'm not the one that was supposed to be her support.

That wasn't fair to her. Or anybody for that matter.

But was I really wrong back there? Even if it was jealousy that drove her to say such hurtful things, that wasn't enough to excuse her behavior.

But… What if I'm looking at things the wrong way?

I don't know anything about **Kasumigaoka Utaha** , I don't know how close we were or how we even met. How can I even dare to try and judge her? For all I know, her distaste for Miura could be the result of my previous self's influence. In the end, the one truly at fault in here could very well be the previous Hachiman. It always winds up going back to him.

But I do know one thing. As long as I remain here in this world, I'll make things right.

"Guess not," I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose, "I have a lot to make up to her, to the both of them. I'm not leaving either behind. I'll figure something out soon," I look at the Idol sharply, "But I'll do it at my pace, and I won't accept anyone else interfering. This is a matter I'll solve alone, I owe them that much."

Yeah, this is the least I can do.

Aki shoots me a glance, smiling in approval, "Hachiman, that was a line worthy of the best protagonist ever."

This guy is definitely annoying, but I can see that that was his way of expressing his support. I'm not moved in the slightest, but I can still find it acceptable. I slowly nod to him in response.

I turn to Maizono, who stared back at me with surprise. I respond with an unwavering gaze of my own to convey that I meant every word of mine.

"Think of me what you will, Maizono," I turn around, nodding to Aki before adding. "But be sure to leave it at that, and don't get involved. I hope your performance goes well."

With that, I walk away from them, not allowing Maizono any sort of response. There was nothing more to be said about the matter, nor did I have to keep listening to her stupid attempt of making me feel guilty. I know good and well what I have to do, and any conclusion that I arrive to, I'll do so by my own volition.

I stop upon reaching the door. I release a tired sigh and rub my face to remove any fatigue my expression may have. I don't want anyone asking about it. Hmm? Oh, my bandage fell off, huh? Well, I guess it's fine. I don't really need it anymore.

I glance at my hands and begin to remove the few finger support tape I wrapped on them this morning too. They were useless now, so might as well get rid of them. I promptly locate a trash can and dump them all.

It was then that I hear a shout coming just up ahead, close to the employee's entrance. I raise an

eyebrow as that idiotic prince-looking boy and his out-of-uniform maid were arguing again it seems. Well, it's more like the poor girl is yelling at the blonde with a completely reddened face.

"I-I'm leaving!" The girl screeches at him.

"Eeehh? Don't you want me to walk you home?" Usui's voice smoothly responds back.

"I DON'T! Baka-Usui!" She screams before storming towards the exit, totally ignoring the handsome guy standing near the door. I'm talking about me of course.

"Don't forget about our date on Sunday~" He sing songs just as she reaches the door. She visibly stumbles before tucking her head in pure embarrassment and finally leaving as if Death were chasing after her.

Usui walks towards me, "That went well." I comment sarcastically.

"Pfft. Misa-chan's always that cute," He retorts, "It's so much fun to tease her."

"I'll bet," I respond without a care, "Did you pay already?"

I hear him chuckle, "What? Don't trust me?"

"Who knows?" I answer vaguely.

"I did, no need to worry." He smiles in amusement.

"Hey guys!" We turn to see the bespectacled otaku returning with hurried steps, "Have you seen Kenji-kun? I can't find him."

I narrow my gaze, "Mmm… He went looking for you." Yeah, he said that, didn't he? How come these two didn't run into each other? This place is big but not that big.

"He was with Yaku-chan when I was with Misa-chan earlier," Usui reveals casually, "By the kitchen I think."

Those two together again, huh? Well, my job there was done, I allowed Tsukamoto to realize Harima's current situation so she could proceed how she sees fit. Whatever she decides to do with this information, that's on her now.

Although, now I'm stuck with helping him next Monday, probably. I grieve for the loss of even more of my free time… Why me… damn it?

Maizono may have a tight schedule due to her Idol duties, but for my case, it seems that the list of things to do tends to increase on its own. I already have too many things to do with people I know, barely know, and are actually unknown to me.

Gah! I miss being a loner!

"Well, are you leaving too?" Usui asks the Otaku dumbly.

Aki shakes his head, "I still need to help a bit. Besides, I still have some points to discuss with Maizono-san. Didn't Hachiman tell you? I successfully scouted her for the game's music."

Usui cocks an eyebrow, glancing at me, "Is that so? She certainly didn't look very happy some moments ago."

I narrow my gaze, and Aki scratches his cheek in uncertainty, "Eh, that… was something else." Aki clears his throat. "In any case, I'll contact you for the next gathering, Usui-kun." He then looks at me, "See ya, Hachiman-kun. Do remember, you can come and join us any time you want. The doors of Blessing Software will be always open to you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I wave off his enthusiasm.

After the Otaku goes back into the employee area, we finally leave Maid Latte.

 **4-11**

Just outside the cafe, I take out my phone. Hmm? I have two missed calls, and 2 messages as well. Pheh, I'll check those some other time.

7:25 P.M.

Huh… I hadn't realized how late it'd gotten. Well, at least I won't get home as late as these last few days. Luckily for me, my parents don't apparently mind my late outings as long as I tell them beforehand. Which I forgot to do… Whoops.

The missing calls… are they from them? Revising it quickly, I came to know that my previous assumption was indeed correct. Usui looks at me curiosity as I search through my contact list for the number of my house.

The blonde guy doesn't bother to ask and merely focuses his attention on the night sky. I start calling, the beep sound following for three times before someone answers.

"Hikigaya Residence?" I hear the unmistakable voice of the goddess coming from the phone. Oi, oi. You shouldn't be answering the phone, goddess. How am I supposed to be able to explain if someone else calls my house?

"It's me," I respond vaguely, purposefully avoiding the use of Belldandy's name with present company around. I briefly look at Usui again to make sure he wouldn't hear this. Well, he was still focused on the sky for some reason, which works for me.

"Oh, Hachiman-san," I can sense her tone becoming a bit more lively. "How are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," I say easily, "I noticed the missed calls, did anyone need me for something?'

"Your mother was worried," The goddess explains. "After what happened to you yesterday, she couldn't relax with Hachiman-san being out in the streets late again."

I feel discomfort at the odd thought of my mother worrying about me so explicitly. I'm seriously not going to get used to that any time soon. Though I feel a faint pang that it wasn't Komachi who was worried instead.

"Tell her I'm fine," I finally respond, "I'll be home soon enough."

"Very well. H-Hachiman-san?" I look at my phone just as I was about to hang up, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I inquire.

"If you would like, I c-could pick you up," She offers, and I looked at phone incredulously.

"…Pick me up?" I try to disguise as much of my confusion as possible.

Her reply takes a few seconds to come, "I-I mean, it is rather late and it could be dangerous to be outside at this hour. I've seen the news, and many bad things happened, so I was also worried."

"Bad things?" I ask, "Like what?"

"Well, it seems there's a serial killer attacking people randomly in Chiba. I have already contacted the agency, but it seems we can't interfere."

It's not surprising that she wouldn't be allowed to do something about it. As higher beings, they must have some sort of code that wouldn't allow them to mess with lower mortals, humans, outside granting wishes for whatever reason.

"Don't worry, I'm with…" I look blankly at the blonde, "Uh… Company that I can sacrifice to make my getaway."

"That's cold, Hikigaya-kun..." Usui whines fakely. Huh, he must have realized that I was talking about something morbid that I wouldn't hesitate to throw him in. So much for my honorific theory, must be using it ironically.

"Hachiman-san, don't say things like that," She reprimands, "Your well-being is as important as anybody else's."

"I was kidding," I urge flatly, "They're more like a disposable shield actually, so I can save the day." My sarcasm makes its triumphant return.

"Meanie," I can practically hear Usui's pout.

I look at him and shrug my shoulders, before Belldandy's expected reaction arrives, "Hachiman-san…" She sounds sad. Mmm… I suppose she doesn't get my kind of humor.

"I'm joking," I reiterate, "Honest."

"There are some things that shouldn't be used as a joke, Hachiman-san," Belldandy admonishes me once more, "Please, do not say something like that again."

"Dark humor is something I use to prevent any growth of anxiety," I lie, "Do you want to deprive me of my coping mechanism to sooth your conscious?"

"Eh? N-no, that isn't what I mean..." Belldandy stutters, "I… I apologize if I was being inconsiderate to you. I was only trying to..."

I sigh at her reaction, she's going to need to learn to catch sarcasm soon. Dear me, what a pure goddess.

"Oi," I interrupt her unneeded apologies.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm kidding," I huff in dry amusement. "I suppose I might have to teach you some things while you're here. In any case, I won't take long. Don't worry."

"Very well, Hachiman-san. Please be careful."

"Will do," I say and end the call. I notice Usui looking at me with suspicion, "What?"

"You-" He starts, yet a new voice suddenly overshadows his.

"Oi! You guys still here?"

We both turn to see Harima exiting the restaurant alongside Yaku-chan. I can call by her surname now, can I? No one else is around anymore.

"We were about to leave, Delinquent-kun," Usui looks at Tsukamoto, who now wore casual clothing, in the form of blue jeans, brown boots and a dark-colored sweater. She still looked good in those clothes despite their lack of femininity.

Meh… It's nice to see a girl not conform to fashionable wear anyway.

"Usui-san," She bows to him respectfully. "It was nice to see you again after so long."

He smiles at her, "It was hardly long, probably only for the previous week."

Harima points a thumb at him, smirking, "This guy couldn't resist any more time away from that maid."

"I can't deny that," Usui chuckles.

I have to roll my eyes, "Stalker," I say with a deadpan.

"Pfft. Can't deny that either," The blonde lets out a small laugh.

Harima laughs and I raise an eyebrow, amused by Usui's reply. I can't tell if he's saying the truth or if he's being sarcastic. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the former though. Surprisingly, Tsukamoto puts a hand over her mouth, hiding a small smile. Hey, so she can smile, huh?

I turn to Harima, "Did you need something?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm just gonna walk Imouto-san home," He shrugs his shoulders, "The Idol event lasted long, so…" He raises a thumbs up at me, "Well, don't forget, Hikigaya. I'm counting on you with the manga!"

Tsukamoto bows to me, and I blink, "I look forward to working with you, Hikigaya-san."

"Yeah… I guess I'll see you on Monday," I look away in slight discomfort. I still feel uneasy at having to work with some random, unknown girl.

"…Yes…" Tsukamoto averts her gaze while ducking her head. Looks like she wasn't a fan of Harima's plan either.

I can't blame her, though. We literally just met and she was obviously shy, then Harima, like an idiot, pushes her to work with a stranger. You're too kind Tsukamoto, but that doesn't mean though that you have to go along with everything he asks of you.

The delinquent walks past us, raising a hand, "Laters!" And just behind him follows Tsukamoto, bowing to the blonde and then to me.

"I-I'm Tsukamoto Yakumo…" She stutters, "It's n-nice to properly meet you Hikigaya-san."

I nod my head at her, "Yeah."

"Yo, Imouto-san!" Harima shouts from afar, "Hurry up, I gotta get home too, ya know?"

"T-then if you'll excuse us," She glances at Usui and then at me again before leaving hurriedly.

I observe her as she rushes to catch up to Harima. **Tsukamoto Yakumo** , huh? Yet another girl that got dragged into that damned god's game. It's refreshing though to meet someone actually not irritating. She's shy, yet she manages to still be well-mannered. Her possible interest in Harima though, I just hope she took what she learned about the delinquent to heart.

I spared her the possible pain of losing before even reaching the starting line, seeing how Harima had his sights adamantly set on another girl. It'd be worse if she knew her, that's resentment just waiting to be buried.

"Heehhh… Hikki-kun has become a so-"

" _ **Don't**_. Call me _that_." I snap venomously before I realize it.

Usui, for the first time, is startled by one of us raising our voices. He narrows his gaze immediately afterward but I ignore it, turning away with a deep scowl.

I don't want to hear anyone calling me that in this world. That right belongs to Yuigahama, _my_ world's Yuigahama. I found it annoying once, but I grew to not mind it when it came from her. Only her. I'll be damned if even her other self tried to do so, let alone this blonde idiot.

We both remain silent for a few moments. During which I realized my misstep. I wanted to kick myself for that. How could I have allowed myself to slip so easily? I can only hope that the blonde wasn't close enough to me to notice anything wrong. Yeah, he said he didn't like me, right? He might not know enough to care for any change he's noticed. The others were glad about it, maybe he'd write this off as a personal quirk.

Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I feel some despair build up within me when I see that he's sending me a suspicious stare. Shit… What the hell do I do now?

And suddenly his visage relaxes.

Huh?

Did… Did he drop the issue? Or did he merely give up on trying to make sense of my behavior? Whatever the case this could be go-

"You know… Harima-kun likes Yaku-chan's older sister. That's why he calls her that nickname," Usui brings up casually. So that's it. 'Tenma-chan's' her older(?) sister…

Shit, if she came to learn that Harima likes her sister that might drive a wedge between the two of them. Damn it, I may need to look into that later on, I've caused this after all.

Then again, maybe this was for the best. But… maybe not. I'm not entirely sure.

I take a few seconds to react to his sudden change of subject, "…Is that right?"

I'm still unsure whether I'm in the clear with what happened, this guy's calm facade is tough to read. I have no idea what he's thinking right now.

"Yeah," He sighs, "He's apparently liked her since late middle school, something about her being 'as pure as an angel.' Or at least that's what I picked up when Short-kun was trying to get to know me back then."

'Short-kun'? Yuuki probably.

"That wasn't something he had the right to tell," I say offhandedly.

"No," Usui shakes his head in agreement, "But it did help me avoid being the center of attention as the new addition to that group of yours."

"Hate it that much?"

Usui glances at me briefly, "I… wasn't used to it. I grew to dislike it since then, the boys in my school treat me like some living deity. It's really bothersome."

So that was it… Usui is aware of how attention-grabbing he was, and he didn't like it one bit. For some reason being at the center of attention brought discomfort to him, so he ignored the very masses that tried to idolize him. That being said…

"So why hang out with us?" I was curious about that, if he didn't like attention, why did he go out of his way to interact with our lot? There's something more about it, isn't there?

He blinks at my question, probably not expecting it, "Ah, it was mostly Yukihira-kun and a little bit of you at first. You were both interesting, not caring about my looks," He lets out a brief laugh, "Yukihira-kun cared more about testing my cooking skills than anything else. And I eventually found Harima-kun rather amusing, he's very fun to mess with."

I raise an eyebrow at his explicit exclusion of three other 'friends' of mine. I include Aikawa due to basic common sense.

"And the others?" I egg him on.

His expression becomes a bit troubled, "They're fine, I suppose. But both Glasses-kun and Short-kun can get very annoying at times. Lazy-kun… Well, he doesn't really do anything that's remotely interesting."

I stare at him blankly. I totally misread him, letting myself get distracted by his looks and teasing personality, unlike what my previous self did, and Yukihira. However, Usui is in fact, as rotten as me. Hayama is nothing alike to him despite that they both shared similarities, but it seems they were only superficial.

Usui Takumi is unexpectedly calculating, only seeking entertainment for his own self at the expenses of those he find amusing and different. I may be making a wrong assumption here, but so far, this is what I see of him. And it's a pretty scary thought. I said it before, but appearances really can be deceiving. Though, the media tends to showcase his type of people as the handsome kind. Never thought it'd be accurate.

"I see… You're being brutally honest, huh?" I finally ask the blonde. That's fine I guess, saying things at face value is actually the way to do it. Better than beating around the bush and not letting anything be said. "But you see, I'm not a toy for you to get fun from, or whatever, so don't get any stupid ideas."

"Heeehh… Is that so?" Usui asks lackadaisically.

I grunt an affirmative before noticing where we were. It was the same park where I met that tomboy, **Suou Mikoto** , yesterday. I can see the occasional person inside, probably a few teenagers trying to take advantage of the final hours of their socializing. Wait, so what does that make me?

Well, other than that, we were both pretty much alone.

As I observe the surroundings, my eyes land on the blonde that stood several steps away from me, his expression stern and serious. His gaze was sharp and was focused on me. I frown before responding with a glare as he pockets his hands.

"What?" I refuse to be intimidated by his surprisingly unrelenting visage.

There's no change in his expression, nor in his stance. Neither is there in mine. A whole minute in silence passes, only the sound of the wind blowing and the clatter of people away sounding in the distance as we continue our unexpected stare off.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Picture 05**

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Song 07**

* * *

"…Who are you?" His voice, deprived of its usual teasing smugness, is heard.

I instantly feel my heart drop at that. I do my best to appear unaffected, but my usual composure has been heavily compromised at the drop of that bombshell.

"…What are you talking about?" I question him slowly. My heart was beginning to speed up at this sudden change in situation. This was even worse than with Yukihira yesterday.

"I don't know how you managed to trick the others…" His narrow gaze seems to stare into my very soul, "But… You're not the same Hikigaya Hachiman I know."

I unconsciously let loose a derisive chuckle at that. My heart still hammering, "Do you hear yourself? What exactly do you know about me?"

"You never liked Miura, especially after she destroyed the Author's book last year," He states grimly, "Yet now you're freely spending time with her? Even defending her from your dear author?"

He had me there.

"…I told you, things changed…" I weakly defied him.

"No. Not with you," He continues mercilessly, "The others may think you're joking half the time, but you never change your mind once it's set."

"We-" I try.

"Then Yukihira-kun tells me that you didn't even try to get retribution against the group who attacked you. You'd never do that. You'd do everything in your power to get back at those who do you wrong."

"I…" I mutter weakly.

"And finally, I couldn't sense any malice in your voice the whole day until just now, not to mention your different eyes. Something like that can't happen so suddenly," He closes his eyes. "If you somehow hit your head and lost your memories, then why pretend that nothing happened?"

I say nothing… I can't say anything. By all means, he's correct. Usui had played the fool this entire time and managed to figure me out completely, not allowing any form of escape from his accusation. He bided his time while letting me fall into a false sense of security, and I fell for it completely. This was his checkmate, and I was all out of moves.

It looks like he reached his own conclusions, they were wrong of course, but, it was actually close enough. I may not be an amnesiac husk, but I may as well have been in his eyes. So this is it, huh? I've been discovered. By my third day too…

Geez, and here I thought I'd last for a bit longer than that.

"Even if what you said was true, what real proof do you have?" I challenge him defiantly. I refuse to make this easy for him, "Everything you've noticed could merely be coincidental, I could just be having off days, you know?"

He smiles in amusement, "Well played, whoever you are. Then let me ask you something," I narrow my gaze at his tone reeking of confidence. It sure was irritating, "What's the epilogue of Metronome in Love?"

My eyes briefly widen at that, I had no idea what that book was even about. I quickly compose myself and lie.

"…I didn't get to finish it, Miura tore it up remember? And Kasumigaoka refused to spoil it for me." It came out smoothly, and I uttered it with feigned confidence, but seeing Usui's smug expression tells me that I already lost.

"Do you remember how you two met, Hikigaya-kun?" He asks casually.

I nearly sputter at that question. Shit, I had no idea. And unlike last time, I had no prior knowledge to help me out.

"I… tried to get her autograph for Komachi since she read the book first," I desperately grasp at straws.

"You don't get along with your sister." Usui's nearly rabid grin widens as he condemns me. He tilts his head, "You were better at lying too."

I grit my teeth at my loss, balling my fists tightly as I glare at the ground. I offhandedly notice Usui also tenses in preparation of some sort of physical retaliation on my part. That's just wasted energy, pretty boy.

"Figures…" I chuckle derisively, "The stalker's the one who figures me out."

His serious demeanour remains the same as he focuses on me, "'The Metronome of Love' reached a happy ending, where the heroine returns to Wago City after becoming a successful clothing designer, and searches for the protagonist. It's actually the male lead that finds her after she had given up on locating him."

"Is that right?" I say absentmindedly, not really caring but marking this as something to remember for the future.

He's silent for some seconds before speaking, "The fact that you finished the whole 'Metronome of Love' series is the reason why you two met." He reveals, but I show no reaction, "The autograph was actually for yourself. Yukihira-kun, Glasses-kun and I accompanied you that day. The fact that you met her is because you were genuinely impressed by her work. And that's why you hated Miura. She destroyed the book you held dear."

I blink at the revelation. Now it all makes sense, the hatred those two held from one another, and the fact that Miura destroyed an item that meant something to my previous self, for whatever reason she may have had. I can't picture Miura doing it, but at the same time, I do, seeing how the girl liked me, not to mention that she was the Sobu's Fire Queen. As far as I have seen, she has shown to be the same jealous type as her alternate self.

"…Why are you telling me this?" I didn't look up yet, but my confusion was clear. As informative as this was, I didn't understand why he bothered to tell me.

"To prove how wrong you were. How you're not the 'Hikigaya Hachiman' I'm familiar with." His expression darkens, his eyes hidden in the darkness of the arriving night. "So I'll ask once more. Who are you?"

I scowl deeply at the ground in silence. I wanted to leave, to run from this interrogation I found myself being subjected to. But that'd do even more damage for me. I don't owe the pretty boy an answer but he can easily tell the others about me. They might not believe him entirely, but it will spark their interest in me. I'm sure they'll start becoming more aware of my differences with my alternate self. Better one person knows and potentially keeps it to himself than everyone suspecting me.

Usui Takumi is not someone I should have as an enemy, as he has the weapon while I'm unarmed. He had shown quite clearly how capable he was by unmasking me in the span of hours.

I release a heavy sigh. This was it then, I had nowhere else to go. Damn it.

"…I'm… Hikigaya Hachiman." I growl out bitterly.

"No you're no-"

"A different one," I nearly snarl at his interruption. This was already hard enough as it is, don't make it worse for me dammit.

"…'Different one'?" The blonde blinks, confusion replacing his formerly dark expression.

"It's not amnesia… Only an idiot would think that's a good solution." I mutter. The amnesiac excuse wouldn't solve anything, just delay the inevitable.

Usui folds his arms, his eyes sharp, "Then what is it? You look identical to him despite those eyes. Do you still have the scars?"

"Yeah…" I confirm, "It was shocking to see them when I took a bath."

"Can you prove it?" He asks, well more like demands.

I pull my sleeve up my right arm until the scar on my forearm is visible. I show it to the blonde, "Satisfied?"

His eyes widen as he realizes that it was still there. He drops his gaze, his eyes lost for some seconds before raising his face, looking at me in consternation.

"What's the meaning of this?" Usui asks disbelievingly, probably the most anxious I've seen him since we met, "Who… what happened to the other one? You look the same, yet…"

I sigh and point at my eyes with a dry expression.

"Oh, there's that," He says casually. I huff in exasperation.

"I don't know what happened either," I admit honestly, "I suddenly arrived here before I knew it." I pocket my hands, assuming a thoughtful expression, "I had a life before I suddenly awoke here. Everything I knew was different, while all I didn't was something I was supposed to know."

"That sounds far-fetched." The blonde responds easily.

"It's a long story…" I sigh once more.

"I don't have anyone waiting for me at home." Usui says in a relaxed manner. I lazily raise an eyebrow at that pathetic disclosure. That's pretty sad, isn't it?

I gesture towards the swing set, I'm tired of standing.

"You asked for it. Don't whine to me about it afterwards."

 **4-12**

"Well… I have to admit, me actually being an alien from Planet Pheromone sounds more believable," Usui finally pipes up with a joking tone.

I snort at that, "I've seen aliens, so don't count yourself out yet."

8:17 p.m.

I sat on the swings with low energy and sighed heavily. Usui preferred to lean against the bar across from me.

After explaining everything that had happened to me since I woke in this different world, Usui had asked me many questions about my world before I was dragged here by the God of Time. I was reluctant to tell him about the damned game I was forced to participate in, but I doubt he'd believe that I was dragged here for no reason at all. No one's luck is that bad. Of course he was more skeptical once I brought up Deus Ex and his survival game, but I rebutted that if abnormal beings such as those sea people could exist, then something of divine nature is likely to exist as well. He didn't completely buy it, but he willing to go along with it at least.

Now, for the part of how I was supposed to win the game… It actually made quite an impact on him, for winning the game meant killing the creation of the god of time, which could be in fact any female I encounter, conditions taken into account of course.

Usui had focused on the conditions, asking me about them to clear his doubts. I knew well why though, as the fact that I had met that maid of his meant that she became a suspect in the game. After all, she was a female that lived in Japan and was 17 years old. I can't blame him for being concerned about this, as there was the possibility of Misa-chan winding up being the creation that was meant to be 'killed'.

He made quite the scary expression when he realized that.

Eventually, he relaxed as I told him about the my last night's encounter with Deviluke's bodyguards and that Zastin guy and the fact that she was a princess in her planet. It served a good distraction.

"Heeehh… I hope Misa-chan doesn't find out about that alien girl, or else she really will think I'm an alien too," Usui once more says with humor in his voice.

I roll my eyes in slight exasperation of his priorities.

"Well… That's it, I think." I shrug casually.

He raises an eyebrow, "Well… That was quite the story 'Fake'-igaya-kun."

I stare at him in nothing but pure annoyance at the stupid nickname. I'm not the fake here, bastard. Just a better replacement.

"Then? What are you going to do now that you know this?" I inquire sternly.

"Me?" Usui blinks, yet shrugs his shoulders "Well, I guess I can help out. On one condition. Actually, two."

He… wants to help me? What's the catch?

"Conditions?" My confusion bleeds into my voice.

"That's right," Usui confirms with a humorous smile, "First, I'd like to meet that goddess and alien you told me about. Call it, evidence to prove your story."

I frown at his request, I didn't like the idea of another person knowing about them. Well, he already _knew_ they existed, but he hadn't met them. I guess this is his way of proving that there could be more trust between us. I don't have any other choice if I'm to gain an ally, guess I could do it.

"…Fine," I nod at him. "What else?"

Usui's smile evaporates completely, replaced by a serious expression. His green eyes were piercing and his stance conveyed something aggressive and dangerous. I narrow my gaze at the sudden change, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll help you find that creation. However, Misa-chan is off-limits," He states firmly, his voice commanding. "Just know this, Hikigaya. If Misa-chan winds up being the creation of that god, then forget about returning home. I won't let you lay a single finger on her. Am I clear?"

"Oi," I glare right back at him, "I'm going back to my world. I might not be ready to kill someone yet, but when the time comes I _will_ do whatever it takes. No matter what. Besides, that other guy I mentioned will also be willing to kill her should she be it."

His gaze darkens into a full blown glare, "You'll both have to go through me if that's the case. I'll do anything in my grasp to protect her." He steps to me, gazing directly at my eyes, "Anything."

"You're worrying about things that may not even happen," I put my hands up in mock surrender, "It might not even wind up being her."

"Let's just hope you're right," He retorts venomously. "Nothing you do will make me change my mind. No matter if she's human or a fake, she'll live."

I look at him in stunned silence, "You care that much about her?"

"Whether I do or don't is not of your concern."

"Isn't it? People who are willing to defend someone regardless of danger must care deeply." I counter.

A smile spreads from side to side, yet it still was intimidating, "You're free to reach your own conclusions. Whatever the case, you've been warn-"

"And yet, you refuse to treat her fairly. Only teasing her, confusing her about whether you truly like her or not. Isn't that cruel?" I don't allow him to try and spin this his own way. If I got stuck admitting my story, I'd be damned if I didn't get something from him.

Usui raises his head, his dark expression gone, replaced by a troubled one. Seems like I hit it right on the nail, didn't I?

"What are you trying to pull?" He inquires with a frown.

I shrug without a care, "I'm just trying to understand how someone supposedly willing to defend a girl to the ends of the Earth is so dead set on preventing any sort of progress in their relationship, I guess."

"You know nothing of me," Usui's calm demeanour is not back yet, but I couldn't detect any aggressiveness anymore at least. "And you understand even less."

"You're probably right," I level him with a small smirk, "It'd be arrogant of me to think I did."

"Then-"

"But I did pay attention," I look him straight in the eyes, "Your disinterest with nearly everything outside of her, the way you look at her, how your voice grows just a bit fonder when she's around, your protective manner with her. Hell, your body language perks up whenever you see her. Everything you do practically revolves around this girl, it's really disgusting."

"…You noticed that much?" Usui's troubled expression returns, "And here I thought you didn't see things like the other Hikigaya."

"I'm discreet about it." I divulge.

The blonde averts his eyes, "She's… more interesting than the rest," He replies, but I can see that he's losing terrain.

"It's more than that," I adamantly urge him on. I won't let you evade a direct answer.

"I told you, it's complicated." Averting his gaze, he gives that same excuse.

I fold my arms, rolling my eyes. Still going on about that? You sure are stubborn, but so I am. I've seen enough during these last few days to state firmly that my life is nothing but complicated, it doesn't mean I'm gonna use that damned word as an excuse to avoid facing it. 'Annoying' is a lot more appropriate, but it is a bit of an understatement.

I raise an eyebrow, "You're telling _me_ that?"

He lets out a brief laugh against his better judgement, "Fair enough."

"So?"

"Why does this even matter to you? My relationship with Misa-chan has nothing to do with the game." He deflects once more, but instead of trying to goad him on, I give him an honest answer.

I have to put all my cards on the table.

"Your relationship with her is something… that could possibly become… genuine…" My voice becomes somber, I didn't mean it to come out like that, but it was out of my control. "I want to find out if something like that truly exists…" I say straightly.

The blonde's eyes widen, "That's your reason?"

"I… lost my chance in doing so when I got dragged here…" Resentment enters my voice, "The only thing left for me is to at least see it from the outside," I look away bitterly.

Then silence comes once more, Usui reflecting his response. Never thought I'd reveal my selfish goal to some stranger, but, ignoring the game and the fact I was discovered, I realized that this very same guy could actually be the key to letting me find what I strived for back in my world. He and that girl could very well provide me more hope and motivation to return to my world.

As always, I'm only speculating, but who knows? I could possibly be right about this.

The blonde looked unsure of what to say, on how to react, it seemed this was a really troublesome matter to him. His confident demeanor was long gone, replaced by uncertainty and worry. I guess that even pretty boys like him don't have it easy.

"Well… After years of research I was fabricated in a labora-"

"Try again," My annoyed voice echoes.

"After my spaceship crashed landed, I-"

"Last chance. And points deducted for unoriginality."

The blonde chuckles softly and briefly looks down with a troubled smile. He was clearly struggling to find the words to express what was on his mind… so it was that troublesome, huh? Seriously, what could be so important that the normally smug, and composed Usui was at a complete loss?

"I'm…" He slowly speaks up, earning my full attention, "I'm a bastard child of the British elite… The Walker Family. It… was my mother… She had an affair with a family butler, she was half Japanese, he was full. That makes me a quarter."

I blink at that. I didn't expect that kind of revelation. But now I realized his main problem. He was indeed right when he said it was complicated.

I have no idea of who the Walker Family were supposed to be, but he did mention them being British, and part of their elite. I can understand where he got his looks from, and now that I think about it, Usui indeed looked part foreigner with his blonde hair. If he was a bastard child of an elite family of England, then…

"You can't be seen with a commoner because of the weight your family's name carries?"

Usui nods slowly, "I can't bring attention to myself either. It's why I'm helping Aki-kun under an alias. I apparently tested their nerves already when I decided to enroll in a public high school."

This guy… Did he not even have the freedom to do something as simple as that?

"What did you do before?" I couldn't help but ask. My curiosity got the better of me.

The blonde looks at me in wry amusement, "I was homeschooled before Seika. I went through tutors constantly because I learned things fast."

I feel a twinge of annoyance at his casual admitting of being a prodigy. Bastard, are you showing off!?

"And you going out with that maid is risky?" I question him.

"Misa-chan caught the attention of an annoying Student Council President of a richer private academy closer to town," Usui explains, "His… interest, in her exposes me to him as well. Luckily, you, well, the previous Hikigaya, managed to get him to back off since mid-summer."

"Did he?" I raise an eyebrow.

An amused nod is my answer, "It was during a Butler competition. I got hurt when I was helping Misa-chan, the other Hikigaya was dragged there by Yukihira-kun. When he noticed that I was in pain, he interrupted my performance by humiliating that troublesome president when he threw a cake at his face."

Butler competition? How did that work with a girl involved? Wasn't she supposed to be a maid? Wait… Yukihira and I were there? We didn't enter that competition, did we? No, that's not really important.

Though the image of some rich brat being pelted by a cake draws a brief smirk to my face.

"I'm surprised he got involved," I point out. "The other me, I mean."

"I suppose. I was also surprised, he and Yukihira-kun even forced me to stay in the hospital instead of going home early." He smiled fondly at the memory, I feel a bit of discomfort at that. Then he makes this grumpy face, one that was more appropriate on a child instead of a high school student, "But I really got mad at Harima-kun though. The next day, he bumped into Misa-chan and the homemade food she made for me ended up on the ground. She didn't visit me again after I found out she tried. Tch…"

So the delinquent also visited him and accidentally spoiled the surely close moment Usui and Misa-chan could have shared? Too bad, I guess. However…

Seriously, what's with that guy that dares to tell me we're the same? Sometimes he's good, and other times, a cold bastard. I still can't figure him out. I guess with Usui, as my surprising new ally, he can help. Though it'll only be his interpretation of the alternate Hikigaya's actions, he already said he didn't like him much.

"So he distracted that rich guy from looking into you?"

He merely shrugs, "Possibly, but I know it was only a brief delay. If he sees me again, he will most likely try investigating me once more."

Mm… why do I have the feeling that this rich boy is someone to be wary about. In any case… "Would it be that easy to find out who you really are?" I ask.

Usui closes his eyes, thoughtful, "My legal guardians are connected to the Walkers. They're my mother's cousins, another wealthy family that lives here in Japan. As a seventeen year-old high school student, it was expected that I needed permission to live alone."

I heard about that. Yuigahama once mentioned that Yukinoshita did that same thing in my world.

"That's pretty reckless, moving out on your own," I state the obvious.

"I just… got bored of constantly being caged inside their estate. And I was curious about how normal life was," Usui admits with a sigh.

"Didn't expect the disappointment?" I felt the need to ask. He held ideals for everyday life, especially for high school students. There was nothing special, just a bunch of superficial idiots trying to enjoy what little youth they had left before being thrusted into adulthood.

Usui briefly laughs, "No I didn't. Everyone in Seika was so absorbed in their own worlds. I didn't understand at all. The boys tried to drag me into their nonsense constantly, and there would be continuous confessions from the girls. Of course it was only because of my looks and abilities."

I unwittingly feel a bit of annoyance at his 'sufferings' of being popular. Looks like he and Hayama were similar in that regard, though Usui didn't bother to go along with everyone else's expectations. Still, it pisses me off.

"But… It did allow me to meet a certain group with a few interesting people," His amused smile softens, "And I got to meet Misa-chan."

"…Is that so?"

"Yes… It made my risk worth it," The fond expression was still there on his face. He really values that small world he has, doesn't he?

"You have a date with her on Sunday, right? Isn't that counterproductive for you?" I notice his smile embitter, albeit slightly.

"Misa-chan decided to go through with it herself, because she apparently feels like she owes me for all the help I gave her," He chuckles softly at that, "I can't say no to her. Besides, we never did get to finish our unanticipated outing during a summer festival."

"Why?" I didn't think he was the type to allow time with that maid to get interrupted.

His expression becomes annoyed, "You see… there was this… annoying woman… She faked an incident with Misa-chan's friends before we could enjoy the fireworks."

My interest perks up at that, "Who is she?"

"Dunno. I rejected her, whoever she is, but she's surprisingly stubborn," Came Usui's reply.

I merely hum uncommittingly, there's obviously more to it than he's willing to admit but I'll drop it. Well, I'll probably meet her some other day whoever she was. Though, I'd prefer not doing so, she does sound like trouble.

We both look towards the sky. Enjoying the silence for a few moments.

"I never expected to tell someone about myself," Usui reveals in amusement.

I grunt back in agreement, I didn't expect things to go this way either. He sure carried an impressive amount of weight on his shoulders, and I guess I could understand his way of doing things, if only a little.

I hear the blonde sigh, "I thought I'd eventually tell Misa-chan first…"

Don't whine you idiot. Sorry I'm not the best choice for a confidant, but you're gonna have to stick with it. Besides, you owed me this much…

"Are you going to stop using her maid name anytime soon?" I ask finally, it's been bothering me for a while actually. I don't think I ever heard him state her actual name.

"Nope. That's not my secret to tell," I see the blonde wink teasingly with a humored smirk. I huff in exasperation.

"You'd probably tell her about yourself after giving her as much of a hard time, no doubt," I finally mutter.

"That's true," Usui grins, "Though it will only happen when she admits her own curiosity about me to herself."

I nod in understanding as silence once again returns to us.

Usui was willing to allow that girl to know about him regardless of consequence. Sure he had the safeguard in that she was very stubborn to admit her interest in him according to him. But the fact that he's willing speaks volumes of how much she means to him.

"You should probably look into the possibility of cutting ties with your family," I offer a potential solution.

"I… Didn't really think of that… I'm not sure though," Usui's eyebrows furrowed, "I have lived my whole life belonging to them at arm's length."

"Then you should do this for yourself," I counter, "Break that chain and do what you want."

"You make it sound so simple and romantic," I glance back and see the blonde chuckling.

"It isn't," I state flatly, "It'll be a huge bother, and that family probably won't make it any easier for you. But…" I look back up at the starry night, "At least if you manage to pull it off, you'll have the freedom to be with the girl that means so much to you."

Honestly… All this deep and personal talk has made me so sappy and soft… Ugh…

My blonde companion simply stares at me for a few moments before joining me in stargazing, "I'll keep that in mind."

It's funny, in any other case, my advice wouldn't really matter much to someone who I just met and yet… Usui took it seriously, or at least bothered to think about it. I must have made a significant impression.

"You're much easier to talk to compared to the original one," Usui starts, then adds teasingly, "A bit more trustworthy too even with those eyes. Never thought I'd meet another one like that. Misa-chan doesn't count."

I remain silent. I couldn't really find my words as easily as this guy could when it comes to more personal things, mainly when it comes to me. It makes me uncomfortable actually. And was that jab at my eyes really necessary?

"…We should get going," I say slowly, "You wanted to meet my invading tenants, right?"

"I do, though it's a bit late for that," The blonde smiles again, "Maybe I can drop by to meet them some other time," He stands up straight. Looks like we were done here.

I also get up from my seat, shrugging my shoulders, "If that's what you want."

"It is," He nods at me.

Again we enjoy the silence as we look at one another. It was nothing short of surprising, this newfound alliance we found ourselves in. I never saw this coming. I would say that it was an awkward one, but I felt as though there was this modicum of trust and respect between us. And that was also something else I never thought I'd experience with someone that wasn't the girls in the Service Club.

I blink when I see his extended hand. My companion chuckles at my confused expression.

"We never properly introduced ourselves," Usui explains, "My name is Usui Takumi."

I look on, stumped. This was unexpected to say the least. I glance at his hand before slowly extending my own.

"I'm… Hikigaya Hachiman…" I respond quietly.

He takes in stride and smiles honestly.

"I hope we get along from now on."

 **4-13**

Hah… Finally, my sweet room. No clingy and over worried mothers, no daughter-con geezers, no annoying and bold aliens, and no sickly-sweet goddesses. Perfect, my sanctuary, empty as it should be. I'm glad that Deviluke had accepted respecting my personal space despite the annoying act she pulled yesterday.

That and she was kind of mad that I blew off her wanting to enroll in school in favor of eating a small dinner and resting. At least it let me do my homework assignments in peace afterwards.

Man… I'm exhausted… mentally at least. Well, physically too but that can just be my innate laziness talking.

A lot's happened today, but then again, a lot happened yesterday and the day before that, so this shouldn't come as too much of a surprise.

I lay on my bed, finally letting my body relax. As I close my eyes, my thoughts wander as I recap today's events that have occurred.

Ayanojouki Kiyotaka and the game, that Takao girl who's a crybaby, discovering there was some sort of world wide incident with the apparent 'sea villages', Sairenji asking me for help and that annoying girl called Kotegaya, Yuigahama's attempt of talking to me, Miura and Shiromeguri being themselves, Yuuki finally taking his first step in his determination, the fight with the nerd delinquent gang, meeting a gamer girl who happened to be the friend of the aforementioned crybaby, visiting Maid Latte, the maids that worked in there, the Idol and the Otaku, being dragged to help in Harima's manga alongside Tsukamoto Yakumo, and finally, that maid called Misa-chan and the pretty boy, Usui Takumi.

Yeah, plenty of things happened today. And I'm not particularly happy that I'm gradually getting used to it. I want my lazy days back, dammit.

Well, at least I now have an ally of sorts in this messed up world that is actually capable of helping me. Usui Takumi knows plenty of things, and that will allow me to count on him should I need him in regards to the game. He did say that he would help me find Deus Ex's creation, and with his looks, I'm sure he'll be able to get the truth out of some of the suspects. It's actually nice to know that I'm no longer alone in this.

But honestly, I'm not sure of how to feel about this. There's always the possibility that he was a pawn of Deus Ex's creation. But I couldn't back out now, I have to move on instead of whining about what already happened. I guess I have to see if this gamble pays off and he manages to assist me in the future.

Help… Huh?

I've never sought help before that fateful day in the Service Club, because I was used to dealing and solving matters on my own, using my own methods, no matter if there was consequences for me in the long run. Yet, when I realized what I truly wanted, I had to finally admit to myself that I couldn't solve everything alone, it was delusional of me to think otherwise.

It was different here though, before today, I didn't have a single person to confide in, and I'm not saying that I will do so completely, but I intended to use my loner status to my advantage by trying to use others for my own means. I'm not really the deceiving type, but I knew I needed to drop whatever moral pretenses I held to win this game. I can probably still do so, but it might only be for anyone new that I meet. I don't think the blonde would be too happy if I try manipulating those he calls friends. Plus, that method did sound more reckless in hindsight.

Thinking about it more, I didn't even ask him to give me a hand, as Usui offered his help, if only to make sure that he would secure Misa-chan's safety, but it's something I can still use to win.

And, hey, he'll probably help cover me whenever I'm asked a question concerning the other Hachiman's past. That's something that can give me a huge edge in maintaining my identity among the others.

And…

I'll be more likely to remain myself in this insane reality. I won't have to compromise my personal ethics as often and lose what makes me, well, me. That's something that I see the most valuable.

I'm already inhabiting a foreign body that doesn't belong to me, I don't know what I'll do if I were to lose my personality to this world…

Banishing those cryptic thoughts I raise into a sitting position, my hands resting over my knees. I'm feeling thirsty, so I guess I'll get something to drink before hitting the sack. I walk towards the door, opening it slowly. The barely audible creaking of wood echoes as I enter the dark hallway. I should probably be quiet, don't need Deviluke to think I wanted a 'nightly visit'. I shudder at that thought.

It really bothers me that I have to act like this in my own home, but it may be worth it if I don't have to deal with the alien even more than I do. She still has that thing with enrolling in a school on her mind, and I don't want to deal with it just yet.

I sigh in relief, finally reaching the stairs, but it's still too soon to celebrate, Deviluke may be in the kitchen or in the living room for some reason, so I should stay quiet. I take slow steps, descending in almost complete silence. Just in case, I activate Stealth Hikki. As I do, I hear a female voice, and it didn't belong to that irksome pinkette, but to the goddess, Belldandy.

"I see… So there has been no results as of yet…?"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 04** Section: **Song 08**

* * *

I narrow my gaze, leaning to the left side of the stairs to see the aforementioned girl, speaking on the house's phone. She sported a worried expression. I wonder… Who could she be talking to? A friend? Another goddess…? Or even that biblical God from the West that she supposedly works for?

I don't usually care to eavesdrop on others, since the things they do aren't of my concern. But I'm sure that anything I can learn from the goddess could prove useful to me. Despite her explicit kindness, I have come to notice how reserved she acts around me, and that started happening after she first talked with that 'God' of hers. Whatever it is, I may need to find out, she could be a suspect in the game and I don't need her making things uselessly harder for me.

I listen closely as she continues…

"But… I…" Her voice fades briefly. "I… understand." Some seconds pass, "Yes… I'll continue monitoring him." I raise an eyebrow, monitoring? Who? I thought she was here to help Komachi solve her problem.

"I don't think…" Her voice fades once more, whoever is at the other side of the phone probably cut her off. "I know Hikigaya Hachiman-san is very much an anomaly, but he hasn't shown any sort of ill intent despite what Yggdrasil gathered of his past." I narrow my gaze as she listened attentively to whatever was coming from the phone.

"Yes… maybe the system is indeed malfunctioning. There's no other explanation on why Yggdrasil would pick him as a possible candidate considering what he did in the past. It just doesn't make any sense."

What? She's investigating me, why? I furrow my eyebrows in confusion at this revelation. Belldandy wasn't only here to help Komachi with her problems at school, she was here for me too. That begs the question, was she sent here for Komachi in order to grant her wish or was Komachi the excuse to monitor my movements?

I'm an anomaly, she said… so has heaven realized what happened to the previous Hachiman? That could be bad, it's one if one person knows, now an entire realm of gods and goddesses? I didn't think that just changing this world's Hachiman's personality would be important enough to garner the attention of divine beings if there wasn't something malicious behind it. I mean, there are clear differences with me and my previous self, so I guess it would make sense that this heavenly system would now categorize me as an acceptable candidate, whatever that means. And that also could explain why it didn't categorize me as such before my arrival.

"Yes… I shall notify you should anything happen…" She drops her shoulders for some reason, and I can't see her face, but whatever. "Take care."

She ends the call, putting back the auricular. She remains silent and looking at the ground for several seconds, lost in thought.

I slowly emerge from behind the wall, and lean against the other side of, in plain view should she turn around. I wasn't going to let this matter drop, I need to know why she was here for me.

She slowly begins to turn, her step halted as she lets out a gasp of surprise upon seeing me. I remain expressionless as she blinks in shock.

"H-Hachiman-san…" She stutters.

I never expected something like this from Belldandy as she was a kind-hearted person most of the time… actually, all the time.

"Why are you here?" I ask immediately, my tone indicating that I wasn't in the mood for games or excuses.

…

Appearances.

More often than not, they can be deceiving. Sometimes for the better, usually for the worse. I had let her benign demeanor fool me. That courteous and friendly aura she always exuded had actually tricked me and had made me unconsciously let my guard down, not to mention her exceptional beauty and the fact that she was a being that came from heaven.

How naive of me. Religions are among the most morally corrupt institutions to ever exist in human history. Why would actual divine beings be exceptions? Deus Ex taught me as much.

I hadn't realized until now that Belldandy may be the most dangerous being I'm dealing with, for she carried a power that was of divine nature, for she seemed one of the few that seemed to be logical enough to talk to, unlike the pink-haired alien. It was ironic, wasn't it? She's the second I misjudged in a major manner, but, whereas the pretty boy, Usui Takumi, was a pleasant surprise, Belldandy was a cold dose of reality.

I guess I should thank her, she reminded of a crucial thing that I had almost forgotten because of the lukewarm situation with my blonde companion. Reality wasn't always fair. Where I got the unusual good fortune in the form of gaining an ally, the angel proved to me I tended to be given misfortune more often in life.

She tried to pull the wool over my eyes, masking it with her claims to always be honest and the approachable conduct she held.

But I now knew the truth. Things weren't what they seemed.

And I'll be damned if I let her get away with it.

She will tell me what I want to know, one way or another.

I will learn the truth behind the intent of Belldandy, the Goddess that came from Heaven.

And no amount of 'kindness' from her will stop me from getting it.

* * *

 **Chapter 04 End**

* * *

 **GTO The Host 04**

A man with short blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt under a white suit, walked across an ambiguous classroom, hands inside his pants' pockets. He lazily observed the readers after yawning.

"Guess we're here again… this is getting repetitive," He mutters. "In any case, I am **Onizuka Eikichi** , 22-years-old, still single."

"Do you have to say that every time?"

Onizuka turns to his left, spotting the first character to introduce. It was a girl, with light long brown hair, matching eyes, tied into a braid using a hair tie. She also used a red headband, and sported a school uniform.

Onizuka stares at her blankly, noticing her striking assets. The girl notices it and steps back, covering her chest with a red face.

"P-pervert! I'm gonna call the police, molester!"

Onizuka raises his hands defensively, "Relax, relax, girl. Just introduce yourself already."

She glares at him stepping away before finally turning to the readers.

"Hello, I'm…"

"Takao was it?" Onizuka comments.

"Yes, but…" **Takao** growls, before noticing the teacher reading on his laptop.

"Alright, you're one of the main characters in the anime and Manga, D-Fragments, also known as **D-Frag**. You're the president of the… **Real Game Creation Club**?"

The brunette glares at him, "I could have said that…"

"Anyway, let's co-"

"Shameless!" The blond teacher turns around to see a black-haired girl that wore a school uniform from another school and pointing accusatory finger. Her uniform was familiar however.

"Who? Me?" Onizuka points a finger at himself.

"Who else!?" The girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes fumes, "Your behaviour as a teacher is unacceptable!"

The blond professor waves a hand dismissively in response, "Yeah, yeah, I know your type, just get over with your presentation already."

The girl glares daggers at him, "I will, but I'll keep an eye on you." She folds her arms before gazing at the readers, harshly, "I'm **Kotegawa Yui** , one of the female leads in the anime and manga **To Love Ru**. I'm here to prevent any sort of perverted behaviour!"

Onizuka rolls his eyes, Takao fidgeting. The teacher folds his arms, "Alright, alright, your kind always end up being the worst of the perverted types, so let's move on."

 **Kotegawa** blinks and growls, "W-what did you say?"

As her complaints continued, an uniformed boy steps inside cautiously, and scratches his head, "Well…" The boy, who had dark violet eyes and brown hair, starts, glancing briefly at his cellphone before continuing, "I'm… I'm **Amano Keita**!" He bows respectfully to the readers, "I'm the protagonist of the light novel and anime **Gamers!** "

Kotegawa stops, and Onizuka puts a thoughtful hand on his chin, "Oh, so you're one of those harcore gamers with no life, huh?"

Amano Keita averts his gaze at the sudden attention. Before he could utter a single word, another voice echoed in the classroom from the door. Everyone turns towards a blond girl, with long hair and green eyes. Her attire was a school uniform, similar in design to Amano's. A black ribbon adorned her head.

"Hold on a minute!" The new presence bellows, "Why are you assuming that being a gamer entails having no social life?"

Onizuka shrugs his shoulders, "Isn't that common sense?"

Takao furrows her brows, "It isn't!" She says indignantly. "That's just ignorance speaking! Gamers have been slowly, but surely climbing to the top of society!"

The blond girl nods her head in agreement, "You're correct, Takao-san! Despìte that gamers focus more than often in gaming than social life, we're the most easily approachable kind of people! Isn't that right, Amano-kun?"

The boy in question scratches his head, "I'm not sure if I can agree with that…"

The two female videogame lovers blink as Onizuka plants his hand over a table, earning their attention. "Hey, kiddos, this segment is not for discussing about that! Just present yourself girl! We still have plenty of people to introduce."

"…Alright," The blonde bites her lip. "I'm **Tendou Karen** , deuteragonist of the 'Gamers!' series." Looking at the readers, she says, a bit worried.

"What's with teen girls these days, so into video games…?" Onizuka mutters, ignoring the harsh gazes for both Takao and Tendou. "Who's next?"

An incredibly attractive young man comes inside, female gasps erupting in the class. The blonde boy lazily stood in the middle, hands pocketed, his green eyes observing uncaringly at his surroundings, "Ehhhh….? What is this?"

"This is the presentation segment, kid…" And then Onizuka mutters, "Tch, it pisses me of how he hogs all the attention… Handsome bastard." Walking around class, he adds, "Go ahead, introduce yourself, kiddo."

The blonde slowly turns to him, smirking, "I'm a hardcore otaku who likes maids more than having three meals a day. And I only read books related to maids. Also, I only visit maid cafés. Of course, I also collect maid figurines. I play games which feature female maids and it turns me on so much. Then I'll wear the maid uniforms and jump in joy."

That immediately destroys whatever smitten thoughts were held by most of the female population.

Kotegawa glares at Usui, stepping forward to him, "You're shameless too! I won't tolerate that kind of behaviour, no matter if you're not from Sainan!"

Usui, looks at the younger girl in pure disinterest, "Is that so? Well, can't be helped. Although, you remind me of somebody…" His expression becomes silly, "Maybe you're a bad copy of Ayuzawa."

Kotegawa scowls, "Bad… copy…? Wait… are you trying to distract me? It won't work!"

Onizuka stands between the two, "In any case, just present yourself, pretty boy."

The boy once again looks uncaringly, "Heeehh… Sure, I guess. I'm **Usui Takumi** , the male protagonist in the anime and manga, **Kaichou wa Maid-sama** ," He smirks. "I'm also the only love interest of Ayuzawa Misaki."

"T-that's not true!" A shout comes from outside the class, before a black-haired girl that wore a green uniform enters hurriedly. She was panting.

"Ah, Ayuzawa, you're here. I was just telling them about our relationsh-"

 **Ayuzawa Misaki** cuts him off by covering his mouth, face red, "T-there's no relationship between us!"

"Meanie…" He pouts before smiling slyly, "Don't be like that."

"Me!? What about you!?" Ayuzawa growls, "Can't you at least behave during this segment!?"

He blonde leans to her, "Can't help it. My love for Misa-chan transcends the fourth wall~"

"S-stop saying weird stuff!" Ayuzawa sulks with a reddened face.

And as the two start to bicker, Kotegawa joins the fray, backing up Ayuzawa. However, Usui Takumi showed nothing but amusement at their lectures.

"So she's the main protagonist of Kaichou wa Maid-sama?" Tendou comments as she and Takao used Onizuka's laptop.

"Wait a minute! Now that I think about it, I never had a laptop!" The teacher comments in surprise, "And who the heck gave you permission to use it if it's mine! Whatever, next! This is getting too long!"

At his shout, a new girl enters the class, the readers going wild in excitement. This girl in particular had dark blue hair, eyes of the same color and wore a school sailor uniform. She waves a hand at the readers playfully.

"Hello! I'm **Maizono Sayaka** , I'm one of the characters of the game, **Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc**." She bows gracefully, "Nice to meet you all."

The readers roar in excitement, Onizuka and the other invited characters sweat dropping at the sudden shouts of enthusiasm.

"You're the idol everyone in school has been talking about, eh?" Onizuka comments while smirking, "I happen to know one I personally helped reach the top."

Maizono tilts her head curiously, "Oh, that's great! Who?"

"Haha!" Onizuka laughs, feeling proud of himself. "I'm talking about Toroko of course, haha… hahaha!"

Maizono exchange glances with the others while Onizuka's dumb laughter continues. The door is opened once more, a girl that wore a casual outfit, who had shoulder-length peach-colored hair, entering the class.

"Hello! How are we today?" She says cheerfully, "I just hope you're great!"

The readers nod their heads at her, and Onizuka is impressed. "Hoh, like the Idol, she sure knows how to handle things," She turns to him. "C'mon, introduce yourself."

"Hai hai!" She nods happily and winks at the readers, "Just call me **Honoka**! I'm a side character in the manga and anime, Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!" Suddenly, a dark aura surrounds her, her eyes becoming gelid dry. "Dear me, Misa-chan," Her tone is curt and cold. "Slacking off work are we?"

Ayuzawa averts her gaze nervously.

"N-no… The manager insisted I come by and introduce myself…" She stuttered out uneasily. Usui looked on in amusement.

"Manager is so easy on you… Hohoho…" The short-haired blonde laughed in a menacing manner, scaring everyone but a certain perverted alien.

"What the heck…?" Onizuka mutters as some hurried steps echo in the hallway just outside the class. "Oh, there's someone else coming?"

A short brown-haired girl enters hurriedly the class, before tripping and falling clumsily to the ground. Everyone looks at her while sweat-dropping. She stands to her feet, face flushed, realizing her embarrassing situation.

"I-Im sorry!" She covers her face with both hands.

Onizuka rests a hand over her head, "Hey, it's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about. Things happen," The brunette nods shyly. "Just go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Okay…" Everyone gives her looks of encouragement, allowing her to calm herself, "I'm **A-Asahina Mikuru** , one of the m-main characters o-of the light novels **Haruhi Suzumiya** , b-but I actually… I c-come from the manga **Nagato Yuuki-chan no Shoushitsu** ( **The Disappearance of Nagato Yuuki-chan** ), which is based in an alternate timeline featured in the fourth v-volume of the o-original lights novels."

Onizuka lets out an amused whistle, "Wow, your story sounds really complicated…" With a hand under his chin, the blonde teacher asks, "So basically, you're the 'Mikuru Asahina' from a spin-off of the original series?'"

Tendou looks at him in surprise, "Wow, I'm amazed you got it, sensei."

"Hey, I'm called Great Teacher Onizuka for a reason!" He shouts, before turning to the short brunette, "Is it like that then?"

Asahina nods uneasily, "Y-yes… we could say it's a spin-off…"

"Alright, that's good," Onizuka looks at the list, shooing both gamer girls away. Takao stuck out her tongue and Tendo only turned around, "We have one last character today… damn, it's been plenty today. Anyhow, c'mon, don't stand there, get inside."

At his words, a new girl with red eyes, and dark blue hair that reach her shoulders, entered the class. Every male looked in amazement at this girl held a warm presence of sort, charming every male that gazed at her (except for one), however, she didn't seem to notice it and only stood in the middle, and bowed respectfully.

"H-Hello..." She greeted shyly, "My name is **Tsukamoto Yakumo** … I'm… a major character in the series **'School Rumble'**."

Silence follows, everyone is so impressed that no one can't help but stare at her in admiration. Even the invited characters were impressed.

Except…

"Hoh… What a pleasant atmosphere," A certain handsome blonde turns to the girl he usually teases, "If Ayuzawa held that too, I wouldn't be able to hold back~"

"Q-quit it you pervert!" The poor girl screeches with a completely red face.

"Right, right, stop it you two already!" Onizuka sighs, and blinks, noticing Tsukamoto looking sort of uncomfortable as she looks at the other males, readers included. "Something wrong?"

The girl looks down to the ground in embarrassment, "N-no… Nothing…"

Onizuka looks at her suspiciously, "Riiight…" He shrugs his shoulders, "In any case, that would be all for today's segment! I'm Onizuka Eikichi, 22-years-old, still single."

"Pfft. Ayuzawa never properly introduced herself in the story or here," The handsome boy chuckles.

"T-that's because I was working!" She stutters in embarrassment, "I can't tell anyone my name there!"

"That's because Ayuzawa only belongs to me~" Usui sing songs.

"!?" She promptly gets up and chases after the smug male out of the room, " Y-you! Just who is supposed to belong to you!?"

He merely laughs as he runs as everyone else sweat drops at their antics.

 _'Just date already…'_ Was a shared thought throughout the classroom.

Onizuka raises a hand, "Well, see you guys soon!"

* * *

 **(Dark Spirit: NirvanaFrk97)**

 **Welcome to the end of the chapter, congrats on finishing it. Quite the read, eh? 46k words for the main story give or take. This chapter came out with little to no trouble actually. No drunk main-author trolling around, no unforeseen disappearances, and no tests to distract me. So it went fine for the two of us for the most part. Though, now that I think about it, Itherael fell asleep pretty often whenever we worked together.**

 **So I'm sure there are those of you who take issue with the 'Kimochi ii' and 'Kimoi' scene back at the restaurant, well the ones more versed in the Japanese language anyway. Kimochi ii =** **気持ちいい** **. Kimoi =** **きもい** **. As I'm sure you've noticed, they don't look even remotely alike except for the last signs so that's why we had to wing it and have this be a freak accident on par of something that would happen to Kamijou Touma. So I hope that's okay for those who held concerns.**

 **In any case I'm sure you're all exhausted with everything that happened this chapter, but I hope you liked it nonetheless, Itherael and I put plenty of work into it.**

 **But don't relax just yet, as the chapter implied with the cameos (did you recognize any?), there are plenty more of crossovers to go. Our dear Itherael went all out with them, I don't even recognize most of the series he wants to include. I'm mostly the Hikigaya expert. Though I guess I can add School Rumble (partly), and Maid-Sama (my first manga/anime after DBZ, didn't know what shoujo was, shut up) to my repertoire.**

 **Speaking of it, how'd you like how we handled Maid-Sama?**

 **Again, you guys should know that we changed their story to better fit into LimS:**

 **Now in canon, Usui and Ayuzawa's relationship was two steps away from becoming a proper one and his backstory was beginning to rear their heads so we did away with that and rewinded their story. For clarification for any of the manga readers, this is a week after Ayuzawa's birthday and she only just finished her StuCo election (when she asked Usui to keep away from her for the week). And his family won't start factoring in their romance until a little while later. But if you're curious our changes are the following: No birthday date (yet), no kiss during the summer festival (the final kiss in the anime), and Ayuzawa never got to visit Usui at his house/condo (which kept her from being curious about him, which slowed the progress of their relationship.).**

 **Well, other than that, I can't really think of anything more to do except thank you all for reading on behalf of the two of us. Though it'd be nice to hear your thoughts in the reviews. Praise us for our good work (We both need our massive egos stroked!), or go ahead and leave constructive criticisms (To bring us back to reality.) Both of them are appreciated, to let us know you care, you knooooow?**

 **Well, I've been NirvanaFrk97 and I bid you all farewell. See you guys around for the next chapter. And again, thanks for reading.**

 **Later.**

 **Frank - *Waves a hand in Goodbye.***


	6. Naivete

**(Inside the Cathedral of Causality)**

 **Aah… It has been some time since we revised the progress of our two competitors. I cannot deny it has been interesting to watch them struggle to keep up with this world. What do you think Muru Muru?**

 _ **Indeed, Deus! They're just weak and lame humans after all. So, what do you think of their progress?**_

 **It is interesting. Even though he has stated otherwise, Hachiman Hikigaya has quickly caught onto the intricacies of socializing with those he is meant to be amicable with. Kiyotaka Ayanokouji would have struggled more had he not more closely shared similar behaviors with the Kiyotaka Ayanokouji of this world. Hachiman Hikigaya does not share in that fortune, the similarities between he and this world's version of himself is much more vast.**

 _ **And it totally blew up in his face last night!**_

 **That is correct, Muru Muru. However, Takumi Usui is a very sharp individual. It should come of no surprise that someone of his caliber would be able to deduce the differences between both Hachiman Hikigayas. He may very well have been a candidate had his Prime self's ambitions been much broader than they are. Hachiman Hikigaya was wise to recruit his assistance.**

 _ **Well, that guy sure does have the looks! I wonder why you didn't choose him as a competitor? Meh, can't be helped. Hehehe! Kiyotaka is actually having it rough, heh… that gambling addict is interesting and all but she's proving to be more of a hindrance to him than help.**_

 **I expected as much. Both Hachiman Hikigaya and Kiyotaka Ayanokouji seem to have their respective troubles with the females in their lives. But I have faith that both will act accordingly to the circumstances since discovering who my creation will only be possible if they manage to get to know them beyond their superficial covers. As of now, Hachiman Hikigaya has encountered a higher number of new females, however, Kiyotaka Ayanokouji has acquainted himself with a larger number of his pre-existing acquaintances. They appear to be balanced as of now.**

 _ **This game is soooo boring, Deus! Can't you just have them kill one another, like how you first planned? Although, watching them struggling is somewhat amusing. I wonder who will die first?**_

 **It is an interesting question, Muru Muru. While I did not purposefully lay obstacles that may warrant potential death, this world's chaotic nature may otherwise prove itself dangerous. As an example, the young Devilukean princess herself will expose Hachiman Hikigaya to much peril in the near future and she will not be the only one to do so. Although, there is still my former candidate to consider. She is very much like a wild card.**

 _ **Just as that girl from the Lion King Organization is to Kiyotaka, hehe! It's a wonder how he managed to stay alive after that battle. And he still has to deal with his own school. How cute! I wonder what will happen today? Hachiman caught that goddess spying on him!**_

 **I know what may happen, and I look forward to them changing that future once more. Shall we, Muru Muru?**

 _ **Of course, Deus! Let's have fun watching them!**_

* * *

 **Itherael: Alright! Let's get to the review response!**

* * *

 **vietnamese guy:** _That_ world you say, huh? You're pretty close, but at the same time, so far away. When the time comes, the truth will be revealed.

 **Sweet Lulu-chan:** Yeah, Usui is and interesting character, along with the others. Hachikumi? That's actually funny, and Ebina would ship it more than anybody.

 **Lady Dalila:** Another Usui fan, I see haha. Well, you'll have plenty more to see.

 **jam99chgo:** I already discussed our different points of view, so there's that. Thanks either way. ( **NirvFrk97** : Begone troll.)

 **Abyss Trinity:** Wish Maid-sama continued too, but what can we do? Well, knowing Hachiman, he will try to not change. His thinking may be selfish, even naive, but when you lose everything and you only have yourself, you'll do anything to save the last thing you had that made you… you, right? Whether he changes or not eventually, it will be something he will accept as part of him.

 **R-king 93:** He will most likely do. I have no doubt of that. Canon Hayama Hayato said it, that Hachiman had the ability to make people change and improve. Such words can't be denied.

 **CacciaFulmini:** Thanks. It's actually hard to keep up, but given the time and thought we both give into every scene, we strive to make it the best when can manage. Look forward to more.

 **WhiteHero:** Great that you like it so far, and thanks for sticking with us. Usui will be a great helping hand, which he needs to advance. And yeah, Usui is a troll. And the maids of Maid Latte, they will have their time to shine eventually.

 **Captaindrake123:** Well, we didn't really explored much of her character until this point, so it was to be expected eh? Don't be anxious, here it is!

 **EvilMagicman:** A One-Man-Service-Club? That's one interesting way to put it. Usui is a sharp fellow, allowing him to notice every change in Hikigaya. Since he probably noticed many differences, little and big, he reached that conclusion.

Now you'll be able to see who Belldandy truly is. Kotegawa may be right about disapproving perverted behaviour, but she exaggerates, so she had that coming.

 **(NirvFrk97):** The thing about Yuigahama is a complex situation. Compared to everyone else, both the Yuigahama and Yukinoshita of this new world will affect him the most. He knows she isn't fake, but he refuses to see her as that fake of a person, I hope you know where I'm getting at. You can see it when Usui tries calling 8-man 'Hikki,' it pissed him off immensely.

 **Katsugi:** You should give it a try, reading Maid-sama that is. Despite being a shoujo, it's funny and interesting. I suggest watching the anime at least. **(NirvFrk97):** It was my first manga, actually.

 **Time Masters:** Usui and Harima are opposites, which is the reason they get along and don't get along at the same time. Look forward to more interactions between them and 8-man.

 **Killusion:** Glad you like seeing Sayaka, and haha, I see your point. Well, Usui's past will be important at some point, so I hope you can enjoy that part anyway. Usui does know a lot and he will be a great source of info to Hachiman.

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun:** Well, I wouldn't be entirely happy with tiny chapters, and I enjoy having a lot to read, so it's cool you feel the same.

 **shiroryuu012:** Haha, this chapter will answer a lot of your inquiries.

 **BentShuriken:** You felt Hachiman was like that, huh? Maybe that is what everyone thought of him during the previous chapter. It's funny because that actually was not what he intended to seem like, people are just misunderstanding him. Waifus? There are a lot, yeah. Well, I have the story planned, so any character will appear when it's necessary. Also, School Days could work, but Boku no Pico? Haven't seen that one, but I heard of it, and I'm positive that I won't use it. * **NirvFrk97** shudders*

 **tsun:** Sekirei, huh? So you got that Strike the Blood reference, haha. There's simply so much stuff that will have to happen, but let's be patient, shall we?

 **Supreme King of all Kings: (NirvFrk97):** Can you blame the guy for constantly comparing the people of his world to these newer versions of themselves? You can't expect him to take everything new and different in stride, four of the most important people in his life have a negative relationship with him. Besides his comparisons haven't really messed with anyone other than Yuigahama. Everyone else only gets similarities brought up, nothing wrong with that, right?

 **Mokkel:** Usui is Usui after all. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and any other you read.

 **adv:** Fate, huh? It's tempting but I'll rather keep this story away from the Sacred Grail. A certain green-clad Hero will deal with some of it though in another story… oops spoiler alert.

 **Roanem:** Usui is really fun to write (My co-writer does 90% of his dialogues * **NirvFrk97** waves*), and it really is a refreshing change to see the 8-man being the target of observation eh? Usui is really sharp.

 **(NirvFrk97):** I would say almost, if not equally, as sharp as Hikigaya.

And while he did say a lot of things that helped others, I wouldn't say it was him being caring enough to do it. He doesn't really care about these people yet. Everything he did was calculated, in both Yuuki and Harima's case, he did it to ensure that they make progress on the girls they pine for. If they make progress, the larger chance Hikigaya has to hear about them when the two ultimately begin to gloat and bring them along to the meet ups. Think of these moments like Hikigaya casting his net, all he's doing is baiting the additional females he'll need to keep an eye on.

 **Alciel:** Well, Hanai won't be happy to know that Yakumo will possibly befriend a certain loner, especially since his bad reputation is equal to that of Harima's, so yeah. I also look forward to Yakumo and Hikigaya interacting! The others maids will appear eventually, so look forward to that. Usui knowing those two may happen sooner than you can imagine.

 **ChaoticCrimson:** That's actually a very interesting idea, and I'll seriously consider it. Who knows, maybe she will appear… or maybe not. We'll see how it goes.

 **The Reader of Souls:** Well, I understand why you'll root for Yakumo. She's actually one of my favorite female characters, so look forward to seeing more of her.

Yumiko and Miko-chin? Haha, the second was expected, yet the third… interesting.

 **Captain Mango:** I think just the same as you captain, we need to break the cliche and overused things such as the protag having one unpopular friend with no back story only used for comedic relief. At least, I bring a refreshing experience, don't you think?

 **A Geeky Nerd:** Indeed, this will be a tale to never forget! And yeah, I have plans for Asuka, which I'll hope you'll enjoy.

 **Fellowman:** Living too comfortably? Yeah, you can say that, but it may be too soon to have that as a fact. I'll see what I can do about the monologues, and about the Oregairu cast, I already mentioned something in a PM, but yeah, they still are a very important part of this story. Have no doubt. I only ask for patience on your part.

 **Croniklerx: (NirvFrk97):** Well, your complaint about there being too many characters should be taken up with the boss, though I was able to convince him to lower the amount he initially had planned. But take heed, they all have their importance, and I try my best not to just immediately lower their prominence. Treat it like real life, if you know many people, you can't focus on all of them at the same time, you need to spend time with everyone else. Or at least that's what I'm led to believe since I'm a loner.

You lose a lot of credibility once you admit you started skimming you knoooow?

Be patient about Yuuno, she will strike soon enough.

Hikigaya is aggressive due to his frustrations, you can hardly blame him for it. And he doesn't pick fights, where on earth did you get him being confrontational? If you mean when he was being snarky against Kotegawa, he admitted the reason, he was venting. He's going to have many quirks like that in this story, sure it might seem OOC, but it's done for a reason.

You're just trying to insult us now aren't you? Hikigaya isn't being 'needlessly' edgy, he lost **everything** that matters to him. I challenge any other person to handle it better than Hikigaya has done.

 _Itherael:_ Well, we do appreciate the advice, and I understand your point, but I only ask you to understand that there's a reason for everything we do. Having so many characters is kind of difficult to handle, but I need to do it like that, because I wouldn't reach that end I had in my mind. If we start changing the story because of that, then I would just stop writing you know?

I'll understand if the story stops being engaging to your tastes, and I'll respect if you decide to drop it. I'll take into account what you have mentioned, and if you decide to still stick with us, then welcome, if not, then thanks for reading anyway.

 **The Azure Heart:** We try our best, thanks.

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER** : Well, Junko Enoshima could prove to be more that Hachiman can chew. When the time comes, if it comes, let's hope he's prepared.

 **PhatomRPG:** They will make an appearance later on. Now enjoy what's below!

 **Mugiwara N0 Luffy:** Wow, I'm honored to have caught the interest of such a great One Piece Writer. Well, there are plenty, but if you really want to know, I could mention a couple that wouldn't cause spoilers. Feel free to send a PM if that's the case good author-san!

 **kou:** Don't despair, we're here!

 **Dark Durian:** Well, I personally think that Harima never abandoning the hope of being with Tenma is what makes him what he is, that idiot we all love. About Yakumo, nobody knows how things can turn out. Let's see what happens!

 **AndyBurgundy: (NirvFrk97):** You may be right, then again how polite would _you_ be if this random god you never heard of dragged you away from everything you knew without your consent?

 _Itherael_ : Interesting way of referring to this world, eh?

 **(NirvFrk97):** Hikigaya has to take responsibility for his Alter-Ego's actions because he now shares his life, it's not hard to figure out why. Most of the people in his don't know _he's_ changed.

 _Itherael_ : Trust me, Hachiman will be in Roka's club later. Look forward to it. Also, Sayaka's future is uncertain now that she's involved with Hikigaya, so who knows?

 **(NirvFrk97):** 8-man isn't really scapegoating his alternate self. He takes responsibility when he personally screws up, like with Kasumigaoka. He mostly blames his previous self for forcing him to deal with all of the outrageous situations he encounters.

 _Itherael_ : Well, it's too soon to even try to understand who E-Hachiman really was. Hopefully, you'll manage to read it when it's revealed.

 **blahto:** You'll see who that maid is in due time. Ayanokouji's prefecture isn't specified as far as I know since his past is a mystery.

 **Gabriel790:** That actually means a lot dude, thanks!

 **nhehvnukl:** I appreciate the information.

 **MakhlukZamanNow:** I understand, but rest assured they all will have their time to shine.

 **roger9481:** We already discussed about our points of view, so in any case, thanks for reading and bon voyage! **(NirvFrk97)** : Maybe if you actually paid attention to what we wrote you'd understand what's going on, too bad you spent your time whining. First and foremost: It was confirmed he _is_ in the 'past' when Hiratsuka-sensei told him that the Sports Festival had just passed. That's season 1, episode 13.

 **Galeiam:** Just think what would you do in that situation and then put Hachiman in you shoes. He's a human that had suffered rejection and disappointment almost his entire life, so it's hard thinking that he would react differently. That's just my opinion of course. **(NirvFrk97):** If you think our 8-man is 'too' cynical, you wouldn't like his early LN version.

 **Hikio8man:** Interesting idea, but no worries, that won't be necessary. You'll notice why eventually.

* * *

 **With that done. Let me apologize for the wait, but invested some of my time in my other story, and NirvanaFrk97 helped me in that regard. I can't abandon my other stories, you know?**

 **In any case, open a tab to the profile of the story via my profile so you can all enjoy the music selection and the images created for this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Logic is My Sword**

 **Chapter 05: Surprisingly, Belldandy Isn't as Naive as One Would Expect**

 **5-0**

Naivete.

Synonymous with innocence, purity, gullibility… ignorance. What does it entail exactly?

As its root word implies, naivete is the state of having or showing a lack of experience or understanding, often in a context where one neglects pragmatism in favor of a moral idealism.

I think it was first used as the definition to describe an individual as innocent, without connoting ineptitude, however, this certain word, originating from the French language, later took on a meaning that displayed disbelief, with a certain degree of mockery, to one's thoughts and beliefs. Time wasn't kind enough to remove it's passive-aggressive connotation since then.

This is a word that could easily describe me during my younger years, when I still had a blind faith in humanity. Actually, this word should be a must-use to describe young inexperienced teenagers, such as my younger self, and many other people that fail to realize the kind of superficial society we live in.

For example, my whole childhood could be described by that accursed word, though I suppose it extends to most people as well.

When we're born, people are blank slates. This is what I believe. We are not inherently evil, good, nor are we reincarnations of people that previously existed, but simply a blank canvas ready to be corrupted by society. As infants, we're much too stupid to pay attention to our indoctrination courtesy of our parents, it's when we reach the age of roughly 5 years that it begins.

Source: Me, technically.

When you reach that stage of your life, parents begin to instill you with their ideals, whether they be their personal philosophies, overall points of views and religious ideologies, among other things. But because of my parents' busy schedules, I was only able to grasp the first two while only getting small snippets of the latter.

I was pretty quick to disregard their philosophies once I realized how much of corporate slaves they were as I got older. Their points of views, as rarely as I heard them, did stick with me. Religiously, I'm more an agnostic than anything, not actually believing, but going along with shrines and things like that for the heck of it.

But with this introduction to a god of time, looks like all our religions were wrong, huh? Not surprising, they're all human created institutions to quell the masses anyway, of course none were going to be correct. It's just arrogant to think so.

But I digress.

My old man, before he declared us (one-sidedly) archrivals for Komachi's attention, would be the one to tell me that our most idealistic dreams are highly unlikely to come true. Even if we devoted all of our time into working for them, the chance is that they may not come into fruition because life was not so kind to do so. He taught me that. Now this can be seen as an embittered old man trying to dash his son's dreams, but only the ignorant can declare it as such.

Source: Me.

It goes without saying that I didn't believe him, as a child I was ignorant at how cruel reality can be even when my experiences with others weren't the best. I fully believed that if you try your hardest, you can reach your dreams through sheer determination. Heh, I was star-eyed youth, what else can I say?

My mother… It was different with her. She wasn't maternal in the classical sense. She cared, but it wasn't in the warm sense people seem to regard every mother as. She was actually methodical when it came to me, though she significantly relaxed once Komachi came along. I can't really blame her, I was her first child, and with the amount of child-raising books along with her inexperience as a single child, it doesn't surprise me that she lacked the 'warmth' that mothers are supposed to have. But I suppose it could have been worse.

Anyway, what she taught me was that life wasn't easy, and it sure as hell wasn't convenient for people like us. I guess in hindsight, she merely added a bit more to what Pops told me, but I didn't catch it then. It went over my head of course, my then-innocent mind couldn't possibly register that sort of advice. I had rose-tinted glasses, and even with the regular rejections I experienced among the other children, I still held hope that things would be better soon enough.

…How ignorant of me, huh?

It took me awhile to realize what they said was very much true. I was very stubborn in holding my naivete, hoping that everything wasn't as morose as it seemed. Even throughout my middle school torment, I held on to that hope while it was beaten down each and every day. My enrollment into Sobu was done out of my foolish ideals that I can start off new and have the high school experience that I always wanted. Reality crashed into that, quite literally.

Now I keep things rational and it's helped me by leaps and bounds. I learned to draw comfort in solitude, I gained a critical eye in how superficial people could actually be, and most importantly, I learned that my ideals had no foundation other than a naive boy's hopes and dreams. I was disillusioned, and I am thankful for it. Delusions wouldn't help me survive against the real world.

Especially now that this new world's reality goes against everything I knew. I can't afford to be ignorant, doing so may cost me everything.

There's no room for pretty ideals inside this insane reality.

 **5-1**

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Picture 01**

* * *

"Why are you here?"

I ask sharply once more, noting the reluctance the goddess's facial expression displayed. The godly being I came to know as **Belldandy** , gazes at me with uncertainty.

"Hachiman-san…"

I furrow my brows, "Well?"

"…I believe I told you that I came to fulfill Komachi-sama's wish…"

This woman… is she seriously going to pretend that nothing happened just now? It's surprising that she would try to divert the subject, considering how self-righteous she claimed to be, being a creature from 'heaven' and all that crap.

"Why are you monitoring me?" I wasn't going to drag this out. It's late, and I'm exhausted after being cornered and forced to reveal my situation by a certain blonde with stalkerish tendencies a few hours ago, leaving me in no mood to play games.

Belldandy's gaze trails away, apparently as she searched for an excuse. She would have already revealed the truth if she was willing to do so, so I'm sure she will try to resist.

"I… I can't say it…" Is her response, her voice barely audible.

I slowly begin to glare at her, "Why not?"

"It's classified," My gaze hardens even more at her reply, meanwhile she raises a hand to her chest as she forces herself to look me in the eyes. "I don't have authorization to reveal it. I'm sorry…"

"You…" I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to keep my cool. "Do you think that I'll be okay with you staying here now that I know that I'm under surveillance?" I growl, pocketing my hands as I stood still.

The goddess bites her bottom lip, looking more than troubled, yet, still refuses to relent. The fact that she's trying to hide the truth from me actually shows that this may be a matter of a higher priority than I first anticipated. I need to get the truth out of her.

"It's just that…" Belldandy trails off, looking guilty. "I…"

I heave a sigh, "I practically brainwashed my parents for you to stay in my house. You know, since you came, I never expected anything from you other than helping Komachi, goddess. So the least you can do is tell me the truth. This is a matter that concerns me directly, considering that I'm apparently being referred as an anomaly."

"But… I could compromise your safety if I were to do so… " She looked unexpectedly hurt, "I would never bring you harm, Hachiman-san… which is the reason I can't say anything…"

"You're trying to protect me?" I snort in disbelief, "Yeah… right…"

"I mean it, Hachiman-san," She stepped to me, "I would never hurt you in any way."

"But you're willing to survey me?" I ask sarcastically.

"We're watching over you, Hachiman-san," I raise an eyebrow at the particular way of excusing herself. Sorry, but I can't buy it, and I won't.

"That much has been established already," I roll my eyes, "I want to know why. Was this your intent this whole time? Was that why you suddenly arrived to grant Komachi's wish? To use her as a way to observe me more closely?"

"Komachi-sama's wish for me to remain with her was not expected…" She clarifies, "I… was surprised back then, which is the reason I contacted Heaven to ask about Komachi-sama's wish… and then…"

Her voice trails off as she looks down at the ground again.

I think I'm beginning to piece all this together. She was honestly surprised when Komachi first made her wish, and after the light show that signified it being granted happened, the goddess panicked and left the room with Komachi's phone. I can easily guess she did so to confirm what she would have to do, it probably inconvenienced her though her positive personality wasn't affected afterwards.

But after confirming that Komachi's wish was granted, I remember Belldandy left the room to speak to someone privately, and that's when I began to notice how her behavior around me changed. Maybe it was then that she learned of me becoming an anomaly and she didn't know how to properly act around me, being this foreign existence that defies the higher power she belongs to.

I could be wrong, though.

How can I assume this without taking in the possibility of her trying to deceive me? If she already did during these days? She's stated firmly that as a goddess, she never lies, and it may even be true, but that doesn't mean she isn't capable of omitting the truth. Heh, funny how I was the one who told her that. Maybe she did listen to me.

If I were evil, I would dare say that I'm starting to corrupt her, but meh, I gain nothing from it, nor am I interested in corrupting celestial beings… although… it could prove to be entertaining…

Shut it Hachiman, leave that sort of thinking for that shitty counterpart of yours. You're a being with a pure soul; people should aspire to be like you.

"You learned about me becoming an anomaly," I state dryly, "Which is the reason why you were assigned to monitor me. Am I wrong?"

From the goddess' apparent shocked expression, I must have hit the nail right on the head.

"No… you're not…" She responds weakly.

Alright… we're advancing… albeit slowly. Much too slowly for my tastes.

"Am I a threat to your people?" Me being an oddity could lead to them thinking me as such. She may not be human, but I feel fearing the unknown is a universal aspect.

"It is… difficult to explain…" She starts, yet she appears once more hesitant to speak, "I… can't do it… Hachiman-san… It would be better if you let Yggdrasil find a solution for this."

I remain silent for a moment as I mull over her options. She didn't say I _wasn't_ a threat but… how am I supposed to even consider her advice when she's asking me to trust the system that potentially sees me as a danger?

No, that'd be foolish of me to do. To blindly trust the very system responsible for labelling me an anomaly is not an option. Doing so would be beyond naive and senseless.

"Hold on," I check the time, it's late and everyone's probably asleep, "We shouldn't be talking about this down here, someone might come down."

"I… don't think we should continue this conversation…" She says slowly, almost like a whisper.

I turn around, my back towards her, "If you think I'm going to just drop this, you're more naive than I gave you credit for."

And with that I make my way upstairs. It was quiet, but I heard her footsteps follow me up the stairs. How faithful of her. I feel a bit of triumph when I heard her behind me up until I reached my door. Thank goodness for her straightforward and honest personality.

I close the door once we both enter. Belldandy looked around, blinking as she observed closely the room. She's been here before, so why is she…? Wait, she wasn't actually. As far as I recall, only Deviluke has… geez… I got them mixed up. I must be more exhausted than I thought I was.

Gesturing a hand forward, I wordlessly invite her to make herself comfortable as I leaned against the wall. She nods her head and once more, scans the room before making her way towards the bed. She sits on it, and looks at me expectantly. Woman… you just don't make that kind of face when sitting on my bed… Someone could mistake this situation for something else, you knoooow?

Jokes aside, that would be plain embarrassing.

"Oi," I start after an extended silence.

"Y-yes?"

I know I won't be getting an answer from her by just asking, but I won't relent either. I need an effective way to approach this matter. Wait… now that I think about it, there may be just the way to do so. Considering that Belldandy used my safety as an excuse to avoid telling me the truth, whether she truly means it or not, I think I can work with that.

I would have rather avoided things coming to this, but it's better to snip this in the bud.

Looking at her impassively, I finally speak.

"If I say that you can't stay here if you don't tell me, what would you do?"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 01**

* * *

As expected, her face displayed fear and worry. Huh… as expected of the kind Belldandy.

"H-Hachiman-san… you have seen what will happen if you become an obstacle to Komachi-sama's wish. The Ultimate Force will remove you if you try to-"

A let out a dry chuckle, cutting her off, "And? What if I let it?"

"B-but… you can't!" She whimpers, hands over her chest, "You could die, Hachiman-san!"

"Maybe," I stand up straight and walk towards her, "But it probably won't change my decision."

We both turn towards the sound of a loud creak. It was my bookshelf, and I was standing right in its vicinity. I'm reminded of the moment where the one in Komachi's room tried to flatten me. I feel my body tense, and my heart rate rise as fear begins to build up within me. I force myself to not show it as I turn back to Belldandy, who of course has the face of pure horror.

"Mm…" I hum casually, playing dumb, "Must be a breaking down from age. Might not last too long either."

The creak resonates louder this time. I'm really tempting this Ultimate Force aren't I? How scary.

"P-please! Stop this before you really get hurt!" She demands desperately, rising from the bed, the marks on her face glowing, "If you continue, not even my powers will be able to stop it!"

"Eehh?" I play dumb, borrowing a tone belonging to a certain blonde stalker, "I have no idea what you're taaaalking about."

Again, the shelf creaks loudly, but this time some of my items are knocked off. Not only that, but, my ceiling fan begins to sway as if it were just about to fall.

It's funny, my heart rate is through the roof and yet my fear has become manageable to the point that I'm practically calm. The adrenaline surging through my body must be causing this. This is a scary situation to be in.

Her eyes dart to every part of my room that began to show signs of the Ultimate Force's influence. I blink, noticing tears building up in the corner of her eyes, before she slumped over her knees, sobs eventually escaping her lips, her hands gripping her skirt in almost palpable fear.

The ground was beginning to shake by this point, and I'm sure my parents and Komachi will begin to notice it if this continues… Belldandy's tears finally met the wooden ground beneath her, and I blink yet again.

"It's because you could be killed by the Valkyries!" She screams desperately, still unable to raise her gaze, "If… if you were to ask for a wish that would bring harm to the world, then… then…"

With widened eyes, I look at her now fragile form in silence. She's crying…? Damn it… this isn't…

No, I can't think of that now. Spilled milk and all that. I got the answer I wanted, it was in the worst way possible but I have it. My revolting farce was no longer needed.

Immediately our surroundings settle down. That was quick. I wait a few moments, looks like no one noticed the chaos, good. I let silence take reign in my room once more. Huh, no actual damage was done… The place is a mess now though.

So, I managed to become a candidate to get a wish granted, huh?

But aside from that. I look down at the still sobbing form of Belldandy and feel guilt prick at me as the disgust I bear towards myself intensifies. I did it again… I used _that_ method again. But I underestimated the effects. No… I underestimated and abused Belldandy's kindness. And hurt her in the process… What the hell am I doing?

Usually, my methods end with no one getting hurt; I get the heat once it's over with, but… I guess not this time.

Shit…

Slowly, I crouch to her level. I momentarily hesitate since I'm unsure what to do, comforting people isn't something that comes naturally to me.

"…" I try to say something but I'm unable to find my words. I can't simply apologize for this, even if I didn't mean to cause her to cry. Even if it led to a result that I didn't see coming, I purposefully caused her distress and later tears. But I'm seriously bad with crying girls…

What was it that I used to do whenever Komachi used to cry?

Before I knew it, my hovering hand was resting on Belldandy's head. Ack, I underestimated my passive ability of Onii-chan Mode, even though I don't actually know her age.

She looks up at me, eyes glimmering and red, tears still trailing down, "Hachiman-san…"

"I can't really apologize…" I say with a bit of wry humor, "Since… well, I did it on purpose."

She blinks, seemingly confused. After wiping some soon-to-fall tears, she speaks, "I-I don't understand, Hachiman-san…"

I chuckled a bit in exasperation, "Ah, I expected as much from you."

This girl really is too innocent. She doesn't even realize how I managed to manipulate her.

"Well, let's just say I needed to know what you were hiding from me." I admit, removing my hand from her head.

Her eyes widen in realization, tears stopping, a frown slowly forming on her features. She gazes at me disapprovingly, before dropping her head, "You… lied?"

"I told you before, didn't I?" I ask with a humored smile, "Everybody lies, the only variable is about what. In my case, I did it to learn about my situation with your people."

She bites her lower lip, lost in thought. I give her some seconds of silence so she can muse about this matter. This probably must be hard for her to accept, as she probably only saw the good side of people. I'm sure it will serve her well to know how low humans can go.

I'm not referring to myself of course… although, I did make her cry…

Well, even someone of high quality like me isn't completely flawless. I have to allow other mortals to shine, don't I? Wouldn't want to get all the attention now from others. That'd goes against my loner instincts.

"You risked your life and possibly your family's just to make me say it?" She asks in what was obvious sheer disbelief.

"I did," I grunt, my eyes directed to the ceiling, "Better to be in control of my own fate right now, than blindly trusting your higher ups with it."

"Do you mean you…?" She starts, yet her voice trails off.

"Ah, I'd be an idiot to trust them when I only just heard of them, wouldn't I?" I ask with a bit of sarcasm in my tone.

"But heaven only strives to help people and assist them should they meet misfortune!" She argues desperately. "We only have the human world's best interests at heart! There's no way that Yggdrasil or the agency would harm you!"

"Wouldn't they?" I ask rhetorically, "What was that about Valkyries then?"

My sharp inquiry came to her like a slap to her face. Her eyes darted briefly from one side to the other as she tried to find her voice. Celestial beings are more like humans than I had expected, taking into account every reaction I've been getting from Belldandy.

I lean my head towards her, a gesture made to signal that I was waiting for a response.

"They…" Resting a hand over her chest, she raises from the ground, sitting on the bed again, "They would appear in case you were to wish harm on the world…" She says meekly.

I cocked an eyebrow at that, "And why would they allow me to do such a thing?" I interrogate.

"That is…" She hesitates, before looking down again. Her tears were mostly gone, although she still had an aura of sadness surrounding her. She takes a deep, unsteady breath. "You were made eligible in being granted a wish by Yggdrasil. It came as a shock because…" She trails off, not knowing how to expand but I know where she's heading with this.

"Because I wasn't supposed to become a candidate, right?" I complete her answer, before letting out a sigh, "But I did, and that makes me an anomaly. Is that it?"

She meets my stare briefly and shyly nods her head, "Yes…"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 02**

* * *

I sat on the bed, at her side, resting my arms over my knees, "How exactly does Yggdrasil choose candidates?"

The goddess shifts uncomfortably at my somewhat close proximity, but I don't let that bother me. At any other time I'd be self-conscious about her and an embarrassed mess, but I don't have the mind to be caring about such trivialities right now. My life is possibly at stake here.

"Usually, the system monitors people that start to gain the favor of heaven, thus becoming a future candidate. Such would be a person suffering from unfortunate events on a daily basis," Belldandy elaborates as I listen attentively, "The agency assigns a watcher to this potential candidate until it is determined by Yggdrasil that this person abides by the rules of goodness, heaven and humanity."

Makes sense, how their system works. They make sure the candidates hold no ill will to avoid granting wishes that would cause harm. It also seems that going through bad fortune is a condition to become eligible. Huh, it's sort of like a hand-out to make life easier for yourself. I'm not sure if I like that concept too much.

"And that's how it worked for Komachi?" I ask, but it's more of a confirmation.

"Komachi's misfortune had become worthy of concern, which is the reason I was assigned to grant her a wish."

"Is that right?" I ask rhetorically.

"Yes, Hachiman-san." She nods her head, shyly peeking at me.

There's a lot to contemplate about this matter. First, it appears that Komachi's problems are troublesome enough to earn divine intervention. Hmm… The idea of Komachi living a miserable life, enough to warrant a wish, doesn't sit right with me at all.

Komachi could have used it as she first intended to solve her problems directly, but my advice against it took her instead to ask Belldandy to remain with her until she managed to solve it by her own. Indirectly, I may be the cause of further prolonging her hardships in school, so I'll have to look into that myself.

Now… back to the main matter…

"Me being an anomaly," I begin, "That's because I wasn't deserving of a wish before now, right?"

"Yes, Hachiman-san…" She looks at nothing in particular, her voice a bit grave, "Normally, the system would evaluate with utmost precaution someone that had a questionable past, but…" She puts a finger under her chin. "Your case…"

"I was an unexpected outlier," I completed, "What made me ineligible?"

"I am unsure of that myself," The goddess shakes her head, "All I know was that certain events in your past led Yggdrasil to determine that Hikigaya Hachiman-san was undeserving of our intervention despite the misfortune you experienced on a regular basis."

So she's not actually aware of my past, and is only following orders? Most likely due to her superiors or the Yggdrasil system itself. Plus there's the fact that they have Valkyries on standby in case I make a wish full of ill-intent? Wait, Valkyries? That's more Norse mythology, isn't it? This agency Belldandy belongs to seems to be based off of it, or could it be that in this world her agency is the reason why that Norse beliefs came to be? That's… insane.

Though it's weird, with the inclusion of heaven and hell, both of which are concepts of that Christian religion, it makes things confusing. Hey, now that I think about it, this means that the Norse actually have merit if their mythologies are true, don't they? Funny. The old 'obsolete' religion has more evidence than the existing ones. Well, whatever, it doesn't mean I'm going to be faithful.

Well, considering this world is some sort of mix of many other realities, maybe their heaven is also a combination of certain religions and myths? Meh… this is a matter I won't bother concerning myself with, I already have a headache.

"So basically, I'm technically eligible for a wish, but your agency would prefer not to grant it?" I inquire, gazing at her directly in the eyes, "I won't be getting that wish, will I?"

Belldandy purses her lips, and nods in confirmation, "We won't grant you a wish until we discover what made Yggdrasil change it's judgment," She notices my blank expression, "W-which is the reason why I was assigned as your watcher while I help Komachi-sama."

"And afterwards? What were you supposed to do if Komachi didn't ask you to stay?"

She blinks, "I'm not sure of that either… I only came here to grant Komachi-sama a wish. The fact that I had to contact the agency to corroborate the validity of her wish led them to tell me about your special circumstances."

"It was a coincidence then? If you hadn't contact heaven, then they could have assigned another watcher?"

"Yes… possibly."

One thing led to another, and we reached these current circumstances. Though I wonder, would the other watcher have been covertly watching me as this goddess tried to do? Maybe as a new 'acquaintance' that I would run into like in manga. Though, run-ins with later revealed exchange students is overdone already.

"So what happens now that I know this?"

"I… don't know…" She answers truthfully, "All we can do is wait…"

Something comes to my mind, "You won't get punished, will you? For revealing this classified information, I mean."

Belldandy puts a thoughtful expression, "I'm not sure of that either…"

I groan in exasperation. Nothing is certain, which means that is beyond my grasp. Despite that I have lost control over my life since I was dragged into this world, I still can't bring myself to accept being so powerless.

In any case, there's one more thing to address.

"What are your thoughts on this?" I'm curious, she's following her people's orders but how does she personally feel about them? Her being the honest type might clash with her task in spying on me, this girl doesn't seem to have a single deceptive bone in her body.

Huh, maybe that's why she's been timid around me.

Belldandy is momentarily stunned by my question, but she eventually calms herself, breathing deeply. She turns to me, hands resting on her knees as she, for the first time, sports a rather serious expression.

"I…" It's rather noticeable how difficult this is for her, not referring to saying the truth, but expressing her thoughts entirely more like. "I… do not agree with the agency." Eyes closed, her voice comes out solemn. "I understand that someone that had acted wrong in the past should be put under surveillance, but if Yggdrasil chose Hachiman-san as a candidate without the proper observation, there must be a reason for the system's Judgment… and I trust it."

"Whatever Yggdrasil is exactly, you can't just blindly place your trust in it," I say after a sigh, "Or else you'd be no better than a simple tool. Obviously I dislike it, but, the acts of your agency are pretty reasonable in this sort of situation when you look at it from the outside."

"Never has Yggdrasil failed before, never has it been wrong. The agency considers you a threat, and that is no way of treating humans, people we strive to help," Belldandy argued, "All Mighty One may punish me for thinking such, but I… I just can't disregard this. I don't like having to watch you like this… I don't want this, Hachiman-san…"

I raise an eyebrow at that, "You act as if humans are deserving of special treatment or something."

She shakes her head, "I just have faith in them, and I believe that humans can change. Humans deserve a second chance… _you_ deserve a second chance."

Funny how things turned out, huh? She's defending the point I initially thought I'd use.

"…That might be true, but, you know that can't possibly apply to everyone, don't you?"

"I do, Hachiman-san. Some people may have committed many mistakes in their lives, but it's never too late for them to reflect and correct them."

I frown at her naive words. No, there _is_ a point of no return. There should always be a line that can't be crossed. Thinking otherwise… that's way too idealistic.

"Would you say that to the person who's going around killing people in Chiba?" I ask seriously.

Her eyes widen, "T-that's…"

"That's what?" I press, "Do you think that this killer deserve a second chance?" I let out a dry chuckle before sternly looking at her. "What of the people that were murdered then? Didn't they deserve a chance too?"

"…" She averts her gaze, unable to answer. Not entirely unexpected, although, she looked hurt.

"Not everyone is deserving of second chances, Belldandy. In fact, I don't think anyone should be getting second chances at all."

"…Why?" She asks, leaning towards me. I blink, feeling uncomfortable at her even closer proximity. I unconsciously avert my eyes.

I really would prefer if she gave me some space. But since I did the same earlier, I don't have room to complain.

"Uh…" I scratch my cheek and sigh, "Life can be many things, convenient shouldn't be one of them. That's what the option of being given a second chance through wishes does."

"But… haven't you done something wrong that you wanted to amend?" She asks hopefully.

I chuckled humorlessly, "I've done plenty."

"T-then?" Her eyes brighten.

And mercilessly, I crush that hope. "But trying to erase it would be a pathetic attempt of running away from reality. _I_ made the mistakes, so I deserve to pay the consequences for them. Wishing it away… it just denies me from learning from them. In the end, if wishes could grant me anything, if my desires could be fulfilled, then I wouldn't wish or desire for anything at all."

If I do so, whatever I wanted would be handed to me on a silver platter. It wouldn't be genuine, nor would it be everlasting. The attachment I would have to my granted desire would be superficial, I would eventually grow bored of it and lose my previous longing for it. That's why I will always continue searching for that genuine thing on my own.

I want to struggle and writhe in my quest to find it. Doing so and being successful will let me know if what I found truly was something genuine.

She stares at me, unblinking, for several seconds, and I cannot help getting nervous. Eventually, she bites her lip and speaks.

"Hachiman-san…" Belldandy whispers, "I'm sorry…"

Huh? What?

Having cocked an eyebrow, I ask, "What for?"

"You must have suffered a lot… And I failed to see it…" She closes her eyes, looking ashamed of something I have yet to understand. "I'm so sorry for acting oddly around you. I let my orders cloud my mind, and for that I began to fear you. I'm so sorry…"

Where did this come from?

"Stop that," I said flatly, "There's nothing to apologize for. Treating something that you don't understand with trepidation is a hu-… Er, a universal thing to do. Besides, my life isn't so horrible."

Even with my current situation I'd never say I have the worst kind of life. I'm fed, I live in comfort, and I have the opportunity of a formal education. There are many others who don't get that option throughout the world. Sure, I have my issues but I'm not so self-absorbed in self pity to honestly think my life is the absolute worst.

Though this survival game I'm stuck in does add a lot of stress for me.

The goddess doesn't look convinced, "You seem to first expect the worst from people. Something wrong must have happened for you to hold such cynical judgments," I blink as she continues, "Every word, every statement… whether it was to your parents, to Komachi-sama or to Lala-san and me, I can sense it clearly, your distrust in them…"

My eyes widen at that. Crap, while she does have a point, the only reason I act that way with my family is because of the fact that they're not actually _my_ family. But she obviously wouldn't understand, and I don't think revealing myself to her is a good idea, especially with that agency and the other god-like being that she works for investigating me. Her apparent loyalty would have her report to them about it and that could possibly lead to problems. What if they're at odds with Deus Ex? What if, because I shouldn't exist here, they declare me as a danger and sick their Valkyries on me? No, she can't learn about me.

Not to mention that Belldandy could be the being Deus Ex created… although I honestly think it's unlikely. What are the chances of an agency like hers having anyone less than seventeen years old in their ranks? The grace and behavior of Belldandy speaks of maturity far past of someone in their teenage years, though her innocence does the exact opposite. For all I know, she can be centuries if not a millennium old with the appearance of a young adult. And seeing how this world shares many anime aspects, her being one of those 'Younger than they look' types wouldn't surprise me. Thank goodness she's not one of the loli kind.

Wait, wasn't there one of those in Deus-Ex's realm? That annoying brat?

"That's…" I start slowly, "Well, how can I be expected to immediately trust an invading alien and goddess? I didn't know your intentions. Like I said before, fearing the unknown is universal."

She frowns, probably not understanding why, "And your family?"

"They, uhh… my relationship with them is rocky due to certain circumstances of the past," I answer in what I hope is a tone that indicates my lack of desire to elaborate. I don't like having to 'admit' that I don't trust Komachi or my parents, even if it might be the case, but I know it's necessary. "But I'm trying to relax that part of myself."

"I see…" She falls silent, lost in thought.

I'm silent as well, and we remain so until I decide to break it.

"I asked you this before but… what do you think of me? Honestly," I asked suddenly, "All the anomaly crap aside."

She stares at me in utter silence, her eyes trailing across my face. Hmm? What's with that sudden expression? Is there something on my face?

To my utter shock, she grabs my hands. Eyes wide, I find myself frozen completely stiff by this display. Just like when my mother hugged me yesterday, I didn't expect this sort of intimacy at all and found myself at a loss. I desperately want to pull away from the goddess's touch, but the look on her face has me halt my attempts.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 03**

* * *

"Hachiman-san…" She starts, looking directly at my eyes, "My answer hasn't changed. I do think you're a good person. It doesn't matter if you're reserved, I can tell that you always mean good despite the harsh way you tend to say things. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself as we met not so long ago, but that's what I feel. I can sense your kindness, covered by that dry and somewhat sarcastic personality perhaps, but it's there."

She smiles warmly, and I can only stare at her in pure astonishment.

…Huh?

My words were stuck in my throat, I didn't expect that kind of answer at all. It takes a while, but I finally look away and clear my throat.

"Y-you're giving me too much credit…" I offer weakly.

"No… Komachi-sama has also started to notice it, the way you speak, your intentions are clear as day," Resting a hand over her chest, with eyes closed she adds, "I can see Hachiman-san trying to earn her trust, I can feel Hachiman-san's concern towards her. Despite that you still act cautious with her and with your parents, I can see that you care for them," A tiny smile crawls into her features as she once more holds my hands, "You helped Lala-san as well. Even if you keep her at a distance, you were able to understand her afflictions, and convinced Zastin-sama of letting her choose her own future. Now I can see how wrong I was… I'm ashamed of having doubted you, Hachiman-san… Whether Heaven considers you an anomaly or not, it won't change what I think of you."

Her grip tightens on my hands, her deep blue eyes showing total resolution.

I'm completely speechless now, even if I had my voice, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to say anything.

I slowly avert my gaze as embarrassment floods my being. But… There's something else, this odd sensation within my chest. It's foreign, something I'd never experienced before. It wasn't the dull ache I've been closely familiar with, nor was it the deceptive hope I've come to loathe. It's light, yet heavy, I had no idea what to call it.

We remain in silence for an extended moment, she was still smiling and I didn't know what to say. I misjudged her, she may be considerably naive about people but she is very capable of reading them. She observed and deconstructed my actions, read my intent whenever I interacted with others, and pieced together everything to reach a conclusion that even I couldn't deny.

How can she think this of me when I had manipulated her, even made her cry to get the truth from her?

Maybe she realized that it was just an act… But I… I don't think of myself as nobly as she seems to see me as, nor as compassionate. I just… I don't know… I don't feel I deserve to be seen in that kind of light. I'm not the good person she thinks I am…

"Hachiman-san?" She tilts her head to the side, raising her brows, "Hachiman-san?"

"Noth…" I whisper, "Nothing… That's… all I needed to know…" I finally meet her gaze, "Make sure you try your best to help Komachi during your stay."

This girl… She's dangerous. Her innocence and honest nature are truly terrifying aspect of hers.

Her eyes shine a bit, probably due to the fact that she cried recently, "I'll call the agency to inform them that I won't monitor Hachiman-san anymore. I have seen enough to know that should you receive a wish, it will be well-deserved," She smiles bashfully, "Even if you may not use it."

I only nod silently at her, finally pulling my hands away from hers.

"Right…" I rubbed the back of my head, "It's late. I think you should go to sleep."

She nods her head happily, "Hai! Hachiman-san!"

As she leaves the room, not before bowing to me respectfully and smiling bashfully, I fight the urge to laugh derisively. It figures, she doesn't realize the impact her words had. That's what makes her so terrifying for me.

Ugh… It's going to take forever for me to fall asleep, isn't it?

 **5-2**

"Hachiman-san! Breakfast is ready!"

I slowly opened my eyes at the voice of the goddess that mentally and emotionally exhausted me last night calling to me. I remain prone on the bed for a few moments, gazing at the ceiling. Another day, huh? I have to wonder, what's gonna happen today…? Since the first, it has been eventful for me, and I'm positive this day will be just the same. I'm not really looking forward to it.

I raise from the bed lazily, letting a soft yawn escape my lips. As I stretch my limbs and hear satisfying cracks, I realize that I don't feel tired even though I slept fairly late. Must be thanks to my accelerated recovery.

I sat on the edge, looking blankly at nothing in particular before sighing. I really wasn't looking forward to this day…

I had an outing with Takao and that other gamer girl, Tendou, after class and I was already dreading dealing with these two obsessive gamers. Not to mention that I'm gonna have to somehow leave Sobu on my own after classes, avoiding Miura, Shiromeguri and probably Yuuki. Although… I could have Yuuki tag with me so he can deal with them in my instead. Or I could tell Harima or Usui.

Hold on a minute… did I really just think that? Considering those guys…? I let out a sigh, I'm probably still sleepy. Yep, it's totally that.

I rub my eyes and stand up, when a sudden flash of light calls my attention. It soon fades as quickly it came, where I see, on the ground, a device of some kind. I raise an eyebrow, glancing around before warily approaching it.

They're some sort of glasses. For some reason, they had some buttons at the sides, and even a tiny lever. They were rather large actually, and were of purple color. How did this come here?

Out of curiosity, I pick them up to examine them. There was a turn on/off button, so I pressed it… and nothing happened. Is this a joke or they are broken? Meh, whose is this anyway? Probably Deviluke seeing how she's the one with the gadgetry. I wouldn't be surprised if she somehow put them here, although, considering the flash of light from before…

I put them on, only to be startled as the lens displayed several number and options, as if this was a screen. Wow… Deviluke's planet sure is advanced, this thing's really high tech.

So that leaves the question… why did she put this in my room? And how? Did she break in again when I was asleep? Argh… Damn idiot…

I move the tiny lever on the right side of the glasses, some numbers spreading over the screen in the lens. Alright, this looks rather cool, like in those futuristic anime. Maybe I should stop playing with this, I've seen enough movies to know that never good comes with manipulating devices of unknown origin.

I'll just ask Deviluke. As I remove it, I accidentally press a previously unseen button.

…

Huh?

Before I can even blink, the lens emit a deafening light.

 **l-ll-lll-lll-ll-l**

 _What is this…? Everything is… foggy… Everywhere I see it's the same. Where am I?_

 _Suddenly, a mighty gust of wind erupts from somewhere, the fog before me being expelled to reveal a sight I never imagined seeing._

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 04**

* * *

 _I was standing over some sort of platform, metallic as far as I could see. It somehow seemed to be floating in the sky, considering the clouds I could see from here as it apparently moved in some direction._

 _But that didn't matter. There was something else worth noting besides this place, and that was the individual standing some meters away from me. It was someone familiar._

 _It was_ _ **Ayanokouji Kiyotaka**_ _._

 _Sporting his usual school uniform, he gazed at me impassively, his hands in his pockets. The wind continues to blow as unknown people stand at Ayanokouji's side._

 _One was a girl that sported a red blazer with black trim lining the cuffs and collar, a white button-up dress shirt, a dark pleated skirt, a tie and black/grey colored stockings. Her black hair and intimidating red eyes were worthy of notice. She clutched Ayanokouji's arm affectionately, and it didn't seem to make him lose his cool._

 _The guy at his left had blue eyes and dark silver-blue hair, an odd color to be sure. This guy's outfit consisted of a white button up shirt, black pants, and a white hoodie._

 _The third person was a girl with emerald-colored eyes, with long, rosy-pink hair styled in pigtails secured with dark-pink ribbons. She seemed to be wearing a shoulderless white dress with black markings, light blue stockings and white, strange-looking long boots. However, her most defining feature was actually the set of wings protruding from her back. She looked exactly like an angel._

… _What the hell?_

" _Hikigaya," Ayanokouji's voice was heard, "Is there a problem?"_

 _What is this guy talking about? This doesn't make any sense… am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep when I put on the glasses?_

" _Isn't that obvious!? You tricked us all and took the Synapse for yourself!"_

 _I blink at my left, another unfamiliar girl with golden long hair that reached her ankles stepped forward furiously. She sported a similar outfit to the angel standing by Ayanokouji, but hers was blue. While her red eyes should have been here most notorious feature, the fact that wings protruded from her back made me realize she also resembled an angel. Though, her outfit was uh, kind of unbefitting… Especially with her… proportions being, well, generous to put it lightly._

 _It looked like she was carrying a shining sword and a shield. Could she be one of those Valkyries? No, I don't think that's it._

" _Astraea-san is correct. What do you intend to do with it, Ayanokouji-sama?" A voice I knew well followed. I turn to see the very woman I had an emotional conversation with last night, who wore that strange costume of hers, however, something was different this time. Her hair had become silver… is it a dye or something…?_

 _Belldandy…?_

 _Huh? Even the marks on her face were changed slightly. Just… what was going on?_

" _That's none of your concern," Responded the bland-looking boy._

" _Wait, Kiyotaka. We should make a gamble!" The intimidating blackhead with red eyes said, her fingers trailing across her lips in a really disturbing way, "If you win, we could tell you! I know just the game we can play…"_

 _I don't understand… am I having some weird dream? Weirder than those with Deus Ex Machina?_

" _I honestly appreciate that you took down Minos," A new voice was heard. "That guy was an obstacle to my plans!"_

 _I turn to see someone walking past me. It was a boy, ordinary in appearance with dark green messy hair and orange eyes. He wore a short-sleeved red t-shirt with a button-up collar under some sort of cape with intricate spaulders. Wait… why is this guy wearing that shady looking cape?_

 _The boy while dark-silver hair deadpanned, "Dude. Are you still with that world conquering thing? You should just focus on that business of yours…"_

 _Suddenly, many winged beings just like those called Ikaros and Astraea appears in large numbers all across the sky. Were these angels? Do they have a connection to Belldandy since she's a goddess? If so, how is Ayanokouji controlling them? What the hell is happening!?_

" _Of course I am. The best way to ensure the survival of humanity and my race is by conquering the world!" The boy with dark green hair stated, waved an arm, then pointing a finger at Ayanokouji, "I don't think you have taken the Synapse just for having it. You must be planning something."_

 _The area becomes dark before a sudden beam comes from the sky towards us at high speed. I watch in awe and fear at it, yet the blonde girl effortlessly deflects it with her shield. I thought I was a goner there…_

 _My surprise didn't end there though._

 _A blue haired girl falls from the sky, just behind Ayanokouji's group. Considering what I just witnessed at face value, this girl obviously can't be human… Before I knew it, she sprinted past them, heading in my direction. I barely have the time to blink when I feel someone pulling me back, long silver hair waving with a sudden motion just before my eyes._

 _Both of them crash their fists, a shockwave expanding from the point of impact. Belldandy holds me protectively, much to my surprise, some sort of energy covering us while strangely enough, the ordinary-looking boy just stood there with arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Even that angel-looking girl Astraea is having it difficulty withstanding the pulse while that guy isn't._

 _Ayanokouji seems to be protected by a barrier created by the other angel-like girl at his side._

 _Both the silver-haired girl and the bluehead jump back, giving one another some distance, both smirking. I stare in disbelief at them, finally managing to get a view of the both._

 _The one by Ayanokouji's side had really long hair that reached her waist along with an ahoge, and her bangs barely overlapped her red eyes. The bluehead wore a uniform of sorts, which was composed of a dark green blazer with many yellow details, a light blue-colored short skirt and blue stockings. It was worth mentioning that she wore two armbands. Is she a school's student council president? What kind of school exists with students having these kinds of abilities?_

 _The silver-haired girl that protected me also sported a uniform, a green blazer with both its and the white undershirt's upper buttons opened, revealing her… bust. Goodness me, how scandalous for this pure heart of mine. She wore a short brown skirt with black knee-high socks and… indoor shoes? Did she not change out of them? That's not very efficient when you're about to fight Silver Haired-san. But what caught my attention was the choker she wore on her neck. It was hardly the first one I've seen, those things were fairly popular among teenagers, but it was the beads that were connected to it, along with large chain looking things that hung off of it. Was something supposed to be there? I'm not very knowledgeable on fashion but people tend to have accessories hanging from there, don't they?_

 _Just… what on earth is going on? What is this place?_

 _Ayanokouji's gaze becomes sharp, "I told you to stay with the others," The brunette sighed, "You just never listen to me Medaka."_

" _Really? Well, it's too late for that," She shrugs her shoulders before focusing on the silver-haired girl, "I knew you he would come here, Akashiya," The blue head smirked, folding her arms, before she looked behind her, "Hey Kiyotaka, you wouldn't mind if we finished what we started?"_

 _The brunette sighed, "Even if I ask you to stand down, you wouldn't hear me. Medaka, I don't intend to fight them, so try to refrain from making this more troublesome."_

 _The girl called Medaka frowns, "We have to settle this, you know?" She returns her attention to the girl she referred as Akashiya, "Isn't that right?"_

" _Hmph! Your power may be impressive, human, but it does not compare to one of a Shinso Vampire's, nor a progenitor's. You bare your fangs at Hikigaya, so I will not hold back. It's finally time for me to teach you your place!"_

 _W-wait… she said vampire? How on earth do I know a vampire?_

 _That intimidating girl called Medaka cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "I knew my place since the first time I met you, vampire, and that is, standing over you in victory."_

 _The guy with the hoodie walked between them, raising his hands in a gesture to make them stop, "C'mon. I told you guys there's no need to fight. We're not enemies."_

" _That sort of attitude is undeserving of someone of your class, Akatsuki," The… vampire… growled, waving her silver hair gracefully. "Do not get involved or else I will prove to you that my vampire blood is greater than yours, regardless if you're a progenitor."_

 _A progenitor? What the heck is that?_

" _C'mon… We all know who the real enemy is. Let's just calm down a bit," The guy that was addressed as Akatsuki spoke, a drop of sweat trailing down his cheek. He turns to the impassive brunette, "Kiyotaka, give me a hand here. I knew that this was gonna happen. At least do something to stop them, would you?"_

" _It's not really my problem," Ayanokouji shrugs his shoulders._

" _Whatever the case," Akatsuki raises his voice, rolling his eyes, and earning everyone's attention, "Be rest assured that Kiyotaka will use the Synapse responsibly. We just want to make a difference."_

" _By gathering an overpowered army?" The boy with dark green hair comments snarkily, "That sounds rather evil… even for me."_

 _Ayanokouji walks past the vampire, the guy called progenitor and the bluehead, and stands before the blonde with wings, who was for some reason shielding me from him._

" _Don't get any closer or I won't hold back!" Shouts Astraea rather aggressively._

 _And despite her threat, he wasn't affected by it._

" _It's amusing…" Ayanokouji starts, "We both have incredible individuals on our respective sides. We could even take on 'that' guy's faction now." He closes his eyes, "In any case, I think we're now even, considering that you're favored by those goddesses, aliens and the youkai."_

" _Ayanokouji-san…" Belldandy grabs my hand, and I immediately wanted to shy away from the intimate touch, yet I couldn't do anything. I was like some sort of bystander, unable to say or do anything, "We're here because we trust him. Hachiman-san didn't ask us to come, and here we are to support him. This is friendship and understanding, not gathering a force."_

 _The silver-haired vampire suddenly glared daggers at us, glancing at our intertwined hands. She's the one grabbing me, I have done nothing, vampire-san! And even so, my blood is bitter! You wouldn't find it appetizing at all, I swear!_

" _Whatever the case," Ayanokouji looks directly at me, "What matters now is what you intend to do, Hikigaya." I blink as Medaka and that blackhead with red, scary eyes stand by his sides. Akashiya folds her arms, standing by Astraea's side. Geez… this is going to get crazy, "I'm the Master of the Synapse now. What are_ you _going to do about it?"_

 _Something is clearly wrong, and it's his doing._

 _I stare at Ayanokouji for several seconds, when I feel my mouth opening. But before any sort of sound can be heard, a flash of light blinds my sight._

 **5-3**

I blink, and then blink again.

Huh? Where…?

I'm back?

The advanced lens displayed a message.

 _*Error. Error. Transmission Interrupted. Error. Reloading…*_

I frown at that. Looks like this thing's malfunctioning… snapping me out of whatever its purpose was. But… what the heck did I just see? Did these weird glasses make me hallucinate? Or fall asleep and dream all that? …It seemed way too vivid for a dream but I'm in my room.

Was it some kind of virtual reality? I mean, it could be but what happened inside involved Ayanokouji and even Belldandy. That has to mean something, right?

Checking my phone, I can see that only some minutes had passed rather than the near eternity that experience felt like… so what exactly happened?

I remove the glasses to check them carefully. I can't really come to understand what this did at all.

I saw… Ayanokouji and Belldandy along with many people that I didn't recognize. Two of them were angel-esque, possibly related to Belldandy, two others were supposedly vampires, and there was that girl that was willing to fight one of those vampires. The others looked normal enough, like regular humans, even if one had a cape on for some reason. But still, who were they? One of the vampires and the blonde angel girl acted like they knew me. But, even in this world I haven't seen any sign of those kinds of fantastic beings outside Belldandy and Deviluke. Though if I remember right, Ayanokouji did say his supposed best friend was a vampire.

But… Master of the Synapse? What is that?

My head's starting to hurt trying to make sense of all of this.

I look back at the advanced glasses. I don't know how it got here, but if it's Deviluke's, I should ask her about them. I glance at the mirror. Just when I need him, that fake bastard is not here.

Better get ready first before doing anything else.

But honestly… Now I have two things that are going to be bothering me all day. My talk with Belldandy last night, and now this.

This day's already become so tiresome… and it's so early too…

 **5-4**

"Heehh…? You took your sweet time, Hikigaya-kun~"

What the hell was this…?

There he was, the one that managed to get me to reveal who I was, enjoying breakfast in my kitchen with that stupid smile of his. The suave, teasing, admittingly a stalker, **Usui Takumi**.

I stare at him momentarily as he casually enjoys the food in front of him.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Picture 02**

* * *

"...What are you doing here?" I ask flatly.

"Eehh? How cruel…" The blonde idiot smirks cockily, "You're the one that invited me over."

"I meant at a later date," I mutter before taking my seat at the table. Looks like the old man isn't here this morning, must be finished setting up the guest room already.

"You never specified," The blonde retorted childishly, "Komachi-chan let me in when she saw me waiting outside."

Ignoring his casual way of referring to her, I glance over at my aforementioned younger sister. She avoided my gaze timidly, looking sheepish and guilty. I inwardly sigh at her reserved reaction. Even though Belldandy said she noticed a change within me, Komachi is still intimidated by my presence.

Agh, damn.

Before she tries to eek out an unnecessary apology, I decide to cut in with a shrug, "Well, it can't be helped I guess."

She blinks, slightly startled, probably because of my lackadaisical behavior. I try not to frown at it.

"So Hikigaya, would you be so kind and hand me the sugar?" I roll my eyes before looking at Usui, who was exuding that strange aura with flowers in the background. There were even light particles! How the heck does he do that!?

Before I could even bother to do so, Komachi hands him the sugar, and I cocked an eyebrow at that, "Here it is, Usui-san."

"Thank you Komachi-chan. As always, so obliging~" He gives her a charming smile.

Oi. Who the hell are you smiling at like that?

When Komachi nods cheerfully, and I can't help twitching a brow, "Looks like you already met Belldandy," I glance over my shoulder at the kitchen where said woman, or more accurately, goddess was at the current moment. "Well?"

She meets my gaze with her regular bright smile. I look away and scratch my head as I'm reminded about last night. It looks like I still haven't recovered from our talk.

"Mmm…? She's interesting…" Komachi cocks an eyebrow, and he notices it. Oh, we may have to watch our mouth in front of my little sister. She doesn't know that Usui knows the truth. "Is this one…?"

"Ah," I grunted out, "She's my Aunt's protege from America. You know, the famous doctor over there?"

"…Ah, yeah, Kimishima, right?" He says slowly. So he knows about her, huh? Well, more importantly, he caught on to keeping him knowing the truth from the others pretty quickly. This guy, he's pretty sharp. "So, how is she liking the country so far?"

I shoot him a blank gaze, "She said she's visited before, and she likes Chiba well enough. Right, Belldandy?"

Usui raises an eyebrow, probably at her odd-sounding name. The woman in question approaches us with warm smile, placing a cup of coffee by my side. Ahh~ I was waiting for this. She giggles as I take a sip, satisfaction filling my entire being. It was even at a temperature my cat's tongue could appreciate.

"Right, Hachiman-san."

The blonde seems startled, if only momentarily, yet a knowing smile spread across his face as he faces her, "Eehh… That's interesting. _It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Belldandy, I'm a friend of Hachiman's. Takumi Usui._ "

I nearly spit out my drink. This guy… Why is he speaking in English all of a sudden? And it's fluent too… I guess he was taught to speak it due to his estranged family.

And don't call yourself my friend or I may just believe you.

This time the goddess is the one who's startled but still answers our guest, " _Likewise, Mr. Takumi Usui. It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Hachiman's._ "

Ugh… Curse the English language for their primary use of given names and lack of honorifics. Represent your families before yourselves, dammit. How arrogant are you?

He smiles pleasantly before looking back at me in amusement, "First name basis, huh?"

I click my tongue, "Well, she's American. She doesn't have the obligation to completely adhere to the Japanese culture."

He laughs at that, "Riiight… so… what about you?" I can practically hear his smug tone.

"U-uhh… She feels more comfortable with us using her given name." I stutter out. It takes a bit more than I would like to keep composed at his obvious teasing, but I'm successfully able to do so.

Belldandy frowns, "Hachiman-san asked me to refer to him that way. He didn't feel comfortable so I started addressing him like that."

I see Usui eyes shine in mischief. A sense a foreboding fills me, so I cut him off before I have to suffer from it, "She means honorifics. She learned and uses a very polite speech pattern and it was kind of weird for me. I didn't want to be called '-sama'."

Usui only looks on with the same playful and amused smile he has when teasing others. Stop putting that face, dammit!

"Belldandy…" The blonde's expression changes as he seems to focus on her name for a short while.

"Yes?" Belldandy blinks at his sudden change in demeanor. It is odd.

"You wouldn't happen to have been named after the Norse figure: Verdandi, would you?" He asks curiously.

"Oh my…" Belldandy looks troubled at the question, she more than likely wants to reveal the truth but knows she shouldn't to keep her cover. Why do I feel the truth is that she _is_ this Verdandi character and the Norse people got it wrong? I throw her a metaphorical safety tube.

"How would you know something like that?" I ask him, while shooting him a brief shake of the head. Him cocking his lip upwards is his response to my gesture.

"Oh," He smiles innocently, "I read a lot about other cultures during my spare time."

"You just have a surplus of time to waste, don't you?"

"Probably," The blonde laughs and I can't help but snort.

The other two also laugh to themselves. Looks like we were able to distract them from the previous question.

Usui then grins playfully, "So tell me Belldandy, has Hikigaya treated you well during your stay? He can be rather…" He glances at me with a dumb expression, "Well, let's just go with unique."

Oi, oi! You insulted me just now, didn't you?

However, to his surprise, and mine as well, she gazed at me warmly, responding the following, "Hachiman-san has been very patient handling our sudden arrival. I… couldn't be more grateful…" An odd expression invades her face, one that I'm rapidly becoming more aware of the longer I spend in this world.

I could only shift my eyes away from hers in discomfort, "I didn't do anything…"

"Hehh… How generous of you," Usui smiles at me. Bastard. "Doesn't it get boring after a while?"

I blinked at him. That's a rather odd thing to ask all of a sudden.

"Hachimaaaaan~" A voice cuts us off before Belldandy could give an answer.

Suddenly, two arms envelop my neck, I can feel the head of **Lala Deviluke** leaning over my shoulder as she peeks at me. I distinctly feel two soft mounds against the back of my shoulder. Woman, are you trying to kill me of fright!?

Ugh… The fact that I'm growing used to her invading my personal space is worrying, but it seriously doesn't look like she's going to stop anytime soon. The faster I accept that part of her, the sooner I can write off her behavior as an annoyance.

"…What is it?" I ask with veiled displeasure.

"Nooothing~" She replied cheerfully, her grip tightening. Hey wait, you're going to choke me if you go any tighter. Stop it. "Can't I just greet my darling this morning?"

"Then bother whoever that is and leave me alone…" I grumble.

She merely giggles in response before finally noticing the other male in the room. Said male was looking on with a humored smile and a raised eyebrow. I click my tongue in irritation.

"Wooow… Now who might this be?" His teasing tone makes itself known once more.

Deviluke tilts her head, smiling, "I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke, Hachiman's future wife!"

I suppress a groan and merely sigh in exasperation. Despite that I already told her to stop saying that nonsense, she's too stubborn. It's a pain to deal with the attention this lie seems to drag.

"Heehh…" I roll my eyes at his smirk, " _Really_?"

"Deviluke's a daughter of an old family friend," I flawlessly ignore him, and introduce her cover, "She's an exchange student."

"From a _very_ far place, right Hachiman?" Deviluke grins enthusiastically.

Usui sends me a subtle, knowing look and I return it. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she's the alien after her failure at being covert just now. Tch… I still can't believe I managed to blow her cover before she did…

"Right… She's always been interested in Japan and my parents offered to have her here," I explained.

"Is that so?" He looks ready to laugh at any moment. I huff to myself and finally dig into the bowl in front of me after a quiet thanks.

"Are you another one of Hachiman's friends?" Deviluke finally releases her grip on me and sits down to my left, smiling brightly as she continues conversing with Usui.

"I suppose you can call me that. I'm Usui Takumi," Usui greets with a pleasant smile, "I don't think I need to tell you how interesting he is."

"He sure is~" Deviluke giggles in response, "Hachiman's really, really cool!"

I calmly continue eating. If I react, the blonde would use that as fuel to try and tease me.

As they engage in some small talk, I offhandedly notice Belldandy walk up to the table with her own bowl. Though I momentarily pause when she takes a seat next between Komachi and I. Usually it would have been next to Komachi on the opposite side of me, this would be the first time she's ever willingly sat next to me as we ate. Not sure if I should be happy with that.

In any case, I guess that conversation we had really helped her with her discomfort around me. Though this could very well be a double-edged sword if I think about it. There's no more awkwardness on her part, yet now she may try and befriend me, which would be awkward for me.

I glance at the goddess, only to see her smile at me. I'm left with no other choice than accept what had happened between us. I respond to her smile with a brief nod of acknowledgement.

Taking a sip of my coffee, I notice Usui staring at us in silence. I furrow my brows, "What?"

"No, nothing," A playful smile makes its way back to his face, "I'm simply surprised at how much of a charmer Hikigaya-kun is."

This time I briefly choke on my drink at his words.

"W-what the heck are you on about?" Despite that I force myself to remain cool, my nervous tone came noticeable even to me, which only gave fuel that that teasing idiot. I glance to my right and see Belldandy blushing lightly while Komachi looks on in confusion.

"Who knows?" Usui deliberately averts his gaze, his tone reeking amusement.

I feel a weight on my left and turn to see Deviluke grinning bashfully before wrapping her arms around my own. I try to ignore it and focus on the blonde. "If you have time to waste saying that kind of crap, hurry up and eat your breakfast."

"Hai, hai~" Usui takes a bite of his bowl.

The alien girl was staring right at my face, I could almost feel it… "You too, Deviluke."

"Feed me then, darling~" I back away from her as she closes her eyes and opens her mouth, letting out an… "Aahhhh…"

What exactly are trying to do here, woman?

"I'm eating, do it yourself." I mutter.

"But I would be soooo happy if my darling did it for me!" She exclaims cheerfully.

"No." I respond flatly.

"Just like husband and wife," Usui comments in amusement. However, instead of furthering his teasing, he directs his attention to the goddess. "I assume Deviluke won Hikigaya over you, Belldandy-san?"

The goddess blinks, glancing at me briefly, "W-we're not in a-any sort of competition, Usui-sama…" I can see her cheeks reddening. Geez… that's not the reaction you should give him! This irritating guy will use it against you! Or me rather!

Instead of following up with his teasing, Usui smiles at Belldandy and puts a hand up in a 'stop' motion.

"Please, just 'Usui-san.' I am also uncomfortable at the usage of that honorific," His smile is polite, but I can see the tension on his face.

"Who the hell is competing for what?" I cut in, "Keep talking and see if you enjoy your meal in the streets."

Usui raises his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. I'll stop. Hikigaya is so grumpy this morning! I wonder how you two deal with that…" And his sly smile makes it's unwelcome return. "But when there's love…"

My eye twitches in annoyance. This guy is seriously infuriating! My pity for the maid he likes has skyrocketed! No doubt the poor girl has had to suffer this constantly the entire time they've known each other.

"I like his grumpiness! It's unique and his dry personality's hot! It reminds me a bit of daddy!" Deviluke states excitedly, while I momentarily choked on my food in shock at her words. Oi, oi, we didn't ask about that! You… Are you a dad-con? Is the reminder of the patriarch of your family an attractive quality for you!?

"Heehh… really?" Usui shoots me glance, a cocky smile painting his face.

"Yeah! I love his personality! In fact I…" She continued before stopping briefly, and I cocked an eyebrow at the strange expression she sported in that one moment. It was a mix of realization and something I couldn't put my finger on. "I… just love him…"

...eh?

Usui blinks in shock, Komachi blushes wildly and gapes, all the while I stare at her completely stunned. I couldn't even find it in myself to react, it was that insane to hear. Belldandy looks at Deviluke with widened eyes.

Did she truly mean that? She couldn't be… She must still be riding the high after her confrontation with her people two nights ago. That has to be it. There's no other possible way she would honestly mean those words.

As if it were that simple. Mind you, I know nothing of this particular subject, but this kind of thing doesn't happen so fast… Even someone as inexperienced as me can tell that much. It would be naive of me to think so… actually, it would be simply stupid and delusional.

How can she bring herself to state that she has fallen in love after just meeting me a couple of days ago? Don't come to me with the crap line of 'love at first sight' as that is only a pathetic phrase to justify the idiotic thinking of those hot-blooded and inexperienced in the matter. People often mistake love with attraction, which is the main reason of the rising quantity of divorces in this country and many others.

Maybe my self of the past would have fallen for this line, but I know better. Whatever she's trying to pull, she's using this mysterious emotion to her advantage. I can only see this as some sort of manipulation on her part due to the reason that her stay on Earth basically depends on me.

I let out an exasperated sigh, before turning to her, "Oi. Quit saying nonsense already."

Deviluke blinks, yet she refuses to let go of my arm and frowns, "It's not nonsense."

"It is," I argue. "Who are you trying to fool? Do you really expect me, or anyone to believe such a shallow statement? That you fell in love with me in just a couple of days?"

Komachi looked between us, confused and nervous.

Deviluke's grip hardens, yet someone speaks before she could, "Hachiman-san… I don't feel any insincerity in her confession." I turn with a narrowed gaze at Belldandy, who looked more troubled that I would have imagined, "Love is unexplainable, and it can't be measured, or understood. It can happen so fast, or very well take many years to occur. It's a wonderful feeling to have. It's genuine…"

Her words struck a chord in me, but I force myself to shrug it off for the sake of my principles. Logic demands I stand my ground on this matter, for both Deviluke's sake and mine.

"Don't be so naive, Belldandy," I growled, noticing Usui's focused expression, which remained otherwise ignored, "It takes more than just that to justify such declaration. One can't love a person they don't know. It's simple logic."

Deviluke bites her lower lip and averts her gaze. However, her grip didn't loosen in the slightest, "Love can't be analyzed or explained like you're trying to do, Hachiman. It simply happens."

A woman of science speaking like that… But her words remind of Hiratsuka-sensei's, emotions can't be analyzed or rationalized, but that isn't what I was doing. I'm simply stating that something as deceptive and complicated as love isn't likely to come about when both parties have only just met and barely know each other.

Hah… And here I thought I would have a calm breakfast… how foolish.

I raised an eyebrow, a wry smile accompanying it, "Then explain, would you? What exactly made you fall for me? Because I don't remember doing anything in particular."

Usui's gaze gained a sharp light, yet he remained as an observer. Good, I don't need your interference, stalker. There may be that so called love between you and your maid, considering how long you two have known each other, but my circumstances are different.

The alien pinkette lets go of my arm, yet her hands gripped my blazer, not allowing me any form of escape for about she was going to say. Her green orbs stared directly into my eyes, and I notice, for the second time, something I ignored since she first showed up.

Her eyes were that of someone who knows what it's like to be alone. I may have deliberately forgot the expression she sported when I almost kicked her out of the house, but once more that strange glint was there in her gaze. My loner sensors couldn't detect anything else than the solitude they transmitted.

Could it be that she's also a loner? I blink in realization, recalling that she was the daughter of the king of a whole planet. As a princess, she must have had a solitary childhood considering her status. It could be possible and yet…

Her cheerful and friendly behaviour rivals the one of Yuigahama's, her beauty is undeniable. But even if she was a princess, she could have managed to befriend others nobles… right? I came to realize then and there that even now that I became aware of Deviluke's situation, I really knew nothing more than that. How can I bring myself to judge her if I don't know her true self?

I don't have that right.

"You are…" I blink, brought back to reality by her voice as I notice the alien girl pursing her lips. However, despite that I expected an answer, she puffs her cheeks and pushes me back, eyes closed and waving her arms while she shouts right to my face. "Baka! Baka-Hachiman!"

'Baka'? Wait… what for?

Deviluke raises from her seat and runs out of the living room, and up the stairs. Seconds later, the stomp of a door echoes, silence reigning for few seconds.

I let out a sigh, then noticing a frown on Belldandy's face. Can't say I didn't see this coming. It's just so like her to disapprove on this point considering her naivete. Well… we did manage to fix the problem between us yesterday about her Heaven monitoring me, but that doesn't mean I'll go along with her ideals and beliefs.

I pick up my cup of coffee, and before taking a sip, I ask uninterestedly, "Do you have something to say, Belldandy?" I glance at her from the corner of my eyes.

"I don't understand why you keep treating her like that," She says sternly, "All she seeks is for you to give her attention, Hachiman-san."

"I give her plenty attention," I retort, "What she wants is from me is to play along with her ridiculous farce."

The goddess closes her eyes, "Have you ever considered that her feelings may be true?"

"She's known me for three days. And almost all of our conversations were based on pointless banter, what exactly led to those kind of feelings?" I ask.

"Have you forgotten the fact that it was you that allowed Lala-san to stay?" She counters, "You said she could live her life and choose her own future. She chose you as her future."

And now my own words come to bite me in the ass, huh?

"So I did. So let me ask you something," I raise an eyebrow, "Does that mean I should nod my head at her selfishly declaring such a thing?"

It isn't my fault that Deviluke misinterpreted my actions in a way that would benefit her. She decided this on her own without giving a care about what I thought, so why am I the bad guy here? If anything, Deviluke is just imposing herself on me.

Usui raises his hand, sporting that dumb expression of his, "Can I make a comment?"

"No./Yes!" Both me and Belldandy respond simultaneously.

"Eehhh? Is that a yes or a no?" He asks innocently.

"No./Yes…" And once more, we both respond at the same time.

Usui turns to Komachi, who was somehow giggling at their antics, although hiding her smile behind a hand, "Komachi-chan. Is it like this everyday?"

"N-not really…" Komachi squeaks out.

"Well, it's actually fun," The blonde grins, "I wouldn't mind coming to have breakfast everyday~"

Stars appear in Komachi's eyes, "Really!? Usui-san will make us company!" She exclaims before noticing my surprised expression, "Oh, eh… O-onii-chan… a-aren't you happy to have him here?"

"No." I respond curtly.

"You know that's a lie, Hikigaya," Adds Usui with a sing song voice, "You like my company~"

"Hardly," I grumbled.

I hear someone getting up, it was Belldandy, "I appreciate the visit, Usui-san. I hope you enjoyed the breakfast. If you excuse me, Komachi-sama…" She gazes at me, disappointment on her features.

I cocked an eyebrow as she leaves. We three look at her go up the stairs, probably to her shared room with Deviluke. So… she's mad at me? How unfair, just because I won't uphold her childish ideals.

"Heehh, Hikigaya-kun. Ever the charming guy, eh?" He teases, "You ran off both of your guests in record time."

"T-then… I'll be h-heading off!" Komachi suddenly stutters, before pushing her seat out.

"Ah, take care." I say automatically, but I doubt she heard me in her rush. Then I hear the door slam. Hah… She really wanted to escape from me, didn't she?

"Hoh…" I look back at Usui, "That's the most emotion you've shown this whole morning besides getting annoyed."

"The differences with her are among those that bother me the most," I sigh, dropping our previous pretenses.

"I can guess that you got along with your version of Komachi-chan?" Usui inquired after taking a final sip from his orange juice.

"Yeah…" I nodded slowly, "We were close, because we were always together growing up."

"Sis-con?" He raises an eyebrow in amusement, much to my irritation.

"Hell no," I growled immediately. I wasn't a sis-con, dammit. I just made sure she had the support our parents didn't give her due to their slave-driving jobs. That's what any good brother would do, wouldn't they?

I release a deep sigh and lean my head on my hand while looking at nothing in particular, "I watched over her most of her life since our parents weren't home that often."

"And that also differs now, I assume?"

"Ah," I confirm, "Them being home regularly is something I'm not used to."

Usui folds his arms, reflecting the implications. Well, it's still weird for me that I'm having this sort of conversation with someone not from the… Service Club, where I actually cared for what they had to say. My circle of trust was tiny, only having them, Isshiki, Komachi and Hiratsuka-sensei, so this continues to be weird. Much more now that this time it's a guy.

Could this possibly be the bromance experience I've read about in manga? Ebina would be having conniptions if she saw us here. I feel grossed out just thinking about her reaction.

"You really have it difficult, Hikigaya-kun," Usui rest his elbows on the table, "Well, while I can't say I disagree with you about the love part… Don't you need her for the game? You won't find out if she's the fake being if you push her away like that."

I let loose another sigh, and rub my face. It's barely morning, and I'm already fed up with the day. Give me a break…

"I know…" I admit slowly, "But I don't want to compromise my ideals by going along with that kind of stuff… I can't afford to."

"But if you don't, wouldn't that keep you from winning that game?" Usui asks.

I purse my lips, "I don't intend to lose this game, Usui. But I have to do this at my pace while staying true to myself. If that god chose me of all people for this game, then he must believe that I'll pull through, so, I'll just have to pull through."

"Your competitor may leave you behind, though," He points out, "He may give up his ideology for the sake of the game."

Would he? Usui has a point, but honestly speaking, I highly doubt it. Ayanokouji doesn't look like the kind of guy that would stray from his ethics, whatever they may be. I'm sure he will play the game with his own methods.

"What's the point of sacrificing myself just to win?" I ask him seriously, "If I look into a mirror and don't recognize myself at the end of the day, I've already lost. I refuse to do that to myself."

You see this often in those Isekai stories. Protagonists that want to return to their original worlds tread upon their moral compasses and principles in their effort to get back that when they finally do, none of their family recognizes who they are anymore.

They're works of fiction of course, but that idea holds a modicum of truth. People are stupid enough to think that they'd be able to handle this situation without a problem, as if they're objective machines that can't be influenced. Not only is it naive, it's pure foolishness.

The second I sacrifice my personal ethics and morality, I lost to the game and should immediately give up trying to go back to my world.

"Hoh… you sounded cool right there," Usui chuckles. "I suppose I can respect that."

I nodded my head, "Right…"

He raises a finger, smiling cockily, "But you will need to make up for your callousness towards them. We need to start reducing the number of suspects if you're to win, Hikigaya. Better start with those living here, right?"

I stare at him for a brief moment. He's right, even if I have justifications about my actions, it'd be stupid of me to alienate those two. Belldandy will be easy enough, but Deviluke will be a lot trickier to solve. Well, it's not like I have to do it right now, right? I have to head out already.

"Right," I agree before finally getting up, "We should get going already."

"Sure enough," He grins, "Can't wait to see Ayuzawa~"

I raise an eyebrow, "Ayuzawa?"

He blinks, realizing he had slipped, "Ah… I meant, Misa-chan…"

I smirk at him for once, "So much for not that not being your secret to tell."

I try to mimic his teasing tone, but I'm sure I failed horribly. It got the message across at least.

"Just… Keep that to yourself, Hikigaya. You know how it is for maids," Usui grimaces.

"Hai, hai…" I offer casually, recalling my strange experience with the glasses. "Oi, Usui, have you ever heard about something called… Synapse?"

He pauses at my question, "Synapse?" He pursed his lips for a moment as if he was lulling an answer in his head. He looked surprisingly serious, at least until he snapped his fingers with a ridiculous expression.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in neuroscience."

"Not that," I roll my eyes, "It's a place or something… related to angels?"

"Nope. I've never heard of that kind of place, but I'll be sure to check the database of Planet Pheromone," He states dumbly.

"Why don't you return to your planet already if you're going to joke around?" I growl.

"Ehh… maybe I should find your sense of humor there," He chuckles.

I scoff in exasperation, "I was being serious," I replied curtly before collecting our dishes and setting them in the sink. "Whatever, it's late. Let's go."

Well, with that said, we finally head out.

 **5-5**

"Usui? What are you doing here?"

We both turn to our left, spotting **Yuuki Rito** leaving his house.

"Ah, Short-kun," Usui casually waves a hand at him, "Long time no see. How's your venture to capture Sairenji-chan's heart?"

Yuuki blinks, and scratches the back of his head, "Oh, haha… Well… I was actually planning to talk to her today. And yeah, cool to see you again, dude. Been some time."

"Yo," I offer the younger boy.

"Hey, Hachiman. So, what are you two up to?" Yuuki asks as he adjusts his school bag, "Isn't your apartment closer to Seika? Why did you come all the way here, Usui?"

"I felt like visiting Hikigaya-kun~" Usui grins playfully, then blinks and out at random, "Oh, isn't that Sairenji-chan?"

Yuuki becomes red and robotically turns around, "Where!? Where!?"

I blink, failing to find the bluehead. Usui leans to me and whispers, "Forgot to ask, did you tell anybody else of your situation?"

"No." I whisper back as the resident idiot looks around wildly for his crush.

"What about Aikawa-kun? He knows about the alien and the goddess, right?"

"But not about the game and my special circumstances," I mutter in response.

The short brunette frowns and turns back to the blonde, "She's not here, dude."

"Ooh, too bad~" Usui singsongs in his teasing voice, facing Yuuki again, "You must have missed her~"

"You were like a dog in heat," I add mercilessly.

Yuuki let's out a sigh of relief, "Well, I wasn't really prepared to see her, you know?"

"Is that why you looked so eager at the thought of her being around?" I ask offhandedly.

Yuuki reddens and begins to sputter. As he was about to respond, another door is opened, at the other side to the right. My other neighbor, **Aikawa Ayumu** , who yawned before approaching to us three. Just what I needed… Oi, oi, it's pretty cold out here, why are you were just in a simple shirt?

"You guys," Aikawa notices the blonde, who turned to him, sporting a cocky smile, "Eh? What is this guy doing here?"

Usui chuckles, pocketing his hands, "Hey there, Lazy-kun~"

Aikawa deadpans, "Well, is this some sort of gathering or something?" He massages his neck, "Oh, is it about Yukihira? He's leaving after today, right? Are you going to plan a goodbye party for him or something?"

Oh, yeah. He did say that he would be returning to that culinary academy of his in Tokyo.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 05**

* * *

"Heehh… I haven't seen Yukihira-kun since he left some time ago," He tilts his head as if mulling over something, "Maybe I should swing by, Misa-chan isn't scheduled to work today."

It always comes back to that maid for him, doesn't it?

"Yeah, we should all go and have a party!" Yuuki raises a fist in excitement, "Let's tell the rest of the guys!"

Aikawa shrugs his shoulders, "I was planning to take a relaxing nap, but I suppose I can go, too."

Yuuki nods, "What about you two?" He asks hopefully.

Of course, my automatic response would be no. But I have to play nice, and since Yukihira will be the center of attention, I might be able to get away with hiding in the corner.

"Sure." I shrug my shoulders.

"Eehh…" Usui smiles, "It's hardly a party when you have to cook your own food, and have to feed everyone else for free."

Aikawa smirks, "Not when you love cooking like Souma does. I swear that guy would never mind cooking for his friends."

"Oh… is that another way of saying you're freeloaders?" I ask cleverly.

Usui chuckles at my remark, "Wouldn't that apply to the both of us as well?"

I flinch at that, grunting in exasperation, "At least I'd admit it and not give a runaround."

Usui laughs at that, as Yuuki looks on, sweat dropping.

"Weren't you supposed to say something cool instead…?"

"Hikigaya is fresh out of those," Usui teases.

I blink, a sudden realization coming to me. Was this what they experienced? Hayama, Miura, Yuigahama, Ebina, Tobe and that nameless duo? But I have to wonder, are we like them? Shallow ties that we pretend are meaningful? Would a single deviance between this group cause its implosion? I can't help but feel curious if we're the same. If it was, I'd probably do all I can to destroy it. I protected it back in my world because I thought there may have been something genuine hidden between them and I almost lost everything back when I hadn't realized just how important it was to me.

No, I wouldn't put up with one in this world. If my ties to these guys are superficial, I won't be asked to pretend to be as close of friends as they think we are.

But… If that wasn't the case… Well, it'd be both shocking and interesting.

"Alright!" Yuuki exclaims, "Let's meet at Souma's restaurant after school!"

Aikawa lazily shrugs his shoulders, "Sounds good to me."

"Well, I guess I'll come along." Usui also shrugs and turns to me with a wry smile, "What about you, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Might as well," I answered casually, "Free food tastes the best."

The boy with greish, almost white hair grins snarkily, "Say what about freeloaders?" I twitch an eyebrow at Akikawa's cocky tone.

"Like I said, I didn't hide it by saying Yukihira is happy about it," I mutter.

"You got a point," Aikawa agrees, "Can't deny it. I'll give a call to Harima."

Usui shakes his head, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

I blink, Yuuki doing just the same. Is it me or was there this wrong and evil glint in his eyes? Just what the heck are you planning, Usui?

Considering his teasing nature, not to mention his undeniable awareness of his surroundings, I'm positive about this guy pranking the delinquent. He'll probably use that girl he likes for it.

"A-alright?" Yuuki forces a smile while sweat dropping, "Then I'll give a call to Tomoya to let him know." He gives a glance at his phone, "Ow, I think Tomoki arrives today to Chiba for the weekend."

Tomoki sounds familiar… Wasn't that the guy that told me he was chained to an angel or something along those lines? I'd blow it off as insanity, but considering what happened these last few days…

"Why don't you give him a call, Hachiman?" Yuuki suggests, "You two investigated a lot about the sea freezing before he returned to his town, right?"

Is… that right? Huh… This person, Tomoki, could know something worthwhile. Maybe talking to him could give me valuable information about myself and that ocean freezing my former self was interested in.

"…I'll send him a message when I get to class."

"Then it's all set!" Yuuki nods his head cheerfully, "I'll talk to Haruna-chan today and tell you all later! I promise!"

Hoh… so he's indeed dead set on that.

"Pfft," Usui chuckles before chiming in his usual teasing tone, "Try your best, Short-kun~"

The words may sound reassuring, but your voice says otherwise, Blondie.

Aikawa puts a hand under his chin in amusement, "I'll say it again, dude. Having a girlfriend is probably too stressing. I'd rather have a peaceful life than dealing with that."

Huh…? I can't really say he's wrong there.

Humans seek to interact with one another, and depending on the age of a certain individual, that need of forming relationships could prove to be stronger. I would say it's unnecessary, but sadly enough, it can't be avoided as the human race can only exist and progress through societies.

Although, does that mean that pursuing a romantic relationship is as important as establishing this bonds? Not necessarily, I've learned that one person cannot advance through life by themselves and will need others eventually, but romance isn't specifically required.

I… don't really know anything when it comes to romance. What I experienced were mere infatuations, nothing that can be called love. Even before I arrived… I wasn't really sure what my relationship with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama was. But it was something that was important to me.

Whatever the case, Aikawa is correct to some extent as romantic relationships usually led people to reveal their true nature, usually to the worst. Having one is just asking for trouble and even depression should those involved make mistakes.

Well, this doesn't even have to concern me, I'm not getting involved in one.

"You just say that because you're too lazy to even notice a girl," Yuuki shoots back at him, "I don't even know how can you ignore Hiramatsu-san! She's kind, and pretty cute, and bothers talking to you despite that you avoid everybody in school."

I cocked an eyebrow at that. So, Aikawa's also a loner? What is this? Is everyone of them a loner of sorts? Although thinking about it carefully, Yuuki also seems to be a loner himself, considering the hate he received for apparently destroying the garden plants, even if he didn't, and the fact that hanging out with my former self gave him a bad reputation.

I blink in realization. What about the others…?

Harima, considering delinquent reputation, is most likely feared in his school, which would automatically grant him the title of loner. Usui proved me yesterday he was one too before he met that maid of his… I'm not sure about the otaku, though I know nothing of him. But if he's the sort to respect Zaimokuza, I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his own too.

Geez… are we some sort of a League of Loners or something? I'm not going to find out that we have this secret base with code words and membership rings, right? That'd be ridiculous.

Aikawa averts his gaze awkwardly, "She's nice to everybody, so it doesn't really matter. Just drop it, Rito. You have your own trouble to deal with. Besides, I _do_ talk with my classmates… I would even call them friends, you know?"

Yuuki scratches his head, "Not when you never hang out with them, but suit yourself, Ayumu. I was just saying."

"Well, I just want a peaceful life," Aikawa mutters. "Cozy days when I can just relax are great, and bothering with a girl or anybody else would go against it. Hanging out with you guys is wild enough already."

Usui chuckles, "That's a lame excuse, Lazy-kun."

I twitch an eyebrow, "Whatever, let's just go already or we'll be late."

Usui nods his head, "Hai, hai. We'll meet at Yukihira's then."

Yuuki nods his head in affirmative while Aikawa shrugs his shoulders, "Since we leave early today, it'll be right after school I suppose."

"Yeah," The shortest of us confirms.

"I guess…" Suddenly, it dawns on me, the fact that I already made plans with the crybaby Takao and that Tendou girl . "Ah, umm… I… might have something to do actually…"

Yuuki blinks, "Really? Well, that's a bummer."

Usui steps up to me, "Hey now, don't back out now, Hikigaya. Everyone will be there."

It's not like I really want to go, I'm sure I'll learn something if I do. I suppose I could ditch Takao, but I'll probably never hear the end of it, considering the whiner she seems to be. Well, this is my chance to learn about her as she was apparently close to my former self. With Tendou there, I could even make some progress in the game… maybe?

If I manage to make that girl buy her game quick, I could go to the restaurant after that. Might as well see how this goes… feels like I'm working dammit.

"I'll drop by later…" They stare at me, "Oi, I said I'm going. Stop it with those creepy stares."

"You'd better," Aikawa deadpans. "Harima told us that you two met a gamer girl. And that she was 'alright,' which means 'cute' in his language. You gotta fill us in about that."

"Tch… You don't bother with your own life and you care about that?" I ask evenly, deadpanning as well.

"Don't play with our hearts, Hikigaya. We'll wait for you~" Usui sing songs.

I roll my eyes as Usui and Aikawa leave together, the latter waving a hand at us, "See ya guys later!"

Mmm…? Their schools must be located in the same direction for them to leave together. I recall Usui mentioning that he wasn't that fond of Aikawa, Yuuki and the otaku. Well, I suppose that they can get along even if that's the case.

Though, maybe he bothered to interact in order to make things easier for me. I glance back at the disappearing form of the blonde. Huh… Maybe.

"Let's go, Hachiman!" Yuuki says while moving forward.

I stare blankly as he moves before letting out a sigh.

 **5-6**

"I guess Souma isn't here. Maybe he's doing some shopping to restock his groceries."

I glance at Yuuki after he made one last attempt of knocking the door of Restaurant Yukihira, to no avail. Well, can't be helped I suppose.

"Probably," I mutter.

"Should I give him a call?" Yuuki asks.

"Well, we'll see him later anyway."

"Sure enough," He shrugs his shoulders.

 **5-7**

Lunch break at Sobu.

I'm actually pleased that nothing major happened upon arriving to Sobu. Yuuki simply left for his school. Surprisingly, or I should say unsurprisingly considering their behavior around each other, I didn't see Sairenji, and this time I was able to avoid seeing that annoying Kote-something girl again. Putting aside Usui's intrusion in my house and whatever I saw with those glasses, this day has been rather uneventful since. That may change with Takao and Tendou's outing to the game store, or the gathering in Yukihira's restaurant. I just know that I'm going to suffer constant headaches during both events.

The Fire Queen **Miura Yumiko** was currently staring at me, with an expectant look on her face too.

She's probably waiting for me so we can eat lunch together again. This is going to become a regular thing, isn't it? In any case, I still have to contact that guy called Tomoki. I wonder if I have his contact info… Wait, Miura is still staring… she's waiting for me, isn't she?

* Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you.*

Miura blinks at the sound of her phone, and hurriedly reads my message. Not even two seconds pass as she is already writing her reply, looking so focused that it's actually cute.

\- Why, Hikio? (ಠ_ಠ)

I blink and notice her glaring at me. Dear me, she's already mad?

* Just need to write some notes. Don't worry, I'll see you there.

\- I can wait for you. (˘з˘) ~

Woman… I need some space, you know? If she's insisting this much for just the lunch break, how bad will it be later? There's no way she can know about me meeting with two girls… geez… why do I feel like I'm cheating on her? It's not like we're a couple, but…

Whatever, I don't want people hating her because of hanging out with me. It's either me going first, or she doing so. Oh… I think I can make her relent with this.

* Shiromeguri is surely waiting for you, Miura. Don't leave her hanging.

I raise my head to see her thoughtful for several seconds. She then rapidly writes me back, and sticks her tongue at me playfully before getting up and leaving the class. I huff in amusement and shake my head, as different as she acts, Miura's behavior is something I don't particularly mind.

I finally look at her message.

\- Alright, Hikio. But if you don't show up, I'll haunt you! (◣_◢)

I scoff at that, but look over my shoulder just in case. Don't say something that sounds that scary so casually, woman. Well, I'll text that guy Tomoki. He oughta be in… Wait, is he even attending classes? He's visiting Chiba, implying he lives somewhere outside of it, and depending on where could mean that he didn't go today.

Oi, shouldn't you be focused on your academics before hanging out with the rest of us? Unless his school doesn't include Saturday classes?

Well, he must have a good reason for coming here, I suppose.

\- Oi. If you already got here, everyone's gathering at Restaurant Yukihira after classes for a brief reunion since Yukihira's leaving again soon.*

Well, that should be enough I think. If he's part of this group, I'm sure he knows where Yukihira's restaurant is, although it's only an assumption on my part. Should he not know, he'll just have to bother calling one of us to ask about it. I did my part, nobody can blame me if he doesn't show up.

I got some other messages too, I suppose I should just read them before seeing Miura and Shiromeguri. I would appreciate no more death threats. I already had to block the other numbers from when I first got here, I'd rather not have to go through that hassle again.

Mmm… seven messages, and three are death threats indeed. Just how on earth do these people even know my number? I'll just block them and move on.

Damn… one of them is from that damned woman, **Yukinoshita Haruno**. I don't want to read it, but I have no other choice. She might not qualify as a candidate due to her age, but she may hold useful information. She might also be able to tell me whether or not her sister and I are familiar with each other. It would be too much of a coincidence if I only had a relationship with someone three years my senior rather than her younger sister who's my age.

And… She unfortunately already has an established relationship with me. One that everyone knows about. I can't just cut ties from her all of a sudden.

\- Hachi-kun~ You've been sooooo silent lately. What's wrong…? Now you got me worried… I miss you, you know…? I miss your touch… your lips… I madly miss you forcing your way on me… I know you made me promise that I wouldn't call you, but I need you… Please, give me a call or I will do it. I don't care if my mother or Yukino-chan get mad, but I will. You don't want that, do you?

…hah?

Ugh… How the hell am I supposed to respond to this? The one person I hate the most, and I have to play along with this… whatever the hell her relationship is with me? What the hell?

Not only is she saying how she misses my physical company, she's practically threatening me to get in touch with her. Gah… That could be taken either way with this depraved woman… And what's with this 'forcing myself on her'? Is she really into that kind of play? The notoriously sadistic woman back in my world is a closet masochist here? What a fucking joke.

Seriously, if that disgusting collection in his closet hadn't already convinced me, I would have said that previous self of mine was a damn pervert, in a league that I would call sick.

I have to think this through carefully. I have to keep her at bay and at the same time, keep her under control. Ignoring this new disgusting facade of hers, I'm pretty sure she's still as capable and calculating as she is in my world, and her threat actually shows how far she would go for her own desires, even considering going against her mother's will and Yukinoshita's.

Just what the heck is going on? What's my past with the Yukinoshita family?

Despite how much aversion I feel towards Haruno and these bothersome circumstances, I'm gonna have to avoid showing it. For my sake… and Yukinoshita's too… damnit.

* Calm down. I've been stuck with schoolwork and some family matters. It's not like I don't have a life, but I won't be going anywhere if that is what you're worried about.

I'm cringing internally. To think I just wrote that to give Haruno a false sense of security. Well, I just hope this is enough to get her off my back for a while. Though I'm sure she's going to be annoying me for requests for my company regularly.

I'll worry about that when I decide to bother with her, but right now, I have too much on my plate.

The next message is from… wait, it's from a certain pleasant-mouthed blonde girl.

\- Hello Hikigaya-kun. It's Tendou, we exchanged contacts yesterday, remember? I talked to Takao and she's actually ecstatic about me coming too. Isn't that great? (ᵔᴥᵔ)

That makes things easier for me. If Takao can be distracted by a gamer of her fellow gender talking about the game she wants, the less I'll be expected to participate in conversations.

* Ah, sure. I figured she'd like the additional company.

Alright… next is… Suou again. Hoh…

\- Wassup, Higikaya! (•‿•) Wanna hang out today? I know u'll be coming 2 my sweet home 2morrow, but I have nuthing 2 do today. XD Wut do u say?

This girl sure is energetic. Though it's pretty surprising how willingly she seems to want to hang out with me when we don't know each other. Then again, she's already invited me to her home. I appreciate the enthusiasm(lol), Suou, but don't you think you should be a little more cautious? There's a serial killer roaming Chiba, you know?

And at least make sure to spell my name right even if you engage in 'text talk'.

In any case, I'm already plenty busy later, so I'm going to have to turn her down.

* I already have plans for today. Sorry.

I'm positive that Suou will whine about it, given her personality. But meh, it can't be helped.

As I'm about to read the last message, a new one pops up. Mmm? It's from...

Sairenji? Oh, we exchanged contacts yesterday now that I recall. I assume she's using her own lunch break to text me.

\- Hikigaya-senpai. Hello… It's kind of embarrassing to message a boy, but I just wanted to say hi… Yuuki-kun seems happy today… It makes me glad that he's cheerful today. About what we spoke of yesterday, I think we should wait a bit. Midterms are starting next week for us, and I don't want to distract Yuuki-kun with… you know… Besides, Sobu's midterms begin in two weeks, right? So I think you should focus on that before anything else. I hope you have a good day.

* Right. Thanks.

And the last is from Takao, huh?

\- Hachiman, so you met Karen!? This was supposed to be our outing! I like hanging out with her, but there were some things I wanted to ask you in private! About… you know what…

Wait, didn't she want to buy a game? Or was that just an excuse? So much for being 'ecstatic' for a classic game. And didn't Tendou say you were excited at her joining us?

* I ran into her yesterday. I thought you'd enjoy having a gamer to talk to.

More like, have someone you'd actually get along with to talk to rather than me putting up with your nonsense. I still can't believe she pulled the crybaby card… is she really a high school student?

Crap, how much time have I spent of lunch break already? Miura isn't going to be happy. I raise from my seat, noticing Kawa-something sleeping over her desk. Well, that's actually a good way to spend lunch break, I admit. I do wonder though if this version of her also had a part-time job that consumes her energy.

Just as I reach the door, my phone vibrates, signalling a new message. I continue to walk as I read Takao's reply, ignoring the girl that almost bumped into me, who yelped when I left the class.

\- I know, but I need your advice… and I just can't ask you about 'that' with someone around. Baka Hachiman! You're so inconsiderate! Stupid, dummy!

I roll my eyes. Who can understand women? First they say one thing, and then they come up with another. Well, Tendou is so naive, thinking that her 'friend' will be happy to have her around. Friendships they call it, huh… Disappointing.

* Aren't you the one being inconsiderate here? Your friend Tendou was actually looking forward to buy games with you since you're always busy with Aki's project.

I continue to advance through the corridor, my destination, the tennis courts. As I walk down the stairs, another message from Takao arrives.

\- She was? …sorry… I haven't seen you in days, and I wanted to talk with you a bit… I haven't made any progress with you-know-who and my competition is increasing. Even Roka has noticed it… Don't mind me then… we can leave that for another day. I'll meet up with Karen and see you at the game store then. (^-^)

* Sure.

I wonder who this 'you-know-who' was? I can only assume she's trying to win a competition or something in her school, but making progress with someone… why does that sound familiar?

No use thinking about that, she'll probably bring it up when she thinks is possible. Now, she didn't tell me the name of the store, so it's probably one I should know. It must be the store where I met Tendou. I just hope we don't run again into those 14 Demons, or whatever those delinquents were called, again.

I finally reach the tennis court, noticing where Miura and Shiromeguri sat and chatting by the staircase. They haven't noticed me yet so I'll just use Stealth Hikki and slip behind them and pretend like I was always there.

I slowly made my way towards them and successfully reach my intended spot, although a bit away from the two. Any closer and they would obviously notice me. My stealth skill is good but not that good.

I unpack the bento Belldandy left prepared, even before I went to have breakfast according my blonde companion. I'm actually a bit intimidated by her overwhelming kindness… she really got me yesterday.

Ah~ her food is glorious as usual. Almost for a second I felt like I was flying on heaven. After swallowing a puff of godly-made rice, I turn to my left only to find myself satisfied as the two still seemed to be engaged in their conversation.

Alright… it seems my plan worked somehow. Something good at last. I continue to dig in the bento to my heart's content and… they were still talking among themselves? I cocked an eyebrow before I stare at the two. It just seemed as if they were ignoring me.

Are they doing it on purpose? Well, it's better this way. It's been embarrassing enough to deal with Miura's bold display of her affections towards me since she confessed, so I'd rather relax this time.

Minutes passed as I enjoy myself, drinking the coffee Belldandy prepared in a thermos. Now I don't have to spend money on buying MAX Coffee, although I will still buy one from time to time. I wouldn't dare to give my back to my precious brewed drink.

I look at my phone upon sensing a vibration. It's a message from Suou apparently. I'm sure she's going to whine for turning her down, or at least she'll insult me.

\- Jerk! xp haVe a gud day!1! o

Heh, figures… Well, I can't help smirking at that. While I first found Suou problematic, considering that she punched me out of embarrassment, she's actually sort of… amusing… I guess… the more I interact with her. I think she may be the first tomboy I've ever met. I never thought they could be this interesting.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 06**

* * *

Suddenly, something pinches my cheek. I blink and turn towards the perpetrator of such an act with a scowl on my face, which disappears almost instantly as I find myself being subjected to Miura's glare. It would have been scarier but she was puffing her cheeks so, no, it was in fact, cute.

"W-what is it?"

Her green eyes drill into mine as she leans towards me. Oi woman, you're doing something really dangerous here…

"Hikio. You're late…" She starts as I back away from her, "You thought I wouldn't notice how long it took you to get here?" I grimaced slightly, forcing myself to remain calm, "And the worse is that you make no attempt of apologizing or, like, even talking to us!"

Gah… It was naive of me to think I succeeded. Miura must have some sort of skill that counteracts with Stealth Hikki!

My senpai, **Shiromeguri Meguri** , sits at my other side, smiling nervously, "Yeah, we actually feigned not noticing you so you would try to speak to us…" She leaned her head cutely, "Guess our plan didn't work. Hachiman-kun is such a dummy." My senpai giggles.

So it was that, huh? Give me a break here you two… I'm not the kind to easily catch these kinds of social cues, dammit.

"…I didn't want to interrupt you two."

"It, like, looked like you were enjoying yourself without us…" Miura pouts, "You were looking at your phone with that creepy smile…" She bites her lip, "It's gross…"

I sputter a bit. I really didn't miss those type of comments… "…It wasn't like that." I look away with a frown.

Are my smiles really that creepy? It's a wonder how my self esteem hasn't been torn to shreds hearing these kinds of comments so often. I guess that speaks volumes about the integrity of my character. Hah~ I really am a person of high quality!

Miura drops her gaze, "A-ah. N-no… I didn't mean it like that." She grabs the sleeve of my blazer, still refusing to look at me. "I know I shouldn't be angry, I have no right to demand anything from you. But… I just, like… want to spend as much time as I can with you, Hikio…"

I press my lips hard, doing whatever possible to contain a blush from spreading. Dear me, this girl just knows how to make me embarrassed… or anyone for that matter. The fact that she's so vocal of her feelings and wishes is rather impressive, and somewhat admirable… if not for the fact that she was making a mistake by choosing me as the receptor of her infatuation.

"Well…" I massage the back of my neck as I search for a reply.

"…Can't I?" She leans to me, looking so fragile that I just want to protect her forever! Gah! You have to calm down, Hachiman! You must… resist…

"I… don't… see why not…" I respond weakly.

Someone then tugs my blazer from the other side, "I want to spend time with Hachiman-kun, too. As much as I can… before the year ends…"

This is too much! My heart will stop at any moment if you two keep this up!

"Sure…" I say uncertainly to my bubbly senpai.

Her grip on my blazer tightens, her green eyes shining with hope, "You mean it, Hachiman-kun?" I nodded my head, "You can't go back on your word!"

The two stare at me expectantly, so I clear my throat and stand up, "I won't."

My relationship with these two is pretty new, both on their parts as well as mine. The previous Hachiman had not bothered with Shiromeguri even though she silently supported him. In Miura's case… What he did to her was simply unforgivable. It may have not been my sin, but, sharing bodies with him makes me inherit every wrong that he ever committed. This being one of many.

Maybe it's my bias because they're people I recognize and their relationship with me is fairly positive. Maybe I'm desperate to have familiar faces in my life even if I didn't have the best relationship with their original selves. I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think fixing his mistakes when it comes to these two is wrong.

Whatever this leads me to, I'll accept it without having any regrets.

"Miura… Shiromeguri…" They blink at my call, before I turn around, giving them my back as I stare at the horizon, "Thanks…"

The bell rings. Signalling that our break has ended.

 **5-8**

End of classes.

Crap… now I'm in trouble.

I tried but I couldn't come up with an excuse to prevent Miura and Shiromeguri from tagging along with me once school ended. I may just be killed if Miura finds out I agreed to an outing with two other girls. What am I going to do now?

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I check it out.

\- Hikio, let's go! I want to try some desserts! ヾ(｡^ω^｡)ノ

Damn…

How exactly do I break it to them without incurring the Fire Queen's wrath? Maybe I can say that I'm needed at home today? Ack, but what if Miura brings up Deviluke and gets mad anyway?

Before I'm able to respond to her message I notice a certain less-tolerable blonde riajuu get up from behind my desk and walk up to her. Miura blinks in surprise as **Hayama Hayato** calls for her attention. He sends her one of his usually fake smiles and says something to her. I feel a sense of pleasure at seeing her not blush at him, only simply paying attention before I remember why, her liking _me_ instead.

Ugh… That's just too weird.

Because of their distance and the general noise in the classroom, I'm unable to catch what they're talking about. I do however notice Miura take occasional glances in my direction as Hayama pesters her. Maybe she's scared that I'll ignore her request and leave without her?

I feel my phone vibrate again. I glance at it. Shiromeguri, eh?

\- Hachiman-kun. I don't think I can join you or Yumiko-chan after classes today. We're having trouble with the Presidential Elections, and I need to address our situation with the faculty. (ó﹏ò｡)

Hoh… How nostalgic. Trouble with the elections in this world too, senpai? I send a brief 'Don't worry about it.' to Megu-Megu-Megurin, as I remember the elections back in my world. It's what led me to meet that foxy, sly kohai of mine after all.

" _I told you to never speak to me again!"_

Mmm… That's right. She's not a particular fan of mine here, is she?

I'm not sure how I'm supposed to keep tabs on her when she wants nothing to do with me. Unlike with Miura and Shiromeguri, whatever bridge my previous self had with Isshiki was burned by him in some manner. It may be past mending by apology.

Suddenly I notice someone standing beside me. I cringe internally at the idea of Yuigahama trying to talk to me again, but upon looking to this person, it was Miura, who sported a frown. I blink, a little startled.

"Hikio… Meguri is having some problems with the elections of the next student council president, and Hayato told me the Service Club will, like, support her, but…" She bites her lip, dripping her gaze, "I don't want to leave her alone, you know?" I cocked an eyebrow, something she caught immediately, "I-I would ask you to help her, too, but you don't like the others in the Service Club…"

I can notice that fake blonde gazing at Miura in disbelief. Heh, you don't like this don't you? An innocent girl like Miura talking to a miscreant such as me? For all I care, really… Maybe I should use this opportunity to annoy him… just for a bit of entertainment.

"I see…" I nodded my head, with a subtle curl of my lips, "Well, it can't be helped. Be sure to help Shiromeguri out. We'll hang out some other time." I stand up, picking my bag and pat her head, causing her to blush, subtly glancing at the frown forming on Hayama's face. Heh… what can you say now, fake hero?

"Y-yeah, Hikio… in c-case we finish sooner, I'll let you know." She responds, her eyes unable to meet mine. That's too cute Miura-tan! You're one step closer to being in Totsuka's league! How could that be possible!?

"Sure thing. Laters, Miura." I nodded once more and walk out of the class, not before sparing Hayama a cocky smirk. Seeing his face contorted into a scowl, makes me feel fuzzy inside.

Heh… now I'm starting to sound like a villain. But how can I resist attacking that guy's riajuu facade? Chances like this don't come often, so I might as well enjoy them. In any case, Miura doesn't care that her 'friend' isn't fond of me, and I'm sure he will voice his opinion about the matter… not that it will change anything knowing Miura. She's a bit too strong-minded to allow others to influence her on these things so easily. And since she's not charmed by Hayama's aura of charisma, well, that makes him even less effective.

"Bye Hikio! Don't go looking for trouble!" Miura shouts as I walk into the corridor.

"As if…" I mutter before heading out.

 **5-9**

Well, I can't deny I got lucky right then. The Student Council elections managed to prevent my massacre from occurring. And thinking about it, it feels weird that I won't be involved in those affairs. Granted, I'd rather not relive the strenuous times I went through in the Service Club. Still, it makes me wonder…

Will Ishikki be experiencing the same problem as the one in my world? Should that be the case, things may change now that I won't be convincing her of becoming the president. I'm actually interested in how it will turn out.

Well, as long as I'm not dragged into it, it's not my problem to deal with.

I didn't run into Sairenji or anybody else when I left Sobu, which was welcomed. Nothing better than walking alone without having to engage in conversation. Seriously, this is an unusual event, being on my own, that is. One of the aspects I preferred back in my world, is uncommon in this one. Let me take full advantage of it as I retrace my steps back to that game store.

But like always, good things don't last forever. No matter how much you'd wish them to…

Ah, come back peaceful solitude!

Feh… In time far less than I would have liked, I'm currently standing in front of the gaming store from yesterday. There was no sign of Tendou outside, or any other girl that could have been Takao. There were however, many male students from different school congregated outside, most of them looking inside the store through the windows.

I approach them to get a glance of whatever caught their attention. Then I blink, recognizing **Tendou Karen** with another girl browsing the selection of games displayed in the store. The two seemed unaware of all the attention they were drawing outside.

Hormonal teens, huh? Hot-headed males crowding to contemplate girls of remarkable beauty. Especially when said beautiful girls are gamers. It's so cliche and lame that makes me wonder how pathetic they could be, considering that most of these teens usually settle with just admiring from afar than ever trying to speak to a girl they fancy. Can't say I wasn't one when I was younger, but one can learn from mistakes.

I sure did so.

Whatever the case, I assume the unfamiliar girl next to Tendou is **Takao**.

This girl's wearing a uniform, but from another school. I think I saw that particular uniform on some girl during my visit to Maid Latte, on one of the few females that visited the cafe yesterday. It was a brief glance so I'm not entirely sure. The new brunette's uniform was composed of a white shirt under a dark turquoise vest, a grayish blue ribbon around the neck, a black skirt, long socks, and brown shoes.

As for her appearance, Takao had quite the looks, and even from here, it was quite noticeable. She had fair skin, light brown hair and… yep, matching eyes. Her hair was really long and reached down her waist, tied into a braid with a hair tie. Bangs and locks of hair framed her face. She also used a red headband.

Well, I can't really deny these two were quite the sight, but it's only a superficial attribute. Besides, there have only been two girls whose presence together took my breath away every time. And it's not these two.

Mmm… I really have to stop doing that…

Well, Tendou showed to be reasonable enough despite her outburst once she was caught liking games. I'm not entirely sure what the problem was, but she said something about trying to revive some gaming club in her school, or I think she did at least. So much happened last night that I sort of wrote off what she ranted about. I'm human, sue me. Once she relaxed, she was easy enough to converse with. In fact, she was quite willing to exchange contacts with me, surprisingly so.

Now, from here Takao seems to be rather normal, however, considering all her whining about me ignoring her, being mean to her and making Tendou tag along with us, it's not hard to tell that she's quite immature, and that's not even including the crybaby part of her.

Seriously… A high school student crying about someone not paying attention to them… How pathetic is that? Usually that kind of thing is meant for the superficial infatuations the idiots of youth experience. But between two supposedly 'platonic' acquaintances? I've never heard of that sort of thing.

Everything about this Takao girl tells me that she's nothing but trouble. And I curse the game and the previous Hachiman for making me have to bother with that girl. She's fairly annoying, she's pushy when it comes to her own desires without caring about what I want, and when she doesn't get her way she starts crying like some brat.

Even Deviluke scores two out of three, one and a half if I'm being generous.

Tch… why am I here again?

Whatever. The quicker I get this over with, the sooner I'll be… dealing with a… party…

Gah… It'll just be out of the frying pan and into the fire, won't it? Damn it…

Whatever the case, I could swear neither of them looked how one would think of hardcore gamers. Looks are really deceiving, huh…?

Well, there's no use standing here. I should hurry inside and deal with this already…

I make my way inside the store, catching the attention of the male crowd as I do. I ignore them and look around the store. There was a stand displaying phones and tablets near the entrance, and even a poster of some girl in a bathing suit. Seems this store also sells dvds.

Advancing further, I reach the stands where games are on display for one to pick. It's rather impressive to see the amount of games inside the store. Maybe I could buy one for my dear Vita-chan now that I'm here. Oh, I didn't bring enough money. Geez…

I feel a vibration in my pocket, rapidly coming to grips that it's my phone. I raised an eyebrow, seeing who the message was from. I check it after heaving a sigh.

Hikigaya~ I have the feeling that you're going to have 'fun' with Gamer-chan today~ If you want to know the basics, she's really easy to tease, while somewhat stubborn and a rather huge whiner. I figure you don't have patience for that kind of person. So if you want my advice, it'd be better for you to focus on talking about the games she likes to keep her under control. There's another thing about some guy she likes, but I'm sure you'll find out eventually. You're welcome, Hi. ki. ga. ya~

Geh… I want to be grateful for the advice, but I can practically hear Pretty Boy's teasing tone just from reading this… But my main problem is…

* How the hell did you know?

I don't recall anyone knowing about this. Harima was the only one who was there when I invited Tendou along. Guess that guy managed to blab about it to Usui when I wasn't around.

Delinquent-kun is a surprisingly good source of trivial information~ Good luck~

I knew it! Annoying! This guy's really annoying!

"Hachiman?"

The sudden call of my name interrupts my focus. I turn to my left to finally meet gazes with Takao. We stare at one another before she struts up to me with a furious gait, putting her hands on her hips. Oh boy…

"…Yeah…?" I respond to her call with uncertainty.

It is during her stomping march that I notice it, er, _them_ … How could I not? They're probably as prominent as Gahama-san's. Possibly even more so… not that it really matters… I guess… yeah…

It takes a bit for me to keep my eyes on her face. _They_ must have their own gravity well that forces my gaze onto them. Yep, it's definitely that. It's their fau- I mean, her fault… Totally not my fault at all.

In an effort to protect my chivalrous nature, I avert my gaze. There's no response from her, but I can see her standing just in front of me, even if I'm avoiding looking at her directly. I hope she didn't notice the fact that I looked to where I shouldn't have… well… it's not like I meant to…

She's still standing in front of me without speaking… uh… what is she waiting for? She called out to me. Social protocol dictates that you answer a person once you grab their attention.

After a few moments of silence, I start to get annoyed at her just staring at me.

"What?" I ask as I finally meet her stare, a bit irritated.

I blink then, as she's puffing her cheeks in a childish manner. Seriously, how old are you?

"You're hiding something…" She says slowly.

"You know in most societies, it's considered impolite to yell at someone and not greet them properly, right?" I state offhandedly and she frowns.

"You are…" Her frown evaporates all of a sudden, replaced by confusion, "You're different…"

Well, there's not really any way to avoid those kinds of accusations. I don't know how I'm supposed to act with everyone here. Well, the best thing to do is cause a diversion.

"Am I?" I shrug, before gesturing to my eyes, "Everyone's been picking on these for a while now. Must be that."

Takao narrows her gaze, "What are you talking about? I meant, why do you seem so stiff?" She deadpans, "Your eyes are as weird as always. Maybe even weirder, but why should I care about them?"

I blink at that. That was… unexpected… Someone that doesn't care about how my eyes look? Everyone I've met so far had pointed them out to me as a sign of how rotten I am. Could it be that the secret to it this whole time was for me to mention them first?!

Well, she still insulted them anyway, so it's not completely inescapable…

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun!" I blink once more as the blonde, Tendou, makes her appearance from behind Takao. She smiles brightly and nods her head in greeting. "Hello, we were waiting for you!"

"Yo," I greet lamely, "We meet again."

"Yes we have," She leans her head to the side in a rather cute manner, "Takao told me a lot about you. I hope we get along as you do with her." She suddenly stares blankly at me, "Your rude friend isn't here, I hope?"

"He isn't," I answer, "Uh, sorry about yesterday. He doesn't really think before speaking… most of the time."

Harima, huh? Looks like he made a bad impression on her yesterday. Not surprising considering how he laughed at her tripping and then proceeded to insult her due to her blonde hair. Be thankful idiot, I'm apologizing for you.

Tendou seems pleased, "Oh, it's not really a problem. As long as he doesn't do that to another person, it's all good to me."

Hoh… What pleasant words. She must be another of the nice types.

"Well, he's kind of a… handful," I respond with a bit of dryness, "I can't promise he won't do it again."

"This is the first time Hachiman ignores me…" I blink at a depressed voice reaching my earshot. It was barely audible but I could still hear it.

Oh, crap… And I initially came here for her too. It really can't be helped though, Tendou's proving to be much more pleasant company, you knooooow?

"My bad," I turn back to the other girl, "Did you need something, Takao?"

Ack… I used her given name… Couldn't I have gotten away from having to do so? Wait, what the heck's her surname anyway? My phone didn't include anything else but her name.

Tendou smiles awkwardly, "Takao? I'm sure he wasn't…"

"Why do you say that? You speak as if you know him well…" Takao mutters, looking depressed.

"You're imagining things," I interrupt her wallowing, "We only just met yesterday."

She turns to me with a glare, "It doesn't seem that way."

Dear me… she's acting a little too irrational. What's her deal? Tendou is looking between us, lost at what to do.

"It's rude to assume things without any basis," I respond evenly.

Takao averts her gaze guiltily, "…I wasn't assuming anything."

"Weren't you?" I ask with some amount of sarcasm.

She slides her gaze away from me, "M-maybe a little a bit…"

"Then?"

She looks away, "S-sorry…"

"So what did you want?" I ask her again.

The brunette bites her lip, apparently unable to respond before she actually does.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Picture 03**

* * *

"I just wanted to see my best male friend…" She responds weakly, her mouth contorting, her cheeks reddening, tears forming. "It's been a while since we saw each other…"

I stare at her blankly, "Eh?"

"But you don't seem to care! Bwaaahhhh!"

My eyes widen at her suddenly crying. Oi, oi. We're in public, don't cause a scene in front of all of these people dammit. Look! They're staring at us now!

I glance at our mutual acquaintance. Tch, even Tendou looks troubled.

"Oi!" I hiss out at her, "Stop crying. I told you I was busy."

"B-but you always made time for me…" She sobs, "Hachi-baka!"

Honestly woman, how selfish can you get? Who taught you to expect that my world revolves around you? Oi, shitty counterpart, why were you spoiling some random girl instead of Komachi? Seriously get your priorities straight dammit.

"Sorry… and calm down, would you?" I shrug, not liking that I had to apologize, "I couldn't back then. But I'm here now, aren't I?"

After wiping her tears, she nods curtly, "I guess…"

Tendou puts her hands over Takao's shoulders, "C'mon, silly. Don't be like that… Remember that you didn't have time for me because you were busy with Aki-kun's project? Hikigaya-kun must have been busy, too," The blonde shoots me a smile, "Isn't that right?"

I blink at her intrusion, well, it's welcomed so it's fine.

"Basically," I nod at the blonde girl.

Takao pursed her lips, "Alright, I get it! Sorry for overreacting!"

I cocked an eyebrow at her outburst. How childish.

"Well, what's this game you wanted?" I ask, deciding to take Usui's advice.

And just when I thought I saw it all, suddenly, their eyes became shining stars, somehow expelling light… What the heck? More anime elements? Just… how…? Ugh, forget it Hachiman…

And putting that aside, you two are starting to look seriously creepy…

"Here it is!" Takao practically shoves the game in my face, "Blue Encore! I've been meaning to buy it for a long time! I asked for this game like six months ago, and a sole copy arrived!"

"Yes! One of the RPG classics that had one of the best plots! Even better than its prequel!" Tendou adds excitedly, "Not to mention that it was one of the first games to ever allow multiple endings!"

I back away from them before they start giggling among themselves. Geez… that burst of energy was startling to say the least…

"…Is that so?" I ask slowly. I'm not really a gamer, so I doubt I'd be able to chime in without looking like anything less than an idiot. It'd be pretentious of me to even try.

Before I could even blink, I find myself being dragged by my arm by Takao, who cheerfully giggled. Oi, oi… Is there really a need to touch me? You could've just told me to follow you instead…

I try my best to hide my grimace and not fight back against her tugging. No, hey wait… I can feel _them_! Stop it! Get my arm away from _them_!

"C'mon Hachiman, now that we're here, let's get you something for your Vita too!" Takao said excitedly.

Tendou smiled brightly before she makes her way towards another part of the store, some games catching her interest, leaving me alone with this girl… just my rotten luck.

"S-sure…" I mutter out. That enthusiasm is a lot more that I'm used to dealing with…

Takao picked some potential games for Vita-chan, and shoved them to my chest. Oi, oi! I didn't bring money for this kind of splurge. Weren't you supposed to be the one buying stuff? I can't afford any of this right now!

"Oi, Takao. I don't have money on me right now. I can't buy all this," I point out, giving a glance at the games.

Platformers, and Dating RPGs? Well, it's not like I haven't played these genres before. Though I don't recognize some of these titles at all. **PoL HxD: Time Hunter**? What is this?

Takao sighed, "Really, Hachiman. Don't be so dumb! I'll buy this for you of course."

"No, wait. It's fine, you don't have to." I reject her offer. It's one thing to have free food, but taking gifts without reimbursement? No thanks, I don't want to feel like I owe her.

She looks at me irritated, letting go of my arm and standing before me with a glare on her face, "This is the least I can do for having you accompany me here, Hachiman." She puts her hands on her hips, deadpanning, "Besides… I want to make up to you for all the times you were there for me. These games may not be much, but…"

"It's fine, really," I assured her, "You don't need to do that."

Tch… I don't know what my previous self did for this girl that she feels the need to repay me for it, but I have no desire to take any kind of compensation. It's nothing really to do with her, but it's more because I've done nothing to deserve being reimbursed. If I take it, then I feel as though I'm abusing her generosity.

Even back in my world, I never did anything that was worth being thanked for. And I never acted for gratitude in the first place.

I was already cornered into hearing Miura's confession, and I still feel sick about it whenever I'm reminded about it. It wasn't meant for me, nor was I deserving of listening to that kind of thing…

I could admit that I let Miura have the chance to confess as I didn't keep her at bay as my previous self did, which would mean that I'm at fault here, but still… she wasn't thinking about 'me' when she said those embarrassing words. I just… can't relent on this matter.

I don't want to do it again.

"Mmm…" I blink, hearing a sound, only to blink once more. Takao was puffing her cheeks, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. What now?

"Mean Baka-Hachiman…" She says, her cheeks gaining color, "Can't you just accept it? You're making me feel bad and stupid."

"It's not about being mean…" I mutter, "I just don't think you should feel the need to do that."

"But I just wanted to give something to you…" Takao mutters, her voice breaking, "Bwahhhh!"

I suppress a groan. She's crying again… Honestly, I'm trying to be nice here and say that she doesn't need to pay me for whatever help I gave her. Isn't that usually seen as being thoughtful?

I know that I'm not good with crying girls, but knowing that these are basically crocodile tears really helps me not get phased by Takao acting like a brat.

Ack, I can feel glares from other customers being leveled at me… Oi, I'm not the bad guy here… I didn't do anything wrong.

"Takao? Why are you crying?" I turn to my left, the blonde girl approaching us, "Did something happen?"

The brunette sobs, wiping her tears, "Baka-Hachiman just doesn't let me thank him! That's hurtful!"

"I-is that right?" Tendou scratches her cheeks, uncertain of the situation, "Why don't you let her thank you?"

"That's not the case," I grunt out with an annoyed scowl, "I only said she doesn't need to give me anything."

Argh… What did I do to deserve having to interact with that brunette? This is so bothersome.

"I see…" The blonde nodded her head, "I don't think Hikigaya-kun would ever seek to hurt you on purpose. He must have his reasons. Right?"

I don't trust myself to say anything that isn't derisive, so I merely nod back in agreement while keeping my features cool. Usui wasn't kidding, I'm really not suited to interact with Takao on my own. What great foresight I had in inviting Tendou…

"But… But!" She wipes her tears, still sobbing slightly, "I don't get why he's acting so distant… He was never like this to me before…"

Considering I'm not the same Hikigaya you're familiar with, that's to be expected, you knoooow?

Still, I have to at least alleviate the situation.

"You're overreacting," I say sternly, recalling something Usui mentioned that should come in handy, "Besides, shouldn't you save these sort of gifts for _that_ person?" Emphasizing that word, the brunette manages to catch my intent.

Of course, I was referring to the guy she apparently likes, whoever that is, which Usui mentioned in his message. I'm glad that I'm not stuck neck-deep in someone's love affairs for a change at least. I pity the accursed soul whom Takao had decided to put her affections on, however.

Blinking, she nods her head slowly, "Oh… Y-you're right…" She averts her gaze with a frown, "I suppose… still… you're so stingy."

Ignoring that last part, I fold my arms in exasperation, "So, is there any other game you want?"

Takao glares at me, "Yes, there are others… but it's not like you really care, is it?"

Not really… I'm very tempted to say it, but I keep myself from doing so. Of course I don't, but… I have a part to play.

"It's important to _you_ , right?" I ask, leaving her to decide how to take what was left unsaid.

Tendou smiles, clutching her arm, "C'mon, Takao. I also want to check more games! Let's go!"

The brunette looks between us and sighs, "A-alright…"

The two go up ahead, and I watch them walk away in silence. With my hands in my pockets, I let out a sigh, musing about my current situation.

By all means, Takao was a piece of work to deal with. She was immature, and I'm not just talking about her obsessing over games or crying for dumb reasons, but with the fact that she strived to hog my attention to herself, acting childishly should she not get her desired results. For instance, whining just because I was greeting Tendou, or whining about me being mean when in fact I was being considerate.

Honestly. This girl… She's just a pain to deal with.

I haven't forgotten I have a game to win, but I won't act completely like that bastard to win. I'll do so by my own means and methods, while trying to keep 'myself' in… character… If Takao truly cherishes Hikigaya Hachiman, she'll have to accept the slight changes that will inevitably come. This could make my cover a bit difficult to maintain, but it's the best compromise I can come up with. I refuse to let this world change who I am.

If there is something that is as important as winning the game, it's not losing myself because of it. And I intend to do both.

I walk towards a vending machine, inserting a 100 yen coin to get a can of MAX Coffee. Then I take a seat by a sofa located by the entrance, and wait patiently for those two to finish buying whatever else they wanted to get, enjoying my drink in the meantime.

*Bzzt. Bzzt.*

I pocket out my phone, noticing that Usui was calling me. What on earth could he want? Well, at least he decided to call when those two weren't around.

Now that I think about it, this guy has really great timing. First the message just before meeting Takao, now this? Maybe he _is_ an alien.

I answer, "Yeah?"

"Hikigaya~" I hear a familiar teasing tone on the other line.

"I'm hanging up," I say flatly.

"Eehh? How mean," He complains, "And I wanted to check up on Hikigaya-kun."

I resist the urge to sigh, yet I find myself facepalming in exasperation, "What is it?"

"Oh? I can hear the irritation in your voice, Hikigaya-kun. Are you having fun with Gamer-chan and her little friend?"

"Plenty," I respond sarcastically. "Are you only going to waste my time, or do you have something useful to tell me?"

"Hikigaya-kun is no fun," Usui whines childishly before responding a bit seriously, "Shall we be expecting you at Yukihira-kun's anytime soon?"

"Probably," I glance at the girls gushing over announced games to pre-order, "These two are pretty absorbed with the games here."

I hear him chuckle lightly, "Yes, I can imagine. I've heard many stories from Yukihira-kun and Short-kun."

"Is that right?" I ask rhetorically, "Is Takao… always like _this_?"

He chuckles, "Yes she is, unfortunately. Your predecessor, had a bad habit of… Shall we say, enabling her behavior."

I merely scoff in response. Looks like I was right. That damn previous Hachiman left me with so many troubles to deal with. I can't catch a break, it seems.

I remain silent momentarily as Usui chuckles in amusement at my reaction. Offhandedly watching the two girls squeal over some game that's been teased for a release next year, I remember about the help Usui's gave me without me asking for it.

"I… uh… appreciate this… thanks I guess," I say suddenly.

"Heehh… I feel flattered," Usui's voice brightens in a way not unlike its usual teasing tone, "This new Hikigaya is thanking me."

I roll my eyes, "Don't let it get to your head, idiot." A laugh comes from him after my remark. Glancing at the female duo focused on reading some sort of game guide, I ask, "You said something about a guy she likes."

"Oh? I did, didn't I? Well, basically, there's a certain fellow she likes from Fujou High, which is her school if you don't already know. I think his surname was Kazama, I didn't catch his given name."

"Kazama?" I repeat slowly. Where have I heard that before?

"I don't know much about that, but Delinquent-kun knows him personally," I cocked an eyebrow at this revelation. "This fellow is another delinquent, a rather known one actually. I heard he became an underling of… pfft… Ultimate Darkness…"

"What…?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Why is he suppressing a laugh? Well, he did say a cringeworthy 'ominous' name… wait, I heard that name before, haven't I? Those gamer bullies from yesterday mentioned it… And I remember that Usui laughed to himself after hearing that name, so it's someone he probably knows.

"Nothing, Hikigaya-kun~" I narrow my gaze, suspecting something ominous.

"Right…"

"Oh, that guy has a cousin, who is known to stop fights between gangs. As you can imagine, Delinquent-kun knows her too. She's quite the fighter."

A girl fighting gangs? That sounds awfully familiar… Geez, with so much stuff invading my brain, I could start to forget things… But, this girl must be tough to accomplish such a feat. Why do I feel I'm forgetting something really important right now…

"Alright, this… information… will be useful."

"You owe me one, Hikigaya-kun~" He sing-songs.

As much as I hate to admit it, I do owe him a favor, considering that he is bothering to tell me all this so I can know how to proceed in this outing. I seriously don't like depending on people, but I guess I'll have to relent a bit, for the sake of this game.

Putting his teasing part aside, he's rather… reliable? Tch… whatever.

"Do you know how close I was to that girl?" I inquire, just to make sure how I should treat her. I haven't been completely disrespectful to her… yet… but somehow she already has me on the negatives. I may need to change that… as much as I don't want to.

"Let's make a comparison," Usui starts, his tone lacking that usual mockery. "She's as close to you as Writer-san is… or was anyway."

"Ah, you heard about that too?" I asked blankly.

"Yep. Glasses-kun mentioned that she might not be joining his otaku circle now that you blew her off for you-know-who," He replied easily, "That was a major mistake, Hikigaya. I suggest you don't mess up with Gamer-chan, or the others will start to suspect even more. They already found what happened before odd."

"I know… and I'm planning to patch things up with Kasumigaoka too…" I release a sigh, "I wasn't really fair to her, so I'll see what I can do."

"Heehhh? Is that so?"

"Yeah," I heard some shouts coming from the phone from afar, "Everyone's already there?"

"Yeah, even Pervert-kun is here," He chuckles.

"Who…?"

"The guy we mentioned in the morning, Sakurai Tomoki?" He clarifies.

"Oh, right… him," I recall.

But… 'Pervert-kun'? Why is he…? Actually, I don't want to know. Rather, I want to stay in the dark for as long as possible. It may not be much since I'll be meeting him later, but I'd rather not think about it until I get there.

Usui chuckles again, "Then, we'll wait for you, Hikigaya-kun~ Don't make us wait too long."

I deadpan, "That isn't really up to me," And stand up, "I'll be there once I get away from these two."

"Oh, and Hikigaya… I don't know if you heard about the Galax app, but you should use it instead of text messages. Your previous self disliked it, which is the reason everybody messages you. That app is quite handy. I use it to check up on Misa-chan when she logs in. You should probably use it."

Translation: He uses it to stalk her.

"Is that right? I'll probably look into that later."

"Hai, hai. Later~"

"Right, right…" I roll my eyes, ending the call.

Pocketing my phone I look around, spotting the two gamer girls by the cash register. Good grief, Tendou already bought many games yesterday, and she's taking all of those today? She's a hardcore gamer, isn't she?

Takao looked at me over her shoulder with a frustrated expression. Dear me, it appears she hasn't let go of what happened before. Is refusing to accept a gift that bad to her? I'm not even the guy she likes, so why is she making such a big deal out of this?

I approach them, hand in my pockets, "Are you two done?" I ask, closing my eyes in disinterest. Oops… that may not have been the best way to phrase it. Well, too late to take it back.

Tendou nods her head with a smile adorning her face, "Yes, Hikigaya-kun! Now I have games to play for the rest of this month."

Oi, oi you gamer… adding the games from yesterday and today, you pretty much have material for six months, even more. How on earth are you planning to finish them all in one? It's not even a complete month! She's an addict, isn't she? And how much money do you have?

Mm? Takao only bought a couple of games apart from that Blue Encore. She probably only plays once in a while, unlike Tendou… Mmm… or she's saving money to buy something else for that guy Kazama, since I mentioned him.

The cashier is a blushing mess. I suppose he was dazzled by their attractiveness to some degree, but you're naive, cashier boy. These two may look good on the outside, but they are crazy gaming addicts, and one of them is an annoying whiner. Back out, before you realize you bit off more than you can chew.

I look at Takao, "If you're done, then I-"

"You're going to leave already?" She asks in disbelief.

"Well…" I scratch my head, "Yukihira, an acquaintance of mine, is leaving Chiba soon, so the others are planning to throw him a goodbye party or something. I have to be there."

Takao blinks in shock, "Souma's already leaving!?"

So she knows him, too? She just called him by his given name too. I'm starting to notice that as with me, Yukihira is known by a lot of people, and he's friends with them. It's not surprising if I think about it, that guy isn't half bad. Plus, having a rather famous restaurant probably helps out his reputation.

Tendou's eyes blink, "Yukihira? As in, Restaurant Yukihira?" She turns back at Takao, "You didn't tell me you knew him!"

Takao giggles nervously, "It may… have slipped from my mind…"

"His restaurant is open? Since when!?" I narrow my gaze at the clear interest Tendou's showing for the cook. Hoh, there may be something here.

"For three days I think… but I was so busy… and I couldn't visit him…" Takao drops her gaze, "Mooouuu! I'm such an idiot!"

Wow, what an outburst. While you think you may have a point, don't go screaming like that, woman. I've been ignoring the glares from the boys outside since I started talking to you two, and I don't need more people glaring at me for causing a ruckus. Especially when I'm not at fault.

"Me too! I love the food!" Tendou chimes in, putting a weird face.

Oh, so Tendou is not only hardcore gamer, but also a fan of Yukihira's joint? It's funny that I can't agree with her, if only for the fact that I have yet to taste the food. I wonder if today will finally be the day.

It is then that they both of them turn to me, staring in silence. I raise an eyebrow, glancing between the two when realization dawned on me.

"No," I say immediately.

Takao frowns, but it's Tendou who voices her thoughts, "N-no? But we haven't asked anything yet."

"You were going to, so that's my reply," I shrug my shoulders. "If we're done, then I'll take my le-"

"No, takes us with you," Takao demanded much to my surprise.

"Excuse me?" I look at her in awed disbelief. Not even going to ask? Just demand?

"Takes us with you, Hachiman. We haven't eaten yet, so we could eat something there," Takao responds, cautiously looking at me. "I'm hungry…"

Tendou laughs nervously, "Haha… I-I wouldn't mind eating there. Now would be a good time as any, don't you agree?"

"If you want to go, you don't need me to take you," I really want to reject them coming along, but I have to listen to Usui. Still, they don't need me to escort them, right?

Besides, these two weren't exactly invited. Well, it's not like they were barred from entry either, but it's not like I knew. I wasn't going to bring in others when I had no hand in the planning.

"Actually… it would be better if you didn't go," I added.

"What? Are you afraid we'll spoil your party? Souma is my friend too! I want to see him before he leaves."

"It isn't up to me," I reply, "Those guys planned the thing, not me."

Takao puffs her cheeks, "Even if that's true, I can be a customer eating in the restaurant!"

Seriously, this chick irks me to no end. I'm sick of dealing with her!

"Tch, do what you want. It's not like I need to take you," I growled out, fixing my school bag. I look at Tendou, who was nervous, and nod at her, "Later."

With that, I turn around, and start walking away before I feel my left sleeve being gripped. I turn around, dryly gazing at Takao, whose eyes I couldn't see as they were hidden in the darkness of her bangs. I twitched a brow, trying to move my arm out of her grasp, to no avail. Oi, you're going to stretch the fabric.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently, yet she doesn't respond, " _What is it_?"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 07**

* * *

Tendou looked between us nervously, wanting to speak, but not having the courage to do so. Silence echoes when suddenly, a drop falls to the ground. I frown as more follow. So she was crying again? Tch… give me a br-

She raises her head, her eyes finally being displayed at me, trembling orbs looking directly at mine. Wait… this… isn't like before…

"I won't let you go like that! We promised that we would be friends forever! You promised that you'd never abandon me!"

What the hell is with this cliched reaction? Is there going to be some kind of flashback later explaining how she was the girl that was always at my side the whole time?

Just kidding.

But seriously, what's with all these girls crying? Deviluke, Belldandy… Miura… and now her? It's like they all know that I'm not good against tears, that's totally unfair. Well, she's not making a scene again, that much I can tell. But her eyes are transmitting something that wasn't there before. I can't explain it but it bothers me. It was familiar…

Maybe… I misjudged her a bit… Either way, I better fix this before it gets worse.

"Who's abandoning who?" I sigh deeply, "I'm just going on ahead while you two drop off your things." They blinked, startled, "Well, you're not going carrying all those games along, right?"

Tendou stares at me, but she smiles, closing her eyes, "Right… Although, I live a bit away from here." She turns to Takao, who still remained silent, her gaze focused on me, "Takao, how about if we have a sleepover today?"

Takao doesn't respond, her gaze unwavering to a point that I think she's in some sort of trance. What could have possibly happened in the past… our past to trigger such a reaction from her?

Tendou approaches her, concerned, "Takao?"

"Oi," I get her attention and she finally reacts, shaking her head, "You okay?"

"Y-yes… I'm sorry…" She bows to me, "It's just… I don't feel well…"

"What's wrong Takao?" The blonde asks.

"N-nothing… Don't mind me…" The busty brunette palms her cheeks, letting a tiny smile grace her lips, "Alright! Then we'll leave the games in my house and meet you at Souma's restaurant."

Tendou and me exchange a glance. She's probably as confused as me about this matter.

"…Alright," I nodded my head, "I'll see you there."

"I'll see you later, Hikigaya-kun," Tendou waves a hand at me.

"Yeah…" I say while turning around and stop mid-way, "Oi, Takao," She perks up her head, her big brown eyes eyes blinking, "Not sure what were you thinking just now," She drops her gaze, "But, you can count on me."

Ugh… I managed to say it… To make sure she was reassured in case she held doubts about me of course. Still, I can feel my stomach churn at those disgusting words.

She stares at me and finally smiles brightly at me, her cheeks reddening, "Yeah, Hachiman!"

Oh dear, this feels a bit like my interactions with Isshiki. Though somehow even more one-sided. Any worse and it'd be like my interactions with Haruno, just a lot less devious. Still, I shudder at the thought.

With that I finally leave the gaming store.

 **5-10**

The doors are open, huh? Wow, that's a lot of people. Well, everyone talks wonders about the food, so I guess it's not surprising to see this kind of mass of people on the weekend. I suppose I'll be eating here… although I wanted to try one of those meals from that shop two blocks down from here… the Chiba Karaage Roll, huh? For another time, I suppose.

People were already leaving though, in pretty heavy droves too. Closing time must be coming up already. I hate having to deal with crowds of people, so the better for me. Still, most tables are occupied. Oh, Harima and Aki have one occupied, although there was no food on their tables but plenty of papers and some folders. They must be revising stuff about that project Aki has been nagging about. They didn't notice me enter, entirely focused on their tasks.

"Hey, Hachiman," I turned to see Yuuki calling to me, and wait, he was holding a tray full of dishes. He's helping Yukihira, huh? "You finally made it."

"Yeah, you seem busy," I comment curtly.

Yuuki looks at himself and grins, "Haha, yeah. We'll have the party once the restaurant closes. Take a seat with Harima and Aki in the meanwhile."

"Where are the others?" I inquire, noticing a girl also helping with the delivery of orders to the tables.

"Ayumu and Usui are helping Souma in the kitchen. You know, there were so many people that those two decided to give him a hand despite that Souma never asked. That guy is too confident, but I can see his studies in that Academy paid off. He seems different."

Oi, oi, don't tell me the whole story. I want to wait for the movie to come out first.

"Are you sure you have time to gossip?" I asked dryly, "Aren't you still working?"

"Yuuki-kun, can you pick the empty dishes in table nine?" The girl from before shouts him from the other side of the salon.

"Y-yeah…" He turns to me and shrugs his shoulders, "Well, talk to you later."

As Yuuki focuses once more on his task, I finally manage to have a good look at the girl.

Short brown hair with bangs that curved inwards and covered part of her cheeks, matching eyes, a pleasant face and a slim figure. Well, she seemed to be rather ordinary unlike most girls I have seen since I woke up in this world.

A welcome breath of fresh air actually. With the amount of beautiful girls I've encountered, I can almost hear the irate screams of the pathetic telling me to 'Hurry up and die!' Her being relatively normal like that maid from yesterday allows me to not be overly conscious of them.

We meet gazes and she gasps slightly, recognizing me. A frown makes itself present in her face, and she turns away from me once she notices that I'm focusing my eyes on her. Alright… and yet another girl I'm apparently acquaintanced with, or maybe not, taking into account her reaction.

"…What's her deal?" I mutter to myself. I should probably start getting used to this already. This Hachiman really knows too many people for my own good. The amount of socializing he must have done makes me feel faint.

But, who knows, maybe it's my bad reputation rearing its ugly head once more? I've met many that have had a positive reaction towards me, it's been a while since the opposite has happened.

Well, I suppose the time will come when I'll deal with her, so I'm not going to bother myself with this right now.

I make my way towards the duo I'm familiar with, the bespectacled boy noticing me approaching, "Hey, Hachiman-kun! I thought you were coming later."

The delinquent boy, **Harima Kenji** turns to me, a smirk spreading across his face, "Heh, I thought he wasn't coming at all."

"I was otherwise occupied," I shrug.

"Ever the busy one, eh?" Aki laughs, "It's funny though as you attend no club, or job, yet you're 'busy' most of the time."

Harima nods his head, "Yeah, somethin' tells me he might have found the love of his life, eh? Heh. About time!"

"If you're going to make such ridiculous jokes, hurry up and finish your work," I grumbled.

Harima merely chortles loudly in response.

"That is a waste of time, Kenji-kun," **Aki Tomoya** states with conviction, and I'm surprised to finally agree with him on something, "Anyway, we're having a bit of a problem for the plot of the other two routes," Aki says to me, fixing his glasses, "I just can't make something that is good enough for the other two heroines."

"Damn… I'm only supposed to be designing characters, Otaku," Harima growls and scratches his head. "I don't need the additional work when I have my manga to work on."

"Not to mention his studies for the coming exams," I added with a shrug, taking a seat.

Harima cocks an eyebrow, and slams a fist on his palm, "Oh yeah! That too!"

Seriously? Did you forget about it already? We seriously just talked about it yesterday.

"Looks like you're going to have a busy Sunday tomorrow," I say casually, "Too bad for you."

"Shaddup," Harima grumbles, "Don't forget that you and Imouto-san are gonna ink my pages on Monday."

I grimace at that. That's right… I accidentally got dragged into that…

Aki puts a hand under his chin, smiling cockily, "How did it go, Hachiman-kun? To work is to be stupid? So make everyone else work for you?" I narrow my eyes, "You don't seem to be following your own trademark phrase."

"'To work is to lose,'" I correct and gesture to the delinquent, "And I was joking that time, this idiot just didn't let me get to the punchline."

The bespectacled otaku blinks, "To lose?" He glances at the Harima before deadpanning, "Tends to happen, I know…"

"Too late for that, Hikigaya!" Harima remarks with a clever grin, "Imouto-san will be expecting you, too, so you can't go back on your word."

I send him a minor glare. It was you who who decided everything, don't go trying to make me responsible for this.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. Well, what's done is done, no use trying to fight it.

Harima laughs, when a sudden growl erupted from his stomach, "Shit."

I raise an eyebrow, "What? Didn't eat yet?"

"We were waitin' for ya, dumbass," He mutters.

What, seriously?

What would you gain in doing that? Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean you should just deprive yourselves of a meal. Besides, aren't parties supposed to be more than just eating together? I mean, that's the most important part for me, free food and all, but isn't it different for others?

Waiting for everyone to arrive and digging in together just seems ridiculous. Not mention it's pretty wasteful. What if the food gets cold? What if the noodles get soggy?

I shudder at the thought of wasted free food.

"You could've eaten a snack or something," I lean on my hand and look at the remaining customers enjoying their meals. Again I'm reminded that I never did get to taste the food here. I gave my leftovers to Suou. Hah… Remembering just makes me sad for my loss. But alas, it was for a noble(?) cause.

"Heh," Harima folds his arms, leaning back on the chair. "You think eating four karaage rolls will suffice my appetite, Hikigaya?"

There goes my thinking about waiting for me to eat… well, it doesn't really matter to me so whatever.

"That was like two hours ago," Aki turns to me, "Ever since Souma created it, Kenji-kun has been eating at least one daily."

Mmm? Yukihira created that snack that seems to be sort of popular? Hoh… not bad.

"What? It's just a snack. It isn't filling at all," Harima retorts.

"Only you can say that meal isn't filling enough, Kenji-kun…" Aki deadpans, "One of those is enough for me."

"You eat like a chick!" Harima says jokingly, pointing a finger at him. Oi, oi Delinquent-kun… it may be the truth but the way you said it… people will think you're sexist, you know?

Aki facepalms at that, "No, I don't eat like a girl. The problem is that you eat like some starving animal. Seriously, I was at the brink of fainting with the second one you ordered without my authorization when you started on your fourth Karaage roll."

"Well, I gotta be healthy and eat a lot to keep myself at the best condition for Tenma-chan!" Harima yawns, "And we were waiting for this guy too." He points a thumbs to me.

"You said that already," I point out, lethargically. "So, who else is coming?" I ask, albeit knowing that this guy called Tomoki is the person missing so far. Now that I think about it, I never did check if he answered my message.

See ya there!

It's from him, so he got my message after all. Oh right, Usui told me he was already here, so, where is he? Just as I'm about to ask about it, I notice both of my two companions sweat dropping while looking towards the other side of the restaurant. Now what exactly could be going o-

"Y-you pervert!"

Huh… Looks like a girl had a bad experience with the more scummy side of my gender. Hmm? What the heck is she stomping on?

"Hmph, that damn Midget Perv is still doin' that kind of stuff?" Harima scowled.

Midget Perv?

"I would have hoped he grew out of that by now…" Aki says, a bit embarrassed for some reason, cringing when the stomping became more ferocious. Uh, why is everyone ignoring that?

Someone they know, eh? Which possibly means I should know them too. I blink when I feel my phone vibrate all of a sudden. Who could it be?

Sakurai Tomoki. Quite the pervert.

Usui, huh? Seriously, that guy has insane timing. Aren't you cooking in there? How could you even have time to write this?

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 08**

* * *

I look back at the scene, the girl was still stomping on what I guess was **Sakurai Tomoki**. So, I know that kind of person too, huh? Well, I can't say that the previous Hachiman doesn't have a diverse group of acquaintances. But to have interacted with that kind of pervert, what was he thinking?

Then again… There was that large cache of… research material in my closet, wasn't there? I guess they got along over that kind of stuff? Gross. I really need to get rid of that garbage already.

Looking a bit closely, I can see Sakurai sporting a disgusting smile as his nose bled. Ugh… I can already tell that he won't be someone I'll want to mix with.

Whoever the girl was that stomped him left angrily, the other customers shrugging their shoulders before focusing back on their food. This is nothing new, I guess. People usually don't care about other people's business. Though isn't it bad that they ignored a girl being blatantly harassed? You people are going to give Chiba a bad name, you knoooow?

I catch sight then of the current manager of the restaurant, **Yukihira Souma,** peeking his head out of the kitchen with a deadpan, "Tomoki, stop chasing away the clients." He blinks, noticing me, and waves a hand while grinning, "Yo! Glad to see you here! Bear with the business a bit, alright?"

"Sure," I answer back, leaning my head against my hand again. What a nice day I could have spent doing nothing at home…

Yukihira only grins before returning to the kitchen.

The otaku suddenly leans to me, whispering, "Hey… did Sakurai mentioned anything about a chained angel to you? He's yet to mention anything about that since he came."

Did something like that happen? Ah… I think I remember reading a message he sent to me about that sort of thing.

"Probably," I shrug, "But how seriously are we supposed to take it if he doesn't say anything about it?"

"That Perverted Shrimp probably read too much of his trash that it's messin' with his head," I hear Harima grumble as he went back to work.

Is this really the guy with whom I used to research about the sea freezing incident? Well, if he happens to know anything that could prove useful to me, then I'll see to it… even if he is a pervert. Geez…

I direct my attention back towards Sakurai as he sat up on the ground where he was just stomped with a satisfied grin. He wore casual clothes and seemed to be my age, wait… not really, he actually looks younger. His black hair with an ahoge and his brown eyes could be his most defining features, however, when he stood up from the ground, I came to notice he was short, even shorter than Yuuki. How old was he?

He solemnly walks towards us when suddenly… what the heck!? He got even shorter!?

Before I could even blink, before us was Sakurai Tomoki in his… chibi form? How, I haven't the foggiest idea… Goodness me, these anime elements are getting out of hand already.

As I stare at him in disbelief and shock, the chibi guy jumps to one of the empty chairs by our table, "Yo!"

I cocked an eyebrow, " Yo…" I respond with uncertainty. How am I supposed to talk to this guy?

"You're late Hachiman," The chibi folds his arms, furrowing his brows, "Heard about your fight a few days ago. They really got you in the eyes, man. Not cool!"

"I'll be sure to tell them you said that," I replied sarcastically. My poor eyes put up with way too much abuse.

"So how's it going?" He asks, and I can't help irking a brow as I have interacted with a ridiculous-looking chibi like him.

"Fine," I say bluntly.

"I also heard that you went out with some babes!" He grins at me in awe.

"I kept Takao and a friend of hers company to buy some games," I shrug before turning towards Aki, "Ah, they're planning to pass by later for the farewell thing."

"Yes!" Chibi Sakurai raises a fist in excitement, "Chance!"

A chance for what exactly, Pervert-kun?

"That isn't a very good idea, Sakurai-kun," Aki interjects, "You know how protective Hachiman-kun is of Takao-san."

Was I really? Great, not only did my past self spoil the girl, he coddled her as well… Goodness me… in what sort of situation do I find myself in now?

"Oh, haha…" The chibi-Sakurai suddenly becomes normal-looking again… I'm not going to bother thinking about it anymore. "That hasn't changed, huh?"

It's surprising the great contrast between the previous chibi-Sakurai and the one I'm looking at now. Before, even his voice sounded ridiculous, yet now it seems somewhat composed… Does this guy have two personalities or something? Schizo…thermia? … uh… something like that, right?

Maybe I should take some time going over the sciences so I don't wind up needing supplementary classes…

Well, I was mostly kidding anyways. But… who knows really? For all I know I could be right without realizing it.

"So?" I glance back at the short boy, "What's this about a chained angel?"

Sakurai blinks, not expecting my direct question. I'm not going to beat around the bush, this might be too important to not address. I may learn more about Belldandy and her race… maybe? Although… he specifically said angels instead of goddesses. Are they even the same?

Argh! This is so confusing!

Sakurai averts his gaze, "Oh… that…" He scratches his cheek.

"He's right Sakurai-kun," Aki added, "You were rather adamant about this 'angel' these last few days. What was that about?"

"Hmph," Harima butts in, "It's just his stupid fetishes gettin' ta him."

The short blackhead shakes his head, "Not this time, Harima-san. I'm not interested in non humans, no matter how hot they look," Resting his hands intertwined over table, he elaborates. "Just… what I've been seeing these last few days is the real deal, dude."

The bespectacled otaku clears his throat, earning our attention, "Are you sure? Maybe it's someone wearing cosplay of high quality?"

Huh… what a joke…

"It's not a cosplay!" Sakurai yells out.

"Quiet down, would you?" I try to placate him, "There's no use people overhearing you. Whatever it is, don't you think it's better to keep it low?"

"Sorry…" He looks down and takes a breath, "But, I would've recognized if she wore cosplay. Besides…" Sakurai leans in conspiratorially. The two others lean in closer, though both Harima and I have a raised eyebrow. "She actually fell from the sky. Saw it with my own eyes."

Silence comes over our table, us three exchanging glances as we reflect on this revelation.

Aki sweat drops, dropping his face, "You're probably watching too much TV. Even for me, that's just too unbelievable, Sakurai-kun. "

"I'm tellin' ya, he's losin' it," Harima says out loud dismissively, and returns to continue his work.

I simply remain silent. I would have ignored him if had I not already been exposed to the existence of Belldandy and Deviluke and their races, which is the reason I don't find what Sakurai is saying as crazy or demented as the other two. Especially since one of the invading non humans also crashed into my room.

Still, I'm going to need him to prove his story. If I take his word for it, I'll not only be thought of as gullible by the others, something I'm sure my alternate self wasn't, but I'll be going against my own rationality. I don't know who this guy is other than the fact that we researched together at one point. Is he even trustworthy in the first place? Harima was quick to blow him off.

"Okay, okay, I get it! But this isn't the time, ya know?" Sakurai deadpans, "We can talk about that when there's no people around."

Harima starts rummaging through his nose, "Like hell if talkin' about that later is gonna make it less of a shitty joke. Just forget about it."

"I would like to believe you, Sakurai-kun, but that's too far-fetched… even if we consider your dream," Aki adds, scratching his cheek.

Dream? What does dreaming have anything to do with this?

I silently glance at the short boy from the corner of my eye, not giving any reaction when he lets his hands rest over the table once more, looking serious at nothing in particular.

"I have proof…" He states with utter conviction, not giving any sort of room for doubt.

Silence reigns, each one of us exchanging gazes once more. Proof? What exactly does he have that he can use to prove his claim? Wait, he didn't bring whatever being he saw, right? That's beyond reckless, especially in broad daylight and in such a public area.

But if he does have this proof, then it'll be something that will require more privacy. There's too many witnesses around to allow Sakurai to show us anything really concrete.

"Well, he's right about one thing," I close my eyes, finally deciding to add my two cents, "This isn't the time to talk about this sort of thing. Once Yukihira closes up, Sakurai can show us whatever proof he has." I glance at the other two, "Is that fine?"

"Tch, it's probably bullshit anyways…" Harima scowls to himself.

Chibi-Sakurai makes his return, yelling at him indignantly, "You'll be eating your words later, Harima-san!"

"That so?" The muscular guy smirks, "Heh, keep spouting off bullshit Midget Perv. Don't cry later when I laugh my ass off at your 'proof'."

I ignore their comments, "It doesn't matter now, leave that for later."

"Yeah, let's change the topic," Aki says, turning to me. "So did yo-"

"No," I reply instantly.

He blinks, "T-that again!? Wait, Hachiman-kun! At least let me finish before you answer!"

I nod dryly, "Alright… shoot."

The otaku clears his throat, "So as I was saying, did you cha-"

"No."

A tick mark appears on his forehead, "You're not planning to let me finish, are you?"

And as before, I give him my honest reply, "Not at all."

Harima and Sakurai start laughing at that, and I casually shrug my shoulders, not really minding it. Who would have thought? Maybe messing with this guy will prove to be my temporary source of entertainment.

"It's not just your eyes, haha!" Sakurai says between laughs, "Hachiman has become a troll!"

Who's the troll, you perverted little runt?

I only roll my eyes at that, and look back towards the restaurant. More and more people were clearing the building, the small amount left were only chatting amongst themselves. Oi, if you're done eating, leave already. Stop loitering.

"Say," Aki starts. "How come you don't have bruises anymore? You were all bandaged just two days ago."

"Oh, yeah," Harima butts in while grinning, "Don't tell me you used makeup?"

I take a while to think on an answer. Logically, it doesn't make sense for someone as heavily bruised as I was to look completely healed in just two days.

"I just used a bunch of ointments to get rid of the bruising," I shrug, "I'm still pretty sore."

I wasn't, but they don't need to know that.

Chibi-Sakurai raises his arms upwards, "Those jerks! Don't they have better things to do than bothering the peaceful lives of other people?"

"Probably not," I add, stifling a yawn.

"They're just shitty assholes!" Harima shrugs his shoulders, "We can only kick their sorry asses when they mess with us."

I would agree with him, but that's obviously not the way anything would get solved. Answering to violence with even more violence just drags you into a cycle of resentment, anger, and, you guessed it, violence. I honestly think it's just a waste of time and energy. Totally not worth it.

Of course, I don't say so vocally. Usui already told me that my previous self was the vengeful sort of person and me not acting against my attackers was already out of character enough. So if he, someone who wasn't particularly close to me in the first place caught that, then it should be obvious that these others did as well.

"So, when are you planning to get back at them?" Sakurai asks, his chibi form unsubtly peeking at a girl with short hair passing by. This guy… At least look at me if you're going to try to engage in conversation.

"Who knows?" I respond vaguely, not really denying that I'm going to act, but not saying I will.

Sakurai returns to normality, looking pleased, "Haha, something tells me you're not doing anything at all. Could it be that Hikigaya Hachiman has finally taken my advice? Have you finally realized that peace and quiet is the best?"

"Of course it is," I agree, "Obligations should only be upheld towards things that matter, people don't fit in that mold."

"While I know what you were going for, I still feel I heard something really weird just now…" Sakurai deadpans, exchanging a glance with the otaku.

"Heehh… Look who it is~" My brow twitches, recognizing that teasing voice, "Hikigaya-kun has come out to play~"

I don't even bother to look behind me, "I came to eat, not to play."

"How cruel," Usui chuckles lightly, "Can you only think of food during Yukihira-kun's farewell party?"

"It's not like it started yet, so yeah," I respond, supporting my chin on my hand.

Harima looks around lazily, "If these dumbasses could hurry up and leave, we could get this shit started. I'm starving."

Wha-

"What vulgar words, Delinquent-kun," Usui teases, taking a seat with us.

What the hell?! I was just about to think that! Did he read my mind?! He's an alien! An alien!

The girl helping in the restaurant comes out from the kitchen to pick up some empty plates from a table at our side. Once I look at her, she averts her gaze in discomfort. Alright… that's definitely not a good sign. I subtly glance at Usui with a frown, which he catches on to quickly.

He waits until she's back to the kitchen to speak, "You're not in speaking terms with her yet? "

"Can't you tell?"

"Well, considering that you practically called her a coward, it doesn't really come as a surprise. How mean of you, Hikigaya-kun," Usui replies, giving away what I need to know. So my former self did that?

"Whoa, whoa. _That's_ the reason why you two stopped talking?" Sakurai asks in disbelief, leaning to me. "Why would you say that to Kurase?"

So her name's Kurase? Surname, most likely. I have no idea why I'm supposed to be at odds with her, but hopefully someone can reveal it soon enough.

"Well, well, Pervert-kun," Usui suddenly smiles idiotically, "Adding 'nosy' to your list of 'wonderful' qualities?"

"Wha!?" Chibi-Sakurai makes his return, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Fufufufu," Usui laughs to himself in an exaggerated manner.

As ridiculous as their exchange has become, I appreciate Usui guiding the conversation someplace else. I don't know anything there is to know about this Kurase girl, I'd be found out by the others if they start asking questions.

"Thanks for the visit! Come back soon!" I turn to see Yuuki and Kurase bowing to the last couple of customers. And with that, the restaurant is finally empty.

I glance at the clock on the wall. 4:02 p.m. huh?

The girl smiles at Yuuki, who with a red face, scratches the back of his head as he starts laughing like an idiot. He's seriously bad with every person of the opposite sex, isn't he?

I see Yukihira and Aikawa appear from the kitchen, bumping their fists in a friendly manner. That's when I notice it. That girl, Kurase, becomes red and shy all of a sudden when she looks at them. So, she likes either Yukihira or Aikawa? If I were to guess, I would say it's Yukihira. I may not be an expert in these kinds of things, but nothing about Aikawa seems like an attractive quality for the female population.

The redhead walks towards them, and pats her back, laughing in an amicable manner. She averts her gaze, her face as red as a strawberry. Yep, as I figured. She totally has the look of a lovesick girl, and it's easy to notice that Yukihira is unaware of it. The dense type, eh?

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, but I don't think Yukihira is remotely interested in her, or in any other girl for that matter. He seems to be the kind of guy that only has his mind focused on his goals, which is to be a great chef in his case. I can respect that. Getting into a relationship is just troublesome anyway. Not that I have any experience, but it's easy enough to tell regardless.

She waves a hand at our group, Aki and Sakurai waving back at her. Usui only gave her a smile of acknowledgment, causing her to blush slightly, but not as much as she did with Yukihira. Well, considering his attractiveness, even if she has her mind set on a particular guy, it doesn't mean she will be blind to other people. Usui's a good-looking guy, infuriatingly so.

I choose to not react in any manner, I glance at her, but don't bother doing anything else. It's easy enough for me since I don't usually do that sort of stuff in the first place. Harima offhandedly nods, but he wasn't looking at her so it probably wasn't even a greeting. Either that, or he's a lot more aware of his surroundings than he lets on. Doubtful though.

Kurase finally leaves after that, saying she couldn't stay and bids Yukihira farewell. Harima stands up, and drags another table to the one we're using. Hoh… Looks like our delinquent acquaintance _does_ have a modicum of decency.

"You looked busy," I state the obvious as Yukihira comes up to us alongside Aikawa, the latter putting some of our favorite drinks on the table. Coffee for me, huh? Then, they take their seats on the aligned tables, though Aikawa immediately slumps in his and looks like he's just about to fall asleep.

"Yeah," Yukihira grins. "The last day of the restaurant, so yeah, pretty much."

I wasn't referring to that, but it doesn't matter anyway. Since he's returning to Tokyo, that girl Kurase might not even have a chance to even act on whatever attraction she has towards him. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on her or have Usui tell me about her later. Another potential candidate it seems.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Picture 04**

* * *

Finally the whole group is gathered around the two tables once Yuuki sits with us. So… this is my circle of male friends, huh? It's actually interesting to see the contrast between each one of us. It's a wonder how being so different, we managed to create this group.

And with everyone together, chatter begins. I watch them in silence when Chibi-Sakurai, with a fruit juice can on his mouth, says, "Wow, Harima looks so pumped up. Hasn't he confessed to Tsukamoto yet?"

I pick up my cup of coffee, taking a sip before replying, "Who knows?"

Then I glance at the others.

Usui is smiling in amusement, "Hehh… You shouldn't encourage Delinquent-kun to cook, or else he will end up scaring that girl away from food entirely, Yukihira-kun."

Despite the blonde's comment, Harima looks completely focused on the recipe Yukihira was explaining to him. Well, it's actually a good idea to try to impress a girl with great cooking, but as my blonde companion stated, you probably will end up scaring her off. I wonder if he ever cooked anything before.

"Okay, okay!" Harima nods his head, raising two fists in concentration.

Aikawa turns his chair around and rests an elbow over the back of the furniture, also supporting his back on it while cooly watching Harima's demeanor, "I tell you bro, it's a waste of time. I know how to cook, and that didn't help me at all."

Yuuki turns to him, "What, really? Mikan told me that cooks are popular."

"Seriously, Kenji-kun…" Aki, while resting his arms on the table, comments in apparent disapproval, "You're wasting your time with 3D girls."

I don't think Harima will be successful with 2D girls either, but whatever.

The reunion continues…

Yukihira suddenly looks at each one of us, "I appreciate everyone coming. It really means a lot."

Yuuki grins dumbly, "What are you talking about? We're friends, right?"

Harima gives him a thumbs up, Aikawa and Aki nodding their heads. Usui simply folds his arms, smiling lightly to himself while Sakurai rests his chin over the table while grinning.

The redhead smirks, "That we are, yeah."

I sigh inwardly. It just feels weird being in this sort of situation, hanging out with people that consider me a friend, not caring in the slightest if one had a bad reputation or a shady past. The fact that we were all gathered here shows that we had apparently walked past our differences to become what we are now. Thing is, I'm not actually a part of them, I'm just an extra in this group of theirs. It's really uncomfortable the more I think about it.

But I know one thing for certain. They are all naive, placing their blind trust in whoever the previous Hachiman was. Given his behavior, he doesn't seem deserving of so many trusting him. But, it's not like I'm any better.

I remain silent as they all start chatting, their subjects of interest being games, manga, Aki's game, Yukihira's soon departure, and about some of their crushes. I just look at them cooly, not really having anything to say. Mmm? It seems Yukihira and Usui get along fairly well, they're talking about some recipes and even about the food of Maid Latte. The redhead was praising Usui's cooking still being at such a high quality even with the former being in a specialized cooking academy.

"Tch, that bitch is such a bother. I just don't know what her fucking problem is!" Harima suddenly says with a growl, "The other day she chased me for 20 minutes because she thought I kicked some dumbass."

Aikawa narrows his gaze in recognition, "Wait a minute… this sounds familiar…" He turns to Yuuki, "Oooiii Yuuki! What was the name of the girl that used the bear costume?"

I blink, this subject calling my attention, "It was Kazama Asuka-san, why?" Yuuki responds, sporting confusion.

The guy with sunglasses sweat drops, "So you two met that meddlesome chick too?"

I cocked an eyebrow. Harima apparently knows that terrifying brute of a girl, **Kazama Asuka**. Now that I think about it, she was looking for delinquents that time… so was she something like a vigilante or a self-proclaimed bringer of justice? What a joke… although she has the strength to pull that off.

"I'd be fine never seeing her again," I mutter.

Yuuki laughs nervously, "Putting that aside… she was rather nice…"

"Shut up, Shorty!" Harima growls, "You just see every annoying chick that bothers talkin' to ya as nice."

I inwardly cringe at that comment. Way to remind me how naive and idiotic I was in the past Delinquent-kun. At least, I got something out of it. I learnt of the true nature of 'nice girls' and how gullible I was, which helped me get over it. Thanks to that, I can see beyond every 'nice' facade.

"It's ironic huh, as her cousin is known as a delinquent," Sakurai adds.

Usui put a hand under his chin, his smile tells me that he's about to drop a bomb on the subject, "Heehhh… it's actually funny. Hikigaya-kun's beloved friend has a crush on that guy."

"Gamer Girl, right?" Harima asks to confirm it.

Sakurai blinks in shock, "Wait, what?" He looks at me in disbelief, "What the heck happened since the last time I was in Chiba?"

Why are you asking me? Oh… I'm suppose to know that…

Usui comes to the rescue and responds in my instead, "Considering that they both attend Fujou High, she must have developed a crush on him at some point."

Sakurai grits his teeth, "I already hate that bastard!" Chibi Sakurai starts rolling on the ground, "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! He isn't worthy of Takao's glorious boobs!"

What the hell is with that reasoning?

Ignoring that disgusting comment, it seems someone has a crush on Takao… but I'm not so sure about this, taking into account Sakurai only referred to her striking assets, he probably just likes her looks.

I blankly stare at him, "You have a warped head on your shoulders."

"I'm inclined to agree," Aki fixes his glasses.

"Kazama Asuka-san…" Yuuki starts, looking thoughtful, "Kazama Kenji… they _do_ have the same surname."

"Heeehhh… all 'Kenjis' are delinquents~" Usui comments with a teasing tone, "I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Shut up, Pretty Boy!" Harima yells indignantly.

Yukihira laughs, "Well, for my part, Asuka has been helpful." I cocked an eyebrow as he used her given name. He not only knows that scary girl, but he's close to her to some degree… This is actually surprising. "I don't think I ever told you guys, but remember that day when the restaurant was robbed? She was actually the girl that found them and called the police."

"So that wasn't an anonymous call?" Aki raised a brow, startled at the revelation, "Why didn't you tell us she was the one who called?"

Yukihira shrugs his shoulders, "She asked me to keep her name out of it. Since she helped, I couldn't refuse her request… it wasn't really important anyway. The thing is that we recovered the stolen goods, right?"

"She has a hero-complex," I commented, looking uninterested. "That sort of person is simple-minded and they tend to create more trouble than any good. If she managed to help you, then that was probably just luck."

Yukihira rolls his eyes, "What matters is that she did without asking anything in return. That's my kind of person."

Yuuki deadpans, "What a fright! I thought you were going to say, that's my kind of girl."

Even Usui looked on with slightly widened eyes, "That would have been rather shocking."

As they continue their banter, I think about the red headed chef once more.

Just as I mentioned earlier, Yukihira has probably never showed any interest in the opposite sex, and I'm not saying that he doesn't like women in general, but he indeed is the type of person that puts love and anything related to it at the bottom of his priorities. Well, I can respect that aspect.

My attention is caught when Yukihira pushes Yuuki's face against the table, although playfully, "Shut up, Rito! What do you have to tell about Sairenji, eh?" He grins, "I was thinking of challenging her to a duel! I heard she's quite the cook!"

"W-w-w-w-wait, don't you dare!" Yuuki spats indignantly, "If there is someone that's going to challenge her, then it will b-be me! I mean, eh, I don't really want to challenge her to do anything… but… you get my point!"

Alright… Yuuki was literally red, almost like Yukihira's hair color. The cook does know how to push his weak points, heh.

"Hahaha!" Harima starts laughing, "Shorty's face is on fire! Let's put him on the fridge to cool him down! Hahaha!"

Usui cocks an eyebrow, "Eeehhh? Are you one to talk Delinquent-kun?" He rests both his arms on his side of the table, supporting his face with both hands, "Have you confessed to Yaku-chan's older sister yet?"

Harima grits his teeth, "You bastard! Do you know how delicate my situation is with Tenma-chan!?" He slams a hand on the table, "You don't! So don't give me that bullshit!"

Why the heck does he look so angry?

"Now, now Delinquent-kun," Usui attempts to placate, "There's no need to get worked up. This is Yukihira-kun's day after all."

The delinquent scowls but says nothing as he sits back down. The others looked between themselves nervously, while Yukihira and I looked the most unaffected. Well, I say unaffected but, Yukihira looked troubled at the scene and I was inwardly terrified.

"We all have our problems," Aikawa comments after yawning. "One way or another, neither of us have it easy. But, when has that have stopped any of us before?" He points thumb at Yuuki, "He's being blamed for something he didn't commit, and hated for it. What about Hachi? Everyone in his school loathe him to the point of ganging up on him to just beat him. Should I continue?"

As cliche as he put it, Aikawa does have a point… No person here has it easy. But who the hell are you calling Hachi?

Harima sighs, "Yeah, yeah…" While he doesn't look at Usui, he grumbles, "Sorry about that, Blondie."

"Pfft," Usui holds back a laugh, "Delinquent-kun is so obedient~"

"Yo-"

*Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap*

Yukihira blinks, and everyone follows his gaze at the entrance door, "Who is it!?" He shouts.

"S-Souma!?"

I recognize that voice, it's Takao's. They're here already?

"Takao-san!?" Chibi-Sakurai yells in excitement.

"T-Takao-s-san!?" Yuuki stammers.

"Gamer Girl?" Harima says while once more rummaging his nose. Seriously dude, quit doing that.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 09**

* * *

Since I'm partly the cause for these two coming here, I have no choice but to take responsibility of letting them in myself. I know Yukihira will do so, but I might as well do it. I stand from my seat, raising a hand to stop Yukihira from moving, also Sakurai who looked eager to do it. Oi, your ulterior motives are way too obvious.

"I'll go. Since they found out about this through me," I deliberately look at Harima while saying the next. "And her friend is not very fond of the only person she knows besides me."

"Tch! Like it's my fault she tripped like an idiot."

"I heard that, you jerk!" Tendou's voice echoes from outside, making Harima sweatdrop.

Heh, what a funny girl.

"Well, it's not like you needed to laugh at her," I point out before heading to the door.

"Eeehh? That's not very nice Delinquent-kun," I hear Usui tease. I ignore Harima's indignant yelling as the others began to gang up on him.

I look behind me to see Sakurai, Yuuki, Aki and Aikawa restraining Harima by his arms, and even then, those four were having a rough time trying to keep him still, all while a grinning Yukihira pockets out a feather.

"No! Stop it!" The biker yells in desperation.

Yukihira puts on a dumb, yet creepy face, "You've been a bad boy, Harima. Mehehe!" He slowly approaches with the feather, Usui now restraining his head, "Punishment time!"

"Wooow, this is fun," The annoyingly good looking blonde states with an amused smile. With the addition of Usui restraining him, Harima's struggles become significantly more futile. Wow, the blonde's strength is pretty impressive.

"Don't fucking tickle my nose! Bwahahahaha!"

I sweatdrop at their antics. They're all pretty close, aren't they?

Well, I can't say that guy doesn't deserve it. I finally opened the door, revealing Takao with now casual clothes, that somehow accentuated her… clea- uh… form… and Tendou still wore her uniform.

"Hikigaya-kun!" Tendou smiles, tilting her head to the side. Huh… It's just me, I don't see why you're so happy.

"Yo," I greet back lamely.

Takao blinks, hearing the noise coming from behind and frowns, "What's going on inside?"

I look over my shoulder with a bored expression, "I guess you could call it retribution."

"Huh?" The brunette looks confused and walks inside, "What are they doing to Harima?"

"Well, the others found out about his 'behavior' yesterday," I expand, gesturing towards Tendou, "So… this happened."

Tendou stares blankly alongside Takao as Harima's punishment continued. As we stare at them, I blink, noticing something I have failed to see before. Even Usui, who downright stated that he wasn't really fond of the others looked like he was enjoying himself. For the first time I could see a meaningful sight, which showed something I've been meaning to see with my own eyes.

A real friendship. This particular scene reeked of it. Maybe the fact that I wasn't there allowed me to see the trust they had in one another with an unbiased eye. The simple grins they exchanged as Harima laughed uncontrollably and sneezed were there, and showed how close they were to one another. This was nothing like Hayama's shallow group.

Then… was this… genuine? I… don't know… possibly…

And here I am… intruding when I wasn't wanted. What a nice bitter dose of reality.

"Looks… like they are having fun…" The female blonde with emerald eyes states uncomfortably, "Maybe we shouldn't intrude…?"

"It's fine, isn't it?" I drawl as I walk back in, "They're just being idiots."

"Bwahahahaha! Achoo! Stop it, ya fuckers! Achoo! Ahahaha! I'm gonna die!" Harima wails, laughing and sneezing uncontrollably.

The brunette of the two girls deadpanned at Harima's punishment, "What the heck is this?" Takao says robotically, "Weren't you supposed to be celebrating Souma's departure?"

"We can leave and return later…" Mutters Tendou uneasily.

I wave a hand at her dismissively, "Nah, there's no need," I turn towards the idiots with a blank stare, "Oi, quit screwing around already. We have guests. Don't traumatize them."

They stop their shenanigans and look at us before letting the delinquent go. Harima breathes a sigh of relief and sneezes some more.

"Y-you… Fucking assholes… Achoo!" He growls out weakly before succumbing to another sneeze.

"Yo!" Yukihira casually greets the two. To his surprise, and the rest of ours, Takao jumps to envelop him in a tight hug. "H-hey, there Takao. L-long time no see."

Uh… Gamer-chan? You're squeezing him a bit too tightly there.

"Yeah!" She backs away, grinning. "How is Tokyo treating you?"

The redhead shrugs his shoulders, "It was rough at first, I guess." And raises a thumbs up at her, smiling confidently, "But nothing I can't overcome."

Takao folds her arms, a tick mark appearing on her forehead, "You could have called me to tell me you were in Chiba, baka!"

Hmmm? Didn't she say that she couldn't visit him? She did know that Yukihira arrived to Chiba some days ago…

Yukihira scratches the back of his head, "I guess it slipped my mind…" He clasps his hands together, bowing his head in an apologetic manner, "Sorry for that."

Takao blinks at first, but then smiles, and then turns to me with a blank stare, "Can't you be a bit more like him? He actually seems happy to see me after all this time, while you…"

I simply shrug lethargically, "It's different. He hasn't seen you in months."

She puffs her cheeks in response, "I'm not entirely sure about that… whatever!" She drags Yukihira by the arm to the kitchen, "Now that we've seen each other, let's catch up! I have a lot to tell you!"

"Sure, sure. But you're going to help serve the dishes, deal?" Yukihira says as both walk inside the kitchen.

The rest of the group stares in silence at their exit, Sakurai watching them wide-eyed, "Waa… We were completely ignored…"

Yuuki adds in his own disbelief, "Totally…"

Aikawa yawns, "Yep, pretty much."

"Gamer-chan's so childish," Usui chuckles lightly.

"Yes," Aki glances at me while trying to find his words, "I agree…"

Harima's still trying to recover from his previous attack.

I only make a sound of agreement, but don't actually say anything. I reflexively wanted to say the same thing, but knowing my supposed relationship with her, it'd look odd if I blew her off. As much as I really wanted to…

That said, Takao is a really selfish girl. As if all she wants to be is doted upon, heck, she tried to give me lip just now because Yukihira threw her a bone. Not only that, she managed to flawlessly ignore the others and left her friend by herself with only one other familiar person that she just met. Well, the only one that has a sort of positive tie to.

Yikes, this level of selfishness is alarming.

Even back in my world, when it came to the more selfish types, Miura wasn't this bad. She at least valued her group enough to not simply ignore them… anymore. But… I just can't jump to conclusions yet, this may not be the whole depth of her character. I know my past self didn't help things because of the fact that he spoiled her. Whatever reasons he had for doing so is something I should find out. No action is done without a cause.

"She's like that," I simply state flatly.

Tendou nods in agreement, "Yes… most of the time…"

I glance at the blonde girl in slight surprise. Looks like Takao's selfish streak goes past our humble group here. Though what I find most surprising is the fact that Tendou didn't do something as cliche as jumping to the brunette's defense, but, she readily admitted the latter's flaw.

I didn't expect it from someone as nice and pleasant like her. She had reminded me a bit of Yuigahama in that regard, too nice to point out someone's flaws who wasn't me. Looks like I was wrong.

"You are…?" Aki asks, fixing his glasses.

"Oopsie! Where are my manners?" Tendou rests a hand over her chest, reddening slightly, "Hi everyone, I'm Karen Tendou!" She turns to Harima with an indifferent stare, "Hello, rude person."

Usui and I both snort in amusement. He _really_ made a bad impression on her, it seems. Not entirely unwarranted if I'm to be honest, but what else could she have expected from someone like him? He has, by default, a rough way of speaking.

"Tch," Harima growls, now better, "No good rotten bi-"

"Now, now, Delinquent-kun," Usui places a hand on his shoulder with a smile, "You shouldn't be rude."

Tendou frowns, "Excuse me?" She walks to him and stand just at his side, gazing at his sitting form with disapproval, "You were mean to me and now you insult me? Did I ever do anything wrong to you?"

"Tch," Harima scowls, "All you blondes are dramatic. You're the du-"

"Oi," I interrupt him before he starts a scene, "Calm down and just apologize."

Harima raises an eyebrow, "Wha? Why? I didn't do any-"

"Don't you want to improve yourself as a man for _her_?" I cut him off again, "I've heard they readily admit their mistakes."

"Y-you…" Harima looks like he's having a battle between himself. He opens and closes his mouth multiple times before finally grumbling. "My bad… Barbie Gamer…"

Tendou purses her lips, unsurprisingly not satisfied with the conditions for Harima's pathetic apology. Oi, did you really need to give her a stupid nickname right now? Couldn't you wait until you were on a more positive note with her?

She glances at me momentarily and I nod at her. Might as well accept the crappy expression of regret. He'll leave you alone afterwards most likely. I don't know who's that girl he likes is, but she has a lot of power over the delinquent.

"Fine," She says with a 'harumph'.

We remain silent for a bit. The tension was still around to make things awkward. Other than Usui, who looked downright bored, and Harima, the others looked amongst themselves in indecision. Most likely unsure what to make of this situation.

Finally, the laziest one of our group steps up with a scratch of his head.

"Well," Aikawa begins, his eyes looking tired, "I'm Aikawa Ayumu," He motions his head to the left, towards Yuuki, who blinked in surprise, "He's Yuuki Rito," Then points a finger to the otaku. "He's Aki Tomoya." And another is directed to Sakurai, "That's Sakurai Tomoki."

"And I'm just a hardcore maid follower," Usui adds with a soft, teasing tone.

"Maid stalker, more like…" I scoff.

"Pfft," Usui smiles in amusement, "That's true as well."

Tendou looks on between us, probably confused at the blonde male's introduction. She looks him over, slightly bashful.

"Sure…" She shoots me an uncertain stare, "N-nice to meet you all." She bows to us, before glancing at the kitchen. "So… what's going on?" She asks casually.

"Nothing yet," Responds Aikawa. "So, do you know Souma?"

The female blonde nods her head, "I used to visit this restaurant a lot with my mother when I was little. I wouldn't call Yukihira-kun a friend, but yeah, we are acquainted."

Makes sense. Tendou seemed very eager to come, so I guess it's either that she finds Yukihira interesting or that she probably liked the food. If it's the latter, I may have found a fellow free food enthusiast.

"Eehh? Childhood friends reunited?" Usui feigns shock in his usual teasing tone.

Tendou turns to him, blinking in confusion, "Childhood friends? Didn't I just say that we were just acquaintances?"

The blonde male blinks at his female counterpart, er, hair wise of course. I guess he didn't expect someone to not take his bait. I recognize the smile that begins to spread across his face. He wants to try again.

"He's messing with you," I say before Usui could try teasing her.

"Why would he? I mean, we just met, didn't we?" She turns to him, "And I don't think I heard your name."

"You're quite right, apologies," Usui says politely. This guy… "My name is Usui Takumi. It's a pleasure."

He smiles warmly and manages to release a pleasant aura behind him. He knows what he's doing…

The girl blinked, her eyes trailing across the room, "Y-yeah…" She bows to him, a tint of red spreading lightly across her cheeks. "Nice to meet you, too."

"U-Usui-san, you bastard!" Sakurai whines, swinging an arm, "Stop seducing every girl you meet!"

"I don't know what you could possibly mean," Usui looks away with a bored expression.

Yuuki raises his fists, looking at the good looking guy in admiration, "Usui-sensei! I'll imprint this lesson in my memory. This will help me speak with Haru- I-I mean, Sairenji…"

"Is that so?" Usui asks non committedly. He didn't seem too interested in the direction the conversation was heading towards.

"Kenji-kun told me you were willing to give me hand in my project," Aki comments out of the blue, looking at her in interest, "If so, then welcome aboard, Tendou Karen!" He smirks, "And Takao made mention of your vast knowledge of the game industry before." He fixes his glasses, "Am I correct?"

Tendou giggles awkwardly, "Ehehe… I wouldn't… call it vast…"

I dryly glance at her. I'm sure having bought well over a dozen games in a two-day span speaks of your enthusiasm when it comes to games.

Aki cocks an eyebrow, "Really? Since Takao said you knew as much as her, I imagined…" The blonde drops her head in embarrassment, eyes hidden behind her bangs. I shoot him a warning glare to back off, "Oh… I'm getting ahead of myself, sorry. In any case, your contribution will be appreciated, Tendou-san!"

"Y-yeah…" She stammers quietly, refusing to look at any of us.

I heave a sigh, watching her with a modicum of pity. It seems she's still embarrassed about her tastes, and while she admitted them to Harima and me already, though it was only because she cornered herself into doing so, she seems uncomfortable with letting more people know about it. Can't blame her, I guess; since she probably has a reputation to protect. It doesn't matter who does it, being a gaming enthusiast is disapproved amongst the youth. They get labelled as otakus, or hikikomoris at worst.

Silence comes, an awkward one; as we start exchanging glances due to her reaction. I really don't want to get involved but it's a pain to witness this. Well, she has been a rather pleasant person to speak to, so maybe I could give her a hand… or something…

"So… Tendou…" She raises her head, shyly looking at me, "Did you make progress with opening your gaming club?"

She blinked, becoming pale, "T-that's…"

Aki suddenly stands up, looking solemn, making her blink once more in discomfort, "Tendou-san… are you really trying to open a game club in your school?"

She seems hesitant, probably because she's unsure on how would they react to this piece of information should she confirm it. The otaku suddenly rests a hand on her shoulder, making her yelp, "If you need any help with that, I'll be glad to lend it!"

"Eh?" Tendou looks confused as expected.

Sakurai's chibi form returns, "If I attended your school, I would totally join your club! When are you planning to open it?"

Yuuki deadpans, "Dude, you won't be staying in Chiba that long, you know?"

"Heeehhh…" Usui looks at Sakurai with a predatory glint in his eye, "I didn't know you were also an avid gamer. What exactly are your favorite kind of games, Sa. ku. rai. -kun?"

The chibi starts to sweat in nervousness, his eyes panicking as we waited for his response. He glances at me, and I had to frown. Don't tell me… you like _that_ kind of games? To what extent does your perversion go? Seriously.

"Nyaha… ha… ha…" Chibi-Sakurai scratches his head, laughing awkwardly, "I… like… RPGs?"

"Really?" Usui eyes widen in feigned interest, "What kind are you interested in? Mass-multiplayers? Single player? Ooo, what about the western ones?"

I offhandedly hear Yuuki snicker in the background. Harima watched the scene in simple curiosity, he probably hasn't caught on to Usui's intent. Aki, in contrast, facepalmed while Tendou tilted her head to the side in puzzlement.

"Etto…" Harima and Usui begin to lean towards him, expecting an answer, which caused Chibi Sakurai to start sweating more profusely, "I l-like the…"

Usui smirks, his eyes focused and sharp, "The…?"

Sakurai starts to sweat in nervousness, when a thud suddenly came from the ceiling above. Only Yuuki and I caught it, but we shrug it off as everyone else seemed to not care, or they simply didn't hear anything at all. Maybe something in the upper floors fell or something.

"Hey, Usui, give the guy a break," Aikawa mutters, resting his arms over the table. "I don't think Tendou will be interested in knowing _that_."

"Phooie," Usui pouts, "You're no fun, Lazy-kun."

Sakurai returns to his normal self, resting a hand over the table and breathing harshly, "Geez… that was close…" He mutters to himself, though I managed to catch it.

I glance at him flatly. We all knew his intentions in joining Tendou's club, honestly, Usui throwing him under the bus would have been justified.

Yuuki scratches his head, blushing as he looks back at Tendou, "I-in any case, it's pretty cool that you want t-to open a game club." He grins at her with Aki nodding his head in agreement, "Isn't that right?"

Hoh, I didn't expect him to speak to her directly. His face is still a blushing mess but that's certainly an improvement to his problem. Barely, but it's there.

"Definitely Rito-kun! Definitely!"

The blonde girl looks at us, startled, before letting a tiny smile invade her face, "I… I see…" She giggles to herself, her hands intertwined, "Thank you guys… hearing this means a lot." She glances at me with a meek grin, probably because she realized that I purposefully commented about the fact that she was striving to open the Game Club in her school. It let her open up a bit, while relaxing as the others showcased their personalities and overall support of gamers.

I simply respond to her gesture with a casual shug when I catch sight of Usui shooting me a I-know-what-you-did-there look. I flawlessly ignore him, knowing well that if I don't, he would use that against me the next time we find each other amongst our own company.

Everyone start conversing when the door is suddenly opened, I blink in that moment. Who else was expected to arrive?

It was a girl I had seen before, technically. Of course I never actually met her prior to today, but I saw her. She was one of those that appeared at Ayanokouji's side in that vision created by the weird looking glasses. Except that she wore casual clothing befitting of extroverted females, which is funny considering the lack of emotion on her face, her hollow eyes specifically. It was a simple white tank top and a short denim skirt. Strangely enough, there was a piece of chain attached to her… collar? Wasn't that what that silver-haired vampire wore?

And instead of having easily noticeable wings on her back like in the vision, they were significantly smaller, enough so that they looked like cosplay. High quality cosplay, but cosplay nonetheless. Luckily(?), I knew better. They were the real deal.

The others look at her in surprise and confusion. Of course, they don't know who she was and were stumped at why she arrived. Though I notice Chibi-Sakurai blanch at her appearing. That means… It's her, the supposedly chained angel-like being he was talking about.

I send Usui a brief, knowing, look. It takes him awhile since he seemed very focused on her appearance for a moment, it's no small wonder why, before he notices my gaze. He raises an eyebrow in wonder before catching on that I recognize her. Looks like Sakurai messaged the blonde about his encounter too.

"What incredible wings!" Aki exclaims out of nowhere while smirking, "But who is this cosplayer?"

"Beats me," Harima shrugs his shoulders. "Never seen her before."

"I-Ikaros!?" Sakurai raises from his sit, alarmed, "Didn't I tell you to wait outside?"

I narrow my gaze, attentive of this. Whoever this girl was, she seemed to be an ally of Ayanokouji in that vision, so unless I'm proven otherwise, she's possibly a threat to me.

"Master, I sensed your distress," The new arrival says softly, in an emotionless tone. "Have you stumbled across trouble once again?"

She sensed that? Well, that's one thing that confirms her as a supernatural being.

"Nevermind that!" The chibified male screeches, "I told you not to come in until I said so!"

"Hold on a minute!" Aikawa scratches his head, "What's going on?"

"She called him 'Master'," Usui points out in feigned awe, "Oh my, Pervert-kun. What on earth is this situation?"

Tendou blinks in confusion before shooting him a disgusted gaze, making him pale. Well, that goes any chance he might have gotten her to see him in a positive light.

"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait!" He shakes his head adamantly, "That's not the case at all!"

"Master…?" She, whom Sakurai addressed as **Ikaros** stepped up to him. She seemed worried about him despite that her face showed no actual emotion. It was mostly through how she tilted her head at him, her body expression showed her concern.

"Don't call me that! You're just making things worse for me!" Chibi-Sakurai began to cry pathetically.

"Hey now~" Usui singsongs, "What could that be around her neck? Is that a collar and chain?"

The implications of that comment are soon to be caught by every person in the room. It wasn't hard to figure what that meant, and honestly thinking, was there any other conclusion one could have arrived to?

I merely raise an eyebrow in amusement. Usui's teasing is rapidly becoming an art form. The way he can flawlessly throw others under the bus is frankly an amazing thing to see.

"Seriously dude?" Yuuki says in disbelief, "Y-you're doing _that_ kind of stuff with this…" His face gets red, "With t-this… g-girl?"

"That's low," Aki points out, "Even for you."

"Damn Perverted Shrimp…" Harima growls out.

Each insult seems to act as physical blows for the shortest of us all. Don't be so dramatic. Whatever the case, this perverted fellow is important, since he's aware of the reason why my previous self researched about the sea freezing. Besides, Ikaros, whoever, or whatever she is, appeared in that vision, so I may have to investigate her.

I'll ask Belldandy about her later, since she comes from Heaven. This angelic being must be related to her in some way, right?

Tendou stands up, "I-I'll see what Takao is doing…" She says nervously, clearly uncomfortable with these turn of events.

And with that, she escapes successfully.

I watch with a dry gaze as she enters the kitchen before turning to Sakurai. This might be a good time to clarify this matter, and since Tendou is not here, he'll be able to speak freely.

"Oi, is she the angel you mentioned in that message?"

Everyone turns to Sakurai, silence reigning in the room.

Chibi-Sakurai reverts to his normal form, "Eh? Ah, er… Y-yeah… Guys, this is, uh, Ikaros."

Harima raises an eyebrow in disbelief, "Dude, you think that just cuz she's cosplayin', she's an angel? Dumbass! Stop shitting around!"

Aki folds his arms, nodding in agreement, "Those tiny wings look realistic, but these days, outfits are just this good, Sakurai-kun." He closes his eyes, rising his tone, "Don't you agree, Rito-kun?"

"it's just hard to believe, you know?" His eyes land on Ikaros, and he starts blushing, "S-sorry, dude."

Usui looks on silently, same as me. His expression may seem unreadable, but I can see tell-tale signs of his intrigue. However, Aikawa seemed lost in thought, which is probably because he had witnessed what Belldandy and Deviluke are a few nights ago.

The short boy with black hair looked at everyone of us, and sighed, rubbing his temple, "Alright, alright… I'll prove you all right now that it's the truth."

"Wait, wait… before you do anything, I wouldn't recommend showing this proof with Tendou and Takao around," I glance towards the kitchen, "The less people know about this, the better, don't you think?"

"C'mon dude. You're talking like all this crap could be anything other than bull," Harima states, resting his back on the chair, looking bored.

"But he has a point, Harima-kun," Usui folds his arms, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Sakurai-kun seems earnest, so we should at least give him a chance to prove it." He stands up and walks towards the kitchen. "I'll make sure no one leaves the kitchen. Hikigaya can fill me in on the details later."

With that said, the blonde entered the kitchen. Our eyes met briefly, and we nod at each other as the door closes. I turn back towards Sakurai, signalling him to go on ahead.

He closes his eyes, "Alright…" He stands up from his chair and approaches the so-called angel with a smirk, "Ikaros, fly."

The girl nods her head, "As you wish Master…"

We blink in surprise when her tiny wings somehow spread and become larger, light pink feathers being released. Aki's glasses crack, Yuuki actually falls from his chair from shock, while Harima and Aikawa stare at her, mouth agape.

I stare at her with wide eyes when Ikaros starts to float, her wings flapping. I may have seen Belldandy do otherworldly acts, but still, seeing someone suddenly start flying isn't something that you can't react to.

Harima breaks out in a cold sweat, gritting his teeth in utter shock, "What the hell!?"

"I can't believe it! It's not a cosplay!?" Aki exclaims, although he seems more intrigued rather than surprised.

"That's enough, Ikaros," Sakurai sighs, his gaze lost for several seconds. The girls lands on the floor, her wings returning to their tiny form. Before any of us could ask anything, he pulls up from his pocket a shiny, weird-looking card. "Look at this."

Aikawa helps Yuuki to his feet as Sakurai sits once more, putting the card in the middle of the table for us to see it closely. Just what the heck is this? It looks like really advanced technology.

"What is that?" Yuuki asks.

"Ikaros, mind explaining it?" The short guy motions his head at her.

The rosy pink-haired inexpressive girl nods her head, "Yes, Master." With hands intertwined she approaches the table, "This is a transport card, more exactly, a transportation device. It sends an order request for various things to the Synapse. However, it's an outdated card, so it can only grant one wish."

I blink, dread spreading throughout my entire being. The Synapse? If I remember correctly, Ayanokouji became the master of it, whatever it is, in that vision. But he had Ikaros under his control in that vision, what connection could he possibly have with the two of them.

"Is that for real?" Aikawa asks, "Something that good exists?"

It's not that surprising for me as I have in my very home a wish-granter goddess. While the existence of such a device is worthy of consideration, there's a much more pressing matter to discuss.

"What is the Synapse?" I inquire sternly.

Sakurai shrugs his shoulders, "According to Sugata-senpai, it's the New World or something like that, floating around Earth."

"The heck?" Aikawa mutters.

"Another world?" Yuuki deadpans, "This is… insane…"

"Could it be…" Aki replaces his obsolete eyewear as he looks at Sakurai seriously, "That your senpai was referring to the anomaly in the Earth's magnetic field? I remember hearing how it passed over Japan recently."

By the face he sported, Sakurai obviously has no idea, but the being at his side must know the answer. I rest my elbows over the table, assuming a certain NERV commander's trademark posture. Though I have no intention to yell at her anyone get in a robot or anything like that…

"Ikaros… right?"

"Yes…" She responds blankly. Her eyes look completely empty, it's eerie just to look at them.

"Do you know what the Synapse is?" I asked dryly.

"I was not designed to know the specifics of the Synapse," She responds, and I honestly can't tell if she's lying or telling the truth, since her voice doesn't betray any emotion. "The Synapse allows these cards to work. That is all I can say."

This is troublesome. While I was reluctant to accept it, I'm beginning to think that whatever I saw with those glasses was a vision of the future, and in case my assumption was correct, then this means that Ayanokouji will become the master of whatever gives that card such power. This can't be good.

"And what are you exactly?" I inquire seriously. "You should know that at least."

"I'm a Pet-Class Angeloid, Type-Alpha [Ikaros]." She responds. "…and I only exist to please my Master."

"Angeloid?" Aki repeats slowly, "Like… an angel and… android?"

Makes sense now that the otaku mentions it. She clearly resembled an angel when she released her wings, but that robotic way of speaking… And specifically saying that she was designed was a give away. To think… Something out there exists that can create sentient beings like her. Well, almost sentient, she's practically emotionless. Well, Deus did create a sentient, but fake human for this game…

Still. Being able to create artificial life… I don't think anybody should have that kind of power.

"And Sakurai is that master you speak of, right?" I add and she nods her head.

"Yes. I imprinted Master shortly after meeting him."

Almost everyone's jaws drop at that.

"Imprint? Pet-class? Tomoki, you bastard!" Aikawa growls at the short boy, "What kind of sick perverted game is this!?"

Yuuki raises his hands to stop them, "C'mon guys, this isn't the time. Something really weird is going on."

Harima starts, scratching his head, "Just what the fuck is all this!? I don't get it at all!"

"G-guys calm down," Sakurai tries to placate them. "I think this has something to do those weird dreams I've been having."

Aki frowns, "You're still having them? With that unknown woman asking your help?"

"Yeah… It's really weird. I still have no idea who it is," Sakurai mutters.

"Seriously…" Harima starts to mumble, "Things started to get all weird… The fuck is happening…?"

It is then that a certain stalker peeks his head out of the kitchen, "Everything alright?"

Sakurai waves a hand in response, also pocketing that strange device, "Yeah, things are clear."

Usui nods his head, sporting an intrigued expression, "That's good to hear. The food's ready and Yukihira is about to serve the dishes. I would suggest you drop _that_ subject for later." He accentuated that word, glancing at the self-proclaimed angeloid.

"Yeah…" Aki sighs, trying to relax, "We should drop this subject for now. The less people know about this, the less troublesome this will be for us."

Sakurai pats his back with a smirk, "You're right, Tomoya." He turns towards the winged being, "Ikaros, can you go back to my friend's house? I gave you directions, remember? And don't fly or do anything a human wouldn't do!"

She nods her head, "As you wish, Master."

The angel-like girl bows to us before setting off, leaving the restaurant. We exchange glances for few seconds when Yukihira, alongside Tendou and Takao, appear from the kitchen with trays filled with dishes. The blonde one of the three glances at me in concern, I nod back at her in order to assure her that the matter was handled, albeit temporarily. She sends me a small, relieved smile.

It's no surprise really. She's practically an innocent bystander here, not having any real connections other than loose ties to Yukihira and a friendship with Takao. Other than that, it's just familiarity with Harima and I, so it wasn't in her best interest to get dragged into a matter that has nothing to do with her. Smart girl actually. I wish I had that option.

"Alright! Who's ready to eat?" Yukihira says with excitement, however, he got no response, not even from Harima who was always vocal about his hungriness, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Aki fixes his glasses, "Y-yeah… I am. Isn't that right, Kenji-kun?" He gets no response either as the delinquent-looking boy seems lost in thought, "Am I right, Kenji-kun?" He repeats, although this time, rising his tone.

Harima finally breaks out from his trance, and responds, "Y-yeah… I think… yeah…"

The cook raises a brow, "Wow, this is a weird day. Harima's doesn't look overly excited for my food? Is the end of the world coming?" He snickered.

It's funny to think that maybe could actually happen. Or so says Deus Ex.

"Hachiman?" I blink as Takao calls my name, "You look… tense? Did something happen?"

Wow… she can notice that kind of thing? How well did she know my previous self that she could catch my own body language? I know we're not the same, but she somehow manages to notice even the tiniest change within me. I'm not particularly happy with that.

"I'm just hungry…"

She makes a humming sound, not looking convinced. Aikawa and Yuuki line one more table together, pulling some chairs for the girls. Aki and Harima seemed to be still musing about the revelations brought by Sakurai, and it's not surprising… their reactions that is.

Finally everyone was sitting, the food ready before our eyes and looking just amazing. Usui looks pleased, Yukihira, who was sat at his side, palming his back, "Heehhh… It seems this will be fun, watching everyone eat the food."

I had to frown. What did he mean by that?

Tendou and Takao's faces are completely red as they gaze at their meals, looking so focused that it was sort of funny. There are really eager to dig on their food, huh? Well, can't say I'm not guilty of that. I'm actually starving.

Whatever the case, I finally get to eat Yukihira's famous food.

Everyone starts to eat, but I decided to wait as Usui is doing. What's the deal? However, my doubts would soon be answered. Just what the heck is this!?

Everyone is trembling after only one bite of their food, when suddenly, Harima stands up, raising his fists with tears streaming down his face, "This is what I needed!"

Yuuki and Aikawa are sporting creepy faces, as if fantasising. Oi, you're eating food, just what the heck are you thinking just now? Aki in contrast is gripping his fork and making a fist. I blinked in surprise when he shouts out of nowhere, "I'm so inspired!"

I know they're a bunch of idiots, and I can expect this sort of reaction from them, but what I didn't see coming was the…

"Kya! / It's so good!" Both Tendou and Takao, holding their hands together, scream at the same time, or more like, eh… like… moan… Geez, just what is wrong with you two? It's embarrassing just to look at you!

For some reason, people tend to display exaggerated reactions when eating great food. I witnessed as much to a lesser extent with Belldandy's food, but Yukihira sure knows how to get reactions from his food. This is what Usui was referring to, it seems.

Sakurai was simply over the floor in his chibi form mumbling something I won't even care to listen. Usui while smiling in amusement, finally digs in his great-looking filleted steak. I suspect it's grilled since there are marks on the meat, not to mention the aroma of the glaze he probably made from the marinade… wait… did I just think that?

Oi, that's a really embarrassing face to put Usui, and don't look at me! You're making me uncomfortable! Save that weird expression for that maid of yours!

"Hehehe… it's nice having everybody here," The redhead grins, "Although I wish there was someone else here too." I raise an eyebrow as he glances at me dryly. "Can't be helped I guess."

Oi, I know very well you're referring to Kasumigaoka. Hitting below the belt, eh?

Takao tilts her head, finally recovered from… whatever her reactions were… "Who are you talking about, Souma?" She frowns, putting hand under her chin, "Oh, Utaha isn't here…" She pinches Souma's arm with a pout, "Why didn't you tell her to come? I should have done so!"

Dear me… So Takao is a friend of the writer too? Give me a break dammit.

Yukihira averts his gaze, everyone becoming silent. The girls observe the unexpected changed in the room, and frown. Everything is connected somehow. But… why do I have to be in the middle of it? I already have too many problems to deal with to have more weight added to my back!

"S-so, it was true that you knew that famous writer?" Tendou speaks, trying to relax the atmosphere. "Y-Yukihira-kun is also her friend?"

"Yeah," He nods, "But don't mind what I said, c'mon dig in."

Takao pinches his cheek, fuming, "Don't ignore me!" She whines as Yukihira looks at her dumbly, "I thought you would call her to come here since you were planning this dinner!"

Aki raises his hands, "Calm down, Takao. This reunion was planned just this morning, so we didn't have time to tell everybody."

"But… isn't Utaha you friend, Souma?" She asks in irritation, leaning to him with a glare, which he responds with a sigh. "Something happened, didn't it?"

I may have to intervene as she's practically blaming him for her absence, which is my fault. Idiot cook, you should just say what happened. I already endured all her whining in the game store, so I'm sure I can handle a bit more of it. Hah… Why am I such a good guy?

I was about to speak, when Yukihira beat me to the punch, "I actually talked to her…" He responds, and by the severity in his tone, I can tell he isn't lying about that. "She's not feeling well. So she can't come."

The busty brunette blinks, concern painting her face, "Utaha is sick?" She pulls out her phone, but Yukihira snatches it from her grasp. She grits her teeth and growls, "What are you doing Sou-baka!?"

"Just leave her be," He states in a serious manner, which causes her to frown.

"A-alright… but I'll call her later. If you did something to her, I swear…"

"Oi, Takao. Your food is getting cold," She pouts at me.

"Alright…"

Tension is filling the air again, so Yuuki, in an effort to relax the atmosphere, scratches the back of his head and says, "I'll miss the food when you leave, dude." He grins, and I had to raise an eyebrow. Hoh… was he teasing the cook?

Yukihira deadpans, "Thanks for only missing the food, _Sairenji_."

Yuuki flushes red, almost spilling the food, "Man, can't I make I joke?"

"Can't I either?" He snickered.

Aikawa and Aki laughs, Tendou giggling with a hand on her mouth. Usui chuckles lightly at the jovial rib, as I merely look on without really reacting. They're all good friends, close enough that even a new girl like Tendou feels at ease with them. Takao, however, seems to be still thinking about the writer. It does bother her, huh?

*Tap Tap Tap*

I blink, another visitor? Or maybe that winged girl Ikaros again? Sakurai thought just the same as me as he quickly stood from his seat, waving a hand at us, "Don't worry guys, I'll see who it is."

"Maybe it's Utaha?" Takao mumbled to herself, yet I caught her words. I just hope it's not, I'm not in the mood to deal with that yet.

Chatter and more weird reactions continue, but I remain focused on the entrance door as Sakurai opens it. He blinks, and turns back into his chibi form. A stupid smile spread across his face, "Heeey, Hachiman. Your parents send a gift to Souma."

I blink at the reveal. A gift? For Yukihira? And what the hell is with that reaction?

I glance at the red headed chef, he looks just as surprised as I do. Looks like he didn't expect a gift to arrive either. Hmm… Well, from what I remember in my second morning here, Yukihira and his family were close enough that Komachi would regard his father as a sort of an uncle. And if my parents' behavior was anything to go by, they'd treat him fairly closely as well. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Yukihira was like the son they always wanted. That's all well and good now, but I hope they remember that they _do_ have a son.

But looking back at Sakurai… I don't like that idiotic expression on his face. It better not be Komachi you're looking at like that you little runt.

"Who was it?" I ask the shorter boy, with a bit of warning in my tone. Oi, that'd seriously better not be Komachi. Don't you dare corrupt my beloved sister.

He only gives a ridiculous laugh, as he stares at whoever's at the door.

Fed up with his lack of answers, I get up and walk towards the entrance. Honestly, I wanted to enjoy the free food. Was that too much to ask for?

As I make my way towards him, I hear Aki commenting to the others, "Well, it's not surprising, considering how they've known each other since childhood."

As I reach the door, my eyes widen as I they meet with the gaze of a certain goddess. Without thought, I shove Sakurai behind me, and slam the door shut once I stepped outside.

The goddess was dressed in casual wear, probably borrowed from my mother again. Her denim skirt was short so her legs were exposed, it went well with the rest of her matching denim jacket. Huh, that might be new apparel actually. My mother wasn't the type to wear skirts. Then again, might be another difference in this world.

Really, that outfit really accentuated her figure and made her look quite captiva-

Gah… What the heck am I saying? I shake my head to get rid of my idiotic thoughts. Must be my hunger messing with my head…

"Belldandy," I say evenly, "What are you doing here?"

She blinks, also surprised, but her expression changes to one of worry, "A-are you okay, Hachiman-san?"

"I'm fine," I say calmly, though I'm curious about her worry, "What's wrong?"

She turns around, looking at the street, "It's… I don't want to worry you, Hachiman-san."

"It's pointless to say that sort of thing when I already noticed your uneasiness, you know?" I point out with a hint of wryness.

"…I'm not sure if you're aware, but… I ran into an… Angeloid some minutes ago," She bites her lip, resting a hand on her chest, "She didn't seem to be a threat since her Uranus Mode wasn't active. But an angeloid of her caliber being amongst humans, is something that should be treated with extreme caution."

I pause for a moment as I take in what she said, "You know what she really is?"

She blinks, "So you met her in person, Hachiman-san?"

"Yeah," I nodded at her, and gesture behind me. "That idiot who was staring at you, was imprinted by her. Whatever that means."

She puts a hand under her chin, musing profoundly, "That is odd… I didn't think an angeloid of her type would have been allowed to imprint a human."

"Her type?" I ask her. She wasn't a Pet-Class, then?

She looks at me seriously, "Did she say anything?"

"Not much," I shrug, "Only that she was a Pet-Class and that she wasn't designed to know more than that."

"Pet-Class… That would explain why that boy could have imprinted her… but… she didn't look like that sort. I probably should contact Heaven and inform them of this."

So this is a situation serious enough to warrant her agency getting notified? That means that there's a connection between angeloids and Belldandy's people.

"What are angeloids to you?" I ask her seriously. Belldandy knowing exactly what she was, and apparently knowing who Ikaros was specifically, is suspicious. Plus add the fact that they're both connected to some kind of divinity, with Ikaros being angel-like and Belldandy being a goddess, they must be related to one another in some way. It'd be too much of a coincidence if they weren't.

"Angeloids are heretical beings, and a threat to human kind. That angeloid specifically has attacked humans multiple times in the past. All at the command of her previous master."

My eyes widen as she reveals that information. I think back at the pink-haired angeloid, other than her wings and her expressionless gaze, she didn't seem threatening in any way.

"How long ago was she doing that stuff?"

She blinks, "You mean… attacking humans?"

"Yeah," I nodded at her.

"Since ancient times she has done so," She closes her eyes, "Many goddesses and valkyries fell in battle trying to stop her and others like her. It has been many centuries since her last attack, though you understand why would be cautious of her sudden appearance."

I nod in understanding as I think things over. There's something that doesn't add up. Ikaros didn't really look like someone who could accomplish that. Maybe she's mistaking her with someone else. Doesn't make any sense that such a powerful being could become the 'pet' of a mere human. Could it be amnesia? Or, I guess, her being a machine and all, maybe her memory was wiped? Maybe the latter. Without memory, all-the-while classifying herself as a different kind of angeloid, and including the fact that she was able to imprint Sakurai as her new master, perhaps Ikaros had a falling out with her creators?

"Let's talk about that later," I gaze at the window, noticing many heads piling up. Nosy lot, aren't you?

"Y-yes…" She nods, also noticing the people amassing by the window.

Well, it goes without saying that hiding Belldandy is not an option now that they have seen her. And with my grand exit, they're probably even more curious about her. Though I can notice Usui looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Yeah… I wasn't very subtle right then.

Aikawa also looked on in surprise, but it quickly shifted into a knowing look. Seriously, what exactly are you thinking in that head of yours?

"Well," I start with a release of breath, "Since you're already here, you might as well come in, I guess. You still didn't tell me why you came now that I think about it."

"Oh…" She raises a hand that held a bag, "Your parents sent me to Restaurant Yukihira to leave a gift for Yukihira Souma-sama."

"Why didn't…" I stop myself there, I knew why Komachi didn't do so. She was probably still too intimidated to come here knowing that I was most likely to be here. I release a brief sigh, "Nevermind. It's better that you're here. It's getting late for a girl Komachi's age to be out in public."

I glance at the sun beginning to set. Did so much time pass already?

"Actually, Komachi-sama will be staying with a friend today," I narrow my gaze, not liking what I was hearing. It's not that bug, is it? "A girl called Yuuki Mikan-sama."

 **Yuuki Mikan**? That's Yuuki's sister right? I think he mentioned her once before.

"I see," I nodded, relieved, as I open the door, "Well, c'mon, get inside."

The goddess finally steps inside, but not without saying, "With your permission."

Silence comes once more as the whole group stood looking at us in awe. Yukihira and Harima didn't seem as surprised anymore, along with Usui and Aikawa, though the latter was smiling cockily. Aki observed her closely, while Yuuki stared at Belldandy with a flush on his face. Tendou looked surprised but Takao was puffing her cheeks. What now?

Mmm? Sakurai is lying unconscious on the floor. Whoops… I may have slammed the door on his face just a moment ago. If he wants to sue me, he can do so. I'll be declared innocent either way once I claim that he held lecherous thoughts towards Belldandy and that I was merely defending her honor.

"Now who could this be?" I hear Usui's jovial voice. Oi, you already met her. Don't act dumb.

Belldandy's eyes trails to one side to the other in uncertainty before she bows to them, "Greetings. My name is Belldandy. I am a guest currently staying in the Hikigaya household."

"She's a protégé of Naomi's, my 'aunt' in America." I finish for her.

"Of aunt Naomi?" Yukihira smiles, "Haven't seen her in a while." He blinks, his expressión darkening, "Is she still…" I nodded my head, "I see."

"What is it?" Takao asks, "Did something happen with your aunt?"

"Nothing more than usual," I say cryptically.

"S-so?" Tendou begins, while facing Belldandy with an embarrassed face, "Is she living in your h-house, Hikigaya-kun?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Yeah, she's staying with my family as she studies in Japan."

Belldandy frowns, averting her gaze. Seriously woman, are you going to react like that every time I lie? I guess that no matter the circumstances, she will never be fine with it. The world of humans isn't for someone like you, Belldandy.

"It's nice to see you again Belldandy-san," Usui greets with some jovial tone in his voice. Then he faces me, and I suppress a groan as I recognize his expression, "How is Deviluke-chan?"

I level him with a glare. Bastard, did you really have to bring her up?

"Y-you know her, Usui-san?" Yuuki asks the blonde male, reddening when he looks at Belldandy.

"We met this morning, when I visited Hikigaya-kun~" Usui sing songs.

Belldandy was about to respond to Usui with a pleasant smile, but a voice cuts through.

"Who's 'Deviluke-chan'?"

I slowly turn to see Takao's brow twitching. I put my hands inside my pockets, closing my eyes, "She's the daughter of a family friend that wanted to visit Japan. As she had no place to stay, my family offered her to live in my house for a while. She's from Europe. The others met her two days ago."

Usui cocks an eyebrow, "Heehh… Hikigaya-kun is getting good at saying it."

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 10**

* * *

I shrug my shoulders, "Whatever that means," I look at the goddess, "In any case, didn't you bring him something?" I motion my head at Yukihira. "He's the guy you're looking for."

"Yes, Komachi-sama showed me a picture of him with you two," She smiles at me, "It was quite charming…"

Takao folds her arms, and Tendou scratches her cheek in embarrassment. I can feel my cheeks getting warm, so I have to avert my eyes from her. Geez, since that talk we had yesterday, it's hard to look her in the eyes.

Belldandy's smile become warmer at my reaction, and I swear I won't be able to resist it anymore if she doesn't become more careful! To my relief, she walks towards Yukihira and extends the bag. He blinks, but a grin finds it way to his face. Accepting the bag, he looks inside and pulls out a black long box.

"What is it?" Yuuki grabs the bag to let him manipulate the box.

"Ehrm…" Yukihira opens it, his gaze remaining locked on whatever was inside. I couldn't get a view from my position, but it's not like he isn't showing it, so I don't move and wait patiently. I'm actually pretty curious about what my parents got him.

"It's…" Takao starts, yet her voice trails off.

"A knife?" Harima massages his neck as he stares at the object.

Oh, that was it? Well, I guess for a cook, he'll need it. Just another knife he can use I suppose. However, why is he looking at it with disbelief? It's just a knife, you know?

"Well, since you're a cook, then you now have more knives," Aikawa comments with a shrug, "Makes sense, this gift I mean."

Yukihira smirks to himself, "I don't know if I can accept this…"

"Why not?" Takao asks, "It's just a knife."

"No it's not," He retorts almost immediately, making her blink. "It's not just a knife. It's the knife that my mother gave to Hachiman's mom when we were kids. Haven't seen it in a while…" He pulls it out, shining with the lights from the ceiling. The handle was black and had some gold designs at the sides. I would dare say it was a cool piece of cutlery, if… I was interested in that sort of stuff.

So there's a story behind that knife, huh?

Aki makes a fist, "This is one of those meaningful moments where the protagonist remembers the past to find the strength to continue facing all hardships!" He looks moved, but he's just overreacting.

Yukihira turns to me with a serious gaze, "Say… can I seriously have this?"

"It's not like you need my permission," I shrug casually, "If my folks wanted to give it you, then it's yours."

He looks at the knife uneasily, "Are you sure?"

I scoff at him, and in an effort to seem jovial, I patted his back. Er, that's what you're supposed to do for these kinds of things, right? I see Yukihira slightly wince at the contact, oops, might have been too hard. Well, too bad. You should be glad I actually went ahead and did this, it won't happen again, you knoooow?

Takao cocks an eyebrow at my reaction, which I assume she takes as something I normally don't do. Tendou in contrast shoots me a pleased smile. The other guys just exchangeld grins between them, even Sakurai raises a thumbs up from the floor.

Geez… I'm not used to this…

"It's fine," I respond.

Yukihira stares at me and nods, "I'll take care of it. It's a promise."

I'm sure this is supposed to be some heartfelt exchange, but I don't particularly feel anything. How can I? I don't have any connection to this situation. Yukihira's supposed to be a childhood friend when I only just met him three days ago, and as interesting as he is, I can't be asked to particularly care about him. He's still a stranger after all, regardless if he's interesting or not.

"Sure," I respond easily. "Well, the food is getting cold," I glance at the goddess, "Did you eat already?"

She shakes her head, "Not yet, but don't worry about me."

"Nah," I turn to the cook. "Is there food for her?"

"Oh… sorry but, I barely made enough food for our lot," Scratching his cheeks, he adds, "The sales were massive today, and I ran out of ingredients."

Hmm… Well, I guess that leaves only one thing left.

"Yuuki volunteers to give up his food," I state easily.

"Wha!? Me!?" Yuuki screeches out.

"Hachiman-san…" Belldandy looks at me in disapproval.

"I was kidding," I merely scoff at her before gesturing towards my seat. As much as I prioritize free food, I am a gentleman first and foremost. How can I merely stand by as a fair maiden hasn't had food?

Hah~ I'm such a great person! I should have novels written about me as a central character!

"Nice, Hikigaya!" Harima raises a thumbs up, "I'm definitely doing that in front of Tenma-chan!"

Oi, I'm being a gentleman here, not trying to look cool. Don't corrupt my chivalry with your ulterior motives!

"It's impressive," Aki says with a pleased smile, "Hachi-kun is developing the skills of a shoujo male love interest!"

I level the otaku with an annoyed glare. What gibberish are you saying? I am merely being the polite party here, nothing more.

"I agree," Usui comments in amusement, "You're learning, Hikigaya-kun, you're learning."

"I need some paper to write this!" Yuuki comments in excitement, putting out from his schoolbag a book and a pen, "That was a great move!"

Ignoring all their idiotic comments, the goddess stares at me, and then drops her gaze, "Thank you…"

I look away in discomfort. Geh… The situation's going down a route I didn't intend for it to go towards.

"I wouldn't really mind giving my part to her," Says the cook.

"No, leave it like that," I retort.

Takao doesn't look particularly happy, so she grabs my hand and starts pulling me, "You're eating with me then! I don't eat that much."

Souma puts on a dumb face, "I beg to differ."

"Shut it, Souma!" She growls at him.

Luckily for me I was able to remain steady at her forceful tugging. If I hadn't, I probably would have tripped.

"It's fine, Takao," I tell the brunette, "I wasn't that hungry anyway."

Aikawa pats my back, "Now you _are_ trying to look cool."

"Stop saying nonsense and finish eating already," I command them after a sigh.

As everyone followed my order, Belldandy shyly takes the seat between Souma and Tendou, and I notice Takao still glaring at me. This girl is really stubborn, isn't she? I didn't even do anything wrong this time.

"Eat with me. You must be hungry," She says, irritated. I know you're trying to sound considerate, Gamer Girl, but you're not supposed to make a demand when doing so.

"And there we go again…" Aikawa rolls his eyes, and starts eating.

"Look, Yukihira is waiting for you," I cleverly said, "You came here for him so the least you can do is eat with him."

Takao is striving to find a retort, but fails in the end, sighing in defeat, "Alright… baka."

With the whiny girl off of my back, I look at Belldandy, who seems hesitant, but Yukihira, noticing her uncertainty, motions his head, wordlessly telling her to go ahead. She shoots me a glance, and I simply nod my head in confirmation as I take a seat on one of the bar stools across the table.

With that, she finally eats a piece of the pork Yukihira prepàred for me. Damn it, I really wanted that! Calm down, Hachiman. What's done is done… I just can't eat Yukihira's food. Again…

Belldandy closes her eyes, trying to repress a sound from coming from her mouth. She trembles, her face as red as the tomato by the counter. Her breathing becomes agitated. It's too damn moe for it to be real! This is impossible! Must not look!

I tear my gaze away from the table, noticing Sakurai getting to his feet while massaging his nose, "What happened? Did I fall asleep?"

"Not really," And before he starts asking what happened, I add. "Your food is getting cold."

"Oh yeah… but… what about you?"

"Just eat already. I'm not up for a story."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Hai, hai."

"How can you be so rude?" Heh… Tendou is having yet another argument with Harima. I wouldn't be surprised if they end up becoming best friends. That sort of thing tends to happen, right? Polar opposites attract each other, or so they say.

Nah… who am I kidding? That only happens in TV shows.

The reunion continues, and I just observe them in silence while the sound of chatter and laughter spreads across the table. This atmosphere of friendship isn't one I normally look at, much less be a part of, but… it doesn't look too bad from the outside…

Belldandy and Tendou are giggling among themselves. They seem to get along well enough, and that's actually good. Wouldn't want the goddess becoming uncomfortable with my current company. Usui and Aki are also speaking to her, helping her to feel at ease with us.

I take out my phone, trying to ignore the fact that they're eating while I haven't. I guess I'll check it to distract myself. There are two messages. Mmm… maybe I should download that app Usui mentioned. Meh, I'll do it at home.

 **Shidare Hotaru** is the sender of… two messages? Who was she again? Oh, right. The one that talks about dagashi.

\- Hachiman! Where are you? Your mother told me you haven't returned from school yet. Talk to me once you read my message.

Alright… let's see the other.

\- I came again and you still haven't returned… at least send me a message. I have a lot of Dagashi to taste, and I'm controlling myself to not open any just for you.

* My bad. A lot things came up these last few days. Go ahead without me.

Who could this girl be? She's very casual with me and she's apparently familiar with my family. And what's with her obsession with dagashi? Seriously, that's what almost all of her messages to me have revolved around.

I check the time. 6:14 p.m., huh?

As I pocket my phone, I glance back at the table with everyone else. They're still having fun amongst themselves. Well, that's how these parties go, don't they?

Offhandedly, I can hear some of the more rambunctious of them teasing Yuuki about his 'interaction' with Sairenji. Apparently he only managed to stutter out a brief greeting to her before running off like an idiot. And knowing that crush of his, she probably froze and barely managed to stutter a greeting back. Lovesick idiots…

Takao was defending him for some reason. Hoh… That's pretty mean of her to say that Harima took months to even talk to his own crush. Women always know what buttons to press, don't they?

Usui sat by with an amused expression on his face, but he didn't actually engage. Even considering his participation with messing with Harima earlier, Usui really isn't particularly close with everyone else. He said it was mostly Yukihira that kept him around, and that Harima was amusing enough entertainment for him as well. I guess I could count myself as another person of interest for the blonde, he did say he liked me better than the previous Hachiman.

And Sakurai… That little runt was in his chibi form staring appreciatively at Belldandy with a stupid grin. Ugh… Why did I have to be 'friends' with someone like him?

Luckily for her, Belldandy either didn't notice it or only ignored his gaze. I'm leaning towards the former, the goddess is much too nice to attempt the latter. If she noticed it, the intent behind his smile would only go over her head.

Aki, Takao and Tendou are talking about his plans for the game, so that's that. Aikawa is just silent, observing the rest with a smile plastered on his face. He must have noticed that looking at the others is better than dealing with them.

I blink when the man of the hour sits at my side.

"I'll miss Chiba, eh?" He comments with a grin, "But I'll miss these reunions even more though."

"Is that so?" I ask while taking a drink of refilled coffee. I've had a lot today, haven't I?

"Yeah…" His eyes fall on the table where my parent's gift was resting upon, "I still don't believe they gave me that."

Is it really that big of a deal?

I mulled over the proper words I should say for a moment, "Make sure you take care of it."

"Sure," He says determinedly. After that we both stare at the table, everyone having fun, even Harima as he laughed at Takao kicking Chibi Sakurai for trespassing her life of comfort. "Takao is still worried about Utaha…"

Tch, had to bring that up again, didn't you?

"I'm sure." I reply.

"I'll trust that when I get back, you'd have to talk things with her, right?" He says without looking at me. Yukihira seems to care a lot about the writer. And just when I'm about to respond, he puts a dumb face, "Mwehehe! If you don't, I'll make you taste my new dishes! They say that apples, octopus and milk make a good mix!"

I reflexively frown in a bit of disgust, "What's with this blatant blackmail? Now I'm too scared to even bother."

He snickered at that, "Haha, she's been calling me all day, you know?" He shows me his phone screen, "Just like now." I blink, seeing that Kasumigaoka was indeed calling him.

"Shouldn't you answer?" I asked with a frown.

He blinks, looking thoughtful, "I guess…" He stands up from the bank, "Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

As I watch him walk towards the back, I look back at the festivities. Either I go with him and deal with whatever Kasumigaoka has to say to him, or I stay here and potentially get dragged into socializing.

Talk about a rock in a hard place…

I sigh and finish off my drink, before following him into the kitchen.

Once inside, Yukihira makes sure to have the door closed before looking at me, "I'll put it on loudspeaker, so don't open your mouth."

I shrug my shoulders, "It's not like I was planning to."

Alright, whatever Yukihira is planning by doing this, I'll just have to listen attentively. I'll probably learn something of importance about **Kasumigaoka Utaha**.

Yukihira finally answers the call, "Hey, how you holding up?"

" _Souma-kun… I'm fine, I suppose,_ " Her voice comes from the phone as he puts it over a furniture, " _How's the get together going?_ "

The redhead glances at me before replying, "Good. Everyone is already eating. Have you already eaten what I delivered to your house?"

" _Mmm… half of it_ ," She says weakly.

"Hey, Utaha. Don't you dare leave it like that," He reprimands. "I made that dish only because you asked for it, you know?"

" _I will finish it, I promise. So…_ " I narrow my gaze as her voice fades for some seconds, " _How is Ronriteki-kun?_ "

Yukihira scratches his cheek, "Calling him that again, huh? Like always… you know him."

" _I don't think I do,_ " She responds gravely, " _I thought I did but… you know…_ "

I would think that this is a touch on the dramatic side, but that'd be my ignorance talking. From what I know, I mean a great deal to Kasumigaoka and I practically rejected her for someone I was supposed to hate, well, it's no surprise it caused her to question many things about the two of us.

I really did mess things up there.

"Yeah…" The cook seems at a loss for words.

" _But like I told you before, I'll get over it. My new novel will be published soon, so I'll focus on that."_ We both blink as she becomes silent. Yukihira purses his lips and gazes at me before shaking his head.

Ah, so that's it… She's putting up a strong front for him. He knows that Kasumigaoka won't be able to get over this situation so easily. She probably knows it too, and is saying it in order to convince herself.

"Things will be alright," He states.

" _I don't know… has he… has he mentioned me at all?_ " She asks.

"No, but he's been brooding this whole time," Yukihira says, with a bit of a teasing smile. I glare at him for that, don't use my behavior as a convenience to give her blind hope. And who are you saying was brooding exactly? "Just be patient, eh?"

" _I see… but I won't make this easy on him,_ " I blinked as her tone gains some sort of edge. " _When Ronriteki-kun tries to apologize, I'll make him beg for it._ "

Yukihira chuckles, "That's the Utaha I know."

I merely sweatdrop at this and only just keep myself from clicking my tongue. What kind of messed up relationship did I have with the writer that she wants me to beg for her forgiveness?

" _I feel somewhat better,_ " Kasumigaoka says with a more cheerful tone. " _Thank you, Souma-kun._ "

He smirks, picking up the phone, "What are you talking about? I'm just glad that you feel better, Utaha."

She giggles, " _Watch him for me, okay?_ " And once more her tone darkens, " _And don't let Takao-san rub into him too much…_ "

The cook deadpans, "You do know that if I do that, she'll just start rubbing on me more than she already does, right?"

" _So?_ "

I resist the urge to chuckle as Yukihira raises an eyebrow in irritation, "Tsss… whatever… senpai."

" _Good, boy,_ " She giggles again. " _I'll take a bath, but I'll call you again after that, Souma-kun. Don't you dare not answer._ "

"Yeah, yeah…" He says before she finally hangs up. Then, Yukihira looks at me drily, "So, what do you think?"

"About?" I ask him cooly.

He smiles snarkily, "You know what, don't play dumb. When are you…"

"I'll handle it," I tell him seriously, interrupting what was going to be his tirade.

He stares at me neutrally, before a wide grin spreads from side to side, "You know… somehow I knew you would even before we came to the kitchen."

"Tch, then why bother dragging me in here? I told you I would handle it, and I will."

He laughs heartily at that, and I just scoff.

After that I opened the door, everyone was still having fun. Usui waves a hand as we both look at them from the kitchen. Yukihira rests his elbow on my shoulder with a smirk. I have to keep myself from reflexively shying away from the touch.

"Let's join them," He says.

"Yeah…"

And so, the festivities continued…

 **5-11**

8:34 p.m.

The farewell party lasted pretty long. It was mostly spent with the others recalling their stories while Yukihira was away. It went as well as one would expect. Yuuki was a shy idiot, Harima was a loud one, Aki kept making references of either his game or other video games, Tendou and Takao enjoyed them though, while Usui remained on the quiet side only making the occasional tease every short while. He covertly sent me a message about how he can't appear too close to me all of a sudden when we never interacted much previously. That explained why he's keeping a pretty wide berth from me, I guess the breakfast visit was enough of a surprise for everyone else.

Belldandy enjoyed herself. She smiled as she listened to every story, and laughed when it was appropriate. I had to lend her a hand whenever the others tried to get to know her, too. It was mostly me misguiding the conversations, or lying for her when the situation called for it. Each time she would send me a mixed expression of both gratitude and disapproval. And each time I shrugged back at her, it couldn't be helped after all.

I sat back in boredom for the most part. I did listen to each story and made sure to remember the ones in which I was involved. Fortunately, Usui helped me out by adding in his two cents and guiding the attention back to him. Either in the form of teasing someone else, or, if he were involved, by adding his perspective.

All in all, I got a good amount of information in that span of time. I'm probably going to have to find a notebook to write all of it down. Thank goodness for my great memory.

After a while, Takao and Tendou had to leave first. Since it was late, they were going to be sleeping over at Takao's. Harima offered them a ride, however Tendou declined it. She really doesn't like him. It took a bit of arguing, but ultimately Usui offered to walk them to the tramline. He added that he needed to leave as well so he could enjoy his date tomorrow in a bashful tone.

Sakurai wound up taking that offer from Harima though. He was staying at a friends house, someone who was also Harima's classmate.

It was then that I decided that Belldandy and I should leave. Yuuki and Aikawa tried to join with us, but Aki somehow managed to strongarm them into joining him in a gaming session at his house. It was both amusing and terrfying to see such a one-sided argument against two opponents.

One by one, we all shared our farewells with Yukihira. He was going to leave very early in the morning tomorrow, so chance was he wasn't going to see everyone else until he came back. It was hard for me to convincingly portray my best wishes for the redhead, since of course I didn't really care, but I think I managed to pull it off. If Usui's approving nod before he left was a good indication.

Now it was just Belldandy and I walking towards my humble home-not-home. I was thoroughly enjoying the silence after all the noise I had to endure in the restaurant. My sensitive ears were thankful to be away from the abuse.

However it was going to be short-lived because I could tell that the goddess wanted to say something, but had some trouble speaking her mind. Sometimes I curse my hyper-awareness.

"What is it?" My voice cuts through the peaceful silence. There wasn't that many people outside right now, just the occasional corporate slave walking to their respective homes.

"Thank you, Hachiman-san…" She says softly, "This is the first time I've taken part in a reunion, and I had fun… everyone was really kind to me. Even Harima-sama despite his rough manner of speaking."

"I see," I respond, "Glad to hear."

"And… I apologize for overreacting this morning, Hachiman-san…" She says apologetically.

"It's fine," I waved her off. It's water under the bridge, no use to bring it back up. "How's… Deviluke?"

Regardless of whether I was in the right, I managed to cause a rift between Deviluke and I. I may not like her attachment to me, nor her pushy manner during her flirtations, but I still need her around. The game demands it.

"She has been a bit quiet…" Belldandy closes her eyes, "She's was speaking to Peke-sama when I left the house." She stops, and turns to me, "Despite the way she came to your home, I can feel that Lala-san truly cares about you and your family, and I'm sure she'll get your trust eventually."

I take some time to choose my words, "It's not about trust. Well, not just about it."

"Hachiman-san?"

"It's about her realizing that what she wants does not correspond to what I want and respecting that," I answer the goddess, "You'd do well to understand that not everyone gets their desires fulfilled even if you _can_ grant them their every wish."

"I… see… you don't feel the same way…" She whispers in realization.

I glanced at her briefly, "I told you, something like that doesn't come to be in such a short span of time. Either she's naive to think that it's… what she thought it was… or I would be for thinking the same."

"Can you tell me… what you will do now?" She asks with uncertainty.

I release a sigh, "I'm not going to kick her out, if that's what you're worried about," I scratch the back of my head, "I'll have a talk with her about this nonsense. Tell her my side of the story."

She looks at me startled, but she nods her head with a tiny smile, "Hachiman-san is a very considerate person… Am I naive to think so?"

Ack…

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 11**

* * *

"Of course you are…" I grumble out in discomfort, "It's not like that at all."

Honestly. Where is she getting that idea from? I'm only… looking out for my investment in Deviluke being the creation of the time god. Yeah, that's it. Being considerate has nothing to do with it.

Honest. So don't say something so embarrassing. People might get the wrong idea about me.

"Yes…" Belldandy replied, yet her smile didn't waver. To me it seems that she does believe what she thinks of me. Geez… her naivete is taking her to regard me in a totally wrong away.

"Just forget it…" I start walking again, "I'll talk with her later, so…" I stop for a second, "Don't worry…" With that said, I advance once more.

Belldandy soon catches up to me, "Yes, Hachiman-san… Somehow, I knew you wouldn't leave things like this…" Her eyes are directed to the sky as we continue to walk home, "I'm glad…"

"How could you possibly guess that?" I ask the goddess, "Seriously Belldandy, you're too naive for your own good. What if I had done nothing?"

She stops again, her gaze directed at my face, "Would you?"

"Let's just say I didn't bother dealing with Deviluke?" I comment off-handedly, meeting her gaze without flinching, "What then?"

"I know you wouldn't," She responds, convinced of her answer. "What if doesn't exist, Hachiman-san. We either do it or not. We can be good or evil, and like that, we can change, we can forgive, and we can love. Komachi-sama is afraid of you, because she can't understand you. But I have watched you closely, and I am certain that you would never leave anyone behind. Not even Lala-san… Despite your aversion towards her."

Can't really reject what she says. I can't afford to leave people behind.

I look at her silently for a few moments before turning away with a scoff, continuing forward, "If you were so sure of my actions, then why ask?"

I actually was just being sarcastic, but to my surprise, she decided to give a serious reply.

"Because you're trying to convince yourself that you're not kind to people. You strive to push people away…" She drops her gaze, her hands resting on her chest, "I failed to see what you truly were because I didn't knew who you were, and all I had was the warning of my superiors." She looks ashamed, "I felt so guilty when I began to fear you, but then… you defended Lala-san with such sincere words that made me realize… I was doing everything wrong."

"Look," I start, "You're committing the same mistake as Deviluke. You're forgetting my own ethics, covering them with your own. Like her, we've only known each other for just the same amount of time, and speak as if you knew who I am." I turn around, giving her my back, "You're imposing your naive ideals on me, putting expectations and faith in someone you barely know. I admit that you might be right in some points, but I can't just accept what you're saying."

She frowns, "You're mistaken, Hachiman-san. This isn't an ideal, this is what I feel when I'm close to you," She raises a hand to her cheek, "I can sense your kindness, I can feel your distress when you fail to speak to Komachi-sama. Your worry is almost palpable when you look at your sister, at your parents. You're afraid of failing them, which is the reason you push them away." She rests a hand on my chest, where my heart is located, "I can sense your doubts each time you speak to your family or to us. I can even notice the anger building inside of you when you realize that something bad happened and was out of your grasp…" She closes her eyes… "Hachiman-san… you're not alone…"

I widen my eyes, and I feel a sudden spurt of disgust towards myself. That isn't true. I'm only doing all this to win the game. I'm don't deserve her praise.

"I'm sorry, Belldandy, but I can't keep listening to this," I growled, walking away from her. "I'm not who you think I am."

"That may be true… but what I do know is that Hachiman-san… is the most genuine person I've ever met…"

I freeze at her words.

"Hachiman-san?"

…Genuine? Me? No… That's not…

I'm trying to find a genuine thing. I wanted to avoid superficiality. But that doesn't mean…

I…

There it was again. The odd, yet heavy sensation in my chest. What on Earth was this sensation?

Like last night, it's neither the dull ache I'm familiar with -but is just as heavy- nor is it the light feeling I would have when I made the mistake of holding hope. And like last night… I'm not sure I like it. This feeling is unknown to me.

And like the unknown, I unconsciously fear this sensation because I do not understand it.

I frown to myself as I fight to quell this feeling.

Hah… I know it's a fool's errand to try and rationalize the irrational, but I would like if it were possible. It's much more preferable than going through this.

"I'm _not_ who you think I am…" I say hollowly, sitting in a nearby bench. She follows suit and sits at my side.

"Then who are you, Hachiman-san?" She presses, her tone becoming desperate, "Do _you_ know that answer yourself?"

I remain silent for an extended amount of time.

Who was I?

It's a question many people may come across throughout their lives. It tends to come around when you're at your most lost. When you realize that your life was more empty than you initially thought.

Among adults this leads to a mid-life crisis. A period of time when they foolishly think that reliving their youth will add to their miserable lives. What they do is get stylish clothing, get cool vehicles, and pretend to be 'hip', whatever that could possibly mean.

While pathetic, it just goes to show what this kind of existential crisis can lead to.

Generally it's during our teenage years that a person decides who they are. In my case, I've never really focused on it. I mean, I joke around about being supported when I get older, but I know how unlikely that actually is.

Thing is, I've never really thought about this stuff. I was always so focused on keeping it to myself and avoiding needless contact that I guess it never came into my mind.

So where did that leave me?

Was I a simple High School student? A typical cynical teenager? A self-deluded future house-husband?

Was I truly a chosen one of an actual god?

Or am I an intruder in somebody else's life? A fake pretending to live as someone I'm not?

I don't think I have an honest answer…

Because… I don't even know it myself. All I _do_ know, in both this world and mine, is _what_ I am. And what I am is…

"I'm just someone trying to survive in this world."

Belldandy blinks, looking confused. I turn away while releasing a deep breath. I close my eyes and scratch the back of my head.

If there was something I was completely sure of… it was that. I was brought here to stop the end, just as Ayanokouji was. I know I'm far from even accomplishing a speck of that goal, but I still need to make it through. The quicker I win, the quicker I can leave this world and go back to mine.

The people in this world, while some interesting, can not… _do not_ matter to me at the end of the day. Everything I do might come out of my own sense of right-and-wrong, but it's also my survival instincts at play. Take Takao and Sakurai for example, they're people that I'd otherwise want nothing to do with and yet I have to go along and interact with them because of necessity. I even had to reassure the brunette's insecurity when I really didn't want to. It almost sickens me.

But if there is something I excel at, it's ignoring such superficialities and focusing on the true matter at hand. I have always done so, having to put up with the stupidity that came with youth, and the hollow society we live in. And while I may find my current life troublesome and annoying, and not because of my own fault, this isn't something I can't handle, and as such, I'll deal with it in the best way I can. In my way.

"Survive…?" Her eyes wander around aimlessly as she tries to understand my words, "Are you referring to the Ultimate Force and the Valkyries?"

I blink at her inquiry as I turn to face her in surprise. I wasn't even thinking of that… Oh dear, did my words completely miss their mark and impact? Great, I'm going to be screaming about this in regret and embarrassment in my bed later on.

"U-uh…" I try to recover, "Y-yeah…"

Well, she reached her conclusion on her own. No need to correct her if I don't have to.

"It's my fault…" She looks away, "The longer Komachi-sama's wish takes to complete, the longer Hachiman-san and his family are in danger… "

"Don't worry about it," I wave off her concerns, "We already took care of my parents getting in your way. Other than me doing it on purpose last night, we'll be fine from now on."

"But I've only caused you problems, Hachiman-san…" She says guiltily, "I wish I could do something to make up for it…"

That's a very dangerous thing you said just now, goddess… If it'd have been anyone else hearing it, they'd ask for you to fulfill their lecherous desires. Thank goodness I'm as chivalrous as I am.

Though for some reason, I pictured Sakurai when I mentioned lecherous desires…

"Looks like neither of us can get a wish granted," I joke sarcastically with a huff. I glance at her easily and add, "But seriously, don't worry about it."

She stares at me before finally bowing with a smile, "As you wish, Hachiman-san."

I nod back at her, "We've spent enough time out here, we should get home already."

"Yes…"

She rests her hands over her chest, her eyes contemplating the horizon. Somehow it seems there's something else on her mind.

"Mmm… you okay?" I ask, but I got no response.

Few seconds elapse as I stare at her, waiting patiently before she finally speaks. I rest my hands over my knees, counting the passing seconds.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Picture 05**

* * *

"It's… it's not so difficult to understand why Lala-san feels that way," With her hands resting on her chest, she says quietly.

I look at her with blinking eyes, slightly surprised. This came out like Belldandy was saying that to herself rather than me. She only looked at the horizon, as if lost in thought.

And with those words out, she stands to her feet, and walks away while giggling to herself. I stood there, puzzled by her comment.

What was that supposed to mean? Was she…?

Nah. I'm reading too much into this and getting ahead of myself again.

She was probably thinking that I was being considerate again. Don't know why she's so adamant about that. It's not like I did anything worth of note. She just doesn't have to needlessly worry about troubling us. As long as she's doing what she can for Komachi, things will be fine.

I sigh and follow after her silently.

 **5-12**

10:18 p.m.

Geez… I've been coming home late these last few days. If I'm not careful, I'll be thought of as a delinquent. Wait, I'm already seen as a delinquent(lol).

By the time we arrived, my mother was not downstairs, Komachi out at a sleepover, and I expect Deviluke to be in the guest room. Only the old geezer was around, watching television in the living room apparently.

He notices us, "Look who it is, my son has finally decided to show up," He glances at the goddess and cocks an eyebrow, "I was wondering why you took so long when you were only giving Souma the gift. Now I see…"

He shoots me a knowing smirk, but I just waved a hand dismissively at him, though I hear Belldandy give out a brief squeak behind me.

"Get your head out of the gutter, old man," I grunted out, "It wasn't anything like that."

"Well, sorry for misunderstanding," He responds sarcastically. "I obviously got it all wrong seeing you two arrive this late together."

I click my tongue in irritation before heading into the kitchen. I'm way too hungry to even try to argue about this. Belldandy walks to the kitchen but I raise a stopping hand, signalling that I'll take care of getting the food myself. She blinks and nods her head before heading to our coffeemaker.

"She stayed to enjoy the festivities," I answer once inside, "And we live in the same house. How else were we supposed to get home?"

The old man smirks, "I see… well, it's good anyway. Bell-chan surely learnt a lot today about humans, eh?" He laughs, turning to the goddess. "Did you have a good time?"

She smiles at him, "Yes!" She tilts her head rather… cutely… "Everyone was kind and I enjoyed their company."

"Well, that's good to hear," He seems pleased, "How is Souma by the way?"

I walk up to the dining room, with a plate of Teriyaki salmon, which I found covered by another plate by the counter. My name was on it, with my mother's handwriting, that's a first. There was another for Belldandy, but since she already ate in the restaurant, she places it inside the fridge.

I pick a bite from my dish, blinking in realization. Ups, of course the food it's cold. I return to the kitchen and place it in the microwave to let it warm up.

With that done, I finally respond, since the old geezer was still waiting for my response.

"As well as to be expected," I say casually as I skulk through the fridge for a drink. Before I try to get some MAX Coffee or something, Belldandy stops me with a warm smile. I avert my gaze and allow her to do what she wants.

The ability to have me stop in my tracks with only a smile. This goddess is a terrifying woman…

"Hehh…" I hear the geezer from the living room, "You two look like a wife and husband, haha!"

"You're muttering nonsense again," I retort, "A geezer your age shouldn't be up so late. It'll make you senile."

"Tch! I bet I could remain awake for three days in a row!" He shoots back, and I roll my eyes, scoffing in wry amusement. Looks like he was going through his own mid-life crisis in this world.

Huh, bantering with the old man really feels weird. Our relationship in my world was almost non-existent, he was much to worried about being a daughter-con to focus on me. Well, when he wasn't being a corporate slave at least.

"Yeah, yeah…" I roll my eyes, "So, what are you watching?"

The old geezer lets out a yawn, "Nothing really interesting… just some news about the independence day of _that_ shady city."

"Independence day? Of a city?" I asked slowly, and pocket out my phone, looking at the screen for the current date, "October 9th, huh?"

I don't remember hearing about an independence day existing on that date.

Pops lets out another yawn, Belldandy noticing it.

"Yeah, Academy City is a ticking time bomb," He states sternly, "With all that damned technology they have, they're gonna cause a conflict eventually. Things are already tense. Hah… Japan doesn't need to be the focus of another war again…"

I blink. What? **Academy City**? Can't say I heard that name before, so I assume it's one of the new aspects of this crazy reality. So, is this city an independent sovereign state or something? I think Ayanokouji mentioned something about that existing in Japan… What did he mean about the technology though?

"Really? A war?" I say in mimicking disbelief to try and lighten the mood, "Like that could happen. You should go to sleep already. You're hallucinating old man."

He never talked about it -granted, neither did my mother- but my old man was born towards the end of the era of post-war Japan, I assumed it was pretty rough as child to pay for the previous generation's decisions while the Americans occupied the country. My grandparents, especially my grandfather, refused to speak of his experience. All I knew is that he holds resentment for both America and some of Japan's actions during its empirical reign, still, he's very patriotic. So I'm sure the threat of war would make my father tense.

"Tch! I'm serious boy," He growls at me. Well, I guess I failed.

"Otou-sama?" I raise an eyebrow at that. Wait, don't tell me he asked Belldandy to call him that? Geez, old man… "While that may not be the most appropriate way of saying it, Hachiman-san is only worried for you. It's late, and you should rest."

That was not it, you naive goddess… but, whatever. It got the message across at least.

"Phesh…" He look away in defeat, "Alright…"

As expected, he won't say no to her, or to any beautiful woman for that matter. How could it be that I'm his son? Seriously? Could it be that his only transmitting traits are these dead-fish eyes? Thanks for nothing you stupid father of mine…

Well, actually, it's hard for me to say no to women either. They're just that damned scary. So I do it out of self-preservation, not because I was charmed or I'm trying to earn points with them.

Onii-chan points are enough for me! But I'm not a sis-con, honest.

I raise an eyebrow as I see pops walking out of the living room in a desultory fashion. Belldandy hands him a cup of coffee, decaffeinated probably, with a warm expression before he leaves, and in response, the old scratches his cheek, slightly startled.

"Thanks, Bell-chan," He accepts it with a nod.

"Have a good night, Otou-sama," She bows to him.

With that, and waving a hand at me as he walks away, he goes up the stairs, and I'm finally left alone with the celestial being. Oh dear… what have I done? I don't want to be with her alone again… Pops, come back! I take back what I said before!

"You should go to sleep after the meal, Hachiman-san," She says, getting my food from the microwave, and placing it on the dining table. "Here."

"Thanks…" I respond.

I start to dig in, relieved that I finally get glorious food inside my system. I was starving, so this fish tastes especially good. Can't tell if it was Belldandy who cooked it, or my mother. Since they say that food tastes even better when you're hungry. Doesn't matter in the end, I guess. As long as it's this good.

And thinking about it, I won't be tasting Yukihira's food anytime soon, considering that he's leaving to Tokyo tomorrow. Well, I'm not particularly disappointed, but I'm still very curious about it.

My phone rings. Who could be calling so late? As I gaze at the screen, I cocked an eyebrow.

"Pops, what do you want?" I ask, wondering what he wants to say now, "Are you so lazy that you can't just come back?"

"Shut it boy, you'd do just the same," I narrow my gaze. Can't really deny it… But, I'd probably be too lazy to make the call in the first place so the point is moot. And who would have thought? Yet another similarity between my previous self and I. Though it's very minute.

This doesn't make me happy though.

"Alright. What is it?" I inquire, nodding to Belldandy as she puts a cup of coffee in the table.

"Taru-chan was here, if you didn't know already," He says, and I frown. Who the heck is Taru-chan? "Be sure to give her a call before going to sleep."

Great… another female.

"Right, I'll be sure to do so," I answer him.

"Good to hear. Okaa-san will probably invite her to eat tomorrow again since you weren't here today. So that's that," I take a sip of my coffee as he adds. "And don't you try to put your hands on Be-"

I end the call before he finishes. Looks like I spoke too soon about his daughter-con tendencies. I do hope he realizes that she isn't actually his daughter. I heave a sigh at that.

"Is something wrong?" Belldandy asks, concerned.

"Not really. Just the old geezer saying lames jokes."

She tilts her head, "Oh?"

I waved a hand at her dismissively, "Don't mind it." And I start eating again.

However, after grabbing some bites of my food, I come to a stop, recalling a certain message.

Wait… that 'Taru-chan' girl is most likely the sender of the dagashi-centric messages, Shidare Hotaru. She said she passed by earlier, although I didn't expect her to have stayed for dinner. Who knows, with my parents around in the afternoon they probably got lonely without Komachi and Belldandy around and invited Shidare to join them. I know Deviluke was here as well but considering what Belldandy said about her behavior after I left, she's probably less energetic than usual.

Really, were my words that impactful on her?

Hah… No use brooding about it now, I'll make things right with her soon enough.

But there's been something that's been buzzing around in my head whenever I thought of Deviluke. And it's that she's the only female in this world that has no past experience with someone named Hikigaya Hachiman other than me. Well, actually that's wrong, Suou counts as well. That reminds me, I have to visit her tomorrow, don't I? Gah…

I would count Tendou and Belldandy as well, but, they both have access to knowing about me. Through Takao for the former, and through her agency for the latter. It may be second hand knowledge, but it's knowledge nonetheless. They'll know what's to be expected of me, and as much as I'd like the opposite, it'll be based on my previous self. So in the end, they'll expect things of me that 'I' probably won't do and be surprised if I do something 'I' wouldn't normally do.

Anyway, I think that's my biggest deal with Deviluke and her… attraction towards me. At least with Miura and Kasumigaoka I know that they held feelings towards my previous self, so while discomforting at times, I can still manage to deal with it. The thing with Deviluke is that… her feelings are towards _me_ and I just can't understand why.

I didn't do anything to warrant them, okay, yeah, I spoke out for her that one time. But was it really enough to garner that interest from her?

I mean, I wasn't particularly nice to her, nor was I patient, yet she still holds those feelings. That's why I can't take them seriously. All I can think is that she got ahead of herself and is confusing whatever gratitude she thinks she has for me for something as deceptive as infatuation _and_ she's confusing that with… love…

Source: Me.

While normally my best choice of action would be to wait out this infatuation stage until they fade away and perhaps it can lead to a reset to our acquaintanceship. However, that runs the risk of her no longer having interest in staying here. Think about it, she came and stayed around only because she wanted to pretend that she had a human fiance in order to avoid her propositions back on her planet. And because of the game, I need her around. So that means…

I might have to lead her on.

I immediately feel sick to my stomach at that thought. Could I do that? Manipulate some girl's childish ideals of romance for my selfish gains?

' _If I look into a mirror and don't recognize myself at the end of the day, I've already lost._ '

No I can't. _I can't._

Something like that is completely despicable. It's a method that only the most heinous would be able to commit.

Just like the other Hachiman did with Miura…

I don't know how I'll deal with keeping Deviluke around, but I'll solve it in the best way possible for the _both_ of us. I'd hate myself if I used a person's misguided affections to force them to stick around.

I'll find a solution whatever it takes, a solution that won't compromise my principles. A solution that won't lead me to resenting myself…

"Hachiman-san?" I blink at that, "Hachiman-san?"

"Y-yeah?" I choke out in surprise.

"You've… stopped eating," She sits by my side. "Don't you like it? I could cook something for you if-"

"No, no… It's fine," I ease her worry, "I was… just thinking over some things is all."

"Are you worried about the angeloid?"

I wasn't actually thinking of her, but since she brought it up…

"I wouldn't say I'm worried, but I am curious about it," I tell the goddess. Actually, I'm more than curious, considering what I saw in that vision.

"I understand. Is there anything you want to know in particular?"

"Well, first off. What is an angeloid, exactly?" I figure asking the obvious is most suitable.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 05** Section: **Song 12**

* * *

She takes on a stern expression as she's about to answer, "Angeloids are hybrid machines created to obey the orders of the Masters of the Synapse via biological engineering."

What? So these angeloids aren't divine beings? Then why did this Ikaros look like an angel specifically? I guess I'll have to continue asking if I'm to learn something.

"What's their purpose?"

"I am unsure of that, we've only encountered Battle-Class angeloids in the past," She expands, "That is why hearing _that_ angeloid refer to herself as a Pet-Class came as a shock."

I didn't miss Belldandy's emphasis when referring to the pink-haired false angel.

"Do you know her?"

"Not personally, until today that is," She responds, "But her infamy precedes her."

"I see…" I fold my arms, "What is the Synapse then? You talked about these so-called angeloids as a threat. But even Ikaros says that she was created, implying there are makers," I'm slightly surprised to see her so focused and serious, but I suppose this matter demands it.

"The Synapse is a hidden safe haven for fallen beings of Heaven," The goddess explains, "They refer themselves as 'Angels'."

"Angels?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Indeed," She confirms, "The self-proclaimed angels initially created the angeloids in order to combat our Valkyries. Before…" Her expression saddens, "Before they began to use them against humans in defiance against the Almighty. They would have hindered human progress multiple times had the Agency not intervened. However, they mysteriously went silent many centuries ago."

"Wait, wait. Your telling me that these angeloids were created by the people that left heaven?" My eyes wander aimlessly as I try to assimilate this information, "Why would they leave Heaven in the first place?"

"I do not believe I am authorized to reveal anything," The goddess starts, "But this situation is unprecedented…"

She takes on a troubled expression, unsure what she should do. Too bad for me that I used blackmail against her last night. It won't work twice, especially since she knew that I had no intention of purposefully bringing harm to myself.

"An unprecedented situation requires an unprecedented response, don't you think?" I offer the divine brunette.

She blinks in surprise before nodding with a smile, "Yes…"

"All ears here."

"Very well…" She nods her head, "There was a time when Heaven's population became divided. Those that abided by the rules of the All Mighty One, and those that decided to pursue their own wishes." She elaborates, "A fellow god spread that idea amongst many of our kind, claiming that having our own desires fulfilled instead of helping the lesser beings was what we deserved." She looked troubled saying this, as if she couldn't understand the logic behind that god's reasons. It's not really much of a mystery, I guess even divine beings could suffer from selfishness.

"Was he someone that had the power to go against your boss?"

"He was…" She confirms, "His original name was expunged for his betrayal and is forever lost to history, however, he took the name Prometheus after declaring his rebellion. He was formerly a higher-ranking god, who was in charge of Yggdrasil's central system." She closes her eyes as she continues, "The Valkyries eventually started aprehening them, so Prometheus escaped Heaven with his followers and disappeared for many years."

Prometheus… That's Greek mythology, isn't it?

"Right… I assume he returned?" I inquire.

"Yes, he did, but he was prepared this time. He developed highly advanced technology, and created the Synapse, a hidden location where the revolting 'Angels' could reside in, far away from Heaven's detection and grasp," Her expression becomes stern, "To counter our Valkyries, his followers created the Battle-Class Angeloids for defensive purposes. However, every so often, there would be an angeloid deployed in order to attack humans."

I narrow my gaze, "Why humans?"

"I believe it is because they are the youngest species in the universe," She explains, "They were only beginning to develop when we found ourselves in a stalemate. Other planets were already prospering at the time. It may have also been convenience…"

"Convenience?"

"Yes…" She has a troubled look on her face again, "We have reasons to believe that Synapse resides somewhere on Earth. This is due to their technology jamming Yggdrasil's signal on this planet. And also… there is a disturbance in the Earth's magnetic field that does not allow our tracking devices to function properly. We can only observe the planet through visual feeds."

There it was again, that magnetic field disturbance.

"This is the reason why the Agency is very active on Earth," Belldandy looks at me seriously, "We want to grant the deserving humans their desires while also being ready to protect them in case another angeloid raid occurs."

"But you haven't seen signs of anything happening until today?"

"That is correct, Hachiman-san," She nods at me, "Strangely enough, by the time they managed to successfully jam Yggdrasil, the 'angels' went silent. And as I have mentioned before, it's worrying that after so much time, one of their most powerful angeloids would appear on Earth. If she was imprinted, then her master must be of importance to the Synapse, or at least, to someone residing in it."

This means that Sakurai Tomoki is a key element in this insane matter? How is it that that perverted guy got involved in this anyway? As far as I can tell, he has no idea what's happening. Damn it… this is way more complicated than I anticipated.

I would have let this slip from my mind, but that accursed vision showed Ayanokouji actually becoming the master of this hidden place. Just how the heck can a human even take control of something as incredible as the Synapse? Because of Ikaros's presence and custody under Ayanokouji, something is surely going to happen to Sakurai.

Man, this headache will surely become a chronic migraine soon with all this amount of worrisome information!

Give me a fucking break…

"Belldandy," I address the goddess seriously.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do now that this angeloid appeared?" She mentioned before that she would inform her superiors, but I better confirm it before deciding on a course of action.

At my inquiry, she meets my gaze in the same fashion, "I'll give a report to the agency so we can take preemptive measures."

So she plans to tell them… I wonder, should I intervene?

Should I do nothing, Heaven could start monitoring both Sakurai and Ikaros, which would most likely compromise his ordinary life much more than Ikaros herself had done. Then again, that isn't my problem. Plus, I feel like I already got her in enough trouble already with what happened last night.

She hasn't said anything about it, but, I doubt things went well for her. Besides, if she gets saddened about not reporting about Ikaros's presence then it might affect her when helping Komachi, and if she doesn't do her job well then Komachi suffers for it.

So ultimately, letting Belldandy do her job will also help Komachi. That would score me so many Hachiman points!

Then again…

How would her agency handle this? In my case, they decided to have Belldandy monitor me once she was sent to Komachi and it was discovered that I became eligible for a wish. Would the same be done for Sakurai and his angeloid?

Belldandy didn't give me an answer when I asked her about it, saying she didn't know what would have been done if she wasn't sent ahead of time. So I have to base this off of assumptions.

Well, Belldandy admitted that the only thing that Yggdrasil can do on Earth is visually observe humanity because of Synapse's affect with the hole in the magnetic field. That leads to more of her fellow wish granters being present on Earth. Which probably confirms that a god or goddess will be sent to watch over Sakurai.

And if Ayanokouji will at one point meet Sakurai and take control of Ikaros…

I can't allow him to do the same with a divine being that can be equally as powerful as Belldandy. I have to tread lightly if I'm to win this competition. Gifting that guy with a potentially powerful ally does me no favors. Even if he isn't eligible for a wish, he might just have a friend that is and he can use them to give him another means of offense.

Now… what can I say to convince her to not follow the protocol as a goddess of Heaven?

"Belldandy," I call out her name again.

"Yes, Hachiman-san?" And so she says mine again.

"What if…" I start slowly, "What if you don't report this yet?"

She frowns, "What do you-"

"Since she hasn't shown to be a threat yet," I interrupt the goddess.

The frown on her face deepens, disapproval slowly covering his features, "That would be reckless. It's been many years since angeloids were seen on Earth according to the database of Yggdrasil. If one appeared, we can't leave this matter unattended. We have to protect every life from a possible attack, Hachiman-san."

"I'm just saying that you should wait before you start assuming things," I offer, "Even under his command, Ikaros told Sakurai that she couldn't recall prior events other than her being a Pet-Class."

"Even so, that could prove to be a plan of her creator," She counters. "We can't risk human lives, Hachiman-san. Why would you think not doing so is better?"

Ack… gotta come up with something convincing or else…

"Look, Sakurai was imprinted by her, right? And now she's under his command?" I ask, "If that's the case, that means that her creators let her imprint someone else on purpose."

"Yes… Sakurai-sama may possibly be connected to Synapse in some manner because of that," She looks thoughtful.

"Even if that's the case, what do they gain by giving him an innate, and amnesiac version of an infamous Battle-Class angeloid like her?"

She bites her lower lip, "We don't know that for certain, Hachiman-san…"

"Which is the reason we should investigate ourselves before jumping to any conclusions," I take a sip of the lukewarm coffee. This conversation made me forget about the food… "I'm just saying that we should think about this carefully."

Her gaze drops to her legs, as she muses profoundly, "I… don't know…"

I have her cornered, all that's left is the knockout blow.

"Don't you think more civilians would be endangered if you notified your agency and Ikaros's offensive capabilities activate if she sees one of your people?"

Her eyes widen, worry rapidly spreading across her face, "That's a possibility."

"Right now she doesn't look like she'll mean any harm and Sakurai won't make those kinds of commands. For now, I think we should keep this under wraps."

"Until we discover something useful, or at least, something that could help us understand the reason behind her sudden appearance." She nods her head, looking resolute. "It does make sense."

"Good," I nodded back at her, "Acting rashly could make things go bad."

"Indeed," She still looks worried though.

"Hey," She blinks. "I understand your fear. Some dangerous being that's done damage to both of our people in the past has returned to Earth."

"It's kind of odd…" She smiles, "Despite what you say, you don't seem fearful at all."

"I am," I admit to her, "I'm completely terrified at the thought of something that strong destroying everything I know. I thought it was bad enough that those aliens from a few nights ago were around, but at least they didn't have a track record against humanity like angeloids do."

She rests a hand over her chest as she says the following, "But… wouldn't Hachiman-san feel safer with Heaven watching over this angeloid?"

"Well, like I said," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Handling this poorly could result in catastrophic consequences. And I also know that acting on fear doesn't help anybody. If I did, I would be letting your agency handle this while not thinking about the consequences of that act."

"I… see…"

I clear my throat, "We're not exactly leaving this matter unattended, Belldandy. I'm not sure how yet, but, we're going to be keeping tabs on Sakurai and the angeloid."

"It will be difficult…" She drops her gaze, "But if this is the best way to handle it, then I accept your advice, Hachiman-san."

I nodded my head, pleased to have reached an agreement, "Yeah. And, since we can't use your abilities on the off chance your higher ups find out about her through you, we can probably get Deviluke's help," I take another sip of my coffee before continuing, "Her gadgets might be useful to keep track of what they're doing. After I mend things with her, I'll ask if she can help."

Her smile returns, but it's warmer than before, "You _do_ deserve a wish, Hachiman-san. The fact that you're willing to intervene in a matter that will not lead to your gain is the proof of how kind and caring you are."

And once again her naivete arises… she has it all wrong. This isn't me being nice or anything like that. I'm acting to prevent Ayanokouji from getting any advantages over me. If it were up to me, I'd let her people do what they want with Sakurai and Ikaros. Their quality of life is none of my business, while of course I don't wish them harm, I don't presume myself as someone who should be in control of their lives.

Especially considering Ikaros's infamy. While I said that acting rashly does more harm than good, leaving a potential superweapon unchecked is a fool's gambit. There's no doubt that a battle between Ikaros and a god or goddess of Belldandy's caliber will be nothing short of disastrous, but at least if it leads to the prevention of human progress being halted and reversed, the losses may prove worth it.

…

How is it that I've come to this? I'm getting used to such insane things so fast that it's kind of worrying. There's nothing I can do about it, though, rather than walking forward.

"Why don't you take some time to really see who I am before saying something like that?" I ask with a dry smirk, "It could give me the wrong idea, you know?"

She becomes startled by my comment, a soft tint of red spreading across her cheeks, "T-then… I'll look forward to learning more about you, Hachiman-san."

Ugh… Did she have to say it like that? That makes it sound so embarrassing…

"At least I know for certain how wise you are, teehee!" She finishes with a giggle.

I avert my gaze, and shrug my shoulders, "It's nothing special… I'm just thinking about things rationally. It's not like it's exclusive to me or anything."

She tilts her head, "You're special."

I nearly lose my grip on the cup I was drinking out of. My eyes go very wide as well. I'm quick to try and compose myself, though it's very hard to do.

"…What are you talking about?" My voice is not as composed as I would have liked. If anything, it was only above a whisper. The goddess is really good at critical hits against me.

She looks at my plate, I've barely eaten half of it, "Ah, it's probably cold by now. Let me warm it."

Hey, wait, you shouldn't walk off after casually dropping such a bomb on me.

"Yeah, thanks…" Is all I can say. After picking the plate, she goes to the kitchen.

I feel seriously exhausted… mentally of course. Yet another eventful day, geez…

I take my phone out, noticing a new message, from Sakurai. I appreciate the distraction.

\- Hey, don't worry about ikaros. Sugata-senpai went ahead and is trying to uncover what she is, so he'll probably figure things out eventually and nag me about it. He's seriously trying to destroy the peace and quiet in my life! I know you probably will, but keep it a secret. I'll stay in chiba until monday so let's hang out later to discuss things. Ah! And I'll pass by sometime to withdraw from our stash! hehe, I want to see if you've gained new tastes while i was away!

This guy is gross…

 **5-12**

"Are you sure you don't want to rest yet, Hachiman-san?" Belldandy asks me from the staircase as I head towards the door.

I nod at the goddess, "Yeah. I want to clear my head for a while before heading to bed."

"I can keep you company if you'd like," The goddess offers.

I know you're being considerate in thinking I'd like the company. But I'd really prefer finally having a moment to myself right now, plus I'm still reeling from what you told me.

"Nah, don't worry," I waved her off casually, "You should get some sleep. I'll be fine. Oh, before you go." She blinks, but motions her head for me to speak, "Do… you happen to know anything about some glasses I found in my room this morning?"

Realization dawns on her clearly, "So Lala-san's glasses ended in Hachiman-san's room…"

I raise an eyebrow, looks like they belonged to that alien after all.

"Alright… how did they end in my room?" I ask.

"Early in the morning, Lala-san pulled out one of her inventions, which were glasses that could allow one to look into the future," She confirms what I had imagined. "She wanted to see if she would marry you. However you woke up moments before she was able to use them. Lala-san must have dropped them in a panic."

I deadpan at that, "That girl…" I frown, and ask, "So… did she use them?"

I'm actually curious about it, but honestly, I just hope she didn't see our supposed wedding happening in the future. I can't even begin to imagine living with her and… wait, I _am_ living with her and she acts as if we're a couple… geez…

"I advised her not to," Belldandy responded. "One must not look into the future, because knowing it could change it."

Makes sense… and now that she said it, that vision was indeed an event of the future. Not sure when, but it may change now that I'm aware of it. Heck, I may have already changed it now that I convinced the goddess of not informing about that angeloid's presence on Earth. Hell, it probably already changed the second I saw it. That's how it should work, right? Or else if it's inevitable, and that means that we only have the illusion of control over our lives.

Who could know? I certainly don't. But I prefer life not being predestined.

Whatever the case, that's all I needed to know. I nodded my head at her in appreciation, "Thanks Belldandy."

"Yes, Hachiman-san. Have a good night," I watch her walk up the stairs, but she stops at the last step. "Hachiman-san?" She calls my name without turning around.

"Mmm? What is it?"

Some briefs seconds of silence transcur before she speaks.

"I'm glad I came to this house. Because of that I met so many wonderful people," Belldandy finally looks at me over her shoulder, a tiny, yet radiant smile plastered on her face, "Thank you for having me here, even if it was only because of Komachi-sama's wish, I'm truly thankful."

"Uh, yeah… Night."

With that said, she finally walks away from my sight.

That woman… I don't know what to think of her…

She's pretty terrifying with her expressions though. They always catch me off guard and they do critical damage. Maybe I should notify the moderators about this. The Rom-Com Gods brought in a broken opponent, nerf her dammit.

Well, nothing I can do about it now. I release a brief huff of breath before exiting outside.

Ack, it's pretty cold out here. I should have brought a sweater out. Well, I'm not staying out for too long anyway, my blazer will have to suffice.

It was an eventful day again, huh?

There was that vision thing early in the morning when I pressed a button on those high-tech glasses on. Now that Belldandy confirmed that they have the power of foresight, I know that someday soon Ayanokouji will gain knowledge of and a desire to control the Synapse.

I don't know how, nor why, but he'll find out about Ikaros and will take her from Sakurai's custody somehow. Perhaps, he will come in contact with a lesser angeloid of his own? And once he learns about Ikaros's potential might, he'll probably gain an ambition for possessing such power.

He's a frightening fellow.

Well, assuming is all well and good, but at the end of the day, I have nothing to back this up. It could simply wind up as pure speculation on my part. There are countless possibilities and it'd be pointless for me to try and guess all of them. All I can do is use my time wisely and gain more knowledge in the meantime.

Feh… I'm going to give myself a headache if I keep thinking about this.

And talking about headaches, one invaded my very home and joined us for breakfast. That shameless stalker… Usui Takumi. At least, he's been a helping hand during the events of the day. Though his helpfulness was vastly overshadowed by that annoying teasing behavior he has.

Plus I drove a wedge between Deviluke and I when I kept rejecting the existence of her feelings. Even if I was right about them not being genuine, she seems to think they are, so it's no wonder why she got hurt by my words. I still don't know how, but I need to find a way to mend that.

Then there was that brief mention of Student Council elections having trouble in this world too. Of course because of how vastly different everything is in Sobu, I'm not expecting the same thing to occur with Isshiki being the only one being nominated. Frankly, I could probably mark this as unimportant since I won't be personally involved. Other than seeing Miura and Shiromeguri less often due to this, I doubt it will affect me. I'm not in the Service Club and my reputation is horrible so it's likely that I'm not going to be asked to help out.

Huh… I feel a bit disappointed at that even though the elections were a very stressful time back in my world. It's probably because of the same thing that originally caused my stress that time. My situation with the Service Club.

Hah… No use thinking about it.

Afterwards I had to deal with the outing between the two gaming females. Tendou was fine I suppose, I had no problems interacting with her again, but I had the displeasure of meeting Takao. I really don't imagine I'm going to like that girl at all. She's even more obnoxious than Aki is, and she's spoiled for attention. Honestly, what teenage girl throws a childish tantrum just because someone wasn't excited to see her? Do other people treat her that way? Why? What 'great' qualities could she possibly have to justify pampering her?

Tch… Just thinking about that girl is pissing me off. Honestly… I came outside for the purpose of cooling off dammit.

Then there was that get together at Yukihira's joint. It went as well as parties tend to go. Luckily, I was able to stay in the sidelines as it went down. As a loner, social occasions such as parties are naturally things that I want to avoid. At least, I gained plenty of information about everyone there.

The most important part was what happened before. Sakurai's reveal of Ikaros and the existence of beings called angeloids alongside something called the Synapse. Then Belldandy later arriving and subsequently elucidating on what she really was. It was an interesting thing to think of, that such divine beings essentially had a civil war amongst themselves. I don't fail to see the irony of 'Angels' creating angeloids through the use of sophisticated technology.

However, it's very fascinating to think that not only did Belldandy's people possibly have a hand in the founding of Norse Mythology, but their 'angelic' rebels inspired Greek mythology. That must mean that they've been around for a very long time, the both of them.

The fact that there's some sort of floating fortress orbiting the Earth is weird thing to think about: The Synapse, the safe haven for 'Angels' and angeloids, plus something that will become of great importance to Ayanokouji. It's existence brings weariness to Belldandy, someone who I saw capable of catching a pick-up truck without a beat. That in itself is enough to bring fear at the possibility of another war being fought between the two factions.

Well, with me telling Belldandy not to report Ikaros's appearance, hopefully this delays that from happening if not outright preventing it. I don't need to get killed before the world is set to end.

For all I know, this could be the very end Deus Ex Machina spoke of. Though he was specific when he mentioned despair bring that end. Could it be that the despair he spoke of was for the religious people who would come to realize that their beliefs were wrong? That might actually be the case, the revelation of celestial beings that have nothing to do with the current dominant monotheistic religions will no doubt cause mass hysteria throughout the planet.

Well, other than the Shinto faith, I'm glad that Japan's monotheistic population is in the minority. That might help quell the panic that may occur. Though, with Ikaros being here, we're also in the potential epicenter of future battles…

I scratch the back of my head in frustration. This is too much to think about.

Well, at least Sakurai's problem won't be a bother for now since Ikaros seems to have forgotten her past. Can't be sure about that yet, but I don't think that matter will become a problem for now. Geez… I should just hit the sack for today and stop thinking…

At least, everything had been cleared and I feel somewhat in control of my life… missed that feeling.

I turned around to head inside when some steps echoed in the silent street making me freeze. Then a sudden vibration coming from my phone, signalling that I just received a message. I felt tense for a second there, geez… Whatever.

This message is from an unknown contact.

\- Hachi~ It's been a while, my sweetheart! How have you been!?

Who the hell is Hachi? Scratch that, who on earth could this be?

An admirer? For who?

Poor girl who sent this, must have gotten the wrong contact information. This Hachi guy must be something special to garner a girl's admiration.

Or maybe it was an idiotic guy who was given false information so he would leave whoever he asked alone. I've been there, fellow reject. You're not alone!

Wait, doesn't that make me the garbage contact in this case!?

Well, in any case, I don't know who this person is, so I won't bother replying. I grab the doorknob, when another message arrives. I cocked an eyebrow in annoyance, looking into the screen of my phone. Tch… it's from the same number.

\- Hachi! Meanie! How can you ignore me so easily when I'm basically standing right next to you…

A sudden chill runs down my spine, my muscles tense as I turn to both my sides. There was no one around here as far as I could see. Tch! Someone's pranking me and I fell for it like an idiot.

I let out a sigh when suddenly, I feel a presence just behind me. My eyes widen in realization, my skin becoming cold, I feel my scalp pricking, a drop of sweat trailing from my forehead. I could sense a deep gaze directed at the back of my head, I couldn't even move out of fear and anxiety.

"Hachi~ I finally had the courage to come see you…"

Don't tell me… it's…

I slowly turn my head, looking over my shoulder. I became paralyzed as my eyes and deep pink ones meet. Pink-hair matched them, styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks, displaying a pair of red bows, while those in the back were left bare.

Just like the first day I saw her from my balcony, she sported a light blue shirt with a ribbon on her chest. Her skirt had just the same color, and she wore high socks. Her green phone emitted a dim lights as she let it rest over her chest.

It was _that_ girl… the frightening stalker. Damn…

"Hachi…" She begins with a sweet tone that didn't seem appropriate considering the circumstances, "Lately you've been surrounding yourself with too many vixens…" She makes a pout, "But I forgive you! I will deal with them eventually~" Yet her features change abruptly, her pupils somehow enlarging. "But that's not important, Hachi. I _know_ what happened at your school. You told me to not get involved in your matters, but I can't just let those brutes get away with hurting you…"

Hold on a minute… she's talking about the incident with the people of the sports club.

And she continues, "But don't worry, I'm currently dealing with that matter! I want you to see their deserved punishment."

What… is she saying…? There's no way she did something bad to them… right?

And while I strive to move, to say something, _anything_. I can't. Her arms then envelop me, her body and head resting on my chest. This is too damn scary to even think about the fact that she's having such close physical contact with me. She giggles, "Hmm~ Your scent is intoxicating… I love it…"

"I… don't…" These few words of mine come out, barely, and it is then that I feel her grip on me tightening.

"So you won't come?" Her tone becomes curt and cold, "But I'm afraid I'll have to take you with me anyway…"

I blink, dread filling my entire being as I notice in her hand a stun gun. Where the hell did she get-

A huge surge of pain passes through my body before I suddenly feel it stiffen like a board, losing control of all my motor skills in the process. My whole body hurt, and while I tried to speak or to do anything, I just couldn't at all. I felt limply to the ground after several seconds that seemed endless.

I felt strange. While I was fully aware, and conscious, my muscles did not respond. I could only watch in fear as the pinkette pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and place in over my mouth and nose. I feel a sharp smelling invading my nostrils.

"Don't worry, Hachi~" She says with a smile, "It's not chloroform! I don't want to kill you silly. Just breathe and fall asleep my sweet Hachi~ I'll take care of you…"

Don't say something that terrifying while smiling, dammit.

She's using some sort of inhalant anesthetic on me… and I can't do anything to stop her.

The paralysis in my body begins to lessen, yet within each passing second, I feel my consciousness fading. Not much of an exchange actually… I feel ripped off.

Heh, even in these sort of moment, I manage crack a joke…

My vision is beginning to fail, even though this girl was right in front of me, I was having trouble making out her face.

Shit…

I was naive…

Once again reality comes to slap me in the face when I feel everything is under control. And in doing so I'm proven how careless I really was.

Just like when it happened when Usui figured out I wasn't who I said I was, it comes down to the fact that I'm still naive. I keep expecting things that won't happen, with both people familiar and unfamiliar. And I failed to learn that it wasn't the case.

Honestly, I totally forgot about that scary girl from a few days ago. I don't know how, I guess her silence since then lulled me into this false sense of security.

Geh… I'm… going to kick myself for that for a long time…

I… called Belldandy naive, but I wasn't… much better myself…

Do… I really have what it takes to win? Basing things off that vision of the future alone, I could tell that Ayanokouji would make important progress on his side, but… what about me? Who was I in that moment when my competitor became Master of the Synapse?

Maybe… I'm… I'm… just giving false hope to myself… maybe… I'm just being naive… thinking that I could win, thinking that I would have the ability to steel myself to… kill someone… when the time came, even if it's a fake human…

I… can't… think… clearly…

"Sleep Hachi… I'll watch over you… as I always have…"

After hearing those final words, I finally black out.

* * *

 **Chapter 05 End**

* * *

 **GTO The Host 05**

A man with short blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, white pants and brown shoes was over a random desk. He let out a yawn as he observed the readers lazily.

"This again…" He mutters, "Well, I'm Onizuka Eikichi, 22 years old. As usual, I'm here to present the new characters of this latest chapter. Without any further ado, let's get to it."

"I told you to quit doing that in public!"

"Yes."

"Don't 'Yes' me! People don't just fly!"

"Yes."

Voices were heard arguing outside the classroom. The topic of their particular conversation was quite odd.

A short boy with black hair, who sported a uniform composed of a light cherry-coloured blazer and gray pants enters the class, followed by a taller girl with rosy-pink hair, while sporting a white dress with a notorious cleavage. Her most defining features though were the wings on her back and her expressionless face.

Onizuka raises an eyebrow as the boy walks in with an annoyed scowl.

"You're such a headache…" The short boy grumbles out.

"Master, are you displeased?" The girl tilts her head.

"...Well, your unfamiliarity of humans can't be helped," The boy answers, relaxing.

Onizuka takes out a cigar and lights it, "Can you stop that unnecessary banter and present yourself already?"

"Eh? Oh, I'm **Sakurai Tomoki** , main protagonist the manga and anime of **Sora No Otoshimono** (Heaven's Lost Property). I'm a believer of a peaceful and quiet lifestyle. But I'm now surrounded by...a girl with a murderous karate chop, and a weird guy who flies out of the sky; and as if that weren't enough, I'm getting loads of SOS messages in my dreams and an alien creature dropped out of the sky!" The boy says devolving into hysterics.

Admittingly, it was fascinating to witness such a breakdown.

"Alright," He turns to the winged angel, trying his best to not stare at her cleavage, "Ehrm, be my guest angel-like girl."

"Yes," The girl says emotionlessly, "I am also a major character in Master's story. I am a Pet-Class angeloid Type-Alpha [Ikaros], created to serve as entertainment for my master. I will do anything he bids."

"Don't say something that will cause a misunderstanding!" The boy wails.

Onizuka frowns and rests a hand on Sakurai's shoulder, gazing at him stoically, "Kid…"

Sakurai gulps, "Y-yeah?"

He raises a thumbs up at him with a wide smirk, "Good job boy, I approve! The dream of every man is having a sexy servant attending all _our_ needs."

"A teacher shouldn't be telling their students that! Even if it's true!" The short boy cries out.

"Master? Is that what you would like?" The angelic girl looks at him curiously, "I only wish to serve you."

"!? I-I-I n-never said that!" Sakurai goes beet red, "N-no! Don't listen to him! I don't want you as my-"

Blood spurts out of his nose before he can finish the thought.

THe blonde teacher lets out a laugh as Ikaros leans towards Sakurai, concerned.

"Master?"

However, her proximity to him only makes his overworked brain short-circuit. Sakurai merely whimpers pathetically before fainting. Ikaros stares at him in confusion.

Onizuka sweat drops at that but shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, since we're out of characters to present for today's segment, I bid you all great readers farewell!" Onizuka throws his cigarette away and smirks, "I'm Onizuka Eikichi, 22 years old, and believe it or not, still single. Bwahaha! I won't be available for much longer!"

"We really doubt that!" The class shouts in unison.

"Shut up!" He growls, "See you all in the next installment!"

* * *

" **Show Your True Self!" by Kujikawa Rise**

A girl with long copper-colored hair tied into two pigtails, brown eyes and pale skin was sat on a large stylish sofa located in the middle of the medium sized room. Many lights across the ceiling illuminated the room with utmost perfection.

The girl, who had her legs crossed sported Yasogami High's school uniform, composed of a black colored sports jacket, and plaid skirt of the same color as well as matching leggings, black shoes and a yellow ascot. She waved her pigtails gracefully as she finally addressed the public.

"Hello! This is Kujikawa Rise! You can address me by Risette too!" She states cheerfully. "I will be the presenter of this new segment!" She winks at the readers, "As most of you should know, I'm a popular Idol and one of the main characters in the game **Persona 4**."

Applauses and whistles erupts among the public until they eventually end.

"Thanks lovely people," She giggles. "So, this segment will start officially after some chapters of the main story, and it will have various of the female leads answering questions in an interview I'll conduct myself." She raises a hand, pointing slyly a finger at the public, "Now, before we can even begin, I'll give the readers the chance to have their own questions used in every interview we conduct with the female leads. No perverted questions though!"

She stands up, resting both hands on her hips, "Feel free to leave your list of questions in your reviews and we'll make a selection from all of them before the show officially starts." She tilts her head cutely, and winks at the readers one more. "I hope you all look forward to this segment! I'm Kujikawa Rise! See you all guys soon!"

She waves a hand enthusiastically as the lights of the stage are turned off.

* * *

 **NirvFrk97: *dizzy* So many new segments… I tried to say something, but our dear Itherael was not in a listening (reading?) mood. Though the Deus Ex and Muru Muru recap in the beginning was my brainchild.**

 _ **Itherael:**_ **So, a reader actually gave me the idea and so I decided to add a new segment, which will only appear when there's no new character to be introduced by Onizuka. I personally love Rise from P4, and the fact that she's an Idol gave me the idea that she could conduct this segment and interview the main female leads of the story. Don't be shy and leave the questions you'd like to have answered. This way you'll get to know the girls more closely.**

 **In any case, let me apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had to focus a bit on my first one since it had been a year since I last updated it, and that one deserves it as much as this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and heck, it seems these keep getting longer. Some people have told me that maybe I should write shorter chapters, so what do you think about that?**

 **What Hachiman saw was a vision of the future, so no character was introduced from that part since they hold no relevance in the current plot. Don't mind them much for now. Though keep it in the back of your head.**

 **Whatever the case, thanks you beautiful people for reading. As usual, I appreciate every kind of review, whether if it's just saying that you liked the chap or if it's constructive criticism. I started getting some of the latter and I do appreciate the advice.**

 **Anyhow, share your thoughts and thanks for reading as always.**

 **\- Frank**

 **NirvanaFrk97: And looks like our dear Itherael decided to get Doki Doki Literature Club. Press F to pay respects. *two-fingered salute***


	7. Obsession

**(Inside the Cathedral of Causality)**

 **And so another day passes, Muru Muru. Although for Hachiman Hikigaya, it does not seem to be over just yet.**

 _ **It would be boring if it did, yeah? Teehehe! I knew she would act eventually!**_

 **Patience my friend, we will speak of that soon enough. Let us acquaint ourselves with the previous day's events in order.**

 _ **Meh! You're so boring, Deus Ex! So, what happened was… eh? I forgot in all of my excitement for right now!**_

 **Well, for Hachiman Hikigaya, he learnt of the delicate situation his unique circumstances has caused within Heaven. It seems we are not the only party watching his movements, although, Heaven was forced to send their goddesses to monitor Earth due to the interference of the Synapse in Yggdrasil's visual feed.**

 _ **The Synapse, huh? I wonder what those guys are planning… I mean, they started to move all of a sudden, and with the angeloid following that human, things will get interesting later on, hehehe!**_

 **The sole fact that he watched the future with those lens, made the wheels of fate make a large turn it seems. It is incredible, how those two can alter their destiny and of all others so easily.**

 _ **That weirdo had an interesting day, eh? I really like that Usui guy. I personally would have chosen him as a participant. Too bad his fixation with that lame woman brings down all the good he can be.**_

 **Regardless, Takumi Usui is helping him handle himself with the possible suspects for the game. The list never ceases to increase, so the knowledge he can provide will give Hachiman Hikigaya an advantage.**

 _ **He did give him a hand with those two game freaks. Well, I can't deny his circle of friends is interesting. I could actually see how different they were when they gathered in that place. Most of them are still dumb though.**_

 **Whether our participant believe it or not, they are key in allowing him to win the game. The same could be stated for Kiyotaka Ayanokouji.**

 _ **Well, that Kiyotaka guy spent the whole day with that gamble maniac. It seems he had decided to uncover everything about her in order to move on to his next suspect. Seeing that crazy woman, it will be a tough nut to crack.**_

 **It is indeed a difficult first suspect to handle, but I do know Kiyotaka Ayanokouji will manage to do so. Hachiman Hikigaya himself has made progress with the young goddess, so let us see how it develops.**

 _ **Yeah, yeah, whatever Deus Exy! That girl had finally made a move, and what a development! She knows how to get what she wants! She's really interesting! No doubt why you chose her for the previous game.**_

 **She is indeed a wild card, and I certainly look forward to witness for what she has in store for our participant.**

 _ **Let's just hope the game doesn't end so soon because she winds up killing him. Would be interesting though.**_

 **This is nothing but a trial that he will have to see through. I have faith he will, Muru Muru.**

 _ **Meh, let's see how it goes.**_

* * *

Hello Readers! It's me **Kujikawa Rise** and today I'll take charge of the review response! Of course, I'll have the help of _**NirvFrk97-kun**_ so we can answer in behalf of **Itherael-chan** to the best of our ability! Alright, here goes!

 _(NirvFrk97):_ Right… Time to answer the reviews.

 **Purifies Miracles** **:** 60k word count? It was that long, eh? He's happy to give you more to read! Teehee! The change of name to **Code Yuri** was a prank of our beloved author since he got his hands on a game called Doki Doki Literature club. Isn't that right, _NirvFrk97-kun?_

 _(NirvFrk97)_ : ...-kun? Please don't remind me about that time.

 **Guest 1** **:** It was, yeah? Hehe! I said no perverted questions… but I think I can let that one slide. It's an interesting question, and I'm sure the heroines will have a hard time answering it, so I APPROVE!

 **OutOfReality08** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : It isn't. Remember, Deus Ex said it was female that he has to find. The thing that he keeps bringing it up is that _he_ doesn't belong there, he replaced the Hachiman that existed before his arrival. It's a switch out of souls basically, who knows what happened to the one that existed in this new world?

 **The Black Wolf of the Arks** **:** Are Itherael-chan's three stories connected? There's only one way to find out, yeah? But who knows? Maybe? And believe me, it is really, like… reaaaally complicated! Teehee!

 _(NirvFrk97)_ : While it is convoluted, I don't think it's hard to realize whether or not the three stories are connected…

 **Abyss Trinity** **:** I think so too! XD

 **Echonic** **:** Let's just hope Hikigaya-senpai can do so! I'm rooting for him too!

 **Lucius** **:** Belldy really did it! Way to go! I should probably be more like her so my senpai likes me more! Kamijou-senpai meeting both of them, you say? Well, I'm at the edge of my sit, too!

 **jam99chgo** **:** You can always give a quick read to the segments of Onizuka-sensei! Every character is introduced there! _(NirvFrk97)_ : Maybe his one-tracked mind was too focused on Haruno to keep track of the others.

 **EvilMagicman** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : No one expects the Queen of the Yanderes! But yeah, tough break for good ol' 8man, he had a pretty good day and now his night looks bleak. How bleak? Well, that's what you're here to find out, right? As to Gasai's attraction towards him, that will be explained in due time. Patience shall reward you someday, just not today.

(Risette): Ayanokouji-senpai will have a lot of friends in the future, but Hikigaya-senpai too! We'll have to see what happens really later on, yeah? And about that creepy girl, well… let's hope he can deal with what's to come, which I'm sure it won't be pretty!

Oh, right! the previous summary was:

"Logic is my sword. Reason is my armour. Knowledge is my map. Empathy is my compass. I, Hikigaya Hachiman, will find the TRUTH, no matter the consequences."

 **NirvFrk97:** Wait… what are you doing here?

 _(NirvFrk97)_ : Saving the world, of course. And exposing Itherael's petty grudge against me.

(Risette): You two know how to get along, eh? XD

 **Lord D** **:** Yeah! That game is very creepy! The reunion was my fave part, too!

 **WhiteHero** **:** That certain spiky-haired senpai is sooo cool! I also can't wait to see him! Kasumigaoka-senpai is actually annoying! Yukihira-senpai is too cool, so even someone as her can be his friend! Hmph!

A lotsa things are going on, but Hikigaya-senpai will have to focus on dealing with that creepy girl! If anyone can do it, it's him! And thank you for the questions! I'll be sure to use some of them in my interviews!

 **blahto** **:** Nothing is certain, but… I do think he will! And the question was for me? Aw… and nope! My thick-headed-senpai is too focused on being awesome to notice this cute girl!

 **Luna Warsong** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : Yeah, no, that Yuri crap only pissed me off. Now he's Goblin Slayer (late to the party on that one) in our Docs page and in his deviantArt.

Yeah, Belldandy has managed to understand 8man a large amount. Looks like she pays a lot of attention to him, then again, that's mainly because she was tasked to observe him in the first place.

Takao will be a tough person for 8man to put up with, she's at the top of the list of the new people he hates. 8man does indeed see Tendou in a significantly better light, she piqued his interest.

Usui's a character that's for sure. He'll be a big help for 8man, but not overwhelmingly so. Remember, Usui did not get along with the previous Hachiman, and staying true to his character, Usui will not recall everything because he ignored a lot of things about that Hachiman.

There seems to be a good relationship between the two of them, that's true. Glad Itherael added that in, great world-building.

Yeah, it was bad for both parties involved. We'll see how that ends up.

It's Gasai, logic is thrown out of the window with her around.

(Risette): I'll be sure to have these questions in mind for the interviews!

 **A Certain Pissed off Guy** **:** Accelerator-senpai! I'm your fan! And sure! That's a good question!

 **Guest 2** **:** And here's more! :)

 **Dimiel** **:** Itherael-chan likes it a lot, too! Satisfying? I'm sure he's glad to hear that! Don't cry! Here's the next one, silly!

 **srosnan99** **: (** Itherael **):** I understand your concern, however, when I started this fic, I had a view on how I wanted it to be, and I'll need these characters for this story to reach what I had in mind when I started. Just so you know, I already lowered the amount after discussing it with my beta.

About your second point, well, considering the amount of things happening and the characters, an introduction arc was of need, and you got a point when you say it's 500 pages more or less long, but I think is necessary for me to start the real plot.

I appreciate you find my story entertaining, and all I ask is for you to bear with me a little. I won't disappoint.

 **shiroryuu012** **:** Monster of Logic and Imagine Breaker meeting… Eheheh…

 _(NirvFrk97)_ : Why are you drooling? Get your head out of the gutters and finish your response.

(Risette): Oh, sorry. Whoopsies! A-anyway, I really like Belldy, she's so sweet and beautiful! Maybe if I was a goddess, senpai would notice me! And oh my! That girl called Medaka, I hear she's so strong, and since she seems to be friends with Ayanokouji-senpai, it's gonna be difficult for my loner-senpai when she strikes! Hopefully, he will have someone as strong as her to fend her off.

 **skbeh** **:** I enjoyed it, too! XD

 **Gabriel790** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ Recklessness happens to the best of us. 8man will learn from his experiences.

 **Mc. Goonahelid** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : Yes, that vision raises a lot of questions as well. But will things pan out the same way 8man saw it? Will things be better for him, or worse? Who knows?

Takao may have been cute for you, but 8man can't stand her. Yes, he was fine with Tendou. And writing the guys' scene was pretty fun.

Miura's pretty adorable in this world.

We'll let you decide how dark this chapter is.

Thanks for your support.

 **Lady Dalila** **:** Yes, it's troublesome to think that someone would get so much power, although I have no idea what the Synapse is… The angeloids were made there… right? Belldy is sooooooo kind, of course she would have faith in him, which is something Hikigaya-senpai finds strange and hard to respond to. I'll miss Yukihira-senpai, too! :(

At least we still have Prince Usui-senpai!

 **NPwall** **:** Well, here it is! I'd say enjoy, but considering what happened in the previous chapter…

 **Epic Snow** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : Haha, Belldandy is someone that's fairly good for 8man but Miura's cute too. And yes, we've thought the existences of Angeloids, Belldandy's people and To aru's Angels through. The relationship between Synapse and Heaven was my brainchild. Shidare had to take a backseat for a lot of the latest chapters so far, such is the chaos that is 8man's life.

 **adv** **:** Itherael-chan always does, eh? I root for Belldy, too!

 _(NirvFrk97)_ : We did attempt posting in other sites, but thought twice on it.

 **CacciaFulmini** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : Nice to see you again. I see that you published your story since we last interacted, I hope that's going well for you.

There does seem to be a lot of cliffhangers with our chapters.

Yeah, new characters seem to show up fairly quickly and for the ones that are already established friends with 8man help expand who the previous one was.

I'll admit, Itherael and I aren't as well versed with Ayanokoji's LN counterpart only his anime self. We did ask about it and have a rough idea on his personality. Though you should remember, this is deep in the future, aspects of his personality may have changed in that time.

Yes Belldandy had a large role last chapter, she's gotten closer to 8man as well.

Thanks for the review and good luck with your story.

 **Knight of Athos** **:** Hmmm… I don't know if you should be happy welcoming that insane girl…

 **Guthut** **:** I imagine you already read it, hehe! XD

 **Lektorr** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : Yes, indeed. Looks like they live in the same world. What will that mean in the future?

Just don't mistake it as love, that's not what it is. I'll say that much at least.

The reunion was a fun write, the entire scene was in fact.

Will he make it out fine, or will he not? I wonder…

Glad you like the girls. Thanks for the review.

 **BentShuriken** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : 8man is a hindere, _hindere_. The Idol can handle the rest…

(Risette): Why, thank you my good little boyo! So… that's right! A lotsa and lotsa is happening! Every character will have the time to shine, I assure you though!

 **Azukin** **:** Here is one at least ;)

 **Guest 3** **:** _(NirvFrk)_ : Do look at the cover art of this story. Itherael's dA account has a bigger version, that's how many characters 8man will meet; some are male, others are female. Get used to the large amount of characters.

Yeah, 8man is being forced to do things he normally wouldn't stand, such is the cruelty of this world.

 **PhatomRPG** **:** Everything will happen eventually, I assure you. Anyhow, you want that question for Tsukamoto specifically? Okey! I'll ask her that when she's interviewed. And to Tendou-senpai, too?

 **The Epic Legion** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : Yeah… A troll…

Yeah, Belldandy developed a lot and has grown closer to 8man.

Glad you enjoyed the reunion as well. It was enjoyable to write.

I think I speak for both of us in that we take pride for being able to show how every character already has established ties with one another. 8man is the outsider, after all.

Gasai is here, let's see what happens.

 **Smosher** **:** Miura-senpai has a lot of personality, I give her that, but I still will root for Belldy. Interesting question by the way!

 **Mugiwara N0 Luffy** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : Time and time again I'm in awe in the content of your reviews. The amount of details you keep track of is nothing short of impressive. Maybe we should have you be our unofficial summary writer. Just kidding. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **The Azure Heart** **:** Why thank you! These are interesting questions and I'll definitely use some of the in the interviews! Look forward to it!

 **LoveMadness** **:** I love love love love love it, too! ;)

 **Profezia di Morte** **:** Is that Italian? Well, I have no idea what you said there, but I'm sure it's something good… right?

 **tsun** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : Do try and be patient, we don't have so much free time to be able to get these chapters out in such a fast pace. Both Itherael and I have academic responsibilities, and he has additional stories to work on. That's why we go for length instead.

 **The End Game** **:** Guys are dumb, but yeah, they are funny. When my senpais are all together, they often really do funny… although perverted stuff… like spying on us when we were at the hot springs. I wouldn't mind having senpai d- I-I mean! W-well… Hehe… N-Next!

 **Guest 4** **:** Here is one! :D

 **Supreme King of all Kings** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : Please have mercy on us… It's 60k+ words, I'm a lone Beta-reader/Co-author.

(Risette): Don't whine NirvFrk97-kun, makes you look like a loser!

 _(NirvFrk97)_ : …Anyways… I can't answer your first inquiry, that's spoiling. All I can say is please be patient.

Wait, did we answer your second one?

For your third, he's not playing with their lives, not sure where you're getting that from. He has to do some things he doesn't like in order to continue living in this world, so he's lying to everyone except Usui who found out about him. And help for what, exactly? If you're referring to the game, he can't rely on them just yet for that. It might not be the case for Belldandy (he doesn't know that), but Devluke fits the qualifications.

There are no rules, not really, if he wants, he can just go ahead and kill every girl that can be the creation. But for the same reason he doesn't try to befriend Deviluke as quickly as possible, he won't use the aforementioned method because it would go against his character. You can't expect someone like 8man to be able to befriend others so quickly, even now, he hasn't befriended anyone new except possibly Usui. Miura, Shiromeguri have the advantage because they're familiar people and Deviluke and Belldandy have theirs because they live with him. But he wouldn't call them friends, he's not even sure how to do that.

Do you now? I wonder if that's true…

You're asking for something pretty impossible. What does 8man know about the energy readings that Deus Ex emits? How do we even know that Belldandy will be able to track his energy in order to lead him to the creation? And with in regards to his wish, 8man might be deserving of one now but because of "his" history, it still won't be granted. The reason why Heaven is watching Earth closely is because of the Angeloid threat. You're making assumptions without realizing that they might not apply to our story.

(Itherael): Deus Ex Machina goes beyond everything that can be understood, and I assure you that not even the God of Belldandy's heaven would have a mean to analyze him. Deus Ex machina is a good of time, not related to any kind of religion or myth, which makes him something unknown.

 **R-king 93** **:** The one whose words can cut through any truth, eh? That actually sounded sooooo cool! It does suit Hikigaya-senpai!

 **Dark Durian** **:** Yeah, it seems he can't catch a break! Let's hope he can handle this…

 **Mokkel** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : Nice moment for the others, an odd and new experience for Hikigaya.

That might be the case here, but more often than not, there are harem protagonists with little to no personality. They carry a stigma for a reason.

 **Rush103th** **:** Who knows if the Megami Tensei will be involved directly, teehee! We'll just have to wait and see, yeah? The main goal of this story is for the readers to get to know these new characters, via Hachiman's eyes at least. It's also a good for you to know anime you probably missed and you'll find interesting!

 **AnimeReader779** **:** _(NirvFrk97)_ : Hopefully the wait won't be long. But we do have our chaotic lives to deal with (i.e. my car died last week).

 **Guest 5** **:** They won't stop writing, and senpai knows it, too!

 **Guest 6** **:** It is? I bet Itherael-chan is happy to hear that!

Well, these are all, thank you for the support! See you guys at the bottom!

* * *

 **Itherael:** From the next chapter onward, I'll answer all reviews via PM, and those that are guest, I'll answer here their inquiries in one only response should it be necessary. I'm sure some of you find irritating the fact that the review responses are way too long, however, should that not be the case, tell me and I'll bring it back again. I will always respond to every review whether it's here or via PM.

Don't forget to open a tab to the profile of this story so you can access the links for the music and the pictures.

Anyhow, let's get to the actual chapter.

* * *

 **Logic is My Sword**

 **Chapter 06: As expected, Gasai Yuno's Obsessive Tendencies Spell Disaster for Her Opposition.**

 **6-0**

Obsessions.

Psychologists tend to refer to them as a persistent disturbing preoccupation with an often unreasonable ideas or feelings, usually attached to an object or person of interest. Often, this sort of behavior is attributed to a mental disorder that a person may suffer, but it is not necessarily a requirement in order to have obsessive tendencies.

It stemming from a mental disorder though is probably for the more extreme spectrum of those kinds of obsessions, so let's approach the one that is less dangerous.

Well… can't say I'm familiar with them… or maybe I am.

But what would I personally call an obsession?

I would refer to them as relentless thoughts, images or ideas that won't go away. Things that lead me to be misguided about my priorities.

The closest thing to an obsession that I experienced would again be during the times that I exchanged messages with **Orimoto Kaori**. At the time, I was excited that someone actually found it in themselves to notice me and go out of their way to actually interact with me. I felt as though it was because she held a special kind of interest in me.

I would have my focus entirely on what the next message from Orimoto would entail over the course of a few weeks. I would sit on my bed, just waiting to see what she would say with a ridiculous grin on my face. If she waved at me during school hours, I would timidly wave back, foolishly believing it was something that only I received.

It was disgusting, it was pathetic. It was an obsession.

Hindsight of course taught me that there was no actual foundation for my zealous infatuation. I simply deluded myself into thinking her attention towards me was special. But that wasn't the case, Orimoto was merely a nice girl, nothing more. The consequences after my eventual ill-fated confession were no one's fault but my own, that is why I can easily say I hold no resentment towards her. It would be egotistical, not mention cruel of me to blame her for what happened after. She didn't actually do anything wrong -even if she was disingenuous- I was the idiot in the situation, I suckered myself into thinking I liked her and that it was somehow reciprocated. Blaming her for the repercussions… I'm not so self-absorbed to do something so inconsiderate.

Of course I'm wary of her because an emotional wound is still a wound, but I do not feel any true hatred for the girl named Orimoto Kaori.

That is how perilous obsessions could be, even more so when the object you're obsessed with was created from a misunderstanding. By then, you head into delusion territory.

I still see that as the worst mistake of my past. Though my 'black history' is battling for contendership.

So as you can see, obsessions are not simply worries about your everyday problems; they often feel impossible to control, and the scary thing is, you might not even realize it's an obsession. Often, the obsessions are so debilitating that you have difficulty keeping up at work or maintaining personal relationships. And they can be so distressing that they cause you to try to get rid of those previously mentioned 'obstacles' in order for you to not stray your attention elsewhere, because that precious thing that has consumed your mind will make you anxious whenever you are not devoting focus on it.

Besides those particular circumstances with Orimoto, and some other minor occurrences, I could safely say that I wasn't really obsessive… not to a dangerous degree at least.

Some types of obsessions can be relatively harmless. For starters, having a constant worry about catching a deadly disease or that you will be contaminated by others with their germs that leads to an intense paranoia that can only be alleviated by being prepared with with a regular source of hand sanitation.

Though I remember hearing once that such continuous use of antiseptics is actually detrimental for your health. It was something about it destroying your body's own good germs that fight off diseases which ironically leaves you defenseless to many kinds of diseases.

Another example could even be a fear of disorganization. Having an excessive impulse to keep things under your control, to the point that even a minute deviation can lead to an outburst of frustration.

Of course these two examples are usually connected to that one disorder. What was it called again? Obsessive Compulsion Disorder? Something like that, right? That was the acronym at least, I think.

In the end, neither one will really bring harm to anybody, if anything, it just seems so tiresome to experience. Society as a whole will probably see such quirks in a negative light, but what else can you expect from superficial idiots? I mean, look at how Otakus and NEETs are treated for example. It's not a wonder that they're recluses since the hollow society continues to stigmatize them.

I could never imagine how it'd be like to be so obsessive over something so insignificant. Although I can understand the desire to remain in control over certain things.

However, what happens when you, or a person, becomes the object of obsession?

What does it cause to the person who is innocent and yet, is the object of an irrational and disproportionate interest from someone else?

I never experienced that if I'm to be honest, since I was most of the time ignored, so I can say without any doubt that I was never the object of someone's obsession, but if I were to describe what it entailed… Well, I knew nothing about this until I started watching some shows featuring cops and investigators talking about serial killers and homicides of the past…

I remember that I sometimes couldn't even sleep after watching an episode.

But they granted me knowledge at the very least.

'Obsessive love', as they called it, is a condition in which one person feels an overwhelming and fanatical desire to possess and protect another person toward whom one feels a strong attraction, with an inability to accept failure or rejection. Although it is not categorized specifically under any specific mental diagnosis, it was argued that obsessive love is considered to be a mental illness similar to the many personality disorders that exist out there.

Depending on the intensity of their attraction, obsessive lovers may feel entirely unable to restrain themselves from extreme behaviors such as acts of violence toward themselves or others. Obsessive love can have its roots in childhood trauma and may begin at first sight; it may persist indefinitely, sometimes requiring long-term psychotherapy.

Believe it or not, this tends to happen mostly in women rather than in men. Why that is, is unknown, although I wouldn't be surprised if the social norms placed on both genders factored into this.

And now comes my current situation.

Never would I have thought that I would be forced to experience at face value what I saw in those scary and crude tv shows.

So I guess that in my own way, but at a much worse degree, I was about to experience what Orimoto did when I momentarily became obsessed with her. Luckily for her, she was ignorant that I held such notions towards her.

Sadly, I won't have the same fortune as her -being blissfully ignorant. And the one who has the obsession over me won't have the rationality I hold to realize that what she holds are nothing more than illusory preconceptions.

I share one thing with Orimoto though, we were both completely unprepared for such sudden experiences. For her, now only an irrelevant memory of the past, and for me, a nightmare that was about to come. Who could honestly be prepared for something as awful as this anyway?

Not me for certain…

 **6-1**

Ugh…

My eyes slowly begin to open, although everything was completely blurry.

…what? …where?

I remember being outside, and I don't feel too cold so I must have been brought inside. I can feel the telltale signs that I was sitting down, my stiff neck was a good enough indication. When the heck did I decide to take a nap in the kitchen? Those are never a good idea, especially sitting down.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 06** Section: **Song 01**

* * *

"Argh, shit…" My head is killing me… What the hell happened? I reach to grab my head and…

Wait… Huh? I can't move my arms? Why can't I move my arms?

I blink a numerous amount of times before my vision finally focuses and I'm able to see clearly again. It was then that I notice that I was in a dimly lit room that looked nothing like my kitchen, before looking down and realizing that my arms were restrained to the armrests of the chair I was seated on.

I try to wrench my arms free, but the rope around them held without budging at all. The only thing that suggested my tugging was even effective was the creaking of the wood, but I was sure to immediately cast aside any illusions that I was strong enough to break the armrests off with enough applied force. This new body may be stronger than my original one, but it's not superhuman.

Crap, I just realized that I couldn't move my legs either. I'm completely stuck just sitting here!

I feel my heartbeat begin to rise as my anxiety shot straight through the roof. Argh, damn it. My head is still killing me. It was slowly beginning to dull but… Shit, it hurts.

But I'm starting to recall what happened earlier. I was outside and just about to head in before I was ambushed by that pink-haired stalker. She hit me with a stun gun and put me to sleep by smothering me with a drugged rag.

Shit! Seriously!? This is completely fucked up!

Who the hell is this girl!? And why the hell did she kidnap me!?

I was just a high school student! The worst I experienced was being rejected by my peers, I didn't get stalked and assaulted by psychotic females in the middle of the night! What the hell is wrong with this fucking world!?

My sheer panic of recalling what had happened and not being able to move was worsening my headache and trepidation. I was rapidly approaching hyperventilating territory in my hysteria.

Stop…

Stop.

Stop!

GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF ALREADY!

I snap out of my hysterics at that. My breathing was heavy, my heart was still pounding, but I'm able to see things a bit more clearly now.

That's right… Panicking won't help me here, I need to try and relax. Even if I'm in a bad situation, I can't let it ruin my composure. It'll spell disaster for me if I do.

Hah…

It takes a while, but anxiety levels fall to more manageable degree alongside my now-stabilized breathing. My head was still bothering me though. My panic did me no favors there and now my pounding headache returned with a vengeance.

Ack… I have accelerated healing, don't I? Can't it make it go away any faster?

Bah, whatever.

This time, with a calmer mind, I take a better look at my surroundings again. First, the blazer of my uniform was gone. Then I look behind me, ignoring the strain on my stiff neck, and take note of my source of light.

The room I was in was pretty dark, but there were a few windows to my left that allowed moonlight to shine through, allowing me a decent amount of visibility in the room. One of them was broken. That must mean that we're in a run down area somewhere.

I'm not sure what time it was, but with it still being dark out, it's most likely past midnight already.

Turning back, I roll my neck to rid myself of its soreness, I then notice that there was another source of light inside of the room.

I look towards my right and see a television set on a table. It was on, and it looked to be caught between some kind of channel and static. Luckily for me, it was muted so I didn't have to put up with the garbled up dialogue it definitely had.

There was a commercial on or something. From what I can tell, it looked like the star was some brunette girl in a bikini or at least I think it is, she was showing significant amount of skin with only some splotches of color protecting her modesty. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that she had her hair styled in ponytails. Judging by her… physique, she was pretty young, probably one of those teen idols. Ugh… Where the hell do people get the idea to have some young girl pose in such scantily-clad clothing on public television? Get your heads out of the gutter you perverted, corporate old farts. And you, idol, go back to school instead of parading around in that unseemly attire.

I turn away from the screen with a roll of my eyes. Even in such a situation, I can't escape from the shallowness of society.

Hmm… My eyes finally adjusted to the low light so I can see even more now.

And… Huh? What's that up ahead?

I could see three other chairs in front of me, facing me actually. They were hidden away in the shadows, only barely being hit by the light of the television, had my eyes not adjusted I doubted I could have seen them there entirely.

In the chairs were… other students that were my age? …What on earth?

" _But don't worry, I'm currently dealing with the matter! I want you to see their deserved punishment."_

I immediately feel a chill crawl up my spine as my breath momentarily hitches. That's right… She said that to me didn't she? These three… They're among those that attacked me after school on my second day in this world.

She actually did it… The madwoman managed to abduct three athletically capable teenagers and myself in one night. That woman… What the hell is she?

And why just three of them? There were five of them, weren't there? Well, I guess the one that was left behind might have still been licking his wounds, but what about the fifth one? Why was he missing?

I guess I should be glad that at least two of them were spared from going through this insane situation. Still though, three out of five -well six if I include myself- isn't a good ratio, I would prefer none of us to be here honestly.

I relax the tension that momentarily returned to me as I looked closer at the three sports heads, they're were each out cold and even more tied up than I was. Even their necks were restrained. Geez… That didn't look comfortable at all.

I could roughly recognize them. I regarded their attack so unimportant that I couldn't have been bothered to memorize their faces. Huh, they each had a bruise on their face -albeit significantly faded.

That pink-haired girl probably used that to her advantage.

What do I do now? They're all unconscious, possibly through similar means as I was. Think, Hachiman, think.

Ah, that's right. She implied that she was already in the middle of dealing with this situation. Maybe she rounded up these guys before targeting me. They might have been under for a longer time than I was. Maybe my accelerated healing let me come to much faster than they could. If that's the case, maybe they're due to wake up at any moment.

I doubt that deranged pinkhead plans to have them sleep through the night.

I look around briefly to make sure she wasn't hidden somewhere or looking through one of the windows. …No. Everything looks clear, the door that's at the end of the room is closed as well. I don't know where she could be, but I have to take advantage of this moment.

"Oi…" I say in a tone that I hope is loud enough to gain one of their attentions, yet quiet enough that it's inaudible from outside the room.

No answer. Great…

"Oi." This time I'm a bit louder. Tch, it still wasn't enough. I wait a few seconds and listen carefully to make sure no one was in our vicinity. No, the coast is clear.

" _Oi!_ " I hiss out this time. Thankfully my latest attempt paid off, when I notice the head of the boy in the center of the three move briefly.

It remained still for a moment much to my chagrin, that is until the guy whose head moved before suddenly jerked awake.

"Wha?" He his eyes look around wildly as he regains consciousness. Well, he's not panicking yet so he's probably just trying to straighten out his thoughts. Oh dear, I sure hope he doesn't cause a scene after I tried so hard not to call attention towards us. That'd be detrimental towards all my hard work, you knoooow?

I can feel my shoulders sag.

Hah… Using humor in order to cope with this stressful situation, never thought I'd be the type.

I look back up to see the muscle-for-brains at the brink of his own hysterics.

"Eh? Huh? Wha-"

"Keep it down," I state flatly, keeping my voice low.

I take it upon myself to interrupt his outburst before it began. I already went through my own bout, if I saw how it looked from the outside, I would immediately be able to visualize myself doing it which would lead me wanting to die out of sheer embarrassment. Please spare me from that.

"Wha? Hiki-mushi!?"

"Quiet _,_ " I snap at the idiot. Who the hell is 'Hiki-mushi'? At least get my name right if you're going to call out to me dumbass. I don't have the patience to deal with your stupidity right now.

"I… I can't move!" He begins to panic as he realizes his predicament.

I sigh since he still managed to carelessly holler even with me trying to quiet him down. Such is to be expected, if even someone who prides themselves over their composure like I do can nearly succumb to hysteria, what can I expect from someone like him?

"You're tied down to the chair," I state out the obvious to him. Maybe the sooner he knows, the sooner he'll be willing to talk with less panic.

"W-what the fuck!?"

"Quiet down already," I scowl at him, "What if that girl hears us?"

That promptly shuts him up. His breathing was agitated so he was only just keeping himself together. This means I'll have to be careful in how I handle questioning him. If I don't, he'll break down again and will definitely gain our abductor's attention.

"Do you remember what happened?" I ask him slowly.

He sagged in his chair, or at least he tried to. The restraints on his neck didn't really allow him to hang his head down. He was grimacing in pain too, probably had a headache like I did. He silently nodded as a whimper escapes his mouth.

I wait for him to compose himself so he could expand on his answer. He looks up after a minute or so, there was still fear evident on his face but he was lucid enough to talk to now.

"I… I was coming back after visiting the captain in the hospital," He levels me with a glare, "One of your lackeys attacked him the day before, now he's going to miss our next tournament. He wasn't even aware of the beating we planned for you!"

I merely raise an eyebrow at his sudden shift. Is this really the appropriate time to bring up that sort of thing? Where was this bluster when you first woke up? Don't think I'm going to take you seriously after you nearly had a breakdown just a minute ago.

And what lackey could you possibly be referring to-

Ah…

Harima… It has to be. Who else was so fervent to get back at these guys for me? But… it seems he got the wrong guy… I don't remember a captain being there, then again, I don't even know what sports club they're in.

"I see…" I said curtly, then sighing.

"Did you send that punk after us?" He questioned.

"I don't care enough about any of you to bother with such a troublesome thing." I reply honestly.

The boy coughed before replying, "Didn't seem that way… that same punk attacked one of us just in the morning."

So that's what happened to the fifth one.

Either way, I shrug, or at least, I make an attempt to do so, "What he does is his own decision. I couldn't care less about revenge."

This launches the idiot into a rant that revolved around cursing me and Harima. I flawlessly ignore it as I think about my delinquent acquaintance's actions.

That did sound like something Harima would do. Geez… I would pinch the bridge of my nose if I had the freedom to move my arms. And my headache had just gone away…

Argh… You stupid delinquent, you just caused me more problems. Didn't I say I had no interest in retaliating multiple times?

Bah, whatever, this is all irrelevant right now.

" _The girl_ ," I cut in his tirade, "What happened with her?"

He glares at me briefly before deflating, "I… I saw her when I was walking back. I… thought she was hurt because she was limping. Then… she…" He grimaces in pain again as he tries to remember, "She put a rag in my face and then…"

He took a deep, shuddering breath afterwards. I feel a bit a pity towards him, this abduction came without warning, and as far as he knew, it was unwarranted. Which is true to be fair, it's not like I would wish this fate on these guys.

"What about the others?"

"O-others?" He looked back at me in confusion. He didn't even notice them? Well, he can't move his head at all...

I gesture to his sides where the other two were flanking him. They're were still unconscious.

"W-what the fuck?!" His eyes move to the corner of his eyes frantically.

Aw crap… He's finally at his wits end. I don't think he'll be able to snap out of it as quickly this time.

He was screaming random names at a fast pace, so I couldn't catch them. At this rate, they'll remain as the Nameless Trio. They were only just starting to stir due to his outburst.

Shit. This is bad. He's being too loud again…

Oi, quiet down before-

The door suddenly slams open, effectively shutting up the idiot and snapping the other two awake. My heart began to hammer again.

My eyes widen in alarm as _that_ girl, the one behind this entire insane situation, enters the room. I try my best to keep a cool head, but I can feel my breathing become erratic.

You need to calm down, Hachiman! Showing fear is the worst thing you can do now! Just… I just need to breathe deeply… Damn it… It would have been better not seeing her at all…

Just as the jock said, the girl with pink hair limped as she made her way towards me. It wasn't just a ploy to get him to lower his defenses, she was genuinely hurt for some reason. I couldn't really see her face clearly due to the darkness of the room, however, once she stood before me and leaned before me, the light of the TV illuminated half of her face.

I blink in surprise as I finally get to see the expression she carried.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 06** Section: **Picture 01**

* * *

Her cheeks were a bit red, as if she were blushing, and she sported a smile, a cheerful one that didn't correspond in this situation at all. What's up with that? Weren't you supposed to be a kidnapper? Or are you that happy for having us here, you psychopath?

"Hachi~!" She said happily, her hands gripping my knees as she gaze at me with… devotion? What? I couldn't even react to her unsolicited touch, the terror within me was much too large. "You're finally awake, Hachi!"

I remain silent at her elated behavior. Only staring at her with furrowed eyebrows, though I know confusion was written all over my face. What's with this girl?

The others behind us were completely awake now, both making a huge ruckus in reaction to the situation they found themselves in while the other was just begging to be released. The pink-haired girl acted as if they weren't even there, keeping all of her attention on me. That's a terrifying aspect she has there.

She tilted her head, still smiling. It seems like she was waiting for me to speak.

What the hell was I supposed to say? I didn't know this girl, and no one's mentioned anything about her. Hell, if I remember right, she said she didn't have the courage to speak to me until tonight. That would make this our first actual meeting, wouldn't it?

I swallow heavily, trying to will my trepidation under control. I let out a breath and look her right in her unchanging eyes.

"…What is this?" I ask her warily. I'm confident that my voice didn't betray the fear I was feeling right now.

"KYA! Hachi properly spoke to me~!" She holds her cheeks with her hands as she giggles to herself, she looked like a twisted version of a bashful schoolgirl. It gave me the creeps.

"H-huh?" I squeak out in reflex. Damn it…

"I've waited so long to hear your voice…" There was something about the smile she had. Objectively it looked fine, but the alarms blaring in my head were telling me that something wasn't right. "I'm so glad you're finally looking at me."

I suppress a shiver and gaze at her in bewilderment. What the hell is she saying? Besides, there is not much to look at in here.

"And I'm especially happy that you're here with me," She stands up, her smile still inappropriately warm, "Now you can see just how much I cherish you."

I frown back at her, what does she mean?

Honestly, what is my story with this girl? She's an unregistered contact, none of my supposed friends have made a single reference to her, and my room didn't contain a picture of the two of us as children that indicated that we were long-lost childhood friends.

I seriously hate that plot point in these newer shounen romance mangas. Though I found myself enjoying that one with the quintuplets, at least the plot in that one moved faster compared to that stupid 'Fake Love,' or whatever it was. The former's protagonist was able to move on from it in the earlier chapters instead of pretending he did and gathering other uninteresting female love interests who all pined for him for no reason other than either being nice (lol), or because of that stupid key and locket.

I'm getting angry just thinking about that poor excuse for a story, thank goodness I dropped it and Komachi had the good sense to do the same later on.

Back at the matter at hand, this girl seems to be a wild card of her own. No apparent ties, no sense of right or wrong, and a dangerously deep attraction towards me.

Our relationship is nonexistent seeing how she just admitted that this is the first time I ever talked to her. She isn't even wearing a uniform that indicated she was from Sobu or even from Yuuki's school, which I counted as a mixed blessing. On one hand, there's no stalker to worry about in either Sobu or Sainan, but on the other, it keeps me from being able to avoid the area her campus is located in since I ultimately don't know where it is.

It seemed we weren't in each other's immediate vicinity for at least the last two years. So, what? Does that really mean that she's a complete stranger that takes that 'love at first sight' garbage seriously?

"Ah, but I'm not ready yet. You woke up a little earlier than I expected." She giggles again, "Hachi is just full of surprises, isn't he?"

"Why are we restrained?" I ignore what she says and steer the conversation back to 'here and now'. This girl is bad news, plain and simple; but acting out doesn't seem like the best option for me, even if I really wanted to scream and shout.

"Didn't I tell you, Hachi?" She looks at me fondly, stop doing that. "I want you to see me prove how much you mean to me."

She said that before, yes, I remember, "...How?"

"By making an example of these brutes who hurt you silly," She smiles at me as if I were an ignorant child. And frankly that scares me the most. She's an honest-to-goodness psychopath. Her morals are practically absent, and she's treating what she wants to do as something inevitable and understandable. It's completely unfair that I got stuck with someone of her caliber!

It seems a thought came to her or something since she suddenly began to pout.

"Ah, but I couldn't get all of them, I'm sorry Hachi."

It's unnerving that she actually looks regretful…

I guess even this girl has enough sense in her head to not abduct people from hospitals or their own homes. Still, I wouldn't be surprised if she debated whether she should attempt it or not.

"…What are you going to do to them?" I actually didn't want to know the answer, but asking ' _Can you please let me go?'_ didn't seem like a smart idea. Through process of elimination, that seemed like my best choice.

"What they deserve silly," She leaned to me with a shy grin, "I want them to feel sooooo sorry for daring to attack you! This is how it's supposed to be, Hachi."

She keeps on saying that but what does 'What they deserve' mean exactly? It takes a lot out of me to not react to her words, but I do grimace a bit and feel the hairs on my neck stand on edge. What's with that twisted logic? In what world does that make sense to you?

"...Is that so?" I ask slowly, willing myself to not stutter.

"Yes, Hachi!" She giggles, "To show how much I care for you, I'll make them repent of what they did…" Her eyes acquires a cold light when she glances at them, her 'kind' expression completely gone. Wow, that is just one scary face you're making there, whoever you are!

The look in her eyes are the same as last night… well… earlier in the night actually. I don't know how to explain it well, but it's as if they dulled into lifeless husks. Is that how my eyes looked like to others? No, my eyes were picked on for looking like a dead fish's, they never held an intimidating quality. Not like this girl's did.

I didn't think it was possible, but she has the cold eyes you would expect from yanderes in manga. They're much more terrifying in real life… Just what I needed… curse you Deus Ex!

I remain silent. I don't have any words to respond to her with. Can you blame me? How am I supposed to have a rational conversation with someone that holds no rationality in the first place? Talking to a brick wall seems like a much easier task compared to this high hurdle!

"Let us go, you fucking bitch! I know who you are! Gasai Yuno!" The boy at the left spat angrily, "You won't get away with this, crazy bitch! We'll report you _and_ Hiki-mushi for this fucking bullshit!"

Hold on! That's not the way to talk to the one that practically has you completely defenseless, you idiot! You're supposed to grovel at her feet and beg for her to show you mercy! There's no time for defiant facades! You're just signing your death warrant!

And why the hell am I being lumped in with her!? I'm clearly tied up like you lot!

But… at least I finally know the name of my stalker… **Gasai Yuno** … I wonder what could have possibly happened for her to become obsessed with me.

"Is that so…?" She tilts her head, sporting a blank expression. She approaches him slowly, her face darkening, "Who do you think you are? Can't you see we were having a wonderful time together, and then you spew your bullshit with that disgusting mouth! I won't ever forgive you for harming Hachi."

What's this 'wonderful time' you're referring to, Stalker-san? And such vulgar speech from you too… Wonderful… Am I the only one that doesn't feel the need to curse outside of my internal monologues? It doesn't make you sound cool, you knoooow?

...Still coping with humor, eh? Geez… I'm just about scared out of my wits here.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Another gasped in terror. She grabbed some clothes and inserted them forcefully on their mouths, effectively shutting them up. I looked on with wide eyes.

"I'm just doing this for Hachi! It's all for him! He never did anything wrong to you, and yet, you all ganged up on him and beat him up… you won't get away with harming Hachi. I won't allow it."

Her intentions are good(?), albeit misguided to a large degree. And her methods… They're questionable at best, depraved at worst. And that's probably still an understatement…

I blink as she suddenly walks towards a table I failed to notice was there until just now, from it she picks up a… knife…

A knife.

She has a knife.

Why does she have a knife!?

What the hell could possibly be the reason that she has a knife on her person!?

My eyes widen as she holds it just before her face, a soft tint of pink painting her cheeks. She's… completely off kilter… I just realize now that she may have been that serial killer roaming the streets of Chiba. But then… wouldn't that mean that the people she's killed were for my sake? But Aikawa said there wasn't a single connection between victims, if it were her… Then wouldn't it be traced back to me!?

"W-what is that for!?" The guy in the middle manages to spit the cloth from his mouth, and shouts, still trying to break free, but no matter how much he tried, it was to no avail.

"Are you retarded? What do you think a knife is for?" She responds with a dark tone, the light in her eyes lost. "To cut, right? To cut…" She steps to the trio, gripping the knife tightly. "It works wonderfully with flesh! I mean, when I cook and cut beef, it's so easy. It must be the same way with you, right?"

Oi, oi… What kind of backwards thinking is that? There's no way the flesh of humans is anywhere near the quality of that of beef! Human flesh is supposed to be disgusting, don't you know something that simple!? We're not desirable at all for carnivores! Look at sharks, they only attack us because they think we're fish not because we're nutritious and tasty!

Why am I getting so hung up on this? The point is that normal people shouldn't be excited at how human flesh compares to beef!

"G-get away from me! Y-you'll regret it if you do anything else!" Spat the guy desperately, "Y-you'll go to jail!"

Gasai tilts her head, "I don't think so. You're the miscreants that attacked Hachi…" Her gaze darkens, "But the police won't do nothing to apprehend you. If they don't… then…" A disturbed smile spread across her face, "I'll do it myself. I'll punish you for Hachi's sake!"

No wait, please don't say that. I have nothing to do with this. Don't go and say you're doing things for my sake when you're clearly acting upon your own selfish reasons and using me as a poor excuse of a justification. I don't need you trying to put your horrid actions on my conscious.

"Oi… That isn't a good idea, Gasai," I speak out loud, "Hurting them won't change anything."

The pinkette slowly turned to me, "But Hachi, they have to learn their lesson…" She pouts, and closes her eyes, "Besides, I brought you here so you can see their punishment for yourself," She giggles, "So you just sit there and watch, silly."

"I'm serious, Gasai. Stop before it's too late," I try to reason with her, but something tells me that I may need another approach. Still… might as well try. "You can't go back after crossing this kind of line."

"Didn't they cross the line first?"

I grimace at how easily she's able to simplify things. Gasai, while you and they share intent, there's a difference in extremes that you both went through…

"They're… just idiots who let their inflated egos and masculinity get the best of them."

The pinkette tilts her head, as if failing to understand my point, "Which is the reason they must suffer, right? To let such pettiness lead them to attack Hachi… they must suffer the consequences..." She notices my expression of disapproval and frowns, "It seems Hachi is being a little thick-headed…" She walks to me and I can't help becoming tense. "How about if Hachi lets me prove that I'm doing this for… love…" Her face reddens at that last word, before she walks behind me.

Damn it, I try to turn my head to look behind me but it's of no use, my field of vision doesn't reach that far back because of my fixed position. I hear the sound of something cleaving wood before I sense her standing right behind me. My eyes immediately widen as she suddenly attempts to put some rope in my mouth. I try to turn my head away but she forces her way in and ties it to my head.

I no longer have the ability to speak.

W-wait! No! No! Take this off of me! Get it off this instant you crazy fucking bitch!

My body reflexively begins to move on its own to try and get me out of this predicament. My fear and anxiety returns to me with a fierce vengeance. I'm sort of glad about the rope in a weird way, what would have been screams are only coming out as grunts.

I try to stop my body from its instinctual panic, but I'm already at the point of hyperventilating. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. I'm a fucking high school student! I never had anything happen to me that could even compare to being kidnapped!

This damned world, forcing me to put up with this bullshit!

Panic becomes anger, anger becomes… was this fury? I distinctly remember feeling this way at the end of the fight a few days ago. It was foreign, yet familiar, and something I don't remember ever experiencing before arriving here. I've been angry, who hasn't, but never have I been so consumed by it as I am now.

I defiantly try to flail my body in order to break out of this chair. Right now the last thing I'm thinking of is being rational about this. Can you blame me? Being unable to move, having my voice be restricted… I refuse to allow myself to be in such a powerless position. Not in this shitty, stupid world!

I won't. _I_ _WON'T._

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 06** Section: **Song 02**

* * *

"Hachi…" I look up to see her just before me, "That's not a face you should be making…" I blink as she, for the first time, looks at me neutrally, her eyes disturbed. "Hachi…? Are you mad at me?" She sits on my legs and straddles me, resting her hands on my shoulders. She doesn't seem to be embarrassed in the slightest compared to her bashful act from before. Get off of me, you pink-haired psychopath.

She stares at me for several seconds, her expression unreadable. I use this time to forcibly relax the blind anger that washed over me. I can't afford to succumb to it. Not here, not now. Anger makes you narrow-minded, it doesn't help you like fictional stories and anime lead you to believe. It makes you reckless, more liable to make mistakes, something that can spell disaster for me.

This anger won't give me super strength that will help me break through the restraints, it won't let me restrain her and prevent things from getting worse. This is reality, and in reality, anger makes you prone to impulses. And in this situation, impulses won't help me.

I need to keep it together. Don't act rashly in front of the woman that holds all of the advantages over you, Hachiman. To completely regain my composure is too tall of a task to ask for, but to at least get myself back to a manageable level of control is what I need to do.

"Hachi is acting weird… I'm only doing this for you, silly… but it seems it's not enough," She stands up, walking behind me. Then she approaches the trio, the one in the middle gritting his teeth. In that moment I notice that she has the knife again.

While the other two still had their mouths filled with cloth, they could still be able to make sounds of fear, yet the one in the middle started to shout, "Get away, bitch! I'll fucking rape you and kill you if you come any closer!"

I simply release a shuddering breath through my nose. I have no right to reproach what he was saying, even if it was crass. It's merely a bravado on his part in a vain attempt to ward her off. I may not have been as bad, but my anger did get the best of me as well. My previous actions were those that I wouldn't have expected from myself.

Rage, huh? What a dangerous emotion. It's unexpectedly enticing. And before you know it, it can consume you. It's no less as risky to fall into as obsessions are.

Gasai stands before the middle boy, and to my horror, and with no further consideration, she plunges the knife through one of his legs, a loud cry of pain echoes in the room at her action. I'm completely stunned, staring in utter shock as the boy continues to scream, the other two at his sides once more trying to break free in order to avoid a similar fate.

WHAT. THE. FUCK!?

She… She wasn't joking! She really _does_ want to punish the others in retribution for their actions!

What in the hell is wrong with her!?

"S-STOP! Ah! You fucking bitch! It hurts! AHHH!" Gasai doesn't seem to be even registering the dreadful screams as she just stares at him with an impassive expression.

My breathing picks up again as I watch in terror, I couldn't even turn away because of the rope she added. And as much as I wanted to, I was unable to close my eyes. They were firmly glued onto the scene.

"'It hurts'?" She asks monotonously, almost as if mockingly, "How do you think Hachi felt when your group beat him up? Don't you think that hurt him?" She presses the knife deeper into his flesh to emphasize her point. An even more horrid scream follows in response.

I cringe at the unmitigated brutality. I almost feel like I'm about to faint, but because I'm the regular focus of Gasai's attention, I will myself not to in self-preservation.

You read about this stuff in the darker fantasy novels, and gory media, but to see it in real life is an entirely different story…

"P-please! Please stop! I'm s-sorry!" The boy whimpered desperately, and I only felt pity for him. Regardless of his involvement in my attack, he doesn't deserve this. "I'm sorry…"

The inhumane girl steps back while pulling out the knife, earning another scream from him, yet she remains calm and collected. She examines the bloodied knife closely and turns to me, "See, Hachi? He's already asking for forgiveness," She smiles, her cheeks gaining color, "I told you I was right, Hachi!"

I obviously can't respond but I painfully grind my teeth against the ropes in pure anger. She's trying to prove that she's doing the right thing, or at least, the right thing for me, but it's clear how fucked up her logic works, even ignoring the fact that she put us all in these circumstances in the first place.

"But…" Gasai's face makes an abrupt change, a scary one in fact, "Even if he apologizes, I have to make sure he won't do something like that ever again…"

My breath hitches as I see her approach the same guy with her knife in hand.

"NO! NOOOOO! GET AWAY! I SAID I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOOORRRY!" He shouts, to no avail.

Gasai grabs his hand, his index finger in fact, "I'll make sure you remember what you did to Hachi. This is retribution."

I try to turn away, but feel the restrictions keep me from doing so. This time I shut my eyes tightly as more terrible screams are heard in this god-forsaken place.

"AAAHHHH! MY FINGER! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

I don't want to look… She did something to his finger… And my mind was going into overdrive guessing what she had done, just thinking about it makes me want to vomit. I lower my head, managing to control the content of my stomach from coming back to my mouth. I feel sick…

I slowly open my eyes and gaze back at Gasai, who with slow steps, backs away from him, tossing something onto the ground. I truly appreciate the bad lighting as I can't see what it was… But… I could already guess as much. And that fact made my blood run cold.

And the fact that Gasai doesn't look the least disturbed by what she just did is the worst of it. What could have possibly made her this… detached? I just can't understand.

I can hear the desperate sobs from the wounded boy. The light of the TV allows me to see that his hand was bloodied and no longer had the middle finger. I trembled violently as I felt as if ice went down my spine. Damn it…

That's certainly something he won't be able to forget. The same goes for me…

Gasai suddenly claps her hands together, her hands stained with blood from what I could tell.

"Are you crying because you lost a finger, or because you are feeling remorseful of what you did to Hachi?" She asked with a mocking tone, also reeking skepticism. "No… of course not… you only cry because you feel pain. You don't mean it!" She shouts at him angrily, and the boy leans back against his chair in pure, unadulterated fear.

"P-please, don't! I'm really sorry! I…" Despite his desperate pleas, Gasai didn't looked the least affected, and to his dismay, the pinkette approached him again, knife in hand, "S-stop…"

Blood dripped onto the ground repeatedly, the sound of each drip echoing eerily across the room. I can only watch him, powerless and unable to speak due to the cloth on my mouth. She's going to kill him eventually, her expressionless face shows that much. I don't think that torturing him or the other two will be enough for Gasai to make up for the beating they gave me.

She isn't planning to stop any time soon, and it's just with this first guy too. The others haven't been touched yet. And with one missing a finger…

She might just…

No… She _will_ kill them…

Again, I'm thankful for the rope in my mouth, or else she would have heard my pathetic whimper.

I should have realized it since the beginning. Gasai never meant to only torture them until they repented, or whatever else she sought from them. I should have realized it sooner, I mean, it was so obvious how this was going to end. Someone who kidnaps others in public wouldn't be so considerate as to let them loose after she was done torturing them. And they knew who she was, and she didn't even bother trying to hide it.

Even disregarding the mutilation of one of that guy's fingers, if any of them lived though this day, they would definitely report her to the authorities, and I'm certain that she thought about that too.

Gasai Yuno won't stop the torture until they are all dead.

How could I possibly prevent that? Is there anything I can even do?

"There's a saying, you know?" Gasai starts, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. And since you all hit him real bad, then I'll take all you eyes and teeth. Fair enough don't you think?"

That's not what the saying means at all! It means that vengeance should be equal. They didn't cut my finger off!

She giggles, "You all brought this upon yourselves when messing with Hachi."

And with a sudden motion she cleaves the knife on his shoulder.

"I… Ah! AH! AAAAAARRRGGHH!"

She backs up, seeing the knife impaling the boy's shoulder before she grabs the handle and begins to press it further in. More desperate screams echoed in the room, one worse than the other, the other two making sounds of fear despite that the cloth filled their mouths.

"Argh! Ah! Ahg…" The tortured one of us whimpers sadly.

I'm completely frozen as I watch, I couldn't react due to the utter shock I was feeling. My heavy breathing and my inner panic were the only indication of my outward awareness. The others weren't as lucky(?), they were both crying and screaming out in anguish. If their seats were of lesser quality, they would have been able to break out of their restraints from how wildly they thrashed around.

The pinkette narrows her gaze as she walks around them, leaving the knife inside his body like if it were a perverted scabbard of flesh. Not caring for his cries of agony, she walks away and gets something from the left wall. I couldn't see what it was until she steps at my side, carrying it. I blink in terror as I see that she carried a crossbow… you gotta be kidding me! Where the hell did she get that from!?

All four of us react at the appearance of the projectile weapon. In his sheer panic, the nameless male on the right is able to slip the cloth away from his mouth. But same as the one in the middle, he is unable to utter anything but whimper.

Gasai lifts it up.

Wait… _Wait…_ Wait!

Pointing it at the untouched guy to the left, she shoots the crossbow at him, the bolt impaling his upper chest, a muffled cry from him followed before he slumps down, his body trembling as he weeped. The boy to the right looked in terror at the bolt, "You're fucking insane! You're… you're a monster! How can you do something like this!?"

She ignores him and loads another bolt in her weapon, her expression emotionless.

The boy she shot wasn't dead, it's subtle but I can see that he's still breathing. The damage caused by it wasn't mortal as it landed away from his heart, but I'm no doctor. Still, I'm sure the loss of blood will do him in eventually. Then she aims again, at the same target. If she hits him again, he'll surely die.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll hit something vital," Said the crazed girl. "I'm not trying to kill him, but if you don't shut your fucking mouth, I could accidentally aim at his head." She comments coldly, focusedly pointing the crossbow to emphasize her point. That logic doesn't make any sense, then again, nothing of this does.

And once more, another bolt is released, this one landing in his leg. The boy's head shoots straight up, his face writhed in pure agony before his expression relaxes and he slumps down. He's unconscious. The one in the middle soon joins him, either because his pain was too much or the experience became too much for him.

"It…" The boy on the right, and the only one still awake, looks at the impaled boy, "It went through his fucking leg! Shit!" He turns to her, "Why are you doing this!?"

She cocks an eyebrow, "How many times do I have to tell you that this is retribution for what you did to Hachi…" Her tone is venomous, her eyes lifeless, "Are you a retard?"

"But you still have him all tied up like us!" He shoots back, "It's just… he's as scared shitless as any of us, yet you still try to avenge him by making him see all of this against his will!?"

"Shut up!" Gasai, for the first time becomes aggressive, "You have no right to speak on Hachi's behalf! Only I understand his feelings! Only I can make you pay for what you did to him! This is the only way to show him how much I love him!" She loads another bolt and this time aims at the boy recriminating her, "Trash like you would never understand!"

She fires the weapon, the bolt landing in his abdomen.

"Guh!" He winces in pain, "Fucking bitch! It's hurts dammit!" His breathing had become agitated, "You… no matter what you do, even if you kill us… you'll… you'll be thrown to jail to be fucked up by the other scum like you!"

"I won't get caught," She responds, suppressing a laugh, "Nobody will ever know what happened. Once I'm done, I'll burn this place down. And I'll be able to have a date with Hachi!" She giggles as a red hue spreads across her cheeks. "Nobody will care if you disappeared," Her face makes another abrupt change, "And even if they discover that you were killed, there's already a serial killer in Chiba, so they will simply attribute it to him, her, whoever that is."

"Y-you're not the serial killer?" He gasps in disbelief.

She turns to me, ignoring him entirely, as she now smiled warmly, "Oh, and don't worry, Hachi! I got it all planned so we won't get separated when we're done with them, hehe!"

I gaze at her in equal bemusement. It wasn't her? She's seriously not connected to the deaths of those other people?

No… I guess it makes sense, in a stupid sort of way. She only seems to act in this manner when it comes to me. Aikawa didn't conveniently point out how the ones who died were people I knew, or have interacted with before. That would have been an obvious sign may Gasai have been involved. She might not be right in the head, but she has her own reasons to act, as ridiculous as they may seem. Those other two victims were random individuals, with no connections to each other nor myself. And without me being a factor, Gasai wouldn't feel the need to do anything.

But still… her not being the serial killer just makes her that much scarier.

The amount of planning she went through to lead to this situation speaks volumes at how methodical she's capable of being. It'd be naive to think she was acting on an impulse and careless enough to not plan on covering her tracks.

"Alright! Let's continue then!" She picks a rope, leaving the crossbow leaning to my chair, and approaches them.

"Get away from 'em, freak!" The only boy of the three left conscious growls.

"Time to shut up," She tries to tie him by the mouth again. However, Gasai met resistance as her victim closes his mouth shut. Seeing this, Gasai grips the bolt, impaling his stomach and begins to twist it, forcing him to scream in pain. Using this chance, she puts the rope on his mouth, shutting him up. "Finally, you were making me angry, and I don't want Hachi to see me like that."

She walks to the table again, picking up a small hammer. I begin to pale at the thought of seeing her savagely use it on them. She walks back towards the sole boy, who stares back at her in fright, still bleeding from the bolt in his stomach.

I need to stop her, but I can't even speak, damn it…

Gasai leans and gazes at his tied arm, her eyes wandering until they land on his hand, "Those hands that marred Hachi's face, those dirty fingers." She holds his hand against the arm of the chair, "Breaking time…" She mutters darkly.

Oh shit… she…

The hammer is lifted upward before landing harshly on one of his fingers. The boy cries out in pain through the cloth, a sickening sound echoes. I harshly bite the rope in my mouth, and shut my eyes tightly. I couldn't watch, and I cursed the fact that I was forced to hear the disgusting sound of fingers being broken by a hammer. The accompanied muffled cry didn't make it any better.

I open my eyes once the his cries stop, seeing her step back.

"After this, you won't be hitting anyone ever again," She said with a smile before turning to me. "Isn't that right, Hachi?"

I stare at her for some seconds before closing my eyes again, when she lifts the hammer up once more.

Damn it…

 **6-2**

I'm not sure how much time had passed. An hour? Two?

It was still dark out and there was no indication of dawn arriving. I guess… everything that happened slowed my perception of time and put me under the illusion that a significant amount of time had passed.

I couldn't find it in myself to care anymore.

Gasai had moved on from the third one after breaking all of his fingers. She took her time for each one, breaking another every time he looked to be going unconscious. In the end, the pain from his fingers being systematically smashed in were eventually too much for him to bear once the adrenaline wore off. Not to mention the bolt still stuck in his abdomen.

They were still alive, she hadn't done anything afterwards. I had expected her to shoot more bolts at him, but she seemed disappointed when he was noticeably out cold. After that she left the room, saying that she would bring something good for me, whatever that is. I couldn't care less.

While she slowly broke the third one's fingers, I began to grow numb to the terror-inducing acts. Call it overexposure, but I stopped feeling anything after a while. It wasn't a calm nothing, it was just that, nothing. No fear, no anger, no sadness. I was completely numb.

But it's something I'm familiar with, although the causes were completely different. I suppose I could find this as something lucky to occur, if I'm numb, I'm no longer prone to lashing out from the emotional turmoil I felt. And that will help me immensely here.

It wasn't going to be permanent, I knew that. Maybe this is what they call shock, and I also know that this night will haunt me for the rest of my life. Hah… I hate this world so much, it should have never existed.

I'm sick of all this. I don't fucking care anymore.

The game, this world. It can all go to hell for all I care.

The door swung open, and I slowly raise my head, my dull gaze staring blankly at the woman with pink hair. She was holding a tray, from my sitting position I could see there was a jar. She approaches me and kneels down, giving me a good look of what the tray contained. Apart from the jar, there was also two plates, one with bread and the other with some stew, and an empty glass.

"Hachi!" Gasai calls cheerfully, "I brought you dinner! You must be feeling hungry."

I wasn't. Not even close. How could I be expected to be? I saw three people get tortured by this sadistic woman. I wanted to regurgitate my previous meal the entire time. How she is able to transition to a 'normal' setting says all there is to know about how off kilter she is.

Heh… It seemed a lot longer than just a few hours ago that I was eating with Belldandy's company back at my house. I'd much rather be interacting with her and Deviluke than this woman here. But that's not much of a compliment anyway.

She blinks, "Aren't you hungry, Hachi?"

I only stared at her, my numbness didn't allow me to transfer any emotion to my gaze. If I was to compare it, I feel it'd be similar to her own emotionless look when gazing at the trio she kidnapped. I didn't make any attempt to respond, I only stared back.

"Oh! You can't speak, I'm so silly!" She giggles, putting the tray on the table. With that done, she removes the rope from my mouth. "Now you can speak, and eat!" She rests a hand on my head, but I don't react to it at all. In fact, I only slump forward a bit and breathe heavily.

"..."

She smiles and picks the glass, filling with with some orange liquid. She extends the glass to me with a shy expression, "Hachi, have some orange juice."

"..."

I only continue to breathe. And I begin to think.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 06** Section: **Song 03**

* * *

I need to analyze everything surrounding this moment and pick my options. There are no goddesses, aliens or 'friends' that can help me now. There was only one thing I have left now.

 **My only weapon, my only Sword.**

 **Logic.**

"Hachi?"

Gasai Yuno. A pink-haired girl in high school. Roughly the same age as me. Acts sweet, but has a darker side to her personality.

Sadistic. Capable of slowly torturing others in multiple ways. Has no problems with screams of agony.

Violent. Same reasons as before.

Cruel. Went out of her way to cause pain through the uses of many tools and weapons.

Delusional. Believes that their pain and eventual deaths will absolve them from their 'sin' of attacking me.

Cold. Shows no reaction at all to either cries of pain nor those of desperation.

Calculating. Planned this entire thing. Held no illusions to allow the others to survive this night. Planned to cover up her tracks of the acts occurring. Was going to use pre-existing serial killer to take the blame.

Resentful. Has the ability to hold grudges against those who do me harm. Holds them as personal offenses. Does not forgive.

Obsessive. Everything she's done is for 'my sake'. Implying that she wouldn't normally do this otherwise.

Emotional. Everything is fueled by said obsessive desires. From how she acts, it can be inferred that she holds a dangerous infatuation towards myself.

The demise of the three are undesirable. Their disappearance and deaths may be traced to me because of what happened a few days ago. Harima may also suffer the same fate because of his previous attack on another one of them.

They must survive this predicament. If possible, use Deviluke's memory device to remove their memory of this night. Also, recruit Belldandy to heal their wounds completely.

Overall goal: Survive the night with everyone alive.

Immediate objective: Convince Gasai that what she did was pointless and prevent her from continuing.

How to do so? Take advantage of her attachment to me, and show no mercy until she is convinced.

"Hachi?"

Enact plan.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 06** Section: **Picture 02**

* * *

"Is this all what your feelings amount to?" I could barely recognize my voice, "Huh… what a joke."

She blinks, tilting her head, "Ehhh… what?"

I look back up at her, "Is that all that I mean to you?"

She blinks once more, assuming a confused expression, "W-what do you mean, Hachi?"

"What exactly did you prove here tonight?" I ask flatly.

She looks at the silent trio, her expression becoming stern, "I taught them a lesson, right? They deserved it, Hachi…"

"Did you? All I saw was a child throwing a tantrum because their favorite toy was damaged."

Her eyes began to water, "Hachi… that's not true, I only wanted-"

I interrupt her, "Any person can lash out at whoever acts against them. Kids especially, older people don't have the luxury because of our society's laws. You didn't do anything impressive here, all you did was act on your own and cause me further trouble."

"No!" She retorts, "They beat you up, Hachi. The only way for them to learn is to suffer like you did! I only did this for Hach's wellbeing!"

She's losing her composure. A possible risk to be sure, it's unclear whether my words are making things worse or leading to something else. Regardless, I can't stop. I found the chink in her armor, it's precedent that I press on.

"It's such a shame too. I was finding you so interesting," I flawlessly lie, "I'd like to have you around, but if you can only cause me problems… then it's pointless, you know? Especially in this situation."

Emotional manipulation. Make her think that I hold an interest towards her and mean no ill will. Requires me to put on a facade that I would normally hate doing. Irrelevant in this situation, my survival matters most.

"N-no! I don't want to cause you problems Hachi…" She drops her gaze, "But I can't let them go. They have to die or else, the police will arrest me and we'll get separated."

Her reasoning isn't entirely wrong, but I can't sympathize at all for obvious reasons.

"Say you kill them then," I explain, "Sure the serial killer that's out in Chiba can take the blame. But they have a history with me from two days ago. And with my reputation, I can easily become a possible suspect for the police. And then there's an acquaintance I have that can get caught up in all of this too. He's an idiot, but I'm rather fond of his company. Either way, we won't be in each other's proximity."

Every word that came out of me was said without a single emotion bleeding through. Although I did fake an amount of wistfulness when lying about finding her interesting, everything else I've said was done flatly.

"That's…" She begins, yet her voice fades, "I hadn't thought of that…" Her voice becomes dry, her eyes assume a cold light. "There would be one only good way to prevent the police from suspecting you." I narrow my gaze at that, "If Hachi ended up wounded, he could say that he was attacked by the killer, too…" She bites her lip, "But I don't want to hurt Hachi… "

Being harmed is also undesirable, too many questions will be asked by the others if I'm not able to heal in time. Again, I can't find it in myself to react to her 'solution'. Normally the threat of possible harm would intimidate anyone, I felt no such fear.

"Even if I manage to lie to them," I look at the still unconscious trio, "They'll question why I was involved. And even I can't give them a foolproof explanation to not arouse suspicion. Wouldn't you think it was odd that the three others were killed and mutilated while I managed to survive with not as many wounds?"

Her eyes widen in realization, she stands up, looking thoughtful. She looks lost at what to do. I continue to observe her every move, realizing that her plan had one big mistake she never took into consideration despite that it was meant to 'help' me, and that was: Me. While she planned to use the serial killer to avoid any suspicion towards her, she didn't really think about the repercussions it would bring me due to my history with them, after all, the first suspect should they die would be the one who had the most reasons to attack them. Myself.

She pulled out a cell phone from her skirt, and started using it. Her expression became grim, as if realizing something she didn't expected.

"Hachi, what should we do then?" She ask, but her gaze still seems to be lost. She stands there looking at nothing in particular, "What should we do…?"

"You'll have to let us go," I calmly tell her.

She turns to me with a cold expression, "I can't do that."

"I won't report you, if that's what you're worried about," I fake a wry smirk. Appeal to her infatuation. "Didn't I tell you? I find you too interesting."

"I know you won't, Hachi, but they will," She looks at them with a harsh expression, "They will, but I won't let them."

"I can handle them," My face is neutral once more, "I know two people who-"

" _Vixens_?" She turns to me immediately with a blank expression.

" _Tools_ ," I 'correct' automatically to stem her underlying threat, "And they'll serve me perfectly for these three."

"I trust Hachi, but I don't trust whoever you're talking about," She leans to me, her pink eyes focused on me. "How will they even prevent them from talking to the police if it's not by killing them?"

"That's my secret to keep," I wink at her. She flushes at my gesture, emotional manipulation continues to work effectively. "If all goes well, I can make everything about today disappear. And it'll only be memories that we share together. No one else."

Deviluke's device can remove their memories of tonight, and Belldandy can heal their injuries. They won't recall anything about tonight, and we'll be scot-free.

Her face brightens, "For real, Hachi?"

"Really," Again, I feign a smile, "But you can't be around when they show up. I can lie to them about why I'm here, but if you're around, I won't be able to do the same."

I also do not want to run the risk of her reacting violently at Belldandy's presence.

She looks at me in suspicion, "Hachi…? I wouldn't… like to be betrayed…"

"…" I remain silent for a moment, her hesitance is becoming a hindrance. And if she continues to do so, at least one of the trio will soon die from blood loss and everything I've attempted would have been for naught.

A possible solution would be to have her believe that she matters to me. Explicitly saying it is not preferable, she can easily assume I am saying so in self-preservation. That leaves, being covert and having her come to her own conclusions.

"Gasai," I call out her name, "Do you know why I find you interesting?"

She scratches her cheek nervously as she blushes, "Why…?"

What is needed to say requires me to appeal to her emotions again. The quickest way to do so is to expand on my gimmicked 'interest' in her, her obsessive infatuation will lead her to focus solely on that and if I succeed, she'll be more likely to submit to my will.

"You're a cute girl, Gasai," I say evenly. Her blush deepens, "But that's not what matters to me. A lot of girls can be cute. But you… You have something special that I haven't seen in others."

She leans to me, "Hachi…" And averts her gaze as if she suddenly became shy, "What is it?"

"Complete, unwavering… _genuine_ devotion," I answer her, using _that_ word to describe the pink-haired girl is frankly an insult towards the word, but I ignore the thought. "That's a trait that is usually difficult to find in these times, but you have it."

"Yes!" She nods her head happily, "I'll do anything for Hachi!"

I stiffly nod at her enthusiasm, she's proven as much tonight. In her own, demented way.

"Yes, I noticed. Every female I know questions me constantly, either in mistrust or because they want to instill their will over mine," I look at her in what I believe could be one of amusement, "You don't do it like they do. You already believe in me, and you only question me because you want to understand me more. And seeing that I matter so much to you makes me want you to… well…"

' _To matter as much to me as well.'_ Is what I leave unsaid. At least that's what I anticipate she may take away from my statement. And hopefully that's enough for her. I can't continue on with this for too long, the shock/numbness that's been of great help to me this whole time won't last forever. Every emotion will come back with a vengeance and I'll lose all the progress I made.

"Alright, Hachi!" She says cheerfully, "Let me untie you." She walks behind me and starts manipulating the ropes. Soon I feel them loosening until they come off completely. I look at my arms before I massage my aching wrists. It was a relief. I can hear her crouch and she does the same for my binded feet. Once fully liberated, I stretch them out to work out the stiffness and slowly stand up.

She extends the glass of juice for me to drink, and while I don't want to take anything from her, I need to do so to keep my cover. I nod in thanks and take a drink from it. I hand it back to her when I'm done.

"I'll need my phone," I tell her as I study my wrists.

Fortunately for me, there was no sign of rope burn. I can attribute that because of my accelerated healing again. And now that I have control over my body again, I managed to notice my blazer hanging on a chair at my left. I grab it and put it back on.

"Who will you call, Hachi?" She asks innocently.

My gaze at her was aloof, "Someone that can helps us right now," She hands me the phone, "However, I'll need you to stay quiet."

She blinks and tilts her head at that, but ultimately nods with a smile.

I look up at the unconscious trio. I need to stop those two from bleeding to death, and there's only one that can cure them without me having to call for an ambulance. I hope the goddess's healing abilities will be enough for them.

I look back down at my phone. It was 2:37 in the morning. I was right, it only felt longer than it actually was.

I look at my contacts, and remember that Belldandy doesn't actually have a mobile phone yet. I recall that my parents were planning to get her and Deviluke some today because it was a free day. And I cannot rely on contacting Komachi because she's having a sleepover.

I frown to myself.

This is unfortunate. That only leaves… I'll have to take the gamble and call my house phone. It's a risk, but, I need the goddess's assistance.

I click the call button and wait to see how this sudden game of chance will repay me.

"...'lo?" I hear a soft voice, heavy with sleep, mumble. Deviluke.

Not as preferable considering that she is currently angered at me. No, not relevant at the moment. I will leave that for later.

"Deviluke?" I try to put a bit of emotion to my voice. My tone is normally flat, but I have no doubt she will notice me being overly so.

As I wait for a response, I notice Gasai looking intently at me, which would easily have been unnerving, luckily I'm unaffected.

"Hachiman? Why are you calling home?" She asks with a somewhat muffled voice, "Aren't you here? Belldy told me you were."

"I took a walk and…" I pause for a moment, "Some things happened, and I need some help."

Her reply took some seconds to come, "Help? Did something happen?"

"Yeah," I answer, "I can't explain it on the phone, but, I need your memory device and Belldandy right now."

"Yeah? Ehhh… sure, I guess? Where are you?"

"I'm…" In my rush to seek their help, I forgot to check where I was. That was reckless of me. "Not entirely sure, I wasn't really paying attention where I was walking before ending up here. You can track my phone right? Use that."

Gasai's gaze intensifies as I continue, and I assume she didn't like where this was going. I'm gonna need to calm her down once I end the call.

"Alright…" She says almost quietly. "Hachiman?"

"What is it?" I ask. Considering her personality, I can guess what she wants to talk about. Even if it wasn't the appropriate time, I shouldn't reject her when I'm asking her for a favor.

"Y-you know… I'm… I'm sorry for overreacting…" And before I could speak, she adds, "You may not feel the same about me, and I shouldn't impose my feelings on you… whether you believe them to be true or not. It just made me a bit sad… hehe…" She lets out a resigned giggle, a weak one. "Sorry, Hachiman, for being so dramatic."

"…" I remain silent. I wasn't expecting her to apologize to me, in fact, I didn't expect her to take all of the blame. That wasn't fair. Even in my current state of numbness, I feel a pang of guilt in my heart.

I can feel Gasai's livid glare at my phone. Reflexively, I put a hand on her shoulder as if reassuring her. That may defuse her for a moment. I also know that I couldn't answer Deviluke's words properly right now. I'm not in the right state of mind, and I'm positive that Gasai won't respond to it well.

"...Make sure you two get here as quickly as possible," I tell her simply. That's all I could afford to say.

She takes some seconds to answer, and I assume she was expecting something else from me,"Y-yeah, Hachiman. I'll tell Belldy right away. She couldn't sleep for some reason."

"Thanks," I hang up the phone after that.

I look at the ground for a moment, I can feel the inklings of disgust towards myself but shove them down immediately. Not yet. I can hate myself all I want later. Just… not yet.

"Who were you talking to, Hachi?" I blink, noticing the somber expression Gasai sported.

"I told you, people I could use to help us," I look back up at her calmly.

"Who are they?" She pressed, her eyes lifeless.

I narrow my gaze, and turn to face her completely, "Family friends from abroad, and… 'special' as well."

She tilts her head and steps up to me, " _Special_?"

"They have…" I pick my words carefully, "Certain talents that can be of great help here."

She blinks, light coming back to her gaze, "You mean they're espers? I thought they all studied in Academy City?"

Espers? They exist? Well, that's not important now. So that's why my father held distrust towards that city. Something that doesn't naturally exist in the world is intimidating to think of after all. Whatever the case, I'll focus on my current matter first.

"I don't know the specifics, but they are," I nod at her, "Can you keep that to yourself?"

Gasai leans to me and grabs my hand with both of hers, much to my chagrin, "Alright, Hachi. If you say they can help, I trust you. However, what are we going to do about them?"

I glance at her hands holding my own. It's starting to become a struggle to not react automatically anymore. This emotional shock I'm experiencing is starting to wear off already. I shake my head and try to keep my head clear. It's not over yet. I'm almost there.

"One of their talents can make them forget about this," I pause for a second. I have to assume that with it being an additional oddity in this world and what they're seen as back in mine, espers are most likely a product of human achievement. It won't be unnatural like magic. "And I don't know the exact science behind it, but, the other one can speed up their recovery. With them, they can make it seem like tonight never happened to those three."

She becomes somber again, "Are you sure about that?"

I raise an eyebrow, "If they can really accomplish that, you mean?" I ask.

"No," She shakes her head, "I mean if it's okay to let this trash go free like that. They won't even remember the punishment I gave them. If they don't die, if they don't remember what happened today, all I did for you will be for nothing, Hachi."

"You did enough tonight, Gasai," I tell her cooly, "You've proven your devotion to me, and that's all that matters. What happens to them afterwards is insignificant compared to that. Don't you agree?"

She rests a hand over her chest, red spreading across her face before she flashes me a warm smile, "Hachi… I'm so happy."

I look at her smile and feel disgust and rage begin to well up inside me. Again, I immediately quell it. Acting on those impulses won't lead to anything good. She's shown to be well-versed in the usage of weapons, and I expect she can easily neutralize me if I were to try and assault her right now. And when I lose, she _will_ kill me for betraying her. She can hold as much devotion as she wants, but someone who's as mentally unstable as her getting betrayed and 'broken hearted' will end messily for me. Attacking her, neutralizing her, is too much of a risk.

But that's not all I'd risk…

If I was in the emotional distress that my shock prevented me from falling into, I am unsure if I wouldn't have been capable of taking her life. I wouldn't have been regarding logic at all, I'd be running on pure instinct and my flight-or-fight response would have been screaming at me to kill her. To make sure she would never do this sort of thing to me ever again.

I suppress a shuddering breath. To think that I was so far gone… It's amazing how one night changed everything.

I walk to the trio, to observe their current state, "We can't let any of them die, or else my acquaintances won't be able to prevent the police from searching for them should that happen," I turn to her, "Gasai, do you have medical equipment? They've lost a lot of blood."

She blinks and scratches her cheeks.

"There are some bandages in my bag and alcohol," She responds, walking to the table. She picks a red bag, retrieving from inside the aforementioned items, "Do you want to stop their bleeding, Hachi?"

"We can't let them bleed out, Gasai," I tell her stiffly, "That would be counterproductive."

She smiles, "Okay, Hachi." And then blinks, as if recalling something. "Oh, I need to remove the traps I set around here." She giggles, "I'll go remove them in the meantime, okay?"

Traps? I suppose I should have expected as much from her.

"...Go ahead." I respond. She giggles to herself and leaves the room. I sigh, releasing the tension that was coming back to me.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 06** Section: **Song 04**

* * *

Then, I turn towards the wounded trio, they looked really bad. I can't leave them like this, however, I've never been in a situation where I was supposed to give medical treatment of any sort, to anybody. My gaze darkens as I breath deeply…

I need to calm down, I can't let this get to me just yet.

I kneel in front of one at the left, the one with the two bolts through him. If I remember right, it's said to not carelessly remove objects that have been impaled through someone. It was supposed to be a cruel twist of fate that the object itself is what prevents you from losing too much blood because it's inside. Take it out and we make things worse for both wounds. I need to apply pressure over his leg to slow the bleeding from the bolt going through it. Tying the bandages tight in the undamaged area over the wound will have to suffice. It'll slow the blood flowing out even more, giving us more time.

There's not much else I can do here. The bolt in his upper chest has to be left alone.

Focusing my attention at the one in the middle, I examine the knife wounds on his leg first. Treating this one's separate lacerations will have to make do for now. The knife that was still buried in his shoulder won't be touched and I can't do anything about his amputated finger right now.

Speaking of that…

The finger. We'll need it. Hopefully Belldandy's healing magic can reattach it. It should have been in ice, but hopefully it's still good enough and necrosis hasn't set in yet.

I suppress another shudder when I finally find it. This night will haunt me for a long time. Actually, once my artificial composure runs out I'm sure every memory will come back to me all at once. And I predict it'll come soon.

I put the detached finger by the table to not lose it and walk back to him. I carefully and lightly douse his mutilated legs with alcohol. He whimpers but doesn't wake up. I don't take any chances and slowly wrap up his wounds with the available gause.

Once satisfied, I move onto the guy at the right. His hands, they were a complete mess. I grunt softly and grimace, it takes a lot for me to not gag at the sight. I probably shouldn't touch them, I don't know how to set bones back in place. And I also don't want to run the risk of waking him up from the pain. And there's still the bolt that Gasai stabbed him with, buried in his abdomen. Thankfully, it wasn't as deep as the others, but still, pulling it out was inadvisable.

Neither of them reacted to me throughout the whole time… Really, their shallow breathing was the only sign I had that they weren't dead.

I'm no doctor, I even can remember those complicated names and terms they use, despite that I heard them in many TV shows, but that doesn't mean I could't at least provide some first-aid to them. As limited as it was.

I let loose a long breath. It wasn't much, but I did what I could. I wonder if Gasai finished getting rid of her traps.

I see her coming back inside, some chains and other things in her hands, "Hachi! I'm back!"

"Did you finish?"

She nods her head, letting go of the chains and whatever she carried. She looks at the tray and walks to it, "Hachi, you didn't eat what I made for you."

"Ah, sorry," I wasn't hungry at all, considering the dreadful sight here, "I got caught up stabilizing the others."

She grabs a spoon and the plate with stew and offers it to me, "It may be c-cold but," The pinkette starts fidgeting, "I made it thinking of you, Hachi."

I stare at the utensil and at the bashful girl holding it. Had things been different, I would have seen this as something endearing, but the scene behind me showed me the truth. Still, it would be unwise to ignore her. I have to keep playing along for her, just a bit more.

I take a moment before opening my mouth and eating the offered stew. It was delicious, but my mind was elsewhere so I didn't bother to focus on the taste for too long.

She looks at me in expectation, as she shuffles her hands over her skirt, "H-How is it, Hachi? Did… you like it?"

I simply look back at her, "It's good."

"Really? I'm so happy," She giggles to herself, "Hachi finally tasted my food!"

I glance outside. Some time has passed since I made the call. Deviluke and Belldandy are due to arrive soon, especially if Belldandy decides to teleport. If she hasn't already, she's probably trying to find a place to be covert about it and not catch attention. Either way, Gasai can't be here when they arrive.

"You should probably leave already, Gasai," I say, "The others are going to show up soon, and if they see you, this whole thing goes up in smoke."

"But… I don't want to leave Hachi… we finally are together…" It's really weird that she can still have those thoughts after all she did, seriously.

"There'll be other times," I respond instantly.

Pursing her lips, Gasai stares at me for some seconds, "Hachi?"

"What is it?"

"Would you ever betray me?" She asks neutrally, "You could just be playing nice with me so I can go away, and so you can have the police arrest me later. Would you do that to me?"

I would without thinking, but the fucking game won't let me do so. Considering the conditions for the possible candidates, Gasai Yuno fulfills everyone one of them. I could have tried to do something against her myself, and it's taking my all _not_ to do anything. I'm not emotionally stable enough to keep myself from doing something crazy if I were to just let loose.

And what if I managed to do it? Kill her?

Once done, and once the red was gone from my vision, I'd realize what I've done, I would only feel horror and regret at killing someone regardless of how justified I felt I was. I'm not mentally ready to be burdened with taking a life yet. And that's not even counting on the fact that Gasai is too dangerous for me to try and handle on my own.

And if I fail and she escapes instead of killing me… She'll make my life an even bigger hell.

That's why I have to take care and handle this correctly. I'm already noticing now, my thoughts are starting to devolve into acting on emotion. Soon, I won't be able to stop them.

Stay focused Hachiman.

"Why would I ever betray you?" I ask her numbly, "I'll just lose something that could become important."

She remains silent, her face unreadable.

"Hachi?"

"What?"

"What do you feel for me?" She asks bluntly.

"Didn't I already tell you?" I ask her rhetorically, "You're very interesting to me and it makes me want to learn more about you."

"That may not be enough…" Gasai responds curtly.

"It should be," I reply just as bluntly, "Not many people hold that kind of interest from me, they're just placeholders. And my interest in you is unique… doesn't that already mean I find you special?"

"As in a romantic way?" She steps up to me.

I feel anger at her even trying to bring that up, but I quell it once more.

"Not yet," I tell her, "But the more I get to know you, then it might just lead to that soon enough."

"I'll leave, but you need to prove it, Hachi," She steps even closer.

"Prove what?"

She rests her hands on my chest, "Prove that I'm special. Do something that you have never done to anybody else."

Something I've never done to anybody else? And what would that be? There are plenty of things I have yet to do with people. I haven't killed anybody, that's for sure.

No, stop that. Relax, just a little longer…

I'm not sure what she wants me to do. And yet there she was, asking -or demanding might be more accurate actually. Her throat's right there. Maybe I could…

Stop.

I can't let the rage cloud my mind. Focus Hachiman, stay focused.

I close my eyes, when it suddenly hits me. This relationship she wants between the two of us will be uncontrollable if she's the one calling the shots as I vainly try to please her to protect myself. It'll be complete misery for me and she'll be able to harass me into doing whatever she likes. Just because I convinced her otherwise tonight doesn't mean it'll work again in the future.

And I refuse to be stuck in such a disgusting, one-sided relationship if I can't have her incarcerated. I refuse to submit myself to her whims.

The only way to keep that from happening is to assert my dominance over her, to keep _her_ under _my_ control.

"Yuno," I begin with her given name, her eyes blinking, my tone as serious as I can make it. "I don't have to prove anything to you. Why should I in the first place?" She blinks, startled. "The fact that I offer you a chance to stand at my side should be enough. If you think it isn't, then maybe you aren't the companion I need after all."

"Hachi, that's not true…" She averts her gaze, "I just want to know that I'm more special to you than all those vixens surrounding you…"

"You don't trust me then. Did you lie to me, Gasai?"

"I…" She backs a bit, "I didn't…" She sighs, looking guilty of something, "Meanie Hachi… I just wanted an excuse for you to kiss me…"

A kiss? Was that it? I would expect that with her stalking me, she would know about my twisted relationship with Haruno. That implies that she doesn't, and may have only began to follow me recently. So she most likely perceives that my relationships with the females in my life are not that developed.

But either way. This might be my chance to strike.

"Was that all?" I ask casually, sounding as if it didn't really matter to me.

"T-then!?" Her eyes widen and looked hopeful. I wanted nothing more but to trot all over it and hand her the bleeding carcass.

She closes her eyes and puckers her lips with her facing upwards. Her neck was defenseless…

I internally growled to stave off my burning rage. No, I won't dirty my hands with her blood. I won't have that on my conscious, she doesn't even deserve to have that effect on me.

"Yuno," I utter her given name again curtly, her eyes open in response, "I'll only let that happen when you've shown me that you deserve it. Right now, you don't, and if someone sees you here, you never will."

She stares at me, "This isn't enough…"

"What you did tonight was not the right way to show me how much I mean to you," I narrow my gaze, "Kidnapping them and saying you tortured them for my sake… you only did this for yourself, because you thought I would like you more if you did. You should be glad that I'm so considerate as to still be willing to give you a chance."

"Hachi…"

"What happens between us depends on you, but for now, you have to leave and let me clean up your mess," My voice came out harsh, my inner rage accidentally leaking out, but it works either way. "You want me to like you? You want to further prove yourself to me? Then do so on _my_ terms."

She drops her head, "A-Alright…"

"Don't try this kind of thing again," She nods her head as I level her with a powerful gaze, "No killing, no kidnapping. Not even to those that mean me harm. And not my acquaintances that you see as vixens. They are people I know, and whether you like it or not, they are people I will continue to see everyday should it be necessary. If I really mean a lot to you, you'll have to accept that."

"Yes…"

"You do something like this again…" I motion a hand at the wounded trio, my face becoming stern, "Then you'll be worth nothing to me, just a burden. And I have no use for burdens in my life."

"Y-yeah… Hachi," She looks at me timidly, "I won't make you mad again."

"Is that clear enough for you?"

She meekly nods her head, "Yes, Hachi."

"Good. We'll forget what happened today," I walk past her, "I'll contact you later once I solve this." I look at her over my shoulder as I stood in front of the trio, "Go."

"Y-Yes… "

She turns around, walks to the table, and stores everything she used for the torture inside a duffel bag, things such as the knife, the hammer, the things she used for the traps and even the crossbow and some remaining bolts. Honestly, just where did she get that from?

She leaves the tray, and looks at me once more, "T-then I'll be going, Hachi…"

"Careful on your way back," I say automatically despite knowing it was actually the other way around. Everyone else should be careful with her around.

"Okay, Hachi…" She gives me a timid smile that just churns my stomach, "Sleep well."

I grunt out an affirmative, and turn away. I felt livid that she dared to say that to me. After everything that happened, how dare she have the gall to tell me that! I forcefully relaxed the tension in my body but don't turn back.

"Right." I almost seethe out.

I hear her limping steps exit the room.

I remain affixed to my position, staring at nothing in particular, even after I can no longer hear her footsteps. However, I don't take any chances just in case she decides to return.

It's when I'm assured that I'm alone, that the dam finally ruptures.

Every feeling I was desperately trying to hold back bursts forward all at once. And soon enough, I'm overwhelmed by everything coursing through. My fear, my anger, my misery, my hopelessness. My… relief. They all flood my head and are strong enough to physically affect me.

I feel my body begin to violently tremble on its own.

My shaking knees damn near cause me to collapse. I grab onto the adjacent table to keep me from falling.

I take a shuddering breath and wait for my trembling to relax.

It doesn't.

I wait a minute.

I wait two.

Then I slump my head downwards into my free hand and hold my face in a vice grip. The tremors in my body are uncontrollable at this point. All I can do is pathetically whimper out…

"F-fuck…"

 **6-3**

It was a cold night, but my body didn't seem to react to it at all. There were some street lights that illuminated across the street, but my immediate area was fairly in the dark. Only the moon and stars shone on it to provide some visibility.

I recognized the area we were in. It's a fifteen minute drive from the downtown area of Chiba, probably more than twice that if you decide to walk here without taking a train.

I found myself outside the rundown building waiting for the others. Sitting on the cold floor slumped downwards, my head between my knees with my arms resting on top of them. It's only been a minute since my emotionless shock-like state finally wore off inside that room.

The emotions that rampaged within my head left me like a husk. Not detached like before, but just plainly miserable. I was quick to decide to exit that horrible room, and ran outside so I wouldn't be constantly reminded of the trio's torture. But that wasn't enough.

As they always say, misery loves company. So of course my rampant emotions weren't the only things that were coursing through my head.

My recollection of what happened tormented me whenever I closed my eyes. I either recall the gruesome sights, or the screams echo in my mind. It was mostly both, and if I didn't have an actual visual, my overactive head would compensate and picture the scene for me. I felt like I was going insane.

" _P-please! Please stop! I'm s-sorry!"_

I clenched my eyes shut as I remembered one of their cries. There were so many of them that I couldn't even recall who it belonged to.

" _NO! NOOOOO! GET AWAY! I SAID I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOOORRRY!"_

Damn it… I can't stop hearing their voices. And the accompanying visuals kept invading my head. They didn't deserve that… None of them did.

 _"P-please… S-stop it… A-AAH! FUUCK! S-stop… M-my fiiingers…"_

I grasp my head, and slam my palm against it in a desperate attempt to rid myself of the memories of tonight. S-shit… I don't want to keep reliving it…

"… _Only I understand his feelings! Only I can make you pay for what you did to him! This is the only way to show him how much I love him!_

I unconsciously bristle as I recall that woman's 'justifications'. Torturing others physically and mentally all for my sake… Having the nerve to think she understands anything… What a fucking joke.

I should have strangled that crazy bitch when I had the cha-

"Hachiman-san?" / "Hachiman?"

And like a proverbial ray of sunshine, the arrival of my two non human companions drove away my dark thoughts.

Or so I would have liked. But things aren't that easy. They were still there. It was simply no longer upfront in favor of my new focus. It was still in the back of my head. Biding its time until it can be unleashed against my psyche again.

"Oh, you're here?" I glance up but don't lift my head to greet them and mumble out, "That's good."

Belldandy frowns visibly, and Deviluke looked startled. I must look like crap right now.

"Hachiman-san… what happened?" She asked in concern, "Why are you here?"

"I took a walk to clear my head after our talk," I offer, still not looking up, "Before I realized it, I was here and some hours had passed. Stupid of me, right?"

I force out a chuckle, but even I knew it was completely absent of humor.

I couldn't tell them what happened to me. If they knew, the both of them would start doting on me, pitying me, and it would make me feel worse. Not to mention that it will take an emotional toll on them.

But it would be impossible for them not to know what happened. Keeping that from them is pointless, much to my chagrin. So the next best thing is to keep the worst away from them and pretend that I wasn't directly involved in it.

"Hachiman…" Deviluke walks to me, putting a hand on my head. I couldn't help flinching at her touch, which made her take a step back, "Hachiman?"

I don't respond to her call, I was too busy kicking myself for flinching. How stupid of me to spike her worry over me even more, now she'll be even more curious about what happened.

I hear the goddess step closer to me, "Hachiman-san… Why did you summon us here?"

I take a breath. No, I won't tell them what happened to me. I'll have to keep my word to Gasai and not tell them the truth, I couldn't stand it but I would prefer that to the alternative.

"When I was walking around the area, I heard…" I release a shuddering breath, it helped that I didn't really need to act. "I heard screams coming from this building."

"Is… is that why your heart seems so…" Belldandy rests a hand on her chest, "…So pained?"

Pained? Yes… I guess I can't deny that. I let my brief silence speak for me.

"I don't know what happened here," I then mutter out, " I guess it was gang-affiliated. Yakuza even. I'm not entirely sure."

I finally lift my head and look at the both of them. Deviluke was wearing her form-fitting suit and Belldandy was wearing her divine clothing.

I don't know what kind of face I was making, but it caused a reaction nonetheless. The two of them gasped and worry overtook their expressions. The pink haired alien had the look like she wanted to run up to me and engulf me in an embrace. I was so far along rock bottom that I found that I wouldn't mind if she did. Yet she stayed herself, completely stunned while looking at whatever appearance I had. The goddess was in the same boat, her eyes were wide in shock. It looked like she wanted to reach out to me as well.

"H-Hachiman-san?" / "Hachiman?"

"I found three people inside once I got here…" I start, "They're still alive, but… It's not good…"

An expression of dread painted Belldandy's features as soon as I said those words. Deviluke's crinkled in deeper worry.

"Hachiman-san…" The divine of the two started, yet her voice was so weak it faded.

"I called you both here to help them out," I expand, forcing myself to keep my body still. I can't let them see me trembling like a fucking child scared of the dark.

"Belldandy… Are you… able apply your sleep spell around the building?" I slowly ask the goddess, "To keep the ones inside from waking up?"

"Y-yes, Hachiman-san," Belldandy nods at me, "That's within my power."

"Can you do that first?"

"I can…" Her soft voice rings out.

The goddess nods at me and goes about to complete the task I asked of her. She stands before the entrance, closes her eyes, hands intertwined as if praying as a soft glow envelops her. As I watch her, someone calls my name.

"Hachiman?" I turn to the worried alien.

"Deviluke…" I nod at her, "Did you bring your memory device?"

She gives me a timid nod, "Yeah, I have Bye-Bye Memory-kun right here. But why do you need it, Hachiman?"

"After Belldandy heals them, we should get rid of their memories of this night."

"B-but… Shouldn't we let the police catch those bad people instead?" Her expression was troubled. I'm sure she can guess as much on what may have happened here, and while she can understand why I would offer to remove their memories, she would prefer that justice is served to the offenders of the heinous acts committed here.

Unfortunately that won't be the case.

"You don't know this Deviluke, but the Yakuza are a very notorious crime syndicate in Japan," I explain to her, "They have their hands in a lot of things and are capable of bribing the police into letting them get away with what happened here. Knowing that, it would be better to at least let the three inside forget, right?"

Deviluke bites her lip, "Did those mean people hurt them too much?"

"Yeah… They're hurt really bad," A vast understatement, "I'm sure they would appreciate not remembering the night."

Belldandy walks back up to us, looking troubled. I guess she heard what I told Deviluke and had equally mixed feelings, just like the alien did. Yet while unsettled, she didn't voice them which I appreciated.

"It's done, Hachiman-san."

"That's good," I reply as I slowly stood up, "We should focus on healing them first before removing their memories."

The goddess nods in agreement with me, "Then, I shall hastily provide them healing."

She starts walking towards the inside of the building, Or at least she tried to, before I managed to grab her arm, effectively stopping her.

"Wait, Belldandy." I call out gravely.

"H-Hachiman-san? What is it?" The divine girl blinks at me in confusion, she didn't expect my action at all. Ironically enough, I didn't either. It was completely instinctual.

"I…" I release my grip as I look at her, "I don't want you to see it."

I don't want either of them to face that scene, I want to spare them from the depravity that occurred here. They're innocent, naively so, but I don't want it to get ruined by seeing what happened. Call it my instincts as an older brother, but I want to keep their optimism from being defiled.

I wonder why I'm focused on such things. Given my circumstances, one would think that my worries would be trivial. It would be more advisable to forgo them entirely and set the two of them to do what I called them for. But, I couldn't do that to them. I've already witnessed enough cruelty tonight, I don't want them to do the same.

"I understand your intentions, Hachiman-san, but don't worry abo-"

" _Please_ , Belldandy." My voice is heavy in desperation. I do _not_ want to burden her with the memory of seeing three bloodied, half dead teenagers. It'll be mine to carry, and I'll be damned if anyone else gets stuck with it.

She blinks, evidently startled. Eyes wide continue to observe with uncertainty for some seconds when a certain pinkette grabs a hold of my hand and turns to the goddess.

"Hachiman said it was really bad…" Deviluke said with a frown, "I'm totally sure he has his reasons, right?

I grimace to myself as an image of the trio swam in my head. I unconsciously found myself nodding my head.

"I… see…" Belldandy presses a hand over her chest, as if feeling the same anguish I felt, which might actually be the case. She could sense feelings after all… damn… I wish she couldn't. For her sake.

I release a heavy sigh and rub the back of my head in a vain attempt to relax my tension.

"Then…Hachiman-san," I look back at Belldandy, "What shall we do?"

"I'll take you to the room," I answer her question, "How does your healing magic work?"

"My hands need to be close to the damaged areas," She elaborates, "Then, they will start healing as long as the wounds remain inside the area of my healing magic."

"Then… how potent is it?" I grimace as I expand my question, "To what extent can it mend wounds?"

The goddess pales at that, "As long as the person is alive, I can cure any wound…" Her expression hardens, "Even mortal ones, but…" She seems unwilling to finish, but I give her time, "I can't make people regain any blood they may have lost. Even if I heal their wounds, if they've lost too much blood, they may still die."

That's more than acceptable, fairly excellent actually. The blood loss might cause trouble, but hopefully their slow loss won't be enough to cause further issues. If it all works well, the fatigue they'll experience later will be the only problem they'll have to endure.

"Good," I nod at her, "Let's go inside, I'll take you to them."

Before I guide the goddess inside, I turn back to the alien, who had yet to let go of my hand. Deviluke gently squeezes it, her big green eyes showing concern. I… really appreciate the support she's given me tonight.

"Deviluke?"

"You look… unwell…" She started, "I know you want to help people, but forcing yourself to-"

"I'll focus on myself after we help the others," I tell her truthfully, "Besides, I'm not wounded. I can wait a little longer."

"But…" Her eyebrows crease as she looks at me sadly.

"It'll be okay," I don't know if I meant it more for her or for myself.

My gaze drops to the hand she held tightly. I raise my head and give her a nod, and while she still looked hesitant to let go, she did, slowly, but she did. I turn around, "Stay here, alright?" And finally walk inside the building, "Belldandy, let's go."

As we advance through the corridor, the goddess stays close to me. Her concern for me and the overall situation was almost palpable. As expected of Belldandy, I suppose.

As we neared that wretched room, I began to mentally fight off the returning memories and voices that tormented before the arrival of my acquaintances. I really don't want her to see it…

"Belldandy, you said you can't lie, right?" It was a question that had been asked several times since she arrived. I already knew what her answer would be, I was mostly asking for her affirmation.

"Yes… That is true, Hachiman-san," The celestial being's voice echoed through the empty silence.

I stop right before the door of our destination and turn to her with a serious look.

"Swear to me that you won't look at them until I say it's fine," I want to make sure that she doesn't fall victim to the trauma of tonight. She can already imagine how bad the situation was, but there is a clear difference between imagining and seeing it at face value.

"Hachiman-san… don't worry about me, these people are the ones that matter. I can handle it," She asserted, flashing me a smile. "I shall help them."

"They'll be fine once you heal them and they won't have to remember about tonight after we remove their memories," I rebut her attempt to reassure me, "But it won't be the same for you. You'll be haunted by what you see, and it won't go away for a long time. You weren't involved, and I don't want you to get suffer the same."

"'The… same…'?" She blinks, slightly puzzled.

I grimace and briefly look down, letting my silence answer her question. This night, it'll haunt me for the rest of my life. Everything about it will torment me, what I saw, what I heard, and what I learned. It would be ridiculous to think that I would be able to move on from this, if at all.

However, this will be _my_ burden to carry. I won't let anyone else get dragged into it.

"I'll guide you to them and place you in the proper position to apply your healing magic," I offer her, "Just… don't look until I say so…"

The goddess looked trouble at my request, but she was equally intimidated by whatever expression I was making which followed my cryptic words. She kept glancing at the door, but I grabbed her by the arm before she could get the idea to head inside anyway. Her eyes widened in shock once more.

It was honestly pointless, she is easily capable of dislodging herself from my grip but I wasn't trying to physically prevent her from going inside, I wanted her to understand the meaning of me attempting to do so.

Actions speak louder than words is what they say. To begin with, my words were already figuratively loud. Belldandy and Deviluke are both familiar with me being a calm and composed person, so seeing me being 'uncharacteristically' different is enough to throw them off and be wary of this situation. The addition of me grabbing Belldandy now drives that stake even further through; along with being composed, they both know that I am not the type to engage in touching other people. I was uncomfortable at my own mother's touch, for goodness sake.

Belldandy gazes at me for a few moments, still at a loss until she finally nods and shuts her eyes.

"I promise, Hachiman-san."

I normally don't take promises seriously. I find them too dangerous and untrustworthy. People can promise many things in order to reassure others while having no intent on following through on them. So again, me allowing myself this leap of faith with the goddess's words is another action to indicate how serious the situation was.

I relax my grip on her arm, readjust it, and slowly open the door before pulling her through.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 06** Section: **Song 05**

* * *

It was even darker now. The glow from the television was the only light source that allowed me to locate the three others. I grimace as another of their screams rattles in my head.

Focus, Hachiman. You need to guide Belldandy to them.

I was careful about it. I made sure that she wasn't on the path of crashing into one thing or tripping on another. She kept her eyes closed the entire time, fully trusting me to lead her. I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

No, that wasn't important right now.

It took a short while, but finally we were in front of them.

"We're here," I tell her, "What now?"

The goddess breathes deeply before speaking, "Are they lying on the ground?"

"No, they're sitting down," I respond, "I probably shouldn't move them."

Two of the three males still have bolts in them, one completely through one of their legs, so moving them is not an option.

"Is there anything that shouldn't be in their body? Like a bullet?" She asks uncertainty. "I can't cure a wound if that's the case."

"...It's something along those lines," I slowly admit, "I can remove it before you work on him."

"I-I see…" I can see her frown, "Please do. He will probably feel pain when you do so if it's deep inside, but I will cure him immediately afterwards."

"Alright," I let go of my grasp on her and kneel towards the guy in the middle. Well, I should start with the easiest, right?

Right… 'Easiest.'

There are lacerations on his right leg, and the knife that did that damage was still impaled in his shoulder. I need to remove it before she heals it. Belldandy remains behind me, hands on her chest and silent in standby as I purse my lips, tightly holding the handle of the sharp object with one hand, and the back of the chair with the other. I breathe deeply before I pull it, a sickening sound echoes. Blood starts to come out with it, before I finally take it out. I stare for few seconds as the boy grunts, but otherwise made no other reaction.

"Okay, I need you to heal him," I say grimly, "Quickly."

"Yes, Hachiman-san. Put my hands over the wound."

I direct her hands over the shoulder wound, and a soft green light originates from her palms before it extends over the damaged area. It takes few seconds for the wound to close, only leaving the secreted blood on his clothes. Seeing this, I move her hands to the cut on his leg, "Can you do that again?"

"Yes," And once more her palm emit that same glow, spreading on his leg. After a few seconds, "I think I'm done."

I remove the gauze to check on his leg, and as she said, there was no open wound anymore. That's… amazing. We might be able to pull this off after all. But his hand is still missing a finger. Can her magic fix that?

"Can you apply your healing power one more time?" I say, glancing at the lifeless finger on the table.

"With the same person?" She asks.

"Yeah… I want to make sure no internal damage was left behind," I lie, "Wait for my call."

Silently, I walk towards the table. I'll keep the fact that this was the one who had his finger severed to myself, Belldandy doesn't need to know about that. I suppress a shiver as I pick up his extremity. I walk back to the boy and and try to place it against the small stub on his hand, in the correct position. While this may be speculation on my part, maybe if I hold it against the hand, it will somehow reattach?

Might as well try before having to ask her. I would rather not have her learn about this.

"Belldandy, go ahead."

"Yes…" The same glow appears, covering the guy's extremity, also extending to the severed finger. I keep it in place until the light is gone, "It's done, Hachiman-san."

I look at her, and then at the hand. I let go of the finger, and it doesn't fall off. To my relief, the magic managed to reattach it back to his limb. Her magic is incredible, overly so.

"Okay, the next guy has foreign objects too," I state. This one had two bolts in him. One protruding from his shoulder and the other that went clear through his leg.

Alright, the shoulder bolt first…

Like the previous time with the knife, I firmly grip the bolt in my hand and pull it back. The boy grunted in pain, but again didn't wake up.

Shit… I didn't pull it out though, but it did seem to loosen a fair amount. Okay, one more tug. I take a breath and pull at the bolt once more.

There!

I release my breath as I look a the bolt. It was completely intact, nothing got left behind. Good.

"That's one," I whisper mostly to myself and toss the bolt.

"'O-one?'" I hear Belldandy stutter out. Shit, I didn't mean for her to hear.

I grab her hands, placing them over the bleeding wound, "Heal him, please."

She nods her head, doing just the same for few seconds before the wound closes up. It was just as amazing as before.

Then, silently, I lower my attention to the bolt in the boy's leg. This one's going to be trickier. A lot trickier. I can't pull it out or else the head will cause even more damage and that pain may just wake him up. And the same may occur if I try it from the opposite angle, except the wood may splinter and make things worse. Either way, it'll cause pain. And if it wakes him up, Belldandy will be exposed to everything. That _can't_ happen.

So what if… What if I break the end with the fletch and pull it out from the arrowhead's side?

There's a risk that the rest of the wooden body can fracture and splinter, but its one that I'll have to take. Thank goodness that it's wooden, this would be impossible if it were any kind of metal.

I carefully grab a hold of the end of the bolt with my left hand and use my right one to steady his leg. I apply pressure until I snap off the fletch entirely. Okay, step one is done… Let me make sure that it won't break apart when I pull it out… It looks alright, I suppose.

Alright, time to pull it out… Now, I should be careful and pull it slowly. If I do it too fast, the bolt can break apart. Doing it slow will prolong this guy's pain, but, there's less of a chance of splintering.

I grasp the arrowhead, wincing as I make contact with the blades, and begin my slow and methodical pace to remove it. I take it slow, and keep his leg stable to avoid any problems. It takes a while, and I start to feel blood run down my hands as I continue pulling. The entry wound spillage was slow enough to not warrant my immediate worry, the exit wound on the other hand was starting to reach where I was grasping the bolt.

Just take it easy, Hachiman. Slow and steady… Slow and steady… Got it!

I release the breath that I didn't realize I was holding in and toss the bloody, broken bolt away. Hopefully everything went well.

"Done, we can heal this part now."

"Yes, I'll start right now," After placing her hands above his leg, she does the exact same thing as before, and I watch as the dome of light covers his leg completely.

"Alright the last one," I move her hands to the final victim. "Wait for my call."

She nods her head before I take a deep breath and firmly grasp the bolt that was sticking out of from the guy in the right's abdomen. I briefly close my eyes and steel my nerves before pulling the foreign object from his body.

I study the wound after I toss the bolt away. Blood started leaking from it faster than before. The boy groaned in pain, his destroyed hands trembling slightly, but thankfully, he didn't wake up.

"I think we can start healing."

"Yes… put my hands near it," Advised the goddess.

And so I did carefully, "Alright, go ahead." And as soon as I say it, a green glow once more covers her hands, spreading over the wound on the abdomen before covering his whole stomach. It takes few seconds for the bleeding to stop, however the clothes remained stained in dark red.

"I think I'm finished… The wound must be healed," She states.

"Good, now there's… two other wounds that still need to be treated." And by that I meant about all of his broken fingers. She just needs to apply her magic on each hand and the bones will mend themselves, right?

I wonder… If she heals his hands, will she hear all of his bones pop back into place? Hell, can that amount of pain wake him up? However, there's no other way. Even if he does wake up, he'll be healed by then so Belldandy won't actually see anything.

"Do it," I say, and she nods her head. Right before she begins to heal the first damaged hand, I walk behind her and cover her ears with my hands. I feel her jolt in surprise.

"You don't need to hear this," Is all I offer before effectively shielding her ears. She hesitates for a brief moment before I feel her nod slowly and begin her healing.

I stare in awe as the bones begin to move under the skin, connecting to one another as if they were alive. I can hear the popping sounds as they are realigned to where they correspond, the boy sat by trembling and releasing whimpers of pain while it happened. It was disturbing to hear them pop, but hearing them get broken in the first place was even more so. And before I knew it, his hand looked as good as new, even the discoloration was gone.

Seeing this, I relocate her hands to the next area.

"Again," I order, covering her ears again. And without saying anything, she begins, the same process occurring. Just looking at this… it was both incredible and dreadful.

I release the goddess once it was over.

I give a look at them, there was absolutely no wound whatsoever to be seen, their clothes were a mess, but that held no real relevance. I could even hear their breathing, which wasn't harsh and agitated anymore. Belldandy really did it, this was unbelievable…

"You… you can look now," I mutter, still in awe.

I turn back to her when I hear her sharp intake of breath. Yeah… She may have healed them, but the blood is still there, their clothes are still torn up from where their wounds once were.

The scene of the crime was removed, but the evidence that it occurred remained.

"H-Hachiman-san…" She looked at me with a horrified expression.

"You did well," I try offering her reassurance, "Nice job, Belldandy."

"Hachiman-san!" I blink as she suddenly runs towards me and hugs me tightly. I stagger back but manage to remain on foot.

I found myself frozen for a while as the goddess suddenly embraced me. I was so stunned that I couldn't even find it in myself to reflexively push her away, not that it would have worked mind you, she didn't seem willing to release me.

Actually, I had an instinct to return it. After everything that happened, I found myself desperate for comfort and reassurance. But I couldn't, we weren't finished yet. If I broke now, the time well-spent resolving everything would be lost. And time wasn't a resource that we could afford losing.

I hesitantly place my hands on her shoulders, "You alright?"

"Hachiman-san…" She starts, and I'm once again surprised as there were tears ready to fall across her cheeks, "Who could have done something so cruel?"

I avert my gaze away from the pain in her eyes. I made the right decision, if she's this pained just from seeing evidence that something had happened, I don't want to think how she would have reacted to seeing the others in that poor state.

"I don't know…" I answer her, "Callous monsters, I suppose."

It's a childish notion, but it applies perfectly in this situation.

"I know you were protecting me…" Belldandy grips my shirt, "But you didn't have to carry this burden all by yourself…" She starts to sob, "Hachiman-san…"

"It's necessary," I respond, averting my gaze. My eyes felt itchy. "Ignorance is bliss, so the less people that have to see something like this, the better. This is not something to share with anybody, Belldandy." I put a hand over her head on instinct, patting it gently, "What matters is that you saved their lives, and I'm not planning to let them go traumatized either. We should call Deviluke. I want to get this over with as fast as possible so we can head back."

I feel the goddess tighten her hold once more, and I can only stare at nothing in particular while she does so. I ignore the pang in my heart when she releases me, I ignore the desire to be comforted, and walk towards the door. Once I pull it open, I start to call out to the alien.

"Devilu-" I'm calling her name when I stop as I realize that she was standing directly in front of the door, "Deviluke."

"Y-you're… crying… Hachiman…?" I blink, touching my own cheek to realize that she indeed said the truth. Was I really crying…? How did I fail to notice it…?

"I…" I promptly wipe them off from my face, "Don't mind that…"

"Hachiman… you may start to hate me again for doing this, but…" She steps up to me and once more, I find myself enveloped in the arms of a girl that was supposed to be just an unknown to me. She glances at the trio still unconscious, her eyes widening briefly, "They are…"

"Alive, and will continue to live," I interrupt her before she reaches a wrong conclusion, "Belldandy managed to heal them in time."

"B-but all this b-blood…" The pinkette whimpers, "It's from them?" I let out a sigh, confirming her fears, "Hachiman… you're… so…" Her grip around me hardens, "Baka! Why are you hurting yourself like that!? Hachi-baka!"

I look down at her as she held me even tighter, and I couldn't suppress a twinge of sadness filling my heart. She's just a kid, I realize, the same age as Komachi. She was sheltered too, so she wouldn't even think, let alone know how depraved people could be. I deflate a bit, feeling a small guilt eat away at me.

Maybe it was because I was thinking of Komachi or because I did the same for Belldandy, but I placed a hand on Deviluke's head in an effort to calm her.

Belldandy's slow steps are heard until, from behind, I feel her leaning into me, her arms enveloping both me and Deviluke. Damn… The heaviness in my heart feels worse, each beat was accompanied by some pain. I close my eyes.

Hah…

I kept myself composed, fighting the urge to let all my frustration and anger out, as one of us had to be strong enough to not let the others into despair.

"We…" I start, "We should finish things up here."

"What do you mean?" Deviluke asks, stepping back, her eyes teary, "Oh, you still want to erase their memories?"

Belldandy gave quick steps around me, standing before me and gazing on sternly, "Hachiman-san, are you still thinking of doing that?"

"Yeah…" I nod at the divine being, "All we did was heal their physical wounds, their mental ones will forever stay with them if we don't get rid of them."

This was the only thing I could really think to help them, as in an indirect, and _twisted_ way, I was the one responsible for their current states. I had no real fault whatsoever, yet, Gasai Yuno used me as the main justification for this dreadful development. And because I'm not able to report her, I would never forgive myself if I left the trio like this.

I put a hand on Deviluke's shoulder, looking resolute, "Erase their memories of this whole experience," I say monotonously, "I saw them the day before, so they must have been kidnapped during the evening yesterday. Start there."

Deviluke didn't look sure of what to do, so she shot the goddess a glance, as if asking her if this was the correct thing to do. As expected, Belldandy didn't look too fond of the idea, but she sighed and nodded her head, accepting my decision.

"T-then, I'll take care of it…" Deviluke pulled out her phone, and started manipulating it before the screen started emitting a bright light, the same object that resembled a canary materializing. She grabbed it and walked to them, glancing at me one more time. I nod my head for her to proceed, and so she does, raising the object towards them.

I can only hope it works in the same way it did for my parents.

 **6-4**

It had been successful. Deviluke's device erased the trio's memories and I was able to weave a false story to fill in the holes of last night.

The story went that they found themselves together after whatever they had done prior -luckily for me, I had Belldandy read their memories to infer about what they did after classes, and _only_ those memories- which was visiting their leader at the hospital and not having particular plans afterwards.

It was very convenient, but I wasn't going to complain.

Of course, what was luckiest for me was that in the memories Belldandy sifted through she didn't find out that they were from Sobu. And with them wearing casual clothing as well, there was no other indication that we were connected in any way.

Anyways, I manipulated their memories to make it seem that after they headed out together once they had finished their visit, then ran into some faceless delinquents that were bothering someone. A clichéd tale, I know, but it was one that was similar to their self-righteous quest against me. So they got into a brief scuffle, and managed to chase them off. And while literally running off the delinquents, they damaged their clothing and also ran themselves ragged. And the stained blood was attributed as belonging to the delinquents.

The next part had been the most tricky, how would they explain their brief disappearance to their families? But I had another stroke of luck, after checking their wallets and phones, I found out that one of their families' were out of town and was home alone. So I factored in that they had an unplanned sleepover when they finally got to his home. And because of their fatigue after their previous exertions, they immediately fell asleep without the other two notifying their parents.

Maybe after putting me through everything, Deus Ex finally decided to throw me a bone and help make this easier for me. Bastard god of time…

Belldandy managed to teleport them with her magic inside the house, leaving them in what seemed to be the bedroom in that one's house.

With those three in that guy's home and with their memories clean, I won't be connected to this incident… at least… however… their voices… their laments… their screams… they keep resounding inside my head, and I can't suppress them from invading my thoughts. I never did learn their names, and it was probably for the best if I never do. It would just make the memories worse…

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 06** Section: **Picture 03**

* * *

"Damn it…"

I could only curse bitterly as I kept rewinding the dreadful night.

Half an hour had passed since we left the kidnapped trio in that house.

The three of us stood just before the door of the Hikigaya Residence in silence, and I only stared lifelessly at the door, my body refusing to move. The sky was still dark, but the signs of the coming morning were already showing. It's probably past four in the morning.

Shit…

My legs very nearly give out on me. It was only because I grabbed the door frame that I didn't fall. Still, I used my other hand to grab my head.

The screams in my head were getting loud again, I was vividly reliving the scenes once more. And with nothing to keep my mind focused on anything else, there was nothing I could do to stop them now. I lowered my face into my palm again and released a shuddering breath.

This was my limit then, huh?

I can't keep going like this… I won't last.

"Deviluke…" I mutter the alien's name through my hand.

I sense some steps getting closer, followed by a voice, "Hachiman… what's wrong?" I can't even care about the fact that she was rubbing my head, Deviluke I mean. "Hachiman? Why are you…?"

"Your memory device…" I state momentarily, "How effective is it?"

"Y-you have seen it twice," She responds, her voice nervous. "It works well… why do you ask Hachiman?"

"Can it erase anything else?" I ask, still failing to look at her, "...Besides memories?"

Her voice comes instantly, "Y-yeah… if I modify the configuration I think I can erase thoughts and even emotions." I suddenly feel her gloved hand rest on mine. "Why… Hachiman? Do you want to erase your own emotions?"

My head perked up immediately once she said that, for a brief moment I forget about the voices and images. Could… Could her device really do that?

There it was… That was it. A way out of this torment!

My mouth makes a sound before I realize it. I'm not sure what it was, a chuckle? Or a sob? Maybe a demented combination of the two? My body is trembling from my shot nerves but I felt desperate hope bloom in my chest. This time I do fall to my knees, but it's not in despair but that disgusting hope that began to overwhelm me.

I didn't care that it was the sort of hope I hated. I didn't care whatever repercussions would come from me removing my emotions of the night. I didn't fucking care! I just want something to make the trauma to go away! And I found it! I let out another pathetic laugh-not-laugh at the thought.

More steps echo, I can see through my fingers someone kneeling just at my other side, "Hachiman-san… did you really just find them?" She asks, her tone conveying worry, but I'm not really listening, so she grabs the hand covering my face and pulls it down. "H-Hachiman-san…"

She stares at me with a shocked expression, her eyes blinking, yet she says nothing. Deviluke soon peers at my face, a likewise expression covering hers.

"Hachiman…" She whispers, tears soon building up at the corner of her yes.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 06** Section: **Song 06**

* * *

I wonder, how bad does my face look to cause such a reaction on them. No, but this is a good thing, you two! With this, I can go back to being me! I won't suffer from the trauma anymore, and I won't become a broken shell of depression and fear! And I'll still be able to learn from tonight! It's perfect in every way!

I… I can be free of this night without getting rid of all of it!

Still, I compose myself as best I can -which wasn't much- and look back at Deviluke. I stand up and grasp her by her shoulders and look right into her eyes.

"Can you set that up?" I'm unable to hide the mixture of distraught enthusiasm in my voice, "And get rid of the emotional aspect of my memories from tonight?"

She backs away, looking scared for the first time, "I…"

"Hachiman-san!" I blink, my eyes directed at the goddess, who looked hurt, terribly so, "What happened? I don't think your current state can be caused by just finding those wounded boys. Something else must have happened."

"N-no…" I stutter out, I was far past the point of pretending to keep up appearances. I wanted my solution, "You didn't see it, Belldandy. What was done to them was… horrible. I… don't want to forget _what_ I saw, but I _need_ to detach myself from it. I… I can't move forward without doing that."

"But wouldn't it be better to just forget?" Deviluke asks in concern, "B-besides… I've never actually removed emotions… I don't know what kind of consequences it will bring if we try to do so…"

"It's fine, it's fine." I immediately assure her. I can't lose this chance for such an irrelevant reason. "I don't mind, if there are any repercussions, we can deal with them. Just… Please do this for me. From 10 o'clock until now…"

Deviluke and Belldandy exchange one more look before she uses her phone to bring back the desired item. With her Bye-Bye Memory-kun device on her hand, she points it at me, a sudden flood of dreadful memories invading my mind as I prepare for whatever that machine did.

Finally… With this things can go back to normal…

No more screams to haunt me, no more images to churn my stomach. Whenever I recall those memories after this, there will be an emotional detachment that can keep me from falling back into despair.

I won't run the risk of having sleepless nights. I won't start jumping at every shadow. I won't require years and years of psychological therapy just to move on from this. I'll be… fine…

Everything that happened tonight will be seen objectively by me, no subjective emotions will burden my mind and destroy my psyche.

Finally… Finally!

No more of this… no more…

"Then… here goes nothing…" Deviluke mutters.

I stare at the device pointed at me as it suddenly releases a flash of light. And I let myself hope for the first time in many years.

 **6-5**

There was no figurative manifestation of my memories, or rather, my emotions being removed from my head. It just… happened. Whatever 'it' was in this case.

With all of the out-of-this-world attributes my new reality had, I'm sort of disappointed that this was so anticlimactic.

I open my eyes, I hadn't realized I closed them. Oh, we were in my room? And I'm sitting on my bed… Did they bring me here after zapping me with the device?

My eyes meet the ones of two women, both displaying expectation. As I look around the room, my gaze falls to my hands, and that's when I recall again what happened just some hours ago.

I blink, and frown, only to blink again.

"Hachiman?" I take note of Deviluke's anxious look, "Did… Did it work?"

Had it?

There was a torture… there were screams, and there was blood… Yes, I remember it all.

And yet…

I… I felt nothing towards my recollection of images or cries. Nothing at all. No despair, no fear, not impotence, no rage… no sadness… I felt nothing. It was off-putting to think that I couldn't feel a single about those memories, which is strange because I felt I was doing something wrong just because none of my emotions were stirred about Gasai's torture.

I couldn't really explain it, but it seems that all my feelings came to absolute zero when I mused about the torture I witnessed at face value. It… did work…

But… I didn't feel relieved about it. Actually, it's as if I _couldn't_ feel relieved. It was… odd.

No, actually it makes complete sense. My emotions of the night were removed, meaning that with their loss there was nothing to instill any sort of relief. My despair was gone, the source of said despair was rendered impotent. To put it simply, the reason why I didn't feel relieved was because I had no reason to feel so.

If anything, I only felt fatigued because of my lack of sleep.

I finally nod my head, "It seems so." I raise my tired gaze at her, "Yeah… it worked…" Despite what I said, the alien girl doesn't seem at all relieved. I raise a thumbs up as if to calm her worries, "Good job, Deviluke."

She blinks and steps up to me, kneeling just before the bed. I frown as she extends a hand at my face, and I reflexively back away, yet, she doesn't relent until her hand grasps my cheek.

"Hachiman? Is… is everything okay then?" She asks hopefully as Belldandy sits at my side, I suppress my instinctual discomfort. While I may no longer hold any attachment towards everything that happened between my capture and now, they witnessed how significantly it affected me. So them being worried was to be expected.

When I think of my behavior, I only feel curious. I couldn't be disgusted at it, and I obviously couldn't empathize. But as I recall how I acted, I feel reassured that I made the best decision I could. Who would have thought? It seems that even in the worst of circumstances, I still manage to take the best option. Heh…

I found that the alien's concerned expression reminded me of those Komachi would have back when we were younger. So I find myself responding to Deviluke in a similar manner.

"Now, now… Quit making that face. It'll stick," I grab the pinkette's hand to remove it from my face. I was already feeling too uncomfortable with her touch, "It worked fine. I'm alright now."

Belldandy peeks at me, her face displaying skepticism, "Hachiman-san… do you remember what happened?"

I look back at the goddess and nod at her, "Yeah, I do."

"Then? What are you going to do?"

"Well, first, I'm going to see if I can catch a few hours of sleep," I shrug with a wry smile, "Then I have to leave early since I have an appointment of sorts to make."

"I'm glad Hachiman is okay but…" Deviluke presses my hand, "I'm not sure if I like that you will disregard what happened, I mean…" She lets out a short, nervous giggle, "I… hehe… I… don't know…"

This newfound detachment causes me underestimate just how worried I made these two. Either way, they've helped me immensely tonight, they at least deserve a proper reassurance and a show of gratitude.

"I won't disregard tonight. And I'm not going to forget the help you two provided me," I give her a small smile, "You two helped me a bunch. Thank you, Deviluke, Belldandy. I… mean it… yeah?" I avert my gaze, feeling slightly embarrassed as the times where I actually felt grateful towards somebody could probably be counted with one hand.

Deviluke smiles genuinely and jumps at me, enveloping me into a tight embrace. As expected, when I offer resistance she doesn't relent, "Of course, Hachiman! I'll do anything for you!"

Huh... another pinkette said the same some hours ago, but I'm completely sure Deviluke wouldn't go to such degrees.

"Oi, oi! You're too…" My voice fades as I feel someone gripping my hand, my eyes moving to my left as notice Belldandy gazing at me warmly. Once our eyes meet, she nods her head with a shy, yet knowing smile.

She doesn't need to say anything to convey her feelings, it's as if I can literally see them…

Geez… This is getting too cheesy… I must be more tired than I thought.

But was it really just that? No, I'd be lying to myself if I tried to tell myself it was. And it would be unfair to the two of them if I wrote them off in such a manner.

I look at the two non humans. In a span of three days they've proven themselves as valuable assets for me. And… they care… For some reason that I still don't understand, they care for me, far more than they need to.

Belldandy has obligations towards Komachi and once she completes them, she will leave and we probably won't see her again. And yet… She worries for me, she takes time out of her day and duties to interact with me. _Me_. Someone that was deemed as dangerous by her organization. Me, who constantly makes her act in the opposite manner of what her ideals want her to. But she listens, she understands or at least eventually does when she realizes my intent.

I may still have many questions about her, but she is no longer someone I completely distrust. I… can confide in her for a lot more things than I initially thought. I don't know if I can wholly trust her -you can't just expect someone like me to do that- but… it's at least better than what I felt back when we first met, I believe.

Deviluke has no actual reason to care. She has no real ties to me or anyone else in this house nor did she have the need to make them. She had the option to just pick up from where she arrived and leaving after hitting us with her memory device. She didn't need to stay, but she did. She dragged me into her problems, but I could not find it in myself to resent her for it.

She had her issues. She was isolated as a child, and is being forced into a position where she is expected to inherit her father's throne with a husband to legitimize it. Many people would already think that they would refuse to be caged like that throughout their lives, and would desire to escape. Deviluke doesn't have that desire, she accepts her situation and only seeks the freedom to choose her partner, the bare minimum. She latched onto me after I talked to Zastin, and even after I downright ridiculed her attachment, she doesn't hate me. In fact, with her apology it's like she wants to make herself into someone I would approve of. While I don't think she should do that, the fact that she's trying so hard, and with all the concern she's displayed for my well-being, it goes to show that she truly cares. I can question her 'love' for me all I want, but the same could not be said about her caring for me. I can't, in good conscious, ignore that.

It's all foreign, and it's honestly uncomfortable, but… it might just be…

Genuine.

Geez… despite that I always looked for that genuine thing, whatever it came to be, the fact that I didn't know for certain what it entailed exactly made me realize that I was treading in unknown territories. Leave it to me to be weird enough to garner it from an extraterrestrial being and a divine goddess. Not even humans…

Still, I can't help but feel a pang of regret. I pictured personally finding it first with the others…

Ah, well… I came this far, I mean… _we_ came this far… might as well see where this take us.

They've proven that their parts are genuine.

Thing is… Am I allowed to try the same? Would it even be wise of me to even attempt it? This game is unforgiving, and I run the risk of having to… kill one of them. And that would only lead to pain in the future. Logic dictates that the risk is not worth it.

But then again… Didn't I say that I would risk everything just to find it for myself?

Even if I'm filled with regret and lose everything in the process, the regret that I'll feel from passing up finding that genuine thing will eclipse all of that.

I will lose it regardless, because I will either return home or inherit Deus Ex's position. Meaning this could either be my final opportunity to find that genuine thing, or at least it will prove to me that I have the determination to search for it when I return to my world. And if I manage to find it… I will know that even someone like me can find something genuine in his life.

I'm not sure where to go forward from here, or even how to go forward, but I know ignoring this opportunity is not an option I should take.

 **6-6**

Normally less than four hours of sleep after what would be regarded as a 'rough night,' wouldn't be seen as enough rest for anyone. And that's partly true, while I don't feel at 100% I'm not exhausted as I should be. I'm operating on well enough levels and after I have a good morning coffee I'll be at a sufficient state to tackle the rest of the day.

But my bed is just so comfortable…

Hah… but the sound of my phone buzzing was trying to get between me and my beloved rest.

I pick it form the furniture at the side of my bed and look at the screen, it only showed a number, signalling that I didn't have this person's information stored in my contact list. I have a bad feeling about this…

"Hello?"

"Hachi?" I blink, immediately recognizing that voice.

I should feel a chill up my spine, or at the very least bristle in reaction to that woman's voice. But I don't. I feel nothing extreme towards her, not hatred or fear, only my usual wariness. It did wake me up however.

"Gasai," I identify the caller, "What is it?"

What could she want so soon? Maybe she wanted to check in to see if I pulled my plan off. Still, I would prefer not having to deal with her again so soon.

While I cannot resent her for what she had done, that doesn't mean I can't be cautious around the woman. I know she's dangerous, and I know what she's capable of doing. I can perfectly recall everything that happened, in fact, it's the clearest memory that I have. Nothing is ignored, no voice is misplaced, it's as if I have a video recording of everything that happened without anything altering my recollection of it. And no emotion can be stirred by it no matter how many times I think about it. It shouldn't be mistaken that my detachment prevents me from realizing how much of a danger she is, just that this isolated incident will not register on an emotional level.

"Just wanted to hear Hachi's voice in the morning, hehe…" She replied with a sheepish tone.

"It was morning earlier," I point out flatly. And after a brief moment I added, "Was that all?"

"Buu… Hachi is being Tsun Tsun…" I can hear her pout over the phone, "Anyway… so…" I look at the phone as her voice became dry, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine now," I tell her, "No one but the two of us knows what happened in that building."

"As expected of Hachi! You're a genius!" She complimented while giggling before silence reigned for few seconds, "Hachi…?"

"What?" I ask her as I glance at my clock. 8:43, huh? No doubt everyone else is asleep, as one would expect on a free Sunday.

"Are… are you available today…?" She asks expectantly.

I narrow my eyes, "Why?"

"I… hehe… I would like to spend the day with you…" She responds, her tone shy, "Do you have spare time today?"

I do have plenty of spare time, but, I would rather not spend it with her. Besides, Suou will be expecting me soon enough.

"I doubt it," I admit, "There's something I need to do in an hour or so."

She doesn't respond immediately, "Does it involve one of those vixens?"

Her icy tone is noticeable, much so, her possessive nature was incredible. Though I recall how I was able to subdue this part of her, I need to take charge and make her submit to my will like I did a few hours ago. Really, it's something that doesn't come naturally to me. And without the anger from last night, it'll be even trickier.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" I ask her back, hopefully just as darkly, "Is how I decide to spend my free days really any of your business?"

"…For me it is…" She mutters, "I just don't want anyone to hurt you again, Hachi."

I pause for a second. It's moments such as these that almost convince me that the girl is normal. Almost… but I know better.

"Your concern is noted, but I'll be fine," I respond calmly.

"No cheating…" I raise an eyebrow at her monotonous voice, "Or…"

"Or _what_?" I ask sharply, "I already told you, _Yuno_. If you want this to work, then it will be by my rules. Deviating from them will not be tolerated. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes…" She stammers, and I can sense something odd in her voice that I can't describe, "I'll do what Hachi wants…"

"Good," I look at the window before adding, "Anything else?"

"No, nothing, Hachi…" Her voice fades, but I know she'll say something else. Call it intuition, "Can I keep calling you like this?"

I deadpan, "As long as it's not during inconvenient times."

"Okay, Hachi!" Her voice brightens once more, "T-then I'll call you later!"

"Sure," I respond, "Later."

After that I end the call as I'm sure she'll wait for me to do so.

Never have I thought I would have to behave like this, and it's actually really tiring now that I managed to pull it off. I suppose I never had the chance to even consider to act dominant since I barely interacted with people, and later on, Yukinoshita was too scary to even try on after my failed first attempt. Actually, almost every woman in my life from before could be downright terrifying…

However, I did recall my thought process yesterday. While Gasai was dangerous on another level, her clear affections towards me were something I could take advantage of. While she seemed cold and calculating for the most part, she had a weakness: Me.

Unfortunately, I will need to keep her around since I need her for the game. The fact that she could harm, and is even willing to kill someone, shows that if I'm not careful, I could end up causing the death of someone innocent because of her possessive tendencies. I can't, by any means, allow that to happen.

I'll need to take charge with her, use her obsession against her, and keep her at bay from any girl she could see as an obstacle to her plans. I will break her will to act under her own conclusions to keep everyone safe. Normally I hate the idea of people instilling their wills over others, but this is quite literally a life-or-death situation. I'll probably still complain about it though.

And once I uncover her whole backstory, I'll know if she's the fake human, and if that isn't the case, I'll have her turned in to the authorities.

I sit on the bed, arms resting over my knees when I hear someone knocking upon the door. I don't respond, so more knocks follow, a voice comes through, "Hachiman?"

Ack… So soon? I'm not ready for direct interactions yet… Hah…

I get up and head to the door. I open it to see Deviluke standing behind it. As expected of her, at least she's wearing something. It's another one of my shirts again, but it's something…

Good grief, what a dangerous sight to see so early in the morning.

"Deviluke? What's wrong?" I ask her.

She fidgets slightly, "I just wanted to see you… ehm… are you okay?"

I raise an eyebrow for a brief moment before I realize what she meant. I nod at her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yeah?" She smiles, "What a relief…" She scratches her cheek meekly, "Everyone is still sleeping, but Belldy-chan is almost done with the breakfast."

"Tell her not to prepare me anything," I say, "I'm expected somewhere in a short while. I'll get breakfast then."

The pinkette blinks, biting her lip, "You're going out today too?"

"Ah, someone invited me to their place a few days ago," I explain, giving a glance down the corridor. "I already accepted their invitation, so yeah."

"I see…" I stare at her, noting the disappointed expression she displayed, although momentarily, "Then I hope you have a great outing, Hachiman!" She giggles, "I'll take a bath then!"

"Wait, uh… can I use it first?" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly, "Might as well get ready before it gets late for me, right?"

She nods her head, her big green eyes staring expectantly for several seconds. I frown, before raising an eyebrow, waiting for her to say whatever was on her mid.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 06** Section: **Song 07**

* * *

"Umm… Hachiman?"

I raise my eyebrows in curiosity, "Yeah?"

"This will make you mad, but I'm still gonna say it," She steps to me, and I can't help becoming tense, "What I said yesterday, I meant it. I love you, Hachiman."

I make a sound of discomfort as I immediately look away from her. She's really adamant about that, isn't she?

"A-ah…" I barely manage to stutter out.

"I felt so much pain in my chest when I saw you in that state earlier…" She drops her gaze, giving another step and leaning her head on my chest, "After you said that I couldn't feel love so fast yesterday, I began to believe that maybe you were right, that maybe I was exaggerating… but…" She pinches the hem of my right sleeve as she continues, "But I realized then how much you mean to me, and I don't want to see you like that ever again. It doesn't matter if you think otherwise, I'll say this as many times as I have to until you believe me," She raises her head, our gazes meeting. "And when you do, I'll say it as many times as I have to so you can fall for me too. I'll try my hardest to be the girl you deserve, Hachiman!"

…

…

I stare at her, completely speechless. I didn't know what to say.

That makes twice that a girl in this world has confessed to me. And that makes four girls that are in love with a person known as Hikigaya Hachiman. Miura Yumiko, Kasumigaoka Utaha, Gasai Yuno, and now Lala Satalin Deviluke.

And I had no idea how to handle it.

What even is love anyway? Geez…

The first three were manageable, at best. Miura, while bold in her advancements, liked the Hachiman that existed before me. He treated her like dirt, but at least it's easier to acknowledge that she likes him rather than me. Kasumigaoka, well she's kind of a wild card, I don't know who she is and I have to accept that she likes me as well. But same as with Miura, she likes the previous Hachiman so that takes a load off. And Gasai, well, my detachment of last night helps me regard it objectively. It won't last long, but as of now there are no problems.

But Deviluke… I've already mentioned before. Unlike the others, she's only known _me_ me. So any impressions she holds of me will be mostly based off of myself. So her, well anyone actually, saying that they… 'loves me' is… foreign.

I really have no idea on how to take this…

"Hachiman?" I blink, noticing the blush on her face, "Heehee! You're making such a funny face."

Her teasing brings me back to myself, albeit slightly, "Oh, uh, sorry…"

She steps back playfully, "Don't worry Hachiman! You don't need to say anything!" She winks at me, "I won't force myself on you! I just wanted you to know what I felt, and that I will fight for you. Even if you act dry and jerkish with me, I will Hachiman!"

Not forcing herself on me, huh?

I watch her as she skips back to her and Belldandy's room. That makes twice now… Twice where the girl who confessed to me allowed me to not respond to their feelings immediately. It's temporary, they'll expect me to answer someday but I was still glad I was able to escape the situation for now.

I'm scum.

A coward.

Huh… It's funny, it's so early in the morning and I already feel like crap.

Way to go Hachiman.

 **6-7**

 _ **[**_ _Huh… it seems you really got it._ _Lying and still winning the trust of people, huh? Even with those fowl eyes, you managed to do it._ _ **]**_

I found myself face-to-face with an unwanted guest. I was preparing to take my bath when my own voice echoed in the room, coming from the only mirror inside the bathroom.

You again, huh?

"I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you in a while," I say offhandedly, "I was hoping that meant you were gone for good."

 _ **[**_ _You don't have to worry, I'll be here as long as you. And I'm not planning on just letting you screw things up._ _ **]**_ He smirks, folding his arms as he sported the Sobu school uniform. Wait, I'm not wearing the uniform… then why is he...? _**[**_ _So… it seems you already met Gasai Yuno. How was it?_ _ **]**_

"No clue," I shrug casually as I continue readying myself for my bath. I'll need hit the shower first. "I can recall last night perfectly, but I don't feel anything towards it or her."

 _ **[**_ _Really?_ _ **]**_ My apparent other self narrows his gaze, _**[**_ _What have you done?_ _ **]**_

"I would have expected you to already know," I huff in wry amusement, "You always seem to know what I do at the most inconvenient times."

 _ **[**_ _So you indeed used the alien again…_ _ **]**_ He mutters, folding his arms, _**[**_ _I underestimated you, I mean, me. I couldn't tell before, but you really did it, eh?_ _ **]**_ He lets out a dry chuckle, _**[**_ _So what did you do exactly? Remove your memories? Modify them?_ _ **]**_ I shoot him a defiant glare, _**[**_ _Or maybe you got rid of your sentience during the torture?_ _ **]**_

So he does know about the torture… damn this bastard… playing like he doesn't know.

"I told you. I remember it all." I respond coolly, "What I removed were my emotional responses to last night's experiences. Getting rid of the memories entirely would have been foolish."

 _ **[**_ _Huh…? Clever move…_ _ **]**_ His expression becomes blank, _**[**_ _It was that bad, huh? Considering her past, I knew she was a time bomb._ _ **]**_

"Seeing three other teenage boys tortured in front of you would affect anyone, I suppose," I shrug before noticing what he had said, "You already knew about her?"

 _ **[**_ … _ **]**_ He doesn't respond, in fact, he looks thoughtful. _**[**_ _Let's just say that Deus Ex had watched her for a long time._ _ **]**_

"And I assume he told you that," I say blankly, suspecting something fishy in all this. Why on earth did the Time God watch Gasai? "Maybe you know why we are connected then?"

 _ **[**_ _Not really… how should I know if you don't?_ _ **]**_ He smirked, _**[**_ _In any case, you need her for the game. I'm sure it will a ride getting closer to her. I wish you luck._ _ **]**_

With that, he disappears. It almost looked like he ran off even.

That idiot doesn't make any sense. How can he attempt to say he doesn't know what I don't when he literally admitted that he already knew about Gasai?

At least, I managed to get two facts worthy of consideration. One, he isn't just a reflection of myself since he wore the school uniform while I was half naked. Well, I actually knew that much already, so this is more of a confirmation. Second, it's clear now that he's connected to the God of Time, for whatever reason. Now all I have left is to discover is why this doppelganger keeps insisting that he is me.

In any case, I should hurry.

 **6-8**

It was half past nine now. I had finished my bath and currently occupied myself in my room drying off my hair. Unfortunately I don't have Komachi here to pick out my clothes most suited for an outing. Bah, whatever. I think I have a good enough handle on what apparel would be most appropriate to wear.

I searched through my drawers and found some clothes.

I put on a V Neck black t-shirt, and under it, a brown one with a scoop neck style. Black pants and shoes complete my outfit.

After putting on the final piece, I take a casual glance at the mirror. Well, that's fine, isn't it?

*Bzzt* *Bzzt*

I turn back as I hear my phone vibrate on my desk. Ah, it's probably Suou finally giving me her address. It's still hard for me to believe that I was invited over a girl's house so soon after meeting her.

Tom girls are scary in their own way.

I walk towards it and grab it. It was her, ah, and there were two other messages I missed last night. I have a rough idea who they were.

\- Higikaya! Wassup! Ya already awake, rite? Don't tell eme yu'r a lazy idiot! LOL!1! Here's the address of my sweet home!

I scroll down to see a direction. It's not particularly close… but it's neither too far away. Well, I still need to take the train. I hope it's not too hot outside, but considering the date, well, I'll probably be alright. Though, you misspelled my name again… you're doing that on purpose, aren't you?

I text her back.

* Well, I may be too lazy to go now that you reminded me. Who knows?

With that done, I check the other messages… Now that I think about it, someone told me to use some app, what was its name? Meh, I think it was Usui who told me. I'll ask him later.

The other message is from Miura. As expected.

\- Hikio! I'm sooooo tired! (￣Д￣) There was soooo much work to do with Meguri! We're still not done, but I finished my part! ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ Anyways, goodnight Hikio~ Sleep well~ (`ε`)

I can't help but huff in amusement at the content.

This message was obviously from last night. Whoops… I bet she's mad because I didn't reply.

 _*_ My bad about not answering you last night. Busy night and I crashed immediately after I got home. I slept well enough.

Less than four hours _isn't_ enough, but she doesn't need to know about that.

She'll probably still sulk about my late reply, but, I hope that mitigates it enough. Dealing with a pouting Miura doesn't seem like it will be healthy for my heart. Still, it's amusing and somewhat embarrassing…

The next one is from Shiromeguri. Also expected of her.

\- Hachiman-kun. I'm sorry… We didn't get to see each other after classes because of my Student Council responsibilities… ( ′～‵) Yumi-chan was a lot of help, but, there are still issues I will have to deal with for the rest of the week… (ꐦ°д°) But even if we can't spend time after classes for a while, we can eat lunch together, right? Ah! Maybe we can share bentos together! And with Yumi-chan too! ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ I'll see you on Monday, Hachiman-kun! (＾ω＾)

I blink as I finish reading the message. That's odd.

I read it again.

And again.

And again.

Again.

This time I stare at my senpai's message for an abnormal amount of time.

…

…

…

…

…Huh?

I don't… feel anything…

* * *

 **Chapter 06 End**

* * *

 **GTO The Host 06**

A man with short blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt, and over it, a white suit, matching pants and brown shoes, was sat over a random desk. He blinked several times as he stared at the only apparent guest within the classroom.

"Hello, readers. This is **Onizuka Eikichi** , 22-years-old, still single," He states before focusing once more on the girl standing in the middle of the class. "So… mind introducing yourself?"

The girl whom he spoke to had pink long hair, two frontal pigtails hanging at the sides tied with red bows, also sporting a blue shirt with a ribbon on the middle, a matching skirt and high socks. She stared at nothing in particular and gave no sign of having registered his voice.

Onizuka scratched his head in annoyance and insisted, "Oi! You're just standing there for minutes… Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

She turns to him with a gelid dry, making the blonde teacher blink in surprise.

"Do I have to?" She asks dryly, "I don't see the point of doing it if my loved _one_ isn't here…" Her cheeks become red all of a sudden, light returning to her eyes as holds her cheeks with a weird smile, "I wonder what _he_ is doing right now… I should go and check on _him_."

"Damn… we have one creepy stalker here," Onizuka muttered. "Ehrm… I'm sure _he_ would appreciate introducing yourself to help the readers know more about you, girl."

She blinks in realization, smiling cheerfully, "So this will earn me points with him?" Onizuka scratches his eyebrow in uncertainty and shrugs his shoulders, "Alright, I will do it!"

"Then… go ahead."

She turns to the readers with a bright smile, "Hello! I'm **Gasai Yuno** , heroine in the manga **Mirai Nikki (** Future Diary), which was also adapted into anime with 26 episodes and an OVA. The plot is about the adventures of my beloved one and I as we strive to survive a battle royal game in which each participant holds a diary with entries of the future."

Onizuka frowns, "What?"

"But no matter who came to stop us, our genuine love manage to overcome it," Her face changes dramatically, her creepy expression back, "So we killed anyone in our way to accomplish it. All I do is for _him to be with me, so we can reach our happy ending!_ "

"Suuuurrre…" Onizuka stared at her blankly, before turning to the readers, "Alright, this segment will be shirt today so-"

"And I won't allow any vixen to come near him. I'll kill them all for his sake…"

Onizuka pales, noticing a knife he somehow had ignored until now of her left hand. Gasai starts approaching the females readers, causing them to ran out of the class.

"Hold it, girl? Why the hell are you carrying a knife?" Onizuka questioned, keeping his distance of course.

"I'm just doing what needs to be done!" She says with a smile that didn't correspond to the act she pulled, "It's all for him!" Her eyes become cold again, much to the teacher's surprise. "What? You _don't_ want him and me to be happy?

"I never said that!" Shouted Onizuka, getting creeped out. "Oi, get away! Put that knife down, girl! I mean it!" However, no words seemed to stop her, "Oh shit!" He turns to the readers briefly. "This will be all, this is Onizuk- Whoa, chill out girl! Stop swinging the knife."

Onizuka ducks under another swipe of the pinkette before running away from the class, Gasai sprinting after him with the knife in hand.

"That girl is fucking nuuuuuts!"

* * *

" **Show Your True Self!" by Kujikawa Rise**

A girl with long copper-colored hair tied into two pigtails, brown eyes and pale skin was sat on a large stylish sofa located in the middle of the medium sized room. Many lights across the ceiling illuminated the room with utmost perfection.

The girl sported Yasogami High's school uniform.

She smiled gracefully as she addressed the public, "Hello! This is **Kujikawa Rise** , or if you prefer, you can call me Risette, too." She crossed her legs, snickering. "I welcome you all lovely people to my segment… "

Risette raises a hand, extending it to her upper left as shiny letters pop up, showing the words:

' _ **Show Your True Self!'**_

Applause and whistles erupts from the crowd, stopping after several seconds.

"Alright! I was also in charge of the review response this chapter, so I hope you don't mind having me here again!" She winks playfully at the public, "In the previous chapter, I mentioned that anyone can leave the questions they want to be asked to the heroines I'll interview in the next chapters." She raises a finger, continuing, "So, you still have the chance to leave your questions in the reviews, but like I said last time, no perverted questions. Teehee~!"

She stands up, hands on her hip, "Well, I'm surprised that among the questions I received, there were some directed at me. Aww… I'll be sure to answer all of those too! However, the question list is intended for the main heroines of the story, so please focus on them, alright?"

Risette waves her hands at the public, "Very well then! I'm Kujikawa Rise! Don't forget to leave more questions! See you all lovely readers soon!"

With that, the lights of the stage are turned off.

* * *

 **(NirvFrk97): Welcome everybody, to the bottom of the chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it. 30k, less words than normal, you couldn't honestly expect us to keep that up, right?**

 **Please have mercy on us…**

 **Oh, and please ignore that time that Itherael became "Code Yuri", he was trying to troll me, and it failed until he started messing with the story.** _ **That**_ **pissed me off to no end.**

 **Now, I predict that some of you may have had issues with Hikigaya emotionally shutting down after witnessing Gasai torturing the others, but what else could you expect? He saw something severely traumatic, he was going through shock. No civilian teenager would be able to handle that in any other way that wasn't losing themselves to fear. He took advantage of his shock by becoming near robotic with his logic, he was purely fueled by it. It lasted for a moment, but I hope I was able to portray it running out convincingly.**

 **What do you guys think of Hachiman's Logic Mode?**

 **Anyhow, I hope the "PTSD" he suffered afterwards was also able to convince you how affected he was. You can say that we saw Hikigaya at his near breaking point, only barely keeping himself together from having a complete breakdown. Which is why he was "happy" when Deviluke gave him an out.**

 **Really sad moment, no?**

 **Also, if you had issues with him seeming normal-ish during his experience it's because he had something to focus his mind on, once he ran out of things to think on, he began to remember everything again and started breaking down.**

 **Now Itherael and I had a bit of an argument on how Hikigaya would use Deviluke's device, so I want to ask for your opinions. Itherael wanted Hikigaya to erase all of his memories of the night, I proposed and eventually convinced him that erasing his emotions was more like his character even if he was about to lose it. What do you guys think? Which was most suited for 8-man?**

 **Of course we can't backtrack since we already published the chapter, but your opinions would be nice nonetheless.**

 **Well, I think that's all there is to say. Don't think I missed anything…**

 **And you heard our beloved Itherael, he'll answer reviews via PM from the next chapter on so you probably won't hear from me again other than these notes. At best, it'll be indirect responses from me, if he feels I hold better answers than him.**

 **I guess that's it then. I'll let you all go so you can try and be productive corporate slaves for your respective societies.**

 **As always, I've been NirvanaFrk97, and we'll see you soon.**


	8. Sensitivity

**(Inside the Cathedral of Causality)**

 _ **Hehehehe! Maybe I was wrong about that Hachiman guy.**_

 **Indeed Muru Muru. Hachiman Hikigaya has done well in using the resources at his disposal to his benefit. He did what was necessary. Nothing more, nothing less.**

 _ **Although that call was only made because he was desperate to get rid of the emotional baggage. I have to admit that using that alien's technology was a clever idea, but it'll take more than that to convince me that he deserves to be your successor, Deus!**_

 **This was but one of the countless trials he will have to face in order to prevail. However, we cannot ignore that even under great pressure, he managed to control Yuno Gasai. If he plays his cards well, she could become an important asset for him in the game.**

 _ **That is, if she's not your creation, right?**_

 **Indeed… I expect that he would have less reservations if she were my creation.**

 _ **What about the other guy? I doubt that his night was anything compared to having to deal with Yuno.**_

 **Even if the night of Kiyotaka Ayanokouji lacks in comparison to that event, we cannot overlook the fact that he has come across his first 'Adolescence Syndrome' case since his arrival. I'm very interested in seeing how he will solve this matter concerning that woman.**

 _ **Well, he at least has that other guy with those fish eyes to help him, right Deuxy?**_

 **As I stated before, a key element to emerge victorious in the game lies in the allies they will make and will have to continue to make through the progress of it. Gaining trustworthy companions is the best course of action to take, Muru Muru.**

 _ **And you ask exactly that from the two that had failed at socializing during their entire lives… hehehe, you consider yourself fair with humans, yet you're so wicked when it comes to the game. Haven't asked you yet, Deuxy, but what's the catch?**_

 **The game is what it is, and nothing more than that.**

 _ **Riiiiight…**_

 **Let us see now what our participants have stored for us.**

 _ **Sure thing!**_

* * *

 **Hello, it's** **Frank** **. It has been a while since the last update, but it's finally here. In the review response below, you will notice a new name, who is the latest addition to the Itherael's writing team. Be sure to welcome her.**

 **This chapter is 5% me, and 95% them, so be sure to take that into account.**

 **Chapters should now come faster and have a better quality than before, and even more now as I'll be participating less. With nothing more to add, let's go to the review response. It will continue to be done as many of you had asked.**

* * *

 **Gabriel790:** (NirvFrk97): You're not exactly wrong, but you're not right either. Hopefully this new chapter is enough to stem your confusion. And the reason the previous chapter felt shorter than the others is because it _was_ shorter. Shocking, right?

 **CacciaFulmini:** (illleashya): She is isn't she? I have to say, when I first noticed her pop up, I was excited to see how her character would be handled and I think they did an awesome job. Though I will let the main author answer the next part of your question.

(Itherael): There're many reasons, but in the end, I just wanted to create something different.

(NirvFrk97): That's the most important thing when it comes to writing fanfiction, having fun doing so. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself and wish you all the luck.

 **Guest (1):** (NirvFrk97): My use of contendership came from my habit of watching wrasslin'. We'll be sure to fix that when we go over all of the other chapters and polish them up.

 **Abyss Trinity:** (NirvFrk97): There are consequences to every choice someone makes, no matter how big or small. 8man erasing his memories of the night had unintended repercussions.

 **DXEO:** (NirvFrk97): Yes. Logic Mode is indeed badass, but the reason it came to be is still sad, no?

 **WhiteHero:** (NirvFrk97): 8man has his work cut out for him, that's for sure. If there's a good label for him to have in this story it's BadassNormal. Haha, hopefully this chapter satiates your eagerness.

 **A Certain Pissed off Guy:** (NirvFrk97): Yes, Hikigaya Hachiman is a very clever individual.

 **Echonic:** (illleashya): While I think you have a valid point in saying he would want full clarity when going into things, looking at it with the point of view that this was someone who went through something severely traumatic, I think he did what was best given the circumstances. He could have held onto them, but who's to say how that wouldn't hinder his gameplan in the long run? First and foremost, he wants to get back to his own world and as soon as possible.

 **Imperviousking:** (illleashya): Ah, yes. I do agree with you, that chapter was very well written. Though he didn't get rid of his emotions entirely, only those surrounding the night, with the unfortunately side effect of Shiromeguri. Rest assured, he will continue on in stride!

 **LLsS:** (illleashya): My thoughts exactly.

 **R-king 93:** (NirvFrk97): Seeing your DGM pic is still a welcome sight to see. Haha, thanks for reading.

 **Soul Titan:** (NirvFrk97): Hikigaya has gone through some growth so far, and plenty of things happened. Hikigaya did not lose his emotions as a whole. I want to clear that misunderstanding.

 **Metal Vile:** (NirvFrk97): It's great that you were able to understand the events of the chapter from his prospective. And I'm really glad you caught the Nisekoi rant. I hated that damned series, one of the manga's that pissed me off enough to give up on.

 **Neo Fan:** (Risette) Why, thank you! I'll be sure to consider this question for the future!

(NirvFrk97): Hikigaya establishing his dominance over Gasai was probably the the best idea he had for the long-term. Gasai is too terrifying for him to allow to walk all over him. Protective 8man is best 8man. Thanks for reading and enjoy the new chapter.

 **Dimiel:** (Risette) I had to drag senpai in to read this chapter with me. I'm not really too much into gory literature as you probably had guessed! But it was an interesting chapter, right? Ignoring the scary things…

Oh, what kind of guy do I like? I LIKE SENP-... I-I mean… I like mature, polite, quiet, reserved, kind and determined kind of guys. Sadly, those are scarce… although… there might be one out there…

(Hanamura Yosuke): Yeah, yeah, nobody knows who that might be…

 **Bjersen:** (illleashya): To your thoughts on it's return, only time will tell! Though I agree with how riveting the chapter was, I myself couldn't take a pause until I was all the way through. x)

 **supercomicreader421:** (NirvFrk97): Your issues are your own and nothing I can say will change them. What I will say is this, 8man suffering PTSD will not be an enjoyable read, nor would it serve him anything in the context of the world he's in. Him erasing his emotions was an act of self-preservation; unless he felt like he deserved to suffer the experience of that night for the rest of his life, why wouldn't he take the option of getting rid of it?

What learning emotional experience would he have had over this night? That he doesn't like to see people get tortured in front of him? That it's scary? He already knows that.

This was just Hikigaya getting rid of his PTSD that would have destroyed his psyche. Always remember that. He's not going to start erasing his emotions whenever he does something he doesn't like, that's not his character. But thank you for reading the story.

 **shiroryuu012:** (NirvFrk97): If you think that Kamijou Touma of all people can be considered a "Normal High School Student" then you've got some issues to work out… Really, an argument could be made that the only reason he can withstand seeing the things that he does is because of his complete memory wipe. Everything he previously feared and held apprehension towards is gone, so he basically had a blank slate of things to fear and it allowed him to take more things in stride.

Ah, yes, 8man's a coward for choosing _not_ to live with the severe PTSD that he was sure to suffer after the events of that night. Should have grit his teeth and "manned up," right? /s

 **The Azure Heart:** (NirvFrk97): You're a smart one ain't you? Even caught Gasai's "second chance."

 **EvilMagicman:** (NirvFrk97): I understand what you're saying, 8man using the device does technically make him a hypocrite. He himself told Komachi that erasing her friend's memories doesn't solve anything, only removing the issue temporarily.

BUT.

As a compromise, 8man only removed the emotions he felt in a desperate act of self preservation. Would he have judged someone else for doing so? Possibly, but whatever he would have said about them would only have been bluster because he never experienced something like that. Until now. Which is exactly why we didn't have his post-erased self judge himself either. He was in no place to do so.

 **PhatomRPG:** (Risette): It was also cringeworthy for me… In any case, any doubt should be cleared with the chapter down below!

Interesting questions! I'll be sure to deliver them when the interviews begin!

 **BlackPsych:** (illleashya): He really can't, the poor fellow. Though it's not quite as bad as it seems, he's only unfeeling and emotionless in regards to that night and Shiromeguri. (Not really that much of a consolation, but hey, it's better than the aforementioned.)

 **tsun:** (NirvFrk97): After reading over your… _odd_ review, I can only say one thing. In the immortal words of Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski: "Jesus…"

 **Guest (2):** (illleashya): Nothing short of a roller coaster, surely.

 **jam99chgo:** (NirvFrk97): I like this. Keep doing this. Thanks for reading.

 **Knight of Athos:** (illleashya): Interesting indeed, though I will let you decide that for yourself. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Ierat:** (illleashya): They certainly did! Thanks for the support.

 **BentShuriken:** (illleashya): I think it would mess up anyone, no matter who you are. That was some dark stuff after all. Though you don't need to concern yourself too much, he did only lose his emotions in relation to the night, and his poor Senpai. Lala and Belldandy certainly were heroes of the night.

 **Luna Warsong:** (NirvFrk97): I don't think any mortal plight could quite compare to anything that revolves around the Cthulhu mythos…

But I'm really glad to hear that you approve the direction we took the chapter towards. Thank you for reading.

 **Guest (3):** (illleashya): There are quite a few, eh? But if anyone can handle it, and do it well, it's these guys! Your wish is my command. x)

 **ospimpisons:** (Itherael): I actually have been thinking in doing so, but the thing would be when. I'll have it in mind. Thanks for reading.

 **LoveMadness:** (illleashya): I know, he had a rough go of it this past chapter! Thankfully things are a little lighter this time around. He made some tough decisions, but that is his strong suit after all.

 **Red Glasses:** (NirvFrk97): Ah, is that reference to the reference of "Megu Megu Megurin Power~"?

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun:** (Itherael): Lala's presence should prove that they will, but if any doubt remains, they _will_. And you're correct about that, too.

 **Sven Vollfield:** (illleashya): Absolutely, they definitely did an amazing job with the chapter. I agree with the fuzzy feelings towards the comforting moment, it was so sweet! It was a nice break from the darkness, that's for sure.

(Risette): Your questions had been noted! And… aw… you make me feel warm and fuzzy by saying that… and a bit embarrassed. XD

 **adv:** (illleashya): Not entirely, only in regards to the nights events and unfortunately his innocent Senpai.

 **Guest (4):** (illleashya): Agreed!

 **Guest(5):** (Itherael): I've been thinking about it, and while I cannot say when, I'm sure it will occur eventually.

 **SaphireHeart:** (illleashya): Indeed, I would expect nothing less from Hachiman, he is a trooper. Fear not, while he may have lost his feelings toward Shiromeguri for the time being, all is not lost. Well, here we are with a new update, as requested.

(Risette): Your questions will be considered for the interviews, thank you!

 **Mugiwara N0 Luffy:** (NirvFrk97): I'm glad you agree with the decision to only have Hikigaya erase his memories of the night. It was a heated debate that time.

And we're very glad that the PTSD scenes were effective for you. I did my best to portray them when the chapter was written.

You'll have to find out what happens in the chapter for yourself. Thanks for reading.

 **Dark Durian:** (NirvFrk97): "I'm afraid I've got some baaad news!"

 **Blue Sanctum:** (illleashya): We are all happy to hear you're enjoying! And I absolutely agree, Maid-sama has always been a personal favorite of mine.

 **CompuBob:** (Itherael): I understand your point since it's odd to see a story with 300k words already and it's intro arc is still going. However, it's necessary for the story. Now that we have "illleashya" giving us a hand, they should come faster.

 **Mikaeru346:** (illleashya): Yuuno is definitely a complex person, but for all the craziness she harbors inside, she's got blinders on for Hachiman. One can't ignore the apple of their eye, at least not where she is concerned.

 **Guest (6):** (Itherael): It is not my friend, but the time will come for his/her identity to be revealed.

 **Supreme King of all Kings:** (NirvFrk97): The events of the previous chapter will lead to Hikigaya starting to prepare himself more, although it won't be touched upon in this chapter yet. And his shadow will still be an ass, maybe "helping" once in a blue moon.

 **Zepher Vrael:** (illleashya): Glad to hear you're enjoying the story, I hope the trend continues! I agree that 8man is truly an amazing character, and these guys have done a great job of displaying clever interactions as well as nice development. The fruit of their labor certainly shows!

 **prietar:** (Itherael): Yuno is… unique, but believe it or not, she has her… charm? In any case, all I can say without giving any spoil is that Yukinoshita Yukino is a heavy plot element in this story.

(Risette): I love Usui, too! Oopsies! Sorry senpai! I had impure thoughts that didn't involve you!

(Hanamura Yosuke): Nobody asked!

 **kou:** (NirvFrk97): I'm… getting mixed signals here. But thanks for reading?

 **Mogami Kumagawa:** (Itherael): That's an interesting theory, although, the one involved with Zenkichi and Medaka is Ayanokouji Kiyotaka. I might ask for your knowledge when Medaka comes into the picture. In any case, thanks for reading my good man.

 **Guesy:** (NirvFrk97): Wah… In the Oregairu archives, but not cheering for 8man… Poor guy.

 **PJ:** (NirvFrk97): We thank you for your professional grade, O, Grader-of-shit. /s

(Itherael): In the end, it's a matter of tastes and opinion, so if you don't find it to your liking, maybe you're in the wrong place. I will have to take consideration in the "insightful" review regardless. In any case, I hope you find a story that goes according to your tastes. Who knows, maybe you'll find a shit-less one out there?

* * *

 **Itherael: I think I said it once, but rest assured I will see this story to its end. This is not my delusions, nor my wishes, nor any speculation.**

 **This is a fact.**

 **It may take a long while, but this is not just writing a story anymore, it's sharing our interests. It's entertaining anyone who comes across, it's simply having a good time together.**

 **Once more I truly thank you all the people that have sticked with us, and I appreciate all your thoughts, whether it was in the form of advice, criticism, compliment or just simply visiting.**

* * *

 **(NirvFrk97): WAIT. Two things everyone needs to know before they begin the chapter. First. Itherael and I have the pleasure to introduce you all to a new helper for the story. This young lady's name is** **illleashya** **, she's been a great help. I'll let her say a few words.**

 **(illleashya): Hey guys! It's a pleasure to be working with these two on this awesome story, I hope I've done well in my duties and that you guys enjoy what we've written.**

 **(NirvFrk97): And we're very lucky to have her. With her help, this chapter came out a lot more smoothly than many of the previous ones. Be sure to give her your thanks.**

 **(illleashya): Ah, you flatter me so~**

 **(NirvFrk97): As you can see, she's a cute one. So the second thing I wanted you all to know is… Hikigaya Hachiman did NOT lose ALL of his emotions! I've said this many times in the reviews already, but I feel I need to hammer it home here. He is not going to be an emotionless husk, his lack of emotion centers around Shiromeguri Meguri. That's it.**

 **Oh. And one more bonus thing. After some amount of research, it turns out that Harima Kenji is not as overbearingly tall as we've implied him to be. According to School Rumble stat pages in the manga, Harima is 180 cm which for Americans is almost 5'11.**

 **So he is not that much taller than 8man (we established him as 5'8.5 and 5'10, so about 174 cm and 179.5 cm). There's two for him because the lower one is his predicted slouched height and his potential height if he stopped slouching. I've known people who slouched and were my height and once they stood straight they towered over me. So from now on, we'll point that out in the future chapters and alter everything else in the previous ones.**

 **The truly tall one of the group is Usui Takumi, that giant bastard is 186 cm, a little over 6'3.**

 **So with that. You are free to enjoy the story. That is all. *slams mic to the ground and walks off***

* * *

 **Logic is My Sword**

 **Chapter 07: Even Tomboys Like Suou Mikoto Have Sensitive Sides**

 **7-0**

The sensitivity trait is an odd one.

More often than not, being a sensitive person is regarded as a weakness in this dog-eat-dog world. But as those of my generation age, I hear tales of the west where feelings are actually prioritized. People who are offended by some things have the capability of swaying public opinions until they're pleased. I'm not sure what to think of that.

Here in Chiba, that sort of stuff isn't really our main concern. Is it because we're already pleased with what we have, or because we feel it is pointless to complain? I don't know. But for westerners to be able to do so… I suppose that means they have all the free time in the world that they can focus on being pleased in the first place. It must be nice to be at the top of the food chain. Apex predators, I think they're called.

Ah, I'm digressing. Right, sensitivity.

According to the experts, or at least, to those that actually studied human behavior, coming from the Latin word 'sensibilĭtas', it's the ability to feel (characteristic of sentient and animate beings). The term acquires different meanings according to the context.

The sensitivity may be the natural propensity of the human being to let go of the affections of tenderness and compassion. For example: _"The picture of a malnourished child aroused my sensibility and I decided to collaborate"_ , or _"My sister doesn't like those films, it seems that she doesn't have a very developed sensibility"_. Or like in those medical shows: _"To work in the hospital you have to leave your sensitivity aside or risk not effectively engaging with patients to better their health."_

Sometimes, however, the term sensibility is often confused with sentimentality. The first one we can make clear that it is the feeling that makes us human, that leads people to identify with the problems of our equal. Meanwhile, the second term makes more reference to that sensitivity that is false or forced.

Wait, what? I'm not reading this out of a book. I'm totally not reading a book! Hiratsuka-sensei talked about this… er, some time ago… So yeah, this is my good memory talking! Yeah, totally that.

Honestly speaking, this word could be attributed to one's response to external stimulus, or to the fact that one can perceive and feel sensations others fail to. Hell, those that are sensible could even react and act in a way that totally contradicts their usual behavior, if only because of a particular event they may find familiar, or as a difficult memory.

Either way, I have a tumultuous relationship with sensitivity at best. I'm 'sensitive' enough to notice certain things about other people whether it'd be through their tone or body language; although I prefer referring to it as me just being aware of my surroundings. Being sensitive, as in, getting easily upset, I try to steer clear away from that as often as I can.

Of course, it's an impossibility to not be bothered by anything. Unless there are very circumstantial reasons that allow you to be an unfeeling person, you can't truly escape having an emotional reaction. You can repress it all you want, but you can't avoid them entirely.

Instead, you have a set tolerance. To put it simply, you can treat it as a meter of how much 'damage' you can take before you emotionally react. Some people have a low tolerance, I'm sure they're quite noticeable to the average normie: they're the ones easily swayed by words, either they're angered by them or saddened by them. Whatever spectrum they react is irrelevant so long as they overtly react, that's the indication that their tolerance is low.

When it comes to those with high tolerance, they're known by many names: Thick-skinned, callous, hardened, and plenty of other synonymous labels. Let it not be mistaken with people with 'thick skulls,' those are merely people too stupid to realize they're being insulted. Quite literally a physical manifestation of 'ignorance is bliss'.

In any case, those with high tolerance doesn't mean that they have this nigh-impenetrable shield that deflects insults aimed at them. No, the shields are beaten down and always allow some damage through.

To make it easier to understand, imagine an insult as a physical attack in a video game and a person's tolerance as a… well, shield. However, this shield doesn't have 100% damage absorption -nothing is that convenient- but give or take 70-80%. The tolerance allows someone to take the brunt of an 'attack' but a small fraction of it will still manage to trickle through. The damage that trickles through is what effects the meter I mentioned earlier.

Of course, I'm speaking broadly here. There are many things I haven't factored into my explanation. For one part, tolerance doesn't really mean anything when there's the existence of 'sore spots'. You can think you can withstand as much damage as you want, but the moment someone brings up a sore spot, it's going to be a critical. As they seem to imply, sore spots tend to reflect your insecurities; when they get brought up, it sucks.

When it comes to me… I admit I don't actually have thick skin in the normal sense. Of course I, as a veteran at losing, am no stranger to emotional wounds. And I know that the trials I experienced affected me when I was younger, and that allowed me to forge my current shield so to speak. Same as before, it doesn't block everything but whatever goes through is mitigated even further because of my past experiences.

Things still go through, but that's where my true weapon shines: My control over myself. I can control how I express my emotional responses, whether inwardly or outwardly. When something bothers me, I can rant about it all I want in my head and keep it from leaking out to the world. And on the off chance I can't, I'm quick to calm myself as my form of damage control.

But it isn't perfect, things can still get to me. The immediate aftermath after the Kyoto trip springs to mind. I still can't believe I raised my voice at Komachi…

And it doesn't grant me immunity towards feelings I've never experienced. Something this world is very fond of putting me through.

This world is constantly testing me, and for the first few days caused me to act uncharacteristically aggressive because of how familiar all of these new strangers have acted with me. I know it was just my form of venting, but it still speaks volumes at how the new world affected me. I mean, it's been less than a week and I already had an experience that forced me to erase the emotional distress I apparently suffered through for the sake of my sanity. And I'm already facing the consequences of that decision.

This game I'm participating in has no room for sensitivity or sentimentality. For Pete's sake, my main goal is to kill someone. Even if it's a projection created by that bastard god, it will mimic a human being to the point that it _will_ seem human. Oh sure, one could say that 'seem' is the keyword and that's enough for them to 'power on through and see things to the end,' but it's nothing more than bravado brought up by those too ignorant to see where the true problem lies.

And if it needs to be spelled out for them, then I say let them wallow in their ignorance.

This world and the game are both cruel. But if there's something that can be reiterated as many times as possible and will ring true no matter what: it's that more than anything, they're terrifying.

If I'm not careful, it will destroy me.

 **7-1**

I stood in my room motionlessly as I kept reading Shiromeguri's latest message she sent over and over again. I wasn't sure how many times I'd done so.

Everything about its content, I've practically memorized, I acknowledge what she wrote and I know for sure how I'm meant to react to it. The problem is, said reaction has failed to appear.

I… I felt nothing towards what she wrote. Same as… Same as I felt towards the events of a few hours ago with **Gasai Yuno**.

This couldn't be right… It was impossible!

I'm panicking, so that means I can still regularly feel emotions. I recall Deviluke's confession earlier and still feel a small sense of embarrassment, so whatever is going on is only centered around Shiromeguri.

I look back at my phone and stare at Shiromeguri's contact information. I need to confirm things. Maybe my head's playing tricks on me, or maybe my mental fatigue was still plaguing me after the night. Even with accelerated recovery, four hours really isn't long enough for a person's brain to recover from the stresses I went through last night.

I press the 'Call' button. And I promptly ignore the wave of wariness that hits me at the fact that I apparently had no problems calling Shiromeguri, a girl.

"H-H-Hachiman-kun!?" I hear my senpai's voice stutter through the speaker.

I swallow slightly, very much aware that nothing was stirred from listening to her. No embarrassment, no amusement, nothing.

"Yo…" I simply respond to her.

"W-what c-can I h-help you w-with!?" Her voice was loud. That's what I immediately register. I know it's something I would note regardless, but normally it would be an afterthought. Before today, I know I would have raised an eyebrow in wry amusement at her tone, I felt no inclination to do so now.

"No, uh," I start, unsure of how to handle this conversation, "I just thought to keep you and Miura from worrying about me since I didn't answer either of you last night."

"O-oh… Was that all…" There's disappointment in her tone that I catch. Again that's my immediate reaction, noting her tone rather than the subject of what she was talking about. I didn't feel confused at it, and I held no curiosity as to why she was apparently let down.

"Yeah," I respond evenly, "Since you two got mad last time and all."

She took a while to respond before she giggled, "Hachiman-kun is so dutiful."

I keep myself from sighing, nothing is being stirred at all. I should be getting embarrassed because of her words, and not just because of what _I_ said. The sense of foreboding was palpable, it's only been a few hours since the events regarding Gasai took place and already things were looking grim moving forward.

Even now the guilt I feel is self-imposed, and not because I felt bad about Shiromeguri.

"It's not really that," I calmly retort, "Just thought you should know, you know?"

I hear her hum in agreement, "Well since Hachiman-kun reported in, I guess there's no need for me to worry, right?" She giggles lightly again.

"Yeah," I offer. I didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Ne, Hachiman-kun?"

"What is it?" I ask my senpai.

"A-Are you busy today?" I hear her stutter out, "B-because I was wondering if I can ask you for a little bit of your time today?"

That's completely out of the question.

I stop and analyze the immediate thought in my head. That was a complete rejection, wasn't it? I didn't even bother to think about it.

"Ah, sorry," I respond tersely, "I actually did have plans for today."

"O-oh… I understand," Again, I notice how her disappointed tone failed to elicit a reaction on my part.

"Thanks for the offer," I respond, attempting to at least appear apologetic. Though faking any sort of feelings on the matter leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"It's alright," Shiromeguri says, "I guess even Hachiman-kun has his busy days, right?"

This time I know for sure that I would usually respond by saying something along the lines of 'Hey, if you say it like that, it'll make me seem antisocial'. Again, there was no impulse for me to portray my sarcasm.

"Yeah," Is all that I can respond.

"Then!" She states happily this time, "I'll see Hachiman-kun tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I say again, "I'll see you then."

"Goodbye Hachiman-kun!" She says across the line.

"Later, Shiromeguri," I say last before ending the call. I stare at my phone for a few moments. This brief interaction with my senpai definitely proved that something really was wrong. My feelings towards the girl named Shiromeguri Meguri were now nonexistent. And to put it even more frankly.

I didn't care.

This was a cause to be concerned, especially considering how I just had Deviluke and her 'creepy-kun, whatever' invention mess with my head. What if this devoid of emotions I have stretches farther than only affecting Shiromeguri? It wasn't the case with either the pink-haired alien or Miura so far, but it could be for someone else. This was bad.

Sure, someone could sit there and think that the loss of some of my emotions towards someone can be a good thing, but they're only thinking short-term. Yes, losing my emotions can be advantageous for my participation in the game, but only if Shiromeguri winds up being Deus Ex's creation. If that isn't the case… I pointlessly lost a relationship that I needed to have in order to exist in this world without arousing suspicion.

It was a new relationship, but it had an additional tie. Miura. She would surely notice if I became callous towards Shiromeguri all of a sudden. With the Fire Queen around, that prevents me from cutting ties with Shiromeguri if I establish that she isn't the false human. So this situation can potentially make things even tougher for me. I'll have to engage in a fake relationship and 'deepen' it enough in order to get what I need.

And that means I'll lead her on…

That can't happen. For both our sakes.

Also… I had no idea whether this only affects this Shiromeguri or if it will be the same for the one back in my world. And if the latter's the case as well… then I couldn't stand to lose any other ties I had back in my world!

Deviluke! I need to see Deviluke!

I pocket my phone and rush out of my room. In my panic, I knock on the guest room's door hard enough to startle whoever was inside.

"Deviluke?" I call out to her.

…

No answer. And I didn't want to test the RomCom Gods right now by opening the door to check inside. She must be downstairs already. I turn around and practically sprint down the stairs before reaching the kitchen.

"Deviluke…" In my haste, I'm sure I appear flustered to everyone present. They all have ceased whatever conversation began before my arrival and focused their attention towards my sudden arrival.

"Hachiman?" The alien I was looking for was sitting down at the table. She turned in her seat and looked at me with confusion.

She wasn't the only one there. Komachi and the old man were seated as well, Belldandy was serving them both breakfast as my mother stood before the stove helping the goddess with the cooking. Any other time and I would have been weirded out at seeing my parents awake so early in the day instead of sleeping in, but it was the furthest thing from my mind.

"Well, look who decided to finally show up…"

"Morning, Onii-chan."

"Good morning, son."

"Hachiman-san, good morning!"

Urk…

This is really weird… I'm not used to so many greetings in the morning.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Song 01**

* * *

"Er, yeah…" I mutter, "Morning."

I can't exactly bring up my dilemma in front of the entire family, that much is obvious. I'll have to pull Deviluke away for a moment to talk to her privately. It'll probably make the goddess worry but, bringing the both of them will cause pointless drama with my folks. I would prefer to avoid that. Besides, I can already predict some type of comment coming from the old man.

"Boy, why is it that Lala-chan is the one that tells us how you're supposedly going out?" Ack, my mother's tone is as terrifying as I remember.

"Well, it's not like I wasn't going to say anything…" I avert my gaze and rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"So where are you going?" The geezer pipes up with a question.

"Er, well, to be acquainted with someone…" I awkwardly utter. I really didn't want to tell them that I was going out to meet with a girl. Partly because they'll get the wrong idea, and also because I might get the wrong idea as well. Just kidding. But there's no doubt that nothing good would happen if I mention Suou.

"Who?" I feel my mother's eyes burrow into me as if searching for my answer in my soul. Dear me, what's with this obvious distrust?

"Uh, we just met so that's what I'm going to find out," It was technically the truth. This interrogation so early in the morning was unsettling, to say the least.

I feel my mother's stare intensify briefly before finally relenting with a sigh, "Fine. When will you be back?"

"Sometime in the afternoon probably," I answer truthfully this time. I have no intention of being at a girl's house for too long, I don't think my poor heart would be able to take it.

She made a sound of approval, turning back to her stovetop to presumably finish cooking. With that out of the way, I turn my attention back towards the task at hand, focusing my eyes back on the pink-haired alien. Her gaze was still locked on me, the question behind my earlier call evident in her stare.

"Deviluke, I, uh, need to talk to you for a bit before I go," I tell her. I notice Belldandy immediately stand at attention, worry written all over her face. Luckily, I was the only one that saw it. I put my hand up in an effort to get her to relax before sending her a brief nod. The celestial female bit her lip in concern, but eventually nodded back at me.

Deviluke's confusion cleared instantly, a bright smile rushing to take its place. "Of course, darling!" She sprung from her seat and latched onto my arm, effectively cutting off any further conversation with the rest of the family. Though that didn't prevent the geezer from sending a wink my way as I got dragged outside. Shitty pops… And what's with this girl's strength!?

Before I knew it, the freakishly strong alien had me out the front door and was pinning me with the most eager of expressions. Seriously woman, stop that… It's not as if I've come out here for a rendezvous. Restrain yourself before I catch embarrassment on your behalf.

"Hachiman!" Deviluke's lack of care for personal space is ever present in this moment as she pushes her chest into my arm, "What is it you need to speak with me about?"

I clear my throat, disentangling myself with her as I return her gaze with a dry look. She seems to sober a bit at my distance and I don't waste the respite from her antics before delving into the issue.

"I've come across… some side-effects," I begin, "From… the emotion wipe."

At that, the alien freezes and gapes at me.

"W-wha-!?" She begins to screech out before I cover her mouth, fully expecting her reaction.

"It's counterproductive coming outside for privacy if you're going to scream out everything anyway, don't you think?" I raise an eyebrow, as I slowly remove my hand.

"Are you okay? W-what happened?" The alien is too overcome with concern to pay attention to our brief touch, which is fine by me. But her worried gaze might not be a good trade-off. It doesn't suit her.

Whoa, what am I saying? …I'm probably just being overly aware of her since she confessed earlier, even with my current problem with Shiromeguri, something like that isn't just going to be ignored. I release a sigh and rub the back of my head, let's just get back to the issue at hand.

"Physically speaking, I'm fine. How familiar are you with after effects of your devices?" I ask, trying to gauge how concerned I should be with my current predicament. If possible, her frown grows deeper while her brows pinch together in concern.

"Well… I haven't ever used one of my inventions for something other than what it was designed for," She mumbles softly, looking guilty. I frown at that, it's not like this was her fault. It was my decision to use it.

"Hey," I start slowly, "Come on, it's not your fault."

"But… It was my device, I should have known this could happen…" Her eyes were beginning to water, she was only just keeping her tears from falling. Her expression reminds me of one Komachi would make when we were younger.

I placed my hand on her head before I realize. Ah, curse this passive activation of 'Onii-chan Mode.'

"If you start going down that path, you'll only go in circles," I tell her, "Instead of placing the blame on yourself when it isn't warranted, you should try and see what exactly happened. Right?"

With that, I remove my hand. Her expression had changed, she was smiling now with flushed cheeks. If I didn't know any better, it looked like she wanted to pounce on me in a tight embrace. She held herself back though, which I was glad for. My spine thanks you for your considerate lack of action Deviluke!

"Yeah!" The pinkette grins widely. Then she sobers up and looks at me a bit more seriously. "So what exactly happened?"

I mull over what I should say to her in my head for a moment. Well, even if I had things I didn't want to say, I can't really afford to withhold information anyway. Hah… I guess I'll tell her everything then.

"Do you remember the girls I was with at the restaurant when you were looking for me that day I got hurt?" Even if it was brief, Deviluke did meet Shiromeguri that day. And since then there hasn't really been anything eventful that's happened, except the face-off with her guardians and last night's events. So, I didn't feel it was too much of a stretch to imagine her remembering the quick meeting.

She blinks at me in concentration and I'm left wondering what exactly it is that this alien prioritizes in that brain of hers. On second thought, I probably already know the answer to that. Wah… I'm going to get embarrassed if I keep thinking of that!

"...One of them got pretty angry?" I offer, hoping to jog the memory inside that pink empty head of hers. I'm met with no recognition and I heave a sigh to expel some frustration. This conversation is gearing up to be more and more tedious the longer it goes on. "Well, the quieter of the two was named Shiromeguri," I completely abandon the wasted attempt at recollection. Aiming instead to fill her in on what the heart of the issue is. "She's my senpai from school."

"Oh! That means that she's in a higher year than you, right?" She asks eagerly as if she were a child wanting to be congratulated for saying something right. Well, that might actually be the case. I almost forgot, but she actually didn't know about the concept of public education prior to her arrival.

So you can remember what a senpai is, but you don't remember my own?

"Right…" I nod at her, "When I read a message she left me last night, I didn't feel anything. "

The pinkette's eyes widen at what I revealed so far, but I wasn't done yet.

"I even called her, and didn't react to anything she said even when I knew I normally would have. I lost my ability to feel anything towards Shiromeguri." Saying it out loud was enough to make my nerves set in again. This wasn't just about this world, after all, I had my own to consider.

"Hachiman…" Deviluke started to say, but her voice trailed off as her lips curled into a frown. Her hesitation wasn't doing anything to soothe my anxiety.

"Yeah…"

"That's so sad!" She proclaims loudly, "Doesn't that mean you lost a friend!? And she lost you too!"

I didn't really think of it that way, but then again… I literally had no incentive to do so. The young alien was right, this should be a sad situation. But I just couldn't sympathize with the sentiment.

"I don't know if this is just an isolated incident or if others are also affected. You and Belldandy are safe and two other acquaintances as well but I want to make sure that no else was erased." I simply continued with the topic and propose my worries to her.

"That's so awful…" Her voice barely rings above a whisper, while a hand seems to instinctively reach to hide the parting of her lips. I should have known Deviluke wouldn't be able to contain an emotional reaction to the news. But I could do without the obvious pity that swirled in her eyes.

I'm not one to harp on emotional topics, but I could almost literally feel the alien trying to draw some type of outward reaction from me. Possibly to gauge my other emotional faculties, I couldn't be sure. The thing I was certain of, she wouldn't be getting that out of me with this particular topic… that was the problem.

"Yeah," I suppose someone else would have offered more, but I needed answers, not a pity party.

"I wish there was something I could say, Hachiman…" Oh no, is it just the lighting or were those tears welling up in the corners of her eyes? Damn it, woman, the last thing I need is your overrun emotions trying to compensate for my lack thereof. "It's possible that when my invention tried to erase your emotions that night, it might have disrupted some things that were unrelated."

The pinkette appeared to be focused, blinking away whatever moisture was left, as if trying to unravel the unknown effects with the power of her thoughts. Oi…that's not how these things work, you know? Even if you're a genius, solving problems takes more time and effort than that.

"But!" Her sudden increase in volume made me flinch, not expecting an outburst when we were less than a foot apart. "I will do my best to make things right for my darling!" Her hands clasped together tightly to her chest as she gazed up at me expectantly.

"Ah, thanks for that," I answer her casually, "Do you have a device that can help us out?"

"Nope!" She denies brightly, "But maybe I can make adjustments to Change-Change Memory-kun and turn it into a brain scanner too!"

Right… Piece of cake. Geniuses are scary.

"And it'll work?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeeep~!" She grins up at me, "I'll pour all my love into my focus so it doesn't malfunction!"

I feign a cough into my hand in order to keep my composure, "So long as you can get it done as soon as you can."

"Okaaay~"

I huff in amusement at her tone. As expected of Deviluke, she's optimistic enough to treat this situation so positively. I suppose if she's this casual and bubbly about figuring out what happened to me then I have nothing to worry about.

…Right?

Wait seriously, things will be fine on her part right? I'm not going to come back to her saying ' _I forgot! Teehee~! Pero~!'_ Right!?

"Hey, Hachiman." I look over my shoulder to locate the sudden voice behind me.

As expected, it was the eternal idiot, **Yuuki Rito** who called out to me. His hand is flailing high above his head in greeting, and if the relaxed features on his face are anything to go by, he has yet to register the female presence that is shielded by my body. His approach is casual and I can pinpoint the exact moment Deviluke pops her pink head around my shoulder before she even opens her mouth for a greeting. The blush that bloomed fiercely across his cheeks was a clear enough indicator that he registered her presence.

"Oh! Hi! Etto… Pervert Rito!" Calls the pink-haired alien and I have a rough time containing my reaction. I have to turn away to hide a derisive snort as Yuuki pales at the unintentional dig. At least, I assume it's unintentionalit was unintentional… Oh dear, what kind of reputation do you have Short-kun that even Deviluke is calling you a pervert? Can I expect Komachi's influence is at fault here?

I hear a startled, "E-eh?!" Before I catch him stumbling about, probably in an attempt to poorly stutter out a defense. But any redemption is tossed swiftly out the window as he stares at her for an extended amount of time before springing a nosebleed. Way to go… I almost thought you capable of basic human interaction.

Deviluke please don't think this idiot represents all of humanity. This guy's particularly hopeless.

Wait… It's at this moment that I finally take notice of her attire. Oi, oi… What the hell!?

How did I fail to notice that she hadn't changed!? Seriously, who willingly goes out in public wearing nothing but a t-shirt? Especially when it belongs to me!? Are you trying to give people the wrong idea?

No wonder Yuuki's barely hanging in there...this is clearly testing his limits. To be fair, I'm getting embarrassed myself here. Really, what a reckless alien…

I turn around to face the younger boy in order to get away from the dangerous allure of the alien girl. And I found myself instinctively placing my body in between them in order to protect Deviluke's modesty. Ah, Onii-chan Mode is going as a strong as ever, isn't it?

"Deviluke, you should probably head inside." Better to get the catalyst out of the equation before this guy explodes. I can tell the alien was pouting at me due to the obvious dismissal, I heard her huffing grumpily.

"Baka Hachiman! So mean!" She replies sulkily. I listen as she turns away, her pink hair whirling with the fast motion. But I didn't hear the door behind me open and close, what's the hold up? I glance back to see why she hadn't left yet; it proved to be a mistake as she pins me with a devilish look over her own shoulder and I know it spells trouble. Before I can protest, she's bounding over and jumping onto my back. The impact and sudden addition of her weight causes me to bend over, and I'm only barely able to keep myself from stumbling forward. Gah… What's the big idea? Get off of me…

I hear her make a happy sound as she wraps both arms around my neck. I don't comment because I'm not only distracted by her sudden, and unwanted, intimacy but because of the soft mounds I feel against my shoulder blades. Oh, come on! Give me a-

Then the pinkette's lips make contact against my cheek. Wha!?

" _Chuu~_ " Her face separates from mine with a happy giggle, clearly pleased with her actions as she jumps to remove herself from me. I'm sure I heard a soft thud from in front of me, presumably caused by Yuuki passing out from secondhand excitement. But I'm stunned for a moment too long, my wits only returning to me in time to catch Deviluke skip merrily inside.

I grind a hand across the spot her lips were on, already feeling the heat spread across my face. That's the second time now…

"H-Hachiman…" The croaking voice of the neighborhood pervert rings out from the ground. I glance at the pathetic excuse for a human being, his hand reaching out to me in reverence. "Show me your ways…"

"Tch, shut up and focus on the upcoming exams you were whining about yesterday," I growl out to him before heading towards Suou's home.

 **7-2**

I don't want to be here.

Could I be exaggerating? Nope, I'm 100% sure I really don't want to be here.

Sadly, I'm a man of my word, and even if I decided to ignore my gentlemanly nature for self-preservation, there's also the vagueness of Deus' description to consider. Seriously, if it weren't for that I could have avoided this situation entirely. But unfortunately, that's not the case… and here were are.

I look at the sky, squinting a bit while attempting to shield my eyes from the rays. Really sunny, huh? Weird to see during this time of the year. Didn't they say it was going to rain tomorrow?

Turning my gaze to the house before me, I blink twice as I study it for a few seconds. If houses were telling of the people that inhabited them, then I could deduce nearly nothing about Suou from the outward appearances. It was your average traditional Japanese house as opposed to the more modern ones. Two stories, basic slide windows with their basic shutters and a simple front door to match. It was completely normal, something I hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing these past few days.

If only the one residing in it was anything alike…

Oh, there's actually one thing that appeared to deviate from the norm, which was the attached dojo to the right of the residence. Well, you don't see that every day at least. When my surprise left, I felt the presence of dread begin to set in upon the discovery. Who exactly is this girl… some martial arts prodigy?

What have I gotten myself into?

Tch… should I even care at this point? By now I'm just casually rolling with the punches.

I focus on the gate before me, casting those thoughts aside as my hand reaches to press the call button. And just as my finger is about to make contact, a voice interrupts me. Was this a saving grace?

"Hey!" It sounds vaguely familiar, so I turn my attention to the direction of the sound. "It's ya, da mystery sketchy guy! Didn't expect to run inta ya here," The now established feminine voice comments casually in a noticeable Kansai dialect.

Definitely not a saving grace, on the contrary actually. Maybe that impending doom feeling wasn't directed towards my planned interaction with Suou after all. No, instead it was to the completely unfortunate coincidence of running into this monster in the guise of a girl, one that I had the misfortune of meeting on my first day in this world.

 **Kazama Asuka.**

I make a quick sweep of her form, noticing a red t-shirt rested comfortably on her shoulders along with a tight-fitting pair of jean shorts and some running sneakers. Her attire was different from the last time, more casual. Though I don't think people generally go around dressed in bear costumes, so that wasn't a difficult accomplishment.

I debated with myself briefly on my options here. There weren't many, I could feign ignorance, but I only foresaw more trouble than I was looking for coming from that. There was the option of ignoring her and just ringing the bell anyways… but somehow I didn't think she was the type to just let me go. If her fierce pursuit of those delinquents she was yapping about during our original encounter was anything to go by.

Guess I'll just have to be forward. Might work since she's the very definition of that word, who knows? Here's hoping.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Song 02**

* * *

"I'm here visiting an acquaintance…" My tone implies a lack of willingness for an extended conversation, yet it's completely lost on this crazy girl. Either that or she pointedly ignores it, your guess is as good as mine.

"Oh? So who's dat?" She's acting quite amicable compared to the abrasive personality she showed before, it's kind of off-putting. I sigh at that, I will never understand the women of this world.

Well, of any world, really.

"That's what I'm here to find out, so if you'll excuse me…" I attempt to shake her off, fully unprepared for the repercussions of such an action.

A frown creases her lips for a moment before she's suddenly throwing her head back with a bark of laughter. Did I say something funny? Suddenly, her closed fist meets my shoulder with way more force than the friendly expression on her face would suggest she intended. "Hah! Just as unfriendly as ever!"

The force makes me stumble on my feet, and I just barely regain my balance before teetering over. Oi! Don't go around throwing punches like that when you have inhuman strength! I've taken enough abuse from you when we first met!

I can feel the biting retort on the tip of my tongue, but I stop myself just short of voicing it. Just… try to relax and see this objectively. It could be worse, I guess. At least she isn't a crazy stalker… hah, better not say that, knowing my luck…

That aside, I have to keep in mind this senseless game I've been subjected to play.

Is my luck really that bad, that she could possibly be a contender? Only a sadistic god could be so cruel… It's probably better to be safe than sorry. But now that I really look at her, she does look pretty young…

"…Right, how old are you anyway?"

There probably could have been a smoother way to go about asking, but I didn't have the patience to take that route. I just hope this doesn't trigger a BAD END in the long run… I'm suddenly plagued by the memory of Hiratsuka Sensei's reaction when I inquired about her age. A chill creeps up my spine as I recall the painful outcome. Surely she won't react that way, right? I cringe inwardly, steeling myself for the possibility regardless.

"Didn't I already tell ya? I'm seventeen…why?" Ah, crisis averted. Though, her eyes narrow at my random query, no other physical consequences manifest and I can't honestly blame her suspicion anyways. That was kind of out of the blue, though I can't be blamed for not remembering either. I was more concerned with ditching the girl at that moment rather than what was coming out of her mouth.

But honestly, what rotten luck… will I ever encounter a female that isn't a potential candidate? Or one that is ordinary at the very least? I sigh inwardly in exasperation. Best not jinx myself, I can see that playing out poorly later on.

Although my supposed relationship with **Yukinoshita Haruno** is just pure bad luck. I know she's older than seventeen and yet I'm going to be forced to interact with her anyway.

"Er…" Time to backtrack, here we go. "Just thought you might have been a police cadet. You know, considering your activities the last time we met?" Yes, nice save, Hachiman. Ever reliable, this brain of mine. Let's see this through, shall we? "You were pretty adamant about justice and all that, but you look young so-" And before I can gather how well recieved my quick thinking was, the noise of a door opening draws both of our attentions to the residence in front of us.

The reason for my presence here today, a.k.a. **Suou Mikoto** , peaks out of the front door of her house, just blinking at the two of us in mid conversation. Confusion clouds her expression and she's quick to ask, "What's this? Wait… Do you and Hikigaya know each other, Asuka?"

"You kiddin' Miko-chin? Couldn't forget a creepy face like dis anywhere!" Before I can even grit out an indignant response to her gibe, my face is squished against her chest as she traps me in a headlock. Oi, oi! What do you think you're doing, woman?!

It's soft! _They're_ soft! Stop it!

I try to escape, completely ignoring the softness pressed into my cheek. Completely. My efforts are fruitless though, what is wrong with the girls of this planet? What do you all eat for breakfast?! Nails?!

"I found dis fella actin' pretty sketchy with one of his buddies while in hot pursuit of some scum a few days ago! Wouldn't tell me his name though…" She pins me with a hairy eyeball and I recommence my squirming to get out of her grasp.

Suou deadpans, "I can sort of see why though…"

Thank goodness someone can see things from my perspective! Although, why aren't you doing anything to stop this brute you have for a friend? You're just letting me drown in misery here, you know? And as for the evil-doer here, why can Suou see the problems with your actions, but you can't? Come on Brutish Girl-san, get with it!

"Now I can put a name ta yer suspicious face. Yer on my radar now!" She flashes a scary smile that was probably meant to be teasing, but just looks incredible threatening instead. Seriously woman, could you tone down that aggressive personality of yours?

And let me go damn it!

"Come on Asuka, let Hikigaya go," Suou tries to suppress a laugh at my expense. Great, just chum it up while I'm held prisoner by the warden of evil. And here I was thinking you were on my side.

Though to my utter relief, I'm released from her death hold. I rub at my neck out of sheer annoyance as she exclaims, "Ah! Yer no fun!" The frightful woman punctuates the action with a sharp cackle. Why am I getting villainous vibes from this supposed pursuer of justice? My reprieve is short lived when I hear a sudden exclamation from the blue haired hostess emerging fully from behind the door. I'm immediately accosted with the sight of her form dressed in less than appropriate attire.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Picture 01**

* * *

Suou only grins in amusement, I averting my gaze while Kazama now looks bored.

Now that I think about it… oi, oi. Aren't you embarrassed by coming out like that? I mean, did you just stumble directly from bed to the front door? A shirt and pajama pants at this hour, really? You were supposed to be ready when I came. And to think you messaged me earlier implying you thought I was lazy…

Out of the two of us, who seems more fitting for that description?

"Oh! You know what would be fun? If you both came in for breakfast!" You do realize that's why I'm here in the first place, right? Surely you didn't actually forget… It's then that her entire statement registers in my mind. I'm sorry, did you say 'both'? Her gleeful suggestion creates a pit in my stomach, so that is what she meant. Just what is with trouble following me everywhere I go? I have to deal with the both of them now, is this some type of punishment?

Great. I survived a night with that stalker of mine and now I have to endure this? Stupid god of time and his unwanted games…

I glance over at the new guest of this 'thing' we're doing, noticing the surprised expression gracing her features. Well, at least I'm not the only one that wasn't expecting this last minute invitation. Somehow that does little in ways of comfort though. All I can foresee is way more trouble than I was willing to undergo today, what an unwelcome turn of events.

"Well, sure why not?" Kazama grins after the initial shock wears off, "I was on my way ta get some groceries fer today anyway, so it's alright. I'll be in yer care then, Miko-chin!"

"Stop calling me that!" Shouts Suou, trying to suppress a blush.

I release a sigh. I think this will lead to the bad ending I previously mentioned… geez…

"What do ya look so glum fer?" I feel a hard impact of a hand on my back, almost losing my balance for the second time, "C'mon already! Let's go dig in!"

Argh… I hope this abuse doesn't become a theme for today…

 **7-3**

I really don't want to be here…

Whoa, deja vu?

After nearly being manhandled into entering the house, I find myself in what looked to be a dining room. Staying true to the traditional design of the outside of the home, the inside reflected much of the same.

How old fashioned…

Floors lined with tatami mats meet my feet as I stepped further into the room. Well, it wasn't much to look at. Aside from the two shoji screen doors, one from where I entered and the other leading out to a far more interesting space, this room was… sparse. Considering I was left here to my own devices, I see no issue in inspecting my surroundings a bit further.

Or at least I would have, but… there's not really much to look at. Seriously, this place was empty, with only a rather wide, short table in the middle. Was this really the dining room? There's a table… but… It's pretty empty.

Wait! This isn't a torture chamber masquerading as a normal room, is it!? This wasn't an elaborate ruse to have me killed because they both find me creepy, right!?

I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you! I was born with these eyes, I don't deserve such punishment for things out of my control!

Erk… I need to get a hold of myself. It's the bland atmosphere around here that's inviting such ridiculous thoughts, it's smothering. I glance at an opening between some doors, looks like it leads outside. Maybe I just need some fresh air; at the end of the day, being at a girl's house is still nerve wracking.

It appeared to be some sort of inner courtyard within the residence. There were clothing lines tracing the perimeter, the hanging fabrics rustling slightly with the wind. My feet carried me across the grass, hands tucked comfortably in my pockets while my eyes bounced around to take in the entirety of the space. That is, until I was met with a troubling sight.

To my great embarrassment, there are quite a few 'personal' items pinned to the line as well. My feet cement themselves in place while heat blooms beneath my cheeks. Are you serious!? You're having guests and you can't remember to take in your undergarments!?

Unfortunately, my sharp eyes zero in a group of precariously large cup-sized bras which do nothing to dampen my growing embarrassment.

"There ya are! Hey Miko-chin, he's out here!" And of course, it's only fitting of someone with my luck, that this would be the precise moment that the ladies who previously abandoned me, decide to reemerge. Somehow I don't imagine this sight being received well…

As Kazama and Suou gazed at me through the door, I notice another person has joined the fray. An older woman who, judging by the striking resemblance, could only be presumed as Suou's mother. Great, just who I needed to bare witness to this clichéd scene. It's not what it looks like, alright? Damn, even that sounds like something a guilty person would say…

"Hey, Hikigaya, we brought the foo-" She blinks, probably noticing my flushed expression… or more like surprised now since my previous embarrassment was quickly replaced in its entirety by dread. "Whoa, Hikigaya. What's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh, well…" I mutter, my otherwise quick thinking completely failing me in this moment. I was left pale faced, not knowing what to say, stunned like a deer caught in headlights. Honestly though, was there really any right course of action here? Unlikely…

So this is how I die, huh? I had a good run, I guess. Hahh… I would have liked to return home before I bit the dust at least… And then have the bad luck of getting reincarnated into this world anyway…

I take notice of my host holding a pot, while Kazama, who peeked her head out at her side held a tray containing a larger pot and bowl. The older woman who looked alike to Suou was holding another tray littered with many different dishes and two other bowls, plus a pitcher filled with an orange liquid. Wow, sparing no expense for your guests, huh?

Wait, why am I even bothering to note that in this situation? I doubt I'll live long enough to taste any of it… What is with this world not letting me eat? First Yukihira's, twice, and now this? Give me a break.

"Oh dear…" I hear the woman mumble out lowly, seemingly the only one having caught on to the situation at hand, causing Suou to turn to her.

"W-what is it, Kaa-san?" She asks bewildered, well there's finally some verbal confirmation that it is indeed her mother I'm dealing with. Great. I clench my fists inside my pockets a bit restlessly, mentally bracing myself for the hysterics that I know are soon to come.

"Didn't I tell you to bring in the clothes early because of your guest?" The older woman scolds her sternly and the bluenette is quick to catch on to the meaning of her mother's words. Her expression can be described as nothing short of gaping at this moment.

Her head whips in my direction, cheeks steadily taking on a dark shade of red as her wide eyes pin me to my spot, not that I was really keen on moving anyways. Talk about a ticking time bomb, eh? Her surprised gaze moves from me to the hanging clothes flowing with the wind as silence sets in, punctuating the tense atmosphere.

…

…

Mmm? She's not charging over to me in a furious rage… This seems a little too anticlimactic doesn't it? Not that I'm _not_ grateful, of course.

I cock an eyebrow, somewhat surprised that I seemed to have read the situation wrong. I could have sworn she would be the aggressively embarrassed type here. Wasn't she the one that punched me because I heard her stomach growling? I glance over at the other girl, to see if her expression is any different. Kazama only looks confused as her eyes take in the innocent fluttering laundry, and she purses her lips.

Um… can someone say something please? The awkwardness is growing by the second.

In the next moment, before I can even blink, Suou has put the pot on the table behind her and is bulldozing towards me. Yikes, was this just a delayed reaction? My body tenses up, bracing for the onslaught of unstable emotions that is sure to hit me full force from this embarrassed teenage girl. I reflexively flinch as her hand clamps around my wrist in a vice grip. And then… I'm being pulled.

Huh?

Suou closes the space between us and the entrance to the dining room, yanking me along behind her like a ragdoll. I mean, I wasn't going to offer any resistance here, she's doing me a favor as far as I'm concerned by getting me out of that awkward spot.

She uses her forward momentum to hurdle my body past her own before sliding the door shut and slumping against it. Suou is huffing, hands braced on her knees as she attempts to catch her breath.

I raise an eyebrow as she suddenly lifts her head to level me with a glare, irritation and embarrassment splattered all over her face. I'm honestly relieved that she didn't hit me, but now I'm not so sure if I wasn't out of the frying pan and now into the fire… Especially with the door closed now…

"Did you see?" She asks pointedly.

"See… what?" I respond cautiously, trying to calculate where exactly her anger is directed. If I play dumb she'll hesitate to bring up the issue at hand out of embarrassment, and if I continue to behave the rest of my time here, I won't be labelled as a pervert! It's perfect.

"You're gonna make me say it?" She growls out incredulously. The older woman chuckles, breaking some of the heavy tension as she begins putting the tray she held on the table next to the rest.

"Say… what?"

"…Jerk…" Suou hisses lowly under her breath, finally pushing away from the door to join the rest of us by the table. My own brows pull together in confusion, how exactly did I become the bad guy here? Oi, you're the one who left your intimate clothing hanging around for anyone to see! It's not like I went out of my way to search for them, this was just… collateral damage!

"Uh, what's da problem?" A lost Kazama asks, her head bouncing back and forth between us all, trying to gather what she missed. I assume that from her position, she failed to see the undergarments hung outside, only noticing the everyday shirts and pants since the clothes line was long. Thank goodness, she might not have shared Suou's restraint.

Suou's mother steps to me with an amused smile, and says, "Oh my, it seems that our guest may have seen far more of Mikoto than even Kouzu-kun. What an interesting turn of events," She giggles conspiratorially behind her palm.

Whoever that name belongs to, it got a noticeable reaction out of Suou. Her face flushed crimson once more and she, much to my surprise, began shouting to her, "J-j-just what the heck are you saying, idiot Kaa-san!?"

Now that I wasn't at the center of attention, I was able to observe said woman. To be frank, I can see where Suou got her looks and… ample figure… from. Aside from the clear age gap, Suou and her mother look very much alike. Simple observation, I couldn't be faulted for such a thing. The similarities were glaringly obvious… I'm not a pervert. It would be a cruel and unusual punishment to be lumped in with the likes of Yuuki and **Sakurai Tomoki**.

The elder woman feigns a startled expression before stating innocently, "Hmm? But it's the truth, is it not? Kouzu-kun never had the chance to see your unde-"

"S-shut it!" Suou shouts, glancing at me briefly and having the decency to look embarrassed when she takes in my obvious presence. Yeah, still here… you know, maybe you should put a lid on this very private conversation? Not everyone wants to hear such blasphemous things, especially before breakfast. Suou forces a nervous laugh as she begins to push her mother out of the room.

Glad to see she took my unspoken advice.

"Eeeh? Mikotoooo!" The older woman tosses an over-the-shoulder glance at her child with a pout, "I want to have breakfast with our guest too~!" She whines childishly despite her age as her feet dig into the tatami, trying to put the brakes on her forced removal. This situation might be the last thing I want to be dragged in the middle of, but it didn't make it any less entertaining. Suou's mother really knows how to rile up her daughter, as expected of ties between a mother and daughter.

"Come back in a while! Just go!" Shouts the flushed girl, finally sliding the door closed on her petulant mother.

Silence reigns after that, and the tense atmosphere seems to choke any opportunity for conversation. That is, of course, until Kazama breaks out into a quiet chuckle, the bubbling laughter only seeming to build at the strange situation. And wouldn't you know? Poof. Tension gone. It's not like I'm grateful to her or anything, but that was a pretty good ice breaker.

"Well, ain't dis funny?" She finally comments after she stifles her last laugh, "As bad with the boys as usual, Miko-chin." Completely missing the dirty look her friend throws her way, she pats her back in comfort. I unconsciously wince as I know how uncomforting her 'gestures' can be, and the action only seems to irritate Suou further.

"You…" Suou ticks an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Wasn't I just tellin' ya ta focus on honin' yer fightin' techniques instead?" She jibes at her jokingly. Oi, can't you read the mood? Your taunting isn't helping the new situation, it's making it worse!

I take in the annoyed expression on Suou's face, feeling the remnants of dread creeping back under my skin. "It's not like you're good with them either!" Huffed Suou in retaliation. Here we go…

"I'm not dat interested in 'em, Miko-chin," Kazama growls back. "Most of 'em are a bunch of perverted idiots, so why should I even bother? All I care about is fightin'!" The two girls are practically nose to nose with electricity crackling between them at this point. This is getting a bit intense, no? Can we tone things down a notch? At least until I'm far away enough to not be caught in the aftermath of your destruction.

Suddenly, they pull apart and I blink in surprise as Kazama demonstrates some moves swiftly, showing off some pretty impressive martial arts skills as if taunting Suou. When did this normal breakfast turn into a stand off?

Though their blundering with the male species is a nice tidbit of information I'm sure to tuck away, I can't for the life of me figure out why I'm still here. I don't even understand how we came upon this showdown… And who's that Kouzu guy anyway? It sounds familiar, but with all these people shuffling into my life, it's near impossible to keep them straight. Maybe I can ask Usui later if it doesn't clarify itself.

"And as usual, so one-tracked about fighting, eh? You haven't changed a bit, even after all this time." Suou waves a hand at her dismissively, "Becoming a martial artist is more than just fighting, you know?" Her tone ends on a teasing note and I find myself suffering from whiplash with this constant rise and fall of emotions.

Looks like they're old friends.

"'Course I know!" Kazama beams with a wide grin, "It's about discipline! About da balance of mind and body as both should work as one, right?" Oi, weren't you guys arguing a second ago? How are you two smiling so casually?

Suou grins, "Totally! Mind and spirit combined with the physical is integral in becoming a true Martial artist! Can't believe you still remember that." She punctuates the ribbing with a light shove to her friend's shoulder. Did I miss something here…?

Kazama grumbles at the action before scoffing lightly, "Tch, who do ya take me fer?" She sticks her tongue out at the blue haired hostess and suddenly I feel like I'm the one intruding when I was the only one initially invited… Honestly, women.

Well, both of them being martial artists also explain that abnormal strength they possess, so that's that. Geez…

Both take a seat by the low table, ignoring the previous outburst and me as they continue conversing… That's kind of rude don't you think? I think better of voicing a snide comment, I managed to live past the embarrassment of a girl who could probably kill me with a single hit, I better not push my luck any further. Actually, with no physical damage done to me and Suou forgetting that I saw her underwear, I'm going to count that as a major win here. Blending in with the scenery is what I'm best at after all, might as well put that passive skill to good use and see how long I can ride this wave.

The theme of martial arts seems pretty big, but with the dojo that lingered so close by, it's no small wonder.

My eyes take a brief sweep of the room, sending my silent thanks to the closed door that separated us from that terrible situation earlier. I make my way casually to join them, planting myself down cross-legged, opposite of the two females who seem to be partaking in some hushed girl talk I'm not privy to. Fine by me, pretend I'm not even here. But I don't think they're actually pretending…

"I'm tellin' ya, it was weird!"

I look up at Kazama's sudden declaration. Quickly, I readjust my body language into that of disinterest while listening in. I want to hear what she has to say, but I don't want to get dragged into the conversation.

"But don't you say that it happens sometimes because all of the gangs you antagonized?" Suou asks the brunette fighter, "How sometimes, there's a person who wants to get back at you and tries to get you by surprise?"

"Yeah, but, dere was something totally different about dis girl!" Kazama exclaims, "She was in da shadows da whole time and was mad dat I hurt her 'beloved.' It's weird, right!?"

This sounds familiar… It couldn't be, right?

"I guess… Maybe one of the gang members you beat up was her boyfriend…?"

"Maybe… But I'm tellin' ya, dis girl was different. Da others just want to beat me up, but her…" Kazama momentarily trails off, "I don't know… It was like _dat_ tournament, I had ta take her serious."

"…But at least you didn't get hurt right?" Suou's reserved tone spoke of her aversion of the subject. I can understand it, we're high school students, we shouldn't be asked to face life-or-death situations. But it seems like Kazama is actually experienced in this matter, even if it was the one time.

"Yeah!" Kazama grins, even flexing her deceptively delicate-looking arm in order to reassure her friend. "She was like dat, but she ran away after I got her in da leg when she lunged at me!"

"You didn't chase after her?" The bluenette girl asks, surprised, " _You_?"

"It was dark… And she ran inta da alleyways…" The brunette of the two grumbles with a pout, "I didn't get a good look at her…"

While the two begin to jovially bicker about Kazama's lack of action. I frown to myself as I determine my original hunch as correct. Gasai _did_ try attacking Kazama.

I calmly recall the previous night's events. Yes, throughout the night she was limping. I also remember one of the three kidnapped boys saying how he saw her limp as well when she got to him. It must have been Kazama's counterattack that left her in that state.

Ah, Gasai must have been around when Yuuki and I ran into 'the bear'. She most likely saw when she started choking me, and decided to get back at her. Thankfully, her attempt failed and no one but her was hurt. I still heard from Haruno afterwards so I guess Gasai wasn't able to attack the elder Yukinoshita. And with me getting attacked happening soon after, she must have refocused her priorities.

Although, it's weird that she didn't attack Haruno… wonder why that is…?

I withhold releasing a deep breath, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Because of the emotion wipe, all I can feel is apprehension towards Gasai, as if I were warned by someone else about her instability. Everything else I feel towards her is superficial, I'm not truly frightened of her because I no longer had the impressions of her that were instilled to me last night. But seeing how emotionally compromised the Hachiman of last night felt was enough to make me wary.

But enough of that, I don't want to sour my mood.

Instead, I direct my attention to the display set out before us. But as if my thoughts somehow drew her attention to me, I feel Suou's glare on the side of my face. For the sake of self preservation, I feign ignorance in order to avoid another potential catastrophe. Geez… when did my Stealth Hikki get so devastatingly poor? I barely lasted a minute. And Suou, what's with that look? Were you only pretending to forgive and forget about that embarrassing scene earlier? Now that your mother's gone, were you planning to tell Kazama and beat me up together!?

I observe the pots and the bowls, completely ignoring her scary gaze until she finally relents and re-focuses on Kazama. Crisis averted, so now… what do we have here? This pot is full of natto, and the larger pot has miso soup. The big bowl has Oyakodon, huh? Chicken and egg on rice… looks good. The other bowls have fried egg and cold tofu. Quite the healthy selection we've got, though I suppose it makes sense if this house is feeding physically fit people. Good nutrition and all that.

On second thought, isn't this a lot of food? I thought you were only expecting me and yet you prepared all of this? This seems suspicious… Even if I were to consider everyone here as a heavy eater, that would still leave an abundance of leftovers… Don't tell me you're expecting even more company… ?

"Nah, I don't believe ya," Kazama shakes her head in disbelief, calling my attention once again. "No way _dat_ Harima is datin' Tsukamoto's lil' sis!"

Harima… she said? And Tsukamoto's younger sister?

I involuntarily raise an eyebrow at that. Hold on a minute… The delinquent mentioned something about that yesterday.

"That's what Sawachika told us, anyway. And, well, Tenma has already given them her blessing, so it may be true," Suou elaborates, resting an elbow over the table.

So this is the misunderstanding going on with Harima and **Tsukamoto Yakumo**? I can't even think how things gotten so bad for the delinquent to the point that the girl he likes to actually approves the relationship he supposedly has with her younger sister. Way to go, Delinquent-kun.

"But Tsukamoto's sis is all shy and nice," Kazama frowns. "Harima's just a troublemaker. What could dey even have in common?"

Suou deadpans in that moment, "I don't want to hear that from you, Gang Mediator. Besides, Harima has been behaving this year, surprisingly. He even participated in the sports festival and he's attending classes… most of them… So, yeah, Harima isn't that bad."

So Suou and Harima attend the same school? And even the same class? Seriously, every person I meet is in some way always connected to me anyway, although this time indirectly. And also, the Tsukamoto sisters also attend the same school.

And… ignoring Suou for the moment, Kazama is called **Gang Mediator**? Does she attend their school too?

Kazama folds her arms, still reluctant to accept but eventually shrugs her shoulders, "Well, guess dat's the reason why dat girl likes him now? It's crazy, but I guess it could happen. I'll give him da benefit of the doubt. Only because ya're sayin' it though."

"The food is getting cold…" I finally speak up.

They blink, and Suou sweat drops, "Oops! Sorry about that!" She sits properly, and starts serving the food, "It's a pain to hand you the food all across the table, come closer!"

"Er… uh… alright…" I sit on their side of the tablet but by the corner, still away from them. I have to remain at a safe distance should something happen. They're trained fighters, but if I'm close enough to the door, I can probably get away.

Suou gazes at me in irritation while Kazama chuckles, "Closer."

I suppress a sigh, "…Fine…" I drag myself closer until she looks content, which was when I'm right at her side. This isn't safe for me at all…

"Great!" She grins while putting my dish and some small bowls in front of me. Then she hands the same portion to Kazama, "There you go."

"Shouldn't we wait for da others?" Says Kazama while tilting her head.

I knew it, more people are coming… Great…

"It's fine, it's fine," She waves a hand, sporting a grin. "It's not like they'll be mad if we start first. C'mon! Dig in!"

Didn't you just throw your mother out of the room when she was meant to eat together with us? That would be a good reason for someone to get mad, you knoooow?

"Itadakimasu!" / "Itadakimasu." They say before starting to eat… but was there the need to shout?

"…Itadakimasu…" I echo back slowly.

I pick up a pair of chopsticks and observe my food. I'm not particular into natto, but I guess if I mix it with the white rice and put the fried egg in, it will make a good combination. I pick a mouthful of it and as expected… it tastes great.

Hah… Belldandy's glorious meals have spoiled me a bit, but at least I can still appreciate other food.

"So, is it good?" Suou turns to me after taking a sip of her mandarin juice. I simply nod my head, and she grins, "It's not as good as that steak you gave me, but, I hope you like it."

"It's good, don't worry." I reassure the bluenette, before looking around the table. Hmm… was there coffee that I could drink? Or was the mandarin juice the only thing available? I never did get to drink a cup at home because of all the… 'excitement.'

"Glad to hear it," She chuckles before turning to face the knowing smile of Kazama, "What is it…?"

"Dis guy gave you steak?" She repeats with a mocking tone, "It's surprisin' how nice he's with ya when he acted like a jerk ta me."

I cock a brow, "She wasn't wearing a bear costume in public when I met her." I point out, and continue my meal. I wisely decided to not mention her physically assaulting me. Something tells me that her rationalization of it, because she most likely won't apologize, would just give me a headache.

Suou blinks, Kazama frowns and narrows her gaze, "What's wrong with dat? It's not like I hurt anyone with it." She picks a portion of egg, "Besides, it was da only way for me ta chase after some bullies without havin' dat idiotic blondie getting in my way."

"Idiotic blondie?" Suou repeats, and realization hits her, "You mean that rich french girl that has been bothering you lately?"

"Yeah, yeah… she doesn't know when ta quit!" She slams a fist on the table, shaking every porcelain plate and bowl, also making me tense in the process. Why, thank you… "Shouldn't have beat her… Now she won't leave me da heck alone!"

"That's because she considers you her rival," Suou points out.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Kazama tries to act uninterested while she grabs another bite of her food, but she does look irritated on this subject. I wonder who that french girl is… not that I want to meet her… she sounds like trouble. "Ya know ya're my only rival, Miko-chin."

"I think I already said it before, but stop calling me that. It's embarrassing when you do it in front of the others," The bluehead deadpans, deliberately avoiding to meet my gaze.

"'Not like he minds," She turns to me, "Do ya?"

I only respond with a shrug, picking up my own glass of juice. What was I supposed to say? ' _No, keep going'_? Or… ' _Actually, it does bother me'_? The former would just cause me trouble, and the latter was untrue. It has nothing to do with me.

Kazama laughs, "See? Ya're just overworkin' dat little brain of yers!"

"Shut up!" Shouts Suou in indignation before turning to me, "And don't you take her side!"

"Who's taking sides?" Rolling my eyes, I ask.

"Miko-chin's all flustered!" Kazama teases, making an… unexpectedly cute face… huh… Even she can make that kind of expression.

Great, there I go again… Wait, another deja vu…

Well, whatever the case, I can see now how close they are. I reflect a bit on the two girls as I continue to eat. They share many interest and are somewhat alike in their personalities… though I can still tell the brute known as Kazama surprisingly holds a bit more femininity than Suou… despite the generally unpleasant traits she has. How funny.

And while they continue to argue, the door is opened, exposing a little boy accompanied by an imposing man entering the room. Of course, I tense in anticipation.

"Miko-nee!" The tiny boy with short black hair, sporting shorts and a yellow shirt, bursts his way past me and sits between the ladies. "I'm hungry as hell!"

Suou smacks his head in an instant, "What did I tell you about bad words!? You're too young to start with that!"

"Miko-nee! You're so mean!" Whines the boy, rubbing his head while a pout curls his lip.

Hohh… Seeing the dynamic between a younger brother and older sister sure is a novel sight. But I feel as if I've seen it before… Who was it? It involved a bug and… Something about… Honda…? No… uh… Kanagawa? No, that's the prefecture, but it's something related to it, I'm sure of it!

I blink when I notice the imposing man sitting in front of me, cross-legged and arms folded. If I were to put it, I felt like I was but a small pup in front of an old wolf…

He had short, dark, albeit now-greying, hair and wore a brown Yukata. His facial features were pronounced, amplifying the intimidating gaze he was directing at me… Well, I can't honestly blame him since, if the roles were reversed, I would act just the same for Komachi. I mean, right now I'm just some random guy that his daughter suddenly brought into his home. It's only normal that he would be wary and distrustful of an unknown person.

Hold on a minute, I'm not a jealous and overprotective sis-con, I swear! I just look out for my naive younger sister, you know? There's nothing wrong with that.

That being said, I'm getting nervous either way since my understanding of his situation doesn't help me at all. I just came to have breakfast, dammit! I didn't sign up for this…

"Mmm…" The man only hums as he continues to scrutinize me, making me even more tense. I have no clue if he approves or disapproves of me.

I shoot Suou a glance for assistance but she just sits there, with elbows rested on the table and her chin supported by her hands, looking nothing but amused. Damn it woman, you brought me here, the least you could do is to give me a hand! Kazama is grinning too. You're both having fun at my expense aren't you? What goes around, comes around, so don't expect anything from me when you need it!

Think, Hachiman. You just need to act like the respectful gentleman you know you are and everything will be fine.

I clear my throat before bowing, "Err… Thank you for receiving m-"

"HAHAHA!" He laughs out of nowhere, and loud, almost making me jump, "Kaa-san was right! He's pretty good looking, especially when you ignore his eyes! HAHAHA!"

…Say what?

He stands up and goes around the table, sitting just at my side, much to my discomfort. He pats my back, and I had to support both my hands on the edge of the table to prevent crashing all over the dishes. Can't say I didn't expect that strength, but that doesn't mean I was prepared for it either. And can I not even escape jabs at my eyes from adults?

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Song 03**

* * *

"Err… Thanks?" I say, finally regaining my composure.

"No, no, boy. Thank _you_ for watching over Mikoto," He states cheerfully. "I have never seen her eating a steak so happily as when she got home that night! She even said she had a bad day before that too! Hahaha!"

Suou becomes red, involuntarily raising an arm in surprise and I seize this opportunity, "Eeehh… Really?" Taking a page out of a certain perverted alien's book of teasing, "You were happy?"

Kazama giggles behind her palms, "He got ya, gehehe."

Suou gnashes her teeth, her bashful hue darkening, "Don't start with that either or I'll hit you."

I raised my hands defensively, but I still displayed a smug tone, "Hai, hai…"

"HAHAHA! They already get along so well! Why don't you hurry and take my daughter's hand already?" He pats my back again, and once more I find myself supporting myself on the table to avoid slamming my face into it.

"W-Wha!?" Suou's face managed to redden even further.

"Uhh…" I utter awkwardly, fully knowing that this was just him trying to get a rise out of us.

"Ah, let's eat then, I'm starving!" Prompting Suou to grumpily hand over his share of the food while he directs his eyes back at me, "What was your name?"

My eyes move to the other side as I respond, "Oh, um, I'm Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Do you also go to Yagami High?" He asks after swallowing some food, but I shake my head, "No? Since Mikoto was too embarrassed to tell us more about you, I imagined you two attended the same school."

I turn to my host again with a knowing look, "Was she?"

"D-don't push it!" She scowled, and I'm quick to let it go since I already got the reaction I wanted.

"So what school do you attend, Hikigaya-kun?" Her father asks me.

"Sobu High."

"Ooh!" He exclaims, "The elite private school?"

Surprised at his response, I only nod back at him. I forget sometimes, Sobu is a pretty high-ranking high school and fairly popular in Chiba.

"You hear that, Mikoto?" The man turns back to his daughter, "You found yourself a smart one!"

"S-stop saying it like that! Mou…" She whines, as I keep myself from chuckling. Her embarrassment really helps mitigate the older man's implications. See? Bringing a random boy home gave him the wrong idea. Yet, you were so obstinate about having me over.

"Gehehehe!" The man only snickers in response.

Chatter follows as we continue to have breakfast and I notice that Kazama has already finished. Whoa, that was fast… Oi, did you even chew your food? She suddenly stands up and plops down in front of Suou's father, putting an elbow on the middle with a challenging smirk etched into her face.

"Oyaji! Let's arm wrestle!" She goads excitedly.

That came out of nowhere…

The man laughs, "Hahaha! Sure, Asuka-chan! This time I'll win!"

The door is opened as the two gear up to begin their match. Another man, kind of bulky, that also wore a yukata while sporting short hair, entered alongside Suou's mother. I can hear the cheers from both the kid and a freshly-arrived male as he takes a seat by the table. I silently continue my meal.

Suou's mother rolls her eyes at the sight before sitting at her daughter's side, I watch on as she goes about setting up a kettle, neatly surrounding it with porcelain cups. Wait, is that for…? Ah, it is! There's the coffee and sugar. The older woman notices my focused gaze and smiles gently, offering me a cup. I blink, not realizing I was staring, but nod my head regardless.

"Thank you…" I respond, a bit startled. I prepare my cup of coffee, this was sorely needed today. It might not be as heavenly as Belldandy's or MAX Coffee but it'll do. Aah! Sweet nectar~

She nods back, moving to serve her own plate. I wince at the abrupt shout of one kid as Kazama wins the match. Wait, really? Whoa. How strong is she? She smirks and Suou's father starts laughing again.

"HAHAHA! The strength of youth! One can't hope to win against that," He says heartily as he shakes the feeling back into his arm.

"Dohahahaha!" The new guy bursts into laughter and bellows. "You're just too old to face the girl!

Suou deadpans, "You have no right to say anything, Tetsu." She says after taking a sip of her juice. "I'm sure you won't win against her either. Not even if you were 20 years younger."

The guy called Tetsu smiles, "We'll have to see about that!" She just eyes him, unimpressed over the rim of her cup.

I stare blankly as Kazama and this guy start another arm wrestling match, the others just laughing and cheering them along. How in the world did I get involved in a family reunion? There's definitely a clear difference between this and the ones at my own home, especially back in my world…

Well, with both my parents now being less of the corporate slaves I was used to seeing them as, and with Komachi and the two freeloaders, that may have changed slightly… But regardless, it was far from this… scary and wild reunion I was caught in the middle of. I for one, definitely would not be able to tolerate this on a daily basis. Though I suppose Suou is the way she is because of this sort of environment.

I sigh before noticing the girl in question sitting closer to me, I notice the motioning of her hand as she holds the pitcher of mandarin juice in a questioning manner. How polite, ever the dutiful host. I shake my head slowly and she grins.

"Uncomfortable?" She asks.

I slowly nod, "I'm not used to this atmosphere… But I guess it could be worse." I glance at Kazama who was grinning while a bead of sweat was forming on this Tetsu guy's forehead. He looked to be focusing all of his concentration towards winning, an effort that seemed to be in vain. Suou was correct after all, Kazama's strength must be monstrous. "It's kind of stuffy, but I'll survive… So long as I'm not forced to arm wrestle with that woman."

"That would be funny to see, no?" The bluehead jokes.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I huff in annoyance before sighing. "Suou, uh," I call out and she blinks her focus towards me, waiting for what I have to say. "Thanks for the breakfast. It was good… despite the circumstances…" Her facial expression doesn't change despite my somewhat-a-compliment. Instead, she continues to stare at me blankly while taking in my words.

What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Suou winks playfully at me after her staredown, "Wasn't expecting that, but… it's cool." Her shoulders shrug in a nonchalant gesture as she glances around before focusing her gaze on me once more, "Say… wanna check out the dojo?"

The eager grin on her face tells me, if anything, that she wants to show it to me regardless of my answer.

Now that I think about it, I doubt that the time the Service Club assisted the karate club in Sobu counts, so this would be the first time I visited an actual dojo. I weigh my options for a moment. I hadn't finished my meal but… Might as well go if it means that I won't remain here with these muscleheads… Her mother is a decent enough person though.

"I guess… " I respond, trying to suppress a yawn and taking a long sip of the last of my coffee, "Anywhere else is better than here. Why not?"

My host narrows her eyes at me, "Do you have to say it like that? Jerk…" She huffs, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

I huff softly, "Pardon me."

Suou rolls her eyes, "Whatever… Then let's go."

 **7-4**

I blink as I stare at the building before me. So this was a dojo, huh? I saw it from afar, but standing before it is something else. I remember passing by a few whenever I strolled down the streets on some occasions, but never gave it much thought considering I held no actual interest in martial arts. Well, I did before, but that was mostly during the era of my 'dark' history.

Ugh… I don't want to think about those times…

Upon closer inspection, it was a fairly wide building. The traditional aspects were glaringly present as with the main house. Such as the two lions statues by the lintel of the entrance, or the roof that almost constituted half of the structure. Even the slightly curved eaves that extended far beyond the walls, covering verandas, enhanced this outlook. For all I know this could be a temple, or at the very least, previously served as one. The wooden panels, the planks… they definitely insinuated as much. But who was I to say? This was my first true look at a dojo after all…

"C'mon, don't just stand there," Suou shoves me from behind with a wink. "Let's go."

Upon entering the lobby, the setup seems reminiscent of a school, being that there are lockers that line the walls on either side of me. Suou removes her sandals and motions with her head, signalling me to do the same. I suppose I'll be using one of these then.

I select a random locker to the right of me. Opening the door, I quickly place my shoes inside before following after her.

"I wonder if Hanai's already here," She comments and I observe her. "Oh, Hanai's my neighbour and classmate. His family runs this dojo and we've been friends since we were kids."

Mmm, I thought the Dojo belonged to her family, but whatever.

"Is that so?" I ask, not actually caring.

She blinks and then rests her hands on her hip. Looks like she caught my disinterested tone, "Hmph, you looked like you were interested. Well, excuse me for misunderstanding that face of yours. Your dead fish eyes deceived me then."

I raise an eyebrow at that, "Attacking your guest's physical looks? Who's the cruel one now?"

"Well, you're being a jerk," She responds with a shrug. We're now standing in a hallway, "To the right are the changing rooms, and the showers for the Kamiza." I raise an eyebrow at that word since it was foreign to me. She catches onto my confusion and explains, "Shimoza is the area for the juniors. You've never visited a dojo, have you?"

"Never cared for it," I say nonchalantly.

Suou laughs, "What's with that?" She shakes her head in disbelief before continuing on with the tour, "Well, to the left we have the other changing rooms and showers but for the Kamiza, which is the senior side." I catch the mocking look in her eye as she says the last part. Oi, not everyone has the same interests as you do, you know?

"Basically, the juniors on the left and seniors on the right," I simplify it.

"Yep, and to the front, we have the Keikojo, which is the largest room where the training and demonstrations are held."

She walks to the mentioned room, and I follow. Light entered through the windows on the left, and there were many cushions located at both sides from where we entered. I can only assume this side of the wall is meant for observers. This room was by all means large as she said, which was obvious since many people gathered for the training sessions.

At the far side there was some sort of shrine, which caught my attention, so I walked towards it to give it a closer look. It was placed high on the wall, and like others I had seen, it was a miniature household altar adorned with many shinto-related decorations. I remember Shiratsuka-sensei talking about the ones she saw during those lonely travels she made during school breaks.

To hear her stories was depressing… Someone marry her already before I'm forced to do it!

"So you're interested in the Kamidana?" Suou asks curiously while standing at my side.

Right, that's what these altars were called… "You can say that…"

I look around some more before I hear Suou's voice again, "So what do you think of your first time visiting a dojo? Did you like it?"

"It's interesting," I respond before looking at the ceiling. I always wondered how they made those huge roofs, and from all the stuff up there, it seems complicated. Losing interest in that and not wanting to create an uncomfortable silence while I was alone with her, I decide to ask, "Did you join because of how close you lived by?"

Suou frowns, shooting me an annoyed gaze, "Of course not! I just…" Her gaze averted towards the windows, eyes becoming distant as she thought on her next words, "I guess I just liked it… I always wanted to be strong… so I wouldn't have to depend on anybody…" Her voice fades momentarily, losing herself in her thoughts as she barely utters, "But even though I…"

"Mmm?"

I don't say anything when she blinks in realization and waves a hand with a nervous smile, "F-forget what I said… Dunno what came over me, but yeah, I like it a lot. Makes me feel at ease, and also because I can defend myself and defend other people." She playfully flexes her arm with another wink.

What was that?

I understand where she was going with this though. She wants to be strong so she won't depend on anybody. And being physically capable gives a person a boost to their self-confidence. At least that's what I've heard. Either way, I can respect that so long as she doesn't let it dictate her worth.

Depending on others may be a weakness us humans share, a lesson I learned alongside both Yukinoshita, and Yuigahama. I guess I could include Isshiki too, but still, if one could manage to sort things out on their own, more power to them.

I'm not saying to take all that weight by oneself… but if you could prevent others from getting dragged into unnecessary troubles, I feel it will be better for them.

"If you say so."

And the silence I was meaning to avoid comes for severals seconds when Suou lets out a short laugh says without even looking at me, "I wonder if you would be willing to take some training sessions to boost your self-confidence. Haha, I'm just joking!"

I look elsewhere, "Do I really look so weak as to need it?" Closing my eyes, I smile in false amusement, "A long time ago I might have eagerly accepted the offer, joke or not. Now? I'm more than capable enough to not need that security. It'd be excess."

She turns to me, startled, as I didn't take her words in jest.

I can respect her ways, but that doesn't mean I'd be willing to follow them. Her self-confidence seems to be based off of her physical capabilities, but doesn't that just mean that without them she essentially has nothing else to hold her up?

Her eyes widen, mouth agape for an instant as silence sets in. I didn't portray any emotion as I just looked on, expecting a response. However, she seemed too startled to even try to think of a reply.

"Mikoto?" We both blink upon hearing Suou's mother calling out, "Mikoto, are you here?"

The sudden interruption seems to stir her from her stunned stupor, "A-ah… Okaa-san?" Suou walks to the entrance, meeting with her and somebody else I didn't recognize, "Oh, Hanai? You're finally better?"

"I must be… and who do you think opened the dojo, Suou?" Was the response of the newly-arrived male.

As I follow the bluenette. I manage to get a good look of him. He had black hair, that and his eyeglass apparel were prim and proper, if not slightly nerdy to make a generalization. He was a bit taller than me, maybe beating out Harima as well. But, his demeanor betrayed that immediately. He held himself confidently, shoulders straight and head extended; the way he carried himself exuded self-confidence, even if I can see tell-tale signs of fatigue. However, taking into account the outfit he sported, my surprise faded as fast as it came.

He wore the traditional keikogi, which was the uniform used by martial artists. I was given one when the Karate club requested the Service Club for a minor task back in my world. I got my ass kicked that time though, so I'd rather forget about it…

If I recall correctly, the Keikogi, or dogi, is made up of three separate parts: the Uwagi, which was the white heavy jacket, the lighter canvas pants called Shitabaki, and the Obi, a cotton belt. Hoh… his obi is black, meaning that he's a Black Belt in whatever martial art they practice here. I don't think I asked what it was. Probably Karate… or Kenpo?

"So what is it, Okaa-san?" Suou asks.

"A friend of yours is calling on the landline, hurry along!"

Suou deadpans, "Why not just call my cell, geez… It's probably Tenma…" She blinks, checking her pants' pockets, "Drats! I left it in my room."

Faulting them for such a thing, when you yourself aren't even prepared… Irony at its finest.

"Hurry up!" Her mother urges.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!"

Suou sprints past us and outside the dojo. Her mother turns to follow behind her, sighing exasperatedly, "What am I going to do with her?"

I watch as the pair leave before I finally notice the scrutiny of the guy standing at my side. I turn to him with a curt expression, pocketing my hands. Got something to say?

"…?"

"I'm Hanai Haruki. Who are you?" He asks, folding his arms. I don't immediately respond, not only because I would rather not do so, but also because of his demanding tone. "Are you a friend of Suou's?"

"I wouldn't go that far," I answer apathetically.

He furrows his brows over his glasses at my response, "If you're not her friend then…" He opens his mouth slightly, as if realizing something. "Did Suou bring you here because you wanted to train?" He nods to himself and I cock an eyebrow, "I see. This dojo teaches Shorinji Kenpo. You may know or not, but this martial art is considered a modified version of the Shaolin Kung Fu. It's not only a martial art, but also a holistic syst-"

"I'm not here to take any classes." I finally interrupt him. Good grief, I didn't ask you to explain all that.

They say that knowledge holds power, but I'm gonna have to decline here. My brain is already having enough difficulty absorbing the dump of information over these last few days, and I don't need this irrelevant information complicating it.

"Then why are you here?" I can sense his strong gaze, and it's honestly uncomfortable. Stop that. "If you hold no interest in joining the dojo, then I suggest you to either leave or take a seat by the Zabuton area if you wish to observe the training."

I look at him flatly, "Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to decline."

Saying that, I walk away. For some reason this guy, **Hanai Haruki** , gives me the creeps. Seriously, leaving their guest alone with some random guy. The Suou family seriously needs to improve on their consideration towards guests.

After picking up my shoes from the locker and leaving the dojo, I stand once more in front of the Suou Residence. This may be my chance to get away…

…

As if…

…

I intend to make some progress on the game whether I like it or not. I simply have no choice but to return. The entrance door was left opened, most likely for me. I sigh and go inside once more, closing the door behind me. Well, if I remember correctly, the dining room is at the first door along the corridor. As I approach, I can hear the voices and shouts of everyone inside.

Standing near the sliding door, which was opened, I gaze blankly at the sight before me. Are they still arm wrestling? Can't you just have a peaceful breakfast like any other family? I'm positive that Kazama is at fault since she started this thing.

"Hikigaya-kun?" I turn to Suou's mother, who apparently came from the kitchen since she was holding another pot. More food? Why am I even surprised at this point? She takes a look at the scene and sighs, "If you're wondering, it's not always like this, but Asuka has the tendency of starting these arm wrestling contests and everyone gets dragged into the atmosphere. I'm sorry if any of this caused you discomfort… and thank you for watching over Mikoto. She didn't tell us of what happened to her that day, but I could tell she was in pain. Seeing her brighten when she spoke of her interaction with you… As a mother, I'd like to thank you for that."

No… It wasn't something as dramatic as that. I… didn't do anything to warrant such appreciation.

It wasn't like I watched over her because I was a good samaritan. I only gave her the steak, I didn't do anything else… This is the second day I've seen her, don't give me that kind of responsibility so early!

"Ah, please don't worry," My eyes deviate to the side, "Err… where is the bathroom?"

The woman smiles knowingly and it makes me unconsciously deepen my frown, "Yes. Turn left by the corner of this corridor, you'll see a white door in the next one with a boat drawn on it."

I nod my head, "Thank you. If you'll excuse me."

"No worries," Said the woman with a smile before she went inside the dining room.

I make my way further inside and upon reaching the corner, Suou's voice coming within my ear shot. I involuntarily stop myself from taking another step.

"-ust don't feel good. So yeah, I don't think I'll be able to go." She says, and a short silence follows. "I know I haven't gone lately, but well, just say hello to everyone on my part." I lean my head from the corner, seeing her standing by the end of this other hallway. She was still on the phone… I'm lucky she was looking the other way or she would have seen me. As I lean back, she says, "It's… it's not that! I'm just sick, so I can't go…" Silence comes once more when… "Yeah, have fun. Laters."

I can hear the sound of her hanging the phone, thus ending the call. I'm not one who cares about eavesdropping or listening to other people's business. But unfortunately for me, I needed to use the bathroom, and going back to that dining room to wait doesn't seem to be a good idea. Geez… I shouldn't have had so much to drink…

Whatever, I'll feign only just arriving to keep Suou from thinking I was already here as she spoke on the phone. The trick to this is of course was the composure I show when I'm inevitably questioned upon her seeing me.

Mmm…? I can't hear her coming…

I wait a few seconds… then I waited some more. My patience was wearing thin, just as my tolerance of not using the bathroom. What the heck is she doing?

I lean my head and I see her supporting herself by both hands against a piece of furniture, her hair hiding her face from my sight. Wait… is she really sick? Maybe I should go call her mo-

"I'm so stupid…" She mutters, but I can just make out her words since it's pretty silent around here, aside from the random echoing shout that comes from the dining room down the hall. "I can't move on if I'm continuously invited to those get-togethers…" I frown at that as she continues, "I'm a coward. I'm so dumb!" Suou suddenly grabs her head with both hands, shouting, "Mou! Why am I so stupid!? Why did I wait!? I lost my…" The wind that fueled her sails leaves as quickly as it came, her body deflating, "…chance…"

I lower my gaze and lean against the wall as I finally hear the footsteps getting close. As she turns on the corner, sporting a scowl, she blinks upon seeing me. I turn to her, silently walking up to where she stood before pointing at the door with the boat drawn over it.

"This is the bathroom, right?" I ask monotonously.

She seemed confused at first before suddenly glaring at me, "You're always in the right place when listening in on other people's conversations, aren't you!? How much did you hear this time?"

I briefly study her expression. She's too angry. She won't believe me if I tried to pull a bluff on her. Whatever she talked about with the person on the other side of the phone really set her off.

I only stare at her blankly, "I wasn't here that long."

"You were totally leaning on that wall just now! How much did you hear!?" Growled Suou indignantly.

"Just the end," I reply honestly.

Suou drops her gaze and mutters, "Why does everyone take me for an idiot…?"

Everyone? Does that mean that whatever she thinks I did happens more than just occasionally? Well, it was the truth whether she believes me or not. I admitted that I listened in and that it was only to the final portion. Can't really do anything more than that.

"Well?" She raises her gaze and glares daggers at me.

"…'Well', what?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She practically demands, impatience leaking from her tone. Good grief, woman.

"…It's none of my business," I respond sincerely after a few moments.

"You…" She momentarily blinks in surprise, but her frustrated expression is quick to return, "Is that it? That's all you have!?"

"There's nothing more for me to say," I state simply. There really wasn't, I had no business bringing it up anymore.

Suou grits her teeth, "You're impossible!" She gives me her back as she turns around, but gazes at me over her shoulder, "If you're already done with the breakfast, you can leave. It just looks like you're having a bad time here, so I won't make you stay if you don't want to."

I see…

I don't visibly react to her sudden outburst. Her glare momentarily intensifies, and she storms off afterwards.

"Thank you for your hospitality," I say to her calmly. I briefly hear her footsteps stop, but this time I'm the one who walks away.

…

It seems there's more to Suou Mikoto than I first anticipated. The fact that she bitterly threw the line 'Everyone takes me for an idiot!' should be enough to tell that whatever happened went past any casual teasing she's had to endure. This most likely has to do with what she was whining about in that park when I met her. But it's what she said last that sticks with me the most.

To have lost before even having a chance to try, huh…?

In my own my case, I tried hard, yet I lost anyway. Not just referring to 'love matters,' of course, those never actually existed for me in the first place, but for things in general. I guess I can relate to her somewhat.

So even tomboys like Suou Mikoto are sensitive when it comes to romantic matters. I should have figured when we first met, no, that's not right… I had noticed it, but I simply wrote it off as pointless high school romance. It might have been more than that considering how hurt she was, only deep pain can cause someone to lash out to people. I know that all too well.

As strong as she seems to act, even Suou Mikoto is weak against the evils of romance. I don't know what happened, but whoever she liked played her dirty. Can't tell if it was intended but it happened anyway.

If I remember correctly, whoever was on the phone, expected her to join them in outings with other people. She says she 'lost her chance', so she wasn't rejected… Then what other…?

Ah.

When she said that she lost her chance, that implies that the person she wanted to confess to was no longer available, and it might have been a recent development as well since she seemed to still be hurting from it. And these get-togethers she finds herself being invited to most likely include the fellow she pined for and she probably finds it too painful to keep going along.

Though it should be said that there's nothing concrete about this theory for me to confirm it, and I won't regard it as anything more than a wild assumption.

Her mother admitted that she seemed pained lately, but doesn't seem to know why. I suppose that means Suou doesn't want to talk about it. She's probably putting on a facade, pretending everything is fine with them. Why? I'm not entirely sure, but seeing how her younger siblings look up to her… It reminds me of what I would do back then… She doesn't want to break the illusion of a 'strong Onee-chan' for them, same as how I was always 'Onii-chan' for Komachi when she was younger. Now I'm more of a 'Gomi-chan'.

Now the thing with people apparently seeing her like she's stupid might just be her anger talking, but that's only if I base it off what happened just now. I told her the truth and yet she was adamant that I was keeping something from her and thought she was stupid enough to successfully lie to her about it. Could be, but this could also be just an isolated incident with a person she barely knows. Who knows how other people treat her?

So I wonder… Where do things go from here? Our acquaintanceship was probably grinded to a halt because of this. And it would be presumptuous of me to really do anything when she already said that I should leave. And… I'm not so forthcoming as to be able to just outright talk to her. Angry or not, I'm sensitive enough to know when my presence isn't desired. If she doesn't want me around, then I won't overextend my welcome.

I open the door before me to reveal the bathroom. I stand there for few seconds.

Still… I can't help but feel pity towards Suou, though I'm sure it's probably the last thing she wants from me.

I shake my head with a sigh and enter the room.

 **7-5**

"Dere ya are! Ya disappeared a while ago. Where ya been?"

I glance at Kazama, who still sat by the table with the others.

"Sorry," I respond, my tone loud enough for everyone in the dining room to hear. Then I direct my attention to those who hold the authority in the house, Suou's parents, "I'm afraid I have to leave. Thank you for receiving me in your home. The breakfast was great."

They look startled at my words of farewell, and I wish I had another way to show my gratitude, but I can't really think of anything else. I'm not really good at this sort of thing. Showing appreciation or gratefulness that is.

The woman stands on her feet and approaches me, "So soon? But you haven't even had the chance to finish your meal…" She bit her lip and lets out a forced smile which appears more as a grimace, "Maybe we weren't good hosts after all."

I blink, recalling what she told me before heading to the bathroom. I can easily tell that she's aware of the… 'different' way this family acts, thus making her conclude that such is the reason for my sudden departure. I suppose she's close to the truth, but this is not actually their fault. In fact, saying _anyone_ was at fault is too harsh.

If Suou prefers me to leave, then I will. There's nothing more to it.

And so I close my eyes and bow my head respectfully towards Suou's mother, and then to the rest, "No, it's not that, you were all kind and welcoming. I did enjoy myself. I'm sorry for the early departure, but the food was indeed great."

"Hehe…" Suou's father sheepishly scratches the back of his head, "I bet Mikoto did something to scare you off. That girl…" But then he grins, "You know how women are, hahaha!"

I raise an eyebrow before the man became the focus of two deadly glares, courtesy of both his wife and Kazama. Scary! Those two are scary!

"Dohahaha! You're digging your own grave, old man!" The guy called Tetsu jokes, patting his back as Suou's father tenses. I just hope you don't get killed after I leave, Suou-san. I know how scary women can be… Geh, I can't help but shudder at that.

"Hey, ya, we just had breakfast, why're ya leavin' so fast?" Kazama folds her arms over her chest.

"There are other matters I need to attend to today. I didn't plan to stay long," I respond honestly, and bow at all of them. "In any case, thanks again for receiving me in your home. I will take my leave."

And as I say those final words, I hear some steps in the corridor. It was Suou, looking uncharacteristically withdrawn, but I expected as much after what happened some moments ago. Anger burns hot, and it leaves just as quickly. I briefly glance at her as she silently enters the room before focusing on the group as a whole.

"Well, if you have stuff to do, then it can't be helped, Hikigaya," Says Suou's father. "Be sure to pay us a visit again. Any good friend of Mikoto will always be welcomed!"

I notice Suou flinching at his words, only her mother and Kazama noticing that reaction. We were never friends, and right now, we're far from even being acquaintances. Things have become complicated, and whatever progress I made was now hindered. I suppose I'll have to ask Harima what he knows about her seeing how she's a friend of the Tsukamoto sisters. I just hope he doesn't overthink things.

Right now Suou needs to reflect and decide what to do about her problem, and she needs space to do so. Hopefully, she has someone she can share her afflictions with; the sooner she recovers, the sooner I can attempt interacting with her again. They say a good ear actually helps in this sort of situation… but I take this as word-of-mouth. Komachi did help me out during the Student Council Elections, but I didn't want to impose on her too often. She had her own worries to think about.

"Thank you, should the chance come, I'll see if I can," I nod my head. Then, I send Suou a short glance, saying, "Thanks for the invitation. Now we're even."

She blinks and slowly nods her head, "…Yeah…"

With that, I walk towards the entrance. Finally outside, I close the door and let out a sigh. I take out my phone to check on the hour, idly noticing two text messages. Leaving that for later, it was just a few minutes past noon. It was still early… and just when I noticed the sun began to peak out from behind the canopy of a tree, I heard some movement behind me.

"Hey… Wait a second…"

I figured I'd be caught before I managed to leave. I contained the urge to sigh, I've been doing that a lot since getting here it seemed. I found myself turning towards the voice, being met with the stare of Suou. Was there more to say?

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Song 04**

* * *

Her gaze stayed steady, but she didn't utter a word to break the silence.

I do the same. It was heavy, and awkward, but I continued to wait patiently for her to say something. I could tell that it was getting to her as well, but still, she didn't… couldn't… say a thing.

Her expression weakened slightly, changing every so often. First she expressed guilt, then uncertainty, then she sulked, and finally she went back to her unsteady gaze. A few moments passed as I watched the changes of her expressions.

For some reason, I patiently awaited her. Any other person, and I would have gotten fed up. I suppose I could say it was my sympathy for her that helped in this situation.

But, it doesn't look like she'll say anything at this rate. I can see tell-tale signs of resignation on her features, she was about to give up on whatever she came here to do. Hah… Might as well throw her a lifeline.

"…Did you need something?" I offer, finally.

Her wavering composure seems to finally break at my inquiry. She heaves out a heavy sigh, as if relieved that the silence that's been weighing down the atmosphere has finally been lifted. Suou's eyes dart away from me and I catch her wringing her hands in nervousness.

"Er… Well, I don't want you to leave on such a sour note…" She meets my gaze briefly before finding something of interest at the base of her feet.

I look on in silence for some seconds, not offering any reaction. The sound of nature surrounded us, the chirp of some birds coming from an unknown direction as wind howled slightly. Oh dear, it seems that now that I've started, might as well see how far this goes.

"I see…" Hands in my pockets, I close my eyes, "Don't get so worked up about it. It's fine, I really do have other matters to get back to."

She blinks, yet drops her gaze again, "…I know it's not. I basically threw you out of the house… I'm… I'm sorry."

I stare at her blankly before I rub the back of my head, "Don't start with that now. I said it's fine. You probably had your reasons for being…" I deliberately avert my eyes, adding a hint of mockery to my voice, "… a crappy host. I don't have any right to question it."

She reddens at that, slightly surprised, "J-jerk!" And then releases a sigh, "But you're right. I haven't been a good host. I took my anger out on you while my problems had nothing to do with you… even if someone used their dead-fish eyes for eavesdropping."

I could do without that pointed insult, thanks.

"I wasn't," I respond flatly. And that was uncalled for, it's not even how that works. How can my eyes listen in on someone? Wait don't answer that. I might just cry if you can actually come up with something.

"You were!" She shoots back and I roll my eyes.

"I totes was," I say with an exaggerated tone, "Is that enough for you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Suou deadpans, "You just want to get out of this, don't you?"

"Who knows?"

"Jerk," She says, but I can detect amusement in her tone. And the smile she was trying to suppress was a dead give away.

And right there comes my turn to cock an eyebrow as I found myself being observed by her, silence reigning the area with the exception of a car passing by this street. Putting her hands behind her, intertwined, she lets a small smile adorn her features, startling me.

"What?"

Her smile widens, "Nothing… but… thanks for cheering me up," She grins then as she tilts her head, the action so cute that I couldn't help becoming apprehensive.

Looking away, I respond, "I didn't do anything."

"You may say so, but for some reason, it's… interesting to talk with you," She says while I manage to regain my composure. "So… no hard feelings…?"

Huh… Deja vu…

"You didn't have to worry about that anyway," I respond.

"Then… do you still have to go?" I raise my eyebrows, "I mean, you said you had some matters to attend…" She scratches her cheek, giving a few steps forward, yet her eyes were directed elsewhere. "I kind of thought that you were lying so you'd have an excuse to leave."

Was that so easy to tell? Well, I honestly expected she'd reach that conclusion anyway.

"It wasn't really a lie, but it isn't all that urgent either," I look up, to the sky. "Either way, I can't really go back now after saying all that to your family. So, yeah, I should probably leave."

I notice the guilty expression coming back to her when she blinks, "What are you gonna do now?"

"Head back home," I shrug my shoulders, I had nothing else left to do except wait for Deviluke.

"…I see…" And once more she looks hesitant to speak. I can only wait… again… for her to make up her mind. Fortunately, it didn't take her too long this time, "Say…" She starts slowly, and I gaze at her curiously as she looks embarrassed. Stop it! "…Can I tag along?"

What…?

"What do you mean…?" I say uncertainly. Geez… that came out of nowhere.

She drops her gaze, but I could still see her cheeks getting redder. However, when she lifted her

gaze, her cheerful demeanour came back as a wide grin was spread from side to side.

Resting her hands on her hip, she replied easily, " I mean that I want to go to your house too. Why are you making me say this kind of embarrassing thing when you know well what I mean?"

I widen my eyes briefly, my countenance shaken for a bit before I calm myself, "Are you serious?"

Suou frowns slightly, "Of course I am. You came here, so it's natural that I should go there too, right?"

What kind of logic is that? It doesn't make any sense at all.

"Aren't you going a bit too fast?" I explain, my tone dry.

She approaches, standing in front of me, "It's not like I'm making any advances on you, right?"

"That's not the point, idiot," I growl, facepalming. "We met just recently. People don't bring other people to their house after just meeting."

Suou tilts her head, slightly confused, "But I did, no? And we know each other well enough already. I don't see why this should be a problem."

She's quite adamant, isn't she? Even saying something as crazy as us knowing each other already.

I scratch the back of my head, "You aren't going to take 'No' for an answer, right?"

"Exactly!" She pats my left shoulder with a jolly smile, "See? You're getting a hang of me already!"

Really… this woman is…

I should be content as the progress I apparently lost had returned, and with force, allowing me to advance, but… this is going too fast for me to handle well. I'm slightly reminded of Deviluke's insistence to being close to me, though this isn't in the same league, as that matter includes this unknown feeling called 'love'. Suou's looking for a new companion, that much is clear. And that amicable and easy-going personality of hers naturally allows her to do it, but when it comes to me…

Making friends does not come naturally, I'm much too cynical. And I'm constantly reminded that my 'trashy' personality is not worth the trouble for normal people.

 _And_ I have two problems to deal with, should Suou visit the Hikigaya Residence.

Belldandy and Deviluke. Well, I say two problems, but it's mostly the one. The latter of the two in particular.

While I can explain to Suou that those two are residing in my home due to some family-related matters, Deviluke's clinginess will definitely make things awkward for her if she came over.

And because of it, she might think of me as some sort of sleazy casanova which would damage the already strained image she had of me. Gah… This is becoming too much trouble.

Wait, weren't they planning to go out with my parents to get some cell phones? Yeah, that's what they said but I'm not sure if that means that they won't be home right now. So while them not being around might be a breather for me, two hormonal teenagers being alone together in a home is…

I shivered. That's a big no-no.

"It's a bit cramped at my house," I immediately pipe up, "We have some family friends staying with us at the moment." It was mostly true, what I said. "I don't really think that's a good idea right now."

A tick mark appeared on her head, "You just don't want me to go, do you? You're probably hiding something." She retorts, making a huff. "Maybe you're scared of me finding your dirty magazines!"

"Oi, oi. Who do you take me for, woman?" Grunting, I narrow my gaze, "It's not like you'll be entering my room, even if I do invite you over."

She blinks, and starts blushing, having just realized what she said, "Y-yeah…" And then blinks, "Hold on a minute. You totally admitted to having dirty magazines in your room!"

Whoops… I focused so much on the aspect of her being in my room, that I forgot to defend my dignity. Well, there's no way I'll let anyone in now, considering the amount of questionable stuff I have in my closet. Wait, why haven't I got rid of all it yet?

…I suppose that it continues to slip from my mind with so much stuff happening on a daily basis. I swear I will do it once I get home today! Then again, if Suou comes… no, she can't.

"Whatever, my house is unavailable for the time being," I pocket my hands, "If you're so adamant about visiting it, I can arrange it… once my house is more free."

She makes a humming sound, not really convinced, "Then let's just hang out. I don't have much to do today, and you're a good distraction."

Is that all I serve as?

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the upcoming exams?" I question, trying to prevent a possible incident.

"Nah," She waves a hand dismissively with a grin. "I'll be fine, Hikigaya. So, what do you say?"

Such confidence…

"I'm not the best company," She rolls her eyes at my excuse, but I continue anyway, "You should ask one of your friends."

"I'm asking one right now," Suou casually responds.

I become startled, for her tone conveyed a security that almost made me believe her, but how could I? We barely know each other. I could even count the very few hours we've seen each other's faces on one hand. What does 'friend' mean in that head of hers?

Friends…? Me and her…?

Of course not.

"We're no-"

"Ah, just shut up," She growls, interrupting me, and I blink. "Stop being a jerk and let me come with you."

I stare at her in disbelief, and all I could do now was to relent, given that she's demanding it. I don't have the mindset to keep arguing anymore. In any case, I guess I'll use this chance to get to know her. Goodbye, my peaceful Sunday.

"Fine…" I finally accept and she nods to herself.

"Good. Let me take a quick shower and change," She grins, "You won't come in to wait, right?"

I shake my head, "I'll just wait out here."

"Sure, but don't you try and leave, or I'll kick your butt all the way to hell!" She winks at me, "You hear?"

"Loud and clear," I retort. "What about Kazama?"

"I don't think she'll be coming since she's replacing her father as a teacher in her dojo," The bluehead explains, "Some stuff happened to him, so he can't do it right now. She'll probably have to leave soon."

"I see…"

I'm relieved to know that she won't come along. Dealing with the two at the same time might actually kill me. As they are close friends, I'll be able to speak with that monst- I mean woman… later on… stupid game… forcing me to talk to this sort of person.

"I won't take long," Suou winks at me.

I deadpan, "Alright."

That said, Suou enters her house. I release a deep sigh once she's gone.

She's a character, that woman. Suou Mikoto, huh?

…It surprised me. How quickly she wants to move along our acquaintanceship. First she invites me over for breakfast, then she tries to go to my own home, and finally she 'compromises' by proposing an outing between the two of us. Obviously, I didn't expect such a turn of events.

And then she went ahead and called me a friend. It's plain ridiculous, we weren't anywhere close to being anything other than familiar strangers. Whatever I knew about her was only because I was at the 'right' place at the 'right' time, she didn't tell me about her situation. And she knows nothing about me either.

Hah… What a headache… And now I have to stand in the sun…

Perfect…

 **7-6**

"Say… wanna hit the arcade?"

I turn to see the place, mentioned by the girl who was accompanying me. Said girl sported casual clothing, a blue and white striped, long-sleeve top along with blue jeans and dark blue sneakers. It was nothing flashy, but she did look quite good.

Hold on, Hachiman. Focus.

"Uh, sure. I haven't been to one in a long while, so don't expect much from me here."

She looks at me flatly, "Don't be a spoilsport… Well, I'm not used to playing video games either, so we'll be even." Already heading inside, she motions her head for me to follow, "C'mon, let's go."

"Hai, hai…" I follow and enter the arcade. There were few people around, and most were kids. There were pinball machines, air hockey tables, merchandisers, some shooting games, dance arcade machines and even pachinko machines. It was quite a selection we've got here.

Suou grinned and looked around like an excited child, "What should we start with?"

"First things first, do you have any game tokens?" I inquire and she shakes her head, "I figured… We should get some beforehand."

"Oh! I'll take care of that!" She pats my back as she walks to the counter.

Has she ever been to an arcade before? Well, whatever the case, I might as well check the messages that I had yet to read. I was too lazy to check them as I waited for Suou. Taking out my phone I start to open the first one, who was from the ever teasing idiot, **Usui Takumi**.

\- Don't you think this is absolutely adorable, Hikigaya?

I blink as there was a picture attached to it. Scrolling down I come to see the image completely, making me raise an eyebrow. A sudden desire to laugh tries to climb its way out, but I suppress it. The photo was a bit blurred in places as if taken mid run, but that did nothing to disguise the star of the picture, Harima, who was unexpectedly sporting some ridiculous-looking pink shorts. He looked enraged and it seemed he was chasing the one who took this photo, who was obviously Usui. So that bet was actually valid?

Of course it was. I don't think Usui would miss the chance of messing with the delinquent. Well, that picture certainly looks funny, and the most humorous part is Harima's face. He must have been so embarrassed, which I'm sure has doubled since obtaining the knowledge of photographic evidence existing. He probably sent it to the other guys too.

I almost feel bad for the delinquent. Almost.

I look up from my phone for a moment and I see Suou being badgered by some younger kid. They're pointing at the dance revolution machine. Heh, looks like the little girl wants her to join them. It's not really surprising since, as opposed to me, Suou has a much more approachable aura than I do. Still, it's a mildly entertaining sight to see.

I raise an amused eyebrow when she glances at me for help. I only smirk back at her, I'm not going to help you after how you and Kazama messed with me, you knoooow~

I feel my heart skip a beat in fright when she tries to point at me for the younger girl to notice my presence. In great speed, I turn around and look distracted by some other kid playing football. I feel a glare levelled at the back of my head which tells me that I succeeded in avoiding notice and potentially being dragged along. As the feeling gradually disappears, I take a slow glance back to see if they were still there. I chuckle softly when I see that Suou was dragged off to play with the small girl and her group of friends.

In the meantime, I take a sit and check the other message, it's from Miura.

\- Sure, sure… Good morning by the way, Hikio. I hate that the midterm exams coming up after this week! Like, I totally hate them! (≧Д≦) I wanted to go out with you today… but I should get a headstart and start studying… (;¬_¬) Well, it can't be helped. Have a great day, Hikio!

Argh… the cuteness of this girl is unbelievable. It's relieving(?) that her messages never fail to amuse. I briefly think back to Shiromeguri… And I feel my previous amusement practically diminish to neutrality. Geez… I hope Deviluke figures out how to solve my lack of emotions with her.

I glance back up to look at my companion. Looks like the group of children were competing with her in the dancing game. Wait, are they tagging each other in mid-dance? What is she, a raid boss?

Anyway, I should text Miura back. Don't want her getting mad at me.

* Thanks. Do your best.

I really didn't have a right to tell her that when I didn't have the need to study so resolutely myself. But she didn't need to know that.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Picture 02**

* * *

"What's that?" I almost jump, raising my head at the sudden voice, "Texting your girlfriend?" Suou is looking on with an intrigued, yet morbid expression, covering half of her face with a hand. Oi, what's that for? And how is it that you don't look even remotely tired?

I click my tongue, "Why do you look so surprised at the possibility?"

"Who knows?" She giggles.

"Tss…" I pocket my phone before adding. "I'm a male of high quality, ripe for the picking. Though that still isn't the case."

Suou waves a hand, feigning disinterest, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

So quick to wave off my self proclamation. You wound me. And where did your little friends run off to?

"Mikoto Onee-san! Come on!"

We both look back to see that the kids were ready to dance against her again.

"Looks like they got their second wind," I point out the obvious with a smug tone.

"Quiet you," She growls before stomping off towards them. She shouts at me over her shoulder. "You better have something good planned when I get back!"

"Hai, hai." I say casually.

I watch them engage in Round 2. The kids were still the underdogs, but they were much more coordinated this time. Before, they would sacrifice a few points when they would tag one another in. This time, they were ready to immediately jump in once the other player needed to take a small break.

Honestly, the competition was a sight to see. I notice how I wasn't the only one watching it now, there was an actual crowd that was starting to form. How intense.

Once I lost my view because of the growing audience, I walk towards the counter to buy my companion a drink. If Isshiki were around, she'd say that I scored some points for that. Then she'd say that because it was _me_ doing it, I'd lose points and it'd mitigate whatever I gained. And because I wasn't participating in the game, she'd put me in the negatives.

Heh, I'm sure Isshiki would scold me for not taking this seriously. But my response to her would be that this is strictly not a date, nor did it even count as a practice date. Then she would probably pout at me and tell me how much I lacked in tact and charm. If she were here, she'd probably try and get me to lose to her on purpose too because ' _That's what the man should do on a date, you knoooow?'_

But I'd be sure to keep that sly fox far away from the air hockey stations… Memories of the ping pong table and her skirt are infuriating ones indeed…

"Hey, did you think of- Whoa," She starts but looks at me in surprise, "You okay?"

"Huh?" I blink at both her sudden arrival and her question. Looks like I was so focused on my internal monologuing that I didn't notice the game had ended. I surely need to heighten my Hikki-senses, they've dulled drastically in this world. Offhandedly, I notice the projected scores on the screen. Somehow, even outnumbered, Suou managed to pull of a victory.

"No, well, you look a little nostalgic or something," She says curiously.

"It's nothing," I say immediately, before adding, "I was just remembering something from the past."

Or would it be future? Since Isshiki's pretend dates didn't start until la- No, I'm just going to get a headache if I start thinking about the semantics.

"Oh? What about?" She tilts her head with a casual smile. I'm tempted to repeat 'It's nothing.' But I know that would be counterproductive of me. Although, Isshiki also advised me that girls don't like it when you talk about other females. Hah… Talk about a rock in a hard place.

Well, when in doubt…

"I was remembering times when I brought my younger sister to places like this."

Bring up the imouto.

"You have a younger sister?" She asks with an undertone of disbelief.

Somehow I can tell by her tone that what she actually meant was, " _Your parents took another shot even after seeing how much trouble you were?"_

Honestly, how rude…

"Yeah, she's a little over two years younger than me."

This seems to pique her interest and I'm left wondering if I've stepped into a conversation I didn't want to partake in. Her expression turns thoughtful, as if she's listing different possible questions to throw at me.

"So, do you have any other siblings?" She decides on that first, but I can tell there's more. Though the innocent enough question does nothing to allude to what may follow.

"No, just us two." I answer her.

"Hmm," She hums innocently, "You must be close then, no?"

"We are…" I nod easily enough. Where is she going with this?

"What's it like at your house?" And there it was. That's what she wanted to learn. Oh dear, she sure was stubborn about wanting to come to my house.

"As much as you can expect from a middle-class household," I vaguely respond before offering her the drink I bought her, "Here."

She loses the mischievous gleam in her eye for the moment as she takes in my sudden gift. Her eyes widen just a bit before she hesitantly takes it.

"T-thanks," Her cheeks had reddened slightly.

"It's nothing," I scratch the back of my head and promptly change the topic, "Do you want to try the air hockey table?"

Maybe she'll get lost in the game and stop worrying about my home life. One could only hope.

"Sure!" She grins at me. Well, that's promising enough at least. We walk towards one of the empty tables.

I stare at her from across the table, she's got the striker poised at the ready seemingly tense with anticipation. Wait, isn't this just a casual game? Why do you look so pumped up?

I'm the opposite of her. My stance is relaxed, I wasn't declaring war here, you know? I wanted to say as much, but her gaze was telling me how much of a bad idea that was. Scary…

"First to five?" She questions with a smirk.

The unease is setting in. What on Earth did I get myself into here?

Before I can even utter out a word of consent, she flinges the puck across the table with inhuman force.

"Die!" And the puck zooms across the table and into the goal without a fight.

In the meantime I'm getting a major sense of dejavu, didn't this happen before? Do all girls wish death on their male companions whenever they play these kind of games? Or is this something strictly to do with me? Either option just serves to depress me. And I'm honestly inclined to say it was the latter…

"Haha!" She laughs, "My score!"

She's her father's daughter alright…

"Right…" I don't argue against her warped logic, "Is it my turn to serve?"

"Go ahead!" She grins at me with a cocky smirk. I sigh, and serve the puck with nowhere near the same amount of power. Don't worry Puck-san! I respect you!

My companion felt otherwise.

"Take this!" And she slams her striker against the puck with her monstrous strength again. I don't even attempt to return it and let it score. I sigh at that. Is this going to be a regular thing?

"Ehh…"

"That's two!" She laughs, "Come on! Where's your fighting spirit? Don't you wanna win?"

What am I, a samurai? There's no need for Bushido Spirit for a simple game of air hockey. Still, that smug tone of hers is kind of pissing me off.

"Whatever," I tell her, "It's your serve."

"Say, how 'bout we make things interesting?" She suddenly asks right as she's about to serve.

"Interesting?" I echo, and inevitably, I feel unease set in again. With the talk of fighting spirit, she's not going to say whoever loses has to commit seppuku, right?

"Whoever wins gets to ask the loser whatever they want?"

Oi, what kind of reward is that? It's completely unfair to say that when you have the lead.

She takes my silence as an affirmative and smirks in response, sure of an easy victory. I feel a trace of defiance run through me. Even if I don't approve of the prize, that doesn't mean I'm going to lay down and accept my fate.

She doesn't randomly shout nonsense this time, but her serve contains the same amount of strength as always. At least she's consistent. I'm prepared and combat the shot easily, using her momentum against her and bounce it off the walls. She hadn't been prepared for my return, and failed to respond to it. The puck scores easily.

"Wha? Huh?" She blinks down at her own goal. How foolish of her, Komachi would try the same as well in this game. She'd get the idea that her power shots would catch me by surprise each time and scare me from trying to hit them. I take pride in the fact that I was able to catch on and decimate her in a game until she cried.

…

What's with today and all the senses of dejavus?

Her baffled expression is quickly replaced with a calculating one. The change is sudden and quite alarming. Is she getting serious? Was she not already, before?

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Song 05**

* * *

And so begins the back and forth. It's a tough fight, what she is in strength, I am in dexterity. She throws pure power to her shots, but it's straightforward which allows me to fight back. I can't hope to compete with her in might, nor do I want to. Each shot that she hits, I counter with shots that force her to reach for the puck.

But still, her reactive ability is nothing to scoff at. She can respond to a majority of my trickshots, but cannot apply them herself. Either she's that straight forward, or knows that she shouldn't try to compete with my tactics. I'm a master of underhandedness after all.

As the puck continues to fly, the score is currently two to three, in my favor. I observe her expression growing more and more uneasy with every point that's awarded to me. I wonder why that is.

I hear the telltale sound of a goal being made, taking in her little hiss of victory as she brings the score to a tie. It's my serve by this point, so I line up to angle my shot. The puck ricochets against the wall and I watch as her eyes eagerly follow its trajectory, readying for her countering shot. As we continue to combat each other's strikes, I take advantage of her extended limb and watch on as the puck sinks into the goal.

Another point for me. One more left until my win.

Her grip on the striker tightens, as do the features of her face. The concern is ever growing it would seem, and that idea is only strengthened by the power she wields behind her last hits. I can only come to one obvious conclusion from this. She's afraid I'll delve into the matter that I overheard earlier at her home and I'll use my question for that.

Really, do I seem that tactless?

In my brief distraction, my serve is much too lackadaisical and she takes full advantage of it. I'm unable to respond to it and she manages to tie the game again. Though she doesn't celebrate, if anything she looks more relieved than anything else. I frown at that. Between the both of us, the aspect of being asked a question isn't as terrifying to me. Sure I'd rather avoid it, but I'm not going to have a emotional crisis about her obviously asking about my personal life.

Well, this is the moment of truth I suppose. To beat her and watch her implode over my potential question, or let her win and soothe her worries? The answer was clear.

I'm no sadist after all.

I know I can't simply give her two points in a row so easily, though. Suou's pride would never allow her to accept that, she would immediately assume I let her win. I already got lucky and managed to accidentally lose my lead. If it 'happens' again, she'll most likely suspect that I threw the game. Which won't be far from the truth, but, I shouldn't be so obvious about it. So, how to go about this discreetly?

I don't have much control over the situation, given that it's her serve, so I guess I'll have to rely on some quick thinking. She grips the puck tightly between her fingers, a deep breath causes her shoulders to rise and fall as she exhales. The pressure's really getting to her, huh?

She strikes, sending it soaring straight across the table towards me, reflexes have my hand at the front of my goal reading to counter, but I cringe as the puck deflects off of my striker. The momentum sends it straight back at Suou, and my heart drops into my stomach for a second as I watch it hit off the side of the goal, just barely missing. Before I can even let out a sigh of relief, the puck whizzes straight back at me. Squeezing past my hand and into the little opening I unintentionally left in my surprise, securing her win. She blinks and I blink in return.

Well, that was anticlimactic. Figures that I'd wind up embarrassing myself by accidentally scoring in my own goal… But at least the most desirable result came through.

After a moment of stunned silence, Suou bursts out laughing. Soon, she's in hysterics over something that's not even that funny. So I can only assume the relief of winning is adding to her emotional outburst. Geez, quiet down… Now we have the attention of everyone around…

After getting herself together, she wipes a stray tear, a smile plastered across her face.

"That's my win!" She grins at me.

"Looks like," I can't help but find an end of my lips slightly cocking upwards in good humor.

At this her expression turns a bit sly, I know what comes next.

"So, now I get to ask you anything I want," Her tone is smug, and I'm a little surprised at how easily she recovered from her earlier anxiety. She seems to ponder her options for a moment before her gaze returns to me.

"What are your parents like?" She asks lightly.

Huh, what a mellow question. I would have pinned her to ask something a bit more personal. But who am I to complain?

Though I suppose she really dodged a bullet earlier by winning the game. So since she doesn't have to delve into anything she doesn't want to talk about, perhaps she's showing me the same courtesy. I can only assume…

"They're corporate slaves," I answer without a thought. Her smile twists into disbelief before she levels me with a deadpan expression.

"Should a son really be talking about his parents that way…?" I almost chuckled at her naive question.

"You should see what they have to say about me, especially without a foundation to base it off of," I shrug my shoulders.

She gives me this grossed out look. Hey now, I wasn't lying. The things they say and assume about me are horrible enough to make me cry if I were a weaker person. Either way, I can also see dissatisfaction in her eyes. Hah… might as well get this over with.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"What they're like!" She hollers, "What's your mom like as a person? And your dad! And how they, er…"

"… _led you to being you."_ I think is what she wanted to ask last. I'm not offended in the least, but I still raise an eyebrow at how discourteous she was about to be.

"My mother's scary," I begin, "She's the pragmatic type but she has a soft spot for my sister." I finish simply.

Suou blinks but then nods in understanding, lifting her drink to her mouth as she waits for me to carry on. My gaze latches on to the way her lips wraps around the rim of the bottle… er, what am I doing? I cough, trying to clear my throat and my mind as the thought of Suou being enticing unexpectedly pops in.

Get out of the gutter, you filthy mind of mine…

"As for my father…" I cringe internally a bit as I attempt to think on how to describe the creepy old man in a way that isn't so… Wait, what do I care? "He's a shameless daughter-con."

That gets her attention. She almost spit takes, I'm thankful for her restraint because I would have been the one who got sprayed.

"W-what?" She chokes out.

"Komachi's his favorite, and he doesn't hide it," I explain to her without missing a beat. "At all…"

"So… Komachi-chan's the favorite in the house?" She tilts her head.

"Ah, no actually. That's Kamakura, but she's a close second."

"Eh?" She blinks at the random name.

"He's our cat." I simply say.

And as I expected, silence follows as she looks at me blankly. I keep my expression unwavering, if only to drive home the notion that I was being completely serious here. Despite my best efforts, she still asks in utter disbelief.

"Are you kidding?"

"Not at all," I respond easily, "That's how the Hikigaya hierarchy goes. Kamakura, Komachi, Kaa-san…" I shrug, I think she's got the gist of it, "You can guess who's at the bottom."

And the silence makes its return. A sudden chuckle breaks the oddly heavy atmosphere as she tilts her head to the side in wonder.

"Really?" Her grin widens, and I can tell she's trying to suppress her laughter.

"Well, my old man and I are constantly competing for the title of 'Household Outsider,' but I'm slightly ahead since he's one of the two providers." I shrug.

This time she struggles even more at reigning in her giggles. Oi, oi… I know you're trying to be considerate by not making me feel so bad about it, but that's just my cruel reality, you know? You're not even trying to hide your amused expression. "Hehe, what's up with that? How can you say that so casually? And I thought my family was weird…"

Hey now, no need to be so… Well, she's actually right… But hey, you're the one that called your family weird. Don't get mad at me for using that against you at any point.

"Tch," I click my tongue and pipe up, "At least that keeps my parents from setting me up with potential dates."

Though my words have a wider repercussion as a strange notion gets caught in my head. Would my parents ever do something like that to Komachi? The idea is glaring and doesn't rid itself until I'm reminded of my daughter-obsessed father. The old man would never allow that to happen… probably his only 'redeeming quality.'

I watch as she balks at my statement. Her mouth opening and closing as embarrassment settles on her face. She huffs finally and gives me her back in stubborn retaliation, though I can see her burning face when she sends me an over-the-shoulder glare. Hohh… you should have expected me to do that after witnessing how your father stuck his nose in your dating life, right?

Wait… But they offered me to take their daughter as well and… We're here… Together… More importantly, alone… Like as if on a date…

Ack, I really shot myself in the foot here. Oh dear me, how embarrassing! I want to crawl into a hole and die right now!

I cough into my hand, "Let's just… Try something else…"

"Y-yeah," She mutters grumpily. And so we walk towards the arcade portion. The silence between us is stifling.

Awkwardness. Thy name is Hachiman…

 **7-7**

Things gradually got less awkward between us as we played the arcade games. And before we knew it, there was a casual atmosphere between the two of us once again. I also managed to learn that Suou was naturally competitive, very competitive. She said she wasn't one for video games, but her surprising skills were high enough to give me plenty of trouble.

Luckily for me, she didn't put up a wager again after the air hockey debacle. But she really took advantage of the bragging rights whenever she managed to win. I was much more dignified during my occasional victories. I only sported a smirk that infuriated her every time.

All in all, I can safely say that Suou was enjoying herself. Whatever had soured her mood earlier this morning seemed to no longer be bothering her. That was fine then, wasn't it? I guess I can admit that I was also satisfied. I mean, I would much rather prefer to have lazed around at home while waiting for Deviluke's device, but this wasn't too terrible.

I take a small sip of another drink I bought for myself. I was idly listening to Suou happily recall the last video game we played together. Unsurprisingly, it had been a fighting game. Though I couldn't help but find one of the female characters available eerily familiar… But I was probably just overthinking it…

"I'm telling you! I don't play video games," She grins at me as we exited the building. We had spent over an hour there, and the sun was still going strong, "I didn't know how I did that combo."

"You caught on fairly quickly after first using it," I point out without any real bite in my tone.

What I also found out about Suou's natural ability at video games, was that she was a spammer as well. In the first round of our last game, she 'discovered' a combo and was quick to apply it for a cheap win. It was very tricky for me to earn my eventual tie, and honestly I felt slightly aggravated instead of smug when I finally won the tiebreaker. However, her good-natured grin did allow me to respond with an amused chuckle.

"Well, yeah!" She laughs, "You didn't take it easy on me at all!"

"Of course not," I scoff, "I would've lost if I had."

"I didn't take you as the competitive type," I hear her tease.

"I'm not," I shrug in response.

She chortles at that, and I only look on with a raised eyebrow. I follow her lead as she begins to walk off in a particular direction. Wonder what she has planned now? As we continued to walk, I initially assumed there was no intended destination, but by the sure footed steps of Suou I begin to think otherwise. Before long I'm graced with the distinct crack of steel and wooden bats meeting, what I can only deduce as, baseballs. I raise my gaze to the sign indicating the batting cages and as the plan sets in, I catch the blue haired girl sending me a sly grin.

So this is what she had in mind then? I can't help but find it a bit cliché. Whenever I was bored enough to read Komachi's shoujo manga, the local batting cages were the go-to locations where the main heroine would go out with her love interest on their first or second date.

Of course, I know that this _isn't_ a date. No need for my overactive mind to draw ridiculous conclusions here which could possibly cause me to act like an idiot. Nope, no misunderstandings on my part.

I look back at my companion, who gives a not-so subtle glance at the building. What, you want me to take the lead even though you're the one who brought us here?

"…Want to hit a few rounds?" I ask dumbly. Give me a break, I'm not good at being forthcoming…

She smiles in response and nods her head, "You're on!"

"Ah, Mikoto-chan! You're here?"

The sudden exclamation draws both of our attentions towards the sound, halting our advance into the sporting establishment. I spot two girls, one of the two seemingly of the same age as us, making their way in our direction with eager expressions painted on their faces. I glance at Suou, taking in her stiff posture and finding myself wondering what has her so tense. Embarrassed to be seen with me, are we?

Can't say it's something out of the norm for others.

When they come to a stop in front of us, I take the time to fully inspect the two. The noticeably taller of the two sports long blonde hair tied into twintails, she has unusually bright amber eyes that look between the two of us curiously. There's this elegant grace about her that's odd to find in a girl our age, even while dressed in a casual white fitted blouse paired alongside a flowing floral skirt. She's highly attractive, that much is obvious.

I can say it's the polar opposite for her companion. Mostly because… well, it's a little girl… This younger dark haired girl has long locks that flow freely down her back but with small pigtails at the side of her head. Her expression shows a bit more surprise as her deep blue eyes blink back and forth between us. Trying to make sense of the situation before her most likely. As her gaze steadies on Suou, I observe her attire. She's dressed in a coral collared shirt, a light blue sweater adorned overtop, something fit for the warm breeze. Similar to the one beside her, the wind ruffles the navy skirt around her thighs, drawing attention to the white knee highs covering her lower legs.

I suspect a potential gust wind in addition to the flowy skirts spelling disaster and embarrassment for me if one passes by. Oh dear, I hope the Rom Com Gods don't look upon me for once. I may really die if I'm seen as a pervert by Suou.

I pin my gaze back to the their faces, seeing one as holding the air of sophistication while the other comes across as a bit naive. This is just purely based on first impressions though, of course.

I catch a bit of panic skim over Suou's expression for a moment as I wait for some introductions. She quickly schools her features into that of pure friendliness, sending a subtle wave to the girls in front of her before saying, "Hey! Funny running into you two here!"

The one with the black hair is the first to respond, "I know right?! We were just on our way to the library…" She sighs in exasperation, "With midterms coming up, we really need to pass them! So we need to study as much as we can!"

Why do you look so pained when saying that? And wait… She's taking midterms too? Could it be she's actually a high school student!?

"I'm pretty sure you're the main one who needs the help," Suou cruelly points out. The smaller girl looks like she's about to cry.

"Eri-chaaan!" She whines and turns to her companion for help, "Mikoto-chan is being mean to me!"

The blonde girl in question rests a hand on her hip and shuts one eye, "Isn't she right? You have horrible grades."

Good grief, such cruelty. Are all girls like this with each other? Were Yuigahama and Yukinoshita oddities and girls were actually this ruthless with one another as friends?

"WAHH!" The dark-haired girl weeps in response. I blink twice. Was it just me… or did her pigtails droop?

No one seems particularly phased by the dramatics, which only leads me to believe that it's a regular occurence between them. Suddenly, the blonde pipes in with a question directed towards Suou.

"Don't you think you should also be studying?" Her skeptical look darts between the two of us, obviously looking for an explanation of what was happening here.

This draws the attention of the previously weeping girl as she adds, "Ah! Mikoto-chan! Are we interrupting something?"

Now we've got two sets of eyes burning between us, great. And I swear I saw the smaller girl's pigtails bounce this time!

"O-oh!" Suou exclaims before stuttering out a lame response as if she just noticed my presence, "I-it's not what it looks like!"

I cough into my fist, looking to interrupt Suou's frantic explanation and avoid catching any secondhand embarrassment from her. All eyes fall on me, not that I wasn't expecting such a reaction. I just give a pointed stare to my companion. She seems to catch my drift, and nods at me in gratitude.

"I'm Hikigaya Hachiman," I introduce myself.

"R-right!" Suou continues eagerly, "This is Hikigaya! Oh and these two are some of my best friends from Yagami High," She gestures at the taller, blonde girl who looks just as uncaring as I felt, "She's Sawachika Eri! She's half British!"

Another half British person, huh? Wait, no… Usui was actually a quarter British, wasn't he? In any case, I absentmindedly nodded. So her hair was probably natural then.

Suou then gestures to the smallest of all of us.

"And I'm Tsukamoto Tenma!" She greets brightly before Suou could say anything, "Are you Mikoto-chan's boyfriend!? Ah, but Mikoto-chan! You should have worn clothes more appropriate for a date."

I'm not crazy, her pigtails really look like they're moving! Wasn't that trait only reserved to ahoges?!

"How boyish of you…" The blonde one sighs, not particularly surprised.

"I'm telling you it's not like that!" Suou snaps back, face reddening again.

Oh boy… What's with this situation I find myself? But wait… Did she say her name was **Tsukamoto Tenma**? Isn't that the girl that Harima supposedly likes? The realization serves to focus my attentions on the darker haired girl, watching on as they continue to banter.

"Oh come on, you don't have to be shy with us!" Said girl giggles conspiratorially behind her hand as she raises an eyebrow to the flustered girl at my side. So this is the one that has that delinquent bending over backwards, huh?

I find myself intrigued by Tsukamoto Tenma, a pint-sized girl with a large personality. She's quite outspoken, blatantly teasing her friend like that. Especially considering it's someone with as much terrifying power as Suou, yeah, she's definitely bold. She could probably break a teeny thing like you in half, you know? Or maybe she's just dense, that's yet to be seen. Have a little self preservation though, I did mistake you for a child after all…

I guess the earlier comments about Harima being a lolicon wasn't much of an exaggeration… Gross.

I catch the other girl, now known as Sawachika, looking at her nails and appearing completely disinterested in the conversation. Though she makes a point of catching Suou's gaze before giving me a brief glance.

"Does that mean you're no longer interested in Asou-kun?" The blond girl asks without a care, "He seemed to be the only male outside Hanai-kun that can put up with your brutish personality."

Whoa, this girl is really brutal. Are they really friends?

"We're just friends," Suou puts her hands on her hips sternly. I note that she didn't seem particularly offended by the blonde's serrated words as she did about the implications between her and this Asou character.

As they engaged in conversation again, I looked at the Suou's blonde friend more closely. She seems standoffish, **Sawachika Eri** , even more so than myself. No… that's not right, she only appeared to be. The differences between the two of us revolve around her attractive appearance that allows her to get away with such a snarky attitude without any consequences, and the fact that she _has_ a snarky attitude in first place _when_ she was attractive. Suou said she was half British, so maybe it's a cultural thing? I mean, it's a stereotype but westerners are usually portrayed as boisterous and disrespectful in the media. While it's obviously not a universal truth, there is still has to be a basis to that generalization.

I look at her even more closely, the way she carries herself indicates that she has an ego. It's not far off from how Miura carried herself back in my world, with the air of nobility. Well, seeing how she's half British and has that aura, I can assume that she comes from some amount of wealth. Yes, I'm noticing it more now. Not only does her aura mirror Miura's, but her stance reflects something I tended to see from Yukinoshita. Prim, proper, with a refinement that can only be instilled through years of strict indoctrination.

I briefly recall Harima's complaints about blonde ojous being the same, could he have been talking about her? Heh, I don't know why I'm asking. If this world's taught me anything it's that coincidences happen more often than not when it comes to meeting new people. Seriously, everyone is connected to each other.

I blink when I feel a tug at my sleeve, Suou and Sawachika were engaging in a heated argument about something I didn't have any interest in, so that left the culprit to be the elder(?) of the Tsukamoto sisters.

"Ne, Hikigaya-kun," She looked up at me with an eager expression.

"…What is it?" I ask slowly, eyebrow raised. The pigtails _did_ bounce…

She urges me to bend down to her level and for some reason I find myself obliging to her request. Must be my gentlemanly nature kicking in. Her face is so close to mine it's a little disconcerting, but I shake the feeling in favor of hearing what she had to say.

"I just wanted to lend you a hand…" She begins in a hushed tone, well I assume that was her intention but she wasn't being quite as discreet as she probably hoped, "I know Mikoto-chan can be stubborn sometimes but…"

As she's speaking I sense a fairly aggressive aura aimed directly at the two of us. I fear glancing in that direction and being met with what I know is surely the enraged glare of Suou. So I opt instead to save myself and take a cautious step back. Sorry, I'm not willing to put myself in the line of fire for you, 'Tenma-chan.' She gives me a questioning glance, but my efforts prove to be fruitful as I carefully avoid getting caught up in Suou's hand that aims to whack the back of her friend's head.

The bluenette's cheeks are flaming in either embarrassment or anger, I'd hazard a guess to both at this point. The older(?) Tsukamoto whines at the harsh punishment, while I just count my blessings that I wasn't caught in the crossfire for once. It's as I take a step back from all the commotion that I'm struck with another, equally unsettling, aura. It's unmistakably miserable and I find myself glancing around to find the source. It was almost suffocating, how thick it was. What poor pathetic creature could possibly be…?

It's then that I catch a painfully bright streak of pink out of the corner of my eye, doubling back and focusing on the odd colored pair of shorts. Those look oddly familiar…

As my eyes take in the figure adorning this strange attire a fair distance away, I'm met with the pathetic view of **Harima Kenji**. Really? Of all people to run into, it's the delinquent, sulking in the shadows of the department store a block away. He trudged along, staring straight at the ground, no doubt feeling as pitiful as he appeared. Well, he did ask for it after all. No one told him he had to make a bet.

I raised an eyebrow as I realized that he was unwittingly headed in our direction, though he'd be across the street instead of on our side.

I glance back in Suou's direction, wondering if she has taken notice of the source of the desolate vibes clouding the atmosphere. When I see her gaze bounce over to the man in question subtly, I know she's spotted him as well. I turn back to Harima, wondering how long it'll take him to realize our obvious presence with the state he's in. Aren't people supposed to have a sixth sense when in the vicinity of their crushes? I guess it's a myth… Or was I just that creepy? Ack, I don't want an answer to that…

It's then that Harima finally looks up and freezes as he notices our small group standing on the horizon. Even from this distance I can tell that his gaze lowered to focus on the girl he pined for. Luckily for him, said girl was too busy nursing her head from Suou's discipline and was whining at Sawachika once again. An indication that his luck was only temporary was the fact that Suou looked ready to burst into laughter. And by the way I see Harima pathetically trembling, I know that he's still so frozen at the prospect of potential humiliation that he hasn't even thought of trying to run away. Normally, I wouldn't care but he looks too pitiful right now.

Hah… Might as well help him out here. Never let it be said that I'm not a benevolent man!

I leaf through my options here, there's slim pickings unfortunately. Most of the possibilities would probably do more harm than good in Harima's case, and I'm left wondering why I'm going to such lengths for the delinquent. I figure my best bet in this situation would be to say something absurd enough to gather all the attention on me, hopefully giving the miserable man enough wherewithal to get his act together and make a clean escape.

One can only hope. Here goes nothing I suppose…

"Is our date still on or are you going to follow your friends?" I state casually, able to pinpoint the exact moment in which the topic of my question is acknowledged as I hear Suou promptly choke on the laughter that attempted to escape her throat.

Almost immediately three pairs of eyes are glued to my form with varying degrees of interest. Ah, just as I expected and yet no less unsettling…

One that stands apart from the rest, however, is the incredulous stare of my 'date.' Never thought such words would ever be spoken by me… Or thought, in this case. Her face is an alarming shade of red that I wouldn't have guessed possible for the average human.

"It _is_ a date!" The elder(?) Tsukamoto sister boisterously exclaims. Her grin nearly stretching from ear to ear.

"Eh?" I catch the surprise that takes over the blonde's expression as she absorbs my words, clearly not having expected such an admittance from me.

Well, I most certain have their sole attention now… I cast a discreet peek to where I know Harima's form was frozen in fright, pleased to see he seems to at least partially come to his senses. He catches my eye briefly, and I cast a wayward glance to the side hoping that the idiot isn't too thick headed to figure out my signal.

So as to not foil my own plan, I don't let my eyes linger to find out if he did. Focusing my sights back on the ladies in front of me instead. The tension is heavy in the air and I don't think there's a single person here who doesn't feel it weighing on them. I did a pretty good job of making things awkward again, good going.

The shorter of the two newer arrivals glances between Suou and I before coming to some type of consensus.

"Well, don't mind us then!" The older(?) Tsukamoto finally says, shoving at Sawachika to get her still-stunned friend's body in motion, "We don't want to intrude or anything," She laughs lightly. Suou flounders, her mouth seemingly unable to even attempt to make words, I sure hope I didn't break her…

"Take good care of Mikoto-chan, Hikigaya-kun!" The pair wave a brief goodbye before they make haste, the dark-haired girl practically dragging along her blonde companion as they disappear around the corner of the street. Seems like the small girl was deceptively strong. I check back to where I last saw Harima, glad to see the delinquent knew when to cut and run.

That was easier than anticipated, all it took was one line from me and I cleared out the entire street. Not sure if that's anything to be proud of though…

Then alarms in my head started to blare of imminent danger.

I sense a strong force coming from beside me, the trajectory fast approaching the side of my face before I find my body instinctively dodging the blow. I catch Suou's fist soaring in front of me, just barely missing it's target. That was uncalled for.

She's huffing as I meet her gaze, her rosy cheeks still sporting that stubborn blush that's now accompanied by powerful wrath. That fury being directed at myself, maybe this wasn't the best option after all, at least not for me. Now I'm left alone to be subjected to the aftermath of Suou's embarrassment-fueled rage.

"Y-you! You!" She sends wild haymakers my way and I'm only barely able to dodge them. The fact I managed to do so with her being so close was nothing short of a miracle, "Why did you say that you stupid jerk!?"

"Wai-" Dodge. "I-" Dodge. "Can you let me-" Whoa! That was too close!

"Just die already!" She shrieked out and kept on the offensive. As I continued to avoid hits by the skin of my teeth, I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be able to say anything with her lethal weapons she calls fists being free to strike me. I couldn't hope to catch her fists like some shounen protagonist. Not only because she'd probably shatter my palms, but because I can't restrain her properly like that.

I'm no martial artist, but I can see a rough pattern to her attempted strikes. Her anger kept her from applying any discipline to them, if she had, I'd be history. I pick my spot and extended my hands.

Got it!

I manage to catch both her arms by the wrists. Not expecting that response, I take full advantage of Suou's surprise and bring them down to waist-height. I release a breath that I hadn't realized I held in at the moment. Success.

"W-wha?" Suou stutters out, and I look back at her red-stained face before double taking. In my rush to restrain her, I didn't realize that I had pulled us closer to one another. We weren't overly close, but we were still crossing barriers that made this very embarrassing.

"Uh, s-sorry," I apologize, but I make sure to not let go of her. This embarrassing situation was a preferred consequence, "But I had to get you to st-"

 ***WHAM!***

"Oof!" I feel the air exit my lungs swiftly as I feel her knee bury itself in my gut. The results were immediate, I release and grab my stomach before crumpling to the ground.

Agh…! S-shit… Fuck that hurts! Argh… I can't breathe. That makes twice now… How did she manage to hit me in the same damn place…?

It's agonizing for a few moments, but I'm finally able to gulp in some much needed oxygen. I begin to cough soon after. I'm not sure what my assailant is yelling out at me, nor do I really care considering my condition, but she doesn't follow it up by kicking me while I'm down. That has to count for something right?

I can't say I didn't deserve it this time though…

I'm still regaining my breath and nursing my wound when I notice how my female companion, who was surprisingly still here, had gone silent. I glance up at her, and she looks conflicted. A myriad of emotions ran through her face even when she wasn't looking at me.

There was anger of course, but there was also a twinge of regret as well. I saw her embarrassment, but I also noticed a sliver of happiness as well. What an honest fellow…

But, the main emotion I see on her face was something akin to betrayal.

I'm finally breathing normally again as I sit up so I can let the lingering pain course through my body. Ugh… I'd better not bruise…

"I thought we were having fun…" She finally began with a soft tone, "I told you this wasn't… I thought you were different… So why did you say that…?"

I look on as she gazes back at me in near-disappointment. Oh, so that was the underlying issue. She thinks that I said that because I was taking this as something it wasn't, blatantly treading upon her comfort zone. It made me curious as to what she meant by me being 'different' and in what context. But I needed to get her on the same page as me here before I could go off analyzing her words.

My hands brace my body as I sit on the sidewalk, I clear my throat in hopes of clearing her expression, not liking being on the receiving end of such blatant displeasure. I scratch at the back of my neck, feeling an odd tension at having someone's expectations of me being unknowingly tarnished. Oi, you barely know me, why are you even setting such standards on a near stranger anyway?

"Listen, it's not like that…" I begin uneasily, "You saw Harima, right?"

The question serves its purpose, wiping all other emotions from her face to have it be completely replaced with confusion and surprise. I find my tension leaving, no longer having to be subjected to such a harsh stare.

"…So?" She slowly asks up before continuing, "Wait… You know Harima?" Suou raises an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of my explanation, clearly interested in where this is going.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point," Her eye twitched at my brush off of her question, but we had more important matter to attend to. How I knew the delinquent was the least of my concerns.

"You saw his misery, anybody within a ten kilometer radius would have," I state the obvious hoping I could possibly avoid the main reason I had to help the guy out. "He wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion…"

"Why would Harima ever care about that sort of thing?" Her tone is incredulous, and I know I'm losing her.

Well, I tried Harima. Looks like I have to throw you under the bus.

"He's… got a thing for your friend there…" Who knew I could be embarrassed on behalf of the delinquent? "Just wanted to spare him the humiliation."

"Huh? But Sawachika said it wasn't them going out…" Wait, people thought he and that blonde ojou were going out?

Excuse me Suou-san, but there was another friend of yours that was here as well, you know? I relay my thought to her with a knowing look. She stares at me in incredulity until it finally dawns on her. Her shocked face is humorous, but I refrain from chuckling at it both out of fear of another hit and because I don't think my stomach would appreciate the jostling.

"Eh, wait!? Y-You mean…!?" She stares at me, mouth agape, "Are you saying Harima likes Tenma!?"

Was it not obvious to them? With the way he acts, Harima doesn't seem to be the type to be able to hide the fact he likes the small girl. And yet somehow he's unable to actually confess to her.

"Yeah…" I nod at her, "I wanted to spare him the humiliation at least."

"So when you said that…?"

"Ah," I confirm what she was trying to ask, "I wanted to get rid of them."

She looked conflicted again, unsure of what to say. So I continue in her stead.

"So… Uh, sorry, for causing you trouble," I scratch my cheek, "I… noticed that the subject is a sore spot for you." Her expression immediately took on a uncomfortable look as I said this, and she refused to meet my eyes.

"Y-yeah…" She says meekly, clasping her right forearm with her left hand. There's an awkward silence between us before I see her lightly smiling at me in concern, "Are you okay? I hit you hard again, didn't I?"

She did, again, but I was pretty much fine now. No need to make her feel guilty. Might as well, reassure her concerns.

"Ah, I'm seriously dying here," I say in exaggeration, and I'm sure I can hear Suou giggle with a roll of her eyes. Cute. "I should probably head to the hospital in case I get hemorrhoids."

I hear a burst of laughter come from above me and I send a wry glance at her as she attempts to contain her outburst, but evidently fails miserably. I raise an eyebrow in confusion. Did I say something wrong? That's what happens, isn't it?

"O-oh…" She barely stutters out between her fits of giggling, "I-I… don't think, that's what you meant to say…" Finally managing to gasp out her sentence, she flies off into another round. I watch with a frown as it soon becomes uncontrollable, tears were running down her eyes as she held her stomach. I awkwardly avert my gaze wondering what it was I said wrong. It takes a while before she gets somewhat of a hold of herself and sobers her expression.

Well, it was an attempt at least. She still has a grin that stretches to either side of her face and the mirth in her eyes told a different story.

"I think you wanted to say you'll 'hemorrhage.'" She wipes her eyes, trying to keep herself from laughing again, " Hemorrhoids is a condition that has to do with where the sun doesn't shine!" She begins to laugh again.

"..." I remain silent. Oh dear, this mistake is going to haunt me forever. I'm sorry Pillow-san, I'm going to be screaming into you at night for the next few weeks.

"Maybe you should study a little more," She says with a good natured grin, "Midterms are coming up this week for you too, right?" She extends her hand so I can take it. I sigh and do so, letting my humiliation pass by so we can continue this outing.

"I'll be fine," I grumble out before offhandedly saying, "I prefer my current company."

No way I want to pointlessly study for a test whose correct answers I can recall almost perfectly.

I then feel her grip suddenly loosen and I almost fall back down. I catch myself and look back up with a bewildered glare. Oi, what's with you, I could have…

I blink when I notice her flushed face, her eyes were looking at anything but me. Before long she turns around and walks into the building with a stutter.

"L-let's get going…!" And she hurries inside.

I'm taken aback from her sudden change in behavior. Wasn't she having fun at my expense just now? Honestly, Suou sure is something else…

"Hai, hai…" I answer with an amused snort, though I know she could no longer hear my words.

 **7-8**

"…If you keep swinging like that, you're going to damage something," I casually bring up.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Song 06**

* * *

"S-shut up! Shut up!" She shrieks out, her face red due to embarrassment, or maybe it's exertion. The bluenette's been at this for a while now, I haven't even gotten a turn yet. She sure loves baseball, I guess. Still, I found it amusing and so chuckled lightly as I continued to watch her abuse the spherical projectiles. I should count myself lucky that I'm not still on the receiving end of such harsh treatment.

It's certainly been a much more rowdy afternoon than I anticipated. I surely had no way of knowing this was the way things would pan out. And now that I've been introduced to Suou's two friends, I have to consider them for the game as well. This circle continues to grow despite my protests, honestly… What a pain.

Maybe I won't have to rely on myself so heavily in this situation, considering Harima's particular interest in the darker haired child-not-child. He could offer a fairly good point of reference with how intently he watches the girl. I'm counting on you, Delinquent-kun!

As for the blonde ojou, that was another obstacle to consider. I foresee that being a major headache later on down the road, she was presumably connected to Harima and they had a bad relationship. And from what I gathered, she didn't seem to be the kind who would give me the time of day. Deus Ex certainly wasn't making our jobs easy when it came to playing our roles, at least that much can be said for me. I'm not entirely sure how well Ayanokouji is fairing, but I can only hope his situation is worse than mine.

In any case, I'll just focus on what's within my reach. Worrying about any other girl is pointless right now.

The lack of the regular cracks of the bat earns my attention. I look back into the cage and see that Suou was panting and no longer in her stance. And whatever tension she held seemed to have relaxed, which is a good thing.

"Finally finished?" I call out to her.

She glances at me with a pout, the bat resting over her shoulder as she abandons her post to walk over in my direction. Exiting the cage, she's got this challenging gleam in her eyes again. Can't say I missed that look.

"Your turn then? Show me what you've got!" Her tone is unsuspecting of such a competitive jeer. I raise an eyebrow, not really interested in making a bigger deal out of my performance as she seems to want to. She thrusts the bat in my direction, urging me to take it. I guess it can't be helped…

I take the offered equipment, meeting her stare with a bored look of my own before shrugging. She should realize, I'm not one for competition, we did just come from an arcade after all.

Making my way into the cage, I feel her finger softly tap my shoulder. I toss a questioning glance her way. What is it now?

I catch her uncertain expression, it serves to pique my curiosity. "Say… you're having an okay time, right?" She questions shyly, before continuing "This isn't something you mind doing?"

I briefly recall the talk of studying earlier, the topic of sciences in particular. Geh… No, this is a much better alternative for sure.

"It's fine," I attempt to reassure her sudden unease, "I don't mind at all."

She glances at me for brief second before smiling to herself. She doesn't say anything else so I take that as my cue to head inside the cage. I've never been to one of these places before, so I stand where Suou had been and face the machine.

So it just spits them out at me, ri-

"!?"

The machine fires a ball right at me. Whoa. I instinctively swing the bat and only just make contact in time. Honestly, I should have at least gotten a warning…

"Be careful!" I hear Suou call out in a teasing tone. Hmph, this woman…

By the second one, I began to get a feel for the throws. I hit everyone of them, but of course without the same power as my female companion. Honestly, I don't think any high school student can even compete with the power she's shown off today. Swing. I unconsciously shudder, feeling glad that she somehow held back when she kneed me in the gut. I really could have died today…

If I remember right, it's a forty pitch session. I was at fifteen now. Swing. Sixteen.

"You're surprisingly good," I look over my shoulder to see Suou's impressed gaze. Tch, the surprise in her tone is kind of annoying. Swing. Did I really look the type that was completely helpless at sports? "Are you in a sports club?"

"If I was, I would probably be training today," I respond before I hit the next ball. Swing. "I could ask the same to you."

The amount of skill she's shown today was beyond impressive. Swing. I already know that she practices martial arts, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was in her school's baseball club. Swing.

"No way, no way," She waves her hand with a grin. Swing. "Practicing in the dojo is plenty for me."

"Is that right?" I ask mostly rhetorically. Swing. Well, I suppose balancing two separate sports would be difficult for most, even for someone as capable as Suou. I'll stick to my solitude, thank you.

Swing.

"Well, you certainly seem skilled…" She comments after some observation, "Have you played before?" Her question isn't groundless, I'm just not certain I want to divulge the fact that most of my skills are acquired through self practice. Swing.

"I played solo games," I say offhandedly, my attention more focused towards the task at hand. Swing.

"Eh? You can do that?" Her question makes me realize what I said. Swing. Ack. I accidentally brought up my history anyway. Oh well. Can't take it back. Swing.

"'Course you can," I grunt out, "I was the best batter, pitcher and catcher in my one-man team."

Normally when there's a game played between two teams, you have winners and losers. It doesn't matter what they say, the losing team always feels bad for doing so. It's inefficient because only one team is able to come out of it with accomplishment while the others are left with shattered confidence. That's why playing a game by yourself is the best way to do it. You can be the MVP for every position you play, and because you're basically playing yourself, it's an eternal stalemate where no one loses. That's totally better! Why haven't I tried trademarking this!?

I'm brought out of my reverie and unconscious swinging when I hear Suou giggle to herself. It was unexpectedly cute.

"I've never met someone like you, Hikigaya." The odd smile she sends me takes me aback and causes discomfort to run through me. It distracted me enough to miss the next, and fittingly enough, final pitch. She grins when she sees that, "It's my win this time!"

Wait, were we competing again? When was this stated…?

"Looks like," I nod at her as I exit the cage.

"Then, you owe me a meal!" She casually states.

Hah?

"That's the first I've heard of it…" And if I recall correctly, I beat you slightly more often today than you did me.

"Hehe, let it be payment for that stunt you pulled earlier." Her tone is teasing, leading me to believe I had most likely been forgiven which is a relief to say the least. I wouldn't want to witness Suou holding a grudge. Though I had thought that taking the knee to the gut was a high enough price to pay.

I sigh and nod along with her, "Sure." But weren't you the one that made a big deal about us eating together sounding too much like a date?

I glance at the clock, another hour had passed. I didn't realize how much time we had spent here. Actually, now that I think about it… Suou had multiple sessions in the cage before I finally had my one turn. Whatever it was that was bothering her earlier wasn't expended until forty minutes of continuous batting. What a monstrous energy reserve…

"Wha-!?" I jump when I feel a sudden cold sensation touch my neck and let out a brief shout. I hold my neck and turn back to see a mischievous grin courtesy of Suou. She held a cold water bottle in her extended right hand.

"Haha! You should see your face!" She laughs. I frown back at her and take the free drink, all it does is make her grin wider.

"Anyone would get surprised at that sudden exposure to the cold…" I grumble out. She only giggles in response. Then she gestures for us to take a seat at a nearby bench. I nod back and we walk toward it. "Thanks."

I remain silent as we sit, I'm idly listening to Suou laugh about something to herself. I take this time to finally ask a question that's been on my mind this whole time. I didn't know if there was a proper way of doing it, so I went ahead and just asked.

"Are you always like this?"

She blinks at my sudden inquiry, not having expected it. She promptly frowns, probably thinking she was about to be insulted, "'Like' what?"

"This… friendly…?" I expand lamely.

"What do you mean?" She gazes at me in confusion. Oh boy… How do I say this without coming off as offensive? Normally It wouldn't really be something I worried about… Actually, no, I would be worried anyway because she can pulverize me…

"I'm asking if you always talk to random strangers and try to befriend them this quickly," I scratch the back of my head.

She seemed slightly puzzled, before deadpanning, "It's not like I go wandering outside, talking to strangers because I want to befriend them, you know?"

"But you did it with me, even bringing me over to your house," I explain with a bit of disbelief. "People don't just do that kind of thing."

I want to know if all this was just her usual behaviour, or if there was something else to it. I'm honestly curious. People usually don't give a damn about others unless they can get something out of it. Only familiarity creates a sense of companionship and eventually friendship, or so I'm under the impression, which Suou and I don't have at all since we just met. I hold no illusion that there's anything special about me, so I wonder why Suou was doing this.

So far this there doesn't seem to be any indication that this outing was an elaborate ruse in order for me to be the butt of a horrible joke.

"I know it's kind of weird," Suou admits uncaringly. "But it's not a usual thing. It only happened twice, and both with other girls." She flashes a grin, "You're my first guy!"

Oh, dear me… How scandalous…

I blink several times, "Do you hear yourself? Saying something like that can cause a misunderstanding."

She pats my back in a friendly manner, "Now, now. Don't act like a girl, Hikigaya. It simply happens."

"Tch, so you're the only one allowed to complain, huh?" I mutter, "You were totally embarrassed in front of your friends." Her pats suddenly take force, almost making me drop my drink. "Oi, cut that out."

"I can't help it when you act like a jerk!" She shoots back, trying to suppress a blush, but failing miserably.

"Now it's my fault…?" I grumble out, and take another sip from my bottle.

"A-anyway, going back to your question…" She starts, her face sporting annoyance. "As I said, this is the first time it's happened with a guy, so it's a first for me too. And of course it's embarrassing!"

Can't help raise an inquisitive eyebrow at that, "Why me?" Seriously, I'm under no inclination that there's anything about me that is special enough for notice. So unless she's planning to lead me on, I have no clue why things have come to this.

Suou blinks at the seriousness of my voice, "'Why you?'" Her gaze trails away as she searches for an answer. This might take a while… however, "Dunno… I can't deny I was embarrassed when we met, but I think it was only because you heard me…" Scratching her cheeks, she continues, but she looks hesitant, " …saying those things…"

"Wouldn't that just be more incentive to not interact with me again?" I point out, "We were strangers that would have most likely not seen each other again."

She seems startled by my response, before pointing the tip of her bottle to my face as if it were a weapon, "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

I back away from it before responding, "I'm just saying, since you were so embarrassed. You could have easily washed your hands of it, but you didn't."

"You're just overthinking things, Hikigaya," Her irritation seemed to be increasing, but I wasn't about to let that scare me.

" _Why_?" I press her. If she thought that I was going to say 'Maybe I was…' She has another thing coming. If there's anything I refuse to do, it's to accept things without a question.

She backs down a bit, uncertain on how to reply, "I-I just don't think about that sort of thing much."

"I was serious earlier, you could have easily called one of your actual friends to hang out with. They probably would have accepted." I further explain my point, "I'm not one for socializing and you would have had a better time with whoever you invited."

I don't get a response, or at least not immediately. She becomes silent, her eyes apparently directed at the bottle she held, yet I could see they were lost in her thoughts. She was truly trying to find an answer for my inquiry.

"I…" I focus on her again once her voice is heard, "I don't really have many male friends, I mean, I know plenty of guys, but those I can have a good time with are very few." I remain silent, so she adds, "Hanai, remember that guy in the dojo? He's actually the only guy I can hang out with and that's mostly because we're childhood friends."

"What about in school?" She was social, she was attractive, and she was a tomboy. I wouldn't be surprised if she had the attention of her high school's male student body.

"W-well, thing is…" She begins tentatively, "Guys are usually stupid. They tend to think about perverted things, so I can't really come to have a good male friend since all they do is talk about stupid things like my looks and whatever."

I raise an eyebrow, "And what? I'm somehow different?" I ask with sardonic humor.

She grins at that, and this time I'm the one who's startled, "Exactly!"

H-huh?

"H-huh?"

"Don't make such a dumb face!" She chuckles, "It's just… you're funny! It's hard to see what you're thinking with that lame face of yours, and while you _are_ a jerk, the fact that you gave me that steak despite that you knew nothing about me, made me realize there was more to you than you let on. It made me curious, you know?"

"I-is… that so?" I avert my gaze, feeling awkward for some reason. "I didn't really do anything…"

Suou nods her head vigorously, "It's what I think anyway. Unlike with other guys, it's surprisingly easy to talk to you." Closing her eyes, she raises her head slightly, while saying, "I kind of feel more relaxed with you around. It's hard to explain."

"…" I rub the back of my head, not knowing what to say at all. This situation is one that can only cause me discomfort because it's something I'm not used to.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed now?" Suou teases, "You're such a funny guy!"

"No…" I mumble, "Just… wasn't expecting that…" I admit honestly.

"Yeah?" She looks at me from the corner of her eyes, and I only look into the distance, unsure of what to make of this.

Being told that I'm a relaxing presence for someone is something I've never heard before. Back in my world I'm constantly reminded how unlikeable I generally am, by Yukinoshita, by Yuigahama, and Komachi. Plenty of times I've been told that people can't understand what I'm talking about most of the time and write off whatever I say as 'creepy.' Yet there was Suou, casually saying that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I frown to myself. This world is so different, the people are different. For some reason, they're able to accept my behaviour with no real issue. It's usually with the 'You're helpless' acceptance, but they hold no desire to try and change me. And Suou, among many other females, have a desire to interact with me just for the sake of interacting with me. And… That troubles me.

This could be a cruel trick of the world. Trying to lull me in with this sense of security so I could forget about trying to return to my own. I release a deep sigh, all of my energy temporarily leaving me. I felt tired.

It wasn't a perfect world, and nobody I knew was perfect either. But it was still _my_ world. How can I just selfishly turn my back on it and abandon everyone I knew? Then again, why am I being so arrogant and claiming I'm 'abandoning' anyone? The world will continue to turn without me, I'm important to many people, but their worlds don't revolve around me.

" _Save me someday."_

…

…

No, there might just be one person I'm abandoning, isn't there? Even if it was just one, it's one too many. Though I wonder if I really have the right to say it that way. My previous point still stands after all.

"Hey, Hikigaya," Suou's voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "Are you okay?"

The expression she sported held hints of concern. I must have had a troubled bearing, and coupled with my silence, she grew worried. She had no business doing so, yet she still did, what a considerate person.

"My bad," I say to her. I stand up before she can say anything more, "Should we go eat now?"

I don't look at her, in fact, I was actively trying not to. I don't trust the expression on my face not betraying the obvious discomfort I felt. Still, I feel her inquisitive gaze on me.

"Alright," I subtly glance back and see her sympathetic smile. It softens when she catches my gaze, I turn back and finish my drink, "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Yeah," I nod, still with my back turned, "I'll cover it, like you said."

I'm not privy to her reaction to my response, but I feel the mood ease a bit from it's previously serious undertones. Suou's hand makes sudden contact with my shoulder, I finally meet her eyes again as she continues to give gentle pats. Such a contrast from the way she and Kazama handled the 'friendly' gesture earlier. No one can convince me otherwise that pats on the back are an unconscious way of being told by others that they want to hit you.

She grins at me, "I knew I had a good feeling about you for a reason!" Her smile suddenly turns mischievous as she continues, "Despite what those eyes of yours may lead others to believe." She laughs at her own joke, her hand dropping away as she steps a few paces in front of me before glancing back with expectation.

I pin her with a deadpan look, more out of reflex than taking any actual offense. Surprisingly, I don't feel the familiar annoyance creeping in at yet another dig at my eyes. Instead I heave a sigh at her antics, resigning myself to the fact that it's something I'll be dealing with a lot as I continue to acquaint myself with the blue haired girl.

I make my way towards her, catching the tongue she teasingly sticks out at me in out of the corner of my eye as we take our leave.

Honestly, what a pain. But I can't help but chuckle in wry amusement.

 **7-9**

I had every intention of just walking silently along to my favorite restaurant, but I suppose I should have considered the company I kept and realized that wouldn't be possible. Suou pestered me incessantly for our exact location and I found my powers of deflection waning.

"Hikigaya, are you going to tell me what this place is yet?" She badgered once more, earning a pointed look from me. Everyone always gave me a hard time when I would suggest my favored eating establishment and I wasn't exactly looking for a repeat performance here. Sue me for actually _liking_ Saize…

Luckily, I was saved from the obligation of answering Suou's continual line of questioning when something else takes ahold of her attentions. Divine intervention? I doubt I was that lucky…

I halt my forward progress and focus my gaze on the storefront that seems to be under her scrutiny. Not that I wasn't grateful for it. I step back a bit, the sign read, 'ElectroDomestics.' Household appliances, huh? I wouldn't have really pinned her for the type to be in the market for something of the sort…

Though, upon further inspection, her eyes seem to be zeroed in on the large array of TV's in the store window display. All of the screens seem to be showcasing the same channel, bright flashing of multiple of the same colors in perfect sync with one another, though I can't quite make out what it is from this distance.

I'm met with the over eager face of Suou as she turns, waving to get my attention, "Hey! Come check this out!" Upon request, I amble over to her side, curious as to what exactly has her so mesmerized.

Peering at one screen in particular, I notice a little creature resembling the likes of a panda in what looks like a multicolored room, surrounded with bizarrely patterned furniture painted in a similar rainbow fashion. The entirety of the scene looked like some type of abstract painting, the odd designs seemingly having no rhyme or reason. Is this really what stopped her dead in her tracks? I cast a wayward glance at my companion, my eyebrow raising in skepticism. I'm not finding where the intrigue lies…?

She gapes at me, and I can pretty easily assume that I've missed something here.

"You don't know the Gatchannel?" She whispers in clear disbelief. Shaking out of her startled state, "How is that possible!?" Her words gained a bit of volume as she pins me with questioning eyes. Before I can even offer some sort of sarcastic retort, the image on the screen recaptures both of our attention as it suddenly changes.

A new character graces the set stage, a girl who appeared to be shadowing the creature already present. With her, she dragged along another red faced companion, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

The first of the two new arrivals had medium length brown hair tied back and away from her face in a high ponytail. Bangs swept across her forehead in even pieces except for a lone wayward tendril, longer than the rest, that framed the left side of her face. Her eyes were were a pale brown and she sported an interesting sleeveless, blue and white vertical striped blouse. It was tucked neatly into the waistband of a white skirt. By the wide smile that stretched across her face and the bright coloring of her clothes, I could gather she was the cheerful and carefree type, as one would expect from someone conducting a show on TV, I suppose.

The same cannot be said for her companion though. Quite obviously the opposite, in fact, in both appearance and behavior. Deep blue eyes were framed in straight cut black bangs, the rest of her long dark hair flowing gently past her shoulders. A small white flower clip adorned the left side of her head, complimenting the white detailing on her dark blue, sailor styled, school uniform. The skirt flowed to her knees while a red necktie hung loosely over her collar. She fidgeted with the hem, and if the nervous expression that graced her face was anything to go by, I'd say this was her first time on television.

I don't blame her, I couldn't imagine being broadcasted in public. Ah, I can already hear the reaction to it.

' _Ara, Hikigaya-kun, I cannot believe that the broadcast networks failed to warn the viewers that their show contained such a disturbing image. It was truly blatant imprudence on their part.'_

Ugh… She's not even in the same world and that devil woman is mocking me…

" _Hello viewers! Hajime Ichinose here taking the lead of today's broadcast!"_ The girl states while making some weird poses, making two V signs with her hands, " _Today I'll present one of the best persons I have met in a while! She actually comes from Academy City, where the technology is so advanced it's unreal! Would you belie-"_

Suou giggles, catching my attention, "As expected of Hajime-chan!"

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"Do you actually know this girl?" I inquire, slightly surprised. "I mean, the way you just called her…"

The bluehead shakes her head, "No way, everyone just calls her that, you know? She's a national hero, remember? Everyone loves her."

"Huh…"

A hero? What does she mean by that?

I have the feeling that I shouldn't ask about it as for some reason, it's common knowledge. I turn my attention back to the TVs, getting curious about this girl in particular. Maybe she's a genius girl that discovered the cure of a disease, or created something that would save many people? With the anime aspects I've come across I should probably expect to see young prodigies making advancements in the world where adults failed.

" _...and the trains are so crazy, too!"_ The girl called **Hajime Ichinose** still continued to rant about her experiences in that city with advanced technology. This was the same one the old geezer complained about yesterday, right?

" _Hey! I was supposed to do the broadcast today!"_ Came a voice that didn't belong to either of the two, but from the little panda creature from before, appearing in the background as it continued to yell… Hold on a minute… it talks? " _Stop hogging the spotlight!"_

" _C'mon, Pai-Pai!"_ She whines childishly, " _Ruiko-chan finally decided to tag along! Don't be a fuzz!"_

" _Don't call me that!"_ The panda-like creature shouted indignantly, before letting out a sigh, " _Alright, alright. Take the lead."_

What the heck is this show?

" _Thanks Pai Pai! You're such a good leader!"_ Hajime exclaimed, apparently pleased.

And another shout came from whatever this **Pai Pai** was, " _Stop calling me that!"_

The blackhead only stared at the scene while sweat dropping. Can't say I wouldn't have done the same, if I was her shoes, that is. Then again, accepting to appear on TV with no experience whatsoever would be the last thing I'd do.

" _So!"_ Hajime started again, " _As I was saying, I brought a special guest today! C'mon, present yourself!"_

The girl blinked in surprise, " _Y-yeah… Well…"_ She scratches her cheek, unsure of what to say. " _I'm Saten Ruiko… resident of Academy City…"_

Stop it girl, seeing you this pitiful on public television is giving me secondhand embarrassment…

This, **Saten Ruiko** girl, looks no older than Komachi, yet she was chosen to represent this… 'Academy City'? And she called herself a resident too, shouldn't it be her parents or an adult instead? I make a mental reminder to investigate Academy City; the old man told me how it was shady and technological marvel, then Gasai made a brief mention how espers actually existed in there, not to mention that Ayanokoji said that it is was a sovereign state. Just what kind of place was Academy City?

" _She's a rumor hunter!"_ Hajime stated excitedly, " _What can you tell us, Ruiko-chan? What kind of rumors are th-"_

Rumors? What's the point of those? Is that really the most important thing this show can think of as being interesting? All you're doing is contributing to the rapid deterioration of what little critical thinking that society has left.

"Why does this matter?" I pull away with a roll of my eyes. Rumors aren't going to help me about learning about Academy City, they'll only serve to confuse me. Especially because they'll cause me to come up with a bias before I had the time to learn what it actually is. No, rumors should be the last things I learn about.

"Huh?" Suou tears her gaze from the television once she notices I'm starting to walk away. "Hey! You're not interested in what happens in there?"

"Not when it's going to be about senseless rumors," I respond. "There's enough things to worry about here in Chiba. What do I care about gossip of some city I have nothing to do with?"

"Come ooon!" I hear her whine as she catches up to me, "Do you have to say it like that? We would never hear about the things that happen in Academy City outside of the Daihasei Festival Broadcast without this show!"

"So?" I look at her incredulously. Seriously what does it matter what some stupid city does? "At the end of the day, it's irrelevant to our everyday lives."

Suou sighed, rolling her eyes, "Such a buzzkill."

"Right, I totally am," I wave her off, "Weren't you hungry? Let's go."

"Jerk," I see her stick her tongue out at me in the corner of my eye, "Hey wait! You still haven't said where we're going!"

"You'll see soon enough," I tell her cryptically.

"Oh come on!" She whines, right next to me, "You gotta give me more than that!"

Good grief, I'm right here. Please don't think that if you shout my ear off, I'll relent, Suou-san. For my ear's sake.

We walked for a few more minutes, during which I withstood barrages from my bluenette companion. Luckily for my ear, she stopped with her shouting. But what she traded for volume, was pestering at high speeds. I was close to breaking many times, but I was able to endure somehow.

And after one last block of walking and pestering, we arrived.

"Eh? Is _this_ the place?" I send a dry look towards her. Oi, what's with that blatant disrespect?

How dare you join in on mocking Saizeriya. Apologize! Apologize to everyone who are enjoying their meals, right now!

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well…" She begins, "It's not like there's anything 'wrong' with it but…"

" _It's just Saize, right?"_ I can more or less guess the rest of what she wanted to say. Really now, that's just mean.

"Well… I got nothing bad to say about it at least…" Suou shrugs her shoulders.

While she didn't say anything bad about it, the fact that she has nothing good to say either bothers me a great deal. Whatever…

"It's good food at affordable prices, what's not to like about it?" I counter before strolling inside.

There's an incessant buzzing from my pocket indicating a call. I contemplate ignoring it all together, but figured I should at least check who it is first. Fishing the device out of my pocket, I glance at the screen, **Takanashi Touka**? Another name in a sea of unknown people, great. I opt to shove the cellphone back in my pocket, finding no consequence in ignoring a call from a stranger I wasn't prepared to talk with at the moment. If I answered, I'd be liable to more risks.

"Who's that?" Pipes in Suou, casting me a curious look.

"Just my sister," I lie smoothly, not feeling like divulging the fact that I have no idea who more than half the contacts in my phone actually are. "I'll call her back later."

She shrugs off my reply easily, entering through the front door that I kindly held open for her. I can be a gentleman when the need arises after all. Following after her, we step up to the hostess' podium and wait to be seated.

I check out the rest of the restaurant, noting the majority of the round tables are unoccupied, guess it's not exceptionally busy today. Fine by me, less noise while I enjoy my meal. We are seated off to the right side of the entrance, somewhere in the middle of the mass of white tablecloths.

We're left with two menus, placing a drink order as we await our waiter. There's another buzz that sounds from my pocket as I take my seat, and I would leave it, but it seems even Suou picked up on it amidst this quiet place. She stares at me expectantly as I sigh in exasperation, wishing I could go back to the days when the only person I would regularly hear from was Komachi.

Taking out the electronic annoyance, I verify that it's a message and from the same person who just attempted to contact me. Really, is it that important?

\- Hikigaya, I know you well enough to realize you're not answering on purpose, so consider yourself warned. I've been in Japan since yesterday, to check on my sister. In any case, my proposal is still on and I assume you may have already decided by now. If not, stop being a lazy pervert and decide your future, this is the last chance I give you. I'll visit you tonight, I expect an answer.

Pervert? Does everyone know about the stash in my closet?

So now I'm expecting a visitor as well? This day just seems to be never ending. I pocket my phone once more, not even wanting to try and decode whatever it is this person is asking of me. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

"How's your girlfriend, huh?" I glance up to meet Suou's teasing smile as she sips on her water. Oi, quit giving me that look and stop assuming things! I meet her stare with an unimpressed look, resting my chin in the palm of my hand as I wave off her comment.

"It's nothing like that," I dismiss, noticing the waiter making his approach to our table, "Let's just order."

The man sidles up to our table, his pad and pen at the ready for our order, "What can I get for you?" He questions softly, his inquisitive gaze bouncing between the two of us before settling on me. Shy against the female sex, are you? I cast a glance to my blue haired companion but she just blinks at me. What, so I have to order for the both of us? For this not being a date, you sure are giving our waiter a different impression, you know?

I don't bother opening the menu, already knowing what I'll be ordering from my regular patronage of this restaurant. "The house salad and two servings of the Carbonara," He scribbles away on the paper, flashing me one of those customer service smiles.

"Certainly, coming right up."

He disappeared off behind a screen partition, which I assume led to the kitchen. And with that we were left to our own devices as we awaited the food. It didn't take long surprisingly and I was saved from any awkward small talk when Suou excused herself to the restroom. Upon her return, the salad had already graced the table along with two plates and some silverware.

All the more reason to love this place, they don't waste any time.

We both paid our thanks for the meal and dug in.

"Hey, this is actually really good," Suou looks up at me with an impressed smile. Why do you look so surprised?

"See? Don't doubt Saize," I respond with a scoff, "It never lets you down."

"Okay, okay," I hear her laugh, then she winks at me, "But it's still not as good as Yukihira's."

I hear her laugh more when she notices my frown. This cheeky girl…

"Tch, the fact that he already left aside," I grumble, "I don't want to deal with that guy's comments in there."

"Eh? Wait…" I can quite literally see my companion computing what I said last, "You know Yukihira Souma!?"

I flinch back at her sudden rise in volume and when she slammed her hands on the table. Ack, honestly… I almost choked on my food in fright, dammit.

"Relax, woman," I scold her, "You don't need to be so loud."

"O-oh…" Her face flushes as she notices the attention she garnered and retakes her seat. "Yeah…"

Oi, if you're going to act this embarrassed then why'd you feel the need to cause a scene in the first place?

I sigh with a shake of my head, "I know him, yeah."

"Ehehe… Small world," She laughs sheepishly, still recovering from her embarrassing outburst. Our main dish joins the table and we eat in blissful silence for a bit as we enjoy the rest of our meal. I hear Suou hum in approval, a contented smile on her face as she eats. Hah… still having your previous doubts of my food choices disproven, are you?

"I guess…"

"Well, it's kind of funny," Suou begins, giggling to herself a bit, "It's been a while since I've had this much fun and with you no less," She punctuates her teasing comment with her tongue stuck out at me, followed by a sly grin. Oi, be grateful it's me you're talking to and not someone more sensitive to such obvious digs.

"What are you talking about? I'm tons of fun," I counter, "I'm the most fun person I've ever spent time with."

She laughs at my retort, but the laugh quickly dies in her throat in favor of turning pale. The sudden change piques my curiosity and I trace her gaze back to the main window of the establishment. There's a couple casually walking by, I can ascertain that my companion has some type of relationship with them, if her reaction is anything to go by. I watch her try to turn and hide herself, failing miserably. Glancing back at the couple, the female of the two seems to have already noticed Suou. It's a shame her own stealth skills are horribly lacking, I know I would have been able to succeed. But maybe it's because my presence is just that easily overlooked…

Well, this should be interesting at least.

I hear the chime of the bells above the entrance, signalling the arrival of another customer. I can already guess that it's the couple without even having to look. Suou seems to have abandoned her poor effort at camouflage, probably for the best. Instead her face goes through a cycle of different expressions. First panic, embarrassment, and then more panic until she finally settles for plastering on a noticeably false easy-going smile. Your efforts are leaving a lot to be desired, you know? I'd be able to see through that from a kilometer away.

As they finally reach our table, the girl offers a friendly wave before saying "Mikoto-chan! So this is where you were!" Her eyes move to me briefly before she playfully elbows her sheepish partner of opposite sex, "Ne, Masahiro, why didn't you tell me she had a boyfriend?"

"Ahaha… I didn't know," The male responds, apologetic. The two were hand-in-hand. Go blow up.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Suou denies vehemently. If I were a lesser man, I would have taken offense. But this has been clearly established as not being a date, so I didn't mind her words. I only take a drink in peace.

"Ah, Mikoto-chan…" The older woman's expression softens as if she were an elder sister explaining something to her younger, ignorant sibling. "You shouldn't be so unkind to your friend here."

I raise an eyebrow at that. As expected of the wisdom of an older woman, they can catch things high school students tend to be ignorant of. I look her over again, she looks to be a college student, around the same age as Haruno. That disqualifies her from the game right? Ah, no, I shouldn't leave it up to chance. Maybe I can dumbly ask if they're from the same school.

Before I can open my mouth, Suou beats me to the punch with a pitiful, "A-ah, yeah… sorry…"

Well, now, that's just sad right there. She's going to make me feel guilty even though I didn't even hold her behavior against her. Please stop that.

"S-so what are you two doing here, Kouzu-senpai?" The painfully false smile returns to the bluenette's face. I make sure to take note that the male that she's obviously referring to, and whose name is ringing a bell or two more and more, is her senpai. But that's still not enough, I don't want to take a chance where it then winds up that they really are third years and this new woman is still seventeen.

"We were coming back from hanging out with the others," Her senpai, Kouzu, smiles at her before blinking, "Oh, it looks like you're feeling better, right?"

"E-eh? W-well…" Suou stutters out. Oh that's right, she said she was sick in order to get out of whatever get together these two were trying to drag her into.

"Say, Masahiro, why don't you get us some food now that we're out?" I catch the older woman send Suou a wink. Oh? She was able to catch that, huh?

"Huh? Sure, okay…" Her companion looks at her in surprise, "Do you want anything?"

"I'll be happy with whateeever you get me~" She sing songs, the boy reddens slightly and nods back. The girl smiles happily as she watches him leave.

"Sorry about Masahiro, he's a little slow when it comes to noticing these things," She turns back to us with a fond laugh.

"Ahaha, don't worry about it," Suou's forced smile returns as she interacts with the girl. Said girl returns the smile before promptly turning to me.

"I'm Nomura Sumiye!" She grins at me, "And what's your name?"

"...Hikigaya Hachiman," I nod at her. The power of older women is fearsome indeed, her ability to take control of this situation proves as much. Though I guess I'm still working on speculation with her age. Cue dumb age related question…

"Are you Suou's classmates?"

She giggles into her hand in response, "Do I look younger than I am? I'm actually nineteen, heehee." The wink she sends me is dangerous, I avert my gaze and cough into my hand to keep myself from reacting like an idiot. What a dangerous power…

I feel a glare zeroed in on me. Hey, wait a minute… what did I do!? I'm the one that was suddenly under attack just now!

Avoiding the obviously misdirected scorn, my attention is drawn back to the source of my trouble as she hums. With her being nineteen, she's not eligible for Deus Ex's game. Thank goodness, I would have no idea how to keep tabs on her. I catch her glancing around the restaurant, observing her surroundings before she turns her gaze back on Suou.

"This is an interesting choice," Her eyes bounce to me before settling on something behind us as she continues, "The food is good here but…" Her playful gaze lands back on the two of us, actually mainly me. "It's not really romantic, y'know?"

Stop insulting Saize, dammit!

I feel the witty retort on the tip of my tongue, but don't bother voicing it. Instead, I reflexively feel the need to apologize for some reason. Wah… Why do I have to feel like the bad guy here? Opening my mouth to comment, my companion beats me to the punch.

"Well, it's not like that anyways…" She begins softly, probably as tired as I am about everyone misreading the situation. Though the last time was actually my fault… "And I think this was a great choice." Suou looks directly at me while saying the last line. A defense to my food choices? How surprising of you.

Nomura blinks at my companion before she smiles knowingly in response, "Haha, you think? Then I'll take your word for it. Might come here more often if you think that." She winks at us.

It's then that her male companion makes his return to the table. Nomura loops her arm with his and continues on chatting with Suou as they wait for their order to be ready. Seriously, blow up.

I don't miss the slight grimace that briefly graces the blue haired girl's face as she takes in the little display, though the others don't seem to notice. But as quickly as it appears, her forced smile takes its place.

"In any case, it was so nice to see you recovered, Mikoto-chan. You should take care of yourself, you know?" Resting a finger on her chin, looking thoughtful she continues, "You've been sick a lot lately…" And that sly and scary smile of hers returns, "Maybe some really good company will cure it…" Her eyes glance at me slightly, "Don't you think?"

I narrow my eyes at the implication of her words. Sorry to tell you Nomura-san, but, I'm the worst choice for a potential cure of Suou's frequent illnesses. Though, a certain club president might tell me that my Hikigerma cells may scare off every other disease, but then the unfortunate victim might suffer from something even worse. This is getting scary, her words are causing me emotional damage through space and time…

Desperate to stop thinking of depressing things, I look back at my companion who only blinked in confusion. That is until she glances back at me, then she reddens once more realizing what Nomura had meant. But before she can deny whatever was being insinuated, the other male in this group we're in speaks up.

"Well, we should probably get going…" He sends a meaningful glance to his girlfriend, who immediately picks up on the cue when a smirk graces her face. In an act of perfect timing, it's at that precise moment that their order is called for.

She giggles, "Would you look at that!" They begin to shuffle away in a way that couldn't make their intentions to 'leave the couple alone' any more obvious. "It was lovely to meet you, Hikigaya-kun! Maybe Mikoto-chan can bring you along the next time Masahiro's friends invite him out!" They bid their farewells, leaving the atmosphere heavy with their wrongful assumptions. Honestly, hadn't we already cleared that up?

I can hear the jingle, signaling their exit. Suou and I bathe in the awkward silence and I'm left wondering if someone can die from embarrassment as I take in the red face of my companion. This has to be a record somewhere, surely.

"You… want to get out of here…?" She asks finally, "I don't want to go home, but maybe… we can get some air?"

"Sure," I nod at her. We mostly finished our meals, and the atmosphere was starting to get suffocating again. Still, I can't help but feel surprised that she didn't want to call it a day. Ah, well, it doesn't really matter, so I guess it's fine.

I sigh and get the attention of a passing waiter, "We'd like our check."

As promised, I'll be the one who pays. I think I hear my wallet cry out in anguish.

 **7-10**

We mindlessly wander; enjoying the change in scenery while walking along in silence, though I'm under the impression that I'm the only one enjoying anything. Well, I assume we had no destination in mind, but I couldn't be sure what was going through Suou's head. She has seemed lost in thought since we left the restaurant.

I noticed the sun dipping low in the sky, the clouds bathing in the orange light. Huh, must be getting kind of late. I pull out my phone to check the time, 5:13pm. The missed call icon glares at me, being an obvious reminder of the visitor I should be expecting at some point tonight. Kind of rude to not let a person know when exactly they should be expecting you, whoever you are.

It's then that I catch the alarming number of messages filling my inbox. Am I reading that correctly? Does that actually say thirty?

Clicking on them, I get a slight chill when I see that twenty-nine of them are from the same 'unknown' sender. Another creepy stalker? I really don't think I could handle that… I swallow my trepidation and select the first one that was sent to me.

\- Hachiman! It's me Lala! Daddy and Mommy bought Belldy-chan and I cell phones, so I can send you messages and call you whenever I'd like!

Argh… You stupid corporate slaves… Do you realize what you've unleashed upon me!? Now I'll have to deal with the pink-haired alien sending me whatever inane thing she can think of!

I internally groan, weeping for the abuse Phone-chan will surely have to endure from now on. While I register Deviluke's contact information, I skim through the other messages she sent me. It was mainly horribly shot photos of the mall where she no doubt was enthralled to browse through. The better photographs included her, Belldandy and Komachi posing. I feel bitterness well up when I see how much Komachi is enjoying herself in them. It's the first time I've seen her smile that widely since I got here.

Once that's done, I select the last message that was sent to me by the other unknown sender.

\- Hachiman-san. I hope this message finds you in good health. Lala-san and I were provided mobile phones during our visit to the mall in the downtown area. Please, enjoy the rest of your day.

Ugh… The goddess's message is so saccharine and thoughtful… This is too much for me… I send them both a brief ' _Sure.'_ and an additional note for the goddess to notify my parents I'll be running late, before returning my device to my pocket. Once I reestablish my surroundings, I notice that my companion had brought us to a familiar location.

It was the park. The same one we met in, and the same one where Usui found out about me. I look at the girl in question, but now she was miserably looking at the ground. Oi, if you're not careful, you're going to crash into something. She hadn't said anything since she suggested we leave Saize. I can only assume that the encounter from earlier was the direct cause.

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Song 07**

* * *

As we entered the park, we continued to walk until we reached the playground. Once there, Suou guided herself to a familiar swing set. Unlike before, this time the bluenette's the one sitting on the swing while I stand across from her. But opposite of my blonde male companion, I do not delve into her matter. Whatever was ailing her, I had no right to inquire about it. It was not my business, and I'm not so inconsiderate as to force her to talk about it, especially when I'm still a stranger to her at the end of the day. If she wants to say anything, I'll be willing to listen to her. If not, I will remain silent until she either requests to return home or if she wants to do something else.

"Sorry…" I hear her softly apologize. She hadn't looked up yet, "I usually come to the park when I want to think alone."

As I thought, would it be best if I weren't here? Should I excuse myself and leave her to her own devices?

"It's fine," I answer her, hands in my pockets, "Do you want me to…?"

"Yeah actually… Ah, maybe… I don't know…" She grinds her hands into her hair before sighing, "No…"

Her voice was soft and sullen, so much so that I almost missed it. But I managed to pick up on it, so I remained in place. I watched as she slowly pushed herself back and forth, not even bothering to pick up her feet as they dragged across the ground. Her head fell against the chain of the swing, eyes closing as she got lost in her thoughts once more. I choose to lean against the bars, calmly looking on as she idly continues to swing herself.

"…can I even talk about this to this guy…?" I hear her murmur, and judging how she still had her eyes closed, she was most likely talking aloud.

For some reason, she's debating whether she can talk about her issue with me. I hold curiosity, I won't deny it, and this game does require me to learn more about Suou until I'm close enough to her to establish whether she was Deus Ex's artificial human. But I don't believe it would be wise to force her to talk about this kind of thing when I'm not yet that familiar with her behavior. I'd be playing with fire, so to speak. Intruding on something that's intimate to her will allow me to gain a better perspective, but my eloquence is severely lacking, and one wrong word will ruin everything. I've done enough gambling these last few days, and while they mostly paid off, I'm not going to keep relying on my luck.

So that left…

"If you want my opinion. I'm totes trustworthy." I finally speak up, the delivery holding my usual dryness. "I didn't even rat out that Harima's wearing pink shorts because he lost a stupid bet. Whoops." The comment has the desired effect when it draws out a meek giggle from the depressed girl before me.

"Now what am I supposed to believe?" She joked quietly, some of the light coming back to her eyes as she looks back at me. Her heels dig into the grass beneath her, ceasing her motion as she takes a deep breath, "I'm just tired of feeling stupid…" She shakes her head, her shoulders slumping a bit.

Well, that's a cue to change the subject if I've ever seen one.

"If you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles."

Oh dear, what the hell am I saying? Am I trying to get myself killed? A certain violent homeroom teacher has said that I should be wary about saying these things to females.

"Hey! It's a girl's prerogative to be sad every once in a while," She retorts fiercely.

"Eh? Really?" I ask her dumbly like if she said something weird. "But don't girls only care about their looks?"

"That's not all we care about!" She shrieks, "And I'm not going to get wrinkles!" Huffing in frustration, she crosses her arms over her chest.

"My bad, my bad," I put my hands up in surrender, feeling some amount of wry amusement. She gives me a pout and holds onto the chains. "You're not going to get wrinkles, alright?"

"As payment for my forgiveness, you have to push me," The expectant look/glare dares me to reject her offer. Scary…

"Uh, okay…" I sigh and slowly walk behind her. Ugh… I have to make physical contact with the middle of her back for this, don't I? I remember that being the case whenever Komachi wanted me to push her. Her gaze/glare hasn't relented so I sigh and softly begin to push her.

"You're gonna sound like an old man with all that sighing," I hear her tease me. Hah… I thought this was payment enough? Now you're just doing the same thing I did.

I decide not to comment, opting to just be the diligent servant in my task of pushing. She encourages me to push her higher, leaning back into the swing to further her momentum. Soon enough she's got a steady rhythm going and I have to step back to avoid getting plowed over upon her backswing. Her hair is whipping in the wind and she lets out a giddy laugh, closing her eyes in enjoyment.

On one particular swing, she leans back farther than before, craning her neck back in my direction and pinning me to my spot with a look. Suou has the widest smile I've seen since the day began and her eyes have a gleam of happiness that wasn't there before. Time seems to slow and I find myself frozen upon being on the receiving end of such an expression. Unable to do anything but watch as she continues to enjoy herself before her feet finally lower to bring her to a gradual stop.

She takes a deep breath and then her head swings back around to look at me again. Her expressions softens this time as she speaks, "…Thanks, Hikigaya." I'm once again struck by the soft smile she sends my way. This time, I'm able to avert my gaze, uncomfortable at being the recipient of it.

"I didn't really do anything…"

Suou only continues smiling softly at me, gazing in silence. Again I fall speechless, I was completely overwhelmed. I had mostly regarded it as a secondary attribute to note, but, Suou Mikoto was indeed a beautiful woman. With her tomboyish nature, it was somewhat overshadowed, but in this moment it was hard to ignore.

She got up from the swing, walking toward me with that same expression and with her hands behind her back.

"Walk me home, Hikigaya?" Whatever instinct I held to reject her was quashed upon being further exposed to that dangerous smile of hers.

"Sure…"

 **7-11**

"I guess this is it then?"

I observe the girl before me with a calm expression. She stood by the entrance of her home, arms behind her as one hand held the opposite arm. And despite that she displayed a grin, I could detect something else in there, something I couldn't put my finger on. Meh, women are so complex sometimes, well all the time actually, but I guess that's part of their supposed charm?

At least that's what both Komachi and Isshiki would most likely tell me.

"Seems so," I reply, standing a couple of steps away from her… actually more than that, since being any closer would make the scene seem intimate and that's… highly embarrassing. I raise an eyebrow as all that follows is silence. In an effort to prevent things from getting awkward for me, I pocket my hands before adding, "Today was surprisingly enjoyable. So, uh, thanks…"

She blinks, "What's with that?" Suou giggles before falling silent, the tiny curl of her lips still a seemingly permanent feature on her face as her gaze drops shyly. "You know… I really had a lot of fun today too. I honestly didn't expect it." She blinks, "Oh… I think I already said that, huh?" She sticks out her tongue playfully.

I snort, "You did. I was just as surprised to hear you say it as you were."

She shrugs her shoulders, not trying to hide her teasing smile, "Even jerks deserve that much, you know?"

"Eeeh…?" I again borrow the tone that belonged to a certain blonde pervert, "Am I still a jerk?"

Suou only giggles in response and I chuckle softly myself. I didn't really expect her to be the teasing kind when I first met her, and it's not in the malicious sense either. My conditioning from a certain flat-chested ice queen and foxy kohai almost had me convinced that any teasings that existed were actually (purposefully) poorly veiled insults. And then there was the terrifying teasing from the older Yukinoshita that only served as a way for her to gain something from me.

"I guess you can say it's part of your charm," She teases, laughing behind a hand.

I cock an eyebrow, "Should I be happy about that being considered a redeeming quality?"

She nods her head, "Of course, Hikigaya! You should be proud!"

Not knowing how to respond to that, I only roll my eyes at that. What a funny woman…

"Well, uh…" I had no idea how to excuse myself first, everyone else would usually beat me to the punch. "I guess I'll head back."

She blinks, "Oh… yeah, probably, hehe…" As she starts playing with a lock of her hair, she adds, "I suppose I should go inside too, huh…?"

Mmm…? Am I missing something here?

"Uh, probably," I answer awkwardly, "So, later, I guess…"

With that said, and with one last nod, I turn around, giving some steps before her voice halts me in my tracks.

"Hikigaya?" I look over my shoulder at her, wondering what else she wanted.

"What is it?"

"Do you mind… hanging out with me again some other day?" She asks, her tone somewhat meek before playful confidence seeps back in. "I can always use another distraction, y'know?"

"I don't, but… Oi, wait. Is that all I amount to?" I deadpan.

She sticks out her tongue again, "Who knows? Maybe someday you'll improve… probably?"

I look at her with a wry smirk, "Maybe I can someday promote myself to 'idle hobby' instead."

Suou laughs at that before tilting her head, "Bye, Hikigaya."

"Ah, later, Suou." I casually nod back at her. And with that I finally walk away. My destination being, of course, my home-not-home.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Picture 03**

* * *

As I began my trek, I was sure I heard a soft and happy, "I told you I was right about you…" Come from behind me.

But when I turn back, there was no one there.

 **7-12**

I took my time, not really feeling any obligation to rush back home. I knew it was somewhere around 6:20pm, so to say I wasn't expecting a table full of familiar and unfamiliar faces, would be somewhat of an understatement.

All eyes were glued to me as soon as I entered inside.

My gaze scans over the multiple faces congregated at the dining room table. I easily sweep over the people I recognize, being the immediate inhabitants of this household, plus the guests, Deviluke and Belldandy.

Is this some kind of family intervention? If so, the merit was kind of lost with it being me and not the original Hachiman of this world. And how bad was he, that he needed multiple people banding together to set him straight? I really didn't want to know.

Next to Komachi is none other than the neighborhood pervert himself, Yuuki Rito. My eyes then lock onto the first of the unfamiliar faces, a young girl, easily the youngest one here. Now who could this be? I study her briefly, stumped about her relation to the people here, until I identified a recognizable trait.

Really, if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes held the exact same color as Yuuki's, I would have figured that she was a stray that my family brought home in order to replace me and have all daughters. Because of the one single resemblance to the male beside her, I deduced this girl as his younger sister, Mikan, that I've been hearing about.

Seriously, aside from that, they did not look alike at all.

The girl's long dark brown hair had a slight wave to the ends at her waist, some of it being tied up by a pink hair accessory while bangs framed the lower half of her face. She was in a casual outfit, some layered tank tops, black underneath and pink on top. The outer layer had a red heart embroidered on it with a cutout in the neckline. A pleated black skirt flowed out, completing her look… she was such a cute, normal girl. How could you possibly share genetics with this idiot beside you?

As my eyes move to take in the female besides, who I will now deem as, **Yuuki Mikan** , I barely manage to dodge the fast approach of an unidentified flying object. My head was just inches away from being pinged with a… wait, is that a ladle? I stare at the metal cooking instrument, it having landed a few feet behind me, trying to make sense of why exactly such a thing was being used as a projectile to harm me.

Could it be that I was right about Mikan and this was actually an assassination attempt? Maybe the other people here were 'cleaners' to make sure the evidence disappeared.

As I turn slowly, using extreme caution in this undetermined situation, I do not expect to see the woman I was attempting to observe standing. And yet I'm met with her critical focus pinned directly on me, while her hands clenched into fists at her sides. I fight the urge to cower under her impenetrable gaze, noticing everyone else seems just as shocked as me at her aggressive display.

"Cook," The woman barks out, her words holding a bite not befitting her passive expression.

My wariness increases at this sudden command, yet through my shock I manage to observe this challenger before me. She has long black hair that extends well past her waist in straight pieces, long bangs curl slightly into her piercing red eyes. The color serves to make here look even more intimidating somehow… scary.

There is a black choker encasing her throat, the shining gold pendant splits the accessory down the middle. She's decked out in an attractive maroon pants suit paired with a white blouse underneath, I'm left wondering if she's a colleague of my parents… Possibly from a mentorship program?

Suddenly her expression sharpens, her eyes tightening and everything about her is now just as sharp. I take it back, she has to be some sort of assassin, a high paid hitman at the very least. No normal person has these kinds of intimidation skills.

I can nearly feel the suspicion rolling off of her in waves, why does this suddenly feel like some kind of standoff?

"Yeah!" The excited cheer comes from none other than the pink haired alien, her hands are raised above her head, immediately drawing the attention of everyone present with her enthusiasm. Noticing this, she simmers down a bit before saying, "I want to see Hachiman's skills!" Her hands clap together eagerly and she wears a wide smile. And just like that everyone's expectant gaze is back on me. I can barely believe she's oblivious to the tension, but then I remember who it is I'm dealing with.

Oi, who told you about my Hachiman Skills? Those are top secret.

"Not interested," I state flatly, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I don't know what the purpose of this sudden challenge is, but I don't have the will or the patience to even consider an attempt. There's a loud scraping noise as one of the chairs is abruptly pushed back, a girl stands tall with her hands perched proudly on her hips.

The new girl has lilac hair that's cut at her shoulders, a black flowered headband pulls back the majority from the bangs the cover her forehead. She's got these really light blue eyes and I notice them narrow slightly at me as the back of her hand comes to hover over her mouth.

Wait, her eyes… What the hell's wrong with her eyes?

"Ohoho… " Her forced laughter rings out loudly, and I'm left wondering from what manga this cliched ojou character crawled out of. "I have to admit, that would be the only thing I'll except in exchange for my precious dagashi!"

Words don't immediately come to mind as I'm met with this strange girl, I thought at first she may have been another challenger akin to the woman beside her, but I don't think she can be so easily figured out.

As she stands before me, posture exuding confidence, I notice her peculiar choice of clothing. She wore a white blouse, similar to the one of that scary woman. The major difference being a red bowtie threaded around overtop of it. A long black skirt flows down her thighs, paired with stocking of the same color along with some heels. I catch her gaze and she leans towards me in interest, which is the precise moment my eyes flicker down and I notice… them…

Whoa… her br… errr… I mean… whatever…

In any case, she said dagashi, didn't she? So this is the girl that messaged me before, wanting me to taste many types of the sweet treats? What was her name again…? Mmm… it was… oh, errr… **Shidare Hotaru** … right? I think that was it.

So Shidare indeed came to visit just like pops commented yesterday, huh?

An overwhelming presence makes itself hard to ignore, and I can feel the female assassin's crimson stare scrutinize me with distrust. Oi, oi! I know my eyes don't exactly give the vibe of being trustworthy, but I haven't done anything suspicious. Tch…

"What is it?" I ask, some irritation leaking into my voice. Whoops… that probably wasn't the smartest tone to use with a woman most likely capable of snuffing out my life. I didn't meant it, but it was reflexive considering how rude this woman is acting with me.

Her eyes narrow as she folds her arms, the ferocity is back and with a vengeance… Dear me, the intensity of this black aura is unrivaled.

"Touka-chan," My mother speaks, as if scolding her. "Don't act like that, now. You'll have plenty of time to see him cook. He's still recovering from a fight he had with some students from his school."

Touka? I heard that name somewh- oh, she messaged me earlier, saying something about checking on her sister and expecting a reply to whatever offer she made. Well, I expected the sender of that message to be scary, so I guess I was right in assuming that. Someone that can transfer their energy through text, you are brave to address her mother, you have my deepest respect.

I can't even begin to imagine what a woman like **Takanashi Touka** would want from me? Meh… I'm positive that I will find out soon enough.

She cocks an eyebrow at that, "…Again?"

So she knows about it being a normal occurrence, huh? Who was she to my previous self?

I suddenly find myself stepping back, startled as Shidare leans her face so close to mine that made me think for a second that she was going to kiss me. I immediately quash that absurdity, but her close distance is no less uncomfortable. What the heck, woman? Don't invade my personal space while putting that 'What are you talking about' face. It's obvious, right?

"I heard about that, but I can't really see any bruise," She comments, before smiling slyly. "What did you do, huuuhhhh Hachiman? You never let me use makeup on you before!"

I do hope this piece of information means that you wanted to use makeup to help my previous self hide his bruises, but I have the feeling this girl only wanted to do so for her own enjoyment. The hobbies of women sure are weird…

And seriously, what's with her eyes anyway? There's something about them that bothers me…

I shrug my shoulders, "I just used good ointments, is all."

"But they didn't work on your eyes," Takanashi stated flatly.

Ack. Well, that's just mean…

"Oh!" Shidare claps her hands together as I see Belldandy approaching me with a cup of coffee. Ever the considerate hostess, eh? "Hachiman! Do you remember the Sakanashi fries? That dagashi looks like your eyes right now."

Sakana, huh? Comparing my eyes to some dagashi made to taste like fish? I wonder when these insults to my poor eyes are going to stop. At the very least, I can't say this one wasn't original…

I release a sigh, resisting the urge to facepalm. I nod at Belldandy in thanks for the sweet nectar drink before once again taking notice of Takanashi's deep stare. Just… what the heck is with this woman?

The youngest girl in the room finally speaks, grinning at me, "Well, I actually miss eating Haa-chan's homemade food. Isn't that right, Onii-chan?"

Rito nods his head, clearly visibly intimidated by the overabundance of women congregated around him, "Haha, y-yeah… It's been a while since he cooked now that I think about it."

"Is Hachiman really that good?" Deviluke asks excitedly.

"I admit that I'm curious as well." Belldandy pipes up.

As the others continue to gossip about my supposed cooking skills, I take some time to observe Yuuki Mikan. It doesn't escape me that her apparent relationship with me is very casual, borderline intimate, as if I were a cousin or something. I wouldn't know actually, I don't even think I have any cousins… But what I find ironic, and sort of annoying, is the fact that my previous self seemed to have a closer relationship with this girl than he did with Komachi. As opposed to my own sister, Mikan actually looks happy to see me. She even gave me a nickname…

Hmm… that nickname…

Why does 'Haa-chan' sound familiar? Wasn't there someone else that called me that? I remember a small girl covered in a chocolatey mess, and a daycare too. For some reason an image of black lace crept into my head when thinking about the mysterious younger girl. What the hell!? Did I do something criminal at one point without realizing it!? No wait… that had to do with the small girl's older sister. She was also someone I met. So what was younger girl's name…? Ah! I remember now! It was Kei-chan! Kawa-something Keika!

No, no… Ah, it was Kawasaki Keika! And her sister was Kawasaki Saa-chan! There, see Saa-chan? I remembered you!

Now that I was able to recall **Kawasaki Keika** , I also remember her being fond of calling me 'Haa-chan'. Not only that, she was pretty adamant about me calling her 'Kei-chan'. And with Mikan seeming to be around the same age as her, and apparently close to me… I guess that might mean that I have my own nickname that I call her? It's an estimated guess, but if I take everything into account, it's the most probable conclusion. Great…

I unconsciously shiver all of a sudden. My awareness spikes and I notice that Takanashi woman glaring holes into me. Annoying! This hag's annoying! And terrifying too! Leave me alone, dammit. Go focus on the conversation! But it's then that I realize that everyone else was looking at me in quiet expectation. Crap, did I miss a cue?

"U-uh, what?" I blabber out like an idiot.

Takanashi raises an inquisitive eyebrow, "'What…' what?"

"I, uh, missed the question…" I scratch the back of my head, curse my tendencies to get consumed by my thoughts. At least before I blended in with the background so I could get away with it, now, I'm closer to the spotlight than I would like.

Mikan giggles, "Haa-chan seems nervous. Takanashi-san is so intimidating as always, eh?" She turns to my sister, winking at her, "Don't you think, Komachi?"

"Ah? Oh… yeah…" She responds in uncertainty. I frown when I catch it, I really hate seeing her like that.

"But… Haa-chan still owes me a meal," She says, her eyebrow arched in amusement. "Can't you cook for me?" She glances at her brother briefly before looking at the intruders, "I mean, your new guests would certainly love to see you in action!"

What an eloquent child… Are you really as young as you look? You make your brother look like an idiot. Well, more of an idiot than he is. The amount of attentiveness and maturity she holds is comparable to the Komachi from my world.

"Of course I want to see!" Deviluke exclaims happily while raising an arm.

Belldandy nods her head with a kind smile, apparently as interested.

* * *

Go to profile, SEE: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Picture 04**

* * *

Mikan tilts her head knowingly, "You have quite a few expectations to meet. If you were to deny them, I would be embarrassed, if _I_ were your sister."

Takanashi narrows her gaze, "What are you waiting for? Do it."

And while I expected Shidare to join the fray, she only raised a hand to her mouth, observing me as if she wanted to see my reaction. With those weird eyes she has, her stare is nothing less than creepy.

What's with this peer pressure? Oi, don't you lot know it's bad manners to badger someone into doing something that they don't want to? Luckily for me, I'm above such influences. Even Takanashi's glare doesn't compare to the commanding presence of the Ice Queen.

It's then that my gaze catches the shy figure of Komachi. She looks equally as eager as the others, but is hesitant to voice it. In fact, she looks sad that she can't participate in the conversation that was taking place. Damn you, past self, how could you treat the number one best little sister in the world like that?

"C'mon boy!" My pops decides to intervene, and it's wholly unwelcome, "You have to let the ladies see how good of a husband you can be!" He chuckles, clearly oblivious to my glare, "If there is something we excel at, it's cooking, boy. You used to watch us cook all the time when you weren't with Souma."

"Well?" Mikan tilts her head, and Yuuki nods at me in additional encouragement. Oi, when did I ask for your opinion?

"Ah, well," I mutter with a hand behind my head, "If Komachi and… Mi-chan are hungry, I guess I can make something…"

Ah, Onii-chan Mode activated again and had me agree to do it. Hahh… Well, at least Komachi's bashfully shy smile made it completely worth it. And, well, my random blurting out of 'Mi-chan' wasn't seen as gross and weird. So looks like that's my nickname for her.

And before I can even attempt to move, Takanashi walks out of the dining room while throwing a lone: "Outside." over her shoulder at me. I hear the sound of the entrance door opening, my eyes narrowing when my ears aren't met with the accompanied noise of it being closed. She wants me to follow her outside now? What's the deal?

Many glances are exchanged and directed at me, before finally Shidare steps up. She grabs ahold of my arm, pulling me close to her to an uncomfortable degree. A sly, yet dangerous smile adorning her features. It's scary!

"Hachiman, I waited for two whole days to taste the Dagashi I bought with you," I cock an eyebrow at her grave tone, hearing a gasp sound from behind her as she continues. "Don't you dare die before we can try them, yeah? And I hope you have space for them."

So that's the 'important' reason I can't die…?

As Shidare backs down, I hear another voice, "Don't make Touka-chan wait," comes from my mother with a frown. Mikan looks a bit amused while Yuuki looks at me with a face that tells me: ' _It was nice knowing you.'_ And what's worse is that I get the feeling that he may be right. At least Belldandy and Deviluke seem concerned… but that cocky smile of pops is really pissing me off.

Never thought I would prefer Miko-chin punching me in the stomach over dealing with this…

Bah…

Having no other choice than to comply, I release a sigh. "Right…" I offhandedly say, before following the melodramatic woman. Ugh, what a pain…

As I step outside, I'm presented with the sight of the dark-haired woman standing by the sidewalk, arms crossed as she looked off into the distance. I pale slightly as I noticed she was once more holding the metal ladle that greeted me upon my arrival. That's not a good sign, she's armed… geez… I don't want to be known as the first person in Chiba to be beaten to death with a ladle of all things.

I suspect this may not be a conversation that should be overheard, so I close the door, the sound of it prompting her to turn and face me. Subjecting myself to the scrutiny of her critical eyes once more as she cuts the distance between us in half, arms still folded.

"What's the deal?" She asks dryly.

Oh… crap. "Uh… deal?"

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Song 08**

* * *

That was a leading question, but in what direction exactly, I wasn't really sure. With the amount of suspicion she's been treating me with, I couldn't afford to be presumptuous. It's probably safest to tread lightly here, I don't want to actually get killed.

She tilts her head to the side, her crimson eyes piercing even in the dim glow provided by the street light. "Do you expect me to say it?"

"I wouldn't know what you're going on about otherwise," I respond coolly. If I don't outwardly react to her and remain composed, she'll have less incentive to hold onto whatever doubts she has. And I can possibly manipulate the conversation in my favor, insinuating her to be having paranoid delusions.

"What happened with your eyes?"

I immediately deflate. Does everything always have to come back to that?

"Did you ask Shidare the same thing?" My snarkiness beats me to the punch before I could rein it in.

Her gaze narrows, "Since when do you use the play-dumb-card?"

"It's not playing dumb when I have no idea what you're talking about, is it?" I pocket my hands, remaining casual.

"Then I will repeat myself again, what's with your eyes?" Her tone was ice cold.

"I increased my intake of D.H.A., this was the unfortunate side-effect." What exactly do people expect me to say when they ask me that?

I blink, suddenly staring the metal scoop of that cursed ladle directly in the face, "I don't care how they look, but what they transmit. You're not the same guy I saw last time."

What… is that supposed to mean?

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to respond to that…" I clear my throat, "I don't feel any different than usual."

"Did something happen?" She asks, not allowing any sort of escape to her question as the tip of the metal cooking instrument grazed my nose threateningly. I'm sure that failing to comply would end badly for me.

I reflexively bat the object away from my face, "No, er, nothing out out of the ordinary. Just the attack from earlier in the week."

"Since when has something like that affected you in any way?" She puts the ladle in my face again, much to my irritation.

What is this, an interrogation? Give me a break. Why am I even bothering with this?

"Since they ganged up on me this time," Again, I push the annoyance away from me, "It was troublesome."

The ladle makes its unwelcome return, the cold steel grating on my last nerve. This time, I don't answer, instead waving the stupid object away from my face again. I feel my brow twitch in irritation when she doesn't relent, continuing her endless goading by thrusting the object back at me each time I deflect it.

I scowl, "Stop that already."

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" She challenges, her face as stoic as it was since I first saw her. This woman is really trying my patience.

"My legs still work," I scoff. "I can just walk back inside."

"Are you sure you want to give me your back?" Takanashi states curtly.

"..." My annoyed glare intensifies slightly, "Are you threatening me?"

Finally lowering the ladle, she leans to me, "And if I am?"

"Then you're free to leave," I state flatly, "Now, would be preferable."

"You are a liar. It's disappointing…" She sighs, resting the makeshift weapon over her shoulder as she averts her eyes in disinterest. "It makes me sick that I lost to you."

"That's your problem," I mutter with a roll of my eyes.

And that just may have dug me into my grave, Takanashi's stoic facade finally breaks as she pierces me with a fierce glare. Barely able to tense in anticipation before I'm forced to move my head out of the ladle's reach as she attempts to thrust it into my face. I'm forced back a step as her deathly assault continues.

"Oi, oi! Ju- whoa!"

I just manage to side step as she puts her own weight behind her next thrust, I feel the air hit my cheek as it cuts through the space I once stood. I think I'm in the clear, but to my surprise, she twirls her body and the ladle is once more careening towards my face. I involuntarily grab her arm to stop her hit from connecting, causing Takanashi to narrow her gaze before she bats my hand away. I blink as I feel the weight of her hands on my shoulders. Using me as a vault to execute an incredible maneuver, her body flips upside down overtop of me before landing at my back with a pirouette. I'm not even able to recover from my stunned state as she instantly grabs my arm, pulling and twisting it into a hammerlock.

Why is this woman so agile, and elastic? Her moves are too damn swift!

"Kgg…!" I grimace in pain as she puts more pressure on my limb, "What the hell do you want from me!?"

Her voice comes, her tone even, as if she hadn't just pulled that insane stunt, "You haven't responded to my question, Hachiman."

My limited knowledge of arm holds reminds me that hammerlocks are very tricky to escape, especially for idiots that don't know what the hell they're doing. I grit my teeth at the pain that radiates from my shoulder and down my arm. Shit… I really need to get out of this.

Observing that my assailant does not have proper footing at the moment, I take a chance and try to disrupt her balance. So I forcefully tug myself forward, groaning when I feel my shoulder painfully strain, but it pays off as I'm able to succeed in loosening the mad woman's grip. Seizing the opportunity, I immediately wrench my arm and pull away from her person.

She stumbles slightly, but regains her balance using the ladle as support. Who the heck is this woman? As I try to calm my erratic breathing, she folded her arms, her expression unfazed.

"What happened?" She inquires once more.

As I roll my aching shoulder, I frown, trying to think of a reason for this drastic turn of events. My only reasonable idea being that like a certain irritating blonde idiot, this woman has managed to see through my actions and figured that there was something different about me. She said it herself, didn't she?

But… could my eyes alone have led her to reach such a conclusion? I find it baffling that she could be capable of figuring me out so easily. Usui had observed me for several hours in order to tell the differences, and she's been in contact with me for how long now? Less than 10 minutes? This woman is really dangerous, and I'm not just referring to the fact that she attacked me with a metal ladle.

This situation seems to have become far more difficult than I could have imagined. If she discovers me, I'm done for. I can tell she's older, but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't be able to cripple my side of the game even if she didn't meet the conditions to be deemed as a suspect.

It's hard to think of anything that might have led her to suspect me other than my eyes. Considering how curt and aggressive she is, I'm doubtful I'll be able to drag to her to my side as I did with Usui.

However, there's one thing I can say for certain about her, and that is that Takanashi Touka was close enough to my previous self to be able to notice the existence of changes. And the fact that she's bothering to confront me must mean that she deems me as someone important enough to focus on, though in the end, this is all just speculation.

But then I blink, realizing what she truly meant. I was wandering in the dark right now, but even then, there was one fact that lingered regardless of it. Which was…

I'm not the same Hikigaya Hachiman, not the one she knows.

Obvious, isn't it?

So there was only one way to proceed.

"Nothing in particular," I state determinedly as she narrows her gaze. "I have decided to take responsibility for all the trouble I cause from now on. Same for things from the past."

Takanashi raises an eyebrow, not convinced.

"And what is the reason behind this sudden change of heart?" Her tone still holds suspicion, so I know I have to pull out one persuasive answer to weed it out of her.

It would be helpful if she were easier to read past all of the pointed stares and disbelieving looks, I might actually know what it would take to satisfy her and put this conversation to rest. Who knows, it's possible I could acquire a 109th skill, that of persuasion. One could hope… Ah, but I'm fairly sure my Hachiman Skills are limited to 108… Maybe I can combine and level up the ones I already have?

"It's not something as grand as a 'change of heart' or anything," I shrug, "I just got bored with what I've been doing lately. That stuff… it's lost its spark. That's it."

"Do you think I'd accept such an answer?" The woman glowered at me, "Are you making fun of me?"

Swiftly, she lifts her arm wielding the ladle and attempts to slam it down onto my head. I have enough foresight to expect something like this, so I quickly raise a hand and grab it out of the air. Luckily for me, her strength wasn't as monstrous as either Suou's or Kazama's so I only had to deal with a minor sting when making contact with the metal. I tug it hard enough to wrench it out of her grip but nothing further. Hmph, while this brutish woman lacked the tact to keep things civilized I'm happy to report that the same could not be said about me.

So her almost losing her balance after I took her weapon was completely her fault and karma rearing its head.

"Whether you accept it or not isn't my problem," I toss the accursed ladle behind me, "But it's how things are going to be from now on."

I expected Takanashi to take even more drastic measures now that her favored weapon was removed from the equation. However, surprisingly she only stood with a hand on her hip.

"Will you focus these efforts towards improving your relationship with your sister?" For once she plainly asks a question, with no lingering undertone, just simple curiosity.

Though her voice held none of the tension it had previously, I could still tell by her body language that she wasn't completely relaxed. The woman's posture remains stiff, noting the severity in which she regards this question, I feel compelled to show the same amount of seriousness.

"If there's one thing I regret, it's alienating Komachi," I respond gravely, "She deserved better than that."

It may not be my actions that led to it, but I feel a responsibility to set things right all the same.

I finally see a break in her composure. It's subtle, but I catch the faintest hint of a flinch at my words as she averts her gaze from me. Her hand falls from her hip, forgotten, while her body shifts weight to the other foot in discomfort. So this woman isn't an impenetrable force after all?

Her lips move, words coming out barely above a whisper, "Now if only I could bring myself to do the same for _her_ …" I'm not sure if I was meant to hear her quiet muttering, but I'm too focused on her words that I can't bring myself to pretend otherwise.

So she probably has a younger sister of her own, the revelation is surely unexpected. Though as I think back on all of the things that set this situation in motion, one thing sticks out among the rest. I mentioned Komachi, and how I would agree to cooking if she had really been looking forward to it… My relationship with Mikan was in the positive, so she was obviously not an issue. So did me bringing up Komachi set Takanashi off? She clearly knew my previous self enough to know when he was acting out of turn, so it seemed a likely conclusion. The Hachiman of old clearly didn't know how to treat our little sister.

I take a few steps back, sighing at how difficult this situation has been when there was such a simple solution.

"You could have just asked that in the beginning…" I start to say, but it seems she predicted my words as she interrupts me.

"You know this is the way I do things," Her eyes still refuse to meet mine as a slight frown breaks through the stoic facade.

I take in the change of the woman before me, the stone faced assassin was actually showing a sign of vulnerability. Was that what it was? Some epic display of concern for my change in behavior? It doesn't seem like a stretch to assume so. I couldn't imagine a person like Takanashi being able to forwardly express her feelings, at least not in a conventional way that didn't involve me getting interrogated. Though in the end, her forceful methods reaped the results she sought I suppose.

Taking the cue that I'm sure would be most appropriate, I respond, "Yeah."

I turn around to grab the ladle that was on the ground. As I bent down to reach it, a feminine hand beats me to the punch. I sigh at that, but before I get up, I feel the metal rest on the back of my head. Takanashi placed it in a way to prevent me from standing up straight. I only sigh again, I thought we'd be past this by now.

"What now?" I ask, weary.

"Have you decided?" Was all she asks. I inwardly deflate. Stop being so cryptic already…

"Decided what?" I inquire, making sure to sound curious instead of annoyed. Last thing I need is for her to start whacking me with the stupid kitchenware. I feel the presence of the metal disappear once I ask that.

Slowly, I look up to see her back turned to me. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

She glances over her shoulder, studying my expression before asking, "Will you come with me to Italy?"

I blink, oh that's right… She sent a message about my decision earlier in the day. So this is what she meant… What's in Italy that she wants me to accompany her to?

"Are you serious?" I huff wryly, "How do you expect me to think about a career abroad before I finish high school?"

"I can wait until then," She states cooly, waving off my question, "But once you come to Italy I can teach you what there is to learn about working at a restaurant. So you won't have to worry about attending a cooking academy like that other idiot. Your cooking skills are too special to let them go on not getting acknowledged by the world."

I let out a dry chuckle, "Being acknowledged doesn't matter to me. Besides, it sounds like too much work."

Takanashi steps up to me, making me take a few steps back reflexively. She raised her hands, with seven of her fingers extended.

"Seven years," She states. "I only need you to work for me for seven years and then you can become a househusband for the rest of your life."

I roll my eyes in disbelief of her deal, "The point of becoming a househusband is me being financially supported by a wife while providing her a comfortable home. And the fatal flaw in your plan is that I might not have a wife at the end of those seven years."

Instead of responding, Takanashi only stares silently at me as if urging me to figure it out on my own. Well, come on, I was right. How can you possibly guarantee that I'd have a wife after… working… for you…?

…Oh…

"W-why would I take such an old and scary woman as my wife?" I recklessly blabber out. I already had my hands tied with Hiratsuka-sensei, please don't try and join that problematic woman…

Instead of reacting in a similar manner of my homeroom teacher, Takanashi simply folds her arms.

"I'm not pleased at having a thing like you as a husband," I felt my eyebrow twitch at her painfully familiar words, "But I refuse to allow the Hikigaya Style to die with you. And with there being no woman who could possibly tolerate a slacker like you as their husband, I'm willing to make that sacrifice so long as you pass down your culinary skills in order to keep your style alive in the meantime."

Her damaging words make it seem like I'm a cow that's being raised for slaughter. For the sake of my supposed culinary skills surviving the only task I have is to pass them down, once that's done there's no other use for me. Really, my exposure to the biting tongue of the demon superwoman in my world is the only reason I didn't start crying just now. Seriously! My poor fragile heart!

Are my culinary abilities my only good points!? Would people say that if removed, I may as well just die!?

"I have decided you'll have time to decide till you graduate, so think about your future. We both win here."

"It can be argued that we both lose as well…" I mutter.

Whether she hears my words or not, she doesn't make it known, instead turning to make her way back into the house. I stare at her retreating figure as it disappears behind the door. Where do women like that even come from? She seems willing to engage in the strangest things… me being her househusband? The very idea gives me chills.

I don't get a chance to get too lost in my musings before I notice a familiar pink head peak outside the front door. When she finishes her visual examination of me, she's satisfied enough to toss a beaming smile my way. Another person joins, surprisingly it's the short idiot. He seems equally relieved to see me standing, which just begs the question, how dangerous is that Takanashi Touka woman truly? Before I can worry too much about how close I was to losing my life, they stroll over to me.

"Hachiman!" Deviluke is the first to greet me, "I was so worried, everyone was concerned for your life!" Well, I guess that clears up any misgivings I had about the threat I was faced with.

"Yeah, when we saw Takanashi-san come inside alone, we thought the worst," Yuuki whispers out, as if he's afraid that the woman in question is going to come back and take his life instead.

I sigh in exasperation, this entire encounter has wiped me of all my energy. "Well, at the very least, I'm alive." I say offhandedly. They both give me the look as if they want me to tell them what exactly happened, but that's out of the question. "Come on, let's head inside."

They don't bother to hide their obvious disappointment, but shuffle along nonetheless. I can't help but chuckle when I see a pouting Deviluke stick her tongue out at me. I then notice Belldandy standing by the door, her expression worried once our gazes cross. I curl a corner of my lips upward and nod at her. She releases a breath of seemingly relief before smiling back at me.

"I'm very glad to see you're safe, Hachiman-san." The goddess says as we re-enter my home. Just what kind of image is that agile woman seen in?

"Yeah, it wa-" My attempt of reassuring her is halted when I reflexively catch an airborne ladle that was thrown directly at my head. I look to see Takanashi with a hand on her hip and gesturing at the kitchen. So I still have to cook…

"At least give me some privacy…" I grumble. And much to my irritation, everyone laughed in amusement of my resignation.

How unfortunate…

 **7-13**

Surprisingly, I got off the hook for the cooking challenge.

Even more so, it was my mother who came to my unexpected aid in the end. She somehow managed to convince Takanashi by way of careful persuasion. My respect for the brave matriarch of the household has once again spiked. Whatever it was that she said to accomplish such a feat, which also had the added bonus of driving the scary woman out of the house- er, I mean, leading to Takanashi-san to excusing herself… I wasn't privy to considering my mother had pulled the woman aside to talk privately.

I wasn't spared a scathing look from those critical crimson eyes of hers after she managed to bid her goodbyes for the night though. They scrutinized me one last time before finally disappearing from sight, and I released a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding.

Takanashi Touka is a terrifying woman in every sense of the word.

A half an hour had passed since she made her leave and the atmosphere was only just lightening. Currently I was sat along our lilac sofa in the living room, in between Yuuki and Shidare, with an impressive display of dagashi spread along the short coffee table before us. I could feel that the female counterpart of my company was practically jumping in excitement.

Oi, could you relax? I hazard a glance at the pervert on my opposite side, unsurprised to see him barely holding himself together.

This guy was hopeless. Considering it was just the three of us, I don't imagine that is helping ease any of his tension. Komachi and Mikan had disappeared upstairs to her room awhile ago, along with my parents who decided to retire early for the night. Deviluke went along with Belldandy to help take care of the dishes in the kitchen, though I could still hear her whines of disappointment that she didn't get to see my cooking abilities. So, in the end, the only buffer between the over eager girl and the overexcitable guy was, well, me.

Great.

"I was imagining it would just be the two of us," The lavender haired girl ponders aloud, "But Rito-kun is a welcome addition!" She beams at the brunette idiot, leaning forward to catch his eye on the other side of me.

Hah… good luck with that. I can already tell, without even looking, that Yuuki is on the verge of self destructingcatching fire. Red faced, stumbling over his words, and the steam practically billowing out of his ears… I check my assumption, observing that he was also struggling to meet her eyes, his gaze falling along her protruding chest every so often.

Please refrain from springing a nosebleed on our couch, I'd rather not have to explain bloodstains to my mother in the morning.

"T-t-thanks…" He finally manages to choke out although it could barely be heard.

Honestly, I'm surprised he even managed to mumble out something coherent. I'm sure her casual use of his first name didn't help anything.

"Of course!" She exclaims, "It would be such a waste, since I went to all the trouble of gathering such delectable treats, for them to go unappreciated." She sweeps her arms up in a dramatic gesture, glancing at the candy as if a gift from the gods themselves. "You don't understand the temptation I had to resist in waiting for you," A pointed stare is tossed at me, "The urge to taste them was great, be thankful I managed to hold out, Hikigaya Hachiman!"

Is she always this melodramatic? I don't know if I can handle the theatrics of it all. I mean, seriously… It's just candy, you know?

Suddenly her histrionic performance simmers, and she pins me with a challenging smile. "Now, shall we see if you are still worthy of being considered my rival?"

I blankly stare at her, "Hah?"

She seemingly ignores my dumbfounded expression and instead points at me. When her eyes lock with my own, I can see an excited gleam in them.

"Now, Hikigaya Hachiman!" She declares all of a sudden, "What are the flavors of Baby Star Ramen!?"

I immediately recall the name, really, it's a household product. There probably isn't a single person in the country that has never heard of Baby Star Ramen, it's practically a national treasure by now. At the very least, there probably wouldn't be much of an opposition if someone declared it as such. Thankfully, no one has attempted to do so and waste our time over something so ridiculous. But seeing how obsessed she is about dagashi, I'll hold my tongue around the girl.

Back to the question, I can recall the general flavors of Baby Star Ramen, I was a particular fan of the tonkotsu ones back when I was younger. But I also remember that Chiba had its own exclusive flavor, but it had to do with tomatoes so I was never interested. That flavor of Baby Star Ramen was always advertised as native to and only available in Chiba. But as superior as Chiba is to places like Yokohama and Tokyo, I can only assume that those areas possibly had their own flavors as well.

So… does that mean I have to count each city too? Ugh, I'm only a Chiba expert and then there's the fact that there are new cities in this world since Japan is bigger than it was in my world…

Argh, shit… I also remember that my grandparents would bring Komachi Baby Star Ramen that was only available from their side of the prefecture too…

"Aw man…" I'm brought out of my musings when I hear the whine of Yuuki's voice.

My attention is drawn to him and I see his eyes focused on the TV briefly before he looks at me, saying, "They just showed an ad for this thing I wanted, but they left the cost _unspecified_." His eyebrows raise along with the pitch of his voice as he emphasised the word 'unspecified.'

Really, your subtlety is severely lacking. I appreciate the attempt, but there's no way that the help I was offered went unnoticed. Glancing toward Shidare, I'm fully prepared to receive a harsh glare for our obvious cheating.

I should have known better in thinking that way, considering who this girl is. Instead of any type of scolding, I'm met with the back of the lilac haired girl's head as she focuses intently on whatever it is Yuuki was referencing on the screen. I don't know whether to be relieved at being off the hook, or disappointed by how easily she is distracted.

Clearing my throat, I gain back the attention of everyone before stating my answer, "Trick question. It's impossible to keep up with the amount that are manufactured."

Turning back to me, Shidare smirks, "I'm glad you can recall that much, Hikigaya Hachiman!" She seems proud now. Did that pointless fact really warrant such an expression? "But can you answer me this!?"

Wait, are we still going?

* * *

Go to profile, LISTEN: Link in **Logic Is My Sword** : **Chapter 07** Section: **Song 09**

* * *

Her fingers rummage around through the cluttered table, securing some candy in either hand. But before I can decipher what exactly it is she picked up, she stands and scurries to the otherside of the table, effectively blocking any view of the TV. All so she can strike a dramatic pose. Her left hand is poised beside her face, gripping a… Choco Bat? Two fingers are displayed, while the pieces in her other hand are fanned out behind her back. She's making an awfully big show of this…

"Question number two," Her tone has dropped an octave and by the grave expression on her face, you'd think this was a life or death situation. "To what other dagashi does the Choco Bat share a resemblance with…" She pauses, most likely for dramatic effect considering this girl seems to be all about flare, "And what sport does it pay homage to?"

Well, it's obvious that it pays homage to baseball with it having 'bat' in the name and all. It doesn't take a genius to figure that much out. If there's one thing that was immediately embraced by Japan from American influences, it was baseball. It's funny really, especially since I've heard that the sport is no longer as beloved in its country of origin as it used to be.

Now the dagashi that it looks similar to, that's the main issue. I may prefer sweet coffee, but that doesn't bleed into me having an attraction towards dagashi. So really, I have no idea what to answer for the first part of the question.

I look up when I sense movement from Yuuki's part. For some reason, he places himself next to the dagashi-obsessed girl. His face is completely red. Why would you stand so close to her if you're that nervous in her presence? I'm about to roll my eyes and ignore him entirely until I notice his gaze. Remarkably, it wasn't centered on Shidare's assets like before, instead zeroing in on the table. I follow his line of sight and noticed a box of Pocky. Ah, so that was it.

I glance at the embarrassed fellow, so he risked self-immolation for the sake of helping me, huh? What a trooper.

"It resembles Pocky." I answer the girl, "And it's baseball."

"Hoho!" Shidare's impression of a stereotypical ojou makes its return, "That is correct, Hikigaya Hachiman! Your knowledge of even the more trivial things proves to be enough for you to remain my rival!"

Rival? Hah… Let's just finish this game off already…

"Third question!" I have to keep myself from groaning at that. "And it shall be the final one!"

Well, at least there's that, right?

"I shall no longer take it easy on you!"

I take it back…

"Go ahead already…" I pinch the bridge of my nose as I sense Yuuki return to the couch. The lilac haired girl remains standing, still bursting at the seams in excitement, like the dutiful game master she's trying to be.

"What are the origins of Konpeito?" Shidare smirks proudly to herself, most likely thinking that she finally stumped me.

And she was right. How the hell would I know?

I turn to Yuuki but he's equally as confused, only offering me a shrug in response. Hah… Well, I can't expect him to have an answer for everything. And looking back at Shidare, her expression expects me to have an answer. Wait, how can you expect me to know this when you looked proud at the difficulty of your question? Choose one or the other, don't try and stump me but still expect an answer.

The voluptuous female's eyes narrow as my silence continues. And I'm about to tell her that I didn't have an answer but I was saved by the bell. Well, it wasn't a bell so much as the ringing of my cell phone. But they're both basically notification alerts, so it's accurate enough.

"I should probably take this," Is all I say before walking towards the front door for some privacy.

"But you haven't even given me an answer yet!" Shidare whines in annoyance, her arms crossed as her hip cocks to the side. I open my mouth to form some type of excuse when my second savior comes in the form of Yuuki.

"Wow! Is that a new kind of dagashi they're advertising?" His awed voice serves as a great distraction to the strange girl, she can barely manage to stay steady on her feet with how fast she spins around.

"Where!?" I don't waste the opportunity, sending a nod of appreciation in his direction before sneaking away.

Once I'm back outside, I dig my cell phone out of my pocket to check the caller ID. Suou? What could she be calling for? I don't think it's even been a full two hours since I dropped her off…

Instead of getting too lost in the possibilities, I opt to just pick up the call before I miss it all together. I have no interest of incurring her wrath for ignoring her phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hikigaya!" She says a bit abruptly, her voice hinting at a bit of surprise. Was she not expecting me to pick up? Whoa, could I have actually gotten away with ignoring her call? Darn it!

"Yeah." I confirm, my tone even as I inquire, "What's up?"

"Ano… Do you have some time to talk?" The way she asks leads me to believe this isn't some casual social call, so any sarcastic response I may have had immediately flees my mind.

"Well, I have some company at the moment actually," I state honestly. As thankful as I am for Suou giving me a temporary escape, as the oldest Hikigaya currently available, it was up to me to entertain the guests. Whoa, just saying that is making me feel sick… Such is the wonder of a parallel world…

"Company, eh?" The way she says it completely betrays her intentions, "You mean your girlfriend?" She questions teasingly, as expected. I only barely manage to contain an exasperated sigh, my eyes rolling at her words.

My retort comes easily, "If my memory serves me right, we already discussed the likelihood of that."

The thought of getting off the phone and returning to that game was less than desirable. I can't imagine that Yuuki was faring too well against the busty girl, if anything it would probably be a miracle if he hadn't passed out by now. Considering this, the call from my bed was getting stronger and stronger.

I chose the lesser of two evils, staying away from all of the dramatics and lending an ear to Suou instead.

"Whatever the case, you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting." Her teasing continues unhindered, though I shouldn't be surprised.

"And it's not as rude to make me wait for you?" I ask rhetorically, I know that this wouldn't be the case. According to girl logic, a boy making a girl wait is rude, but a girl making a boy wait is somehow fine, in fact, they have to lie about being made to wait.

(Source: Isshiki)

Her giggle across the line is indication that my question wasn't taken seriously, "Nooope!"

"Right," I respond wryly before asking, "Did you need me for something?"

"Well… It's nothing really," She downplays the seriousness I heard in her earlier, "Just wanted to talk to a friend is all." There is a timidness that sounds out of place in Suou's voice. I do my best to ignore her label of myself, not wanting to deal with that at the moment.

"About what?" I attempt to encourage her, but my tone does a poor job of it.

"…" Her hesitancy is palpable through the phone before she finally speaks, "Are you not curious about the people you met back at the restaurant?"

So it was about that, huh? "Well, I hear what curiosity does to cats. As a owner of a feline, I'm quite fond of Kamakura."

I hear her laugh at my dry response, having the bonus effect of easing some of her obvious tension. After her giggles subside, I hear her take a deep breath, "Listen… Would you… mind being my… you know, confidant? You're the only person for this…"

The question takes me aback, not having expected Suou to ask that of me considering her quiet musings earlier at the park. Though I suppose I should count this as a blessing in disguise, it certainly helps me where the game is concerned.

"You really should be more careful how you say things, you wouldn't want to give me the wrong idea." Humor seems to be the only thing capable of making her loosen up, and I'd like to make this conversation as easy as possible if I can help it.

My attempt bears the desired result, her laughter makes its second appearance. It takes a few moments before her chuckles finally come to an end, which I take as my cue to speak.

"But… If you're willing to talk, I wouldn't mind lending an ear." I say honestly.

"Really?" She seems surprised by my answer, but covers it with, "You'll have to take responsibility should I decide to confide in you, you know?"

"A-ah… I-is that right?" I nervously stutter out, "Is it too late to take it back?" I half joke while wondering what exactly I've just gotten myself into. And did she _have_ to say it like that?

I hear her giggle at my obvious discomfort, "You're too funny, Hikigaya." Though the seriousness once again blankets the conversation as she says, "If I'm being honest, I really feel like I can confide in you despite the fact that we've only known each other for a little while."

I scratch my cheek, unease creeping in as I say, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Her voice confirms, "I probably shouldn't get ahead of myself though." I feel myself relax at her words, "Maybe another time… If you're still willing to listen that is." Did I really manage to avoid that conversation?

"Sure."

"You know, you're a lot better than you give yourself credit for. I like the kind of guy you are." She states, quite carelessly considering its impact. Before I even have the chance to reply, she utters out a quick "Bye!" before the line goes dead.

I'm left staring at the dark screen of the phone. Figures that the woman would drop a sudden bombshell like that and leave me an embarrassed mess… She's dangerous, that Suou…

Geez… women in general seem to share that trait in this world…

I take some time to allow my facial temperature to lower before heading back inside. It was clearly my body trying to keep me warm with it becoming a chilly night. My internal thermostat registered the falling temperature outside, so it sent all of my warm blood to my face in order to protect it from frostbite. That's what it was. Totally.

I let loose a deep breath, idly watching the small cloud disperse in the air. If I recalled correctly, this phenomena happened because the moisture in my breath condensed due to the temperature. I struggle to recall, but I think it also happens because the air lacked the moisture that my breath had. If that weren't the case, there would be no clouds. Hah… Truly my success in recalling this information gives me a sliver of hope that I can possibly grasp the sciences someday. Then again, I'm sure that a certain club president would tell me that any middle school student could recall that information…

Ah, what the hell am I doing distracting myself over something this pointless?

Suou called me a friend again, not only that, but she wants me as a confidant. I can't for the life of me understand why she sees me in that light. We just met, and it was only by coincidence that I stumbled upon her problem, twice. But that still doesn't seem like a reason for her to have me become a conspirator to her issues. I assume that her friends either don't know about them because she's never brought them up, or because she doesn't want to tell her group. I don't know. But I suppose that makes me the best choice through process of elimination.

Bah, forget it. This is actually something irrelevant to think about. I'm in a position to learn more about Suou and advance the game some more. If I keep focusing about how uncomfortable these things make me, then I'll just start pointlessly wasting the time I have until 'The End' occurs.

I don't know what to do exactly, so I might as well just go ahead and accept these annoyances. It'd be better for my psyche as a whole.

I rub the back of my head and release another sigh. What a pain…

My eyes wander up to the dark sky for a few moments. It's cloudy. I let my gaze linger for a moment, before finally heading back inside after my minor observation.

"-nd so! Konpeito was actually a Portuguese import that came to Japan in the 1700's! It's name is also derived from the Portuguese word 'confeitou,' which means…"

I calmly walk back inside to see Shidare in the middle of a lecture about Konpeito of all things. Her audience had apparently grown since I left. I study a clearly panicked and reddened Yuuki while being in between an interested Belldandy, and a fascinated Deviluke. Oi, Shorty, keep your lecherous gaze up and away from them.

With a shrug to myself, I re-enter the living room and somehow that doesn't interrupt Shidare's speech. I sit down on the opposite couch, and decide to listen in. I would love to go to my room, but if my mother hears that I abandoned my guests as the only available host, she might just skin me…

I lackadaisically listen to the dagashi-obsessed girl continue with her long-winded history lesson, when I sense two arrivals at my sides. I glance to my right and see Deviluke grin up at me before returning her attention to the person in the spotlight. To my left, I see Belldandy, who was also intently listening. She sends me a bright smile for a brief moment and also turns back to face Shidare.

I clear my throat, willing myself not to react to the dual attacks from both of my flanks. Seriously, that's just unfair. I note Yuuki looking relieved, his reddened face slowly beginning to relax itself.

The lavender-haired girl doesn't look like she's even close to finishing, and I sigh to myself.

If I'm lucky, maybe she can faint from a lack of oxygen.

 **7-14**

A while later, I find myself huddled in the entrance alongside everyone. Well, everyone besides Shidare, who was currently waving her goodbyes as she disappears into the back of a limousine, of all things. It seems clear that money is no object for her family… I'll have to ask Usui about her tomorrow. I didn't manage to gather a whole lot of information considering the challenge she sprung on me.

As the tail lights fade from view, the brother and sister duo step outside the doorway simultaneously. How convenient that all of the company decides to leave at once.

"Thanks for having us," Yuuki says, focusing his eyes on me, probably for the best. "We're going to head home. See ya around, Hachiman."

"Bye Haa-chan." Mikan waves at me.

I shoot them a nod, returning a curt wave as the two start on their short trek back to their house.

I've barely made it through the threshold of my home before hands are gripping me and hauling me along to the couch. You know, I really wish this theme of manhandling me today would finally come to an end…

My unimpressed look meets the ever eager face of Deviluke. It's not a surprise, and as I feel the cushion dip on my opposite side, I've already determined it to be the much more well mannered goddess.

"Hachiman!" Her eyes are bright and wide as she leans into me, and if I could manage to back away without disturbing Belldandy, I would. Oi, is personal space not a thing on your planet? "I wanted to update you on the status of my item's malfunction."

That gets my attention, "That so?"

"Yes," Her head tilts to the side, her smile never wavering as she says, "I still haven't figured out how to fix the issue." Her words don't match her excitement and I can feel the annoyance prickle at my skin.

I shoot her a deadpan look, "So you had to drag me into the living room, just to say that?" I question dubiously.

"Weeell~" The pink haired alien pouts and I can tell immediately she's going to do something I won't like. "I haven't gotten to spend any time with you today!" She whines. Her arms tighten around mine squeezing impossibly closer before resting her head along my shoulder.

My body stiffens at her proximity and just as I attempt to escape, I feel a pressure on my opposite side. Glancing to my right, I'm met with the innocent smile of Belldandy as she places a delicate hand against my free arm. Excuse me, I don't remember consenting to this otherworldly sandwich you've made of me!

"It has felt like a while since we've had a chance to talk, Hachiman-san." She agrees, and suddenly I've found myself at the brunt of attack from both sides with no escape in sight. She then giggles to herself, "Even though it has been less than a day."

My discomfort grows exponentially, alarms sounding in my mind as my senses kick into fight or flight mode. Instinct has me hopping off of the couch as if it were on fire, successfully breaking free of the hazardous feminine wiles that were being unleashed upon me so recklessly. You women and your charms are down right dangerous! Be more conscious of your actions, would you?!

I turn around to face the two. One looks up at me with concern etched into her features, while the other has both of her cheeks puffed out in a silent huff. It's obvious which is which, so names are unnecessary.

"Ah, well…" I scratch the side of my head, knowing I need to give an explanation to my outburst. "It's just been a long day."

"Lala-san explained to me what you spoke to her about, Hachiman-san." Worry creases her brow as she says this, "It is an awful situation."

I release a breath, "Yeah…"

"May… May I see it for myself, Hachiman-san?" The goddess suddenly questions me.

"See it?" I echo back.

"Yes, with my ability to sense your emotions I would like to observe what you spoke of to Lala-san," Belldandy explains, before tying to reassure me, "I promise to not read the memories you hold over your 'forgotten' companion, but… Please, Hachiman-san…"

I break eye contact from her, uncomfortable being the focus of the goddess's intense gaze.

"What is it that you want me to do?" I ask her slowly.

"Simply focus your thoughts to the companion you spoke of, I will sense any emotional changes you may have," Belldandy closes her eyes, "At the moment I sense your trepidation. Please go ahead, Hachiman-san."

Warily, I begin to think about the Student Council President of Sobu. Immediately, same as earlier in the morning, the caution I was currently feeling disappears as if it went down a drain. And just as before, it's a harrowing experience. It's then that I hear a sudden gasp.

I whip my eyes to the goddess who held a hand to her heart in fright. When she opens her eyes, they held fear but it was not meant for me. No, she feared _for_ me. I feel discomfort run through me again at that aspect.

"Hachiman-san…" The goddess begins timidly, "There is this… void that surrounds this person, as if there is a black hole consuming everything concerning her." Her explanation does absolutely nothing to offer comfort, her face is struck with sympathy for me and I'm not sure quite how to deal with it.

I feel Deviluke's hand slide overtop of mine, it's a nice gesture but as I take in her worried gaze, the need to assuage them grows.

"It only seems to concern the one girl." I state, attempting to placate the two concerned girls.

The pink haired alien offers a smile in return, but I can tell my efforts haven't completely eased their troubles. Hah… In their attempts to comfort me, I end up being the one trying to comfort them.

Suddenly, Belldandy perks up with a warm smile directed at me. "Don't worry, Hachiman-san. Lala-san and I shall get to the bottom of the matter." She folds her hands into her lap and Deviluke quickly scoots herself closer to the goddess. Her pink hair flounces around as she nods her head eagerly in agreement to Belldandy's words.

I'm thankful that she was able to ease the stressful atmosphere, it was getting to be a little too much.

"I appreciate your efforts," Making eye contact with each of them as I say, "Both of you."

"Of course, Hachiman-san."

"Anything for you, Hachiman!"

I nod to the two of them, feeling more drained from this quick conversation than I had expected. Glancing at the clock, I notice the time reads twenty past eight. I guess it's not unreasonable for me to be tired by this time, I did have quite an eventful day after all.

"I think I'll call it a night," The girls give me their full attention when I say this, I can see Deviluke frown a bit in disappointment but she recovers quickly.

"Oh okay," Comes her less than spirited reply, "Goodnight then!"

"Yes, have a nice rest." Belldandy says politely, "We shall retire shortly as well."

Offering them another nod, "Night," I say curtly before turning and heading to the stairs. I tread up the steps quietly, so as to not disturb anyone on my way to my room. As soon as I've made it to my destination and through the door, I collapse onto the mattress with a deep sigh.

I let my body sink into the comforter, my eyes roaming freely along the blank whiteness of my ceiling that I could see with the moonlight hitting my room.

My thoughts wander back to the beginning events of the day. My plans with Suou went different than expected, _she_ was different. The girl was a bit rough around the edges and her strength was certainly nothing to sneeze at. I won't be forgetting her assault for a long time to come I'm sure, but there is a sensitive side to her… One I didn't anticipate on encountering. The softer side of hers definitely helped make me view her in a new light, there was more to her than I could see upon first glance. I could still do without her brute of a friend, Kazama, though.

Speaking of violent women, the red eyed assassin, Takanashi Touka was another unpleasant surprise this evening. This world certainly doesn't seem to be in short supply of strong and terrifying females. Her scary behavior, and the way she wields a ladle, it gives me the chills. But surprisingly, even that dangerous woman showed a certain vulnerability tonight. At the slight mention of her sister, I could see the feeling that broke through her stoic facade.

Aside from my body, I think my eyes are the ones that took the most damage today. Seriously, no one let up on them, it's ridiculous!

I didn't hear anyone mentioning Shidare's eyes, what's with that? If anyone's got something weird going on, it's her. Plus, her obsession with dagashi was way out of control. It'd be interesting to see what she's like when she's not fussing over the cheap candies, but I feel like that's a pipedream.

A thought for another day I suppose. Before I know it, white fades to black as I close my eyes so I could drift off into a, hopefully, dreamless sleep.

" _I think you wanted to say you'll 'hemorrhage.' Hemorrhoids is a condition that has to do with where the sun doesn't shine!"_

I groan as an unwanted memory passes through my head.

On second thought, I think I'll scream into my pillow for the next few hours…

* * *

 **Chapter 07 END**

* * *

 **GTO The Host 07**

A girl with shoulder-length lilac-colored hair stood in the middle of a class, sporting a black headband and an outfit befitting of those in the wealthy class. Displaying a wide smirk as the readers and a certain blonde teacher stared at her with a deadpan, she finally spoke.

"Hello everyone! I'm **Shidare Hotaru** and I'll be conducting this segment today in representation of the Shidare Company!" Stating vigorously, she points a finger at no one in particular. "First and foremost, dagashi is the ultima-"

"Hey kid, just what the heck are you doing?" The blonde teacher, who wore a sky blue shirt, white pants and brown shoes, asked in irritation as he stood up from his desk. Looking less than amused, he asks, "I'm the one who's supposed to take charge in here."

She stared at him inquisitively, "I beg to differ. Although, if you proved your worth, then I might just believe you."

The professor raised an eyebrow before he started laughing, "Hahaha! I'm Onizuka Eikichi, the greatest teacher of all time! I don't have to prove myself to some conceited brat."

"Is that so?" The girl folded her arms, "I suppose that as an educator, you might know the number of islands that conform our beloved country?"

Onizuka smirked, sporting a cocky stance, "I don't have the slightest idea."

Shidare blinked, "Wha?"

"But what I do know is that someone will be missing her chance of presenting herself if she keeps wasting time," Pulling out a cigarette, he leans by the window, "So, whatcha gonna do, ojou-chan?"

She turns to the readers in realization, and mutters, "How come that man is a teacher?" Before making a dramatic pose, "In any case, I'm Shidare Hotaru, the main heroine of the manga series, **Dagashi Kashi** , with 11 volumes available and an anime adaptation consisting of 24 episodes so far."

"Fair enough, so what's it about?" Onizuka inquiries after yawning.

Shidare makes another pose, "It's simple! In order to get Shikada You to work for the Shidare Enterprises, I must convince his son to abandon his goal of becoming a mangaka, so he can take over Shikada Dagashi!"

"So basically, the story goes about you trying to convince him?" He makes a knowing smile, "How so?"

She doesn't seem bothered by his expression and answers, "With interesting games, riddles and stories! Rest assured that I will do ANYTHING in my power to convince him."

He blinks, "Anything?"

"Anything," She confirms with a sly smile. Onizuka is left speechless when she adds, suddenly looking shy. "I even might give him my…"

Onizuka gulps in anticipation, "Your…?"

"My…" Her gaze drops to the side, "My Super Rare Spicy Tonkatsu Fries!" She exclaims, shoving to his face a package of fries.

"Tch! That's what you meant!?" Onizuka snaps, before facepalming, "Whatever, we still have four others to present. You were supposed to be the last presentation, Shidare, so let the others have their time to shine."

Shidare frowns, "But I have yet to reach the best part!" She whines, "It's when we talked about the daga-"

"Right…" He mutters before looking at the door, "C'mon it's your turn!"

At his call, two girls enter the classroom, all while a certain dagashi maniac whined at the blonde teacher. Both sported the Yagami-issued school uniform.

The shorter of the two raises a hand cheerfully, having dark blue hair in the style of two pigtails that for some reason moved on their own, "Hey there! I'm **Tsukamoto Tenma** , protagonist of the **School Rumble** manga series!"

The other girl, who had blonde hair while also sporting pigtails, closed her eyes, looking annoyed, "I'm **Sawachika Eri** , a support character in School Rumble. I should mention the fact that a certain Hige is the greatest idiot of all time."

Tsukamoto blinks, "Eh? A Hige?"

Onizuka, having pushed Shidare away, cocks an eyebrow, "No one had asked about that, ojou-chan." He sighs, "What's with so many ojous around as of late?"

Sawachika waves her hair gracefully, looking uninterested, "So, are we done?"

Shidare points a finger at the blonde girl, "Oh! You seem like a fine rival!"

"Excuse me?" Sawachika raises an eyebrow.

Onizuka stands between them, "Quit it now, we don't have time to waste wi-"

"What does this old man want now?" Sawachika asks uncaringly.

Shidare shrugs his shoulders, "He probably needs more sweets in his life."

Onizuka's brow twitches, before a heated discussion ensues. Tsukamoto Tenma only blinks in confusion before turning to the readers.

"So, hiyaa readers! See you in the next chapter! I'll continue to fight for Karasuma-kun, so keep cheering for me!"

"No one cares about that!" Tenma flinches at the sudden shout of the teacher and sweat drops as they continue to yell at one another.

"I'm not old! I'm only 23!"

"Dagashi is love, dagashi is life!"

Sawachika facepalms, "This is way worse than dealing with Hige…"

A woman with black hair and deep red eyes comes inside the class, sporting a black choker, a t-shirt of the same color and blue loose pants. Seeing the trio argue, she turns to Tenma, who started to tremble under her inquisitive and deep stare.

"Hey, you," She calls out gravely, folding her arms.

"Y-ye-yes!?"

"Do I still have to present myself?" She asks, the metal ladle she held shining dangerously.

"I-I think?" The little girl stutters, earning from her a sigh.

Turning to the readers, the woman finally speaks, "I'm **Takanashi Touka** , a supporting character of the light novels **Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai**." She turns once more to Tenma, who starts sweating profusely, "Is that enough?"

She bows to him, "Y-yes!"

And Touka turns back to the trio, and blinks as Onizuka stands before her, the blonde man offering her a hand while smiling charmingly.

"Hey there. I'm Onizuka Eikichi, 23 years old…" He says, Shidare and Sawachika looking on in disbelief. "…still single."

Touka stares at him blankly.

A metal ladle suddenly impacts on his face, harshly. As the girls observe the unconscious form of the host, Touka gazes at the readers with a bland expression.

"Am I the last one?" She asks, and to her annoyance, another person enters the class.

A boy that wore the martial arts uniform, dark hair cropped short with a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, stood in the middle. His posture tall even as he looked solemn. Touka raised an eyebrow at his strong stance.

"Hello readers!" States the boy energetically, "I'm **Hanai Haruki** , a supporting character of the manga **School Rumble**!" Folding his arms, he adds, "So as you may all know, I won't tolerate slackers in the class, much less the likes of Harima Kenji! Who…"

Suddenly, his energy was gone, a depressed aura embracing him as his shoulders swiftly slumped, "...who is dating my dear Yakumo-kun…"

Sawachika sulks for reasons she'd refuse to acknowledge, "Who cares about that idiot Hige…"

Tsukamoto blinks, "Well, Harima-kun is a good guy, so I'm sure that Yakumo will be happy."

"He's not!" Wails Hanai, "That guy doesn't deserve her! But I-"

His voice was cut short when a metal ladle impacted right on the back of his head, the boy falling limply to the ground, much to everyone's shock.

Touka looks down coldly at both Onizuka and Hanai, who laid unconscious over the ground, big bumps protruding from their heads.

"I believe this concludes the segment for this chapter?" The trio behind her nodding in fear. "See you all then."

* * *

 **(NirvFrk97): And with that, we've reached the end of the chapter. It was a fun write, and many things happened with 8man. Somehow the guy is able to pull off a successful date-not-date with Suou Mikoto while immensely improving his image in her eyes. And after multiple chapters of missing her, Shidare Hotaru has finally made her appearance. She's a character alright…**

 **Anyway, I'll let our newest recruit take care of the rest!**

 **(illleashya): Hello again! Hope you guys don't get sick of me and my intrusions, but what a chapter, eh? It was an absolute pleasure working through it with these two gentlemen. I especially enjoyed helping write that park scene, oh the feels! X3**

 **Poor 8man, being plagued by his blunders even in his sleep. This guy has had quite the day.**

 **I think this may be the time to properly introduce myself? I'm just your average art college grad who enjoys writing. I was recruited by Itherael for my specialties in all things swoon worthy and romantic, so I hope I do my part well. I'm currently working on a drawing for this story, so I'll be sure to share that once it's finished.**

 **If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask! I hope you all liked this update!**

 **(NirvFrk97): Thanks for reading everyone. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
